The Wardens' Tale
by Naryfiel Lilith
Summary: Origins Novelization. A city elf and a human noble with nothing in common save broken pieces and a Joining find themselves charged with the fate of the world. Follow their tale as they battle darkspawn, unite countries, and forged an odd friendship or two. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1a Wedding

**Prologue – City Elf – Wedding**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>The Alienage of Denerim isn't the height of luxury. Far from it, truth be told. It is where the city elves live, those who chose to work alongside humans when the Dales fell in ages past. Elder Valendrian mentioned another kind of elf in his stories: the Dalish, who refused to submit. Sometimes I wonder if that would be better. To wander the continent, seeing all these new places, and to scoff at any human who tried to shackle us again.<em>

_ But perhaps not. There's always uncertainty in change. Here, at least, we know what to expect. We are the servants, the laborers. We are the freed slaves, freed by Andraste herself, beneath the gaze of our former masters. The humans… they beat us. They rape us. Few care, least of all nobles. At least, that is what it appears._

_ But the Alienage is my home, the home of my family. The home of my friends. This is where I will stay for the rest of my life. This is what I guard with everything I have._

_ I am the wolf who hides among the dogs. Never will I bow. Never will I break._

* * *

><p><em>I have strange dreams sometimes. I always have. Not scary exactly… but strange…<em>

_ That said, this one might take the prize._

_ I watched as mages cast some spell, one that rippled the air around them. Slowly each began to fall, yelling in pain… turning black and purple. Their skin twisting and corroding._

_ The once-human-creatures then turned on their fellow people… and attacked. Again… and again… and again… slaughtering everyone in their path, corrupting the very land they walked on._

_ The scene shifted to a dark cavern with a large bridge. Dwarves, bloody and tired, stood there, staring at a door held back with only pieces of wood. There were many odd creatures among the dwarves. Stone warriors with light peaking through their joints. I wondered if they were the golems Valendrian once told a story about…_

_ The doors crashed open and the creatures charged through. Not one of the dwarves escaped their swords._

_ Wings filled my vision and suddenly, I was looking at a forest filled with the creatures… and losing to the small army that faced them._

_ No… not small army… it only _seemed_ like it. A handful of fighters, working together seamlessly to destroy the creatures and save the village they were defending. They chased the creatures into the forest, intent on wiping them out._

_ But the forest shifted colors… and no longer was there an army. There was only a man in odd armor, running through the woods, intent on finding something.  
>That something turned out to be a squad… all dead. The man walked over to one of the bodies, examining it… and creatures slowly appeared, trying to ambush him. <em>

_ 'Trying' being key. He knifed one and kicked the other over a cliff, as easily as one might breathe. The man walked away, shaking his head in worry…_

_ And in the distance, a storm rumbled… with clouds darker than I've ever seen…_

That's when I woke up, disoriented and confused. I always was after a dream like that. Mom had always taken my hand, brushed my hair, and made me warm milk with honey to soothe me back to sleep.

But Mom didn't do any of those things anymore.

"Agrona," someone called. "Are you awake?"

"No," I answered instantly, turning over to go back to sleep. Two good things about the odd dreams. 1) they rarely occurred and 2) they never occurred twice in one night.

"Come _on_, sleepyhead!" the voice coaxed. "Get up! Your betrothed is here!"

Betrothed? Huh? Oh… right… Father had arranged a marriage to an elf from Highever…

Damn. Looks like my freedom was gone.

…Wait… he was _here_?

"What?" I yelped, rolling out of bed, barely managing to land on my feet. "What do you mean he's here?"

"Calm down, cousin!" the voice laughed. I looked up to see the owner was my best friend, Shianni. She was smiling… and had the subtle scent of alcohol around her. How long did I sleep? Late enough for her to hit the bottle, apparently. "He's just in the city."

"Clarify things earlier, Shi," I grumbled, annoyed.  
>"Sorry?" Never a more fake apology have I heard. "Do you want some help?"<p>

"Keep him away," I sighed. "I, apparently, need to get ready to be married."

Shianni patted my head. "Now, now, don't fret. I'm sure you'll walk all over him in no time."

I batted her hand away. "Joy of joys. I'm being bound to a stranger, yet all celebrate."

"Cousin…"

"Well, since I doubt I'll be able to sneak off, I guess I'll suffer through." I managed a smile. "Go on. Keep him away from the house. I'll find Soris after I get dressed."

"All right then!" she chirped, grabbing me in a quick hug before dashing off, humming a little tune under her breath.

At least one person is excited… I sighed, but moved to the small chest by my bed. _That_ is where I hid my wedding dress after the grueling hours of having it pinned and mended and standing up as straight as I could manage. It was, perhaps, the nicest pieces of clothing I've owned. It could even be the nicest piece of clothing in the Alienage _period_ as Dad had gotten it as a gift from his employer, some Bann, when he heard I was getting married.

But if I had the choice, I'd never wear it. At all. But… that was silly dreaming. A child's dream. And, upon being wed, I was no longer a child. That is the tradition among city elves. Grow up and, when you're deemed an adult, your parents and the Elder start hunting for a spouse. Preferably from another Alienage, to bring new blood in.

My betrothed was a smith from Highever… and I've heard nothing but praise. How handsome he was, how kind, how skilled, etc, etc. A girl's dream.

But not this girl's. For Maker's sake, I didn't even know his _name_.

And, no matter how much I wanted, hiding in my room wasn't going to make him go away. So, with a heavy sigh, I opened the chest and changed into the blasted dress.

A few minutes later, I was in the dress, staring at my mirror. _My_ mirror, another sign of the comparative wealth my family enjoys.

Staring back at me was a small elf with sharp features. Her black hair (with that odd blue tint) hung loosely around her shoulders. Red eyes (blood eyes, unusual) were set in a face with freckles across the nose (adorable, Mom would tease). More freckles dotted her otherwise pale skin, a sign of long days spent outside… days that would come to an end. A wife does not go out and play with the children.

Most importantly, though, the elf girl was wearing a white dress. It was low-cut, and off the shoulders, making it actually seem like I _had_ curves. Long, trailing, lace sleeves dangled from thin (muscled) arms. The skirt part had a lace overlay thing and easily reached my ankles. I remember how much they had to cut the bottom. I was _much_ shorter than the previous wearer.

Most importantly, though… it was _white_. "I look horrible."

"Child, you look _beautiful_." I turned see Dad in the doorway, eyes misty with tears. "Oh, if only Adaia could have seen you."

"I look horrible in white." He shook his head in exasperation. "I do!"

"So you claimed, repeatedly, during your fitting. No one believes you."

"Why can't it be black? Or red?" I look good in those colors.

"And look like you're showing up to a funeral? Or worse, that you have murdered someone before the wedding?" he asked, raising a brow. "You're getting your red flowers, despite my protests."

"They'll match my eyes." My unusual eyes that I loved so much. I'm not sure _which_ parent they came from. Supposedly, one of my great-great grandparents had them.

Dad sighed. "White is the color of purity."

"I'm not pure."

"No one expects you to be. Especially in an Alienage with good wine and nice young men and ladies."

I grinned. "Like how you actually _met_ Mom?"

He took the teasing with remarkable dignity. "Yes, exactly. So don't fret about that."

"I'm not fretting. That's his problem, not mine." I paused. "But you know that's not what I was talking about."

He sighed. "You will _not_ continue your nighttime burglaries, child."

"It got us extra food!" I hissed. "Extra money. No one complained!"

"It's what killed your mother, in the end."

"I'd rather die doing that than waste away as some smith's wife."

"Agrona." I knew that tone. That tone that said, 'Enough. You've crossed a line'. I _hated_ that tone.

"I'm eighteen and you bought a husband for me," I continued, stubbornly.

"Agrona."

I scowled. "Fine. Whatever. I'll pretend to be the nice, charming alienage twit everyone wants me to be." I made to storm off.

But Dad grabbed me in a hug. "I only want what's best for you."

"…I know…"

"Now… I want a promise you won't sneak out at night."

"…I'm teaching my kids knives." Like Mom did for me.

"You can talk that over with Nelaros." Nelaros… so _that's_ his name.

"I'm still teaching them."

"Sometimes I think you're still six-years-old with pigtails and skinned knees," Dad commented, chuckling. "But you're not." He pulled away, lightly pushing me towards the door. "Find Soris. He's probably about to fret himself ill. Again."

"All right," I laughed.

"_And_ you can help me find Shianni's husband next year." Shianni really should have been married this year with Soris and I, but her parents recent (unjust) death made everyone think it would be best to wait a year. She seemed fine now (months later) except for her tendency to reach for the alcohol a little too quickly.

"Okay." I'll at least help find a person she could stand. And sneak her info.

Kissing Dad on the cheek, I dashed out of the house, making certain to raise the hem so it wouldn't get stained. Because _that_ would be _horrible_.

The center of the Alienage, where all ceremonies and festivities occurred, was easy to find. That's where the Vhendahl was located, its giant branches visible from anywhere inside the city. Mom always said it was a symbol of how grand life could be, even in the slums. It used to be that _all_ Alienages had one. But now… well, some chose to have firewood instead of symbolism. There was a call a few years back, during a particularly cold winter, for us to do the same. Elder Valendrian nearly pitched a fit in response and the call died.

"Goodness… could that really be…?" An incredulous, vaguely familiar voice broke my thoughts. I turned to see an elf couple nearby, staring at me. "Agrona?"

"Yes?" I answered, wary. It's not often elves harm their own without case… but it has been known to happen. And this dress marked me as 'money'.

"Oh, Blessed Maker!" the elf woman smiled wide. She had been the one to speak before. "Oh, if only Adaia could have seen you!"

"You know my mom?" I asked, before their faces finally triggered a memory. "Oh, wait. You're Dilwyn and Gethon."

They nodded. The woman, Dilwyn, kept talking, "I was wondering if you remembered. We last saw you at Adaia's funeral…" Mom had died two years ago, killed by some guards for 'causing trouble'. In reality, she had been stopping the guards from raping a girl.

"Are you here for the wedding?" I asked, trying to stop that thought path.

"But of course!" Dilwyn giggled, smiling. "We promised your mother, long ago, that we would be present for her daughter's wedding. So… here we are."

"That being said," Gethon interrupted. "You seem in a rush."

"Yes, I'm looking for my cousin. He's getting married today too." I sighed. "I hope to catch him before he escapes."

"Ah… I remember something like that…" Gethon grinned. "I managed to get out of the city before my father caught me. A record."

"Yes, but he dragged you back and kept you in sight until well after the ceremony!" Dilwyn laughed. "I was always surprised Adaia didn't try to escape, if only for the principal." She eyed me. "I hope you aren't trying."

"In this dress?" I asked, incredulous. "I'd be caught within the minute."

"Your cousin might be as well, providing he is the one is the brightly colored silks," Gethon teased. "We'll let you catch him."

I curtseyed, clumsily. "Thank you for attending."

"Our honor… oh!" Dilwyn exclaimed, frantically searching her bag for something. "I almost forgot! Here." She shoved a pouch into my hand. "We saved this for you." The two walked off before I could manage a thank you.

Glancing around, I looked into the pouch and saw… bright light. "Ow…" I rubbed my eyes, blinking rapidly to clear the tears. I moved over to shade, so that I wouldn't be blinded again and looking in. this time I saw silver. Silver _coins_… I reached in and counted. Then re-counted. Then counted _again_. Fifteen. _Fifteen_ silver coins, more than I've ever had at once, even on a theft.

I'd have to make a point at thanking them later.

"Ah… Agrona…" something tells me a lot of voices will be calling me out of my thoughts today. I shook my head, closed the pouch, and turned to the sound of _this_ voice. Nessa, a dear friend. Almost as dear as Shianni. I had wanted her as a bridesmaid, but she had gently refused. Seeing her with her parents, and all their possessions, finally answered why.

"What's happened?" I asked, walking over.

Nessa smiled thinly, worried and sad. "Truth be told, I was hoping we'd be long gone before either of your weddings… so that we wouldn't ruin anything."

"Gone? What for?"

"The human who owned our house wants to sell it for storage or something." She shrugged. "So… we're off to Ostagar."

"Ostagar?" that seems like an odd place.

"The King just issued a proclamation for laborers. Apparently, an army is building up in the South… and everyone knows elves are the best laborers!" Nessa forced a laugh. I think even a child could tell it was fake.

"And you can't stay here?"

She shook her head. "Everywhere is too expensive. We'd need ten silvers to buy a house and set up a shop. But no one has that much money to spare…"

I grinned, reached into the pouch for ten of those blinding silver coins, and held them out to her. "Here!"

"Where…?" she breathed, slowly grabbing the coins, counting them. "So much… how?" she looked at me in wonder. "Theft?"

"Wedding present." I waved off her protestation. "But I'd rather use the money to keep a good friend, a good family, in the Alienage."

She smiled wide, near tears. "Thank you so much!" She glanced at her parents. "Of course… they are notorious for not wanting charity… but I can convince them. I know it!" She threw her arms around me in a hug. "You are amazing!"

"Yes, indeed." I laughed. "Know where Soris is?"

"I think I saw him slinking around over in that alley." She pointed with a wry grin. "Or as well as he could. His wedding clothes are bright."

"To keep us from escaping." I grinned. "See you after the ceremony then?"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it!" she dashed to her parents as I dashed to the alley, looking around for a hiding elf in bright clothes.

I didn't find him there. I did find two children, though. Playing. How cute!

"Ha!" the little girl yelled as they burst out of an abandoned building. "I win!"

"No fair!" the boy pouted. "You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did-!"

"Excuse me, little ones," I cut in, amused.

"Agrona!" they chimed running towards me. Normally, that would be fine. I was typically the one who played around with the children, though I could rarely remember their names.

But not today, so, with regret, I warded them away. "I can't play at the moment…"

"Why not?" the little girl asked.

"I have to find my cousin, Soris. Have you seen him?"

"The scaredy-elf?" the boy asked.

I grinned. "Yes, the scaredy-elf."

"He went that way!" they pointed further down the alley… back to where it led to the center again. Damn you, Soris. Leading people in a circle.

"Thank you, sweets." I patted them both on the head. "I'll play after the ceremony, okay?"

"Okay!" and they ran off, no doubt to play another game.

While I returned to my search. Which ended very quickly… with his back towards me… oh, this is too tempting. I slowly snuck up on him…

"Got you!" I declared, grabbing him from behind, laughing.

"Agrona!" He yelled, half terrified. "Maker's mercy!"

"How could I resist?" I teased. "I'm surprised you didn't make an escape attempt." I paused, looking at his clothing. It _was_ bright. "Never mind. Not with those clothes."

"So I figured. Thus, I decided to save dignity and celebrate the end of our independence in the most quiet way possible."

"Oh, I'd gladly run. Want to see whether we can?"

"Oh, come _on_! You've nothing to fear. You're betrothed is a freaking dream come true. Mine…" he sighed. "Mine's a mouse."

"Maybe someone will give you a cage as a gift, then!"

He rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

"I thought so!" I laughed. "So, the rumors are true and my betrothed is handsome?"

"_I'd_ trade for him," Soris teased before sighing. "I guess we have to do rounds? Say hello?"

"More like we need to find Shianni. For one, I still need my flowers. And for two, everyone was insistent I find you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't _you_ the rebellious one, miss thief?"

"Rogue," I corrected. "And those are _details_. Victimless details."

"Huh?"

"Let's just find Shianni."

"Ah, yes… let's find our bouncy, uncontrollable cousin." He sighed again. "I think everyone's excited but us."

"Weddings are more for the guests, aren't they?" I shrugged before grabbing his arm. "Come one. She's probably not far."

Sure enough, she wasn't. She, and the other two bridesmaids (Nola and Mallora), was just on the other side of the Town Center, picking out the flowers they would arrange in my hair.

And so were _they_. Shems, three of them. Dressed in finery and strutting about like they were actually worth something.

"It's a party," one of them said, voice as smooth as a snake. I guessed he was the leader. "Grab a whore and have some fun, boys."

"Touch me and I'll gut you, pig!" Shianni snapped, eyes flashing in anger. Shianni and I… well, we like to say we have 'fire'. Everyone else says we have tempers. Bad ones. Unlike most elves. Most elves shied away from trouble.

Like Soris who was looking at the scene with fear and hesitation. "I… don't think we should get involved. This looks like trouble." I glared. "Oh, please don't glare at me. You're scary like that."

I switched to a smirk. "Objection noted. Now, move."

"Try to be diplomatic."

"I don't have a weapon." I stormed over to the shems.

"Good," he muttered as he followed. "The last thing we need in you killing a human. They'd probably exterminate us if you did."

"What's this…?" the shem leader murmured when he saw me walk up. He looked me up and down and gave a low whistle. "Another lovely one to keep me company?"

"Dream on, _shem_," I bit out, smiling wide. I noticed Shianni running to grab a bottle. Oh, fun! "And get out."

He drew himself up. Like he was someone important. "Do you have any idea who I am, elf?"

My smile widened, baring teeth. "A shem who's about to suffer a head injury."

"Huh?" he managed a half-turn before Shianni swung the bottle at his head. He hit the ground hard, out like a candle. I barely hid laughter.

"You… do you know what you just did?" one of the leader's flunkies yelled. "He's Vaughan, the son of the Arl of Denerim."

Oh. I guess he _was_ someone important. Pity.

Shianni looked terrified. Actually, everyone did.

Except me. Titles don't impress me. Especially the ones held by shems. "Then imagine what we'll do to _you_, little boy."

"You…" the flunky trailed off, unwilling to test my bluff. "You'll regret this!" with the clichéd threat hanging in the air, the two flunkies picked up their leader and, awkwardly, carried him out of the Alienage.

"I…" Shianni murmured, guiltily, dropping the bottle. "I really messed up."

"Yeah. You should have swung harder," I commented seriously, nudging the bottle. "I mean, look at this. No blood, no cracks…"

"Agrona!" She tried to scold before dissolving into giggles.

"_Why_ are my cousins so bloody-minded?" Soris complained to the sky. "That said… I mean… he's not going to say an elf woman knocked him out. At least, I don't think so. He'd lose a lot more pride than he would gain in satisfaction, I think."

"True…" Shianni nodded. "Ah… anyway, I think I'll go finish getting ready. The ceremony is going to start soon." She noticed something behind us. "Oh and your betrotheds are heading this way, bye!" she ran off.

Huh? I turned and saw two stranger elves walking towards us. A man and a woman, wearing very nice clothes. So… _these_ were the people we'd marry…

…Well, looks like everyone was right. The male _was_ handsome. The woman was pretty… though somewhat homely. Like a little mouse. It was an apt comparison.

"What was that about?" the woman asked, voice soft. She seemed shy.

"Oh, nothing!" Soris said with fake cheerfulness. "Just a noble who decided to drink a little early, no big deal!"

"And I thought _I_ was bad at lying," I muttered.

"Well, cousin…" Ignoring me, Soris stepped beside the woman. "This is my betrothed, Valora."

"A pleasure." I curtseyed before slinking up to the male, smiling flirtatiously. Might as well _pretend_ I was enjoying the idea of marrying a stranger. "So… This handsome elf is my betrothed?"

"I must admit, I was not expected such a warm greeting," he commented, eyes sparkling mischievously. "I am Nelaros."

"Agrona," I replied, noticing Soris and Valora were talking. Awkwardly.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, concerned. He, too, had taken note of Soris and Valora. "I am, somewhat."

"A little," I lied. More like annoyed. "Thought seeing you has diminished it a bit." Not quite a lie. After all, if _one_ thing they said was true, perhaps some of the others would too.

He smiled, gently grabbing my hand and kissing it. "I will spend every waking moment learning how to make you happy."

…Maybe this _wouldn't_ be so bad.

"Cousin…" Soris all but begged. "Don't you think we should finish getting ready?"

"Ah, right…" I shrugged. "I still have to do my hair."

"I think it's lovely," Nelaros murmured.

"But that is the opinion of one who is star-strucked!" Valora laughed. Ah, so she was more vibrant around people she knows. I was right about her being shy, then. "That being said, we must finish getting ready ourselves…" she smiled. "Don't go disappearing on us."

"Or we'll come find you," Nelaros quipped, grinning, before the two walked away.

Almost as soon as they were gone, though, Soris whispered, "Maker's Mercy!"

"I thought they were charming," I commented.

"Huh? Oh, yes, charming. Very. _Not_ what I was swearing about."

"Then what?"

"That." Soris pointed over near the orphanage. I looked and saw… _another_ shem. Only this one was different from most I've seen. Armed, for one. Armed and dangerous. He moved about with a grace I've rarely seen in anyone, reading for any movement.

And he looked like the man in my dream. The one who killed those creatures without pause. So… for the first time, I felt afraid of a shem. "One shouldn't cause much trouble, yes?"

"I'm more worried about _our_ boys," Soris said, glancing around. "You know… with the wine…"

"Okay. Let's kill him." When in doubt, make Soris yelp.

"All right… wait, what?" he yelped, as expected. "He's armed and-!"

"Relax…" I laughed. "I'm joking. It'll be too messy. Dad would hurt me if I stained this dress."

He stared at me for a long moment. "You… really scare me sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" I grinned before marching over to the odd shem. Soris followed like a puppy.

"Hello," I greeted. There. Polite enough, yes?"

The shem seemed to think so. "Ah, yes. Hello." He studied our clothes. "I believe some congratulations are in order?"

"Ah… thank you…" a shem who… congratulates an elf? How odd.

"Was there something you needed?" he seemed like enough. For a shem.

"May I ask what you are doing here in the Alienage?"

He seemed amused. "I was looking something."

"And this something?"

"My business, I'm afraid… though I might have found it."

"Then I trust you'll be leaving then?"

"Not quite yet."

I drew myself up, trying to seem taller. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

The shem chuckled. "Faced with an unknown and armed human and she maintains composure. Quite the feat for a young elf, isn't it, Valendrian?"

"True… though the ability to keep one's weapon sheathed during a peace is an even greater gift. That being said…" Elder Valendrian approached then, smiling. "That being said, it appears the little wolf thinks you are a threat to her charges, old friend."

'Little wolf' was Valendrian's nickname for me. I got it when I was eight and beat back some dogs who were trying to steal food from Shianni and Soris.

…Wait… did he just call this shem _friend_? "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I managed to get out right as Soris exclaimed, "The Elder has friends?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Soris," Valendrian commented dryly, before nodding at me. "It's quite all right, little wolf. Duncan doesn't visit very often anymore. He is the leader of the Grey Wardens of Fereldan."

"Not that," the shem, Duncan, cut in, chuckling. "That says much. We Grey Wardens are few in Fereldan."

Grey Wardens… all I knew about them was that _they_ were the ones who saved the world from the darkspawn centuries ago… and they were a group of some of the most skilled fighters in Thedas, no matter what race or gender you were.

"So, my friend," Valendrian spoke. "What brings you here?

"Many things…" Duncan began, glancing at me. "But do not worry. My concerns can wait until after the wedding." He smiled. "Just pretend I am not here."

"I take that to mean, once again, you shall be wandering the Alienage, looking for recruits." Valendrian sighed. "Children, just treat Duncan as my guest… and get to your places. We're waiting for you."

"Yes, Elder," we chorused, bowing to them both before running to the Wedding Platform.

We got there just in time. Shianni pulled me off to the side to quickly put flowers in my hair (red somethings; I never did learn what) before shooing me to the platform itself.

Nelaros smiled warmly at me as I came up beside him. "Ready?"

"Sure!" I smiled. Let's just get this over with.

Elder Valendrian appeared then and immediately began his speech. When he finished, the Chantry priestess started the ceremony. I tuned her out, looking over the crowd. I've known these people all my life. I've stolen for them, killed for them… it's nice to see them smiling, laughing. Ah… there was Dad, beaming through tears. Probably thinking of Mom…

What was that _shem_ doing here? That… Vaughan person!

Face dark with anger, Vaughan shoved his way past the crowd and onto the platform, interrupting the priestess.

"My lord!" she spluttered.

Vaughan faked a smile. Again, I was reminded of a snake. "I'm sorry, but…" he chuckled. "I'm having a party and we're a little short on… female guests."

"So we thought we'd grab some from here!" ugh, he brought his two flunkies again. The one who spoke had grabbed Mallora and Nola by the shoulders, keeping them from escaping. Another, silent and grinning wickedly, had Shianni by the arms.

"My lord!" the priestess yelled, angry and appalled. "This is a _wedding_!"

"If you insist on dressing up your pets and playing ceremonies, that's you business," Vaughan scoffed. "But don't pretend this is an actual wedding." He looked around, glancing at all the females nearby. "Let's take… those two…" he gestured at Mallora and Nola. "The one in the tight dress…" he nodded at Valora. "And… where's the bitch who hit me?"

"Right here, milord!" Flunky 2 shoved Shianni towards Vaughan, careful to keep a good grip on her.

Which spoke of moderate intelligence on his part. Shianni was struggling to break his grip. "Let me go, you stuff-shirt, son of a-!"

Vaughan interrupted with a laugh. "Oh, she's going to be a _fun_ one…" He finally looked at me. Well, 'look' was too tame. _Stared_ more like. "And here's the pretty bride from earlier…"

Nelaros moved in front of me, murmuring, "I won't let him take you."

I looked at him like he was an idiot. "He has weapons. You don't."

"But he'll-!"

"I have a _much_ better change of getting out of there than the others." Especially if I could steal a dagger or two. "Trust me."

"…And well-formed, if a little small…" I caught Vaughan muttering. He had, apparently, been giving me a through look-over. _Lovely_. He stepped closer. Nelaros didn't move.

"Nelaros!" I hissed. He ignored me, continuing to glare at Vaughan… protecting me.

"Now, now," Vaughan said with that fake smile. "I'm sure we'd like to avoid… unpleasantness, yes?"

I _hate_ being protected. I slipped passed Nelaros, to his protest, and glared up at the hateful snake-like… I hesitate to call him 'shem'. It's an insult to the other shems. "You want me? Fine. Let the others go."

"What fire… what protectiveness…" he breathed, smiling wide. "Unfortunately, though, it won't be much of a party without a lot of… _guests…"_

His greedy smile was the last thing I saw before something hit me hard and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Author's note: All right. Here's Agrona's prologue again. ^^ Not too many changes here, I think. I tried to make her more like a petulant child to make her development a tad more obvious. Not certain how much I succeeded.<p>

*cough* anyway, this might be edited heavily as I'm having someone look at it. But I felt like posting something to commemorate surviving my first chem exam of the year. Enjoy?


	2. Chapter 1b Estate

**Prologue – City Elf – Estate**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>When I was very young, Mom would sometimes stop whatever she was doing to stare at something only she could see. Everyone would leave her alone when that happened. I did too. That is, until someone let it slip she only did that <em>after_ having me. The little me became frightened she had done something to her precious mom and disturbed her the next time she stared._

_ "Mama, mama!" I had all but cried. "Sorry!"_

_ "For what, dear?" Mom had smiled, easily picking me up. _

_ "For…" I trailed off, uncertain. "For what makes you stare off…"_

_ "Oh, that?" she had laughed. "I'm just remembering something."_

_ "'mem-rin'?"_

_ "A dream I had, when you were born…"_

_ "Dreams are dreams, Mama!"_

_ "Sometimes, dear, dreams are the way the Maker and Andraste let us know something is going to happen." Mom was a devout believer of the Chantry. I was too, until she died._

_ "What was the dream, Mama?"_

_ She remained silent for a long time. "A dream about a young elf girl, just barely an adult, captured and thrust into a near hopeless battle." _

_ "Sounds like a bad dream."_

_ "It does, doesn't it?" she had smiled. "Come. Let's go play."_

_ I had laughed. Mom had been my favorite playmate, then._

* * *

><p>When I finally awoke, it was to bare walls, plain ceiling, and someone frantically praying for the Maker to help us. Foolish, whoever it was. The Maker doesn't help anyone, least of all elves.<p>

"You're awake!" I heard Shianni exclaim. She helped me sit up. "We were getting worried…"

I looked around the room. There were a few boxes scattered about. Shianni, Valora, and Mallora were sitting by me. Nola was closer to the door, hands clasped in prayer. I looked Shianni in the eye and smiled slightly. "All right. The shem dies as soon as I get close enough."

Shianni laughed. "Well, _you_ seem to be feeling all right. It's nice to see you've still got that fire."

"You truly doubted?" I grinned.

"I'm… I'm not so sure how good fighting is going to be," Valora mumbled, looking at the door. "They locked us in here, to wait until they were ready. So, unless you're strong enough to break down the door…"

"I don't suppose any of you have hair pins?" I asked. They all shook their heads. "And I'm assuming they removed the pins that kept the flowers in place?" Nods all around. "Damn. I could've _picked_ the lock, then. Oh well, we'll kill the first person that comes through the door."

"Without weapons?" Mallora asked, incredulous. "Forgive me, Agrona, but out of all of us, _you_ are the only one who knows how to fight." I pointed at Shianni. "Shianni has bad aim."

"I do not!" Shianni yelled.

"Maker save us. Maker protect us. Maker save us. Maker protect us." Nola ignored all of us, rocking in time with her prayers.

I rolled my eyes. "Nola? The Maker doesn't care."

"Don't say that!" She whirled, giving me a hard stare. "The Maker merely waits for us to-"

"The Maker has turned his back on us. What's the point? Not a single one of your prayers has prevented all the _other_ bad things from happening."

"Can we not argue theology?" Shianni asked, exasperated. "We have to figure out what we're going to do."

"Let's just… let's just do what they want, leave, and pretend it never happened," Mallora suggested quietly.

"She's right." Valora nodded. "It'll be worse if we resist."

"It'll be worse if we don't!" Shianni snapped.

The doors opened before the argument could continue. Five guards in light armor walked through, four men behind one. I assumed the one in front was the leader. "Hello, wenches!" he said, smirking. "We're your escorts."

Nola shot up, spreading her arms. A living shield. "Stay away!" she snapped, glaring. I was actually impressed. Nola wasn't known for showing a backbone.

And the Maker's reward for her courage? The guard-leader stepping forward to run her through. She fell back, gasping for air as blood gushed from the wound. She was dead within seconds.

"You… You killed her!" Mallora cried, near tears. They had been best friends.

The guard shrugged, wiping his blade on Nola's dress. "Well… I suppose that's what happens to whores who don't know how to respect." With that not-so subtle threat, he gestured to the other guards. "Lord Vaughan wanted those three first." He pointed at Mallora, Valora, and Shianni. "Grab them. Kill them if they run."

"And me?" I asked, as they moved. Two guards grabbed Valora and Mallora and the leader himself held Shianni.

Leader grinned at me, looking me up and down. "He wants you for last. For himself, when his friends have all gone home. Aren't you lucky?"

"Positively _thrilled_," I gritted out.

Leader nodded at the remaining two guards. "Tie her up. Lord Vaughan will be most… displeased if she escapes."

They nodded and the three guards left with the girls. One of the remaining guards looked at me, eyes dark with lust. "Don't worry, elf," he said. "We'll be perfect gentlemen. We're just going to tie you up and-"

"Try it!" I glared. "See what parts you lose first!"

The guards laughed. "No wonder milord wants her. Think he'll mind if we rough her up a little before-?"

"Um… hello?" Someone interrupted, hesitant. The guards shifted and I saw Soris, still in his wedding clothes, standing in the doorway. In one hand, he had a crossbow; in the other, he had a dagger. That was weird. Soris didn't know how to use a dagger… wait, what am I thinking? _Soris_ was holding weapons!

"Well, lookie here!" the guards grinned at each other. "An elf with a weapon." They moved to attack him, but Soris sidestepped them, glancing at me. Trying to communicate something… was the dagger for me? "That's a death penalty, elf."

"True… but…" Soris shrugged. "Agrona's been cutting up your guards for years." And he slid the blade to me.

I snatched it up, grinning. It was a good weight, just a bit heavier than I preferred. The guards turned and saw me wielding the weapon in perfect form. "Oh, sod," one of them said.

My grin widened and I dashed past them, getting one directly in the neck. The other tried to attack me, but a bolt in the eye stopped him dead.

There was silence for a while as Soris stared at the man he killed. He looked ill for some reason. Oh. Right. That's his first murder. Or one of his firsts. Most people tended to freeze up at that lovely event or so I've heard.

I didn't. Of course, my first kills were of the guards who murdered my mother. Maybe that had something to do with it.

"I can't believe they killed her," Soris finally said, kneeling next to Nola. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing rattles me," I answered, nonchalantly, studying the guards' weapons. "Least of all the death of some worthless shem."

"Right…" He moved Nola's body off to the side and stood up. "What are you doing?"

"Do you have another dagger on you?"

He shook his head. "Duncan lent Nelaros and I a sword, a dagger, and a crossbow. One of each only."

"Well, then, the answer to your question is that I'm trying to figure out if the guards have a dagger I can…" I trailed off as Soris's words hit. "Wait? Nelaros?"

Soris nodded. "Yep. He's the one who insisted on coming after you. Just about lost it on the adults who opted to 'wait and see'. I couldn't let him go alone, so…" he shrugged. "Here I am. Scared witless and a couple of murders under my belt."

"Why?"

"Uh… to save you girls from being raped or-"

"No, idiot!" I snapped. "Why is _Nelaros_ here?" The only one he had _any_ contact with before was Valora.

"To save his fiancé," he answered. I stared, shocked. "He's a pretty savage fighter, too. Probably as skilled as Auntie was. He killed most of the guards on the way in. I…" he smiled sheepishly. "I helped a little."

"Oh." I knelt down by the guard, swiping a dagger, trying to figure out what I was feeling. On one hand, I was flattered he wanted to save me. On the other… on the other, I was pissed he thought I _needed_ to be saved. I can take care of myself, damn it!

"Did you seriously just loot a corpse?" Soris asked.

"He's not going to need it," I pointed out. "And I'm a _dual_-weapon specialist, Soris."

"Fine," he grumbled, pointing at the door. "Let's get out of here. Nelaros is at the end of the hall. We'll figure out what we do from there."

"Save the others, of course!"

"I meant _how_, cousin. I'd like a plan to do that."

"Charge in and kill them all."

"You are so bloody…" he trailed off, looking at me oddly. "Oh, man… your dress…"

I looked down to see my dress splattered with blood. "Oh. Shame."

"You're not the least bit sad it's turning red?"

"I _wanted_ a red dress. Or black. But _no_, it had to be _white_." I gathered the skirt near my leg and cut a slit in it. "_Much_ better. I can move easier now."

"Oh, Uncle is going to be upset…"

"It was free." I shook my head. "Why are we even arguing? Let's go!"

"All right. I'll lead." Without waiting, he strode out the door. Laughing at his bravado, I followed.

We entered the kitchen. That means we were probably stored in a larder. Lovely, like dishes waiting to be sampled… oh, that was probably a little _too_ accurate.

"Uh oh." Soris mumbled. I looked up to see a shem cook staring at us. 'Uh, oh', indeed. Killing servants tended to leave bad tastes in my mouth.

"What's this?" The old man sneered. "A couple of elves with weapons? That's not good." He squinted. "Is that… blood?" his eyes widened, "Guar-!" A hard thunk and the shem was on the ground. An elf was near him, holding a piece of wood.

"You have _no_ idea how long he's had that coming," the elf said, glancing around. "You're after the girls, right?" We nodded. "Follow the hall and, when you get towards the main hall, take the right path. That's where Lord Vaughan entertains his friends." He smiled, thinly. "Probably quite a few guards, but they should be the only ones you have to worry about."

I nodded. "Thank you."

The elf opened the door and peeked out. "Clear for now. Go!"

"There's an elf girl in the back… dead."

"I'll store her in a safe place," he promised. "When you get out, send someone for her."

Soris and I ran. All the way out the dining room and through most of the hall. There were some guards… all of which fell with a few good hits. Maker! Were the guards here that weak? And here I had been avoiding stealing from this place! Damn.

"I think I left Nelaros here," Soris finally said, staring at a wooden door. I was cleaning my daggers on my dress. Hey, it was already stained. "Let me check." He slowly opened the door to peak inside…

And a sword sneaked out, almost catching him in the eye. Soris yelped, reeling back and just barely avoiding the wall.

Nelaros stood in the doorway, blinking slowly, holding the sword like he'd used one many times. Wasn't he a smith? "Soris?"

"Hiya!" Soris mock-smiled. "Mind not killing me?"

"My apologies." He nodded to the room behind him. "Guards have been coming through… Where are…?"

"Well, I'm right here," I said, moving into his sight. "Nola was killed and the others were taken ahead of me."

He stared at me for a full minute before snatching me in a one-armed hug. "Thank the Maker, you're safe." He pulled away, eyes worried. "You're covered in blood. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." I think I managed to not bite it out. "I know my way around weapons."

"So I was told. I had assumed, though, it was in comparison to the others…" he shrugged. "The Arl here leaves much to be desired. Especially in comparison with our Teyrn."

"Your Teyrn?" I asked, nodding at Soris to guard the door.

"The Couslands in general, truth be told. Every week, Lord Fergus would teach all who wished to learn how to use a weapon. His younger sister, Lady Serenity, would help out often, teaching the women techniques to keep away attackers. Even the Teyrn and Teyrna would assist, when they could."

"Even elves?" In Denerim, elves holding weapons were killed on sight.

"The Couslands care more for skill and honor than where one is from." I could get to like these Couslands. "Now, are you certain you're all right?"

"I'm not some twit who always needs protection," I growled. "I can take care of myself."

"So I'm learning." He smiled. "I will do my best to remember that, I promise."

Slightly surprised, I nodded. "According to one of the servants, we need to head towards the main hall and then take the right path."

"The number of guards will most likely increase as we get closer," Nelaros commented, moving towards the door. "We must be cautious."

"Okay, Nelaros. You've learned the first thing about Agrona," Soris said, joining the conversation. "So, the second thing you need to learn is… she's not very cautious."

"Someone had to balance you in the little group," I defended. "That being said, caution is probably a bit wiser."

Soris stared. "Nelaros? Why couldn't you have come earlier? By about… ten years? To save me from many aches and pains?"

"I didn't do anything to you when I was eight!" I pouted. "Other than save you from dogs."

Nelaros laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. Now then… wait." He suddenly looked at the door. "Did you two hear something?"

Though neither of us did, Soris quickly moved behind Nelaros and I and _I_ brought my daggers up. Nelaros left his sword at his side, uncertain. We watched the doors carefully, listening as quiet murmurs became louder. Nelaros has good hearing, if he caught that.

The doors opened to reveal three guards, the same ones who took the girls away. Needless to say… I was the first one who attacked.

Unlike the guards previously, these knew how to fight. Not just in weapons, but in how to work together. It gave them advantage over us three, who _didn't_ have that sort of training. Eventually, though, I managed to twist my dagger into one guard's back, killing him. Smirking slightly, I paused, looking around, feeling smug. Soris was barely holding off the other 'normal' guard. Guess Nelaros was dealing with Leader. I moved to help Soris… but something shadowed me. I had just enough time to turn to see Leader, smirking with his blade heading towards my chest…

Before Nelaros was in front of me, swinging his sword at Leader's neck as Leader's blade cut through _him_. Leader's eyes went wide and glassy before falling… and Nelaros's body crumpled. I hurried to catch him, dropping my daggers. I barely noted the other guard's little cry of pain. Soris must have killed him.

"Sorry…" Nelaros managed, smiling slightly. "Protected you…"

"I don't think people with wounds like that need to talk," I cracked, trying to put pressure on the wound.

"You… hurt?"

"_You_ have the stab wound, mister!"

"Guess so…" His voice was getting softer. I shifted so that his head was resting against my neck. The breaths were shallow. "…Pocket…"

"Huh?" Everything was becoming blurry. My eyes stung. Was I tearing up?

"Left pocket… made it…" a small chuckle. "Yours."

I… I think he stopped breathing after that. I think he died then. But… I couldn't move. I… why was I upset? He was a stranger. A stranger that had a stupid insistence on protecting me. I've known him for maybe half a day. Talked to him for maybe a few minutes.

Yet he had come to save me. He'd risked his life saving mine. He _lost_ his life saving me.

Barely thinking, I reached into his left pocket… and pulled out a ring. A simple, gold ring… no, not so simple. There was a wolf etched on the band… Did the matchmaker mention my nickname? Is that why it was there? I slipped the ring on. A perfect fit. He must have gotten the measurements, so that _he_ could make the ring…

"Agrona?" Soris asked quietly. He sounded afraid. Afraid of what? Me? Was I scaring him? "Agrona?"

I gently placed Nelaros on the floor, snatched my daggers, and bolted through the door.

I was burning. I was cold. I was fire. I was _numb_.

Just as Nelaros had feared, there were _many_ more guards in this part of the castle. I slaughtered every single one of them. I kept running, never looking back, striking and killing any that tried to stop me. I didn't know if Soris was following me. I didn't really care.

It was with this pile of corpses behind me, blood staining my white dress red and dripping from my daggers, did I enter the last room. In there, I found Vaughan and his friends, laughing and joking, surrounding Shianni, whose skirt was rumbled. She looked more frightened than I've ever seen, tears staining her face. What did they…? One of the flunkies adjusted his pants, laughing at some off-color joke Vaughan made… did… did they…?

"Hmm? What is it?" Vaughan turned, noticing the open door. "I don't recall sending… for…" his eyes widened in… shock? Fear? I didn't care.

"Oh? Vaughan, why didn't you _say_ you sent for another girl?" one of the flunkies laughed. "Good for you! It's getting tiresome to share _this_ whore!"

"Are you _blind_?" Vaughan hissed, groping for a weapon as I tightened my grip on mine. "The woman is covered in enough blood to flood a tub!" Fear. His eyes were wide with fear. Oh, how delicious. "Do you two have _any_ idea what that means?"

"You have five seconds to live," I answered. "Less if I get over there faster."

"So you _do_ have a voice…" I heard Soris murmur behind me. "I thought you were going to be like Tabitha when her family was butchered and go mute." I thought you would have run home, truth be told. I'm proud you have more courage than I gave credit.

"Now, now!" Vaughan held one hand up, trying to placate. "Let's not be so hasty."

"You want to use your last seconds, talking?" I asked.

Apparently so. "Here's the situation," he began, slowly walking around the room. "You're obviously very skilled. If we should fight, you might actually win and kill me. However, my father won't be so happy to hear that." He paused, to let the thought sink in. "Your pigsty of a home will burn."

"Do you have a point?" There are places to hide, idiot.

"Indeed, there is." He stopped in front of me, lifting a hand to caress my cheek. "We _could_ fight. Or you could turn away and leave with forty sovereigns in your pocket and safe passage out of Denerim."

"Forty?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." He smiled. "More money than you'll ever see in your life."

"That's the value you put on your life?"

"Excuse me?" he glowered.

I glared right back. "Forty sovereigns and free passage out? Add in the women being let go. _All_ of them."

"Of course," he said, stepping away. "I have no intention of keeping them. They'll be returned tomorrow. Perhaps slightly worse for wear-"

I attacked, not bothering to let him finish. He dodged… and chaos let loose. I didn't see what Soris and Shianni were doing. I was focused exclusively on Vaughan.

"You idiot!" he hissed eventually, when I was close enough. I had caught his sword between my daggers. "It's more money than you'll-!"

"There are things, little lord," I cooed. "That are more important than money." I smirked. "Like keeping your guard up." I twisted under his blade and brought one of my daggers across his eye.

He threw himself back, screaming in pain, covering the eye with his free hand. I used the brief interlude to glance around the room. Soris had managed to kill both flunky lords, though Shianni seemed to have helped a little. They both were staring at me. I couldn't tell what they were thinking. What they were feeling.

"You… you damned knife-ear!" Vaughan yelled, bringing my attention back to him. "You're going to die!"

"Yes," I agreed. Burning anger with cool guilt. Guilt over Shianni and anger at the shem who dared to harm her. "I know. I have taken a blade against the son of an arl. Shem laws will not care how much you deserved it, how many of your _own_ laws you've broken. I have attacked a so-called _better_ and, for that, I will face the steel sword of law. I have nothing left to lose, little lord, but you…" I bared my teeth in a twisted smile. "You still have your other eye!" I lunged forward. He swung his sword wildly, clipping the side of my neck. I, however, stole that remaining eye.

He yelled again, dropping his weapon to flail wildly. "I can't see! I can't see!"

"Blind?" I taunted. "Let's go for _mute_ as well!" One blade found his throat. He fell to the floor, gurgling, blood dripping from his eyes and throat. He eventually stilled, dead.

The room fell silent and the burning anger I felt ebbed away. Ice-cold guilt remained, though. I should have ran faster… I shouldn't have stayed to talk so much… I shouldn't have…

"…Home…" I heard Shianni say. I turned to find her staring at me, pleading. "I want to go _home_… please…" the other dagger clattered to the floor as I dashed over, gathering her in a hug as she began to cry. "Please, take me home…"

"Yes," I murmured, soothingly, holding her close. "Let's go home. Let's get out of here."

"I'm… going to get the others…" Soris mumbled, disappearing.

"There's so much blood…" Shianni pulled back, clutching my bloody dress, pressing a hand against the shallow cut on my neck. "So much… everywhere… did you kill them?" she tugged my dress, like an eager child. "All of them?"

"Like dogs," I reassured. "Worse than dogs."

"Good…" she tucked her head under my chin. Just as she did when her parents died. "Good."

"Um…" I glanced behind to see Valora and Mallora behind Soris. They seemed fine. Good. Valora continued speaking, "Is she… is she going to be all right?"

"Let's just get out of here." I helped Shianni up. "Before more guards arrive." I glanced at the corpses. "Oh. Nelaros…"

"A servant came by after you ran," Soris explained. "They took his body to wherever they hid Nola's."

I nodded. One less thing to worry about. "Let's go."

We managed to make it to the Alienage without incident. Soris remembered the way he and Nelaros had snuck in and we made sure to keep to the shadows, so that no meddlesome shem would ask about the bloodstained elves.

Valendrian and Duncan waited for us at the gates, both looking relieved. Valendrian spoke first, "You're missing two… Nola and Nelaros."

"Nola was killed," Mallora whimpered. "She resisted and they… they…"

"I see…" Valendrian closed his eyes. Probably already thinking of what would be needed for the funeral. "And Nelaros?"

Soris answered, "He died saving Agrona."

"Did he?" Valendrian looked at me, as if waiting for a confirmation. At my nod, he continued, "He will be most honored. Though, we must figure out a way to retrieve their bodies…"

"Some elf servants hid Nola and Nelaros," Soris explained. "So long as we don't wait too long, we should be able to get them."

"Excellent." Valendrian nodded.

"Shianni needs rest," I said, bringing attention to my precious cousin, my best friend, who was still clinging to me. "They… attacked her first."

Valendrian nodded again, eyes sad. "Very well. Valora, Mallora? If you two would take Shianni to Cyrion's house? He's been most worried." The two girls nodded and gently took Shianni away from me. As they walked away, he asked, "What exactly occurred?"

"The arl's family got a tad smaller," I answered. "As has his guard force. Maybe some others too. I wasn't paying attention." I nodded at Duncan. "Your dagger, by the way, has replaced the little lord's vocal cords."

"Then I shall excuse its absence," Duncan said, growing serious. "However, your exploits will have caught much attention. The garrison is…" he noticed something behind Soris and I. "The garrison has arrived." We turned to see a group of city guards convened behind us, weapons out.

"Where is Elder Valendrian of the Alienage?" A guard boomed. Ugh… too loud. We're right here, idiot.

Valendrian stepped forward, shielding Soris and I. "What brings you here, ser guards?"

"You know why we are here!" the guard snapped. "You cannot protect them. The arl's son lies in a river of blood that runs through the entire estate!" How poetic. Will the bards sing of the event? "Bring the criminals before me! Now!"

I slipped past Valendrian. "Criminal."

"Excuse me, miss?" oh, how sweet. A shem with manners.

"Criminal," I repeated. "A, singular, criminal. Me, to be specific."

"You expect me to believe one woman, _alone_, caused all those deaths?"

"Well, I'm certain a woman simply does not attend her wedding in a bloodstained dress." I gestured at the outfit before pointing at my still bleeding neck. "Your little lord managed to clip me before he died, screaming like a child."

"Little wolf…" Valendrian put a hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me back.

I shrugged him off and stepped forward, head high. "_I_ am the one who killed the guards. _I_ am the one who killed your precious lord. I stole both his eyes and throat with my daggers. I did so in revenge for kidnapping elven girls from my wedding and _attacking_ my best friend. Repeatedly." I glared. "I protect my own. You shem don't give a damn about the elves. What other way would there be justice? Do what you will with me. I know I am in the right."

The guard was silent for a long while. "You have saved many of your people by stepping forward," he finally said. "I do not envy your fate, but I admire your courage and conviction." He motioned his fellow guards forward. "Chain her up. She will wait in the dungeons until the Arl returns for a trial."

"Captain." Duncan appeared beside me. "A word."

"No need to worry about things here, Warden-Commander." The guard saluted. Must be nice getting all that respect. "Everything is taken care of."

"That wasn't a request." The way Duncan said the words… it was _technically_ polite. Just as he gave a _technical_ smile. But it was creepy. "I hereby invoke the Grey Warden's Rite of Conscription. This woman is in _my_ custody."

…I was what?

"Son of a tied-down-!" the guard groaned. "Fine. But get her out of the city. I want word of her leaving within the hour."

"And just what do you intend to do if no word arrives?"

"Ah… er…" the guard, perhaps wisely, chose to remain quiet and exit with some dignity.

As soon as they left, Duncan moved in front of me. "You will be leaving with me now. Go grab what you need, change your clothes, and say your goodbyes. Your life here is over."

"And I get no choice in this?" I asked, somewhat stunned by the events.

He shook his head. "No. But for what it is worth, I am sorry."

"Was that your purpose in coming to the Alienage? To recruit someone?"

"Truth be told, I came because I remembered Adaia had a child and came to see if the child could be recruited." Really? "I had wanted to recruit your mother, but you had just been born. Valendrian and I agreed the need for recruits was not strong enough to steal a mother from her child."

"But you returned to recruit me?"

He nodded. "Though, I had hoped the circumstances would be different."

"Yet Duncan gets what he wants," Valendrian sighed. "The Maker must favor you, my friend." He shook his head. "Regardless, you had best run while you can, little wolf. We shall wait here."

Soris grabbed my arm. "And _we'll_ head to Uncle's house." He dragged me off before I could say a word.

We walked mostly in silence. It was only when we were within sight of my house did he finally break it. "You… you really saved me."

"Don't mention it."

"Right. It's just what you do. Protect your pack." He smiled slightly. "Anyway, I'm going to settle down. Valora's a good woman… and she's got _so_ many ideas for shops and the like." He scratched the back of his head, a nervous tic. "Anyway, I'll just… wait here. You should talk to your dad… and Shianni will want to talk and…" he suddenly hugged me. "You've been my hero since childhood, Agrona." He pulled away. "But, it's completely official now."

I managed to smile at him. "You're silly."

"That's my job, cousin!" He grinned. "Go on. Uncle's at the door."

I nodded and walked towards Dad. He saw me approach and closed the distance to give me a huge hug. "If this is what the Maker intends, then you should walk it." I didn't ask how he knew already. News has always traveled fast through the Alienage. He pulled back and kissed my forehead. "Take care. Be safe. Be wise. And always remember, you have a home here."

My vision became blurry again. Twice in one day. I think that's a record. I hate crying. I find it weak. "Thank you, Dad."

"Shianni is in your room. I think she's packing for you." He pushed me through the door. "Go. She was near tears."

I walked in to find Valora waiting just outside my room. She smiled at me. "You took all the blame. You… you're a good person." She curtseyed. "I am honored to have met you."

"Yeah… well…" I think I was blushing. "Be good to Soris, you hear?"

"Of course." She actually grinned. Not so mousy, it seems. "I'll do whatever I can to support him." She paused. "Speaking of him…"

I stepped aside. "He's not too far from the house, providing he hasn't run yet." She nodded and hurried away.

I opened my door to find Shianni inside, carefully placing items in a small bag. She looked up when the door opened. "Hi." She smiled sadly. I could see tears in her eyes. "I thought I'd save you some time. Don't want anyone changing their minds."

"Are you going to be okay, Shianni?" I asked softly.

She nodded. "The others… they just think I… that they just roughed me up a little. Which, I guess is true, from a certain point of view… um…" she took a deep breath, steadying herself. "You're leaving soon?"

I nodded. "I'm going to change clothes first, though." Shianni picked up some clothes from my bed. Nice clean ones, easy to move in. "Have I mentioned how awesome you are?" I pulled off the sticky wedding dress and quickly pulled on the clean clothes. Of course, I was still a mess… should've asked if I could wash up. Oh well. I'll do that later. Knowing Shianni, there were probably three changes of clothes rolled up in the pack.

"I need to say something to you, before you leave," Shianni said, helping me straighten my clothes. "You… you did more than I could ever dream. When the world was at its worse, you arrive, like a hero from a story. I will _never_ forget that." She hugged me. "I love you very much."

"I love you too, Shi." I stepped back and shouldered the bag. "Well, I guess this is it."

"I'll figure out what to do with your dress." She picked it up and studied it. "Wow, it's covered. I don't think this will come out, no matter how much I clean."

"Then don't. Hang it up. Turn it to rags." I shrugged. "You get to decide what happens to it." I gave her one last smile and walked out of the house.

To be grabbed in another hug by Dad. "Promise to visit when you can."

"Of course." I smiled. "I love you, Dad."

"I know." He gave me one last squeeze. "Go on. Otherwise, I won't let you leave."

I ran. People were leaning out of their homes, shouting good wishes and the like to me. Their voices followed me all the way to the gates where Valendrian and Duncan waited.

"Normally," Valendrian began as I slowly stopped in front of them. "I would have had more warning and prepared a small speech to send the person off. But there is so little time, I hope you will forgive me, little wolf." He smiled and I returned it. "Though, I should've had one on hand. I always knew you'd leave one of these days. A wolf can only live among the dogs for so long."

"But I love my people," I protested.

"And we, you. Hold onto that fact, for it will never change." Valendrian grasped my shoulders. "Live with courage. Do not bow to anyone you do not wish to."

"Perhaps it is a good thing she's joining the Grey Wardens, if those are her words of advice." Duncan chuckled. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "Then let us be off."

"Farewell, Elder," I said, before following Duncan out of the Alienage, out of Denerim.

"You didn't come all the way here _just_ to recruit an elf, did you?" I asked when we left the gates.

"It wouldn't be the first time," he said, laughing. "However, that was not the case. I had arrived at Denerim to warn the King of a darkspawn threat to the south. While here, I remembered Adaia and decided to seek out her daughter."

"Did you recruit me just because I'm my mom's daughter?"

"That only allowed me to pick you out of the crowd," he told me. "Your skill with daggers and utter loyalty to your family is what makes me believe you will be a good Grey Warden."

I felt a small flush of pride. I could get used to the praise. "Is this threat bad?"

"It's a Blight, Agrona."

"I thought the darkspawn were dead."

"Ask any Grey Warden, or a dwarf, and you'll know the fallacy behind those words."

"Ah, to live in ignorance. Not. Give me battles and the truth, any day." I think he laughed at my words. "So, we head south?"

"No, first we head to Highever." Highever… Nelaros was from there. I looked at the ring, seeing it glitter in the sun. The etched wolf was even more noticeable in the light. "I hope to recruit the Lady Cousland."

"That's Serenity Cousland, right?" Nelaros said she taught the women how to defend themselves.

He nodded. "Yes. If what I hear is correct, she will be just as ideal as you are. But we'll see." He laughed. "Teyrn Bryce is protective of his children."

Conversation stopped then until we made camp. And by that point, the glamour of escaping the Alienage had worn off. For Duncan had made it clear that I was not much more free as a Grey Warden.

The Rite of Conscription was just that. Conscription. And the only way out was to die.

* * *

><p>Author's note: And here's the last part of Agrona's prologue. Might also be edited later. ^^ Couple of differences. Tried to make the scene with Nelaros more in line with Agrona's personality, sort of changed how Vaughan died, had Agrona give a little speech to the guards. The ending isn't great, but… I had wanted to use the word "Conscription" because that's the achievement name... i think. And the Grey Wardens are 'free' in a loose sense of the word, something Duncan seems to imply in the Origins. So…<p> 


	3. Chapter 2a Highever

**Prologue: Human Noble – Highever**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>Highever is one of the oldest cities of Fereldan. It has kept vigil on the coast for many ages and has been ruled by the Couslands, my family, for almost as long.<em>

_ We've always been odd compared to the other nobles. While many nobles cultivated a sense of superiority over the non-nobles and an insistence on titles, we have done our best to befriend everyone, to put ourselves on the same level. We care for a person's skill and personality far more than for their lineage._

_ Unfortunately, not all are so logically minded. Papa has heard many, _many_ screams over his easy forgiveness of Orlesian people. Of their easy acceptance of our family in their court. The screams are just barely louder than the ones dealing with Antiva. Fereldans are proud and do not suffer foreigners._

_ I find such things ridiculous, though. Why should one care where a piece comes from, so long as it can be used effectively? _

_I am the master of chess. The courts are my boards and its nobles, my pieces. _

_Only death will best me. _

* * *

><p>"I am terribly sorry, Bryce." The voice was somewhat convincing, but hiding something. "It's entirely my fault."<p>

"No, don't fret, old friend." Reassuring confidence in this voice. "The Blight has us all scrambling. I'll send Fergus ahead with the majority of my troops and I'll ride in at your side, just like the old days."

"Ah… those days… when our joints didn't ache with cold and there was no grey in our hair!" A shared laugh, warm and bright.

I like eavesdropping on conversations. You discover quite a bit of information that way. However, one must be certain to never eavesdrop too long.

"You sent for me, Papa?" I asked, announcing my presence.

Arl Howe, Papa's best friend, turned to greet me and became visibly startled at my appearance. "Maker! Bryce, just what happened to your little spitfire? Where's the little girl who terrorized the servants?"

"Grew up, as all children must. Now, she chooses to terrorize the numerous nobles in their courts." Papa laughed, pulling me into a loose hug. I knew he had an impish pride at my ability to manipulate courts (people). "You came so promptly, pup. Weren't you practicing with Ser Gilmore?"

"Yes, but I thought I saw a couple of guests watching," I replied. "I was coming to ask about them when your message arrived."

"Practicing with your two-handed greatsword again?" Arl Howe shook his head. "Bryce, don't you think Serenity should focus more on… well, _feminine_ arts? She's already twenty-one, three years past marriageable age. I'm certain there's no shortage of suitors. Take my son, Thomas, for instance. He was asking about her just the other day."

I suppressed a grimace. While most of the Howes were dear to my heart, Thomas had never been. Too wild, too intolerant. Lately, though, Arl Howe had been pushing Thomas's case forward… as if he forgot about Nathaniel, his eldest, squiring in the Free Marches. "But I _have_ been learning the feminine arts, Uncle Rendon." I pitched my voice up a little, to make it more child-like.

"Indeed?"

"Oh, yes!" I nodded, brimming with enthusiasm. "Oriana has been teaching me how to be a proper _Antivan_ lady. I know the effects of ten different poisons by heart now!"

"Poisons?" Papa asked, looking comically concerned. "Should I worry for my eldest?"

"They've been married for almost nine years now, Papa! I'm sure it's fine."

"I'll take your word," he said solemnly before dropping the act to laugh. I joined in quickly. It was common knowledge from Fereldan to Antiva that my brother, Fergus, and his wife, Oriana, were _madly_ in love. It was rather sweet. Most of the time.

"Or we could talk about how I'm becoming a proper Orlesian lady?" I suggested before pausing in thought. "Oh, wait. No, let's not. I'm failing horribly at that. They are so _extravagant_ and there are so many ridiculous things to remember!" Like what _color_ is in fashion or which arrangement of jewels. The court itself, with its bards, is fun though. I played with a bard once, about three years ago. A pretty young woman with long orange-red hair. Most fun I had in a while.

"All in all, proving your point that you are not going to take my suggestion." Arl Howe interrupted my thoughts with a strained smile. Did I play too much?

I shook my head. "I wish to protect myself, sir. I will not allow others to die for my sake." I turned to Papa. "You're not marching until the morning?"

"I thought I saw you eavesdropping," Papa chided. "But, yes. Rendon and I will leave in the morning. You will remain and take command of the castle."

"Sir, yes, sir!" I saluted, grinning, proud he trusted me with that task.

"Serenity in charge of the castle?" Arl Howe asked, concerned. "Isn't she a tad young for that?"

"Old enough to marry, but too young to do anything?" I pouted, willing my eyes to tear up. "I can do a good job too!"

"Ah! Don't cry!" Papa doubled over from laughter as Arl Howe frantically tried to convince me he meant no harm. "Bryce!"

"Pup, drop the act," Papa ordered through the laughter. "You'll give him a heart attack and _then_ what will his soldiers do?"

I smiled, all signs of tears disappearing, biting back a sarcastic answer ('not kill people?'). "Got you!"

Arl Howe sighed. "You'd think after all this time, I would have learned to see through that."

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "You're fun to tease and you've been away for too long." It had been over a year since his last visit.

"So, now that she's filled her quota of playing with you, Rendon…" Papa turned to a nearby guard. "Will you please show Duncan and Agrona in?"

"Master Duncan is here?" I asked as the guard saluted and walked off. "Is he one of the guests I saw earlier?"

"It's quite possible, pup." Papa nodded. "Duncan arrived earlier today to make sure we've received the missive about the darkspawn."

Master Duncan was the Warden-Commander for Fereldan and a dear friend of Papa. He often showed up unannounced, but no one ever minded. Highever is _huge_. We can fit the entire Landsmeet in the guest rooms with minimal sharing. That's not an exaggeration; we proved it during Fergus's wedding.

"And who is Agrona?" I asked, not recognizing the name.

"Agrona is a Grey Warden recruit, pup. Treat her with as much respect as you do Duncan."

"Yes, sir."

"Grey Wardens?" Arl Howe seemed nervous.

"Is there a problem, Rendon?" There was a gentle warning in Papa's voice. Unlike many of the other nobles, Papa welcomed the Grey Wardens with open arms and has befriended quite a few. Both in Fereldan _and_ in Orlais.

"No, no!" Arl Howe quickly reassured. "It's just… it's unexpected. I am at a disadvantage." …Odd. There was something in the tone… something _different_. The 'disadvantage'… wasn't due to social things.

Papa didn't seem to notice. "Duncan cares little for titles, as do most Grey Wardens. I truly like their philosophy."

"Indeed, your preference for skill over lineage is known rather well, even in other countries." At the new voice, I looked at the door. Master Duncan was smiling, completely at ease. He once told me Highever was the only place he felt at home. He was younger than Papa with the dark skin and hair of a Rivaini. I noticed he had a few more scars than he did last time. He'd been abusing himself again. And his armor. There were more than a few dents in the odd armor he wore. I'll talk with the smiths about hammering those out for him.

An elf stood wearily beside him. Shoulder-length black hair contrasted sharply her freckled-pale skin. Her eyes were an unusual color of red and they expressed both anger and worry. She seemed very young, not even twenty, though it could have been an illusion based on her short stature. Her armor was reinforced leather, based on the distinctive grey color, and two daggers were at her sides. Her hands kept hovering over the weapons, like she was expecting an attack.

"Well, Duncan. You mentioned staying here a few days." Ah, Papa was talking. Shame on me, for not paying attention. "I, however, will leave in the morning. If there is anything you should need, please talk to Serenity." He smiled at the elf. "That goes for you as well, Agrona. Don't worry about taxing us." She looked at Papa oddly, but returned his smile tentatively.

"Hello, Master Duncan, Miss Agrona," I greeted cheerfully. "Are you here to gather recruits again?" Just a few months ago, Master Duncan had recruited a middle-aged knight who won a tournament near here. It was strange he had returned so quickly. It must be the Blight. All the stories say they were dangerous.

"Yes, pup," Papa answered. "I believe he has his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"Good for him." I smiled. Ser Roland Gilmore was a childhood friend of mine, having been sent as a squire here when I was six. He was my most constant sparring partner and frequently helped point out weaknesses in my swordplay.

"If I may be so bold, your lordship," Master Duncan began. 'Lordship' was a key word. It meant he was about to step onto thin ice and knew it. "Serenity would be an excellent candidate as well."

Huh? But I'm not all that great a fighter! My specialty lies in politics. Coercion and intimidation. Culture. Languages. Not… not _battles_.

Papa moved in front of me, glowering at Master Duncan, who shrugged slightly. "Be that as it may, Duncan, this is my _daughter_." And he was even more protective of me than he was of Fergus because of what happened to my aunt…

"Papa, don't worry," I murmured, hugging his neck. Wow… I'm almost his height now… "Master Duncan, as great an honor as that is, I feel I must decline."

He nodded as if he expected my answer. "Of course. Take it as a compliment to your abilities." Whichever ones those are.

"My thanks!" I smiled, gently tugging Papa's arm, trying to get him to relax. "Was there anything else, Papa?"

"Yes," he replied tersely, not quite looking at me. This shall become awkward very fast. "I need you to find Fergus and tell him to march without me."

I smirked. "And, while I do that, you will talk with Arl Howe and Master Duncan about the attack in the South without the worry of me eavesdropping."

Arl Howe chuckled. "She's your daughter, Bryce. Through and through."

"That she is." Papa sighed, finally relaxing. "Well, off with you."

"Perhaps," Master Duncan cut in. "She could show Agrona around while she looks for Fergus?"

"I'd be more than happy to," I replied with a smile. The perfect excuse for not going directly after Fergus, giving him more time with his wife and son. Far more dignified then 'I got lost. Again.'

Agrona looked between Master Duncan and I, emotions warring on her face. "Must I?" At Duncan's nod, she sighed. "Fine."

"Then if you would follow me, Miss Agrona?" I asked. She answered by walking straight past me. Oh, dear. I smiled at the three men remaining and followed her out.

Miss Agrona was waiting in the hall, staring at the portrait near the main doors. "That's my aunt and uncle," I said, startling her. She whirled to face me. "The little boy is my cousin."

"Their clothing is weird," Miss Agrona said, bluntly. She is one who wears what she feels and speaks what she thinks, I believe. A refreshing change from the nobles. "I haven't seen anything like that in Fereldan."

"It's been thirty years since anyone has," I explained. "It's Orlesian."

"Why would they be wearing it then?"

"That portrait is almost thirty-five years old."

She looked surprised at the age. "Why has no one updated it, then? Isn't that what nobles do? Pay to get new portraits done?" she gestured. "The kid is a toddler."

"They're dead, Miss Agrona."

"Oh." She colored slightly. Embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Just be careful about mentioning them around Papa." I pointed to the woman. "That's my namesake, my aunt, Serena. She was my father's elder sister and he adored her. Her husband was the Lord Matthias Bellamy, the Orlesian whose family was charged with Highever during the Occupation. Unlike most of the other lords in charge, Uncle Matt actually managed to balance Fereldan culture with Orlesian." Many such things _still_ existed now. Festivals, for one.

"And the people of Highever liked him for that?"

I laughed. "A popular saying is that Highever only _likes_ the Couslands and tolerates everyone else. No, he became well-_liked_ when he married my aunt, for _she_ was a Cousland, beloved and respected." I smiled sadly. "The little boy was my cousin, Julian."

"What happened?" she asked, curious. "How did they die?"

"During the Rebellion," I answered after thinking for a bit. "The Usurper, Meghren, could not believe the rebels could win any battles without a traitor among his own nobles. So, he deduced that there _must_ be one. My uncle made it no secret that he disliked Orlais's occupation of Fereldan and wanted to return Highever to my father. Meghren sent a legion of chevaliers and slaughtered everyone."

"Oh." Her eyes were wide as saucers. "That's… bad."

I half-smiled. "Indeed."

"And your dad found them? Is that why we have to be careful?"

"Papa heard of the attack and snuck inside through one of the hidden entrances." Through the one in the larder. "He fought his way to the family wing, where he was _certain_ his family was hiding. Instead, he found their still-warm corpses. From what I understand, he proceeded to kill every chevalier in the castle until they ran in fright."

"Wow…" her eyes were wide was saucers. "He killed all of them?"

"The saying of our house is that only death can best a Cousland." I smiled. "Papa proved that a lot during the Rebellion, I'm told."

"How arrogant." There was bitter anger hidden in that tone. "My curiousity on that is sated for now, though."

I laughed. "Just on that? Any other questions?"

"Why do you use a two handed sword?" Yep, definitely a person who speaks her mind.

"Master Duncan recommended it, actually, after watching me practice with a pole arm. The styles are surprisingly similar."

"Then why do you carry a dagger?"

"So that I am never without a weapon." Because who expects someone (a 'pampered' noble) to forgo sleep to learn one extra style?

"No depending on your guards?" There was a slightly sneer…

I tensed up. "They have their own lives. I'd rather they not waste them." She looked stunned. "Now, then. Where would you like to go? The chapel?"

She scoffed. "I've no intention of getting preached at, noble."

"Please, Serenity." She looked at me like I had a second head. "What?"

"…Fine. Serenity. Call me Agrona. No 'miss' anything."

I nodded. "Very well. Since you are, for whatever reason, disinclined to visit the chapel, perhaps you would like to visit the library?" I smiled as I remembered something. "Elder Dwyn of the Alienage recently gave us a few books with elven stories, if you'd like to borrow them?"

"Why would you have books of elf stories?" she seemed really confused by the concept.

"For many reasons," I answered. "The Elder wrote them down, though, for Oren, my nephew. He enjoys those stories the best and he's spoiled."

"Sure," she said, smiling slightly. A nice smile, one that made her look adorable and child-like.

"Then, follow me." I lead the way to the library… or tried to.

We ended up at the treasury. Agrona peaked in and look at me like I was crazy. "Interesting library."

"Well… it's the treasury. All the special guests get to see it." I walked in to find the guards posted there sitting at a table, playing poker. "And the _very_ special guests get to see the guards working so diligently."

"Milady!" the guards stood up suddenly, almost knocking the table over. "We were just…!"

"Taking a break?" I supplied, grinning. They tentatively smiled back. "Don't worry, I won't tell. But you'll teach me tomorrow."

"As you will, milady." They saluted. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, out we go, Agrona!" I shooed her out with a laugh.

"A noble who wants to play poker?" she glanced back, confused.

"A noble who _does_ play poker," I corrected. "I think that will be a suitable punishment, no?"

"That's lighthearted."

"And why shouldn't it be? It's not like they abandoned the post." I paused in the hallway, thinking. "Now, providing I'm remembering correctly, the library is nearby."

"If you remember correctly?" At this rate, Agrona was going to _keep_ that confused look on her face. "Don't you live here?"

"I have absolutely _no_ sense of direction." I sighed mournfully. "I'm afraid I kicked out all that useful knowledge when I was little and discovered I couldn't keep it _and_ the knowledge of all the fascinating cultures of Thedas." Agrona laughed, quickly muffling it with her hand. I merely grinned. "Feel free to laugh. I certainly do. Now, then. Library."

As luck would have it, I _did_ remember correctly. However, my timing could have been a little better. I had interrupted a lesson.

"Ah, Lady Serenity," Aldous greeted, smiling slightly. Aldous was the tutor of all children in Highever Castle. Servant, squire, or noble, they were all taught fairly and impartially under his eye. At the moment, he was teaching two new squires. They had arrived just a few days ago. I wonder what their names were.

"Aldous!" I greeted warmly. "Do you remember where the stories from the Alienage are?"

"It's a little early for Oren to be read a story, isn't it?"

"They are for our guest. Agrona, this is Aldous," I introduced, gesturing. "Aldous, this is Miss Agrona, a Grey Warden recruit from…" Oh. I don't know where she's from.

"Denerim," Agrona supplied. "I'm from the Denerim Alienage."

"Ah… So, you are looking for familiar stories?" he nodded. "Middle shelf on the left bookcase. Providing no one has decided to rearrange them. Again."

"Aldous!" I laughed. "Fergus and I were children! And it wasn't just us, either! Cailan and Anora had a ball helping out!"

With a small curious glance, Agrona darted over to the shelf. Aldous chuckled, shaking his head. "Perhaps you can assist in my lesson while you wait, milady?"

"What are you teaching them?"

"Your family history." The boys groaned. "Behave!"

I laughed. "Come now. It won't be so bad."

"Indeed. I will never cease to be pleased that you decided to put most of your effort in scholastics rather than your weaponry." He smiled.

I returned it. I'm not too bad a fighter, especially once I started learning the two-handed style, but I preferred book-learning. Especially cultures, languages, and history. Well, and politics, but that's the thread that binds the three.

Knowledge is the whetstone to words. Words were my weapon of choice.

"Now, then." Aldous clapped once. He always began a lecture like that. "What do you remember about Teyrna Elethea?"

"She led the local Banns against Calenhad," I answered easily. Teyrn Loghain once compared me to her. Or at least, the 'her' everyone heard of through the tale. A strong woman who could wield words better than swords. Only Calenhad was able to escape her manipulations.

"The Couslands fought the king?" one squire asked, eyes wide with shock. My family is near famous for their support of the Theirins.

"Calenhad was an invader in her eyes, not the King," I gently explained. "A heavily armed man with an army trying to take over the people she swore to protect. From what I understand, she very nearly won."

"But lost in the end when Calenhad forced a direct confrontation with weapons," Aldous said, continuing the story. "The story say Calenhad was so impressed by her, though, he allowed her to keep Highever and _all_ of its lands in exchange for fealty to the throne."

"Even though she fought?" asked the other squire.

"Calenhad wishes to unite the country, not destroy it. He asked for loyalty to his throne."

"And she gave it?"

"Nope." I grinned. "No, she refused."

"But the Couslands still have Highever!"

"'I will not swear to the throne. It is a trinket that can be stolen through lies and trickery'," I quoted. "'Instead, I will swear to you and your line. Only one who has bested me shall command the loyalty of I and my children. If another seeks it, they must repeat the feat.'" I smiled. "According to records, Calenhad was moved by her speech and allowed that oath be sworn. This is why Highever is one of the two remaining Teryns in Fereldan."

"A fine summary," Aldous praised. "I'll have them research it more in depth later."

"Do we _have_ to?" the squires groaned. Aldous turned to scold them and I felt someone tap my shoulder.

Agrona was behind me, clutching a book to her chest. "I'm ready."

"Excellent timing!" I grabbed her arm and hurried out before Aldous asked me to help reprimand.

"Let go," Agrona snapped, jerking her arm out of my hand.

"Oh!" I gasped. "Did I hurt you? I didn't mean-!"

"That's okay!" She said in a falsely cheerful voice. "Shems _never_ mean anything."

That halted any apologies I had. 'Shem', I knew, was elven slang for human. It was their way of lashing out. I do not take kindly in being a scapegoat. Especially when I do not know the cause. "Look, I apologize if I grabbed you roughly, but-!"

"Milady!" I turned to see Ser Gilmore running up. His red-orange hair was disheveled and he had a harried look about him. What happened? "Where have you been?"

"Hello to you too," I greeted sardonically, still a little miffed at Agrona.

"I… yes, hello." He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry… I've just been looking everywhere and-"

"_Obviously_ not, seeing as you just found her," Agrona interrupted, one eyebrow raised and hands gripping her weapons' hilts.

An action Ser Gilmore mimicked. "Who are you?"

I stepped between them. "Agrona, this is Ser Gilmore, a trusted knight of Highever. Ser Gilmore, this is Agrona, a Grey Warden recruit."

He instantly relaxed. "Is that so? Forgive my rudeness, Miss Agrona." She rolled her eyes. He ignored her. "Now, milady, your mother sent me after you."

"For what?" I asked warily. Mother and I have been getting into arguments recently. My unmarried state has her all a-fluster.

"Your hound made it into the larder."

"Again?"

"And Nan is threatening to quit."

"Again."

"And even if she doesn't actually quit, she'll leave us for the Maker, yelling as she is."

"Very well." I sighed, smiling slightly. "My apologies, Agrona."

"I take it this happens often?" She had a slight grin on her face. "Why do you need to fetch the hound? Can't someone else do it?"

"He's a mabari," Ser Gilmore explained. "He won't listen to anyone but his mistress and those he judges the equal of her. In Kaiser's eyes, no one, especially in this castle, equals Lady Serenity."

"To my everlasting joy," I muttered. "And Kaiser knows better than to hurt anyone in the castle."

"Who in their right mind is going to risk that?"

Agrona tilted her head to the side, as if listening to something. "Who's shrieking?"

"Nan," Ser Gilmore and I chorused, instantly.

"Damn, that's loud. She must have some good lungs." I couldn't hear anything. Agrona must have some good ears.

I smiled at Ser Gilmore. "Can you continue showing Agrona around the castle while I deal with this?"

"As you will." Ser Gilmore bowed.

"Is that okay?" I turned to address Agrona. She nodded once, eyeing Ser Gilmore warily. "Then I will see you both later."

I walked off. Not even I, with my poor direction, could _not_ find the kitchen. It was just a matter of following Nan's yells.

Which focused on me as soon as I walked through the door.

"You!" She snapped. "Get that filthy mutt out of the larder or, Maker help me, I'll-!"

I shifted my stance to stand a little taller, making my face impassive. The best way to deal with Nan in this mood was to intimidate her. "Keep a civil tongue, Nan."

"I…" Nan sighed, deflating. As she always did when Fergus or I reacted this way. It reminded her that we weren't children anymore. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry. It's just…"

"You're under a lot of stress and Kaiser is throwing you off your routine." I smiled, dropping the act. "I'll get him now. But please, don't fret so much. I want you around for a few more years!"

She laughed softly. "Oh, you'll have me around for more than a few, child. In you go. Grab the mutt."

"As my nanny wishes." I walked past her into the larder, closing the door behind me to form an effective cage. mabari hunting, easiest sport in Thedas.

Particularly if you are the master of said mabari. My Kaiser bounded up when I entered, tail wagging and carrying something in his mouth.

I scratched his ear. "What a smart boy you are, getting into the larder! But what do you have?" He dropped it at my feet. A large rat. Uh oh. "Are there more?" Kaiser shook his head. "None?" He barked. "You got them all?" He barked twice, panting happily. "What a good boy!"

"Well?" I heard through the door. "You have him?"

"Yes, Nan!" I called back. "You had a rat infestation. Kaiser killed them."

"Rats?" Scurrying outside with faint, panicked yells. "Oh, for crying out… Little lady, get out of there and let me do my job."

I laughed, opening the door and walking out. Kaiser followed me… and then bolted out the door.

"Kaiser!" I called, chasing after him.

To find him barking happily at my mother's feet. My mother who had guests.

Oh. Lovely. Social time. Social time with my mother's empty-headed friend, her (admittedly good looking) son who Mother will attempt to set up with me, and her pretty elf servant who was very shy and made me feel like I was a ten-foot-tall monster with her half-fearful, half-awestruck looks.

Gag me first.

* * *

><p>Author's note: And here's Serenity's prologue. Or at least, the first part. There might be some contradictions with the Codex and what not, but I couldn't find much information about Elethea and how Highever was retaken by the Rebels, so I took some liberties. ^^ Any guesses for who the red-haired bard is?<p>

Yes, Serenity is now a 2-handed fighter. Mostly. She's got some dagger tricks for back-up. Nice intense debate with two different people to decide it. It eventually went to a coin toss! But I think it creates a better contrast to Agrona.

About the motto: I actually got the idea of nobles having a house motto from 'A Song of Ice and Fire'. Very dark, but well written in my opinion. The Cousland motto is 'Only death can best a Cousland' and will show up frequently enough, I think. I'm not sure if I'm going to show other house mottos, but I might. Any suggestions?


	4. Chapter 2b Betrayal

**Prologue: Human Noble – Betrayal**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>When I was little, King Maric and Teyrn Loghain visited often with their children. Cailan and Anora were, at the time, <em>Fergus's_ friends, not mine, so I stayed away from their play, wandering the castle. Getting lost was preferable to their boring, predictable games of pretend._

_During one such time, I stumbled upon King Maric and Teyrn Loghain sitting at a table, staring at an odd board. It was made of pale and dark squares and they moved weird looking pieces across it._

_Maric had sighed, bemoaning something called 'tactics' that Loghain had, when he noticed me in the doorway. "Serenity?"_

"_Serei," I had corrected. Few called me by my full first name when I was a child. I wouldn't let them. "What's that?"_

"_This?" He waved me over and picked me up so that I could see the board better. It still looked weird. "This is chess."_

"_Chess?" I asked, turning to stare at him._

"_A game, Serei." Loghain was smiling slightly when I turned to stare at _him_. "One that adults play."_

"_Loghain's favorite game." Maric smiled. "Because he beats everyone."_

"_Even you?" I asked._

"Especially_ me!" Maric laughed. "I haven't won once."_

"_That is because, Maric, you're too inclined to protect your pieces," Loghain said. _

"_And you, my friend, are too inclined to sacrifice them." Even then, I could tell there was something hidden in Maric's voice._

"_Play?" I asked._

_Maric shrugged. "Why not? You can help me. Maker knows you can't make things much worse."_

_It turned out that I didn't make things worse at all. In fact, I had helped him _win_. All because I had looked over the board, noticed one of the smaller pieces was close to the end of the board, and moved it. "End of board!" I had laughed, delighted._

_The two men froze, Loghain in disbelief and Maric with a stunned smile. "Well… checkmate, Loghain. That pawn is a queen now."_

"_So it seems…" Loghain had stood, walking out of the room. "Guess this means _I_ fetch the drinks."_

"_Have fun!" Maric called, laughing. _

"_What did I do?" I asked, curious._

"_When a pawn reaches the end of the board, Serei, it promotes. I had it promote to a queen, trapping Loghain's king and winning the game."_

"_Oh?"_

_He laughed again. "Here. Let me teach you."_

_I liked chess. In a few years time, only Loghain would play against me, though. Only he could win._

* * *

><p>I sighed, resting against the walls of the family wing, forcing my headache away. The social time was a disaster. Barely veiled anger, implications abound, battling the need to launch into an argument… It wasn't good.<p>

I glanced over to the side to see a mirror next to me. Uncle Matt had them installed, as a way to gauge how he looked as he moved, a last second check to make sure he conveyed the image he wished to. Papa hadn't the heart to take them down when he finally obtained Highever. Uncle Matt's death hit too hard.

I preferred my reflection when I was dressed to fight. My long, deep red hair (with _pretty_ little waves) was tied in a simple braid. My bangs framed my pale face (unblemished, always _important_), offsetting my dark blue eyes (with that _exotic _silver sheen. Where did it come from?). My body was fit but curvy (good hips, good breasts. Will birth and feed many _children_), a bit taller than average (stand out, always _stand out_).

I didn't look like a doll when I was wearing practice armor with a greatsword on my back and a dagger at my waist. I always did when I was dressed as a noble. With my hair half-up to show off the pretty waves in my hair, always dressed in something that contrasted my hair, matched my eyes, and showed off my perfect skin, breasts, and hips. A doll. A pawn. That's all I was. That's all _any_ noble woman was. At least, the ones who weren't seen as freaks of society. Take Bann Alfstanna, for instance. A beautiful, kind woman who won the right to rule Waking Sea when her brother became a Templar. Yet many men felt intimidated by her obvious strength, so she was still unmarried, despite her charms.

I didn't want to be a pawn. I wanted to reach the other side of the board. I wanted to promote. To anything. _Anything_ was better than a pawn.

In Orlais, in Antiva, I'm viewed as a knight, a named piece, not the strongest perhaps, but unpredictable. _They_ respect my talents. Fereldan? The Landsmeet? I'm the daughter of a Teyrn and a means to secure power and position. It's all Anora and I have ever been. But she managed to become a queen. I? To be honest, I'm not certain _what_ I want to become. Only what I do not.

"Ugh! Gross!" I heard a little boy cry. I smiled. Oh, I knew that little boy anywhere. The dearest of my heart. My nephew, Oren. I could never focus on dark thoughts around him. His smile pulled me out of them.

Pushing off the wall, scratching Kaiser's ear as he looked at me worriedly, I walked over to Fergus's room and leaned on the doorway. There was my big brother with his wife and son, the last he'd see them for a while. He adored them, would gladly die for them, and it was always touching to see them together.

But Oren had a low tolerance for 'lovey-dovey' stuff, so it was up to me to 'save' him.

"You two are nauseating," I drawled, suppressing a laugh when Oriana and Fergus jumped, startled, and Oren ran towards me, crying "Safety!" He hugged my legs and I bent to pick him up, carrying him back to his parents. Kaiser remained at the door, guarding it from 'outsiders' (non-family members). "You're getting heavy, Oren. Another few years and I won't be able to pick you up anymore."

"You do better than me, sister." Oriana smiled. Though the nine years in Fereldan had dulled her accent, she had remained unchanged from the woman who caught my flirtatious brother's eye on a diplomatic trip in Antiva. Unlike many, she always gave me her full support, even when she didn't quite understand my decisions. She also enjoyed teaching me more about Antivan culture, the knowledge you couldn't find in books, and how to be a 'proper Antivan lady'.

I smiled back. "Soon, only Fergus will be able to pick him up." Oren tightened his arms around my neck. He liked being around me almost as much as he did his parents, insisting I was 'the best auntie in the world'. I shifted to address him. "Have they been icky today?"

"'Specially so!" He screwed up his face. "Yuck!"

"Yuck indeed."

Fergus laughed, one arm around Oriana. He was always unperturbed by my teasing. "When there's a man in your life, Serei, you'll understand."

"No fewer than three, if you please," I quipped. Good. Otherwise I'd soften at the name. Everyone called me 'Serei' until I became sixteen and entered the court-life. Now, only Fergus did, his way of keeping his 'baby sister'.

"Such a thing would bring shame, sister!" Oriana mock-scolded, eyes dancing. "You must be _very_ discreet."

Fergus was _not_ unperturbed by Oriana's teasing. "I'm not sure how to take that, love."

"As the advice of a practical Antivan woman, my dear," she replied sweetly, kissing his cheek.

"Are they gonna start 'gain?" Oren groaned.

"As adorable and sickening as you two can be…" I grinned at their playful glares. "Papa wants you to march ahead. He and Arl Howe will be leaving in the morning."

"So his men were delayed." Fergus sighed. "You'd think they were moving backwards."

"Now, now, Fergus. You can't blame a man for the weather." I turned to see Father and Mother enter the room, smiling. Mother gave me an extra-warm smile, meaning she had forgiven me for my bad social skills earlier or had forgotten.

I put Oren down so that he could tackle their knees. "If you were coming up, Papa, you could have delivered your own message."

"And miss having my entire family together for the last time?" Papa grinned, ruffling Oren's hair. "Such a fortuitous opportunity shall not be squandered."

"I should have suspected," I growled, mildly annoyed. "I got complacent when I saw the one ulterior motive."

"Prayers," Mother interrupted, torn between laughing and tears. "Before Fergus leaves."

Oriana said the prayer. As was my norm, I didn't pay attention to the words, but the thoughts behind them. This was my family. They were everything to me. I would die before I let _any_ of them be harmed.

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it!" Fergus cried, immediately ending the sober mood.

"Fergus!" Oriana yelled.

"For the _men_, love!" Uh oh, Fergus was in trouble. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Well, I wouldn't mind the ale, but-!"

"What's a wench?" Oren asked, genuinely curious. That made all of us freeze, trying to figure out how exactly to answer. One doesn't talk of these things with a six year old.

"A wench is a woman who pours ale in a tavern, Oren," Papa said eventually. "Or a woman who drinks a lot of it." Papa's brilliant.

"Bryce!" Mother laughingly scolded. "Goodness, you don't _answer_ those questions! Thank you, Maker, for blessing me with a daughter, so that I don't have to deal with little boys all the time."

"Speaking of daughters," Papa said, still amused. "You might want to turn in early, pup. You've a long day tomorrow."

"All right, all right." I pouted.

"Aw… poor little Serei gets sent to bed early," Fergus teased.

"Yes, yes. To my nice warm bed. While _you_ are going to be on the cold hard ground with the icy rain heading this way."

He grimaced. "Care to trade?"

"Not on your life!"

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you. Take care of everyone, okay? Be here when I get back."

"Of course, Fergus." I returned the hug. "You just worry about coming home safe, okay?"

A tug on my skirt brought my attention down to Oren. "Auntie? Will you teach me how to use a sward?"

"It's 'sword', Oren," Fergus corrected.

"Why do you want to learn, Oren?" I asked, smiling. This should be entertaining.

"So I can fight dragons and darkspawn and monsters!" he began wielding an imaginary sword. "Take that, vile bunny! Fear my sword of truthiness!"

"Truthiness?" I looked at his parents, amused.

Oriana shrugged. "We're teaching him about honesty."

"Please, Auntie?" Uh oh… puppy dog eyes. No one's immune. Least of all, me.

"Sure. Why not?" I grinned. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Fergus, your family still managed to confuse me." Oriana sighed. "Isn't he too young?"

Fergus laughed, drawing his wife close for another hug. "Not so, love. I was around his age when I first started.

"So, I can, Papa?" Oren smiled brightly, eyes shining.

"Oren, I promise you'll see a sword up close soon. Don't bother your aunt Serei too much."

"Okay!" Oren nodded, delighted.

"Ah, this talk of swords reminds me," Papa commented. "Fergus? Do you have the family blade?"

Fergus nodded, resting one hand on the sword at his waist. In defiance to the norm, _Fergus_, not Papa, was going to wield the Family Blade during the Blight. "Right here."

"And the Shield?"

"I already _told_ you, Dad. I feel uncomfortable enough wielding the _sword_. They belong to the Teyrn, and I'm not."

"Yet." Papa shrugged. "I'm getting on in years. Perhaps my time is soon."

"Don't be so fatalistic," Fergus said, rolling his eyes. "I'll see you at Ostagar, safe and sound, complaining about the weather."

"And Auntie is going to protect the castle!" Oren cheered.

"I do wish you wouldn't _call_ me that, Oren." I sighed.

"Call you what, Auntie?"

"'Auntie'."

"But you _are _my auntie_._"

"Yes, but the word makes me feel old, Oren."

"You _are_ old, Auntie. Though not as old as Mama."

The room erupted in laughter as I looked at Oriana. "Still sure you want to teach him about honesty?"

She chuckled. "Next lesson is how to talk to women."

"Ah, those lessons." Fergus nodded, thoughtful. "Those were useful."

"Especially on those travels with Bann Teagan," I teased.

He winced. We never found out much of what he did, but he was always careful it stayed that way. "Maker's breath, Serei! I'd like to not worry about my tea when I get back!"

"On that note," I said, stretching. "I'm for bed."

"Aw… I wanted to play with Kaiser," Oren whined. Kaiser would only tolerate Oren's play when I was near and awake.

"You can play tomorrow, okay?" Kaiser barked in agreement. "See?"

"Okay…" he said, smiling despite obvious disappointment. "Love you lots, Auntie!"

"Sister, would you like me to come in later and brush your hair?" Oriana offered. "Or are you heading straight for sleep tonight?"

Tempting, but… "Sleep." I smiled. "Tomorrow night?" She smiled back and nodded.

"Come, pup, we'll leave together," Papa said, touching my shoulder. "I need to talk with Rendon and Duncan more."

After final farewells, Papa and I walked out of the room, Kaiser following me immediately. I wonder if Papa had a question to ask me. It was odd he wouldn't try and spend a little more time with Fergus.

"Pup, did Rendon's behavior earlier seem unusual to you?" He asked quietly. I was right. "Or was it merely me?"

"No, I thought so too." I bit my lip, thinking. "Maybe he's worried about Nathaniel? It'll be a bit before the Free Marches hear of the Blight."

"That must be it." He smiled, reassured. "I'll be certain to speak about it with him. Don't fret."

"Yes, Papa," I replied in a child's voice. He laughed, ruffling my hair before walking off.

I went into my room, changed into nightclothes, and was asleep within the hour. At least, I think so. Because the next thing I knew, it was dark, odd sounds were coming form outside, and Kaiser was barking a warning.

"What is it, boy?" I whispered, trying to soothe him. He merely growled, continuing to stare at the door. I went to open it, but he blocked my path. "Kaiser?" he nudged me to where I kept my dagger. "Kaiser, it's the middle of the night." He kept pushing. "Oh, all right." I snatched it up, unsheathing it before moving back to the door. "Honestly, Kaiser, this had better be-!"

The door burst open, a guard tumbling through the threshold. I knelt down to study the man. I knew him; he guarded the family wing. There was an arrow through his neck. What was…?

Kaiser barked a warning and someone tugged me up by my hair. A soldier I didn't recognized leered at me. "The girl's awake."

"Not to worry," Another unknown soldier said, appearing in my door. "The ones across the hall weren't much trouble." Across the hall? Oriana? Oren? "Hey, think we might have some fun first? That Antivan whore wouldn't-" He screamed, Kaiser at his throat. I grabbed my hair and brought the dagger across it, startling the first soldier. I took advantage of that to slit his throat.

Pushing down the shock of my first kill (murder), I ran across the hall, jerking the door open. I froze in the doorway, dagger slipping from numb hands.

'Don't worry Oren!' Fergus had laughed. 'I promise you'll see a sword up close soon!' Well, the Maker has a sense of humor.

Oren and Oriana were lying in a pool of blood. _Their_ blood. I collapsed next to them, frantically trying to find a pulse. But there wasn't one. They were both dead. They were still warm.

Kaiser appeared then, licking Oren's face. Trying to get him to wake up. "Kaiser… he… he isn't…" I couldn't finish the sentence. Oh, Andraste, what will I tell _Fergus_? Who was attacking? Why?

"No!" I glanced behind to see Mother in the doorway, wearing armor for the first time in my life. "Oh… Oren, Oriana…" She stumbled forward, dropping next to me to cradle Oren. I brushed the hair out of Oriana's face, noticing her unique bracelets, each one of the beads hiding a deadly poison, or so I've been told. "They aren't even taking hostages!" Oh, Mother was talking again. "They mean to kill us all."

"Who, Mother?" I asked quietly, removing Oriana's bracelets from her wrists. 'Take these if something happens to me,' Oriana told me once. 'I'm sure you'll find a use.'

"Rendon's men." I looked at her then. Her eyes were bright with anger and tears. "I don't know why, though."

Betrayal, of course. The question is, _who_ is the betrayer? "Where's Papa?"

"He wanted to talk with Rendon before going to bed. Told me not to wait up."

"We have to find him." We have to find everyone.

She nodded. "Go fetch your sword. I've some armor for you." She carefully put Oren down and disappeared.

I lingered a while longer, just staring. Poor Fergus… he might just curl up and die when he hears. Kaiser nudged me, my dagger in his mouth. When I took he, he nudged me again. Then again, when I didn't move. A few more nudges later, I was out of the room, dagger in one hand and greatsword in the other, and waiting patiently as Mother slipped some pretty blue armor over my head. "It's heavy," I whispered.

"It's silverite," she replied. "The armor was supposed to be a gift for your birthday, but you need it more now." As she finished buckling the thing, she noticed something. "What happened to your hair?"

"I cut it. They were using it as a handhold."

"I'll even up the ends later," she promised. "Come. We'll check the treasury first, to see if Bryce has been there."

We ran. It was hard, moving through. There was rubble and fire all over the place, blocking our path. Guards were fighting soldiers everywhere; we helped where we could. The bodies that lined the path, though, were the hardest to see.

The poker-playing guards were dead inside the treasury. But they did their job. The vault's doors were untouched, even by blood. Mother opened the door (locked, Papa hasn't been here) and ushered me inside.

I'm always surprised the place isn't dustier. We never entered here. Only when we were in need of the Cousland Blade and the Shield of Highever, both as old as the Cousland Family itself. Fergus had already left with the sword. Papa was to wield the shield tomorrow.

"I can't use a shield, Mother." I grabbed it anyway. "It's too awkward."

She shoved some jewels at me and I grabbed them without thinking. "You might have to take it to Fergus, darling."

Everything froze again. "What?"

"Listen to me." She grasped my shoulders, looking me in the eye. With a start, I realized I was taller than her. When did _that_ happen? "You remember how your father snuck into the castle when it was last attacked? During the Rebellion?"

"The larder," I answered. "The passage through the larder."

"It is the _one_ hidden passage Rendon doesn't know about." Her grip tightened. "You might have to go through it alone."

"My duty is here, Mother!" I snapped, glaring. "It's to my people!"

"I'm just stating the possibility. Let's find your father first."

"Fine." I managed to hook the shield on my back. For some reason, it was heavier than my sword. "To the gates."

The destruction left us only one path to the gates. Not that it would have been hard to find anyway. That's where almost everyone was, fighting for their lives. It's also where Papa _wasn't_. Where was he?

"Bar the doors!" Someone ordered as Mother and I ran in. Ser Gilmore. He glanced our way and looked relieved. "You're both alive. I was certain they'd gotten through."

"They did." Stoic mask, calm voice. A noble must always project confidence. A noble can never afford to break down. "Oren and Oriana are dead."

Ser Gilmore winced. "Forgive me. I should have seen this sooner."

"We've all been blindsided." I looked at the gates, noting how they were slowly warping. Mother had already left the area, still hunting for Papa. "How long will the gates hold?"

"Not long. You must leave while you can."

"Pardon?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"You must get out of here. You must stay safe."

"Absolutely not!" I snapped. "I'm not going to run away while you all risk your lives."

"You are our lady, a noble of high lineage."

"And so I'm somehow _better_ than everyone else? My life is somehow worth more than yours!"

"Yes," he answered bluntly. "To us, that is."

"You must be joking! No life is worth more than any others!" I glared. "I cannot allow you all to die just to save me."

"Serei, if I have to knock you unconscious to get you to leave, I will." I knew he would too. "Follow your mother and leave through the larder passage. If any of us survive, we will find either you or Lord Fergus. I swear it."

Tears slipped down my cheeks. When did my mask fall? Kaiser whined at my feet. He hated to see me crying. "Slaughter them all. Make them pay for every inch with their lives."

Ser Gilmore bowed. "As milady orders." He turned to help hold the gates. I turned to run through the main hall and to the kitchens. I almost tripped over Nan's body. She had taken out five soldiers before they did her in. Tough old woman…

"There… you are," Papa said as I entered the larder itself. Was I really here just this morning, praising Kaiser for catching rats? "I was… worried."

"What happened?" I asked. Papa was leaning against some of the storage boxes, wincing as Mother pressed a cloth against his stomach. He was bleeding a lot.

"Rendon," he gasped out. Mother must have pressed too hard. "Rendon stabbed me…. ordered his soldiers…"

"Luckily, Duncan and I weren't far away, just outside the room." I turned to see Agrona in the doorway, daggers dripping blood. "He's a coward, by the way. Waited until the Teyrn here grabbed him in a hug before stabbing him. Duncan and I burst in, scaring him off, and managed to get the Teyrn here. Duncan went to find any survivors, so I stayed to guard."

"Rendon Howe?" Mother asked, shocked. "But… but we've been friends for years! Why would he do this?"

"It doesn't matter. He won't… get away… the King…" Papa doubled over, coughing…

Blood. He was hacking _blood_. "Papa!" I dropped down beside him, desperate to help. Somehow.

"Bryce, we need to get you to a healer," Mother pleaded.

But Papa shook his head. "I won't survive the castle."

"That's a poor jest, Papa!" I snapped, eyes tearing up again. "You'll be fine. The exit isn't far."

"I can't move much, Pup. Certainly not enough to get all the way out."

"Don't be so fatalistic. I'll carry you." I jerked my head back at the shield. "You can't be much heavier than this thing."

"Ah, good. You have the shield." He smiled slightly. "Pup, you must give it to Fergus, tell him what happened…"

"I'll carry it, but _you'll_ tell him." Was I insisting or begging? "Okay?"

"Ah, here you all are." Master Duncan walked in, sheathing a bloody sword. His worried face betrayed his nonchalant tone. "This exit hasn't been discovered yet, but I would not count on that continuing."

"Duncan, please…" Papa lifted a bloody hand towards Duncan, who knelt to clasp it. "Get my daughter and wife to safety." He must already know about Oriana and Oren. "Please."

"I shall, though I must ask a favor in return." I could tell Duncan hated asking for whatever it was. "I came here for a recruit. The Blight demands I leave with one."

"I… I understand." Papa sighed, letting go of Duncan's hand. "Keep her safe."

"What? Whoa! Hold up!" I looked between them. "I'm assuming you're talking about me? What if I don't _want_ to be a Grey Warden?"

"Our line always does its duty, pup." Papa tried smiling again, but it was too tired. I think he knew that because he also reached out to ruffle my hair. His hand was bloody. I didn't care. "The darkspawn need to be… destroyed."

"You can't expect me to-!"

"We don't have time!" Agrona snapped, glancing at the door. "Your dog's growling; knights are heading our way." Kaiser must be guarding the entrance.

"Kaiser!" I called. He came instantly, nuzzling me before licking Papa, trying to clean the blood.

"Go," Papa urged. "Quickly."

"I…" I'm supposed to leave? Abandon everything? Abandon everyone to _die_ for my sake?

"Go with Duncan and Agrona, darling." Mother stood, drawing an arrow. "You'll escape easier without me."

Everything was freezing yet again. No, no, no!

"Eleanor," Papa tried to reason, but she shook her head.

"To death do us part, Bryce. Did I not swear that?" She smirked. "I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door. You can't do it on your own." Papa sighed, conceding.

"Then get prepared." Agrona bit her lip, eyes surprised yet teary. "They'll be here soon."

"Duncan! Grab her and go!" Papa ordered. I knew that voice. It was the no-nonsense, listen-to-me-because-I'm-right voice. The one everyone obeyed.

Even Duncan. He dragged me off. I struggled, but he had too strong a grip. I couldn't break free. Kaiser licked Papa and Mother once each before following.

"Papa! Mother!" I screamed. "Let me go, Duncan! Damn it! Let me go!"

He ignored me. "Agrona, scout ahead. Try and find a path with few soldiers." She dashed off and he twisted to address me. "Stay silent. You'll make escaping harder. And in your state, you might be killed." I think he was trying to calm me down. He knew I preferred logic to emotions.

But at that point, we were outside and I could see my beloved Highever burning with dying screams fillings its halls. Kaiser was at my side, howling at the corpse of our home.

"Let them," I murmured. "Only death can best a Cousland and I would not mind conceding the fight."

Wisely, he kept a strong grip on me during the trip to Ostagar.

Ostagar, where I fervently prayed Fergus was.

Because if he wasn't, if he had fallen, then I was the last of my line.

* * *

><p>Author's note: And now we've hit the last of the Origin prologues. ^^ like I did for Agrona's second chapter, I tried to utilize the achievement name.<br>The silverite armor is due to the fact that Cousland are nobility (rich) and can afford _good_ armor. She'll actually keep that armor until the Landsmeet, though.  
>If it seems confusing or chaotic, especially once the attack begins, that's actually somewhat intentional. Serenity is panicking during this.<br>Also completely skipped the talk with before reaching Fergus's room because… it's awkward to implement. Instead used it to get a glimpse at Serenity's insecurities. ^^


	5. Chapter 3 The Camp

**The Camp**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh! We should thread them with ribbons!"<em>

"_No."_

_A pout. "Let's look at these jewels, then! Oh! Look at this gold and red-!"_

"_No."_

_Another pout. "Then how about these earrings?"_

"_Maker above!" I shouted, disrupting the pile of jewels and ribbons. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have agreed to have flowers in my hair!"_

_Shianni, surprised by the outburst, calmly began picking things up. "But they're pretty."_

"_They're _girly_!"_

"_What's wrong with being a girl?"_

"_Have you looked around, Shi?" I growled, swatting some of those damnable ribbons away, wishing we had a fire to burn them in. "Females are nothing in this society."_

"_We are a nation of freedom, Agrona. Freedom for all."_

"_You live in the Alienage and you think that?" I got up, pacing. "Any female who wants to make a name for herself has to work three times as hard for half-the recognition."_

"_You're getting _married_, Cousin. You should look prettier than normal."_

"_I am marrying a stranger I've never met. I don't give a damn what he thinks. I don't give a damn what _anyone_ thinks." I shoved the jewels away as Shianni tried to hand them to me. "I will _never_ wear those things. They're what a girl wears. And girls don't get far in Thedas."_

* * *

><p>The trip to Ostagar was… interesting. Mostly due to the Lady Cousland, Serenity.<p>

She confused me. So much. Her entire family had. _None_ of them had looked down upon me for being an elf. In fact, they had barely commented on it. The _only_ time it came up was when little Oren (adorable with black hair and blue eyes) asked if I could tell him more 'elf stories'. And his mother (pretty red-haired woman with some faint accent) had scolded him for differentiating like that. The Teyrn and Teyrna (loving couple, strong couple) had checked on me often to make sure I had everything I wanted (not needed, _wanted_). Maker above, the _heir_ (Black hair, blue eyed like his son) had teased me before marching off, calling me a 'pint-sized powerhouse'.

And Serenity had maintained a calm, laughing face as she lead me around Highever. It only faded when I called her a 'shem'.

And when Duncan dragged her out of Highever. She had cried then. Yelled, screamed, and cried. Refused to look at us during the first night out. Just curled up against her dog (malbari, Kaiser) and ignored us.

Now, she was calm, almost cold, and smiling. Technically. Her eyes looked too _dead_ for me to call it an actual smile.

Duncan had been surprised when I mentioned it. Apparently, he hadn't noticed. He complimented me for my observations skills… and my ability to get a reaction out of her. Any reaction, save a real smile and laugh.

I glanced at her now as we walked towards the camp in these weird, according-to-Duncan-once-abandoned-but-now-not ruins. Two-handed sword on her back (didn't most nobles prefer the sword and shield style?) and a dagger at her waist. She _had_ been carrying a shield, but Duncan had taken it, promising it would get to Fergus (the teasing heir; someone to not mess with according to Duncan). Her red hair (Same color as my eyes) was far shorter now, and (somewhat) choppy. I had offered to even up the ends, but she had snapped at me. Of course, I had snapped back, leading to an argument that went nowhere fast. Duncan had almost laughed when he returned (from scouting) to find us glaring at each other.

"The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago." Oh, speaking of Duncan, he was giving us (me) a history lesson. "Near here is where the bulk of the Darkspawn horde resides. This is where we make our first stand. Should we fall here, all of Fereldan will follow suit. As such, all of the Grey Wardens of Fereldan are here." He smiled at Serenity and me. "Soon, you two will join the ranks and battlefield."

"And then we get to kill darkspawn and the like, right?" I grinned. "Sounds like fun."

"Sounds horrifying to me," Serenity murmured. "All these people… I wonder how many will survive the first wave."

"None with _that_ kind of attitude." I rolled my eyes. "Lighten up."

"Sure, let's play around with people's lives. That _is_ always fun."

Any argument we would have had was interrupted by an odd man with long blond hair worn loose, blue eyes, and ridiculously bright-gold armor walking down the path. Gold armor? _Really_? Might as well paint a target and wear a big sign that says, 'I'm here! I'm here! Hit me!' Still, he greeted Duncan cheerfully enough and he looked kinda familiar.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Cailan, King of Fereldan, son of the Savior King Maric," Serenity answered with a small smile. "Slayer of a thousand demons, champion of a dozen maidens, and… oh, wait, those were all pretend games. Wait a moment while I differentiate, if you please." I laughed and her smile widened.

"Uh oh, laughter. I think I should be worried." Holy Maker! How did he get so close? He gave me a friendly smile. "And there's no need to be all formal, Duncan. We're going to be shedding blood together, after all." …The _King_ discards formalities? Where's he been? "Tell me, friend. What's your name?"

I scoffed. Serenity _might_ (might, eventually) get the friend thing, but not this _king_. "I'm no friend of yours, shem." Duncan sighed, exasperated, while Serenity sent me a half-horrified, half-amused look.

But the King only laughed. "Well, aren't _you_ lively?" I stiffened, remembering Vaughan, but he continued with, "And here I thought all Grey Wardens were passive-aggressive!" Wait… so… "You came from an Alienage, yes?"

"Yeah, the one in Denerim," I answered automatically, still trying to figure him out. Maker, what's up? Seriously?

"Really? What's it like there?" Was he actually _eager_ for my answer? "My guards essentially _forbid_ me to go and Fergus and I haven't figured out a way yet to shake them long enough." Fergus? That's Serenity's older brother. They were friends?

"I killed an arl's son for raping my best friend." Nothing like brutal honesty.

"Wait, what?" Finally! A _normal_ reaction. "_Rape?_" Or maybe not. He was far more horrified by the latter part than the former. "An _arl's son_ raped someone?"

"An elf, sir."

"Who cares?" He was aggravated. "Which son? I haven't had any nobles running up to demand satisfaction yet, so I'm assuming the news hasn't traveled yet."

"If I had to guess," Serenity finally spoke. "We've been suspecting Vaughan for years for just this sort of behavior." Wait, they _knew_?

"Maker, keep him." The King sighed. "Otherwise, I might do something rash. Again." Another sigh. "I hate politics. And I hate how people try and hide this stuff from me."

"Why do you even care?" I asked. "They're elves."

"They are still citizens of Fereldan and, therefore, my people." His eyes flashed. Anger? Regret? "How many other crimes have gone unpunished?"

"I could give you a list of the ones I know?"

"That would be wonderful. I'll be certain to make time once this battle is over." He smiled, grateful, before turning his attention to Serenity. "And it's wonderful to see you again, Serenity. It seems like forever since the last Landsmeet."

"Just a few months, Cailan," she laughed. First-name basis with the king? Yeah, we've got friends here. What exactly was the rank of the Couslands again? What did 'Teyrn' mean again? I never kept track of politics. Just that the nobles were rich and would barely miss what I stole.

"Still, what are you doing here? Fergus had said you were remaining in Highever to guard the castle." He looked worried. "Is Bryce ill?"

"…Ah…" Her smile faded and her eyes went shiny with tears. The King, panicking, tried to move towards her, but I blocked him. Didn't matter he was almost a foot taller. He wasn't getting near. She didn't want that. And, despite my feelings towards her, I'd guard her. Someone needs to.

"I'm afraid, your Majesty, that Highever has fallen," Duncan answered, voice heavy and soft with sorrow. He had told me that Bryce Cousland was a good friend of his, that the Couslands always invited him for 'family events'. The loss must've hit him hard. "Everyone who was inside the castle is most likely dead."

"_Everyone?_" The King's eyes were wide. "Oren? Oriana?"

"They were killed before I was even attacked," Serenity whispered.

The King closed his eyes, sorrow evident. "Oh, _Fergus_… How can we tell him?"

"How can you _not_?" I demanded. "He deserves to know his family died because of a cowardly Arl attacking the castle at night when most of the soldiers had left."

"Arl?" The King opened his eyes to look at me in confusion.

"Arl Howe, I think his name was." I shrugged. "He stabbed the Teyrn and his men boiled out from those secret hallways you nobles are so fond of."

"And Howe actually believes he'll get _away_ with this?" The King's eyes flashed with anger. Uh oh. "Honestly? I can't think of a single reason strong enough to _justify_ such a slaughter! You have my word, Serenity. As soon as this battle is over, I'll turn it north and string him up myself!" The anger deflated. "It… it won't bring anyone back… but I will _not_ allow him to profit from this."

"Where is Fergus?" Serenity asked.

"…Scouting…" I could tell he didn't want to tell her that. "I… I could send a message…"

She shook her head. "No. I need to tell him." She was retreating behind that stoic mask again. "I… I need to tell them how they died."

"How did you escape? Maybe others?"

"Kaiser prevented me from getting killed in my room. After that, Duncan and Agrona helped me escape." Yeah, by dragging you, kicking and screaming.

"So, your mabari saved you?" The King smiled, carefully reaching out to Kaiser. "Then, I think I can forgive him for nearly taking my hand off." Wait, what?

She laughed. It sounded hollow. "_That_ was over fifteen yeas ago. And it was your fault."

"Do you actually accuse your King of being in the wrong?" He pretended to be scandalized. I almost laughed.

"_You're_ the one who tried to snatch his toy!"

The King laughed. "Let's catch up later. For now, I think I'd better let Loghain know that he doesn't need to send a search party and that you're here. He'll enjoy seeing you again." As we walked away, I heard him mumble, "And we'll need to discuss how we'll slaughter Rendon Howe."

Maker above, the King was weird. So casual and friendly. Like a puppy, almost.

"…Wander the camp a bit, though we must begin the Joining soon." Shoot! Duncan was talking!

"Joining?" I asked. "Another test?"

"Yes. Another test. Life is full of them." Holy Maker! He _jokes_! And here I thought he was always so serious. "I need to confirm all the materials are here, though. Wander the camp until I find you." he nodded a dismissal and walked off.

Leaving me alone with Serenity and her loyal Kaiser. I began to walk off… and she followed me. "What are you doing?"

"Pardon?" Her voice was sweet innocence. But nobles are never innocent.

"You _can_ go wherever you want, your ladyship."

"I am the lady of nothing but bloodstained walls and corpses." Her dead eyes flashed. "Call me something else."

"Shem?"

"Sure!" She answered, brightly. "May I call you 'elf'?"

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you like."

"Thank you. I think I will. And that's to follow you. You're entertaining."

Growling, I stormed off. She caught up instantly. Damn her and her tallness. "You're annoying."

"Was it Vaughan you killed?" What a change in topics.

"And if it was?"

"I'm sorry for what you and your friend must have suffered." By this point we had made it to the camp proper. And it was loud. Really _loud_. People were _everywhere_. I mean, you couldn't swing a dead cat around without hitting someone. Before you ask, _that_ came from eavesdropping on a guard.

"I'm sure," I growled, stopping to face her.

"I am," she insisted. "We've suspected for years he's been doing something like this."

"And you did nothing." As normal for a shem.

"We had no evidence." She seemed aggravated. "We couldn't move without evidence. Probable cause. Otherwise, we risked the Landsmeet coming down on us."

"So you all just let him? How typical. Shem nobles, caring about appearances."

Her eyes flashed. "Stop acting like elves are the only ones we nobles hurt. In case you've never noticed, humans do some damage to each other too."

"Not as much as elves! Ugh! Why do you even care? Maker! You're like one of those useless Chantry priestesses!" My voice was rising. "'Oh, all are equal under the eyes of the Maker. The Maker cares for his children.' Bah! Worthless!"

"Nothing is _worthless_, Agrona. All _do_ have equal worth."

"How can you believe such things? How can you believe the Maker even exists? I mean, look at your family!"

"Perhaps you should learn a sense of tact, Agrona!" She yelled. Vaguely, I noted everyone was staring at us. "Forgive me, but I'd like to think my _slaughtered family_ has a place to rest in peace! Or is it the way of city elves to rub salt in wounds?"

"Why not? Shem do it all the time. 'Oh, everyone is equal, but some are more equal than others'!" I threw my hands up in the air, holding back the urge to just hit her. "Oh, why am I even talking to you about this? What do you care? You were _born_ into freedom!"

"A freedom my parents shed blood for! A freedom that cost my father his _entire family_! And do you know what _freedom_ I got?" Her fists were clenched. "I have the _freedom_ to worry endlessly about my duty and reputation, the _freedom_ of wondering whether people were kind to me because of my personality or my title, the _freedom_ of knowing that one day I might have to make a political marriage to secure an alliance!" Her eyes didn't seem so dead anymore. "_I_ had to worry about such things. Don't you know what a female noble is? A _pawn_. We're rarely anything more! The ones that _do_ become something more are looked at as oddities, almost ruining any chance of those _alliance marriages_ that are oh-so-important!" She glared. "You don't know a thing about nobility, Agrona." She turned around. "Oh, and for the record, we believe Vaughan has raped over twenty girls. One managed to tell a guard, but she ended up dead in an 'accident'. We refused to move forward until we had more information so that we could protect the other victims." She laughed bitterly. "Besides, all of the victims were women. And woman's word against a noble… the Landsmeet wouldn't take it. Women have to work three times as hard for half the recognition." She stormed off.

Leaving me stand there, staring, feeling drained and _horrible_. I had let my temper get the better of me. Ugh, I _hate_ feeling guilty. I'm just going to wander the camp and hope I could tear into someone.

Unfortunately, everyone seemed to do their best to avoid me. Sometimes, I caught glimpses of Serenity talking to people (an older woman dressed like a mage, for instance) but she would always disappear before I could reach her. Ugh… this was the worst.

My foot hit something. I looked down to find a sword and bent to pick it. Not of bad quality, though not the best. Iron was my guess. There were some jewels in the hilt. Flawed, all of them, barely worth their weight in copper.

"You elf!" Someone shouted. I looked up to see some male shem glaring at me. "You _stole_ that from me!"

"First off, no. I didn't. I found it on the ground. Second off, don't insult my tastes. This sword wouldn't sell much. _If_ I was going to steal something here, this is so not it." I have _got_ to learn how to control my tongue.

He flushed. Anger? "You dare-!" He moved to smack me.

Someone grabbed his arm. Duncan, wearing the same technically-a-smile that he did back when I was conscripted. "You are attempting to strike one of my recruits? Most unwise."

The men scoffed, trying to pull his arm out from Duncan's grip. It didn't budge. "The Grey Wardens keep thieves now?"

"I didn't steal it!" I snapped. "It's not worth the trouble and, besides, who would I sell it to?"

"Lying elf!"

"That is enough." Duncan let go of the man's arm to take the sword from me. "The jewels on the hilt are flawed. The material is grey iron… It's probably worth half a sovereign at most." He handed the sword back to its owner. "Most definitely _not_ worth the time to steal. Have a pleasant day." Duncan gripped my shoulder and led me off.

"How did you recognize all that?" I asked, curious.

"The same way you did. With my eyes."

"You aren't nearly as stoic and calm as you pretend to be, are you?"

"Perhaps." He laughed softly. "To answer your question, I used to be a thief."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Val Royeaux was hard for a street child if you didn't steal. Denerim was much nicer to steal from. The guards were far more fun to outmaneuver."

"You stole in _Denerim_?" I laughed.

"My first time there. I had just become a Grey Warden and was bitter about my conscription. I had hoped if I caused enough trouble, they would let me go."

"And now you're the Warden-Commander."

"Life has a well-developed sense of irony." We stopped walking. "Now, I want you to find Serenity."

"Why?" I asked, guardedly.

"I cannot afford to have two Grey Wardens angry at each other."

I flushed. "You heard the argument?"

"Agrona," he sighed. "I think they heard you in _Orlais_."

I looked down. "You want me to apologize?"

"I want you two to sort out your differences, quickly. These things might get you killed on a battlefield. I'd rather not outlive you two."

I sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll find her." Guess I have to try and swallow my pride and apologize. Maker knows the noble won't.

"Good. Now, when you've done that, I want you to find a Grey Warden named Alistair. He'll be assisting you in the Joining." He smiled as I nodded. "I will wait by the Grey Warden fire, near the center of camp. Go there after meeting him." He walked off.

I sighed again. Great. Now to hunt for two people, one of which I didn't know, in this huge camp. Not fun.

Not fun in the least. Especially since I had to find _Serenity_ first. Okay, maybe not _had_. But I wanted to. Unfortunately, despite her lofty lineage and bright red hair, I couldn't find her. Anywhere. Damn it. My feet were starting to hurt with all the walking!

"Well, who do we have here?" I glanced over my shoulder, some time after I talked to Duncan, to see a male shem, armed with two swords, grinning at me. "I haven't seen you about. You new?"

…If I'm going to be polite to Serenity, I'd better practice. "Just arrived with Duncan."

"Oh, so you're one of the two new recruits?" He looked me up and down. "Didn't expect you to be a girl."

"And do you believe that makes me weaker?" I snapped. I was _not_ going to be polite to a chauvinist.

"Not at all. Just wasn't expecting it." he shrugged, smiling easily. "Name's Daveth. I'm a recruit like you." Really? "It's about time you two showed up, though. Was thinking they'd cooked up this ritual just for laughs."

"Do you know anything about it?"

"I've heard they're going to send us into the Wilds here for some reason."

How odd. "Why so secretive?"

"No idea." He shrugged. "It all makes my nose twitch."

Nose? Twitch? "Well, if you watch my back, I'll watch yours," I offered.

"Oh, I'll be watching!" he laughed. I grit my teeth. Maker? If you were going to throw womanizers my way, you should have also granted me a nice temper.

"Don't get too distracted, good sir," a laughing voice sang behind me. I turned to see Serenity walking up. Where had she been? "Otherwise, the barbarians, witches, and darkspawn will snatch you up!"

"Um… er…" Daveth looked unnerved. "I'll… uh… I'm going to talk with Duncan now." He dashed off.

Serenity giggled. "My apologies for intervening. But if I can't knife someone, neither can you. Besides, I don't think Duncan would appreciate killing a recruit in the camp."

"You wanted to knife someone?" I asked. Not me, I hope.

"A most wonderful knight who dreams of glory and honor, but does not understand such things require sacrifices." She sighed. "I heard you were looking for me. Is something wrong?"

"Um… well…" Okay. Now… just to start…

"I'm sorry for earlier, by the way." I froze, staring at her. Sure wasn't expecting her to apologize, let alone first. She looked away, coloring slightly. "I shouldn't have yelled. It was… most improper." She sighed. "I should have remained calm. It's what I've been taught." Why would anyone be _taught_ to hide their thoughts?

"And then you would have been sitting on all of that and I might have never knew," I replied. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry too. I probably said some things I shouldn't."

"Isn't that how all arguments go?" She smiled slightly.

And I got a sudden idea. "Hey, want to agree on something? To try and prevent something like that from happening again?" She nodded, looking intrigued. "Okay. Now, you confuse me. You aren't like the shem I'm used to and I keep expecting you to switch, to drop the likable persona. So, how about I do my best to stop thinking that way and give you a chance? In return, you try to not be so damn calm all the time and let me know what's going on in your head. I'm not a mind-reader and used to second guessing _everything_ a shem does."

"That sounds fair." She held out her hand. "Let's shake on it, then. I'll do my best to voice my thoughts more around you and _you_ will try to think of me as a fellow recruit instead of a shem noble."

"Deal." I grasped her hand. "And now that we've managed to clear the air, we need to find a Grey Warden named Alistair."

"Alistair?" she cocked her head to the side. "I heard one of the Chantry priestesses talking about him. Something about delivering a message." She pointed at a nearby pavilion. "He went that way."

"Well, let's go!" I bolted up the ramp. "I'd like to start this ridiculous Joining and-!"

"I will _not_ be harassed!" huh? I stopped running and hunted for the voice. There, on one of the raised platforms. A mage and warrior. The mage looked irritated, while the warrior seemed like he was just trying to do a job.

The warrior raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm harassing you by delivering a message." That was a new voice. So the mage thought he was being harassed?

"Your glibness does you no credit!" Your _yelling_ does you no credit.

"And here I thought we were getting along so well!" Sarcasm dripped from the warrior's words. "I was even going to name one of my children after you." He paused for effect. "The _grumpy_ one."

"Fine!" The mage snapped, scowling. "I will speak to the Mother." He stomped towards me. "Out of my way, fool-elf!"

"Excuse me?" I _tried_ to shift so that I was _more_ in the way, but Serenity pulled me to the side, winked at me, and tripped the mage as he pass. Okay, maybe I _could_ get to like her.

"You know…" the warrior began, coming down the steps. "One good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

"I know _exactly_ what you mean." Serenity nodded, smiling. "Pretty soon, we'll all be doing circle dances around the campfires."

"It's like a party, but with death and blood and the like!" He laughed before noticing something. "Wait, I don't know you two. You aren't dressed like mages, but are you?"

"And if we are?" I grinned up at him. Damn, he was even taller than Serenity. Why am I so short? "Would that make your day worse?"

He grinned back. "More like I want to know my chances of becoming a toad."

"No, neither of us are mages," Serenity answered. "We arrived with Duncan earlier today."

"New Warden recruits," I clarified. "I'm Agrona and this is Serenity. We're looking for an Alistair. That you?"

"So, you two are the recruits Duncan bragged about." Alistair smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you," Serenity replied. "We look forward to traveling with you."

"Really?" He seemed surprised. "That's new."

The three of us began making our way to the center of camp. "So, what was with the argument?" I asked, curious.

He sighed. "Well, long story short, the Revered Mother asked me to deliver a message to the mage and, because the Grey Wardens are supposed to be all neutral and nice and not-making-enemies, I had to agree."

"Okay?" Still confused. "Why did he think you were harassing him?"

"Relations between the Chantry and the Circle of Magi have been growing more tense in recent years." He shrugged. "Oh, and I'm a former templar trainee."

"Oh, I see; wait, what?"

He laughed. "You should see the _look_ on your face!" Now that I look, he's not all that old. Probably closer to Serenity's age than mine.

Speaking of Serenity, she saved me from making a complete fool of myself. "So, you are a former templar?"

"Trainee," he corrected. "Duncan conscripted me before I took my vows."

"Did you not wish to become a Grey Warden, then?"

"No, I did. But the Reverend Mother didn't want to let me go. I think she hates giving people things. Except scoldings." He shuddered. "She _really_ liked given those out. We should send her out against the Darkspawn. One lecture and they'll be crawling back to the Deep Roads."

A malbari barreled into Serenity right then. Judging by her laughter and cooing, I figured it was her Kaiser. Duncan wasn't behind, gently rebuking Alistair for his sarcasm towards the mage. Daveth and some older man I didn't recognize were loitering closer to the fire. Since Serenity grimaced when she saw the older man, I assumed it was the knight she mentioned earlier.

Duncan waved the other two over and began talking about darkspawn blood and treaties. I didn't pay attention, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

I looked around the camp, trying to place the feeling and why I was experiencing it. I happened to lock eyes with an older male shem with pale skin, black hair, and bright silver armor.

Suddenly, the vibrant, lively camp was silent. No longer was I looking at numerous people (soldiers) running around, preparing for the upcoming battle. Now it was a corpse-strewn _ruin_. Blood and bodies were _everywhere_. I got the sense of huge loss, of _betrayal_…

A cold wind blew, snapping me out of… whatever that was. The silver-armored shem had disappeared… and I couldn't stop shivering.

Serenity wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "What's wrong?" she murmured. "I know it can't be the Wilds."

"I don't know…" I mumbled back, leaning a bit into her. "I just got a really horrible feeling…"

This was supposed to be the great stand against the Darkspawn. This was supposed to be a battle where most everyone would return to their families, alive and well.

But, I could shake the feeling that very few people were going to survive.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<br>Whoo! Here's the camp! I thought I'd put an argument between Agrona and Serenity here. For fun. :)

A note for the beginning: the scenes are scenes of the past that I'm _hoping_ gives a bit more information as to what's going in the heads of Agrona and Serenity. I'll do my best to make the scenes somewhat relevant to the events inside? ^^;  
>Also, while Duncan is noted to be a stoic, some parts in the game hint that its more of his 'commander mask' and that, around other Wardens, he's far more relaxed. So I thought I'd show that a bit.<p>

As for the final scene, it's meant to be a tie with the odd dreams she sometimes has. Anyone have a guess as to the "older shem" she looked at right before?


	6. Chapter 4 The Wilds

**The Wilds**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't often Maric and Loghain argued. But when they did, the results were spectacularly frightening. Generally, people just left the two alone afterwards, refusing to get within ten feet of the seething men.<em>

_But when I was a child, I was curious, and I wondered what could have caused such a fiery display. So, I hunted for them. Maric was always the easier to find. He would always hide in his study, staring out the window, drinking something from a goblet. "Goldie?"_

_My voice startled Maric. He jumped, dropping the goblet (red wine splattered the ground), desperately groping for a weapon he didn't have._

"_Goldie?" I called again, more to reassure him than to get his attention._

"_Serei?" He slumped in relief. "Maker preserve me; don't _do_ that. I think you scared ten years off my life."_

"_Sorry." I skipped up to him, smiling. "Are you okay?"_

"_Well, of course." He smiled back. "It's hard to feel bad when someone so sweet visits me."_

"_You two were yelling really loud," I commented. "But it didn't make any sense."_

"_No, it wouldn't make sense to anyone but Loghain and I…" he sighed. "It's an old argument. From the Rebellion."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Serei, promise me something."_

"_Oki?"_

"_If you end up in the Korcari Wilds to the South and you meet this crazy old woman… don't write her off. Remain wary and listen to what she says with an open mind. But be certain to _listen._"_

"_Why would I be in the Wilds?"_

"_Serei." He was very serious, as if there was something _hidden_ in the promise._

"_I promise, Goldie!" I laughed. "Come on. Let's play!"_

* * *

><p>I feel like the universe enjoys playing jokes on me. Devote everything to my family; have it all destroyed in an instant. Swear I'll never march onto a battlefield; find myself preparing to do just that.<p>

Wonder why I would ever be near the Korcari Wilds; end up hunting in them.

The Wilds are interesting, though. Far different from the Brecilian Forest we had to go through to get to Gwaren. It's cool and muggy. Beautiful and deadly. Quiet and chaotic.

…Well, not so 'quiet' at the moment. Our little group is… rather loud. I truly wouldn't be surprised if the camp could still hear us.

I looked around, studying each one.

Alistair – Grey Warden. Former templar, just short of swearing his vows when conscripted. Strong and reliant in battle; clumsy and adorkable (to borrow a word from Empress Celene [charming woman]) outside of it. Wanting to follow the laws and do good in the world; not above a few trickster pranks to keep things amusing. The Knight of the group, predictable yet not.

Daveth – former street-thief and pickpocket. Grew up in a small village not far from here. Was conscripted by Duncan after being caught pickpocketing. Grateful to avoid the noose, despite the cavalier attitude. Broke numerous laws; retains a sense of honor. The Bishop, attacks from the side to protect.

Ser Jory – Knight of Redcliffe. Winner of the tournament held in Highever a few months back. Desperately in love with his wife, pregnant with their first child. Focuses on the glory of being a Grey Warden; seems to not place a lot of thought in their potential sacrifices. The Rook of the group; straightforward and open.

Agrona – City elf of Denerim. Freely admits to being a thief in the area, for food and money to buy needed things. Freely admits to killing an arl's son, for raping her best friend (and cousin). Straightforward and honest; chaotic in thoughts and movement. The Queen – the most unpredictable, potentially the most powerful.

What am I doing here? What is a pawn doing among named pieces? It makes no sense. Why would Duncan recruit me? Was he _that_ desperate?

"Could you talk a little?" Alistair asked, coming up beside me.

"Why? It seems we are making enough noise as is," I replied, gesturing at the group of three ahead. Daveth was roaring with laughter and Ser Jory stammered with outrage. Agrona was ahead of them both, smirking. "I don't know why Agrona insists on needling them so much. She hates them both."

"She finds it entertaining, I think. But their noise just makes your silence all the creepier," he teased, grinning. "Talk a little."

"About what?" Now that I got a good look at him, he looked similar to… someone. Similar face, same grin, same laughter in eyes… who did he remind me of?

"Oh, I don't know." He shrugged. "Anything?"

"Where are you from?" Who are you like?

"Clarification time: 'Anything but me.'"

"I could return to silence," I pointed out.

"_Fine." _He sighed. "Well, if you'll recall, I'm a former templar. So, I'm from the Chantry."

"I was always under the impression that children were _given_ to the Chantry."

"Oh, so you mean from before then?" The feigned misinterpretation (feigned idiocy) was familiar. Even the facial expression… ugh, I _hate_ having the answer so close…. "Well, I was raised in Redcliffe by Arl Eamon."

"Oh! I know the place!" I smiled. "My mabari, Kaiser, was a birthday present from Arl Eamon, actually. He seems to be a kind ruler." If a little pompous.

"I thought so." He seemed uncomfortable. "Or, rather, I think so now. Not so much as a child, but that's a tale for another day."

"All right." I could understand that. "So…"

"Hey!" he pouted. "You asked a question, so I should get to ask one back!"

I sighed in mock exasperation. "Very well."

"Let's see…" he comically pretended to be in deep thought. "How about… why the two-handed sword? Most female nobles I've seen forgo weapons training completely."

"I do not want people to die for my sake." Yet that was exactly what happened. "So, I learned how to use a weapon to protect myself. I started with pole-arms and daggers, but Duncan thought the greatsword would suit me." I shrugged. "I'm not certain how accurate the assessment was, but the style is certainly similar enough to pole-arms that I was able to adapt quickly."

"So, you learned to fight so that you could battle alongside the people who swore to protect you?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all," he reassured. "I find it admirable." He smiled softly… and it finally clicked.

"Oh! Cailan!" I gasped, thrilled to finally solve the puzzle.

"Uh… no?" He looked around, confused. "Pretty sure the King isn't here."

"No, no!" I shook my head, smiling. "No, you remind me of Cailan."

"Oh?" He looked… actually, he looked a little ill. "How so?"

"For starters, you look a lot alike…" I scrutinized him. "Though, you are more reds and browns to his blondes and blues, which actually makes you more appealing in the looks department. Blonde and blue is so clichéd." I shrugged as he began to look amused. "But you two have the same smile, the same grin."

"That so? What a coincidence." He seemed nervous.

"I suppose…" I trailed off, thinking. "Actually, I think you remind me more of Maric."

He started and returned to looking ill. "Really?"

"Yes. Your sense of humor is similar. You use it like a shield, to deflect and hide behind." I smiled wryly. "Almost as much as you use your _actual_ shield."

"And _how_ exactly did you know the Savior King well enough to know this?"

I laughed. "Really? Someone who doesn't know? I thought it had spread through the camp by now. So many exclamations."

"Nope. Missed it. Was probably busy getting my ear nagged off by the Mother."

"I'm the youngest of the Couslands." All two that remain. "I grew up with Cailan and Anora as my 'cousins' with Maric and Loghain as my 'uncles'." The Howes were the same, but look how _that_ turned out. Not that it would happen with Maric and Loghain. Loghain would never betray… and Maric was five years _dead_.

"So…" Alistair was looking _very_ uncomfortable all of a sudden. What had him so nervous? "Anyway…"

"Hey, lovebirds!" Agrona appeared in front of us. She moves silently; another reason why she's unpredictable. "Less talking; more walking."

"I could have sworn we _were_ walking," Alistair replied sarcastically. "Or was it the ground itself that moved? So strange."

"If I may guess," I began, tone innocent. "You are upset because we left you with only Ser Jory and Daveth to converse with." Her instant glare told me 1) I'd hit a mark and 2) she knew that I knew I did. She's entertaining… and so refreshing.

"More like you left them to get killed," she ended up growling. I suppose nettling the two lost all entertainment.

I shrugged. "Feel free to do so. Remember, though, that you will need a good explanation for why Duncan has two less recruits." I smirked. "Wolves, perhaps? Or maybe darkspawn? Certainly more heroic, yes?"

"And I suppose you two conveniently forgot I'm right here?" Alistair asked, teasing. "Or do you have plans to do away with me too?"

"May-be." Agrona smirked, drawing out the word. "It _would_ be nice to get rid of all the useless boys all at once."

"Of course, Alistair is a _proven_ Grey Warden," I commented airily, playing along. It was worth the look on his face. "Much harder, though not impossible, I think."

"Remind me not to get wounded around you two," he said, rushing ahead. "Looks like Daveth and Ser Jory are waiting for us. Come on."

Agrona and I followed, giggling over his reaction and coming up with "plans" to do away with the boys….

Until we saw exactly _why_ the two men were waiting.

Blood soaked the ground. Weapons lay broken beside mostly-intact bodies. The Royal Seal blazed through the grime on their armor. These were our men. Or were. Andraste… the poor men… slain so mercilessly…

It was all too easy to change the greens and browns of the woods to the grays and whites of Highever… Was this what my home looked like now?

"Maker…" Daveth breathed, slowly walking forward. "Looks like they caught some trouble, yes?"

"A little more than 'some', I'd think," Alistair replied, grimly. "Darkspawn more than likely. They must have been ambushed."

"Not wolves?" Ser Jory asked, looking very green.

"Look at their wounds, idiot," Agrona snapped, turning a corpse over. "I've never heard of a wolf that could bite so clean through a body. Or are you suggesting the wolves around here have figured out how to use a blade?" She gave Ser Jory a disgusted glare, as he turned even greener. "Idiot shem."

"Let's check for survivors?" I suggested with an even voice. Good. My control was slowly returning. "If there are any alive, then their information would be… most accurate."

"Survivors? From this lot?" Agrona scoffed. "Look, there's no point in wasting time." She began nudging a body, emphasizing her point. "There's no way in the Void any of these men are ali-!" The body groaned. Agrona shrieked, leaping back and unsheathing her daggers. Daveth followed suit, muttering something about witches and spells. Ser Jory looked close to fainting.

The soldier rolled over, slowly crawling towards us. "Who? Who is…?" he managed, squinting up. "Grey… Grey Wardens?"

"Well," Alistair began, shakily. "He's not half as dead as he looks, is he?"

Ignoring him, I knelt by the soldier, smiling reassuringly. "Easy now; you're safe."

"Thank… thank the Maker…" He bit back a grimace. I studied him quickly. His armor was of higher quality than the average soldier, certainly higher than the others here. That must have been what saved him. "They came… from everywhere… the ground… the trees… Please…" He reached up to grip my arm, pleading. "I have… to get back… report…"

"With those wounds, he's not going two feet before dying." Agrona shrugged, walking past. "Let's go."

"Are you suggesting, Agrona…" I began in a calm, even tone. Good. I didn't want another argument like at the Camp. I wanted my control. "That we leave him?"

"Our job is to locate the scrolls and obtain the vials of darkspawn blood before sundown. We're pushing it close as is." She smiled sardonically at me. "It's _logic_, noble." Ah, Duncan must have told her of my preference for logic and practicality. "Besides, it's a shem."

I returned her smile with a sweet one. She looked unnerved. Perfect. "Then go on, Agrona. I have bandages in my pack that I'm certain I can spare. I'll find you later." The smile twisted to a smirk. "After all, I should save my _fellow_ shem, yes?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do whatever you want, noble." She stormed off. Daveth smiled apologetically at me and followed.

I dug through my pack, addressing the two men. "Follow her. She has no idea where she's going." Ser Jory obeyed immediately. Knights. Always following orders.

"You sure you're going to be all right?" Alistair asked, looking worriedly between the quickly-disappearing-group and me.

"We've been making so much noise; I think I'll find you all easily enough." I smiled up, softer than the ones I gave Agrona. "Go on. Before they walk into an ambush."

"Oh, all right." He sighed. "If you take too long, we're hunting for you." He ran to catch up and I returned my attention to the soldier.

It really didn't take long to bandage him. Five minutes, perhaps. However, since the poor (determined) man couldn't walk more than two feet without falling, I lent him my shoulder.

The gate guard took my charge with a relieved cry, sending for a healer. I lingered until a mage came running up. Senior Enchanter Wynne, if I remembered correctly. I had a lovely conversation with her earlier about the Fade and the connection to the darkspawn, as well as just magic in general.

Smiling in relief, I returned to the Wilds to discover something.

Either the group had become a _lot_ quieter or we hadn't been nearly as loud as I thought. There was no sound on the wind, not even an echo.

I sighed. Well, this shall be interesting. I wonder how my sense of direction is today.

Two hours later, I had my answer. Horrible. As per usual.

Sometimes, I found evidence I was heading in the right direction. Namely, large piles of corpses. But, they were few and far between, leaving me to wander aimlessly through the woods, hoping to find another pile.

It didn't help that I came upon an old camp of the Chasind, complete with corpses and a journal. Said journal described the culture (and language) of the Chasind. I _adored_ learning of other cultures. They were fascinating… and useful. Especially when Fergus had visited Antiva and found himself captivated by a beautiful Antivan woman. He had all but begged my help in courting her.

Around a year later, I finally met Oriana and knew Fergus had chosen his bride well. Knew, beyond a doubt, that she had been worth teaching my hard-headed brother…

Tears pricked my eyes, but I willed them away, forcing myself to read the journal. No point in crying. The dead were dead.

Following the directions in the book, I found an abandoned camp where a cache was (supposedly) hidden. I was curious if I could find it. Treasure-hunting… Oren had always loved playing that game…

I noticed something glinting in the worn fire-pit. I knelt down, carefully shifting the ashes to find a small metal box. Grinning, I pried it out and opened it. Gems. Bright gems of vivid colors. I wonder how much they would be worth. I'll ask Agrona later, when I find her. She seems to have a good eye for such things.

I slipped the box into my pack… and happened to glimpse some small, dark creature trying to sneak up on me. I unhooked my greatsword and whirled, cleaving the thing in two.

For some reason, the twisted creature reminded me of a dwarf. Was this a darkspawn? Why did it resemble a known race so much?

A noise to my right told me the darkspawn wasn't alone… and I was. Oh, joy of joys. I hate fighting. I whirled again, swinging my blade in an arc to slice the newcomer.

…Why was this easy? What was going on? These things brought down an entire squad. Something was wrong. I should not be killing them so quickly. Not alone.

Pain flashed up my leg, the _one_ part of me unarmored. I swung my arm back, cracking my pommel into something. Yet _another_ darkspawn, sprawled on the ground. I drove the blade down, killing it, and checked my leg. Andraste… the wound was close to the hamstring.

Why did it try to cripple me? Why not go for something more fatal?

There's a secret about the darkspawn. That's the only explanation.

And the Wardens must be hiding it.

"Found her!" I heard in the distance. "Looks like she got caught in a fight." I looked up to see Alistair not too far away. What was he doing here? He ran towards me, but was soon passed by Agrona. She stopped neatly in front of me, glaring up.

I smiled down. "Is something the matter?"

That's all it took to set her off. She launched into a long, loud, _animated_ rant. And fast. I could only catch a phrase or two. "…Shem nobles and _not thinking_-?"

"I can think just fine," I interrupted politely.

"Really now?" Agrona was still glaring. "So, what made you _think_ to not look for us?"

"I did," I replied with an easy shrug. "But… well, I do remember warning you about my lack of direction. So many more interesting things to learn, you see."

She stared at me, blankly, before remembering. "SO WHY DID YOU STAY BEHIND?"

"Temper, temper," I chided. Some birds were startled into _flight_. I thought that only happened in tales.

"Um…" Alistair cautiously walked up. "Please don't fight?"

I turned my smile to him. "We're not. She's yelling."

"And _you're_ impossible!" Agrona snapped. So... the unknown shem wasn't worth the worrying and I am? I think I'm flattered.

I ignored her. "Where are Daveth and Ser Jory?" They weren't nearby as far as I could tell.

"The knight and womanizer are back there." Agrona gestured vaguely in a direction. "We left them to wait while Alistair and I hunted for you."

"And, with our quarry found and captured, I suggest getting back before the two kill each other," Alistair teased.

"Why not? Get the knight out of our misery." Agrona laughed before catching sight of something. "Go on, Alistair." He looked at her confused. "Serenity's gotten herself wounded. Might have to take the armor off."

He went crimson and dashed off with a hasty, "Yeah, I'll go on ahead. Bye!" called over his shoulder.

Agrona bent down to check my leg. "This is near the hamstring."

"I noticed," I murmured. "It doesn't seem deep. Painful, but…"

"Not deep at all," she confirmed. "Really, only deep enough to snip the tendon if it had hit right." She looked worried, wrapping a bandage around it. When did she get that out? "They tried to cripple me too. They went all out on the boys and held back on me."

I looked her in the eye as she stood up. "I've a feeling there is something important we should know and do not."

"The Grey Wardens keep secrets. The only way to learn them is to become one, it seems." She smiled slightly. "Well, let's catch up with the boys."

As it turned out, they weren't far away from the old building with the treaties when they decided I'd been gone too long.

Though, arriving there led to yet another problem.

"Where in the Void are they?" Agrona growled, pacing. "Who could have taken them?"

Alistair looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I don't know. Duncan said a seal should prevent others from getting it."

"Well, I've heard old treaties sell for high prices nowadays," Daveth joked with a tired grin. "Someone must have stolen them."

"Now isn't the time for joking!" Agrona snapped.

"Nor is it the time for yelling," I retorted. "Let's think of what to tell Duncan."

"Perhaps, instead, you could think of telling me your purpose here." At the new voice, I turned to find a woman around my age standing on the platform above. Revealing clothing, dark hair tied in a loose bun, hawk-gold eyes; who was this woman? She continued speaking when none of us answered. "Are you a vulture, come to pick at the remains of a corpse? An intruder, come too far from the trodden path?" She began to circle us, akin to a predator stalking its prey. "Come. Tell me."

"We are Grey Wardens," I answered, polite and neutral, smiling. "We were ordered to find the treaties stored here in the past."

"Ah, so _that_ is why you disturb ashes long since settled." By this point, she was in front of us. "I have been watching your progress, wondering where you went and why…" her gaze focused on me. "You, though, disappeared for a time."

"The Wilds are so beautiful that I'm afraid I got distracted and lost my way."

"Stop talking to her," Alistair said, quietly. "She must be one of the Chasind-"

"Oh, so you fear barbarians shall come swooping down onto your camp?" the woman mocked.

"Well…" Alistair replied, thoughtfully. "Swooping _is_ bad."

Before anyone could comment on the funny remark, Daveth broke in. "She's a Witch of the Wilds!" His quiet voice was full of terror. Witch of the Wilds… I've heard that somewhere… "She'll turn us into toads!"

"Such idle fantasies!" the woman scoffed. "Have you no minds of your own?" She turned her gaze to Agrona and I. "You two. Women do not scare like little boys. Tell me your names and I shall tell you mine."

"Why should we give our names first, you-!" I stomped on Agrona's foot to cut her off, still smiling.

"My name is Serenity. It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Such manners!" The woman smiled, pleased. "You may call me 'Morrigan'."

"As you will, Morrigan." Politeness. She responded well to it. "Perhaps, if you do not mind, you could help us?"

"You mentioned seeking these treaties… in that chest? Treaties that are… there no longer?"

"There no longer'?" That was Alistair, anger thinly veiled. "You stole them! You… sneaky… witch-thief!"

"That was eloquent," Agrona quipped. I bit back a laugh. "Why are you being so polite, Serenity?"

"Assuming the 'witch' part is true, she's a mage. Who in their right mind angers an unknown mage?"

"Oh, I don't know. Sounds like fun."

I gave her a droll look. "Remind me not to be anywhere near you if we find a dragon. Especially a sleeping one."

"I see I shall get nowhere with such a naïve idiot!" the woman exclaimed, scorn evident, before returning her gaze to me. "Please, I prefer sensible conversation."

"I shall do my best," I laughed. "I am assuming, based on your indignation, you are not the one who removed the treaties. Do you know who did?"

"Twas my mother." Well, she answered readily enough.

"'_Mother'_?" Agrona repeated, surprised.

"Yes, my mother. What? Did you think I was birthed by a log?" she mocked.

"Please forgive my companions for their tired tongues," I quickly said, hoping to head off an angry-Agrona-retort. "Please, will you take us to your mother?"

"Now, _there's_ a sensible request!" she laughed. "I like you."

"Careful," Alistair murmured. "First it's 'I like you' and then ZAP! Frog time."

"It might be interesting being a frog," I replied, grinning at his disbelieving stare. "See the world through another set of eyes."

"Serenity, was it?" Morrigan appeared at my side. "Please, walk nearer to me than they. You are most practical."

"As you will," I replied. "Though, I'm a _curious_ practical-sort. Would you mind answering some questions on herb-lore? I saw one flower, for instance, that looked like an ingredient for a poison I know, but the color is off."

She laughed. "Tell me more of the flower. Where did you find it?"

Thus went the trip to Morrigan's home. At least, for me. The others remained tense, uneasy, while I kept conversation with Morrigan. The topics ranged from herbs to history to the Chasind folk. Never her or her mother, though. She skillfully avoided the topic. Mysterious woman of the Wilds… Maric and Loghain both mentioned something like this in their tales of the Rebellion. But she was far too young to be the same one.

Eventually, though, we arrived at a quant little hut… with an old woman, dressed in plain clothes, waiting outside.

And, though the woman appeared harmless, if a little mad, there was something about her that made me uneasy.

Wilds… crazy old woman… was _this_ the woman Maric referred to?

"And what of you, child?" The woman's voice startled me out of my thoughts. "Do you believe as these boys do? Or, like your fellow woman, do you think something different?"

"I…" I believe you are wearing a mask. "I am not certain what to believe, ma'am."

"A statement that implies more wisdom that it seems." She looked between Agrona and I, gold eyes focused and intelligent. Yes, the 'madness' was a façade. Or was she so mad that she became brilliant? "So much about you two is uncertain, yet I believe…" She looked surprised. "Do I? I believe I do!" That surprise wasn't feigned, I think.

"So, _this_ is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair asked, barely hiding laughter. Was I the only one uneasy around the woman?

"Has Morrigan been telling those fanciful tales?" The woman laughed. "Of how she dances under the moon…"

"They didn't come to listen to your wild tales, Mother." Morrigan's exasperated tone spoke volumes. No matter you or what you were, parents were _always_ embarrassing. Pain shot through me as I remembered my own.

"True," the woman agreed. "You came for these." She handed Agrona a stack of papers. "And before you start barking, the seal wore off. I've been protecting these, waiting for the Wardens to return and retrieve them."

"Pro… oh." Alistair colored, embarrassed. He had assumed the worst.

Agrona, however, didn't believe her. "Really now? You _protected_ them?"

"And why not?" The woman countered, a note of anger seeping through. "Take them to your Commander. Warn him that this Blight is greater than they realized or predicted."

"I'm sure," Agrona replied, dryly. "They will be eager to listen to your advice."

"Oh, yes, indeed." The woman cackled. "But, do not mind me! You _have_ what you came for."

"And, thus, it is time for you to go." Morrigan's tone was a dismissal and, as was obvious by her answer to her mother's reply, wanted little to do with us now.

But as the others left, I remained, still scrutinizing the woman.

"You stare so much, child," she said. "You will lose your way again if you do not follow."

"My apologies, ma'am," I replied. "I was wondering if I could discern your mask if I looked a little harder."

The woman met my gaze and smiled. It did little to reassure me. "My, my… you look and act like Elethea. You are a Cousland, yes? That line was always wary of me."

"Pardon?" 'Line was always wary'… wait, no. How did she know I was a Cousland? I never told her.

"Intelligence. Good. You'll need it." Her smiled widened. "Do not fret, child of Highever. I am not threat for now."

"That…" I swallowed, quickly retreating behind my stoic mask. "That does not mean you will _not_ become a threat later."

"Indeed," she laughed. "I would suggest worrying about your Blight first."

"The Blight you warned Maric of years ago?" I guessed. I remembered overhearing _that_ discussion. It was one of the many arguments Maric and Loghain had. In fact, it had been their _last_ argument.

Her gaze sharpened and, for some reason, I was reminded of the dragons of legend. "Child, you are treading into dangerous waters. Take care to not be like your uncle and perish in the waves."

"Pardon?"

"Enough," she dismissed. "I am certain I shall see you again. Soon."

"…As you will…" I nodded. "By your leave… Lady Mage."

Her answering laughter haunted me all the way out of the Wilds.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Surprisingly… the rewrite of this chapter took less time than it took to write the original. Probably because I didn't change much… I think?<p>

Morrigan's friendliness might seem a little out of character, but she seems to respond well to politeness, so it seemed reasonable.

A note about the wardens: Agrona is a recently-turned 18-year-old about 5'1"-5'2". Compare this to Serenity, 21 and 5'9", and Alistair, recently-20 and 5'11"-6'0". This is the reason why Agrona was 'cursing her shortness' in the previous chapter and why I'm trying to make her seem more like a child compared to… well, at least compared to Serenity. Alistair is pretty child-like in his own right.  
>Anyway, only a few chapters more before we hit the end of the revisions. ^^<p> 


	7. Chapter 5 The Joining

**The Joining**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>Patience, little wolf," Valendrian chided. "Good things come to those who wait."<em>

"_I thought the early bird gets the worm, Elder," I countered, glaring at the fire. It was a festival night and we were roasting these puffy-sweet-gooey things. Some Orlesian treat that was _delicious_. _

"_It is both."_

"_Can't be. You can't both wait _and_ be first!"_

_He laughed. "Little wolf. Be like your namesake."_

"_You _want_ me to cause trouble?" I asked, cheekily. "Mom named me for an Ancient God of war, strife, and carnage." _

"_No, little wolf. I want you to be like a _wolf_."_

"_Don't wolves chase their prey?"_

"_Sometimes. Sometimes quickly, sometimes slowly. Sometimes, they take the time to set up ambushes. Sometimes, they go for the throat."_

"_How does this relate to patience?"_

"_It is related to the two phrases. They deal with different circumstances differently and, thus, you must learn to adapt, like the wolf you are so much like."_

_I pouted. "But I hate waiting."_

_He ruffled my hair. "Yes, but look what happened while we were waiting." He reached over and removed two of the sweet things from the fire. Golden all around, perfectly toasted. "Now. Watch as all the others gain char marks on their treats because they sought to do other things, instead of waiting."_

"…_Can I have another?" I asked as I bit into the treat. Gooey and delicious and sweet and perfect._

_He laughed, looked around furtively, and snatched another one for both he and me. "Our secret, little wolf."_

"_Secret!" I laughed._

* * *

><p>Ugh… any longer and I'm going to start killing things. Preferably weak cowards that no one would miss.<p>

Like Ser Jory, complaining even now. Pacing, antsy, nervous. Driving me up the freaking wall.

Daveth alternated between ignoring him and glaring _at_ him. I might actually get to like the womanizer if he continues to act like this.

Alistair was watching us all with worried, haunted eyes. What was with this Joining? Something worrisome, I could tell that much.

And Serenity was resting against a nearby column, eyes closed like she was napping. The damn noble was named accurately, I'll tell you that much.

"The more I hear about this Joining," Ser Jory said." The less I like it."

"Are you blubbering _again_?" Daveth rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Really?"

"Why are there these damned tests? Have I… we… not already earned our place?"

"Maybe it's tradition." Daveth shrugged. "Or maybe they're just trying to annoy you?"

We stay here much longer and Ser Jory is going to die because of _my_ annoyance. I never did learn patience as Valendrian wanted me to. I nudged Daveth, smirking. "Why is the female city elf braver than the male shem knight?"

"My wife is in Highever with a child on the way," Ser Jory defended. Again. "If they had told me…"

If your wife so important, you shouldn't have come. "Well, I hope your wife survived Highever's fall. The place is an absolute wreck. Blood and carnage and the like. All over the place."

Ser Jory froze, shocked. Or was it horrified? "What?"

I was about to explain, in detail, when a calm, cold, serious voice called my name, "Agrona." I looked to find Serenity, relaxed but alert, staring at me with ice-blue eyes. "You are being cruel."

"And _he's_ being annoying. Glory, glory, glory with no sacrifices."

"You are doing a remarkable imitation of a child." She walked up, grabbed my arm, and dragged me away from the boys. "Is that your intention or is it accident?"

"It would serve him right if she… wait, no, it wouldn't." I sighed, growling.

"No, the death of a loved one doesn't serve anyone 'right'." She sat down on a ledge and pulled me beside her. "No matter how annoying and idiotic they are."

"I mean, he's going on and on about how unfair things are!" I ranted. "Well, _life_ isn't fair. Life isn't _supposed_ to be fair!"

"No. If life were fair, I would be a corpse and my nephew would have survived, instead of dying like a pig for slaughter."

…Oh. Great. She's going all creepy-calm. Damn it. But… "No. He wouldn't have. And my best friend wouldn't have been raped by a noble who thought too highly of himself."

"Exactly." We sat in silence for a bit, watching Ser Jory and Daveth arguing about something. "This secrecy and silence is unnerving, though. Especially in light of what happened in the Wilds."

"Really?" I looked at her, surprised. "But… you're so…" Serene.

"I am trained to remain calm in any situation to give an illusion of confidence and control. Papa taught me that." She chuckled sadly. "It's why my argument with you earlier was so shameful."

"But that sounds so unhealthy." How can one lock everything up?

She laughed, bright and loud. A _real_ laugh. "I'm going to keep you. You're entertaining."

"I belong to no one, noble," I growled, somewhat playfully. "I swear fealty and loyalty to no one."

"You belong to the people who care for you. Always." She smiled sadly. "That was one of Aldous's lessons…" Aldous… the old guy in the library…

"Are you all right?"

"About?"

"Highever."

She immediately closed up, going all stoic. "Of course I'm-"

"Remember that agreement? You speak your mind more and I give you a chance?"

She half-smiled. "I did agree to that, didn't I?" She sighed, slumping slightly. "I live. Beyond that, I truly cannot say." She looked past me. "Master Duncan is here."

I glanced over. Sure enough, Duncan was walking up with a silver goblet. He placed it on a nearby table, looked around… and I got to see him looking _very_ confused. He glanced at Alistair who pointed to us. Duncan turned and waved us over. "Well," I sighed. "Let's get this over with."

As soon as the two of us rejoined the group, Duncan spoke, "At last, we have come to the Joining." He steeled himself, as if preparing for something. Maker, don't tell me he's going to die giving us whatever power the Grey Wardens have. That just sounds like a scary story told to the littles. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight…" And that's my cue to daydream. Long speeches drive me crazy.

Crazy… I wonder how things in the Alienage are right now. I miss everyone… hope everything's all right…

"We… we're going to drink the blood of those… things?" Ser Jory stammered, in disbelief. What did I miss?

"As the first Grey Wardens did, as we have," Duncan confirmed, nodding (with a small, proud smile) at Alistair. "This is the source of our power."

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the Taint," Alistair said, jumping into the conversation. "We can sense the darkspawn and can use it to slay the Archdemon."

"'Those who survive'?" Serenity repeated in an all-too-calm voice. "This Joining can kill us?" For a second, I thought she seemed… eager. But I must have imagined it. Why would anyone be eager for something that could kill you? At least, without a good adrenaline rush. Like a battle.

"Not all who drink the blood survive," Duncan explained, looking somewhat sad. Blood? The darkspawn blood? We're _drinking_ that stuff? How insane and desperate were the first Grey Wardens when they thought of _that_? "Those who do survive are changed forever. This is the reason behind our secrecy."

"So, basically, it's a death sentence to the life you had before?" I asked. "You can never go back?" Or leave?

"You could try, but it would be hard." Duncan laughed softly, almost-bitterly. "Very, _very_ hard." Ser Jory looked extremely ill. "Now, we speak only a few words before the Joining, but they have been spoken since the First, long ago." Duncan nodded. "Alistair?"

Alistair nodded back and bowed his head, as if in prayer. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows, where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. Should you perish… know you sacrifice will not be forgotten… and that someday…" He paused to look each one of us in the eye. "Know that we… shall join you."

"Thank you, Alistair," Duncan murmured as he grabbed the goblet with both hands, cradling it. "Now…"

"Master Duncan? May I go first?" Serenity asked… too calm. Everything about her was _too_ calm at this point. "Or will that go against traditions?"

Duncan eyed her warily. I think he, too, thought she was too calm. "No, if you wish, you may be the first to drink, Serenity."

"Thank you." She smiled and took the cup from Duncan. Then, without hesitation, she took a sip and handed it back.

Nothing happened. For a moment. Just long enough for me to write off the entire thing as a prank. Then she started shivering, doubling over like she was freezing. She kept perfectly silent, though, with her head bowed. Until it jerked up once (only once). Her eyes were _white_. No pupil, no color. Just… blank… white… Then, her eyes closed and she fell back, fainting. Alistair caught her before she slammed into the ground, checking for a pulse.

"She lives," he quietly announced, carrying her over to a clear area behind us. I'm assuming to sleep off… whatever happened.

I just managed to catch Duncan's relieved smile before he slipped back into his stoic façade. "Daveth," he called. "Step forward."

Daveth obeyed and, like Serenity before, took the cup from Duncan. He hesitated briefly, like he was taking a deep breath, before drinking.

At first, it seemed to be the exact same. Nothing followed by doubling over and white eyes. But Daveth moaned and groaned in pain while Serenity had remained perfectly silent. And suddenly, he clutched his throat, hacking blood!

"Maker's mercy!" Ser Jory breathed, looking like he was about to bolt. For once, I didn't blame him. I actually felt like doing the same. Only the knowledge that Duncan would probably catch me in five minutes, max, kept me rooted.

"I'm sorry, Daveth," Duncan said, sadly.

I don't know whether Daveth ever heard the apology. He convulsed, collapsed, twitched, and became still. Too still to be alive. Alistair knelt beside him and confirmed what we already knew. "Dead."

"Step forward, Jory." Duncan kept moving. Was it nothing? …No, it was habit. I knew that routine. You break down later, when everything else faded away.

I heard metal scrape on metal and looked to see Ser Jory had his sword out, pointing at Duncan.

…Really? Pointing a sword at _Duncan_? Fear must have snapped his mind. What little he had of one, at any rate.

A clang brought me out of my thoughts. Yep. Snapped. Only a madman attacked Duncan.

Especially since Duncan skewered him faster than a child stole candy… as easy as breathing… as easy as he had killed those darkspawn in my Wedding-Day-Dream.

…Oh, Maker. It's drink or be gutted. Potential death or definite.

"Give me the goblet quick. While my reckless side cowers," I managed to (shakily) crack. How many other dark secrets do the Wardens keep?

I think Duncan actually laughed a little before he handed it to me. "Then here, Agrona."

I wonder why he insisted on saying our names. Was it tradition? Or was it a quirk of his? A way to remember all he recruited.

Oh, well. Doesn't really matter. I'll ask later.

With one last breath (please don't let that be prophetic), I took the sip of the bloody cocktail. It was thick, almost like syrup, but not _nearly_ as tasty. In fact, what little taste it _did_ have was bitter. Ugh… how disgust-

Pain shot through me, then had the gall to linger. Fire coursed through my veins, yet ice settled in my chest (heart). My head throbbed…

_And suddenly, there was a dragon, deep black, roaring in my head. "Destroy the resistance! Destroy the ruins!"_

The next thing I knew, I was laying down, head pillowed on something warm, and looking at something red and white with little dots of blue. I'm guessing a person, but for all I knew, it could have been a freaking demon. Everything was too damn blurry to tell.

The thing seemed to smile. "Hello, sleepyhead. How do you feel?"

"We're not going there." The thing laughed. It sounded familiar. "That you, noble?"

"It is," she confirmed. Ah… the world is starting to focus. The blotches actually looked like a person now. "You've been out for a good few hours."

"Oh?" I glanced around the area, head still throbbing. What in the Void was that dragon? "Where…?" Are the others? There were no bodies.

"Alistair fetched us both water to wash out the taste and then went to dispose of the bodies." How did she know what I wanted to ask? "And that sounds absolutely horrid, yet I cannot think of another way to phrase it. But to return to the answer, Duncan went to a strategy meeting which we are to attend as soon as you are able to stand."

"Why?"

"Cailan wishes it."

"Don't wanna," I whined.

"Neither do I." She patted my head, like I was a child. "But Cailan asked and Duncan didn't want to refuse. Personally, I think Cailan is getting a tad spoiled, but I don't think we should hurt Duncan's stance."

"Why not Alistair? He's our senior," I pointed out.

She shrugged. "I asked the same. All I was able to infer from Duncan's deflections is that Alistair and Cailan act awkward around one another for an unknown, no doubt very good, reason."

"Oh?" I blinked a few times, finally clearing away the blurry splotches… to notice something. "Why is my head on your lap?"

"You just realized?" she teased. "Am I not more comfortable than the stone ground?"

"Well, you're warmer," I conceded, slowly sitting up. "Ugh, where's that water you mentioned?" She handed me a skin. I took a swig. "_Maker_, it's going to take weeks to get the taste out."

"A good meal will clear it from your mind. Trust me." She stood up, brushing herself off before offering me a hand up. "Come. Cailan waits."

I took her hand and let her pull me up. "Hey, where's your malbari?" He had been missing ever since we came back from the Wilds.

"Mabari."

"Huh?"

"It's mabari," she corrected, holding back laughter. "Not 'malbari'. And Kaiser was resting with some of the other _mabari_."

"Oh." I flushed, embarrassed. Maker, I've been pronouncing it wrong for _years_. Her grin brought my attention to something near her mouth. "Why is there blood on your lip?"

"Hmm?" she wiped her mouth. "Oh. The cut must still be open."

"Cut?"

"I bit my lip to keep from screaming from the pain."

It was like the very word _summoned_ the wave that rocked through me. "So, how far exactly do we have to move?"

"Not far, technically. Considering the fact that _both_ of us hurt a lot, though?" she shrugged. "It's going to feel far."

She turned out to be perfectly correct. Damn it. I hope this pain goes away soon. It was _annoying_.

"Loghain, my decision is final." Speaking of 'annoying', it seems the King was finding someone just that. Judging by his tone and face at any rate. Loghain… wait… isn't that… "I will fight alongside the Grey Wardens in this battle."

A tall man, much older than the King, with long black hair and foreign-looking silver armor also looked more than a little annoyed. And familiar. This was the man I saw right before that odd… feeling-vision-thing. "You risk too much, Cailan! It's too dangerous for you to be on the front lines!" So, _this_ was Teyrn Loghain? The Hero of the River Dane, Right Hand of the Legendary Savior King Maric? He was even more imposing than I expected.

"If that's the case," the King retorted, airily. Like he had said this before. "Perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces after all." Orlesian… forces…? But… whoa, there. Didn't your da-

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son hand us over to those who enslaved us for over a century," the Teyrn growled. "I think he would have died from the shock."

"Not true," I heard Serenity mumble. "Maric had been discussing diplomacy with the Orlesians for the past twenty years. And bringing forces is not necessarily handing over a nation."

"Then our current forces will have to suffice!" The King snapped, obviously trying to end the argument.

"That doesn't mean you have to be on the front lines, Cailan!" uh… didn't they just…? I glanced at Duncan to see he was looking rather annoyed himself. Guess they've been arguing in circles.

"Loghain, it's good to see you." The argument halted as Serenity greeted the Teyrn. By _name_. "I heard you took a wound in the last skirmish. Has it healed?"

"Enough to fight," the Teyrn answered with a warm smile. "Cailan. _Here_ is an example of how you are supposed to behave towards your elders."

"Oh, yes, the shining example," the King dead-panned. "Excuse me while I conveniently forget my entire childhood so that I can agree without lying through my teeth."

"Cailan's being mean!" Serenity whined in a convincing child's tone, eyes dancing. "Make him stop!"

"Stop, indeed. If we can continue with this meeting?" Duncan growled. I was right; he _was_ annoyed.

"Yes, of course." The King recovered easily enough. "Are your men prepared for battle?"

"At your command, Your Majesty." Duncan nodded. "We will be ready in a moment's notice."

"Excellent." The King looked at Serenity and me. "I believe a congratulations is in order? For surviving whatever trial it was?"

I shrugged. "Nothing to it, really."

"Just a lot of pain and fire and ice." Serenity shot me a grin. "Fainting and waking up in a pretty girl's lap."

The King laughed. "Well, the ending makes it worth everything!"

I looked between the two, somewhere between annoyed and entertained. "Are you two always like this?"

"If you believe this is bad, do not meet them with Fergus and Anora," the Teyrn sighed. "It's far worse."

"Regardless," the King said, seizing control of the conversation. "Every Grey Warden is needed, especially at this time. It's a great honor to serve among them."

"Your fascination with glory and fantasies will be your fall, Cailan." The Teyrn's voice hinted that this, too, was an old argument. "We must attend to reality."

"Yes, yes, Loghain." The way the King shrugged off the rebuke confirmed my suspicion. "Tell us the strategy again. The Grey Wardens and I will draw the darkspawn into charging our lines…"

The Teyrn bent over a map on the table. "You will alert the Tower through the signal we discussed earlier. This will be my cue to-"

"Flank the darkspawn," The King interrupted. "I remember…" he trailed off, thinking. "Who is to light the beacon?"

"I have a few men stationed there," the Teyrn answered, straightening. "It's not a large task, but vital."

"Then we should make certain the best are there." The King looked at Duncan. "Can Alistair and Serenity be the ones to light the beacon?"

"This better not be special treatment, Cailan," Serenity warned. "I will not take kindly to it."

"You would hurt your King?" he teased.

"Worse. I'll tell everyone about that time on the cliffs near Highever."

He paled. "Oh, come _on_! I was ten!"

"And?"

"Brutal as ever," he muttered before shaking his head. "Regardless, no. It's not special treatment." Yet not even _I_ believed that. Something was up with Alistair and Serenity and the King wanted them away from the fighting.

"I can arrange it easily," Duncan finally answered. "However, Agrona shall stay near me."

"Of course." The King smiled. "I look forward to the battle. With luck, it shall be _glorious._"

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Someone's been reading old tales again."

"That is exactly what I've been warning him about." The Teyrn sighed. "But he doesn't _listen_."

"Well, he has the luck of the blessed. He'll be fine."

"I'm right here, you two," the King growled.

But Serenity ignored him. "Is there perhaps time for a chess game before the battle?"

"Not unless we wish to miss our last meal in peace," the Teyrn joked.

"Fine." Serenity pouted. "Afterwards, then. I'll win this time."

"Will you now?"

"Don't underestimate me, Loghain. I almost won last time!"

"You did?" The King's eyes were wide, bright with excitement. "Hey, if you win, Serenity, let's open up that bottle of Agreggio Pavali from Tevinter I got a few years back."

"Sounds like a plan!" She laughed, looking like the girl I met in Highever.

"If you hope to eat before we set out, Agrona, you had best come now." I whirled, unsheathing my daggers, to find Duncan had snuck up on me. He nodded approvingly. "Good reaction."

"Thank you." I sheathed the blades as he gently guided me away from the strategy table. I glanced back. A mal… _ma_-bari was now sitting at the Teyrn's feet, panting happily. I think it was Serenity's Kaiser. The Teyrn bent to pet the dog. So… he's soft on pets? He's soft on the two nobles as well. At least, it seemed like it. He was _definitely_ fond of them. He, in a roundabout way, reminded me of Valendrian. The doting yet stern uncle who was proud of his 'sibling's' children. Aside from his very worried (conflicted) look, it seemed like a normal family scene.

"I find it amazing how close they can be despite the recent arguments," Duncan commented, noticing where I was staring.

"Arguments?" I turned to face him, curious.

"Over Orlais."

"What about Orlais? They're gone. We humiliated them, won our independence, and kicked the pompous bastards out."

"I fervently pray you learn tact before you killed," he grumbled. "Though, what you say is mostly accurate."

"So, why the arguments?"

"Teyrn Loghain continues to… hold a prejudice against Orlais. Understandably so, of course," he quickly reassured. "Teyrn Loghain suffered much under the Orlesians. It colors his view to this day."

"Well, they were the enemy." Duncan's amused look made me feel like a five-year-old. "They were!"

"I didn't say they weren't." Yet he remained amused. "To return to the topic, Teyrn Loghain loathes Orlesians. Teryn Bryce, however, fostered many friendships with the Orlesians and King Maric worked actively to improve diplomatic relations between the countries." He sighed. "Their children tend to follow the same paths, with less arguments."

"Why would King Maric do that, though? Didn't he basically liberate us from them?" Teyrn Bryce… was Serenity's father. His brother-by-marriage was an Orlesian, if I remembered correctly. That, at least, I could understand. A loyalty to family, if nothing else.

"The King met a couple of Orlesians who were not 'pompous bastards', to borrow your words, and decided that there _must_ be others of similar temperament."

"But why? Why would he assume that? Wouldn't it just be easier to keep the bastards off our lands and not deal with it?"

"And this is one reason why I had hoped to recruit Serenity at Highever, though I wish the circumstances had been different." Right, Serenity had been his first choice, over the orange/red-haired knight who was the better fighter. "You two will work well together, I think." He chuckled at my disbelieving stare. "Eventually."

"So… what? She knows Orlesian culture?"

"She knows the culture and language of Orlais, Antiva, and Tevinter. She is also has an uncanny grasp on coercion and politics."

"I'm going to feel like an ignorant idiot around her." This will not help us to get along.

"She has her skills and you have yours." He smiled, gripping my shoulder. "All Grey Wardens are equal to one another. Not one truly outshines another."

"Not even a human noble over a city elf?"

"Serenity would be the first to admit she could never have slaughtered an entire guard garrison, all with exceptional battle training, alone, with no armor and borrowed daggers and get out of the situation alive. She simply does not have enough skill as a fighter to do so." I was reminded of my dad, right then. Scolding, but only because I had missed something he considered obvious. "Now, remind me who _did_ do that?"

"…Me…"

"Exactly. You will do very well as a Grey Warden. I 'm certain of it." He looked away, noticing something. "Ah, there is Alistair, with food. Come. Let's enjoy this last bit of peace."

Why did those words sound prophetic? Ugh, there's something wrong with this place. Making me all weird.

Nothing can go wrong.

Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

><p>Author's note: whoo… and here's the Joining again.<p>

Just a reiteration: Agrona is the battle-master-warden. The Warden that gets all the kills and gets out with minimal wounds. Even when she solos. But her tendency to say the first thing on her mind will make her fail many a persuasion check. Case in point: Previous chapter with the wounded soldier.

Serenity, however, is the coercion-master-warden. The Warden that can convince people to do whatever she wants _without_ a fight. But her focus on politics and cultures meant less time to practice weapons. This makes her a less-skilled warrior.

Not to say the two don't have some skill at the other. Agrona will succeed in some intimidation checks, for instance, and Serenity certainly fights some battles. But Serenity will come away from the battles wounded/scarred while Agrona might have to beat a few skulls in before they listen.


	8. Chapter 6 The Tower

**The Tower**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>"I cannot believe you were that insane!" Cailan ranted for the umpteenth time. "You don't even know <em>how_ to swim!"_

_I shrugged, wanting to bat Anora away. She was insistent on holding me, like a child. But I had scared her and this was her way of reassuring herself that I was still alive. So, I settled for giving Cailan a calm look. He _hated_ when I was stoic. "What a lovely way to thank someone who saved your life, Cailan."_

_He colored, flush clashing with the red-stained bandage wrapped around his head. An outsider would assume he was flushing from embarrassment. After all, no self-respecting nobleman would want it known that a girl, four years his younger, had saved him. _

_But Cailan never cared about such things. No, his flush was from anger. Anger derived from fear. "You could have _died_, Serenity!"_

_I bristled at the name. Sixteen and suddenly I was too _old_ for my childhood nickname, 'Serei'. Only Fergus and Maric continued to call me that. Fergus wanted to keep his baby sister; Maric understood what it was like to be called something you hated. "In case you didn't notice, Your Majesty, you could have died as well."_

_He bristled at the title. While Maric was away (visiting Kirkwall), Cailan was the Substitute-King. And he _hated_ it. "And how would you think I would have felt if you died saving me?" He sighed. "Maker's breath, Serenity! You were almost caught underneath the rocks!"_

"_And you hit your head on them." I looked up at Anora. "He did see a healer about that, right? Not just bandage it himself." I had woken up not long ago, having passed out from oxygen deprivation. Drowning hurts._

"_He did…" Anora's voice shook like her hands as she pulled me closer. "Seriously, Serenity… what possessed you to jump in? You can't swim… with your skirts…"_

"_I'm a Cousland," I answered. "My duty is to protect the Theirin line, even at the cost of my life."_

"_Your duty is to live so that I can make you do my job," Cailan joked, looking pale. "You and Fergus are not allowed to outlive me, okay?" I rolled my eyes, but nodded. "Where is he, by the way?"_

"_Assuring Oriana that our son still has an aunt," my brother answered for himself. He looked at me worriedly. "Serenity. Next time you decide to save someone, could you try to not almost kill yourself doing so? I'd really like not burying you."_

_I shrugged. "If Cailan promises to not get so close to a river that he falls in the next time he mopes."_

"_I was not moping!" Cailan protested._

"_There's still been no message from Maric," Fergus said. "Of course, you'd be moping. It's been too long. Something is wrong."_

_It was the next day we got word that Maric's ship never arrived in Kirkwall._

* * *

><p>"What? I'm not going to be in the battle?" Alistair was surprised, yet there was a bitter-furious undertone. As if he had expected it, but hadn't wanted to.<p>

"This is by the King's personal request, Alistair," Duncan defended, knowing-relief under _his_ tone. As if he had expected it, but was still glad it happened.

Fury and relief. Alistair has a secret, that Duncan knows, that keeps him from the battle. Most odd. It's couldn't be his fighting. He was a Grey Warden and they do _not_ accept people who cannot fight. Supposedly.

Alistair, Agrona, Duncan, and I were resting by the Grey Warden campfire, waiting to receive the final confirmation for orders. Kaiser was at my feet, tail wagging in anticipation. He's always been one for a good fight, unlike me.

The thought of fighting tends to make me ill.

Still… "I do wish we were on the battlefield," I commented, sighing. "It seems pointless for two Grey Wardens to play messenger." Especially since Loghain had men stationed there. Loghain wasn't a fool; he'd put the most competent people possible for such a vital job.

"That is not your choice to make," Duncan chided. "If King Cailan wants Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, it shall be done."

"Because Cailan is spoiled rotten and will throw a tantrum if not," I said, sarcastically. Cailan _was_ spoiled, but not to the point that someone couldn't stand up to him and his whims. No, there was another reason Duncan was agreeing to this.

"As is befitting of a prince." Alistair's tone was very bitter. "Just so you know, if the King asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line."

"You have an odd mind," Agrona commented, confused and amused.

"I'll have you know I look quite fetching in a dress!" Alistair declared, mock-indignant.

I laughed, hard. "I'm not surprised. You look enough like Cailan for me to believe that."

"Why would you know what the King looks like in a dress?" Agrona asked, her face the perfect picture of 'are you _serious_?'

"Anora and I actually got Cailan to dress in this Orlesian gown at one point to dance the Remigold with us. It was a lovely dark blue with gold trim." I became thoughtful, studying Alistair. "I think _you_ should wear a green dress, personally. It'll suit your coloring a bit more."

Alistair laughed. "So long as it's a _pretty_ dress."

Duncan's put-upon sigh hinted these conversations were fairly typical with Alistair. "Come, Agrona. The battle shall start soon."

"Maker watch over you two, Duncan," Alistair said, his tone worried and sad. He looked up to Duncan greatly.

And Duncan seemed to adore him, like a father does a son. "Maker watch over us all, Alistair." He nodded at us (smiling slightly) and walked away.

"Well, have fun you two. Don't die. I'll be most vexed if you do," Agrona said, about to follow.

I caught her arm. "Take Kaiser." Kaiser barked, finally getting up to lick Agrona's hand. Good. He liked her. This will make things easier. "He's a good watchdog. He'll keep you out of trouble for a time."

"Don't _you_ need him?"

"Alistair should be competent enough," I answered airily. "Besides, it's ridiculous enough for two warriors to be playing messenger. Three is absurd. Take Kaiser. He'll enjoy it and guard you for as long as possible."

"Fine." She shrugged, reaching down to pet Kaiser's head. "Just so long as he pulls his own weight." She ran off, disappearing from sight as Kaiser followed.

Alistair tapped my shoulder. "Come on. Let's head to the bridge. As soon as the battle begins, we'll have to run." Thunder cracked, almost on cue. "A storm? Really? This'll make things fun."

A great, supposedly final, battle fought during a terrible storm… sounds like a tired cliché.

We quickly ran towards the bridge to find the most perfect view of the army. We lingered at the edge, wanting to watch the very beginning.

Our army was standing strong, despite the threat of rain. Dogs were barking and growling, reading to tear into enemies as they've been bred to do. Priests walked through the ranks, praying for safety and easy course to the Maker should any (all) fall. Soldiers stood rank, watching and waiting for the enemy to sneak from the woods.

It was a good-sized army. It would be even larger when Loghain's own forces joined the battle.

Alistair tugged my arm, pointing to something in the middle of the army. The golden gleam of Cailan's armor was complimented nicely by Duncan's silver. Both were strong and confident, as if they believed all would be well. Agrona and Kaiser trailed them both, relaxed (gleeful) among the soldiers.

"They're here…" Alistair breathed. I looked towards the horizon to find an odd fog rolling out of the woods. Hidden within it were twisted figures of dwarves, humans, and elves. Darkspawn… I completely forgot to ask why they looked so similar to the normal races…

Even as far away as we were, I could hear them roar, their cries sending shivers of fear down my spine. I wasn't surprised to see a handful of men step back, eyes wide with terror. But those behind them helped them keep their courage.

The darkspawn army charged… revealing numbers _far_ larger than anyone could have guessed. Dear Andraste above, where had they been hiding? Were the Deep Roads truly so large?

"Archers!" Cailan yelled. On cue, arrows (fire and ice and holy) flew into the air, arcing gracefully to kill the darkspawn. None missed. It wasn't possible. There were just too many targets.

"Hounds!" And the mabari were finally released, running at the darkspawn. Limbs and blood went flying. Only some of it belonged to the darkspawn.

"For Fereldan!" The army loosed war cries and charged, their fear forgotten. I knew some (most) would die before the battle was over. I'm certain they were aware of the fact. Yet still they charged, still they fought….

The ground shuddered as something hit the bridge. A flaming rock destroyed a nearby watchtower, debris raining down…

"We'd better cross before something destroys the path!" Alistair yelled over the whipping wind and sounds of battle. The storm was building…

I glimpsed back at the battlefield. Not even Cailan's bright gold armor was visible anymore. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"This is all very odd," I found myself murmuring some time later. I was leaning against a wall, resting, while looked around the room.<p>

"I know," Alistair agreed. "There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here." He was helped a tower guard bandage his arm. Other guards were standing nearby, waiting to open the door to the Tower roof. Waiting to open the door to the beacon.

"That's not what I meant, exactly," I commented absently, checking on the lone circle mage who had been stationed nearby. He, too, was resting, doing his best to recover his power before we entered the room.

"What is it, then?" He glanced at my hand. "Here, let me help you get that gauntlet off. It's about ready to break and I hear metal splinters are painful."

I had caught a spell in my left hand earlier and it had cracked my gauntlet. I let him take it off, still thinking. "Loghain said he had men stationed here. But…" but aside from the guards outside, there was no one.

Nothing about this Tower had gone as expected. We managed to cross the bridge with minimal difficulties (namely being knocked off our feet by catapulted rocks) to find darkspawn had, somehow, taken over the Tower. A job that was supposed to be easy turned into a set of grueling fights to the top.

It was terrifying. Darkspawn had broken in. Darkspawn were showing intelligence. What would the battlefield be like? We'd have a clear view… and we've _surely_ missed the signal…

"I'm ready," the Circle mage said, pulling himself up. He didn't look it, but I had no idea how the mage looked usually. For all I knew, the haggard looks and dark circles were perfectly normal.

Alistair and I nodded at each other and signaled the guards. Without another word, we ran up the staircase, knowing we had to hurry now. We needed the beacon lit. If only for whatever remained of the army…

We burst into an open area to find the ground shaking… and something growled at us. Low and thunderous, it didn't sound like any animal _I've_ ever heard.

"Maker, what do they feed it?" I heard Alistair say, drawing his sword and unhooking his shield. I was about to ask what he was talking about when I saw it.

A huge monster. Horns half the size of me extended from its head, which, with its twisted grin, gave it a demonic appearance. It wore rudimentary armor, more ascetic than protective. Not that it _needed_ protection. This was an army killer, hidden at the top of the Tower…

I only had time to unhook my greatsword when the creature grabbed me, flailing me around as if I was some child's toy. It had raised me above its head, probably planning to slam me down into the ground, when it suddenly roared (in pain?) and dropped me. The landing left me breathless, but Alistair quickly pulled me away from the monster.

"We need to light the beacon," I managed to say, leaning against him to catch my breath. "Where's the mage?"

"Dead," he answered grimly. "While you were being thrown around, the ogre smashed him into a wall." The creature is called an 'ogre' then?

"Splendid…" I glanced around, seeing that most of the guards were already dead… and that the ogre was looking at Alistair and I, about to charge. "Uh oh."

"Move!" We jumped apart, barely avoiding it. The ogre seemed completely focused on Alistair, as if drawn to him. Weird…

I looked around the room, desperate for something that could help. There were no living guards… the Circle mage was splattered against a wall… my main weapon had disappeared, leaving me with only a dagger… there _was_ a flaming pile of wood nearby. Maybe…

A startled yelp brought my attention back to Alistair. The creature had snatched him up, like it did to me earlier, and brought him close to its face, roaring with some kind of sick grin.

It was going to crush him, kill him.

I was about to see someone die in front of me.

Again.

The next thing I know, I'm ramming my dagger into the ogre's back with all the strength I had. It roared, dropping Alistair and whirling to attack me. I dodged its initial attack and ran, trying to avoid it. A wave of warmth hit me. I glanced to see the flames were nearby…

And there was a piece of wood not far away that was the same size as a practice pole-arm. Of course, it was completely covered in flames…

The ogre roared and that decided me. I snatched the thing up, wincing as flames bit into my hands (especially my left, _gauntlet-less_), and brought it to the ogre's reaching hands with a (rather satisfying) smack. It roared, doubling over, and I brought the flame across its eyes, hoping to blind it. With another roar, it threw its head back, desperately clawing at its face.

Taking advantage of the distraction, I slipped past it to actually light the stupid beacon. I almost laughed when it flickered into life. I will _never_ take fire for granted again.

The ground shook and I turned, certain the ogre was about to strike again. Instead, I found it flat on its back with Alistair straddling it, his sword in its neck. It tried to reach up, tried to grab him, but a final twist of the sword and the thing laid still. Dead. Finally. Thank you, Andraste.

I dropped the stick with a hiss. As it thumped oddly to the ground, I tried to remove my right gauntlet. The metal was hot… and my left hand was in too much pain to manipulate.

Alistair reached over to pull it off, cradling my hands in his. "This looks bad," he said softly. I'll say; my red hand was red with a blister or two; my left was nothing _but_ blisters. "We'll need to get you to a healer as soon as possible."

"The beacon's lit," I said, smiling up at him.

"I noticed." He smiled back. "Thank you, by the way. I was certain I was about to die."

I shrugged, flushing. "Don't thank me. For one, we're comrades. For two, I was running on instincts."

"Your instinct was to save me?" His smile somehow became warmer. "How noble."

"Well, I _am_ a Cousland," I quipped, still embarrassed. "Shall we look out the window and see the carnage?"

Before he could answer, the doors flew open. We turned to find numerous darkspawn charging us, volleying arrows.

The first round hit us hard. I _thought_ I saw/heard Alistair scrambling to grab a weapon, but I hit the ground.

Pain and exhaustion gradually stole my senses.

The world became dark; the battle became a murmur.

And, right before everything disappeared, I could have sworn I heard a dragon's roar.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

So, apparently my mind thinks of Dragon Age when I have to study for a chemistry exam. Yay?

I skipped the actual climbing of the tower because… it's pretty much nothing but fighting with _one_ conversation. A conversation that could easily be moved to right before the ogre fight.

Hopefully, the ogre fight was at least somewhat entertaining. ^^; I am quickly discovering that battle scenes are _not_ my forte.

For those who are curious: based on the timeline I found, I'm assuming Cailan is 25 years old, 4 years older than Serenity. Anora is said to be "approaching her 30th year" according to a codex entry. I'm taking that to mean she's _almost_ 30, not actually… so I've got her at 28. Fergus, I'm imagining, is 27.

For the little Alienage group: I'm assuming that Agrona and her two cousins are actually about the same age: 18-19 years old.


	9. Chapter 7 The Slaughter

**The Slaughter**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, if we were really lucky, some of the grown-ups would tell us stories of the battles they fought during the Rebellion. Such stories were always told in a hushed tone. They were always painful, scary tales, not the sort of thing most children would want to hear.<em>

_I practically _ate_ those stories. I found them far more interesting than the ballads and stories that glorified battles. The ones that forgot blood was spilled whenever someone dragged a weapon across skin._

"_You should do something about her, Cyrion!" Elva once snapped at Dad. "Such curiousity is unnatural."_

"_Would you prefer I go seeking a battle like some fool shem, thinking I was immortal?" I snapped back. I was sixteen and thought I knew everything. "Like your _own_ son, who wants to join a mercenary group? He thinks every battle ends in glory and women by the score."_

"_Child," Dad warned, placing a restraining hand on my arm._

"_I don't find anything wrong with it," Mom said, serene. "She doesn't press anyone who doesn't want to talk. I've heard quite a few admit that they find it cathartic to tell and are glad that _one _young elf wants to know the truth of war."_

"_Like you're one to talk!" Elva sneered. "You're going to bring the guards on us one of these days!"_

"_I didn't hear you complaining when Mom and I brought you that money you desperately needed for medicine," I countered, growling._

_She gave me a disgusted glare before turning on her heel and marching off._

_Mother just laughed. She never did care what others thought of her. "Well, dear. We should head off."_

"_Must you?" Dad asked. He hated we put ourselves in such danger. "Stay in this night. Please."_

"_Shianni and Soris need new shoes, dear, and you know how your siblings are. They refuse to ask you for help."_

"_Relax, Dad!" I laughed. "What's the worst that can happen?"_

_I returned that night, carrying my mother who had died on my back, covered in the blood of the guards who raped a girl and murder my mom for trying to stop them._

* * *

><p>Note to self: If I survive this, tell my own tales to the Alienage children. In detail. And gut every blasted minstrel who sings of the 'glories of war'.<p>

There was nothing glorious about battle.

Everything seemed to be fighting. Everything seemed to be bleeding. Everything seemed to be _dying._

Every once in a while, I had to jump to avoid stepping on some corpse. I only succeeded half the time. I think. It was hard to tell the difference between squishy flesh and squelchy ground.

I lost Kaiser in the chaos. I hope he was all right. That tough little mutt saved my life quite a few times in the beginning. I don't think Serenity would be very happy if her dog died.

Don't think… that's all I've been doing for the past… however long this battle had been going on. _This_ was why you had to practice so damn much, spar so much. Once you were on the battlefield, your brain shut off. So that you didn't register what exactly you were doing. Leaving you to run on instincts and muscle memory.

It was the sudden lull in the fighting that restarted my brain, jumbling up every thought it had. I was panting, practically sweating blood. There were some faint impressions of pain. When I was a little less tired, I'd probably be able to tell where they were.

Despite everything, though, I was grinning. I liked this. I enjoyed this.

It wasn't glorious… but it was _fun_.

I must be insane.

I sensed someone at my back. "I'm guessing you aren't darkspawn. You aren't trying to take my head off."

"And since you're talking, I'll guess you aren't one either." I turned to see the King, grinning through the bloodstains. "Fancy seeing you here, Agrona."

"When did I give you my name?" Why did I focus on that?

"You didn't. Serenity did." He was still cheerful. Somehow. Maybe I'm _not_ as crazy as I thought.

"Gotcha." I looked around, noting how the darkspawn seemed to be avoiding us for now. "Looks like we've a breather."

"Yeah, the darkspawn are afraid of the little whirlwind of an elf that's taking them down by the score," the King cracked through fading cheer. "But we should have more than that. I sent up the signal almost an hour ago."

Things seemed to slow. "…What…?" I looked up towards the Tower. No light in sight. Not even stars; the stormy clouds covered them. "But…"

"Exactly." The confident air around the King disappeared, replaced with worry and dread. "I don't get it. It should be safe… Alistair and Serenity should be perfectly safe."

"So it _is_ special treatment." Surprisingly, I wasn't the least bit bitter or sarcastic. "Serenity isn't going to be happy about that."

"Serenity is borderline suicidal. Only duty and a promise I made her swear five years ago keep her from falling on her sword. Or into the some body of water because she never _did_ learn how to swim after she almost drowned saving me." Stunned, I stared at the King as he continued ranting. "And Alistair _must_ stay alive. It's imperative. Besides, I'd really like to make up…" he trailed off suddenly, sheepish. I think he forgot who exactly he was talking to.

"It's imperative?" I asked. "Seems like there's a secret being batted around."

"There is. I'd like it to _not_ be a secret, truth be told, but… bah, I hate politics." He looked past me, ending the conversation. "Duncan! Have you word?"

Duncan ran up, looking grim and tired. Still, he smiled when he saw me, gripping my shoulder in what seemed like relief. "It appears darkspawn have found a way inside the Tower. How, I cannot say. There's no time to check."

The King started. "Are they trying to come at us from behind?"

"Again, I do not know. I sense the darkspawn, not mind-read them."

"I thought darkspawn were supposed to be stupid," I commented. "Or, at least, not intelligent enough to pull something like this off."

"Darkspawn? With one notable exception, yes." Duncan somehow became grimmer. "But the Archdemon…"

"So, either they've become smarter or we've an Archdemon?"

"Or…" Duncan and I looked at the King, who matched Duncan's grim look. "It could be both."

That dark note was the last we talked. At that moment, the darkspawn got the courage to attack us. Within minutes, we were separated.

I'm not sure how long I fought. I remember becoming more and more tired, making more and more mistakes, getting more and more wounds…

Then, a light, warm and bright, washed over the battlefield. Everything slowed as I turned to find the source. The Tower… the _beacon_…

They did it. Alistair and Serenity managed to light the beacon. And none too soon! We were being overrun!

With renewed energy, I tore into the darkspawn. Everyone seemed to do the same. We all found our 'second wind'.

We were going to get reinforcements.

We could use the last of our reserves.

Everything was going to work out.

Everything was going to be fine.

Except… it _wasn't_.

Because no one appeared. No one charged down that hill. No one saved us from the darkspawn.

We fought and killed and fought and died… and no one helped us.

A terrifying scream ripped through the battle. I turned to see a_ huge_ darkspawn crush the King as easily as a twig and throw him across the battlefield. As the King's blood poured onto the ground, the creature roared in triumph and moved to grab another soldier.

Then Duncan appeared out of freaking nowhere. He leapt up and stabbed the monster repeatedly, climbing up to strike its neck. It soon fell on its back, dead, and Duncan carefully sat up, wincing and holding his stomach. I ran over, taking some of his weight as he stood up. It was awkward; he was much taller.

"Cailan," he gasped out, ignoring his weapons, ignoring his wounds. It was the first time he had referred to the King without a title. "We… we must…"

I nodded, even though I knew there was no way he was still alive. A quick check of the corpse confirmed it.

"I'm sorry, Maric," I heard Duncan mumble. Maric… the Savior King… "I couldn't save this son… and I cursed the other… I'm so sorry…"

"Other son?" I asked. "What other son? King Maric only had one child." Everyone knew that… right?

He looked at me, surprised. "You… have very keen hearing, Agrona."

"Now's not the time for compliments." I looked around, seeing all the soldiers dying like rats, and turned my gaze to the beacon, blazing _gloriously_ against the storm clouds. "Where is…?"

"I don't know…" Duncan murmured. "I just… don't know…" He breathed in sharply (a gasp?) and pushed me to the ground. I was about to ask what was going on when I heard him grunt in pain. A glance behind him showed an odd darkspawn (twisted helmet with horns, bone-like armor, spiked shield) standing over us, his ragged blade (glowing an odd green) dripping blood. Duncan's blood. Duncan's back was slashed with a fresh wound. He had saved me…

And he quickly got off, dragging me to my feet. "Run, Agrona. Find Alistair and Serenity. Confirm their fate." He quickly pressed something into my hands. Papers… the treaties. The ones I cheerfully handed to him not a few hours ago. "Gather an army. The darkspawn cannot win!" He pushed me back; I stumbled. "Go!" He turned to attack the Bone-darkspawn with his bare hands.

And I obeyed his order, scrambling away, tucking the papers into my breastplate. I lost my pack hours ago.

I only looked back once, just in time to see the Bone-darkspawn decapitate Duncan.

Biting back a scream, ignoring my impulse to charge the thing, I ran away. Desperately trying to figure out a way back to the camp, to the Tower. I jumped and dodged weapons, corpses, _everything_.

But on one such jump, something snatched my leg and sent me sprawling. I looked up to see a darkspawn swinging a sword at my head…

Only for it to be suddenly cleaved in two. Someone seized my arm, dragging me up. "Come on!" The low tone hinted the someone was male. "The battle is… everyone who can run, is!" He started to drag me to the woods.

"Hold… hold on a moment!" I twisted around to see a boy, around my age, with short black hair, common armor, and a beautiful greatsword, dripping fresh blood. "I need to find someone." Hopefully two someones.

"They're probably dead."

I winced at the blunt, but more-than-likely-true, reply. "They weren't on the battlefield. They were lighting the beacon."

The boy stopped suddenly, nearly sending me into his back, and he turned to actually look at me. He had light blue eyes and a grim expression, but I was right about the age. "Perhaps they have a chance, then." He looked over the battlefield, watching the darkspawn swarm what little remained of our army. "But not much of one."

"I'll take it." Duncan's last orders… I had to _try_. A loud, otherworldly screech pierced the air, startling us both. "What the…?" I turned to see a large winged _creature_ flying above the battlefield. Where in the Void did it come from?

"That's… is that really a dragon?" I heard the boy ask, but I didn't answer. I thought the answer was obvious. It was certainly menacing enough to be a dragon.

The dragon seemed to be looking for something, ignoring the darkspawn scattering under its shadow. What was it doing? How did it hide?

"If you're going to find your friends, now might be the best chance you'll get," the boy said, releasing my arm. "Try not to die."

"I won't." I held out my hand. "What's your name?"

"Carver." He took my hand and gave it a firm shake, warrior to warrior. "Carver Hawke."

"I'm Agrona Tabris. I owe you."

"If we survive all this, I'll collect!" He grinned. He had a nice smile, to be honest. "For now, I'm going to my family and hope they believe me."

"Words travel faster than any living creature," I reassured. "It won't take you much to convince them." I nodded, smiling slightly. "Until we meet again, Carver."

With that, I ran towards the camp, searching around for anyone alive. But all I was finding were corpses left and right. Maker above, even the _priests_ were dead.

Because I was paying so much attention on finding someone alive, I wasn't watching my footing. So, I eventually tripped over something, hitting the ground hard. Growling, I twisted to find what had tripped me.

A shield. A silver shield with laurel leaves emblazed on it. The Shield of Highever, Duncan called it. Somehow, it had avoided blood and grime… still shining brightly in the warm firelight of the beacon.

For some reason, the shield triggered tears. I found myself grabbing the thing, clutching it to my chest, and fighting back sobs.

What was wrong with me? This wasn't like me at all, to break down…

Then again… not even Mom's death was as hopeless and shocking as this battle. This _slaughter_…

I heard something bark not too far away. Through my tears, I saw a mabari running towards me, looking incredibly happy. Who…? "Kaiser?" My voice was thick with the restrained sobs. The mabari barked again, licking my face as soon as he was close enough. "Oh, thank the Maker…" I was smiling like an idiot. Maker above, the dog wasn't even _mine_. He was Serenity's… An idea struck me. "Hey, can you find your mistress?"

"That shall not be necessary." I turned, startled, to see Morrigan from the Wilds strolling towards me. She was juggling a greatsword, a normal sword, and a dagger. Oh, and she looked _extremely_ annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up. I was still clutching the shield.

"To help, somewhat. Mother requested me to find any Grey Wardens who managed to survive." She shrugged. "I truly did not think I would find one, but the mutt's barking alerted me to you."

"That's great," I said insincerely. "But I need to find-!"

"Which you were doing oh-so wonderfully sitting there, crying." If I were less tired, I would've punched her. "If you are searching for the idiotic and polite Grey Wardens who lit the beacon, Mother already has them. Tis why she asked _me_ to look for survivors. The two were grievously wounded."

Hope and fear both flooded me. "Alistair? Serenity? They're alive?"

"Yes," she snapped. "Now, help me carry these blasted things. I do not know _why_ Mother insisted I take them."

Smiling slightly, I took the normal sword, somehow holding both it and the shield. Maker, they were heavy.

Morrigan moved past me, muttering under her breath, towards the Wilds. I lingered a little, looking at the battlefield. By this point, all I saw were darkspawn. Closer to the trees, though, I caught glimpses of soldiers fleeing. For some reason, one soldier in particular (a strong-looking woman with pretty red hair) caught my eye. I wonder why she stood out…

"If you wish to charge and die, I will not stop you," Morrigan said in the distance. "Though, I do advise against it."

I turned from the battlefield without a sound, feeling some comfort when Kaiser fell in step with me.

I will never forget this betrayal.

I will never _forgive_ this betrayal.

I will slaughter the Archdemon.

I will _obliterate_ the Archdemon.

Even if it destroys my body.

Even if it destroys my _soul_.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

And here is the last revised chapter. yay! Caught up!

Yes, I put a Carver cameo here. It was an image that wouldn't leave my head. Bethany and Hawke will cameo during the Lothering chapter. There's another DAII cameo in this chapter; can you guess who?

There's _also_ a cameo of a player character from a certain DLC. Not sure whether it's as obvious, though…

Anyway, next chapter is going to be the Aftermath. That chapter, then Lothering… and then we'll _finally_ hit the main game! ^^


	10. Chapter 8 The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>Papa?" I asked in a sweet little voice. I think I was four or five at the time.<em>

"_Yes, pup?" Papa was drinking tea, taking a little break from his paperwork._

"_What was Aunt Serena like?"_

_Papa, startled, choked on his tea. "What?" he coughed out._

"_What was Aunt Serena like? What did she look like?"_

"…_There's a picture, pup."_

"_No!" I stomped my foot, annoyed. "That tells me colors! How did she _act_? How did she _talk_? What was she _like_?"_

"_Pup…" Talks of my aunt were always sensitive things. Especially around Papa. "Why?"_

"_Because I talked to her."_

"_What?"_

"_In a dream." By that point, I had crawled into Papa's lap. I was still small enough then. "I dreamed of a lady who looked like Aunt Serena and she told me stories."_

"_How… interesting…" I think Papa was humoring me. "What did she say?"_

"_Not much. Just that you were being silly. Sillier than…" I paused, trying to remember. "Sillier than those times with soldiers and acorns."_

_He froze. "Soldiers and acorns?"_

_I nodded. "I was real confused, so she explained. She said that you used to walk in the woods, gathering acorns to throw at the Orle…" I stumbled over the word and paused to try again. "Or… li… jin… soldiers." I laughed. "I thought it funny! Is it true?"_

"_Pup." Papa was very pale. "When did I tell you about that?"_

"_You didn't!" If I had still been on the ground, I would've stomped my foot again, I think. "Aunt Serena did! In my dream! I just _told_ you that."_

"…_We're going to Mother Mallol."_

"_Huh?" He gathered me up, completely ignoring the paperwork I had interrupted, and strode towards the chapel._

_A session with Mother Mallol, another with healers, and yet _another_ (a few weeks later) with a Circle mage followed the conversation. All it proved was a) no, I wasn't insane; b) no, I wasn't a mage; and c) no, a demon wasn't seducing me._

_The mage (A kind older man with eyes that shone with power and cunning) came up with the best explanation. "She is sensitive to spirits. The dead reach for her and communicate for one reason or another. It's not an unheard of ability, but normally, it's paired with the mage talent. The danger comes not from the ability, for the spirits can do no harm to her without magic, but in whoever awakened it. For whoever that person is, they are older than the Circle itself, I think."_

* * *

><p>The sensation of flying… of being carried… of falling…<p>

The sounds of shouts… of cries… of murmurs…

The feel of something gentle… of soothing cold… of soft feathers…

And pain… and darkness… and pain… and blackness…

_The blackness gave way to a room. Mine? No. This looked like a guest room in the palace. Why was I at the palace? I should be nowhere near it. _

_And where were the quiet murmurs of life? Where was the servants' gossip, the shuffles of feet through the halls, the laughter of minor nobles? It was like a tomb._

"_Serei?" Finally, something broke the silence. I looked over to see Cailan sitting by my bed, looking sad and worried. I tried to smile, to greet him, but I was too tired. "Sorry, Serei, for being an idiot," he continued. "But, in my defense, I don't think even _you_ could have planned for what Loghain did." Loghain? What…? What happened, Cailan? How did the battle go?_

_A door opened and Maric walked in… but he shouldn't be here. He died five years ago, when his ship was caught in a storm. We never found the body… yet here he was, smiling sadly. "But your brother is still alive, Cailan. So are Serei and that amusing young elf." Maric smiled, proudly. Wait… 'brother'? but… Cailan's an only child… right? "There's still hope. Their odds are even less than the Rebellion's against the Orlesians."_

"_Then they'll be just fine!" Cailan laughed. Cailan? Maric? What's going on?_

_Maric was suddenly next to me, a gentle hand on my head… like that time I was very ill and he sat up with me. "You need to wake up, Serei." What do you mean? I am… aren't I? Maric shook his head. "No, Serei. This is a dream. You need to wake up. And, if you could, keep an eye on my youngest? He has… he has not had the life I wanted him to have. And I fear he never will, now." Youngest? But, you only had one child… you only had Cailan… "Wake up, Serei."_

With a half-muffled gasp, my eyes flew open to look upon a low, bare ceiling. There was sound again: animals rustling through trees, someone moving around and humming some tune.

I was awake, in an unknown place, disoriented, and in a great amount of pain.

"Ah, you have awoken." That voice was familiar. I carefully sat up, noticing the clean bandages wrapped around me. My left hand throbbed, protesting the weight I put on it. _There_ was the source of most of the pain. "Do you know where you are?" I looked to the speaker and recognized her. I had only seen that outfit on one person, after all.

"Am I in the Wilds?" I asked. "I remember you from there, Morrigan."

"You seem to have kept your wits." Morrigan smiled, amused, watching me with her hawk-gold eyes. "You are at my abode again, this time as a much longer guest."

Ah… no wonder I had no idea where I was. "How long have I been abed?"

"Not over long. A few days. The corpses of your battle have not yet begun to decay." Her nonchalant tone was more than enough to tell me that she didn't care about those who had died.

Died… corpses… Wilds… Ah. "I am assuming, then, that the battle did not go well for us, if I am here and not there."

"Assuming that you did not _mean_ for the darkspawn to win? Then yes." She shrugged, still uncaring, just relaying a list of facts. "The man who was to save your army quit the field. There is nothing left."

"So, all are dead?" Including Duncan and Cailan. …I must have had one of those weird dreams that scared Papa, then. That would explain why Maric was there.

"I believe I saw a handful of soldiers escape, but I imagine quite a few will perish before leaving the Wilds. It does not take kindly to trespassers." She moved away, then, to tend to something on the fireplace. A pot? "Of the Grey Wardens, only three remain, including yourself."

"I see…"

"You are over calm," she observed, returning her gaze to me.

"Am I?" I asked, amused. I didn't feel it.

Loghain betrayed us? _Loghain_ betrayed us? But… but _why_? That… it made no sense. He was always loyal… he was always _there_, especially when someone needed him… he had _never_ abandoned _any_ of us, even when he had been angry…

So… Why?

"Perhaps not," Morrigan said, startling me out of my thoughts. "My knowledge of the people outside the Wilds is, regrettably, limited. But your fellow Wardens…" she shrugged. "Well, the elf has taken to dueling her shadow and the idiot has altered between grief and disbelief."

"Idiot?" That's right… she said three had survived…

"The male who was with you in the Tower."

"Alistair?" So, he was the second. "And the elf?"

"The one with the temper."

Only one elf I knew fit that description. "Agrona survived?"

"With that mutt." There was a slight growl at the end.

But I was proud of my 'mutt'. "Kaiser is a pure-bred mabari, Morrigan."

"He tried to bite me when I kicked him out!"

"I'd imagine so. Not too many would take kindly to a foot in the side. Or head. Or back. Where did you kick him, exactly?"

She shot me a withering look. "I suppose you must be doing very well indeed, to joke."

I returned it with a soothing smile. "Aside from lingering pain, I _am_ fine." Physically. "Thank you, Morrigan, for taking care of my wounds."

"I… tis nothing, truly. I only…" She had a light blush now. "I only changed the bandages."

"But still, that saved me and you didn't have to. So, I give my thanks."

"Yes… well…" she looked uncomfortable; was she not used to being thanked? "Since you are awake, stand. I shall help you get dressed."

"My thanks again."

A few moments later, I walked out the door, into the Wilds. Kaiser saw me first, barking a greeting before pressing against my leg. It was always the same when I was abed for anything longer than a day. _Especially_ if he was kept away from me.

"And here is the last of your order," Morrigan's mother said to the other two. "I told you not to worry."

Both of them seemed relieved to see me, but Alistair spoke first. "You're alive… I was sure…"

I smiled. "Let's try to not do that again, please?"

"That sounds like a plan." He managed a chuckle before growing sorrowful, a step away from tears. "Duncan's gone. The King… _everyone_…"

"I heard. I also heard Loghain played a part."

"More like _not_ play a part," Agrona growled, clenching her fists. "He never charged. We fought, waited, and hoped, but he never came." There was a lingering note of despair in her voice. "His soldiers never came, so everyone died."

"His soldiers weren't in the tower as well," Alistair reminded me. "Was this planned? Did he mean to do all this? Why?"

"Power? The throne?" Agrona suggested. "Most of you shem desire those things, present company excluded."

"It's a possibility, but not likely," I mused. "He never seemed to crave more power. Of course, he also seemed loyal, so perhaps…" Perhaps he changed. Perhaps his loyalty snapped with Maric's death. Though, he _did_ serve Cailan faithfully.

"And to think, we should be dead too." Way to remind us, Alistair. "If not for Morrigan's mother…"

"Do not speak of me as if I am not here, boy," Morrigan's mother cut in. All three of us jumped; we _forgot that she was there!_

"I'm… I'm sorry," Alistair apologized. "But you never gave us your name."

"Pretty things, names are, but useless," she dismissed. "Some call me 'Flemeth', so let us go with that."

Flemeth…! "How odd you have the name of the demon-possessed wife of Bann Conobar Elstan," I commented with a nonchalantness I didn't feel. My ancestor, Sarim Cousland, had been the Bann's Captain and took over the castle upon Conobar's death. It's how my family acquired Highever.

She laughed, eyes dancing yet impressed. "A Cousland through and through. Ever wary, loyal, and manipulative, but with an open mind and acceptance of all things."

"You forgot stubbornness."

"So I did, so I did." Her smile was unnerving.

So, I decided to ignore her, returning my attention to my fellow two Wardens. "Are you two okay?"

"Aside from witnessing the utter destruction of the army?" Agrona asked bitterly. "Yeah, fine."

"I meant, physically." None of us are well, mentally.

She shrugged. "I'll live. So will the boy here, no matter what he thinks."

"You're implying I think?" Alistair quipped. "What a lovely thing to say."

"All three of you will bear scars," Flemeth warned. "My magic could only do so much."

"I am thankful you could do anything at all." I smiled warmly. "You did not have to."

"Indeed. So glad you remember that fact." She leaned over to whisper in my ear. "If I were you, I'd avoid fighting with that hand. It's scarred, badly, and you will endure a lot of pain if you try."

"You are speaking of my left?" I murmured.

"Phrase it like a question, yet already know the answer. One would think you were raised by me." She laughed softly. "Perhaps if I were a true healer, one who communicated with the benevolent spirits of the Fade, I could have healed it fully. As it was, I was only just able to prevent you from losing it."

I glanced at Alistair, talking softly with Agrona. "Do you have any gloves I could borrow?" My gauntlets, according to Morrigan, were still in the Tower. Somewhere.

"You wish to hide it? To try and keep him from seeing and feeling guilt?" she shook her head. "Regrettably, I do not. Keep it bandaged for now."

"You really think an Arl will believe _us_ over a Teyrn?" Agrona snapped. Oh, what was going on? "A former templar, a city elf, and the noble of a fallen city? Really?"

"Agrona?" I asked, begging my leave from Flemeth. "Which arl are you talking about?"

"Some guy named Eamon. Whoever he is."

"Arl Eamon is the younger brother of the late Queen Rowan, wife of King Maric the Savior and mother of Cailan. He is the Arl of Redcliffe. The man is kind and honorable, if a little bit egotistical as most nobles are." I smiled slightly. "He and Loghain have been at odds with one another for the past… oh, decade or so." Loghain was _furious_ when he found out Eamon was marrying an Orlesian. "And I feel the need to clarify that the fallen city is the only other Teyrnir of Fereldan. Or, in other words, I am of equal rank to Loghain." Especially now… Fergus… you were probably lost to the Wilds… weren't you… "But surely there are other allies we can call on as well." Eamon will not drag Fereldan into a civil war. He respected his sister too much to waste her sacrifices.

"If we had the treaties, we'd have three: Orzammar dwarves, Dalish elves, and Circle mages," Alistair said. "But we gave them to Duncan before the Joining." Right… Agrona had handed them to him with a smile.

"No. We have them." Alistair and I looked at Agrona, surprised. "Duncan gave them to me before…" She looked away, eyes glassy. "Duncan's dying orders were to use the treaties. So, that's what we'll do."

"Let's also visit Arl Eamon to see what soldiers he can spare. If all goes well, then we shall have his forces, along with those of the dwarves, elves, and mages."

"That, my dear Grey Wardens," Flemeth interrupted. "Sounds like an army."

"So, can we really do this?" Alistair asked. I think he was trying to wrap his head around everything. "Build an army? End the Blight?"

"Is that not what Grey Wardens do?" I asked back. "Stand tall, soldier. We're the Grey Wardens now. We must perform our duty."

"This isn't going to be like stealing from the nobles in Denerim," Agrona said. "This isn't going to be very easy."

Flemeth laughed. "And when is anything that's worth something?"

"I do not suppose, Flemeth," I began. "You have anything else you could offer? Advice? Potions?"

"Now that you mention it," she commented. "I do have one thing."

That's when Morrigan appeared. "The stew is bubbling, Mother. Shall with have three guests or none?"

"The Wardens are leaving shortly, child. And _you_ will be joining them." wait, what?

"Such a shame… What?" Apparently, Morrigan hadn't been expecting it either.

"You heard me. Or are those pretty ears just for show?"

"My many thanks," I said quickly, glancing at Alistair and Agrona. Surprise was freezing them, for the moment. "But if Morrigan does not wish to join us, we cannot possibly force her."

"How very kind of you," Flemeth said. "But her magic will be useful. Besides, you will not want to get lost in the Wilds; she knows them better than you did your castle."

"Have I no say?" Morrigan asked, incredulous. "Really, Mother-!"

"You've been longing to leave the Wilds for years. Here's your chance. As for you, Wardens-"

"Lady Flemeth, I will not be fool enough to swear she'll never come to harm with us. We are doing something very dangerous," I interrupted. "But I will do my best to make certain she returns to you as unharmed as I can manage."

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems?" Alistair asked as Morrigan distracted her mother again with questions. "Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

"Alistair, if you didn't notice, the 'witch of the wilds' title implies Flemeth is a mage as well," I replied with some tart. "It's a very good thing she wasn't chained in the Circle when we were dying in the Tower, yes?"

"Point taken."

"Well, perhaps this will be slightly more enjoyable than I feared," Morrigan said, bringing my attention to her. "Allow me to get my things. It shan't be long."

"Giving in to your mother?" Agrona mocked.

Morrigan gave her a dark look. "You try arguing with Mother and winning." She stormed into the hut.

"It's not wise to rile a mage," Alistair warned Agrona. "Though, I admit, it's probably a lot of fun."

"Do you want to try and convince Kaiser to leave something in her pack?" Agrona asked seriously.

…I get the feeling I'm going to be the mediator for a little bit. "Kaiser. Do that and I will be _most_ displeased." Kaiser barked and licked my hand in reassurance.

"You're ruining my fun!" More like I'm trying to prevent civil war in the group!

"I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens," Morrigan said, exiting the hut. "If I may, I would suggest a village to the north as our first destination. 'Tis not far and it serves as a trade hub for the highways."

"Already taking control?" Agrona grumbled. "Damn, she moves fast."

"Or I could be your silent guide," Morrigan continued through gritted teeth.

"I personally would prefer you to speak your mind, Morrigan," I replied warmly. "Another opinion is always useful for finding all sides of a situation."

"Wise words, but you'll regret that!" Flemeth laughed.

A parent's easy chastisement, but something was (again) off about her laugh. "I don't suppose you have any advice?"

"About the darkspawn?"

"About anything."

She smiled. It barely reached her eyes. "Keep your mind open. No path is darker than when one's eyes are shut tight."

"Can you cook, Morrigan?" Agrona asked. Uh oh. Have they been talking?

"I can, yes," Morrigan answered, confused.

"Good! You can cook. Make yourself useful like that."

"Morrigan, you don't have to cook, if you don't want to," I reassured.

"No, I don't mind," Morrigan replied with false cheer. "I also know at least fifteen different poisons. Not that I would suggest tis at all related to cooking."

"Oriana, my sister, once told me that poison making was remarkably similar to cooking," I said, nonchalantly. "But, we are to leave soon, Morrigan, if you wish to bide your mother farewell."

As she did, I whispered to Agrona, "Is there something I should know? Are you two going to kill each other?"

"I'm just pissed she mocked me because I broke down crying," she answered. "I'll behave a little better. And I won't kill her if she doesn't try to kill me first. Promise. If only because I owe her mother."

I sighed, relieved. "Okay. Thank you."

"Don't worry, noble. I know better than to completely isolate an ally. At least, on purpose." She looked past me. "Looks like she's done saying goodbye. Let's go."

Morrigan lead the way out of the Wilds and to Lothering. Agrona continued needling Morrigan with slowly-dulling barbs throughout the trip. Kaiser and I played mediator. Alistair remained absolutely silent, often staring into space. He worried me, but I figured it was just sorrow. Like what I experienced when Highever fell.

I understood well what it was like to lose everything.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Well, here we are. Next chapter is Lothering through Agrona's POV. Well, Lothering and the Camp Scene. Next chapter is probably going to be significantly longer that the others, but we'll see.

This was written surprisingly fast. I suppose that's what happens when you're so used to working. Bah, college. Why must you destroy my free time?

Okay, if you have any suggestions for improvements or what not, let me know, if you please?


	11. Chapter 9 Lothering

**Lothering**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>Not even in the <em>best_ of times was I good with words. I always said the first thing in my head, regardless of consequence. I was more of a girl of _action_, not diplomacy._

_Never had I regretted that… until now._

_Tabitha was curled in a little ball on the dusty floor, silent tears streaming down her face. Her clothes were crusty and stiff with dried blood. Her family's blood._

_The blood that spilled out of everyone she loved as a drunk shem butchered them, mutilated them._

_And the shem got off with merely a few years in prison._

_Older, wiser, and kinder people than I had already tried (and failed) to bring her out of the ball. Tried to get her to eat, to drink…_

_To speak._

_And they gave up, each one of them. She wouldn't even acknowledge them. So, why was I trying? Not even I knew._

"_Tabitha?" I called softly. She didn't even twitch. "I'm coming in." She still didn't respond…_

_Until I moved to where she could see me. Until she saw that my clothes were bloody too, but that mine was _fresh_. Then… she finally uncurled and sat up. She made no sound as she reach up to touch the stains._

"_Tabitha." She looked at me, in the eyes. "I regret to say that I could not torture him the way he did your family. But… that bastard is died. And he died like a frightened mouse." I chuckled darkly. "He even squeaked." The dark chuckle was matched by her dark smile. "Do you want me to tell you how I did it?"_

_She nodded eagerly and I plopped down to tell the story. It took all night._

_The next day, I helped her walk out and, somehow, convinced her to eat, to drink, to live._

_A couple months later, she returned the favor by holding my hand during Mom's funeral._

Lothering was as pretty as a painting… once.

Panic, despair, and chaos darkened the small village. I could practically taste it in the air as we slowly descended into the village proper. Maker, how many of them were in denial? Probably not a lot. I heard many whisper of Ostagar and the slaughter.

"So, do we have a plan?"

"Flames!" I shouted, startled, whirling to face the speaker. "You can talk?"

Alistair gave me a half confused, half hurt look. "You heard me talking earlier. At the hut. At Ostagar."

Yes, but you hadn't said one bloody word since we left the hut. "Yeah, well… a friend of mine in the Alienage talked perfectly until some drunk shem butchered her whole family, including her two year old sister. She went mute from the shock and still hasn't talked." I didn't see her before I left… I'd make that up later.

His eyes darkened. Why? "What happened to the… shem, was it? Is that another word for human?"

"Yeah, it's elf-slang for 'human'." Though it's primarily derogatory. "It's probably derived from some ancient elf word, but our history is completely lost." Though these Dalish elves apparently keep some of it. At least, according to Valendrian. "To answer the first question, the shem was condemned to spend a few years in prison." Of course, I killed him in his jail cell a few days later, but we'll not go into that.

"A few years?" Alistair practically roared. Whoa! What's going on? "What do you mean 'a few years'? The man was guilty of multiple murders, at the very least!"

"Well, his victims were elves. So they convicted him of some lesser charge." Because _we_ are lesser. Supposedly.

"So, because of some false-superiority complex and overinflated egos, they were going to let such a violent man walk the streets?" Where did all this anger come from, Alistair? "_Really_?"

Serenity reached over to place a soothing hand on his shoulder and reined in what looked to be a full-blown rant. "What did you mean by 'plan', Alistair?"

"Just…" Even _I_ could tell he didn't want to let the topic go, but he did, slowly relaxing. "Just, what's the plan? We have the treaties and Arl Eamon, but…"

Serenity shrugged. "Since time is of the essence, perhaps it would be best if we split up. Though where and how, I've no idea."

"Well, let's look at the treaties. We have ones for the mages, elves, and dwarves," I reminded, pulling out the papers. I really needed to get a new pack. Damn it all. I had some important stuff in there! Sketches of my family… that ruby earring… "And then there's Arl Eamon. Who is not obligated to help the Grey Wardens…"

"But is a kind and honorable man," Alistair insisted.

"So was Loghain. But look how _that_ turned out."

"Will you two now begin to argue in a circle?" Morrigan groaned. "How quickly the darkspawn shall fall!"

I whirled on her. Our relationship was still… prickly. "What do _you_ suggest, oh wise woman of the overgrown forest no one ever remembers?"

"Go after this Loghain directly, little elf." She shrugged, completely nonchalant. "Gather your army after you have dealt with him."

If my relationship with Morrigan was prickly, her relationship with Alistair was barbed wire. "Of course," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Great idea. It's not like he has loyal soldiers and experience and-"

"I was asked for my opinion and I gave it," she snapped, defensive.

"To which I, at least, am grateful," Serenity cut in, smiling. How, I've no idea. She had been diffusing every argument in the group since we set off. "However, Morrigan, I'm afraid Loghain is outside our reach for the moment. But it is a sound idea, one to consider if the opportunity presents itself."

"And what of you, noble?" I turned to her. "No insistence on finding your brother?" She hadn't mentioned him once during the trip.

"My brother is most likely dead like everyone else," she replied with the coldest eyes. "It will be a fool's errand to hunt for him. We have no idea where he was scouting."

"Right… okay then…" I managed, trying to ignore how matter-of-fact she declared it. Kaiser whimpered, nudging her hand soothingly. "Which of the allies shall be the easiest to obtain?"

"The ones with treaties," Serenity and Alistair chorused. When Alistair deferred to her, she continued, "they are bound by word, honor, and blood, most likely. They would need a _very_ good reason to refuse us aid."

"I _meant_," I growled. "Which of the treaties would be easiest to obtain?"

"Oh. Well, the dwarves and mages, most likely," Alistair answered thoughtfully. "On the account we know exactly where they are. The dwarves of Orzammar will require political maneuvering and the mages in the Circle Tower will require templar maneuvering." He shuddered. "By the way, I'm horrible with templars. And nobles, but mostly templars."

"So, why don't you and I head to Orzammar and the dwarves, Alistair?" Serenity suggested. "I'm very good at political maneuvering."

The way she said it made me think she was being _humble_. "So, Morrigan and I will go to the tower?" that'll be fun. …Wait… "We're bringing the apostate to the templars?"

"Refuge in audacity," she defended with a grin. "And if they do question you, tell them she's a Grey Warden. We don't want the templars after you for helping a 'dreaded apostate'." The way she said the last two words made me think she was mocking something. The templars? "It will take a bit for us to reach Orzammar, deal with their deshyrs, and return, though."

"So, Morrigan and I will hit Denerim too. See what we can pick up." I waved away a worried protest from Serenity. "I've told you, repeatedly, that I used to steal the city blind. I know places to hide and am not foolish enough to go near anyone who actually knows me."

"Very well. I'll trust you." She smiled. "And after we've secured the two treaties, we can tackle Eamon in Redcliffe."

"So, Tower for me and Morrigan, Orzammar for you, Kaiser, and Alistair. And we all meet up at Redcliffe after our successes. Sounds easy enough." Almost too easy. "Let's walk around and figure out what's happened since Ostagar."

Alistair went one way. Morrigan, Serenity, and Kaiser went another. Left alone, I went a third way, wandering the village, noting how scared everyone was.

"Um… excuse me?" I turned to see a somewhat nervous (and adorable) woman behind me. A second look made me think she was my age. A _third_ look made me think I knew her from somewhere. "Would you mind if I asked you something?"

I shrugged, facing her fully. "What do you want? A favor? Some quarrel to calm?"

"No, no!" She was almost skittish, keeping an eye out for something. "I was just wondering… if you had come from Ostagar?"

I winced. "That slaughter? Yeah. Before you ask, I survived through a lot of luck."

"I see…" she glanced around again and leaned in. "I… I was wondering if you had seen someone. Leaving Ostagar, I mean. My family wants to flee from the Blight, but…" this person was dear and they didn't want to leave him behind.

"I saw a few people escaping," I answered honestly. "Though, not a lot."

"Did… were any of them a boy with short black hair and blue eyes? I know that's not a lot to go on…"

Boy with short black hair and blue eyes… wait… "Wields a greatsword?"

"Yes!" Her eyes shone. "Did you see-?"

"Was his name Carver? Carver Hawke?" She nodded. "Then, yeah. I saw him escape Ostagar."

She laughed, delighted. "Oh, thank the Maker!"

"You two related?"

"He's my twin." So, _that's_ why she looked familiar. "I was so sure he did something stupid and got killed. He's always trying to show off and-"

"He's part of my luck." She stopped babbling abruptly. "A darkspawn would have taken my head as a prize if he hadn't saved me."

"I see… well, maybe he grew up a little." The woman smiled. "Oh, and where are my manners? I'm Bethany."

"Nice to meet you." I grinned. "I'm-"

"Beth, what are you doing?" A woman walked up. She looked… unusual. Despite the fact that she didn't seem much older than I, she had white hair. _Long_ white hair, flowing down her back, or it would have been if not for the tight, no-nonsense braid. She also had these light-blue eyes that seemed to glow. She gave off an air of confidence and mysticism. Really, I would have pegged her for a mage, but mages don't wield swords and she had one resting on her hip with the casual air of one who knew how to wield it properly.

"Asking about Carver, Sis," Bethany answered, instantly relaxing when she saw the woman. So… the newcomer was Bethany's sister? "He escaped!"

"Didn't I tell you he would?" the woman chided gently. "Dad taught him well."

"Shouldn't you be the one worrying, Sis?" Bethany teased. "You're the eldest."

The woman shrugged. "It's called 'faith', Beth. I have it in Carv, when I have to." She turned to me. "My thanks for the information, though. I'm Althea Hawke, the medicine woman around these parts."

Medicine woman? With that weapon? "Agrona Tabris. Your brother saved my life."

"Is that so?" Althea smiled. "Not everyday your little brother saves a Grey Warden."

I stared. "How did you know that?" I certainly don't remember saying anything about it.

"Some soldiers were looking for you and two other Wardens. They even had pictures and descriptions. They mentioned something about the Grey Wardens killing the King."

What? "That is-!"

"Ridiculous, as anyone with more brains than emotion would be able to figure out." Althea shrugged. "But you best be careful anyway. The bounty on your head, alone, could move this entire village to the capital and then some. And there's even higher ones on the other two, for some reason."

"I wasn't here." Serenity was a noble, so that made sense… but why was _Alistair's _so high?

"You weren't? Ah, gotcha. Beth and I must have been talking to the ghost of an Ostagar soldier, sent here by some mage to reassure us that Carv has a higher chance of coming home than we thought." She grinned. "Nice meeting you, Miss Ghost."

"And you, Lady Hawke." I grinned back.

Bethany smiled, tugging slightly on Althea's arm. "Thank you again for the information. We're in your debt." They ran off, probably to let their family know of the somewhat-good news.

Maker, if you're listening, let Carver survive the trip here. Seems like he has a good family who loves him.

I continued to meander through the village until I reached the local tavern… and discovered something unpleasant.

Loghain's soldiers had taken up there, drinking the out of house and home.

"Well, look what we have here, men. I think we've been blessed." A soldier walked up to me, cocky and swaying a little. Probably a little drunk, then.

"Didn't we spend all morning asking about an elf by this very description?" Another soldier asked as the group slowly surrounded me. "And everyone said they hadn't seen one?"

"It seems we were lied to," the first one said, angrily.

I locked eyes with the bartender nearby and deliberately placed a hand on my daggers. He took the hint and began helping people into the back rooms. "If you just searched this morning before coming here to get drunk off your ass, then no wonder you didn't find me. I just arrived."

"See, gentlemen, there is no need for trouble." Some woman with a really odd (but lovely) accent walked up. Short orange-red hair and dressed in the robes of a sister… and a wicked looking bow strapped to her back. That's weird. "She is no doubt simply another poor soul seeking refuge."

"She's more than that," the first soldier growled. "Now, stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors and you'll share their fate."

"What?" I asked. "Dying of laughter at the absurdity of your claims? Or the ridiculousness of you actually thinking you can take me?"

"Enough talk!" the first solder roared. "Take this traitor into custody and kill anyone that gets in the way!"

"Right," the second solder said. "Let's make this quick."

"Yes. Let's." I picked up a nearby chair and swung it at the nearest one. It startled the group enough for me to get my daggers out and kill one before they even got their own weapons out.

Swinging around, I crouched down to hamstring another soldier and knifed him as he fell. Someone grabbed me by the hair (damn it! I knew it was getting too long) and yanked me back. That someone fell with an arrow through the eye. Curious, I looked to find the Chantry sister firing off arrows. Each one hit a soldier. Each one was either a cripple or a kill. Well. That's interesting…

The second soldier snuck up behind her, intending to kill her from behind. Thinking fast, I ran towards her. "Duck!"

She obeyed and I easily jumped over her to bury my dagger in his throat.

"All right!" yelled a terrified voice. I looked to find it the first soldier practically shaking in his boots. His eyes darted around the tavern. Oh. Looks like we managed to kill all his lackeys. Whoops? "We… I… surrender."

"Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting, now," the Chantry sister said, looking relieved.

"Are you mad?" I snapped. "The man tried to kill me for a false crime!"

"The Wardens led the King to his death!" the first soldier declared. "It was all the Teyrn could do to save us!" I'm going to get really tired of hearing this lie. "They even delayed the lighting of the beacon!"

I saw red. "Those Wardens who delayed it are _scarred_ from trying to light it, you idiot!" Serenity had apparently burned the Void out of her left hand, judging by her subtle winces whenever she tried to use it. "Darkspawn managed to infiltrate the Tower and your precious Teyrn had no soldiers to hold them off! They had to fight through to light it. _That's_ why it was lit late!" I glared, feeling almost-smug when he stepped back a pace. Maker, I could get used to this. "You are not only blind, but an ignorant fool who believes what he's told, no matter how ridiculous it is. I should do the world a favor and kill you!"

"No, don't!" The Chantry sister pleaded, eyes widening in shock as I moved forward.

"Agrona, cease," someone behind me commanded. I turned to see Serenity, looking ready to _grab_ me if she had to. And the noble was much stronger than me. Damn it.

"Why?" I demanded. "They tried to kill us!" I pointed at the guy. "_He_ tried to execute me for a crime I didn't commit! Calling me a _traitor_! Where were _they_ when an ogre crushed the King?"

"I've heard the rumors as well, but it's important to just ignore the most idiotic ones." She looked at the survivor, smiling warmly. But her eyes were blue-ice. "Take a message to Loghain." He nodded, terrified. "Tell him the Grey Wardens send their _warmest_ regards and we know the truth behind what occurred at Ostagar. Do not think we shall forget so easily _who_ slaughtered our brethren and our King." She paused, staring at the man. "Got it memorized?" He nodded vigorously. "Then _move_." The soldier dashed off, tripping over the doorway in his haste.

"Why let him go?" I growled. Maker, I was _annoyed_.

The smile disappeared. "Loghain already knows the three of us survived, or, at least, suspects enough to send men after us with very high bounties." Her demeanor shifted… becoming very frightening. "Sending one of his solder's as a personal messenger will unnerve him. It gives the impression that we are, not only, unafraid of him, but that we do not consider him a threat. Something that will hurt his pride and leave him for open for mistakes that can be exploited later." Her eyes smoldered with hidden anger. "Loghain has always been proud. I took advantage of that quite a few times in our chess games."

"Did you creep him out too?" I groaned. "And are you certain this will work?"

"Oh, every once in a while." She giggled, the effect lost. "And I once almost caused a civil war in Antiva through these very methods. Even the ones who know better often see the sweet, pretty face and forget the mind that lies underneath." Forget what I said about the effect. It was still there.

"I feel I must apologizing for interfering," the Chantry sister said, moving in front of us both. "But I couldn't just sit by and not help."

I shrugged. "Thanks for it. But who are you?"

"Leliana, yes?" Serenity answered. "The… lay sisters in the Chantry mentioned you."

Leliana seemed surprised and a little nervous to see Serenity. "Ah, yes. I was counted among them." But the way she said it… great. A secret's being batted over my head. Again.

"I'm Agrona and this is Serenity," I introduced. "Is there something you wanted?"

"You two are Grey Wardens, yes? That's what the soldiers were claiming."

"Yeah… what? You want the reward money too?"

"After what happened at Ostagar, you'll need all the help you can get, yes?" I nodded. "So, I'll come with you."

Huh? "Whoa! Slow down, sister! You seem very eager to travel with a bunch of strangers!"

"The Maker told me to join you. Surely, it must be with good reason."

Oh, you have got to be kidding me. "What did he do? Send you an engraved invitation?"

"I… I know it sounds insane… but it's true!" She gestured to the room that was slowly filling up again. "Look at these people. They are lost in despair. Surely, the Maker doesn't want this."

"The Maker? Who knows?" I heard Serenity murmur. "Andraste most likely would not, though. Perhaps he listened to his bride's pleadings."

"You are working to defeat this darkness. That is the Maker's work. Let me help." Leliana stared at me earnestly. Well, no matter what had actually occurred, she certainly believed in it.

"Give us a minute to discuss?" I asked.

"Certainly." She nodded, smiling. Well, she's certainly agreeable enough.

Serenity and I retreated to the back corner. "Well?" I asked.

"Personally, I'd let her come along…" Serenity smirked. "She will be quite the ally." I was right. She knows something I don't about Leliana.

"And if she's a spy?" I glanced at the woman. Sure, she was some Chantry sister, but you don't learn how to fight like _that_ in the Chantry. They prefer sending others to die for them.

"The best spy is the one you know, Agrona." She chuckled darkly. "Besides, the only one who would spy on us at the moment is Loghain and he would _never_ trust an Orlesian." So that's what the accent was.

I sighed. "Why not? We don't have enough crazies willing to help us." I waved Leliana over. "Warning right now. You do anything to jeopardize us or our mission, I will gut you without hesitation."

"Understood." She smiled, curtseying slightly. "I shall endeavor to make myself as useful as possible."

Serenity, spontaneously, began speaking in some… foreign, oddly-lyrical language. "Donc, nous avons une belle barde de nous rejoinder sur notre quete? La plupart palpitante."

"Serenity-Dame," Leliana responded. "Vous avex grandi dans less dernieres annees." Her eyes became worried. "J'espere que vous ne m'en voudrez pas demander de garder le secret sur ma… fonctions anterieures?"

Serenity smiled, understanding. "Bien sur, Leliana. Je comprends la necessite de laisser le passé etre. Je vais rester tranquille jusqu'a ce que vous etes prêt pour le groupe a connaitre."

"Can you two start speaking a language I actually know?" I growled, annoyed. The two actually had the gall to laugh. But they listened to my request.

"So, what is the next course of action?" Leliana asked.

"Heading to the Chantry," Serenity answered. "I need to ask the Revered Mother something and Alistair ran into a Knight of Redcliffe near there."

"Hey…" I glanced around as we exited the tavern. "Where's the dog and witch?" They weren't anywhere near.

Serenity laughed, a little bit nervous. "On the way to the Chantry, last I checked.."

…Uh oh. "Yeah. Let's go. Now. Before she blows it up."

* * *

><p>When we entered the Chantry, I lingered in the doorway as Serenity and Leliana walked past me. It's been a while since I was one of these. But the feeling inside hadn't changed. Stifling.<p>

Though, that may be because everyone was running around, desperate to gather what they could before evacuating. A templar was directing everything, cursing someone named Bryland for leaving with all the knights. I saw Alistair not too far away, talking to a knight. As I moved a little closer, I heard bits and pieces, none of which made sense. Something about an 'Arl being ill', a 'Brother Genetivi', and some Arlessa looking desperately for him. I moved on. If it were important, Alistair would tell us. I hope.

Reaching the altar, I looked around and saw that Serenity and Leliana had gone into some little study to talk to someone. I headed that way, to see what was going on.

"Revered Mother," Serenity was saying. "Did Andraste not preach for mercy?"

"Sometimes mercy must be ignored for justice," the Mother said. "The Maker calls for equal justice no matter what race." And yet, so many don't.

"So you would leave the Qunari to die when the darkspawn invade?" There was barely veiled anger. Qunari? What was a Qunari? …And who in their right mind _leaves someone_ to be devoured by the darkspawn? "That is a punishment that _far_ exceeds the crime. You are condoning wanton vengeance, not justice."

"And what would you have me do?" The Mother looked at Serenity with accusing yet pleading eyes. "What would you suggest?"

"Release him into my custody. Let me use him."

"And what use will he be for you?"

Serenity glanced around, smiling slightly when she saw me. "This must not leave this room." The Mother nodded. "I am one of the three Grey Wardens who survived Ostagar." She held up a hand when the Mother began to say something. "I am aware of the rumors. I am aware of the bounty. However, it simply does not matter. If Loghain wishes to infect everyone with lies to soothe his own guilty conscience, that is his burden to bear, not mine. _My_ burden is the Blight and defeating it before it destroys the nation so many died liberating thirty years ago." She seemed to straighten, looking like a Queen addressing her people. "The Blight_ must_ be stopped. But three Grey Wardens, alone, cannot do that. It's impossible; there just are too many. The Qunari is a warrior of some skill and I am in desperate need of them."

"And if he chooses to massacre another family?" 'Massacre'? Noble? What are you planning?

"Then _I_ will bear the guilt for he will be in _my _custody."

"And what is your opinion, Leliana?" the Mother asked. "You know her better than I. Will she keep a leash on him?" I thought I saw Serenity's eyes flash in anger.

"Your Reverence, I truly believe the Qunari will do some good if he traveled with us. And Lady Serenity will be able to handle him." Leliana smiled slightly, as if remembering a joke. "She's good at manipulating people and making them think it was their own idea."

"Were things not so desperate…" The Mother slumped. "Very well. Wait a moment while I grab the key." She wandered off to a nearby dresser.

I walked up and whispered, "I think Flemeth forgot to check you for brain damage."

"Who was it that said we didn't have enough crazies to help us?" she countered.

…Damn it. "I'm going to one up you one of these days."

"I looked forward to it." She gracefully accepted the key from the Mother and led Leliana and me out. "If you two could do me a huge favor?"

"What is it, Lady Serenity?" Leliana asked.

"First off, no blasted titles. Second, I thought Morrigan and Kaiser headed this way, but I didn't see them. However, I really want to free the Qunari before someone changes their mind."

…Uh oh. The witch was wandering about with a dog as her only supervision? "Yeah," I said. "I'll do that." Serenity smiled, grateful, and strode off.

Leliana and I hunted through the Chantry, dragging Alistair into the search as soon as we could. The witch and dog weren't anywhere inside. Or even near it. So, we went hunting through Lothering. I figured she couldn't have gotten _too_ far, not with Kaiser.

I finally found her in the town square, Kaiser keeping her pressed against some stack of boxes. "There you are."

Morrigan glared at me. "Where have you been?" Isn't that my line? "I've been looking everywhere for you and Serenity!" So we've been looking for each other? No wonder we weren't meeting.

"What's wrong?"

"Wait one moment and you'll find out."

"The legions of evil are on your doorstep!" I heard someone shout. "They will feast upon our hearts!"

"What in the Void?" I asked.

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Some fool Chasind who decided to preach doom instead of doing something productive."

I sighed. "Well, let's see whether I can shut him up. Stay here." I looked down at Kaiser. "Make sure she doesn't do something bad. Okay?" He barked once in agreement. "Good boy." With that, I pushed myself through the crowd.

"There!" the doomsayer shouted, pointing at me. "One of their minions is already among us! She bears their evil stench! Can you not see the vile blackness?"

I raised an eyebrow. He was sensing the Taint in me? "Why don't you quiet down a bit?"

"I watched the black horde descend on my people! I will not be silent!"

"And I watched them slaughter a bunch of good men and women because an idiot Teyrn didn't do his job and charge like he promised."

"You are but the first of those who will devour us!"

Sighing, I walked up, hooked my foot around his, and pulled his leg out from under him, sending him to the ground. "Quiet. I don't know who, or how many, you've lost to the darkspawn, but you aren't honoring them by acting like a crazy person."

He looked up at me, glaring. "Are you… are you calling me a coward?"

"I know of dogs made of sterner stuff." Well, mabari, but same thing. I think. "This is not the first time the darkspawn have attacked us. This is the Fifth Blight. We've beat back the darkspawn four times before and we'll do so again."

"But he's right, isn't he?" A priest said. "There's no hope."

"Who claims that? The Maker?" I scoffed. "Show a little courage. Maybe you can't fight these things, but you can run and live. You can deny them more victims." I offered a hand to the Chasind man. "Stand up and move forward."

He let me pull him up. "I have… I have been shamed… forgive me… my wife…" He wandered off, right past Morrigan and Kaiser. Alistair and Leliana had, apparently, met up with them as I had been dealing with the doomsayer. I started to walk towards them…

When a young boy ran up, panting, "The Qunari is free… and some people saw him killing darkspawn along with a noble lady! It's kinda cool."

…I thought _I_ was the one who jumped into fights, Serenity! Signaling the others to follow, I took off in the direction the boy had come from.

To find the exit to Lothering, a bunch of dead darkspawn, an odd-looking man (I assumed the Qunari) wielding a _darkspawn's greatsword_ (did he steal the thing?), and Serenity being thanked by two dwarves. Ah. They must have been under attack.

"Thank you, kind lady!" one of them said, smiling sweetly and hugging Serenity.

"You're welcome." She looked at the other dwarf. "Do you need any more assistance?"

"No, I think we'll manage until we get back home to Denerim." The second-dwarf smiled. "Many thanks."

"No reward for helping?" I asked as the dwarves went to salvage their things.

"Oh, hello, Agrona." She smiled, shrugging. "We killed some darkspawn and saved two lives. To me, that's enough. To me, it's worth it."

"Normally, I'd agree." Wholeheartedly, I must add. "But we need money, noble, in order to travel."

"Oh, right." She began digging through her pack. "I forgot."

I stared at her. "You _forgot_ we needed money?"

"No, I forgot I sold some of my jewels here. I'll probably sell more in Orzammar." She gave me a small pouch filled with coins (silver and _gold_) and another one with jewels. "Here. So that you can sell some too."

"I _will_ one-up you one day," I sighed, looping the pouches into my belt. I would really need to purchase a pack soon.

"As I said, I look forward to it. But, may I introduce Sten of the Qunari?" She gestured towards the big guy. I was right, then. "Sten, this is Agrona, one of my fellow Grey Wardens." He nodded at me, completely silent. "Will that greatsword work for you or should I keep an eye out for another?" Another nod. "Yes, I know it's one or the other. Which one?"

Sten seemed amused. "This will be fine."

"And now that that's taken care of," I said, noticing how the rest of the group had caught up. "Let's find a place to set up camp. I think we need one more good night's rest before setting off."

Unfortunately, that 'good night's rest' never came.

* * *

><p><em>A dark place where the light was red and an eerie green mist clung to the air. Darkspawn meandered around, sharpening swords and hardening armor. Above them all, perched on some stone bridge, a great dragon watched them, carefully and hungrily.<em>

_Suddenly, the dragon reared and roared, "Hurry! We must move quickly before the _Wardens_ regroup! Before the dwarves unify again!"_

I woke with a start, breathing heavily. What the… Bloody Void! What _was_…? None of my strange dreams had been like _that_.

"Awake, are you?" I sat up to see Alistair not too far from me, looking concerned. "Have some bad dreams?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "It must have been something I ate." Morrigan's stew came to mind. I wouldn't be surprise if she threw something in, just to spite me.

"More like drank. The Joining? Remember?"

How could I forget? "Is this one of those Grey Warden secrets?"

Alistair nodded. "Yep. Nightmares. We actually see into the group-mind-thing the darkspawn have." He paused. "Or most of us do. Serenity started to have the typical darkspawn dream, but it was replaced by another. She wouldn't talk much about it, but I think it was of the King." There was… _something_ in his voice right there. I almost wanted to call it jealousy.

And, for once, I decided to _not_ go with my first instinct and ask about it. Yay! Impulse control! "What was that dragon?"

"The Archdemon."

"We have to kill that thing?" He nodded. "But… but it knows _tactics_! It's going to strike hard while we're trying to gather everything!"

"Did… did you understand it?" At my nod, he whistled softly. "Way ahead of me, then. Most Wardens never hear more than roars."

"Lucky me," I groaned, looking around the camp.

Apparently, I had decided to play sleeping beauty. Everyone else was awake, and had been for some time. Leliana was practicing some archery near the edge of camp, wearing leather armor we stole from some would-be bounty hunters. Morrigan decided to be anti-social, resting in her own little camp outside of ours. Alistair had started to fasten his gauntlets and Serenity had, apparently, decided to talk to Sten, who was also wearing former-bounty-hunter-armor. His, however, looked a little small. That must be uncomfortable…

"Until you can go home," I heard Serenity say. "You are more than welcome to travel with us."

"…Thank you…" was Sten's only reply, but I thought I saw gratitude in his face.

She smiled, nodded, and walked away. Hey… where was her…

Something cold and wet pressed into my neck. "Flames!" I yelped, whirling to find an all-too-smug Kaiser panting happily. "Why are you bothering me? Your mistress is that way!" I pointed randomly. He gave me a confused look before nudging my arm to point in a certain direction. Huh? I looked to see Serenity chatting with Morrigan. First Sten, now Morrigan? Why not talk to the comparatively normal members of the group? I finally stood up, walking towards the edge of camp to see if I could eavesdrop.

"Some of these traditions still exist," Morrigan was saying. "The zealots of the Chantry would uproot them, of course, if they could. But some survive."

"That's good!" Serenity exclaimed, smiling wide. "Such traditions need to be preserved. They're important to the cultures of these people."

"What a surprising, yet pleasant, thing to hear." Morrigan actually smiled back. "So, have you an opinion on my abilities? Am I some unnatural abomination to be put to the torch?" What abilities? Magic? Or something else?

"That would only make you angry, I think!" Serenity teased. "I find the ability to be very useful and versatile. Beyond that, I do not think I have a right to say."

"A most practical attitude." Morrigan seemed very pleased.

Kaiser bumped the back of my leg right then. When I looked down, he was carrying a small ball in his mouth. "What? You want me to play with you?" His tail wagged and he dropped the ball at my feet. "But… oh, all right." I picked up the ball and threw it as hard as I could. He immediately chased, but returned quickly. So, I resigned myself to just throwing the ball for the dog, finding some amusement in it.

"Thank you for playing with him." Serenity walked up. "My arm hasn't recovered quite enough yet. I'm glad you likes you."

"I am so thrilled," I replied, dryly. "Words cannot express."

"Considering the alternative is him growling or threatening to bite when I'm not looking as he does with Alistair."

"Point taken," I grumbled. "So, how's the group going to split now?"

Serenity shrugged. "Sten was released into my custody, so he will go to Orzammar with me."

"So, to make the groups more or less even, Leliana will come with me?"

"Sounds like a plan." She laughed. "Now, let's pack up and get moving?"

"Sure. Why not? Let's just get this over with."

Before the Archdemon actually succeeds in overrunning us.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Bethany's nervousness – Bethany does appear somewhat confident and adjusted when around Hawke, but I'm imagining that when she's on her own, she's very nervous and constantly checking. Her confidence comes from a feeling of security. She knows Hawke would rather die than let the templars take her.

For the record: if what Serenity and Leliana said was proper French, I'd be pleasantly surprised. I literally just stuck the phrases into Google Translate. But since Orlais is basically Thedas-France, I went with it. :)

Yep. Splitting the group. It makes sense tactically (divide and conquer) and it gives the added bonus of less characters I have to work with in a given time. Yay?

The current plan is to alternate between Agrona's POV in the Tower and Serenity's POV in Orzammar. Just to show how the two adventures, overall, are running somewhat concurrently. We'll see how confusing it gets. ^^;

On that note: Next chapter is Serenity's, starting the Orzammar questline.


	12. Chapter 10 The Stone City

**Orzammar – The Stone City**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>It was very rare for me to travel with such small group. Er… well, small 'main' group. The number of knightsbodyguards was the same._

_But the main group was only three: Maric, Cailan, and I. Though, Duncan met us in the city proper._

_The reasons were simple: My family and I had recently returned from half a year in Antiva, which was very fun with near-Civil-Wars and Crows. So, Papa was catching up on six months worth of paper work while Mother visited old friends, bearing gifts. Fergus had opted to remain in Antiva, officially to continue negotiations but in reality to continue courting Oriana (who I _really_ wanted to meet soon!)._

_Loghain and Anora had decided they had been away from Gwaren too long and, so, opted out of traveling with us._

_Because of all this, only us three (four) visited the underground city of Orzammar. Therefore, we were the only one who saw one of their legendary Provings, which was just a fancy name for death-matches._

_I had thought I was successfully keeping a calm face. Certainly Cailan, sitting next to me, never noticed otherwise (but he also had a fascination for battle that was almost unnerving for such a sweet-minded boy). Duncan, on Cailan's other side, didn't seem to either, chatting amicably with the Dwarf King Endrin, who sat behind us with his two older sons._

_But Maric, on my other side, leaned over to whisper, "I'm not fond of these things either."_

_I flushed. "I thought I was doing a good job hiding."_

"_Oh, you are," he reassured. "I've just known you since you were five and the last time I saw you that pale, you were delirious from fever and reciting the Chant."_

_I winced. "Sorry."_

"_Don't worry. I'm pretty certain no one else has noticed." He smiled. "I've heard quite a few saying you were a 'credit to your race' to keep such a calm demeanor amongst such fanaticism."_

"_I'm glad to not be an embarrassment."_

"_Serei. There is _nothing_ you could do that would make you an 'embarrassment'." I smiled, pleased. "There's a smile. Now, let's watch the end of this and then we'll go and bug the Shaperate about the Memories. That's where they log everything about their history and culture."_

_My smile widened before I slipped back into the stoic mask and returned my attention to the match._

_Just in time to see a poor dwarf disemboweled._

_I am proud to say that, as everyone else either screamed in horror or sickening-delight, I maintained that calm serenity._

* * *

><p>Alistair, still the Knight. Still unpredictable. Inclined to <em>not<em> lead. Leaves the decision-making to the Warden six months his junior.

Sten… Sten was a rook. Strong, imposing, and more than capable of just plowing through enemies.

Kaiser, my trusted mabari. Knight. Because no one can predict what a dog is going to do next.

And then there's me… the decoy King; the pawn forced to play a role she isn't.

…I think I know what Cailan felt like now.

It's been ten years since I was last at the Frostback Mountains. It hadn't changed much. Still cold and rocky with numerous merchants lining up outside. There was one merchant in particular who caught my eye. A human man who paled at the sight of Sten. His mutterings were very odd. Something about a Qunari blade and how glad he was to have sold it. Most curious.

"Veata!" a dwarf shouted. He looked like one of the Gate Guards and was glaring at a knight who bore the seal of Gwaren. A knight of Loghain, then. "This land belongs to the dwarves, not the humans. I cannot allow you entry for now."

"King Loghain demands the allegiance of the Assembly or whatever it's called," the knight said, annoyed. …'King'? Since when?

"I don't care. Orzammar will have no visitors until the matter of the throne is settled."

Matter of the throne? "Atrast Vala," I greeted, walking up. "What has happened to your King for his throne to be unsettled?"

"Atrast Vala," the guard returned. "Orzammar has no king. He returned to the stone not three weeks ago."

"Lord Endrin is dead?" I asked, surprised. "My deepest sympathies. The dwarves have lost a truly kind king." King Endrin had always spared time for Cailan and I during our visit, inviting us to listen in on his court and later questioned us on our impressions. Cailan and I learned more about ruling in that month than we had in all the years of our lessons.

"You speak as if you knew him, human," the guard replied, slightly surprised.

"I had the honor of being Lord Endrin's guest around ten years ago, along with King Maric and Prince Cailan." I smiled and half-bowed. "My name is Serenity Cousland."

"Oh, I know that name. The human who remained perfectly calm during an entire Proving. It's still talked about today." Really? I hadn't meant to make such a strong impression. "What brings you here this day, Lady Serenity?"

"Warden business, I'm afraid." I handed the specific treaty over for his inspection. "We Wardens would like our traditional dwarven allies, if possible."

"The Wardens?" the human knight sneered. "They're the ones who killed King Cailan! Nearly doomed Fereldan!"

"Did you not hear my name, knight?" I asked, voice even and calm. "You accuse me of slaying one of my dearest friends? You _dare_ imply I am a traitor?"

The knight paled, but remained resolute. Somewhat. "I… I demand…"

I smiled, baring teeth. "Why not run to your false king, little knight? Unless you wish to try us in arms…" I offhandedly gestured at Sten, who was intimidating without even trying.

"The Regent… The Regent shall hear of this!"

"Tell the _Teyrn_ that we are not challenging his accusations because an _actual_ threat snaps at our heels." I returned my attention to the guard. "May we enter?"

"Indeed, you may." I think he was hiding laughter. "Here is your treaty. You'll need it to get near the Assembly. It's a mess."

With a warm smile, I nodded to the guard and moved past him into the Hall of the Ancestors, behind the Gates of Orzammar.

The hall looked exactly as I remembered. Full of statues larger than even Sten. Duncan had joked the size was "the only way to accurately show their egos". This was a hall of worship, akin to our Chantry.

It's double doors opened to a brawl the city guards were desperately trying to stop.

"Well…" I murmured, taking in everything with a calm mask. "It appears the succession is not going as smoothly as one would hope."

Please tell me the entire city hasn't degenerated into a Proving.

* * *

><p>It was, in some ways, even worse. Not only was the kind Endrin dead (from sorrow officially, but whispers said poison), but so was his eldest son, Trian. All evidence of the latter's death pointed to the <em>middle<em> son, Duran. But I couldn't believe that. Duran had been kind, caring, and (most importantly) crafty. He would never kill his own flesh and blood for a blasted throne (which, I distinctly recalled, he didn't even _want_), and he couldn't have been tricked into it. _That_ suggested he was framed.

The youngest son, Bhelen, was the most likely suspect of both Trian's death and Duran's accusation (and subsequent conviction and exile). He was the one who seemed the _least_ dangerous.

And he was now one of the two contenders for the throne, the progressive who wished to arm the casteless and do away with many of the traditions of Orzammar. His opposite was Lord Harrowmount, a man of great honor and mired in those traditions.

Thinking ahead, I decided to approach Bhelen for the troops. I figured he'd be the easy to play. The dwarf was probably leaning towards desperate.

"But…" Alistair was confused. He had been since I announced my choice. "They say he killed his father."

"And you think there are not just as many rumors surrounding Harrowmount?" I countered. "_He_ was the only one allowed near the King as he grew ill and laid on his deathbed."

"Just… just give me a good reason. Please."

Well… he wants just _one_… "He'll give us more soldiers if he arms the casteless as he claims." Alistair stared. "And we will need as many soldiers as possible to fight the darkspawn." Besides, I'm willing to bet quite a few of the casteless are better fighters than those of the Warrior Caste.

"And if we feel any sort of… I don't know… _uneasiness_ about siding with a guy who might have killed his dad?"

"Emotions cannot be used to decide things that affect people other than yourself. They can be used to give weight to a _logical_, practical decision, but little more." Emotions have been the ruin of many kingdoms.

"That doesn't mean you should throw out emotions!" Alistair colored. "No. Sorry. I'll shut up. You're in charge."

Right. I'm the decoy king, despite being the junior Warden. "What do you think Duncan would have done?" Besides not get involved. He was a big believer in the Warden neutrality. Problem was, I couldn't see a way to be neutral and actually get things _done_.

"No idea," came the dull voice. "And we won't be able to find out."

"Are you all right? Do you want to talk?"

"You don't have to do that…" Alistair tried to grin. "I mean, we'll be seeing the Prince soon."

"We first have to wait for a guard to escort us inside _and_ wait for Sten and Kaiser to return from shopping." Sten had wanted a newer greatsword. Something about how the darkspawn one he stole was already breaking. "And I mourn Duncan as well, Alistair. He was a good friend of my family."

He shook his head slowly. "I… I should've handled it better. Any of us could die during this Blight. I knew that. I shouldn't have… no, let me just say I'm sorry for letting it get to me so much."

"There's no shame in it," I assured him.

That seemed to prompt him into continuing. "I'd like to have a funeral for him. For all of them. When all of this is over. I… I don't think Duncan had a family to speak of. Most Wardens don't. They tend to recruit orphans. Fewer will miss them."

Or they had the strength of will to survive. "The Wardens all had each other. And Duncan had you, especially." It was obvious back at Ostagar that Duncan had been fond of Alistair.

"Yeah…" He looked away, watching the dwarves in the Commons mill about below us. "I… this probably sounds so stupid, but part of me wishes I had been there with him. Like I had somehow abandoned him, going into the Tower. Like… like some coddled bastard-noble." …What an odd thing to say.

"I understand, Alistair." The memory of Highever's fall… of Ser Gilmore and the soldiers desperately trying to hold the gates shut… of leaving Mother and Papa behind to just die…

It's a feeling I know better than I want to. And I _loathe_ it.

"Of course," Alistair continued. "I'd be dead with everyone else. Even Agrona only made it out with some luck. And I don't think he would have been happy about me dying." I… hadn't thought about that. Was it…? Yes, it was true for me as well. Didn't Ser Gilmore say so? "I think he came from Highever. He mentioned that once. Or, that it was the place he most considered home, I can't quite remember." He smiled, eyes alight with determination. "I think I'll go there when all this is over. See if I could arrange something in his honor." He finally looked at me. "Have you lost anyone?" I tensed, surprised, and he quickly continued, "I don't mean to pry… I'm just…"

"My entire family was murdered recently." That came out more evenly than I expected.

"Oh? Oh!" His eyes widened and his manner seemed very frantic. "How could I be so stupid? Forgetting something like… like _that_! And here I am, moaning and-!"

"I… am from Highever as well," I interrupted. "When you go, I'll come with you." I smiled, slightly mischievous. "I'll be certain to have something done in Duncan's honor."

"Right, the Couslands rule Highever… I'd like that." He sighed. "I guess it was the suddenness of it. I knew he was going to die soon."

"Really?" How?

"He started getting the dreams again… and…" he trailed off, realizing something. "And we didn't have the time to tell either of you."

"Another secret?" Like the dreams?

"Well, yes," he answered. "In addition to all the _other_, absolutely wonderful side effects of the Joining, it kills you."

In confusion, I looked at my hands and legs to make sure I still had them. "Well… I'm still feeling… so…?"

"You survived the _immediate_ death threat," he clarified. "Mastering the Taint only slows the corruption. In about thirty years, roughly, your body will no longer be able to resist and you go through the slow, painful, and, according to Duncan, _terrifying_ transformation into a ghoul." He looked away again, eyes distant. Looking at something I couldn't see. "When a Warden realizes the time has come, they go on their Calling. Into the Deep Roads to kill as many darkspawn as possible before being overwhelmed. The dwarves appreciate it."

Of course. It meant less darkspawn to attack their own. "Anything else I need to know? I mean, there's the odd dreams, the more or less set death date…"

"A sharp increase in appetite?" he shrugged. "Though you've already experienced that."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

His eyes widened and he gulped. "Uh…. I didn't mean… please, don't hit me?"

I did anyway, a light hit on the arm. "So, increase in appetite, an expiration date, and nightmares?"

"As far as I'm aware of?" he shrugged. "I'm only six months senior to you. There might be secrets I haven't been told yet."

Joy of joys… a thought struck me. "Agrona seemed to have darker dreams than you and I." Based on the night outside Lothering. "She looked ready to scream."

"I've heard all elves had magic in the past. Some of the Wardens theorize it's still in their blood, hidden, and the Joining wakes it up a little." A shrug. "Regardless, elf wardens have been more sensitive to the dreams since the First Blight."

The conversation halted there when guards arrived to escort us to Prince Bhelen and I had to explain (in the most polite terms possible) that we had to wait for Sten and Kaiser and that no, I didn't care I was making the Prince wait.

* * *

><p>"I'm impressed, Lady Serenity. Not many outsiders, even ones who have visited before, can so quickly grasp Orzammar's convoluted politics." Prince Bhelen was a confident dwarf. He also seemed to have an impish delight in fooling so many that he was harmless. Until now, that is.<p>

"Politics have become a specialty of mine in the past ten years." I bowed, smiling. Be polite, offer help, appear compliant, and you can fool anyone.

"Though I was still a child at the time, I do remember your previous visit. My father often said you would become a master politician and diplomat. I only wish he could have lived long enough to see how right he was." He smiled, appearing grateful. "I've been told you seek to help me against the usurper."

I seek to use you to secure troops. "I take it that you are not fond of Lord Harrowmont?"

"Aside from him stealing my father's throne? No. He has spent his life in the Assembly, knows how to rule through only compromise and capitulation." Points for the multisyllabic words. "That is not what Orzammar needs right now. Not while the darkspawn are amassing for a Blight. It needs a strong leader, someone who will rule, not persuade."

"And you believe you are such?"

"I, at least, know where the true threat lies." Clever. A supposed admission of weakness while taking a stab at the opponent. "The darkspawn will kill slaughter us all, if we don't have unity."

"So…" I began with an easy smile. "Should you become king, you will honor your ancestor's agreement with the Grey Wardens?"

"Absolutely." A pause. "As soon as Orzammar is unified under my rule."

"Yes, I suppose you do not have the authority to help us now. The city has…" I tried to think of a diplomatic way to phrase the bloodbath. "…fallen into disarray."

"It's a slaughterhouse," Bhelen said bluntly. Note: he seems to like straightforwardness in speech. Will remember for next conversation. "Criminals are running amok. I could never hold the throne if I allowed this chaos."

Here comes the opening move, then. "Would you like a little help?"

"Jarvia and her carta are behind this bedlam."

Ah, you want me to eliminate the pawns. "What information do you have on her?"

"She took over few months back after the death of her predecessor and her base is somewhere in Dust Town." He almost sounded bitter. "My men have precious few sources there. She's a bit of a hero, gives excess loot to some of the beggars."

…Great. You're having me kill one of the few dwarves who helps casteless. "Perhaps I can find other sources? Ones that will talk more freely to a heavily armed stranger with a good amount of coin." Right, must sell the rest of those jewels.

"Perhaps. I will await your return."

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Okay, so… here's Orzammar. Or the first part. It's currently divided into five. ^^; Anyone else feel like it was the longest quest line? I certainly did; thus the number of chapters.

Who is Duran? According to the Dragon Age wikia, the default name for the _male_ dwarf noble is Duran. So, I used that. Yes, I'm going to try and bring in the other origins. All evidence points to them existing, no matter what origin you choose. Currently, I've worked in all but the Dalish Elf Origin.

Why is there no first task to gain loyalty? Simple. Every time I tried to imagine the "first tasks" for either lord… I got the mental image of Serenity getting very annoyed, storming into the assembly, turning it in a whirlwind of words, get them to agree to whatever she said, and marching out with their promises of allies sworn on their ancestor and Stone. While that's entertaining, I'd like to try and follow the game. The pivotal point of this entire quest is the journey into the Deep Roads. So, no first task. Opted instead to portray Bhelen as a tad desperate and willingness on seizing good help when he can.  
>Which is, of course, why Serenity went to him instead of Lord Harrowmount. That and she has an appreciation for hiding how crafty and intelligent he was for so long. It's similar to what she does.<p>

Does this mean Bhelen will become king? Eh… we'll see what happens. Oghren will show up in chapter 12, the second Orzammar chapter.

On that note: The next chapter is Agrona's POV. Broken Magic, the first of the Circle Tower quest. Meaning Wynne is officially introduced (there was [or should be] a small cameo in chapter 3).


	13. chapter 11 Broken Tower

**Circle Tower – Broken Tower**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>I knew something was wrong when the Templars came to the Alienage.<em>

_I'd been expecting it all day, you see. For something wrong, bad, to happen. It always does on the days everything seems to go right._

_For example: I got to sleep in, ignore all my chores, play outside as long as I wanted, _and_ got a present. A pair of gold-backed ruby earrings. Mom had 'acquired' them for me. Thought I'd look _cute_ (yuck) with them._

_The Templars' arrival, therefore, was the really bad thing that all good things foretell. _

_All the grown-ups tried to force us inside. Tried to keep us from watching. Of course, we didn't obey. We knew something was up. So, we snuck into the side alleys, watching the Templars as they lumbered over to the Alienage center._

_All the grown-ups were there, looking scared and worried. They ringed the Suranas, near the tree… wait, something was wrong. I had always thought the Suranas were a close family. The kind that doted on their loved ones._

_So, why were they looking at their only, beloved, son like he was some kind of monster? Why were they standing as far away as they could?_

_Only Valendrian stood near Alim Surana. Everyone else was too afraid._

_Why? What was going on? Did this have something to do with the weird shockwave that broke all the windows and sent me flying a few days ago? The one that happened when I teased Alim too much and made him mad?_

_But… but that was _cool_! I _liked_ flying! Well, except when I landed in a heap. Still have the bruise. But it wasn't bad._

"_Come, Alim. You are to go to the Tower." I didn't like this Templar. He was too bossy, too snooty. Even for a shem. _

_Alim seemed to shrink, his beautiful auburn hair falling into bright green eyes. Most of the girls in the Alienage (even me) had a crush on him, despite his scrawniness. He started shaking. Tears? Fear? I almost burst from cover right there, to yell at the shem who dared scare my friend. _

"_Alim!" The Templar moved to strike him, but another held his arm. I think I liked this second one. Or, at least, I was willing to be tolerant towards him._

"_Alim," the second one called, voice gentle. "Come now. It's time to go."_

_And Alim slowly walked towards them, carefully putting one foot in front of the other. Watching the ground the entire time._

_All the grown-ups (save Valendrian) looked relieved to see him leaving. That wasn't right._

_I looked down at my hand. I was still holding the earrings Mom had given me._

_And Alim wasn't bringing _anything_…_

"_Alim!" I dashed out of my hiding place, to the surprise of all, and ducked under the startled templars to give Alim a huge hug._

"_A-Agrona?" he pulled back, shocked. "What are you…?"_

_I shot him a smile and handed him one of the earrings. "Here. To remember the Alienage."_

_He looked at me, then at the earring. When he returned his gaze to me, he smiled wide, pretty green eyes tearing up in gratitude. "Thank you…"_

"_Goodbye, Alim. Safe trip." I stepped back and let them walk away._

_I watched until I couldn't see them anymore, resisting the urge to just _track them down_ and demand why they were taking Alim. When I turned to head home, I saw Valendrian looking proudly at me. "What?"_

"_Nothing, child." Still, he smiled. "Nothing at all."_

_I got a letter a few months later from Alim. It didn't say much, just that he _did_ have a safe trip and was at the Circle Tower of mages. And that he was really, _really_ glad someone had cared enough, despite his magic, to actually say goodbye._

* * *

><p>After going through an annoying templar (whose name I'm not even going to <em>bother<em> remembering) we arrived at the ridiculously tall Tower. Located in the middle of a large lake. Guarded by templars. Who were heavily armed.

I was honestly surprised there weren't bars on the windows. The place was a gilded prison.

And something horrible had happened. Even a blind fool could have seen that. So bad that, after I… kindly explained… that I was a Grey Warden, a Templar actually had to tell us to wait so he could find the Knight-Commander.

So, now I was leaning against the stone, cold walls of the tower, checking my (newly-bought) pack for potions and the like. I had a feeling I (or someone) might need them. And my feelings are rarely wrong.

"Agrona?" I turned to see Leliana smiling at me. On the trip over, I had learned a few things about her. 1) She was a minstrel from Orlais that found herself in Fereldan and joined the Chantry. 2) That (foolish) dream/vision thing she mentioned was really vague and she was convinced of its truth by a rose growing on a dead bush. And 3) she was hiding a bunch of secrets.

"Yeah?"

"I was curious…" oh, right. 4) She's very curious.

"About?"

"Did you always live in an alienage? Was it terrible?"

Well, that's an odd question. "What do you think?"

"I have never been to the Denerim Alienage, but I've heard life is hard and there is so much _filth_." She shrugged. "In Orlais, elf servants live in the homes of their masters, often in great wealth and luxury."

"Yet the Alienage in your capital is the worst of Thedas, if we are placing so much _faith_ on stories," I replied coldly, resisting the urge to just punch. Hey, she was insulting my _home._

"Yet I have know elf servants with servants of their own," she countered. "A well-trained elf is valued in Orlais. They are nimble, dexterous, and so beautiful. Orlais values beauty highly."

Too bad this is Fereldan. Where _freedom_ is valued. "So, what do you suppose I do? Offer myself to some Orlesian noble? Like some prize winning animal?"

"No!" she looked horrified. "I did not mean it that way!"

"Perhaps I could get on my knees and look adoringly at them." I did just that, looking up at her. "'Please, Mistress, give me a kick, a kiss?' 'Mistress, Mistress, here, use me as your wish! I am your pet, do with me what you want'!"

"No! Absolutely not!" Correction: _now_ she was horrified.

"Is that not what you said, mistress?"

"My… my words… they were clumsily chosen, then. I did not…" she looked pained. "I'm sorry."

"Perhaps you do not mean to be cruel, but you, like many others, see us as different." I stood up, brushing myself off. "It's the same as the ones who rape, murder, and steal from us. We're not human. Thus, we aren't their equals."

In the silence that followed, I heard the templars running around, still trying to find the Knight-Commander for us. Damn, where was he? "It's so odd," Leliana said, disbelieving. Or was it wonder? "How long held beliefs appear so natural and right. As if there is no other way to think, to feel."

"It's like the Maker," I said, shrugging. "Everyone believes that he'll actually come to save us one day because they don't hear anything to the contrary."

"Do you not believe in the Maker, Agrona? I got that sense earlier, when I told you of my vision."

"I wouldn't say that, exactly," I admitted. "I just don't believe he actually gives a damn about us."

"But… but we're his children. And you swear by him often."

"You'll also notice I do it a lot, no matter the circumstances." I shrugged. "They're empty words. I haven't prayed in years. If the Maker exists, he isn't helping us. We're on our own."

"What caused you to stop praying?" she asked, somewhat sad. "What makes you believe that?"

I stayed silent for a while before deciding to answer. "My mother, who was stopping some shem from raping a girl, was beaten before my eyes. She died as I struggled to carry her back to the Alienage. And the guards were never punished."

Whatever reaction Leliana had was interrupted by a Templar dashing up. "The Knight-Commander will see you now. And why do you have an apostate with you?"

Oh. Damn. Completely forgot about Morrigan. "She's a Grey Warden. Harm her and I have free rein on your ass."

"Duly noted. This way, please."

The Knight-Commander was an old man who looked _very_ anxious. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Now, we wait and pray," he sighed, turning to address me. "You are the Grey Warden?"

"Yeah, that's me." I glanced around again. Maker, the place seemed like a mess. "What's going on here?"

"A delicate situation. For you own safety, I would suggest you leave."

"Wardens need allies. We've a treaty with the Mages. I'd like to speak with the one in charge. Is that you?"

"For Mages, it would be Irving." He slumped, incredibly weary. "That is, of course, assuming he still lives."

"Still lives?" I repeated, curious.

"I shall speak plainly: the Tower is no longer under our command."

"What happened? Did the mages rebel?"

"Perhaps." He shrugged. "Abominations and demons swarm the halls beyond the door there." He gestured to iron-cast gates. "The Circle is lost. The Tower has fallen."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you're just going to stand here, watching it break apart?"

"I've sent word to Denerim, asking for the Right of Annulment and, ideally, reinforcements." A templar ran up then to talk with the Knight-Commander. With an apologetic wave, he turned to address the templar.

"What's the Right of Annulment?" I asked softly, turning to Morrigan and Leliana. Morrigan shrugged.

But Leliana answered. "It allows the Templars to purge the Tower of anything and everything, down to the last child. It's used only as a last resort. Like now, I suppose."

"And if all the mages _aren't_ dead?" I asked, surprised.

"If any _are_ still alive, then the Maker has shielded them," the Knight-Commander said, bringing my attention back to him. "No one could have survived those… creatures. It's too painful to hope and find… _nothing_."

I winced as I remembered Ostagar. Oh, I knew that feeling. A little better than I would've liked.

"Look," I found myself saying. "I'll head in and check for mages. If there's none to be saved, I'll kill them all and let you know."

"You would help them?" he seemed surprised. "Why?"

Alim's face flashed from my memory. Was he still here? "Because I want to be better than the shem who would wipe out a people for a single person's mistake." I smiled wryly. "And I'd like to avoid getting a lecture from my fellow Grey Wardens. Wastes time."

"Abominations are a force to be reckoned with, and you will face many."

I scoffed. "I fight darkspawn. Bring on your abominations. I'll eat them up."

"I would owe you a great debt. Enough, perhaps, to send my templars to aid you." A slight smile. "Survive through this and determine the fate of the Tower and the Templars will assist you, without a treaty."

I _like_ this. "Sounds like a plan."

"I must warn you, though. Once you cross, there is no turning back. I _must_ keep the doors barred for the safety of all. I will open them for no one until I am certain the Tower is safe."

"What proof will I have to present?" I asked, slowly walking towards the doors.

He followed me, gesturing to the Templars nearby to open the gates. "If the First Enchanter, Irving, stands before me and tells me it is safe, then I will believe it. If he has fallen, the Circle is lost." A lot of faith in this Irving person, it seems.

"So, find the First Enchanter and the Tower is saved? Got it." We walked through the open doors.

"Andraste lend you her courage," the Knight-Commander called. "You will need it."

And the doors slammed shut behind us. Great. As if we _needed_ to hammer in the fact that we're currently caged with dangerous demons running amok.

Oh well. Should be fun, yes?

* * *

><p>"For a place supposedly lost to Abominations, demons, and other bad things, the place is remarkably peaceful." My voice broke the eerie silence. Where was everything?<p>

"There are many dead," Leliana said, bending to check another bloody body. "But nothing has attacked us."

"There _is_ magic nearby," Morrigan commented. "Perhaps _that_ is where we'll find all the demons?"

"I hope so," I murmured, as I opened the door at the end of the hall. "I'm getting bored."

A strained, unearthly roar caught my attention instantly. Inside the room were a few dozen mages, mostly children, protected by a shining barrier at the other doorway … but something slipped through. This… molten… red… creature… thing… It slid across the ground, looking around the room almost eagerly.

An older woman (who looked somewhat familiar) stared down the demon. A quick hand motion and the creepy thing became a frosty white, sinking into the ground.

And, unfortunately, my mouth said my thoughts. "That's pretty cool."

Unfortunately, because I startled the mages, including the old lady who just killed whatever that thing had been. "What? Who are…?" The lady turned, aiming a spell at us. "Come no further!"

"Um… hi?" I held up my hands, after making sure my daggers were sheathed. No use riling her. Not when I couldn't sneak up. Besides, I'm trying to _save_ the mages, not slaughter them. "Can you put the spell out? I _will_ attack back and I don't think you want to tangle with a Grey Warden."

"Grey Warden… from where… oh, wait, I know you." The spell disappeared. "You were one of the recruits wandering about the camp. The only one to join the battle itself."

"And survived through a lot of luck." Including an apostate.

"As did the rest of us." She smiled. "I am Wynne, a senior enchanter here and one of the teachers of the Spirit Healer specialization."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Agrona."

"Ah, then I _definitely_ know you." Her smile widened. "I heard quite a bit about you from Lady Serenity."

When did she…? Oh. Wait. This was the lady who talked with… uh oh. "Yeah… well…" I coughed, embarrassed. "Mind giving me an explanation of what happened? Knight-Commander-guy out there only knew the Tower went to the Void in a bloody and contorted hand-basket."

"Uldred…" she glowered. "He… I believe he summoned demons from the Fade. He attacked the other mages after I told Irving what happened at Ostagar."

"What does that have anything to do with-?"

"Uldred had almost convinced the Circle to side with Loghain." I bit back a snarl at that _traitor's_ name. "I was appalled and, in my annoyance, told Irving immediately instead of waiting for a slightly more appropriate time. I fear my impatience is the reason for this attack."

"Terrific. Oh, for the record, the Knight-Commander-guy called for something called a Right of Annulment."

She bit her lip, glancing at the children. "I was worried about that."

"He said that he'd call it off if this Irving person comes down and tells him the Tower is saved."

"Then we must find him." She gestured at the shining doorway. "I can drop the barrier and let us through."

"And why exactly are we doing this?" Morrigan demanded. Leliana looked at her like she was insane. "They are the ones who chose to be caged and yet they are appalled when their masters decided to cull them."

"Don't be such a bitch, Morrigan," I ordered. "We're helping."

"Why?" Note to self: Morrigan does _not_ like being called a bitch. No matter how accurate the term is.

Uh… ugh, she won't go with the whole 'it's the right thing to do' and 'they're alive too!' arguments. Okay… she likes logical… oh. Of course. "A handful of templars or a handful of mages. Who do you think will cause the most damage against the darkspawn?" Though still annoyed, she did concede to my logic. Success!

"A good answer." Wynne's smile reminded me a lot of Valendrian's. "Wait one moment while I take down the barrier."

"Wynne, could you leave the pattern up?" A young mage, an elf a little older than me, walked up to her. "If you do, I can more easily replicate the barrier, in case something manages to slip past you all." The mage… looked really familiar. He was much taller than me (not much of an accomplishment) and had beautiful auburn hair that got into his pretty, bright green eyes despite being pulling back into a low ponytail. In one ear, he wore a gold-backed ruby stud.

…Wait… "Alim?" I called. The mage turned, startled. "Alim Surana? From the Denerim Alienage?"

His eyes lit up with recognition. "Agrona? Agrona Tabris?"

I laughed. "What in the Void? Why are you so tall? Damn it!"

He came over to give me a crushing hug, actually lifting me off my feet. Not so scrawny anymore. "It's so good to see you," he murmured. "It really is…" Absently, I noted Wynne's rather maternal smile and her beginning to take down the barrier. I think she called to another mage named Petra to help her keep the pattern. "I get no news of the Alienage… is any good?"

"Depends on the year and day, truth be told," I answered as he put me down. "I beat off a group of mangy dogs to save Soris and Shianni not too long after you left. Mom was killed two years back. Tabitha's family was butchered and she's now mute. Shianni's parents were murdered for being outside the Alienage after dark. My fiancé died saving me from getting raped. On the flip side, Soris was happily getting married when I left. Valendrian's actually getting some respect from the shem. I got the nickname 'little wolf', which I happen to like. More silly stories that I'll recall later." I grinned. "Like Shianni hitting an arl's son in the head with a bottle. Okay, that had some serious consequences later, but at the time? Hysterical."

"I see…" he chuckled. "Well, if the Tower manages to survive, you must tell me a few of those tales."

"Sure!" I grinned. "I'd like that."

"You mentioned a fiancé?"

"Yeah…" I tapped the gold ring on my finger. "Arranged and, as I said, he died. I became a Warden soon after, so I doubt I'm going to get a 'replacement arranged betrothed.'"

"Shame. I'm sure you were a beautiful bride." Huh? "Though, looking at you now, I don't think white would suit you. Makes your skin a little too pale."

I laughed. "I wanted black or red, but they _insisted_ on white. With flowers.""

"Red would suit you best. Compliment your pretty eyes."

"If I can interrupt this lovely flirtation?" A pretty mage with long blonde hair and honey-colored eyes appeared on my other side. "Would… do you mind if I ask for a favor?"

"Depends." I shrugged. "I have to-"

"Oh, I know that!" she interrupted, speaking quickly. "I… would you mind just keeping an eye out for someone? While you're saving the Tower?"

Hmm… well… "I suppose. Don't expect anything, though."

"I know…" she whispered. "It's very likely that he's dead… but…"

"So, what's the mage's name and what does he look like?"

"Oh, he's not a mage. He's a templar."

"A mage worried about a templar?" that's new.

"Well, why not?" Her eyes flashed. "There's no law against a friendship!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" I held up my hands. "Holy…"

"Solana," Alim chuckled. "Your temper's showing again. And by temper, I mean fire." Huh? I looked down at her hands… to see little fireballs circling her wrists. _Cool_!

"Oh. Right." She hid her hands behind her back and smiled tentatively. "He's one of the younger templars, around my age. He has curly red hair and light brown eyes."

"Curly red hair, light brown eyes, young templar. Got it." I glanced over at the group who was waiting for me beyond the threshold. "What's your name? So that I can tell him who's worried."

"Solana Amell. And thank you."

"The templar she's sweet on is named Cullen," Alim supplied with a grin. "Just in case you were wondering."

"I am not-!" she protested, flushing.

I laughed. "Okay, okay. So, tell Cullen that Solana, who's crushing on him, is worried. Got it."

As I began to leave, Solana said, "I am _so_ getting you back for that, Alim!"

He ignored her. "I'll put up the barrier when you cross through, Agrona. Don't die up there. Come back."

"You got it," I replied. "Hey, if I can fight my way through a garrison of guards, kill an arl's son, and get out with only a few scratches, I think I can fight a demon or two."

"You did _what_?"

By that point, though, I had dashed past the group and rounded the corner.

* * *

><p>There actually wasn't anything on the first floor, so we had quickly gone up to the second… to find something unbelievably creepy.<p>

"Please, refrain from going into the stockroom," some guy in mage robes said in a near-perfect monotone. "It's a mess and I've not been able to get it into a state fit to be seen."

"What are you doing?" I asked, unable to believe someone was trying to _clean up_ when he could die. "Why aren't you trying to get out?"

"I tried to leave," he answered, still in that monotone. "When things got quiet. But when I encountered the barrier, I returned to my work. I like the stockroom. It's familiar."

What… what was this? The tower was falling apart around him… yet he's…

I will _never_ call Serenity too calm again. She, at least, seemed alive.

And I couldn't stop staring at the brand on his forehead. Something about it _frightened_ me.

"He is one of the tranquil," Leliana explained as Wynne talked with the guy. "A mage who has been cut off from the Fade."

"Why would they do that?"

"The lost connection to the Fade renders their magic useless. But it also destroys their ability to dream and to feel emotions. Hence, their name."

"So, they feel nothing?" I asked. When she nodded, I shuddered. "Just kill them. That's far kinder."

"Good," Morrigan said. "We agree on something." Yikes. Scary thought right there.

"I preferred to not die," the Tranquil said to us. "I would prefer it now as well. Perhaps Niall will succeed."

Who? "Succeed at what?"

"I'm not sure. He came here with several others and took the Litany of Adralla." The what?

"Oh, I was afraid of that," Wynne murmured.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"The Litany of Aralla is used to protect oneself from the manipulations of blood magic," Wynne explained. Blood magic? That's the magic the Chantry outlawed, right?

"So, find Irving and find Niall? Got it."

"I wish you luck," the Tranquil said. "Goodbye."

Yeah… bye to you too, creepy.

As we walked away, I moved a little closer to Wynne, wanting desperately to forget about the Tranquil guy. "So, if a mage got a little angry and fire appeared…"

"Did Solana lose her temper again?" Wynne tsked. "Powerful mage, Irving's darling, but sometimes her temper gets the best of her. Of course, she's still reeling from… well, that's a story for another time."

"She had little fireballs near her hands, but Alim called her out on it before anything happened."

"Yes, Alim tended to be the sane one of the group. The most disciplined, probably because he had to study on his own." Wynne shook her head. "Regardless, you were curious about the fire? It's because Solana's spell alignment if fire."

"…Spell alignment?"

"Every mage has some sort of offensive spell which is easiest for them to cast. Often, it's one of the elemental or primal spells."

"Elemental and primal?"

"Fire and Ice make up what we call the 'Elemental' class of spells. Lightning and Earth make up the 'Primal'. Fire and Ice oppose each other as do Lightning and Earth. Mastering the class grants you versatility."

"Are those the only classes?"

"Of course not. And, in fact, not all mages master all the spells in a given class, especially if it is their alignment class."

"Especially?"

"It's most difficult. To use an example: a mage whose alignment is lightning will have greater difficulty in learning the earth spells."

"Because lightning and earth oppose each other."

"Precisely."

"So… an alignment is just a fancy term for specialty?"

"Not necessarily. It can be the case, but if your specialty lies in something non-offensive, like myself, then no. It's not the case."

"Like you?"

"My alignment is earth. When I am angered, or in the most amount of danger, I will instinctively call upon an earth spell. However, my specialty is the Creation class of magic, specifically healing."

"So… alignment is your offensive specialty and can be your overall specialty?"

"That's a good summary."

"Solana's is fire, right?"

"It is her alignment and specialty, though she is also a skilled healer."

"What about Alim? I remember he sent me flying."

Her eyes widened. "_You_ were the one he… You were the one who said goodbye to him? He mentioned that he accidentally attacked someone yet she was the only one not scared to say goodbye."

"Why would I be scared?" I asked, slightly confused. "It's Alim. He didn't mean to and I got maybe _a_ bruise. It wasn't even that bad of one."

"I see…" There was something weird about her smile. I saw it on Mom once or twice. Dad called it 'maternal indulgence'. "Well, I'm glad you think that. Many don't."

"Then, the 'many' are idiots."

She laughed. "Ah, you speak your mind often."

"I'm repeatedly told I need something called 'tact'. "

"You two need to come up here!" Leliana called from way up front. Wow, how had she (and Morrigan?) get so far away? "We found blood mages!"

Uh oh. I ran down the hall, throwing one of my daggers as I rounded the corner. Yeah! Got one!

"Good aim," Leliana said, aiming an arrow. "I wonder…"

"Wonder later!" That was Morrigan. "We have to kill them before they manipulate one of us!"

That's when the floor began to shake. Rumble, rumble, rumble it went. And tumble, tumble, tumble _we_ went. Or, at least, Morrigan, Leliana, and the blood mages.

Me? I thought 'unstable footing' and instinctively went with one of Mom's lessons: Don't stay still on unstable footing.

So, I sort of… hopped around, bouncing off the floor, the shelves, anything I could reach really. Each time I landed, I made sure to hit a blood mage.

So, when the ground finally stopped shaking, most of the mages were dead.

And the lone survivor? Well, some fancy symbol appeared under her, holding her still. For some reason, she wasn't casting magic.

"Glyph of Neutralization," Wynne answered the unspoken question. "I told you my specialty was creation spells and earth magic."

"Perhaps, next time, you can not impede us too?" Morrigan snapped.

"Certainly. Perhaps next time you can use that ice magic of yours properly." …Wynne has a bite.

"Please…" The female blood mage begged. "Please, don't kill me."

"Why do this?" I asked.

"You don't know what it's like. Being watched every day and night like you're some kind of creature. We wanted to make a stand… to not be punished for our Maker-given gifts…"

"So, you all decided to rebel by turning to blood magic and summoning demons and turning into abominations that slaughter everyone?" I asked, sardonic. "You know, act exactly like the stereotype? _Really_?"

"We were following Uldred," she whispered. "He said… he said he'd free us. But… but it's all gone wrong. He's been devoured and we are lost."

Oh, spare me the melodrama. "What do you want? Besides your life. To get out of here?" She nodded. "Where's Uldred?"

"He was heading towards the Harrowing Chamber… the very top floor."

"Thanks." I jerked my hand to the door. "You manage to make it past the Templars and mages? You deserve your freedom. More than that, I'm not giving."

"Maker, bless you."

"I don't know, Agrona…" Wynne began.

"Wynne. Trust me."

She sighed and banished the glyph. "Solana and Alim are down there. You try _anything_ and they will not hesitate."

"I understand. Thank you, Senior Enchanter." She ran off.

I sighed, rolling my shoulders. "Where to?"

"Irving's office," Wynne decided. "It's not far from here."

It was, in fact, just down the hall. The place was remarkably neat. Neater than I would have expected. We searched the room, looking for any sign that someone had been in here recently.

In the far corner, I found a beautiful box. The best _kind_ of beautiful box: unlocked. But oddly, there was only one thing inside. A black, leather-bound book with a tree on the cover.

"Oh…" Morrigan was looking over my shoulder. "That is Flemeth's…"

"How can you tell?" I paused. "Actually, never mind. What's it doing here?" I paused again. "Actually, never mind again."

"Tis nothing horrid." She chuckled. "Merely a book of Mother's spells… or so I hope. This one was confiscated by some Templars a few years back. Smart ones who chose to not purse us into the Wilds."

"Here." I shoved the book into her hands. "Take it."

"Thank you."

Unfortunately, that book was the only thing we found. So, we left the office and climbed the stairs to the third floor.

* * *

><p>Third floor was where all the abominations were hiding. Lots and lots of fun!<p>

For a while.

Abominations only know a certain amount of tricks… So they went for numbers. At least twenty crowded around the staircase to the fourth floor. _After_ we've been fighting large numbers of them in every bloody room.

"Oh, enough of this!" Morrigan declared, throwing her staff to the side and running towards them. I was about to call her insane when she somersaulted… and transformed into a giant spider. That spat venom. And devoured the abominations. And stabbed them with its legs.

When they were all dead, she shifted back to a human form and dusted herself off, smirking.

"That was awesome!" I gushed, amazed.

She seemed surprised by my reaction. "Tis nothing truly. Just an ability I have mastered."

"Are you _kidding_? What other shapes can you shift into? Is that the only one?"

"You are… fascinated by magic, it seems."

"So long as it isn't going to kill me, who really cares? I still think Alim destroying all the windows and sending me flying in during a tantrum was awesome."

Morrigan laughed. "You and Serenity are over interesting. To answer your question, I can shift into quite a few different shapes. But not all are suited for combat. My spells are far more reliable."

"Guess you have to have a mage talent to use it?" she nodded. "Damn."

"Above us is the Templars quarters," Wynne said, bringing our attention back to the matter at hand. "It was probably one of the first areas attacked…"

Meaning, it might be the messiest. "Let's head up, then."

* * *

><p>On the fourth floor, we heard something splat in the center room. We ran in… only to see bodies abound… and one… creepy… <em>thing<em> in the center.

"Ah… more guests?" The thing turned around. Ugh, it was even creepier from the front. "Too much effort to entertain."

"So, how about I send you into a permanent rest?" I asked sweetly, reaching for my daggers.

"Ah… you have so much tension… like this man here…" the creature gestured at a fresh corpse. Yikes… I wonder if _he_ was the source of the splat we heard.

"You… what did you do to Niall?" Wynne demanded, outraged. So, the body was Niall? I think it's safe to say… he wasn't going to save the Circle anytime soon. Not unless someone could figure out how to make the dead live again.

"Do not fret… he is merely… resting…" uh… okay… why was this guy's voice so soothing…? Thoughts… my thoughts were… sluggish… "Why don't you rest as well…? The world will… go on… without you…"

"Resist…" Why did Wynne's voice sound so far away? She was right behind me. "This is… a Sloth… resist… or we… shall be… lost…"

I think… Leliana and Morrigan… also said… something… but their voices… were too far away… to hear…

The room tiled… and the world… went… blank…

…...

…

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I like Isabela's approach to magic in DA2 and have sort of appropriated it for Agrona. So long as it doesn't actually kill her, she doesn't really mind it. Her fascination towards it comes from the fact Alim had it and Alim was a dear friend.

Alim and Solana are the default names (according to the Wiki) for the Male Elf Mage and the Female Human Mage. The reason why they have actual roles (speaking parts) is because I actually have three games: Human noble, city elf, and mage. Since I couldn't balance three Wardens, I opted for Noble and Elf because they contrasted each other. I tend to play human mage, but I realized the elf mage would be a great reason for why Agrona's so lax about magic.

Yes, the earring Alim wears is the same one given to him by Agrona. Agrona, however, does not have the matching one anymore. It's the earring she mentioned offhandedly in Chapter 9, the one lost with her pack.

I like the pairing of Human female mage and Cullen, so I've got the hints. Yes, Alim was flirting (or trying) with Agrona.

Solana has gold/honey eyes and a fire specialty/alignment because of Bethany. It's stated that part of the Hawke family's magic came from the Amells so... in my canon: Bethany inherited the Amell magic and Hawke inherited... the Hawke magic. XP

Speaking of my canon: Solana is/was Irving's pupil, a Spirit Healer in training with a strong talent for Elemental magic. She is the one who fulfills the Mage Origin and is around 17 or 18. Her circle of friends includes Jowan (obviously), Alim, and Anders (when he was actually there).  
>Alim (around 2021) is actually a "self-study" student with a natural talent to become a Force Mage (from DA2). He is the only one with this specialization in the Fereldan Circle. He also knows _no_ Elemental/Primal magic, leaning more towards Arcane and Spirit.  
>Jowan (same age as Alim) is, at this point, an escaped blood mage, and Anders (2324) has succeeded in his seventh escape attempt.

Spell alignments… it's just something that makes sense to me. Since Wynne never did answer, Alim is actually "Arcane Magic", specifically the mind-blast or crushing prison. Morrigan is Ice.

Okay, long author's note is long. Next chapter returns to Serenity way over in Orzammar to complete the Dust Town quest. Oghren makes his first appearance in this chapter. Here's hoping I can write him right.


	14. Chapter 12 The Dust of Stones

**Dust of Stones**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>"Maker above…" Cailan breathed. "People really live here?"<em>

_I coughed as we kicked up some dust. "According to Maric and Duncan? Yes. According to the dwarves? No. There's no one here." Dust Town was where the Casteless dwelled. The Memories never recorded their birth or deeds, so they didn't even exist in their eyes. From what I hear, only the really lucky are able to leave. "Why are we here again?"_

"_Because Duncan and Dad kept avoiding out questions about the place," Cailan replied easily._

"_They do that with the Deep Roads as well. I don't hear you suggesting we go there."_

"_Also, I want a demonstration of what _not_ to do as King. I always learn better when I'm shown an example."_

"_Or when someone uses your old toy figures to reenact some historical event," I teased._

_He muffled a laugh. "Yes, that too. But only because you make it so entertaining." He sighed, looking around. "Maker, the dwarves are insane. What did these people do to deserve this?"_

"_According to the Memories, they are the children of criminals and undesirables."_

"_If something like this exists in Fereldan, and I knowingly allow it to continue, hurt me. Severely."_

"_You have my word."_

"_Well, it's this touching?" Cailan and I turned to find a few dwarves (rough and scary) staring hungrily at us. I didn't like the way their eyes darkened as they looked at me. "A couple of human nobles who took a wrong turn?"_

"_Back off," Cailan ordered. "We don't want trouble."_

"_Neither do we. So, leave us all the money and jewels you got and we might let you go." The leader dwarf leered at me. "If you leave the girl too, we'll _definitely_ let you go." Wait… what? Why would they want me?_

"_I would rather die than leave her within twenty feet of you," Cailan growled, pulling me behind him. _

"_Oh, how touching. Oh, wait. I don't care." The leader signaled the others. "The boy wants to die? Oblige him."_

_They began to move… only to be knocked out by carefully thrown rocks. What? Where? The conscious dwarves fled and a younger (I think) dwarf swung down from a nearby roof. _

"_No offense, lord and lady, but this isn't exactly a place you should be," he said, casually tossing a rock in the air._

"_Who are you?" Cailan asked._

"_Faren Brosca, young lord." He grinned. "The idiot with the noble heart. For all the good it does me."_

"_It does you a lot of good today," I said, moving around Cailan to press my coin pouch into Faren's hand. "Here. It's not a lot, only what I thought to bring with me today, but please. Take it."_

_Looking at me oddly, he opened the pouch and whistled softly. "Young lady, this is quite a bit for a casteless. You sure?" I nodded vigorously. "All right. I'd be a fool to say no. Hey, I can buy Rica that dress she'd been eyeing."_

"_Rica?"_

"_My elder sister. I try not to steal the stuff I gift her. Makes it more special that way." He smiled brightly. "Head back to the caste levels. I'll keep an eye until you reach the edge."_

"_Thank you again," Cailan said, grabbing my hand as we dashed away._

_When we returned to the dwarf palace, we faced the Wrath of Paternal Worry from both Duncan and Maric. But the two of us kept silent. _

_It was _our_ secret._

* * *

><p>It was hard to not remember the last trip I made to Dust Town. Not only was it memorable, but I was heading down there with a man that looked a <em>lot<em> like Cailan!

With Cailan, I questioned his sanity. With Alistair… I questioned his past.

"So…" I began as we slowly made our way down to Dust Town. We didn't want the Carta catching on, so Alistair and I went one way and Sten and Kaiser went another. "You said Arl Eamon raised you?"

"Did I?" His tone implied this was an uncomfortable topic. "I meant that dogs raised me. A whole pack of them. From the Anderfels."

"Really?" I decided to play along. "That must have been tough."

"Well, they were flying dogs. Surprisingly strict and devout Andrastians."

"That explains the smell," I teased, enjoying myself.

"Well, it wasn't until I was eight that I discovered you didn't have to lick yourself clean," he 'explained'. "Old habits die hard."

"And the breath," I continued, undaunted.

He laughed. "Don't forget my table manners. Though, now that I think about it, they weren't much worse than the other templars. Or did I dream all that?" he suddenly asked, looking comically confused. "Funny the dreams you get on the ground. Are you having strange dreams?" He grinned, but the glint of seriousness in his eyes hinted he knew the last part might not be so funny.

But I was in a mood to play. "Only the ones where we're making mad love in my room."

He flushed red. "Oh… I… I completely lost my chain of thought…"

"Really?" I leaned a little closer. "You're looking flushed. Are you ill?"

"No, I'm fine!" he replied a little too fast, stepping back. "Ah, I might have found it again."

"Okay." I smiled. "Please?"

"Right… um…" He was still red. "How do I explain this…?"

"Say the first thing that comes to mind?"

"I'm a bastard." Okay? "And before you make any smart comments, I mean the illegitimate kind." He sighed. "My mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe who died when I was little. Arl Eamon wasn't my father, but he took me in anyway."

Odd. Arl Eamon was kind, but not quite the sort to just 'take in' an orphan unless there was a good reason. "If he wasn't, do you know who is?"

His features became stony. "Yes, but I'd like to think it doesn't matter." I suppose he doesn't have a high opinion on his birthfather. "Regardless, Arl Eamon was good to me when he didn't have to be. I respect him very much…"

Yet, there was so much guilt in his tone. "Did something happen between you two?" I startled him. Oops? "You tone hints towards regret and guilt."

"Tone? You can tell by…?" he shook his head. "Never mind. Basically, he married an Orlesian woman…"

"I know Isolde, Alistair."

"Oh. Right. Cousland. Duncan once joked your family knew everyone." Well, not _everyone_. We didn't know any magis… no. Wait. Fergus met one once. Dan-something. Fergus couldn't remember. He was, supposedly, distracted by the dark-skinned elf with vine-like scars all over his body that guarded the magister. "Anyway, she resented the rumors that pegged me as Arl Eamon's. They weren't true… and the Arl never seemed to care…"

Oh, I knew what had happened. "In Orlais, deception and betrayal is expected." I've capitalized on that a few times in the past.

"Yeah, she felt threatened by me. I understand that now. But at the time?" he shrugged. "Well, I was ten, not very pious, and being shipped off to the Chantry." His eyes unfocused slightly, looking at the past. "Back then, I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. Only thing of my mother's. I was so furious at being sent away that, when I saw the symbol… I just tore it off and threw it as hard as I could. It shattered against a wall." He shook his head. "Stupid thing to do. Just like yelling at the Arl when he told me."

"You were young." And your life was being decided by someone else.

"And raised by dogs," he 'reminded' me. "Or I might as well have been, with the way I acted."

Since he was a good three or four inches taller than me, I couldn't easily hug his neck like I would Fergus or Cailan. So, instead, I wrapped an arm around his and leaned in a little, trying to give some comfort.

I think it worked, but I couldn't be certain. _That's_ when he hit Dust Town. And, somehow, it had become worse during the past ten years.

"Maker preserve us…" Alistair breathed as we slowly walked around. "They really make people live here?"

"We aren't _people_," someone said. The two of us turned to see a woman nestled in a corner, cradling a baby. "We don't exist to the other dwarves."

"Don't exist?" Alistair's eyes went wide with shock.

"No casteless exists in the eyes of the dwarves," I explained, studying the woman. "You don't bear the brand, though." Most casteless did. It prevented them from hiding among the 'ones with worth'.

The woman nodded. "I had a caste, once, but now I'm here. Cast out by my father."

"May I ask why?" Dwarves did not have so many children that they could afford to lose one.

"My son's father is casteless." The woman looked down at the baby. The slight shift made it protest weakly. "The Memories say he doesn't exist, but _they_ didn't carry him in their womb."

I knelt down, one hand hovering over the child. Feverish. "And your father threw you out."

"Because I insisted on keeping my son." Right, son. Dwarves inherit the caste of their same-sex parent. "Though now, he's ill and I can't do _anything_." She was near tears, famous dwarf pride crumbling. "The only thing I can think of is to appeal to my father, but he'll only take me back if I leave my son for dead!"

I nodded at Alistair who walked away, guessing my intent. "Where might I find your father?"

"I…" she stared at me, like she thought she was dreaming. "Why?"

I didn't answer right away, brushing a thin lock of hair out of the babe's face. "I cannot see a child suffer without trying to help."

"…Bless you…" she smiled. "He'll probably be at Tapster's, the tavern in the Commons. Ask for Ordel."

I stood up. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>Tapster's, I discovered, wasn't too far from the entrance to Dust Town. A quick inquiry to one of the barmaids and I found Ordel…<p>

Leading to an interesting argument/discussion.

"She could come home if she just left the blasted thing!" he snapped, livid.

"Could _you_ forget your child?" I countered, outrage seeping through. We'd been arguing for at least twenty minutes and I was about to just give up and help the woman another way.

But, instead of retorting something about tradition and honor (as he had been), he remained silent. "…No…" he finally admitted. "I've been trying and failing." He sighed. "Tell her… tell her to come home. With the babe. Her mother and I… we want her home. With our grandson."

I smiled wide, elated. "I'll go tell her immediately. Though, I warn, the babe is ill."

"Then, I'll get a doctor. She knows where the house is." Ordel walked away, muttering about where he would _find_ a doctor at this hour.

I made to leave, only to find myself stopped by a dwarf grasping my arm. "May I help you?"

The dwarf had vibrant orange hair (short) and beard (braided) and reeked of alcohol. I suppressed the urge to cringe. I hate the smell, and taste, of alcohol. I hate how it muddles my head.

"You're the Grey Warden from the surface," he said, words slurring a bit. "Great crisis and other soddin bits. I figured you'd be the one, y'know. T'find Branka. But you're just like all the rest…"

"Should I know you?" I asked, very confused. "Or this Branka?"

"Branka's a paragon," the dwarf answered, still clutching my arm. Paragon: A living ancestor. The greatest honor the dwarves can bestow; all noble houses are descended from them. "It's been two years since she disappeared down the Deep Roads. And your boss won't do a damn thing." What boss? "Oh, but he's been poking around, trying to find out things. Won't tell me spit. He wants it all for himself." He laughed, raucous. "A little blessing from a paragon and he's got the throne."

"This sounds personal?" I tried to break his grip, but it was very strong. Very controlled. Not hard enough to bruise, yet strong enough to hold. Was he a warrior? I saw no weapon.

"Of course! I'm her husband!" He's _married_? "But you keep runnin' your errands. Until you boss commits, you're gettin' nothin' outta me." He finally let go to disappear into a corner of the tavern.

Leaving me standing there, incredibly confused. "Um… Okay?"

"Don't mind him," a barmaid said. "Oghren's a drunk and no longer dangerous. He's forbidden to wield weapons anywhere except near the Deep Roads."

"I see…" Yet didn't. I felt sorry for him. I think he's a mess, hurting horribly.

But, unlike the woman, there wasn't anything I could do.

* * *

><p>When I returned to Dust Town, I smiled at the woman, who stared at me in shock.<p>

"You…" she breathed. "You're back… I thought…" That I wasn't going to return? "What did he say?"

My smile widened. "He wants you both to return home. He should have a doctor waiting for the boy."

"Both…? Doctor…?" she repeated, hope and disbelief blending in her voice. "I don't… he called my son an 'it'!"

"Yet he couldn't forget his precious daughter and decided she was more important than his pride."

"I…" and she smiled. It was rusty, yet pretty. "If this were a story, my son would grow to manhood and pledge himself a knight in your service. When he grows up, I will send him to you. Promise!"

I laughed. "I look forward to seeing him. Do you need help getting home?"

"No, I can manage. You've done more than enough. Bless you." She stood up slowly, cradling her baby. "Your name."

"Pardon?"

"I… I don't even know your name…"

Yikes. What happened to my manners? "Serenity Cousland of the Grey Wardens. And yours?"

"Zerlinda." She had tears in her eyes. "May the Stone and Ancestors give you their blessings." I watched her walk away, delighted I could help. I'd check up on her as soon as I could, just to make sure everything went as hoped.

"Well," Alistair appeared then, smiling. "That was…"

"I couldn't let it go," I admitted, sheepish. "Sorry."

"No, I'm impressed." He threw an arm around my shoulder. "The world's going to the Void in a pretty little basket, but it's nice to do a good deed once in a while, yes?"

"I think so." My smile slowly faded, trying to return to business. "Now, what's happened while I was occupied?"

"Sten found someone willing to talk for coin. However, since he apparently only follows _your_ orders…"

"Very well. Lead on."

The person willing to give information wasn't far away, actually. Curled up against a dried up fountain, she was laughing at Kaiser and shooting sarcasm at Sten. Or, perhaps, it was exchanging? I was still trying to figure out how to read him.

"According to my friend, you have information on Jarvia for us?" I asked, walking up.

"You got it." One of her legs looked a mess. Crippled. Shame, she seemed to be a strong individual. "I used to run with her."

"Really?" Splendid. "Where can I find her?"

"Underground, but it'll be hard. She's real paranoid." She looked around and leaned a little closer to talk quieter. "All carta members carry these finger-bone tokens that identify them."

Clever. "Any ideas where I can find a token?"

She shook her head. "Can't help you there, salkroka. They're kept real tight and she made sure to take mine when I left. But if you find some of her boys and shake 'em up a little, I'm sure you'll find one or ten."

"I see. Here." I quickly snatched a few coins from my pouch and gave it to her. "Thank you for your help." We had a starting point, now.

"I'll think of you when I go to bed with a full stomach." Right… no one bothers to give them food.

I walked away, waving for the others to follow. I _had_ planned to enter one of the building (assuming they would be empty) to discuss the next step. We opened the door to some house in the corner, however, to find a room full of dwarves armed with weapons.

The one I assumed was the leader strode forward nonchalantly. "Jarvia said you were looking for trouble. Congrats. Here it is."

Ugh… that sounded like it was from some bad bard's tale.

And to make it even _more _cliché… they weren't much of a fight. Truly, I didn't even have the time to unhook my greatsword before Sten massacred them, with Alistair's help. Kaiser even whined that he hadn't gotten one.

"D-Don't kill me!" the leader begged when he realized he was the only one left. "Sodding ancestors, what do they teach you on the surface? You fight like an archdemon."

"Can someone explain to me how he knows that?" Alistair asked, rhetorically.

The dwarf continued to look around the scene. "Sweet stone, look at the all…"

"Excuse me." the dwarf ignored me, mumbling over the bodies. "Pardon."

"I don't think he's listening," Alistair commented.

No kidding. "Kaiser," I called. "Fetch."

Kaiser barked once and immediately pounced on the dwarf, dragging him to me. "By the Stone! What the-?"

"Care to inform me of why you attacked?" I smiled sweetly. "Oh, and my mabari is trained to kill. On command. Speak quickly."

"I…" he glanced at Kaiser who growled. "Look, Jarvia said you were asking about…" I rolled my eyes. Not surprising. "Oh, please don't look at me like that. I got a kid and no other way to bring in coin."

"Give me your token, then."

"Here!" He handed me the finger bone. A small mark was etched onto it. Very clever. "Will… will you let me go?"

"Yes." I smiled wide, baring teeth. "And you won't want to be at Jarvia's when I get there."

"Really?" he was surprised, but quickly covered it up. "Oh, thank you! The ancestors have shown their favor. Bless you!" He glanced at Kaiser, who still had his teeth in his sleeve.

"Kaiser. Let go." As soon as Kaiser obeyed, the dwarf ran, almost tripping over himself in his haste.

"Why do we let him leave?" Sten asked. I think he was annoyed.

I shrugged. "There's little point in killing someone with nothing left to lose."

But… Andraste's Grace. Orzammar doesn't need to worry about the darkspawn. It's going to tear itself apart at this rate.

* * *

><p>Ugh… there's too much stone above my head. I never thought I was claustrophobic, but… damn…<p>

I was longing for the sun and sky. I was longing to return to the surface.

Most of all, I was longing for all of this to be over.

"You are pale." I looked to find Sten studying me.

"I'm always pale. Comes with the red hair."

"More pale."

"Paler also works, Sten."

"'er'? What does 'er' mean?"

What did he mean…? Ah. I wonder… "You don't know how to speak the Common Tongue very well, do you?"

He actually seemed embarrassed. "…No."

"I can teach you later, if you like." I smiled. "It's not the first time I've taught someone." Or just tutored. Cailan and Oren come to mind… with some stabs of pain.

"…Perhaps."

"Or, if you feel bad, you can also teach me some Qunari culture and language?" I suggested, a little hopeful. "It doesn't have to be much."

"Perhaps."

"Hey, you two," Alistair interrupted. "Kaiser's barking outside a door. It actually had some guards. Think we might have found them?"

"Well, let's find out," I said, suppressing a sigh. It's been nothing but battles since we entered the hideout.

Briefly, I wondered about Faren. Was he down here? I hadn't seen him yet. Was he with Jarvia? Was he even _in_ the carta?

Was he bleeding to death right now, cursing the noble he saved ten years ago?

We opened the door at the end of the path to find dwarves, armed to the teeth, surrounding a female dwarf, sitting like a queen on a throne on some turned over bench.

"So…" the woman sighed, but smirked. "Bhelen realizes we're taking over the city and _still_ he won't send his own men." She stood up and walked forward. So, this must be Jarvia. She wore her brand proudly. "You've picked the wrong side. It doesn't matter who's king. Just who's _queen_." Someone was rather arrogant. Of course, since she had the entire city by the throat, I suppose it's justified.

"Surrender and I'll spare your life." Who knows? A trial might be more impressive than straight out murder.

She scoffed. "Hardly convincing with my men's blood on your blades."

Politeness is the key to negotiations. "I believe it's called 'self-defense', ma'am." …Not polite sarcasm.

"A fine way to justify, but not good enough." She gestured around the room. "Get 'em. But leave the pretty one. I have plans for her." That wasn't creepy. Nope, not in the least.

Unlike ten years ago, I actually had an idea of what those plans would be.

Everything flew into chaos then. Dwarves seemed to appear out of nowhere to attack me… no, that wasn't right. They weren't trying to hit me, exactly. No, they were trying to herd me somewhere. What…?

I tripped over something, setting off an explosion that sent me sprawling. I tried to get up, but Jarvia stomped on my back.

"You don't know what it's like, fighting to survive," she said, conversationally. "Look at this armor. You're _rich_. You've never worked a day in your life."

"If you're hoping for sympathy, you have it." I pushed myself up, throwing her off. "Right now, though? I _am_ fighting to survive. There's a Blight and I need dwarf soldiers to fight it. That means a King."

"So you would sacrifice us casteless? Oh, how _noble_!" She threw a knife.

I knocked it out of the air, gaining a gash on my right hand. "I've never pretended to be better than I was. All I can do is be the best I can be in the given circumstances." She lunged; I dodged. "Grey Wardens do what they must to defeat the Blight."

"You're monsters!" She lunged again.

"And _you_ are overwrought." I sidestepped her, swinging my greatsword. She ran right into it. As she fell, I murmured, "If the Stone rejects you as your Memories claim, then may Andraste take you to the Maker. No one deserves to wander alone." Kaiser limped up to me, licking my bleeding hand. There was a bad wound on his leg. "Yikes, boy. How'd they get you?"

"They got him when he bit a dwarf about to amputate my head," Alistair said, looking down at Jarvia. "What did you do? No offense, but you looked like you were losing."

"I was, but I don't fight fair." I shrugged. "Unbalance someone emotionally and you will unbalance them physically."

"You manipulated her into making mistakes?"

"I let her talk about something she was very passionate about and informed her that I couldn't care." Not 'didn't'. _Couldn't_.

"Right… so…" A loud sound, almost a 'crash', interrupted him. We looked around to find the source.

Sten was standing in front of a broken door, looking as if nothing was wrong. "It was locked. Now, it's not."

The two of us stared a bit before laughing, leaning against each other in order to keep standing. It took us another few moments to calm down, but when we did, we followed Sten through the door he broke down. The path behind slowly took us up and to another door. I opened it and froze in the doorway, stunned.

"Huh?" I looked around, confused. This was… I'm not in a shop… right? A shop in the Commons?

"By the beards of my ancestors!" The shop owner came running over, yelling. "There's a _hole in my wall!_"

"Yeah… Sorry?"

"How did you even get behind there?" Calm down before you have an apoplexy, ser dwarf.

"Well, we just escaped the carta hideout," Alistair said, peaking out from behind me. "Into your shop."

"What?" The shop-owner seemed shocked. I don't think he was feigning it. "Why would… ah! Those blasted tunnels! Now, I don't have a thing to do with the carta! You have to believe me!" The four of us managed to get out of the tunnel by then, looking around the shop. Looks like we escaped into an armor-shop. The owner kept babbling, but I ignored him to study the armor. It seemed of good quality… I glanced at Alistair and Sten. Sten's armor was ill-fitting… Alistair's had seen better days… I was still missing gauntlets and making due with bandages (to cover the scars on my left)… oh. Right, I was going to have to bandage my right hand. It's bleeding. But first…

"What's it worth to you?" the owner stopped rambling at my comment.

"Anything…" he breathed, close to tears. "I'd be ruined if this gets out. People will think…" he trailed off at my all-too-sweet smile.

"Perhaps we can work out a deal?"

Two hours later, we left the armory. I hummed a little tune, pleased with myself. The boys had newer, better armor. I had gauntlets again, so I could deflect stuff without cutting my hands (thank you right hand for throbbing right then). Oh, and the best part? Fraction of the cost. We might have gotten it for free, but I'm not _completely_ evil. Or so I'd like to think.

"Is it the nature of all Fereldans to trick and persuade like you do?" Sten asked me, finally looked comfortable in his armor. "Or is it the Grey Wardens?"

"Considering that Alistair is also a Fereldan Grey Warden, the answer to both your questions is 'no'." I actually had to stomp on Alistair's foot a few times to get him to go along. "Therefore, I must, regretfully, say it is a part of my own nature."

"I see…" Sten nodded… and I _think_ he smiled in amusement. "Most interesting."

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the castle, we were quickly escorted to the prince. Every guard we passed thanked us. I've never felt so horrible for receiving gratitude in my life. And I couldn't stop worrying that Faren had been among the people we murdered. Fine way to repay someone who saved your life, killing them.<p>

"Well, aren't you something," Bhelen said as we walked in. "They're talking all over the city about how someone went through Dust Town and slaughtered the carta at long last."

"I'm so pleased to hear that," I replied sweetly, just barely checking the sarcasm.

"You have done the city an incredible service." Another favor. He's going to ask for another favor. He was pacing before we entered. Something was troubling him. "I promise, as soon as I take the throne, I will have the troops you need."

"Is there something else you need done?" Calm. Even. Compliant. Good.

"We need something more… dramatic to shift the balance."

"Oh?" Here it comes.

"Have you heard of the Paragon Branka, Lady Serenity? She was appointed not long after your visit."

"I've heard she was a smith and that she disappeared two years ago in the Deep Roads." Of course, the dwarf who rambled that off was most likely drunk, so…

"Yes, she was and did. She turned her back on her responsibility to go chase after something hidden the Deep Roads." He actually sounded appalled. "If she should return, though, her vote will overrule the council. Anyone with her support-"

"Will take the throne unchallenged," I finished. "You hope to bring her back to endorse you as king?"

"I hope _you_ will do this," he corrected. So… pawn to capture… what? The Queen? Yes, that will be the best analogy for the lady Paragon.

"What makes you believe she's still alive? All I've heard of the Deep Roads suggests a completely different fate." Namely, dead.

"An entire house dedicated to her protections, numerous thaigs still intact. It's conceivable that someone would last this long."

Yet it was not the entire story. I knew that tone too well. "There is another reason you want me to look."

"How shrewd. I'm impressed." I am positively thrilled to get his approval. "Harrowmount also looks. It's too risky."

And I need a king to give me the blasted troops. Damn it. "Very well. I'll go look for her."

If he asks for a third favor, I'm just going to the assembly and tricking them. I _should_ have done that from the start.

"Thank you. My men have tracked her to Caridin's Cross, but her trail ends there." He seemed a little worried. Perhaps the man has a heart after all, buried under everything. "Perhaps you can find what my men could not."

"I'll leave immediately." If I don't, I'm sure logic will give me a reason not to.

"Again, you have my thanks. I will delay the vote until you return."

"How long can you do so?" I asked. "So that I have an estimate?"

"It's the Assembly." He chuckled. "With the right words, I could buy you a century. At the very least."

A whimper brought my gaze down to Kaiser. He had put weight on his wounded leg and couldn't keep it. Damn. "Prince Bhelen? Might I ask for a favor?"

"If it is within my power."

"My mabari took a wound to the leg while fighting the carta. Would you mind if I leave him here?"

"Hmm…" Bhelen looked Kaiser in the eye. Did he know how intelligent a mabari was? "He doesn't like the idea. Even I can tell that."

"Kaiser obeys me. Always. Even when he hates it." I smirked. "He's just worried Sten and Alistair will get all caught up in being men and leave me all alone to fight monsters."

"Hey!" Alistair squawked. "I wouldn't do that!"

Bhelen laughed. "I see no problem."

"Thank you." I petted Kaiser, bending slightly to address my dog. "You stay here, okay? I'll be back soon." Kaiser whined. "You can't run on that leg, silly." He hung his head, conceding. "Good boy. I'll be back before you know it."

And, just to make sure, we left the palace as soon as we replenished our healing kits. Something told me we'd need all we could carry.

* * *

><p>A dwarf ran up to us as we neared the Deep Roads entrance. He looked familiar… "There you are!" he exclaimed. "I thought I'd spoke to a Grey Warden, but I thought it was the drink." Drink? Oh! The dwarf from the tavern! What did the barmaid call him? Oghren? "Look. You're down her t'look for Branka, right?" I nodded, warily. "I need t'ask a favor."<p>

Why not? Everyone else has. "It's Oghren, yes?"

"You've heard of me?" He seemed surprised. "Probably how I piss ale and kill little boys who look at me wrong. Mostly true."

"How… delightful?"

He kept talking. "But what they forget t'say is I'm the _only_ one who's been looking for her these past two years. I'm the one who knows what she's looking for. Probably pretty sodding helpful for finding her."

…What's the catch? What's the favor? "And in return for this information?"

"T'come with you." I stared in shock. He continued, "I know what she was looking for. You know what Bhelen's scouts do. If we pool our knowledge, we stand a chance at finding her."

I might _like_ this favor. "Will you behave?"

"It's the Deep Roads. I'll kill darkspawn and won't peep on you. What else do you want?" he growled. "'Sides, sometimes she'd add two and two and get fifty. You need someone who knows how she thinks."

"What makes you think you can trust _me_? You barely know me."

"I'm a bloody warrior. Not some pansy elf maiden who sits around weaving flowers." What a disturbingly amusing mental image. "I mean t'get my wife back. You wouldn't be down here if you weren't trying too. That's enough."

I glanced at Alistair and Sten. Alistair gave me a wary nod. Sten… Sten didn't do anything. Stoics. Always making you guess. Yes, I'm aware of the irony of the thought. "Very well," I said, deciding.

"Excellent!" He grinned. "She was looking for the Anvil of the Void. Paragon Caridan. Orzammar had a hundred years of peace thanks to the golems it forged."

Golems? I've read about them. Stone creatures that could withstand most anything, but without a single thought other than their orders. The perfect soldiers. "She seeks to find the golems, then?"

"More or less. All she knew was that it was past Caridin's Cross. No one's seen that that thaig for 500 years."

I held up the map Bhelen gave me. "Well, the scouts have."

"Then, let's get moving! Branka's not gonna find herself!"

"Your weapon?" I asked, noticing that he wasn't carrying one. Unless it was hidden in his armor… not going there.

"It's right inside the Deep." Something akin to shame flicked across his face.

I nodded and decided to not pursue the topic.

He just wanted to find his wife.

I just hope she's still alive.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

And here's Orzammar part two. Whoo! Still not sure how I wrote Oghren… ugh, I barely used him in my playthroughs, so…

Faren is the default name of the Male Dwarf Commoner. The reason why I didn't show the prison part of the Jarvia quest thing is because he has a slightly different fate in my head canon. It'll probably be brought up at the very end.

Skipped most of the hideout part because it's nothing but battles. Added the convo with Sten because Sten hasn't been talking much and I wanted to put in a conversation. It's stated in some codex entry (I think is DA2) that the Qunari tend to remain silent around outsiders because they're embarrassed by their lack of skill in foreign tongues. So, I thought I'd work with that.

I did the sidequest Zerlinda's Woe because… it's just something Serenity would never forgive herself for if she didn't complete. To see a baby so close to death breaks her heart. So, she helped.

Anyway, next chapter is Agrona's POV. The Fade Sequence. Joy. Agrona's not going to be happy.


	15. Chapter 13 Broken Dreams

**Circle Tower – Broken Dreams**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, I think I should just run away from the Alienage. Maybe join one of those wandering Dalish Clans.<em>

They_ would appreciate what I do a little bit more, I think._

_I was perched on the roof of some noble's house. No. Not house. _Estate_. Because the shem nobles were too good for mere houses._

_The past few years, I've had company during this. If she were here, Mom would have been teasing me, mocking the shem, and reiterating the careful plan._

_But Mom's been dead for almost three months, now._

_And no one was willing to come help me get the much-needed resources._

_Well, that's fine. _

_I swung down, easily slipping into one of the open windows. Shem nobles were always so careless._

_Within five minutes, I was running down the street, to the Alienage. One had held some coins; the other had a small pack of food._

_I didn't need anyone. I didn't need allies._

_I could do everyone on my own._

…_Though, the company… would have been nice…_

* * *

><p>Maker, damn it! This was the worst!<p>

Break out of that stupid trap, on my own.

Travel around these _stupid_ islands, on my own.

Discover _stupid _obstacles on those _stupid _islands, on my own.

Shapeshift (somehow) to get through the _stupid_ obstacles on those _stupid_ islands, on my own.

Kill the _stupid_ demons hiding behind the _stupid_ obstacles on those _stupid_ islands, on my own.

All just to get to the _stupid_ Sloth demon that commands the _stupid_ demons that created the _stupid_ obstacles on those _stupid_ islands.

On. My. Own.

And to top it off? The reason _why_ I had to do everything on my own? My companions were trapped in their own dreams. Which I had to now free them from.

What am I? Their babysitter? Ugh, why can't they solve their own damn problems? Like _I_ did?

Not that I could help them _before_ dealing with the damned demons. Oh, no. _That_ would have been too easy. No, they just _had_ to be guarding the dreams.

Maker! It's like those stupid children's games! Make it as convoluted as possible to keep them playing longer! Endless amounts of entertainment except I didn't hear anyone laughing!

Well, at least I got some little bonus. Those little glowy-flame things around random objects were nice little bursts of warmth and stability in this chaotic place. And, I felt stronger after I touched them. Score!

"Blessed art thou who exists in the sight of the Maker…" Hey, that sounded like… I rounded a corner to find Leliana, kneeling in prayer. …Really? "Blessed art though who seeks his forgiveness…"

"I can't believe you're actually praying at a time like this," I said, walking towards her. Startled, she stood up. "Come on, Leliana. We need to get going."

She looked at me, confused. "I… who are you? I don't know you…?"

I stared at her. You have _got_ to be kidding me. "What do you…? Are you insane?"

"I'm sorry…" She became distressed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, don't stress her." I jumped. I had focused so much on Leliana; I hadn't noticed she wasn't alone. Some woman dressed in chantry robes, those of a Mother, stood nearby. She looked different than the one back in Lothering. "She needs quiet and solitude to ease her heart."

The woman was a demon. I'd bet anything on it. "Leliana! This isn't real!"

"Isn't real? I don't…" Leliana bit her lip, really confused.

"Don't you remember why you left the cloister?"

"I remember…" she whispered. "There was a sign…"

"Yes! You had a dream!" okay, she remembered some things. "About the Blight!"

"I… wait, how do you know about that?"

"You _told_ me! On the way to the Tower!"

"I…"

Suddenly, the chantry-priest-demon-thing pulled her into a motherly hug. "Leliana, we have discussed this sign of yours," she scolded. "It is most likely the work of demons. The Maker does not care to interfere in our lives."

"You told me he does, Leliana!" Why was I doing this? Why was I hurt by her not remembering? We barely knew each other. Why did I care what happened? I should just leave. …But I kept talking. "You said that he cares for us! That he misses us! Do you not believe that? Are you like every other blasted shem who preaches lies?"

"NO!" Leliana shouted, twisting out of the demon's grasp. "…No…" she continued more quietly. "That is why I believe. And… you should know that, Dorothea." Who the hell was Dorothea? "So… I do not know who you are… but you are not her."

"You've come to your senses…" I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Maker."

"Let's get out of here." Leliana smiled, holding out a hand. "My head has not cleared, but you are familiar and I _know_ I can trust you."

"You will not be going anywhere!" the demon snapped. "I will not permit it!"

"We're leaving," I declared, drawing a dagger. "Whether you like it or not."

Then, the demon shifted into its true form. Totally called it.

Which is why, before Leliana could even register what had happened, I had already leapt forward, burying my dagger into its head.

For the record: Not even demons could survive a headshot.

As the demon melted into the ground, Leliana stared, horrified. "Holy Maker… she… she was a… what is…?"

"Leliana," I called softly. "I really don't need you falling apart."

She groaned, holding her head. "I feel like I woke up from a nightmare!" Well… that's kinda what happened… "…Agrona."

"Huh?" I stared as she smiled.

"I remember. Agrona." She seemed about to say something when white flames surrounded her and she disappeared.

…Of course. I've had to do everything _else_ on my own. Foolish to think I'd actually get _help_.

I returned to the pedestal that let me jump around the islands and randomly hit one of the unmarked dots.

* * *

><p>This time, when I rounded the corner, I found Wynne on her knees, bawling her eyes out. "Maker, forgive me. I have failed. They all died and I couldn't…"<p>

"Wynne?" I called, looking around. The bodies of young mages were strewn about, like broken dolls. I recognized quite a few from the first floor. Maker! Solana and Alim were _right next to me_. There's an image that'll haunt me… Right next to the memory of Ostagar.

So, what's with the favoritism? Leliana and I got happy-happy-joy-joy dreams… and Wynne gets a bloody nightmare? Yikes.

"Why was I spared?" she continued to mumble, apparently ignoring me. "I cannot help… what use is my life if I've failed this _one task_?"

"Uh… Wynne?" I said again, trying to get through to her. "We're in the Fade? They're probably demons?" Or just fake. Some of the other islands had corpses.

"How can you _say_ such things?" She rounded on me. "Look around! The Tower is lost! What point is there if the children are gone?"

Tower? But… oh. right. When I first arrived, I had seen a fortress, not the… strange landscape of the Fade. She must be seeing the Tower. Leliana had probably been in some Chantry. "Oh, I don't know," I retorted sarcastically. "Probably has something to do with the fact that I've been fighting demons on my own for the past… however long we've been here."

"I do not know what you're trying to tell me…" she suddenly glared and I backed up a pace. Note: Wynne is scary when she's mad. "Where _were_ you when this happened? I trusted you as an ally and-!"

"Wynne. Shut up for a minute."

"Pardon?"

Okay… I managed to talk Leliana out of believing the dream… maybe I could do the same here? …Talking. Me. Soris would die of laughter. _After_ checking to make sure I didn't have a fever. I grinned as a sudden thought hit me. "Wynne, can you even tell me how they died?"

"Of course I can!" she shouted, outraged. "They… they…" She stopped, confused. "Wait, that's… why would I know this?"

"Maybe because they didn't die?"

"I… oh, goodness. My head is so foggy!" She brought a hand to her head, as if it hurt. "I… perhaps I should rest a while."

"Sounds like a plan." I held out a hand. "Come on, I know a good place." Far away from here.

But before she could take my hand, the fake-Alim and fake-Solana stood up. "Don't go, Wynne!" they begged. "Stay here with us!"

"Oh… Holy Maker!" Wynne shouted, instantly bringing her staff in front of her.

"Is this where I get to say, 'I told you so'?" I asked with a sigh, drawing daggers again. I didn't even bother paying attention to the rest of the conversation. I knew it would end in a fight anyway.

A fairly quick one too. Because whoever crafted them forgot to give them any spells. …Yeah. That was smart.

And mages go down _fast_.

"Is it over?" Wynne asked.

"Looks like it." I sheathed my daggers, wincing at Alim and Solana's bodies. Luckily, these demon things didn't bleed. Otherwise… still, this might haunt me a bit.

Wynne sighed in relief. "Thank the Maker for you. I would have been trapped forever if you hadn't come by." She smiled, saying something… but those weird white flames surrounded her and she disappeared. Just like Leliana.

Maker's blood!

* * *

><p>Okay. Provided I'm not getting sent on wild chases, again, the next dream should be Morrigan's. Oh. What terrors away in Morrigan's…? "Away! I shall have no more of your pestering!" Huh? That sounded like Morrigan. Who was she shouting at?<p>

Rounding the corner showed me that she was yelling at a copy of Flemeth. "Do you not love me?" The copy pleaded. "I am your _mother_."

"You are as much my mother as my little finger is the queen of Thedas!" Morrigan seemed annoyed.

"You believe you're more clever than me?" The copy suddenly slapped Morrigan. "_That_ is for not showing respect!"

Yet Morrigan smirked. "Far more like it, but too little, too late."

"Um… hi?" I managed, walking up. What in the Void?

"Tis you at last!" Morrigan exclaimed, part relieved and part exasperated. "Come and help me be rid of this vexatious spirit. I grow weary of it, yet some shield prevents me from killing it."

"Wait…" Shield? There hadn't been a shield preventing me from killing the Wardens in my dream… right? "You know this is fake?"

"We are in the Fade and this spirit is trying to bind me," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yay! _One_ person I wouldn't have to convince. "Whoever this demon is, they did an over poor job at mimicking Flemeth."

"Really?" I asked, curious. "Looks like the real thing. Aside from the clothes."

"Can you believe she would talk this way of her own mother?" the copy looked pitifully at me. "My heart… it breaks."

…Pitifully? Breaking heart? "Is she actually _hurt_ by this?"

"Yes," Morrigan growled. "Ugh, not even the real Flemeth is this annoying."

"Damn, they _did_ do a poor job," I agreed. "Well, let me just get my daggers out and see about slaying her."

She grinned wickedly. "Excellent. I can pretend it's the real one." Her hands started glowing. "Shall I begin?"

"By all means." If she wasn't such a bitch half the time, we might just get along. Eventually.

And _boy_, did she start! She froze the entire area! Which led to a problem.

"Do I wait for it to thaw?" I asked.

"Shatter it."

…What? "How?"

"I don't know!" She snapped. "Just do it!"

"Well, figure out a weak point!" I snapped back.

She pointed at some spot near the copy's neck. "There. The ice is weakest there."

"Of course. Make the weak point where the short elf needs to jump to hit it!" But I did. Easily.

And the entire structure (with everything inside) fractured into pieces.

"Good," Morrigan said. "Next time, you'll know to do it immediately."

"And you'll know to tell me where the weak point is," I retorted. "I can't read ice."

"And I'll try to make it so you can be a little more graceful about hitting it." She actually grinned slightly. "Well, now that has been taken care of… wait, what's happening?" The white flames surrounded her. "Oh, not again!"

I wasn't even surprised when she disappeared. Just sighed and went back to the stupid Fade Pedestal.

Looking at the light and rune pattern, I saw there was only one area not marked. The very center. That must be where the Sloth Demon is.

Here we go.

* * *

><p>Well. This place was weird. Weirder.<p>

It was straightforward.

And empty.

I looked around, hunting for the damned Sloth demon… when I noticed on the other edge of the island… the air was rippling.

Curious, I moved over there. I reached out to touch the air… and it whirled around me, making me feel like I was in the center of a storm. Where it _had_ been, there was now a blurry image. I leaned closer, to see if I could make out shapes… and the air shoved me forward.

_I tumbled into some fancy room. Well, fancy by my standards. The room actually seemed pretty plain compared to some of the estates I've stolen from. A stone room with flags draped down pillars, a red carpet leading to a throne…_

_And near the throne was Loghain, drinking calmly form a goblet._

_Growling, I lunged, intent on killing. I passed right through him._

_Okay. What. In. the. Bloody. Void. Is. Going. On._

"_My lord…" Oh, there was another man here. He seemed familiar. Middle-aged noble with a voice of poisoned honey and an ego the size of Fereldan. Now… how would I…? Ah. Of course. Hello again, Howe. "We have reports on the three Wardens."_

"_Tell." You could _act_ a little interested, bastard._

"_They were spotted leaving Lothering by one of your soldiers. Alas, the soldier was the only one of the group who survived. That pesky knife-ear massacred the troop with the help of some _Orlesian_." He spat out the last word. "I fear your suspicions are correct and the Wardens are working with the Orlesians to overtake Fereldan." What? That was… WHAT INSANE LOGIC IS _THAT_?_

"_So, Agrona survived. Curious." How did he know my name? "What of the other two?"_

"_Serenity Cousland was the one who ordered the soldier spared. She had him return with the message that the Grey Wardens send their warmest regards and know the truth of what happened at Ostagar." Howe shrugged. "The bastard was seen with them as they left."_

"_So, all three _do_ live…" …Did you all just call _Alistair_ a bastard? Oh! When I get my hands on… wait, why am I getting riled up? "Where do they head?"_

"_The knife-ear was seen heading to Lake Calenhad while Serenity and the bastard went towards the Frostback Mountains." Howe became a little hopeful. "I can send assassins…"_

"You_ would send them against Serenity alone," Loghain growled, showing the most emotion since this conversation started. "I am certain she's merely misguided, tricked by the Grey Wardens about the threat. Considering how… _violently_ her family died, I'm certain it wasn't too difficult." …_Huh_?_

"_So, you would leave her alive?"_

"_If you want to send assassins, make Agrona the target. Wait on Alistair until he is no longer near Serenity." Loghain seemed very sad. "I will not have her killed when she's probably clinging to whatever duty is shoved at her to keep from drowning in sorrow." His gaze hardened. "I trust you have a _very_ good reason for the massacre at Highever? I lent you men to kill Bryce. I expected Eleanor's for she would never have abandoned her husband. But Oriana's? _Oren's_? _Every single one of the blood servants?"_ He shot to his feet, looking very imposing. "The way Serenity told it, you slaughtered anyone who had the misfortune of being there that night! I told you, specifically, to not attack anyone else! _Especially_ Serenity, Oriana, and Oren!"_

…_Wait. What? Whoa. What… the…?_

That's when something snatched me up and threw me back. I hit one of the weird structures. Hard.

Wheezing, I looked up to find the Sloth demon smiling at me.

"What's this? An escaped slave?" The demon laughed, apparently delighted. "My, my… what gall and spirit. But play time is over." He sounded like a scolding parent. "You have to go back now."

I threw one of my daggers at him. "There's your answer."

"If you go back quietly, I'll try again," he bargained. "I'll make you happy, give you peace."

"Are you deaf?" I moved around him, intent on grabbing my dagger.

He grabbed my arm. "I did my best…" he seemed confused. Why? "You are hard to read, but I did what I could…" …I'm hard to read? Really? Never heard that one before. "And you throw it away?"

And with that… all my annoyance, all my anger, broke the dam. I laughed, raucous and echoing. _"That_ was your best? Pathetic!" I kicked the Sloth demon back and kicked my dagger up to my hand. "You thought I wanted that? Grey Wardens? Duncan? _Peace_? I care not for them!" Uh oh, my temper was going full out. Almost. "I crave blood and carnage. I crave vengeance and the chance to exact it. I crave to carve onto the world the pain inflicted upon me! _That_ is my so-called dream!"

Though, I admitted to myself, if he had given me my wedding day… one where Vaughan never showed up… where Nelaros and Nola survived… where Shianni wasn't raped… I wouldn't have left. I would've stayed, even knowing it was a dream.

But he tried to turn my guilt of Ostagar against me. He had reminded me of _why_ I was stuck in this place. _Why _I was one of the three Grey Wardens left. _Why_ the fate of the world depended on us and us alone.

And, by the bloody Maker, I was going to rip him apart!

Of course… I wasn't expecting him to shift shapes. He transformed into an ogre, creepily similar to the one who killed the King, and charged me. I dodged, only for him to sideswipe me. I think I actually _bounced_ off one of the walls, but I managed to get my feet under me in time to dodge the next attack. Of course, that was about all I could do. Dodge. Get hit every once in a while. No big deal. Except it was ten times my size and twenty times my weight. So, I ended up coughing up blood a lot.

But, at some point, I managed to finally kick up some sand into his eyes. While he was blinded, I climbed up to repeatedly stab him in the neck, eyes, and head….

Then, he released a wave of energy, sending me flying. When I got up, cursing under my breath, he had changed shapes again. Looking completely unharmed. Just… bloody… great. I sighed, rolled my shoulders, and ignored the bursts of pain. Round two, begin?

This form… was the same kind of thing Wynne killed back on the first floor. Damn, it would be nice if she showed up. Or anyone, really.

I shook my head. What am I thinking? I don't need anyone. …I'd just _like_ someone…

He kept throwing fireballs left and right, most of which I dodged, to keep me from getting too close. After one dodge, I tried to rush him… only for a fireballs to catch my arm. I put it out before too much damage happened… but it was really sensitive. Difficult to hold a dagger for a bit. Terrific. Even longer of a fight. Which, normally, isn't bad. But I'm kinda pressed for time…

He roared (unearthly, muffled screech) and conjured up a huge fire spell. I made to dodge… and realize that there was no way. Structures on either side and a very inconvenient ledge _right_ above me. Great… this'll hurt.

Then I head a bow 'twang' and an arrow struck the demon in the head, breaking the spell and sending him into the ground.

"I'm glad I made it in time to help." And there was Leliana, on the ledge that blocked my jump, smiling. "Though, it seems my timing could have been a little better, yes?"

I returned to smile. "Don't go disappearing, please."

A wave of energy crashed over us. The Sloth demon had shifted again. Damn.

This form… looked like an abomination. But… why would a demon take the form of an abomination? Was he trying to unnerve us?

Having a companion was… was actually really nice. It meant the temporary loss of my arm didn't matter as much. It meant another set of eyes to make sure I didn't get myself killed.

Unfortunately, though, Leliana was like me. Fast, skilled, but not very durable or strong. Which meant we were _both_ dodging more than we were hitting.

As I was trying to think of a way to tackle this form (and not get killed), something washed over me. Like water… taking my pains away. How…? Looking down, I saw why. My wounds were healing. I glanced back to find Wynne smiling at me.

"I'm glad I was not too late to save you, my dear," was all she said before turning her attention to the demon.

Grinning, I dodged an attack, palmed my other dagger, and _tore_ into the demon-abomination. I probably should have worried about a strategy, but… Well, Leliana was covering and Wynne was healing. I only needed to worry about getting caught.

Until he shapeshifted. Again. Maker, did the guy not die?

This was… I have no clue. We might have encountered them in the Tower but… Wynne never gave a name. It looked like a black form of the second form.

Except, this one was _easy_. Leliana sniped. Wynne alternated between healing and attacking. And I… I just focused on hitting him, grinning as my blades bit into him again and again.

Then he loosed a roar… and shifted into the form he had when I first saw him here. _While_ I was a few inches away. He grinned, made to attack… and was frozen solid.

"Ugh… this place is horrid." Morrigan was beside me, glaring at the demon. "Unfortunately, I fear there is no weak point in this ice. We must wait for the next one."

"I'm counting on you, Morrigan." I grinned.

She smirked. "As it should be."

That's when the Sloth demon broke out of the ice and we returned to fighting.

I'm certain this form was more powerful than the rest. The range and variability of attacks… the constant warping around… yeah, I'm pretty certain.

But it didn't _seem_ to be.

Whenever he tried to cast a high-powered spell, Leliana broke his concentration with a well-placed arrow. Whenever he tried to attack physically, Morrigan either froze him or shifted to a freaking _bear_ to ward him off. Whenever one of his low-leveled spells hit, Wynne healed the damage. And whenever he was in range, I carved him into ribbons. So… he fell. Perhaps not quickly, but easily.

And this time… he didn't shift into another form. All right!

Gloating had just enough time to kick in before a huge flash of light erupted from the area, making me close my eyes. When I blinked them open, I was stiff, lying on cold, hard ground and staring at a creepy ceiling.

I was awake… Maker, I'm not going to sleep for a _week_.

Sitting up, I noticed we were still in the same room. Without the creepy sloth guy. I wrinkled my nose as some horrid stench wafted towards me. Rot. Te-bloody-riffic. How long had we been asleep?

I heard muffled sobs. I looked around until I found the source. Wynne. She was clutching some scroll to her chest, trying to keep her crying quiet with the other hand. She was looking at all the mages. "Wynne?" I asked.

"Oh, you're awake." She turned to me and handed me the scroll. I ignored her red-rimmed eyes. "This is the Litany. By calling out the first word, the power will activate. It will server the connection between a blood mage and his puppet."

"I'm not a mage."

"It is the word that is power, not the ability of the person. _That_ is why it is valuable. Any strong-willed mage can resist a blood-mages compulsion." Well, that might be useful to know later.

I noticed Leliana and Morrigan stirring. "When they're up, we're walking. We've wasted too much time."

"Not really." Wynne smiled. "Time moves different in the Fade. We've lost, at most, an hour, by my reckoning."

You have got to be kidding me. "That was the longest hour of my life."

And I never want to do anything with demons or abominations _again_.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Yes, I skipped most of the Fade Sequence. Agrona threatened me if I made her recount it. Since she's a lot faster than me, I figured I'd better oblige. I _did_ keep the "stat bonuses" but… well, for the time being, let's just say they're going to have more of a consequence than Agrona foresaw.

Fade dreams –  
>Leliana's is, of course, a Chantry, the place where she found sanctuary. For those who are curious about Dorothea, play the Leliana's Song DLC. She should show up there. Or look it up. Whatever floats your boat.<br>Wynne's is the fall of the Tower… with everyone dead. She mentions she's sensitive to the Fade in one conversation, but she falls very easily to the Sloth demon's nightmare. I figured this was a) because it was literally the destruction of her world and b) the scene resembles Ostagar, which was only a short while ago.  
>Morrigan's… actually, I've always assumed Morrigan had some kind of protection. It's the only reasoning <em>I<em> can come up with for Flemeth to act… not quite right. The shield she mentioned is also the only explanation I can come up with for why she hadn't killed Copy-Flemeth earlier.

Why did Agrona not have that same shield? It's connected to her strange-dreams/visions and that's all I'll say for now. We'll get more info on that, and the shield that kept her from being read, later on, with the Dalish.

The thing with Loghain and Howe… again, it has something to do with something that will, hopefully, be revealed later. Again, connected to the strange-dreams. I also used it to get a peak into Loghain and Howe's minds.  
>The death of Bryce Cousland is just <em>too<em> convenient for me to think Loghain had nothing to do with it. We already know Loghain had planned to kill Arl Eamon, though poison… so, I'm going with the assumption that he lent Howe some soldiers to kill Bryce. However, this doesn't sit well with the image I have of him being actually very doting of Serenity (caring for her almost as much as he does Anora)… and it was difficult to imagine him condoning the death of Oren, a child. Oriana gets thrown in because she's Fergus's wife and he's soft of Fergus. So… he's very angry at Howe over the wanton destruction, but can't alienate him because he _really_ needs the support.

Agrona's speech to the Sloth demon… is more of an expression of anger, and not just at the situation. At everything really. She's _eighteen_ and has the fate of the world on her shoulders. And she's got this Sloth demon who shoved some peaceful-junk down her throat… and had _Duncan_, who died saving her, be the one to say it. She's still feeling guilty about Ostagar, about Duncan. So… Sloth demon hit some fresh wounds with salt and lemon-juice and… Agrona doesn't take kindly to pain.

…Again, a too long Author's note. Oh well. Next chapter is Serenity in the Deep Roads… and, frankly, the creepiest part of the game. Whoo?


	16. Chapter 14 The Roads Under Stones

**Orzammar – The Roads under Stone**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>Duncan?" I asked, one day during the trip. It was 'rest time'. Apparently, many of the dwarves nobles kept the regulated naptimes human children have. Maric and Cailan were using the time to talk about something private (about something that happened ten years ago) and Duncan was using the time to eat something (I swear, the man ate enough to feed a small village!).<em>

"_Yes, Serei?" _

"_What are the Deep Roads like?"_

_Duncan choked on… whatever he'd been eating (some sweet; he had a _huge_ sweet tooth). I ran over to thump his back as he slowly gained control over his lungs. "What was that?" he wheezed. "I'm getting old and I think I heard you wrong."_

"_What are the Deep Roads like?"_

"…_So I _didn't_ hear wrong." He sighed. "Maker's breath, why do you want to know?"_

"_So I can have some very good counters when Cailan gets the bright idea of wandering down there?"_

"_Serei…"_

"_Also, I'm curious."_

"…_They're roads that run deep into the ground."_

_I pouted. "Duncan!"_

_He sighed again. "Serei. There really isn't much to tell. Except that, unless you are a Grey Warden, in the company of Wardens, or in the company of an entire legion, _don't go down there_."_

"_Is it scary?"_

"_It's where the darkspawn hide. And there are some things you shouldn't know until you are _much_ older. If ever."_

"_Like how painful the Taint is?" That had been a fun story to trick out of him._

_His eyes became haunted. "Serei, if you get captured by the darkspawn, dying might be the _least_ of your worries."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Serei, please," he begged. "Let that be enough."_

_Well, fine then. "Tell me about the Anderfels again. And drink some tea, Duncan, you're much too pale."_

* * *

><p>I wonder if Duncan would be horrified to see me here right now. Probably not, since he recruited me. Still, I think he would have preferred telling me what I was getting myself into before letting me head down. He was always like that.<p>

As could be expected, Branka and her entourage weren't in Caridin's Cross. They weren't even in the Ortan thaig beyond it, though an abandoned campsite shows they _had_ made it that far. Thus, we made the (extremely) long trek to the next closet Thaig: The Dead Trenches.

So, now our little group was waiting for Sten to return from scouting. Oghren had nestled into some nook in the wall, sipping his flask. And Alistair was teaching me some templar abilities.

"You've got discipline," Alistair said, impressed.

"You have to in order to stand one minute of a Landsmeet without pulling out the knives." I grinned up at him. He was a good teacher, when he wasn't being self-conscious. I've learned a good bit. How useful it would be, I had no idea… but it made good meditation.

"But there's some anger hidden in there," Oghren commented, to my surprise. I wasn't aware he'd actually been watching. "You're angry about something. Hidden well, but it shows through." I stared at him, impressed. "I'm a drunkard, yes, but a warrior too."

Oh! Wait, did he think…? "My apologies," I said, quickly. "I just hadn't realized one could discern that much from how I fight."

"You talk too proper sometimes. Nobles…" He walked up. "Being angry is fine. Like if you have too much t'drink." He studied me a moment before grinning. "Big guy's still gone. I can show you how we dwarves harness it, if you like." He glanced over at Alistair. "You too, lad."

Alistair smiled, but shook his head. "I've enough trouble maintaining discipline. Harnessing anger might make me lose it."

"I wouldn't mind learning, if you're wiling to teach," I answered, flattered. "I suppose the trick is to stay angry. Somehow."

"Warden, from what I saw, you're going t'have your own little berserk button for the rest of your life." He waved me over to a different section of tunnels, larger than where we'd holed up. "Now, the basic thing with this is this: when you're angry, you attack. But not that namby-pamby attacking you normally do. You put everything your have in each swing. That scares them, adds more force to your blows, _and_ kills your enemies faster." He drank a gulp and offered me the flask. "You want some? Some find it easier t'get angry with the drink in them."

"I'm afraid I'm not found of alcoholic beverages, Oghren." I smiled. "But thank you for the offer."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged. "Now, here's what you do…"

Oghren was praising me for taking so quickly to the 'Berserker specialization' (as the dwarves called it) when Sten came running back. "Come. Quickly!" He was either mildly scared or borderline-gleeful. "You must see this!"

"What?" Alistair asked. "More darkspawn than we can take care of?"

"There is a dragon with them."

Dragon? Why would a dragon…? The brief nightmares flashed through my head. "The Archdemon…" I breathed, running. Alistair and Sten followed, Sten taking lead to show the way. I thought I heard Oghren complaining about too-tall-people, way behind us.

Maker, please tell me we don't have to try and fight it _here_…

We crested a hill then… and stared in disbelief.

Darkspawn marched in the crevice below us. Their torches were so numerous that the entire stone room was lit with firelight… Holy… Andraste, Lady of Sorrow, guide us… this was… How were we going to kill them? Defeat them?

A roar was all the warning we got before something humongous flew above us. I looked up through the buffeting wings to find scales… connected to a dragon. Uh, oh. The dragon landed on a nearby bridge, spewing black fire into the air. Another loud screech and it flew away, into the distance.

"Well, I think cutting off its head is going to be harder than I thought." Alistair, one of these days, I will find out how you manage to keep that humor.

"Come on," I murmured, noting that Oghren had finally caught up. "Before it returns to destroy that bridge."

Of course, heading down to the bridge led us directly to a group of heavily armed dwarves. I signaled the others to stay back as I approached the group. Slowly.

The dwarf in change sketched a salute as I walked up. "Atrast Vala, Grey Warden."

"You know I'm a Grey Warden?" I asked, surprised.

"I recognize a fighter of darkspawn, so it's a good guess. It marks us, taints us. A sacrifice the Legion of the Dead are familiar with." The Legion of the Dead, an army of dwarves who go through an honorary death to devote what remains of their lives to battle darkspawn. All are accepted, without question.

"I must admit that I have not been a Grey Warden long…"

"I thought you were a little young to be on your Calling." He had a sharp gaze. "So, what brings you way down here?"

"Looking for allies?" I half-joked.

"The darkspawn camp down here between your Blights," he scoffed. "Give me a dwarf reason to look topside."

"I don't have one," I admitted, squaring my shoulders. "I can list you all the reason for humans and elves to do so, but dwarves fight the darkspawn all their lives and receive little recognition for the sacrifices. My purpose here is _not_ to recruit members of the Legion, helpful as you might be. I am looking for the Paragon Branka and her trail leads here."

"Why in the Ancestors' Names would you be looking for her? Especially with Orzammar… oh." He smirked knowingly. "Of course. The deep lords can't make up their minds, so the pretenders need a little influence to tip the scales. I get that right?"

I nodded. "Do you have any information?"

"Other than she's dead?" He leaned comfortably against his weapon, a double-headed axe. "Past our line, the darkspawn kill everything."

"And why is the line here?" I asked. "Why is it not further out?"

"I'd gladly launch an assault, but without an ass in the throne, my men don't move." Apparently, I hit a nerve. "You want to go hunting? Be my guest."

"I think I will." I smiled, resisting the urge to clout him. Violence doesn't solve many things. "But may I have your name?"

"Kardol, head of this squad. And yours?"

"Serenity Cousland," I answered, turning away. "Atrast tunsha."

"Atrast tunsha." I could here the surprise in his voice. "Safe travel. You'll need the prayers."

* * *

><p>As we quickly discovered, Kardol was right. The darkspawn infected <em>everything<em> past the Legion's line.

We had just finished fighting a group of darkspawn when a quiet, monotone voice filtered into the room. "First day, they come and catch everyone."

"What's that?" Alistair asked, looking around. "Is someone actually _alive_ down here? That isn't a darkspawn, I mean."

"This voice…" Oghren murmured. "Maybe it's the drink, but I think it's familiar. Maybe we found them?"

"There is nothing ahead," Sten said, checking the halls. "It's echoing from this path."

"Then, let's follow it," I suggested before noticing Alistair was looking _really_ uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"No more darkspawn,' he whispered. "We're in the bloody Deep Roads and I can't… there's nothing within my range." He shrugged helplessly. "Granted, my 'range of sensing' isn't very large for the time being, but…"

"Range of sensing?" That's a new term.

"I'll explain it better later. But for the moment, there's something _really_ wrong."

With that gleeful piece of information, we walked down the hall Sten picked out, only managing a few feet before another line drifted down. "Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat."

"Morbid," Alistair murmured, stepping a little closer. At least we were on the right path?

"Third day, the men are all gnawed on again."

"'Gnawed on again?'" Oghren sounded nervous. "Sod it all, what's going on?"

"Fourth day, we wait and fear out fate."

"Who waits?" I asked, knowing no one had the answer. "The women?"

"Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn."

"The voice is getting louder," Sten commented, gripping his blade tightly. "We're not far."

"Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams." Frightened, I blindly reached out to grab something. A hand, preferably. Alistair took mine, squeezing.

"Seventh day, she grew as, in her mouth, they spew."

"'Grew'? 'Spew'?" Oghren asked. "This is getting weird _and_ creepy."

"Eighth day, we hated as she is violated."

"'Violated'? Does that mean…?" Alistair gripped my hand a little tighter. "This is the most morbid nursery rhyme ever."

"Ninth day, she grins and devours her kind."

"The sound is clear," Sten declared. "A few feet more at most."

"Now she does feast as she's become the beast." We rounded the corner… and found the speaker. A dwarf woman with pale skin blotched with black. "Now you lay and wait, for their screams will haunt you in your dreams."

I motioned for Sten and Oghren to check the area ahead and moved closer to the dwarf, dragging Alistair with me. She didn't seem to notice us. I reached out, to see if I could catch her attention. Even through my armor, I could feel the heat rolling off her. She was very, _very_ ill. How was she even standing?

Her bloodshot eyes focused on me. "Oh," she said, still in monotone. "A dream-friend. You are very pretty, dream-friend. Are you nice?"

Dream-friend? She thought I was a hallucination? "I'd like to be," I answered, giving her a tentative smile before glancing at Alistair. "Is this corruption?"

"No!" the dwarf shook her head violently. "The men did that. They are like dogs. First to die. But not us, dream-friend." She reached, past my outstretched hand, and touched my cheek. I almost flinched from the heat. "Not me. Not Laryn. We are not cut, left for dead. No, we are fed. Friends and flesh. Blood and bile." Yet despite how terrifying it sounded, she still spoke in only one tone. Little emotion. Andraste, grant thy mercy… "All I could do was wish Laryn went first. Then, I could be spared. But it was worse. I had to watch, to see. Oh, how did you endure?" I got the feeling she was no longer talking to me. "How did you, Branka?"

Branka! "Are you from her house?" My outstretched hand fell back to place a soothing hand on the one she kept on my cheek. "Do you know where Branka is?"

Fear flickered in her eyes, yet her tone was unchanged. "Ancestors preserve us. Don't talk of her. I was her captain, her lover, yet not even I could stop her." Lover? Wait, wasn't Branka _Oghren's_ wife? "Forgive… no. She cannot be forgiven. Not for what she did, what she became."

"What did she do?" I asked, as calmly as I could, hiding a wince as her grip tightened on my face, nails biting into the skin.

"I will not speak of her. Of what she did. Of what happened." Her eyes held true terror. "I will not turn."

She bolted, right past Sten and Oghren who watched her go off, confused.

"Well, I'll be a nug's uncle," Oghren said. "That was Hespith."

I slowly stood, brushing a hand across my suddenly cold cheek. Blood. From me? Or from Hespith? "She mentioned being Branka's… captain."

Oghren nodded. "Yep. Best friend, too. They've always been close."

Alistair and I shared an uncomfortable look. Yeah, we'll… figure out how to tell Oghren about Branka's… infidelity later. "We have to after her. She's… ill."

"The way ahead seems clear." Sten raised an eyebrow and sent a pointed look at my hand. Why…? OH! I was still holding… I dropped Alistair's hand, flushing slightly in embarrassment. "But it will not remain that way for long."

"Then, let's try to catch her." And we dashed after her. Hespith's voice led us through the tunnels like a siren's call.

"She became obsessed. No, that is not strong enough. Blessed Stone, there's nothing left of her but the Anvil."

Where were the darkspawn? Where had they gone? It was far too quiet. Only Hespith's voice, our clanking armor, and labored breaths.

"We tried to escape, but they found us. They took us all. The men, they killed. A mercy. But the women? The women, they want. Want to touch, to mold, to change until you're full with them."

Was this what happened to Hespith? To Laryn? To the House they served? What about Branka? Did she fall to this fate?

"They took Laryn. They made her eat the others, her friends, her family. She tore off her husband's face and drank his blood."

I forced down the urge to gag. Ugh, what was that _stench?_ It smelled like rotting meat and the prisons in Fort Drakon.

"While she ate, she grew. She swelled, turned grey, and smelled like them. They remade her in their image. Then, she made more of them."

We rounded the corner and came face to face with horror incarnate.

In the back part of the room… was a… _grotesque_, twisted mound of flesh. Short rounded head, lipless mouth with pointy teeth, stubby arms, and a _very_ large girth. She had multiple nipples, like a mammal.

She also had numerous, _numerous_ tentacles coming off her body.

Hespith's voice still filtered in. "They made her a Broodmother…" _Made_ her a… Andraste, preserve and guide us! _This was Laryn!_

The Broodmother screeched and tentacles shot up behind us. We were trapped… and the only way out was to fight!

* * *

><p>The fight… was taking a long, long time… mostly involving running around like mad. You couldn't stand in one place too long. Her tentacles would erupt from the ground and crush you. If you got too close, though, she spat acid, as Alistair found out the hard way. I think he lost a gauntlet…<p>

Wait… where… where _were_ they boys? Did… did this… this _thing_ have reinforcements? Did-?

My thoughts were cut off when the Broodmother grabbed me with a tentacle and started to crush me. At least, she tried. For a few moments. Before deciding it wasn't worth the effort and threw me across the room. I slammed into the ground, breath disappearing…

Ah… nice and cool… surprisingly comfy… for stone…

Wasn't this enough? No one could say… I didn't do my duty… Where _were_ the boys anyway? Were they dead?

Ah… it's so nice… to just lie here… I don't want… to get up…

Why should I? I wouldn't mind… seeing everyone again…

I'd prefer it… I think? Maybe? It's… hard to think…

Ah… the world… was going black… I guess I'm… at my end… oh well…

It's fine… there's no one… left to mourn…

"_Get up, Auntie! You're the _strongest_!" _Oren, I'm _tired_… wait… Oren?

"_Sister! Please, please get up!" _Oriana? Wha…?

"_No sleeping when you have a _job_ to do, child!" _Mother…? But…

"_A Cousland never leaves their duty half-finished, pup!"_ Papa… no… I want to… "_Complete it!"_

And the blackness cleared away, like someone had pushed away a veil.

I managed to push myself up, hand protesting vehemently (scar and wound… not liking me). My greatsword wasn't far… I snatched it and used it to stand up fully.

The Broodmother wasn't looking at me anymore. It was grinning at something else…

The boys. It was grinning at the boys. The boys were on the ground, unmoving. Darkspawn littered the ground near them. Strange… what had…? Oh. Right. Tentacles. They must have been blindsided by the tentacles.

And one of those annoying, blasted things was dragging Oghren towards the Broodmother. Her grin twisted into something… hungry…

Just like at the Tower, I didn't really think. I _responded_, charging the Broodmother, a yell tearing from my throat.

She lost interest in Oghren immediately and focused on me. Tentacles and acid. _Those_ were her only weapons. I knew because it was all she was throwing at me. It was all she _had_. Sometimes she connected; sometimes she didn't. I didn't care.

It didn't stop me from reaching her. I swung my sword, blade biting into her stomach. She screeched, flinching from the pain. She spat acid at me, catching me in the neck. I reeled backed and ducked to dodge her next set of tentacles.

An almost-wet smack caused me to look behind. Alistair had taken the hit. In fact, it seemed like she was trying to pummel them into the ground…

Frozen. Everything was frozen.

No, not frozen. Just… slow. Slowed to a crawl.

Slowly, the Broodmother grinned at me, almost cackling. She was enjoying this. She was enjoying killing-!

'When you get angry, just attack,' Oghren had instructed. 'Attack with everything you got.'

"Only death can best a Cousland," I hissed, the words echoing eerily throughout the cavern. "And you aren't Death, _Laryn_!"

Her eyes widened. Did she recognize the name? Recognize it as her own?

I no longer cared. My greatsword flashed and slashed. Again and again and again and again.

Distantly, I felt her attack me. It seemed incredibly weak, compared to her earlier attempts. And even those feeble strikes faded…

With one final burst of strength, I rammed the blade into her chest, burying it to the hilt. I tried to jerk it out (what could the blood do to me _now?_), but failed. Damn. I _liked_ that sword.

Panting, I stepped back, groping for the dagger at my side, just in case.

But the fleshy, disgusting creature was still, blood pouring from… everywhere. No signs of breathing… she was dead. Andraste, thank thee for thy mercy and grace.

I sighed (relieved) and managed to walk a grand total of five steps before collapsing. My armor made an interesting 'clang' against the stone floor.

In the silence that followed, I worked off my armor, groped for bandages and herbs, and examined my extensive, jagged wounds… both old _and_ new.

Andraste… how was I intact? Thank you, Mother, for the armor. I can think of no other reason why I'm not in pieces!

I scanned the room, slowly bandaging my wounds, wincing as my hands throbbed. Flemeth was right. Fighting extensively with my left hand was no longer an option. And, at this rate, I was going to get a scar on my right from Jarvia's knife. Maybe that will teach me to stop blocking with my hands!

A small sound drew my attention to a nearby ledge… and the small, broken dwarf atop it.

Hespith looked at the dead Broodmother before turning her stare to me. "That is where they come from," she mumbled in that creepy monotone. "That is why they hate us, why they need us. Why they take us, why they feed us." Wait… so… they _reproduce_ by stealing… Yikes, Duncan. You weren't kidding when you said death would be the least of my worries. "But the true abomination is not that it occurred, but that it was _allowed_." Her voice wavered then, eyes glassy. Tears? She looked away before I could check. "The Stone has punished me, dream-friend. I am dying of something worse than dead…" She looked so sad, so stricken; I automatically tried to stand (pain, pain, _ow_), reaching out to her. "I am dying of _betrayal_." She returned her gaze to me and there was a flicker of surprise. "Yet, at the end, my nice, pretty dream-friend tries to help." There was a small, broken on her face as she pulled off a ring and tossed it to me. I managed to catch it, barely. "Goodbye, dream-friend."

She jumped before I could say a single word, hitting the ground with a wet splat. I opened my hand to look at the small, silver ring. Well-made and well-loved, even _I_ could tell that, and I had little knowledge of smithing.

"Andras…" I began to whisper before shaking my head. No, not proper. "May the Stone accept its lost, betrayed daughter. Do not let her wander in these dark halls any longer." I wish I knew the proper prayer for the dead. I'd learn it when we returned and say it for her… for all of Branka's house.

The room became unsettling quiet after Hespith's suicide. I thought I heard breaths and hoped they belonged to the boys. I'd hate to think any of them died…

Died… I almost did. I'm certain. Maybe? Or did my family's voices come through like those odd dreams I sometimes have? Where I talk to the dead? I didn't hear Fergus yelling at me. Did that mean he was alive? Somehow?

Tears pricked my eyes as I tightened a bandage around my leg. I missed them so much. _Why_ was I still alive? _What_ had made me so special that I survive when no one else did?

A soft clink reminded me of the bracelets on my wrists. Bracelets I had forgotten about. _Oriana's_ bracelets, each bead concealing a lethal dose of poison. Oriana had worn them for protection. But all of the beads were still filled… she couldn't move fast enough to save herself… to save her _son_…

Poison killed everyone with no regard for 'allies' and 'enemies'… I could…

No. That would be irresponsible and cowardly. Dying while performing a duty was understandable. Dying to avoid duty was… unforgiveable.

But what if it was to avoid a fate worse than death?

Almost unwillingly, I paused in my bandaging (when had I reached my arms?) to look at the Broodmother again. To look at Laryn.

If what Hespith said was true, then was this the fate of all women who fall to the darkspawn? With a start (was I ever going to be able to move without pain?), I remembered the Korcari Wilds. How the darkspawn focused more on disabling than killing…

Andraste's Blood and Mercy… _this could be my fate_!

Perhaps the Taint protects me? I mastered it, became a Grey Warden… Yet the Taint was still corrupting me, slowly but surely. Still, surely it was _some_ kind of shield against this…

But what if it wasn't? No way to confirm. Not without finding a female Grey Warden and putting her through…

No. No chance. For my "Calling", I'm taking poison. I won't risk it. I won't risk becoming _that thing_!

Calloused hand took the bandage out of mine and began to fix the wrap on my arm. I looked to find Sten, bleeding but alert. "Oh, hi. When did you wake up?"

"A short time ago. The other two are alive." He tied off the bandage and grabbed another piece. "Lift your hair. Your neck is bleeding. Badly."

"Thanks." I obeyed and he began bandaging my neck.

"It is no trouble." We lapsed into silence, only broken by the low groans of pain from Oghren and Alistair. But, surprisingly, he was the one who ended it. "You killed that…"

"By slashing at it until it stopped attacking me." I smiled sheepishly. "I think I got a tad angry."

He ducked his head. I think to hide a chuckle. "Your sword?"

"You want to try and pull it out? Be my guest. I couldn't."

"Ah, so that sword is not a part of you. Then, perhaps, we should just obtain you a new one." He tied off the bandage. "Are they any more?"

"Darkspawn? I hope not. Wounds to be bandaged? I think we got the bad ones." I rummaged through my pack again. "For me, anyway. For you boys? Well, I hope we have enough. Ah! _That's_ where that injury kit went!" I glanced at him just in time to stop his argument. "Come now. Even if they do not hurt, they must be annoying. Besides, there's a nasty little thing called 'Corruption' and… I hope we have enough water to clean everything…"

"What happened?" I heard Alistair moan. "Ow, my… _everything_…"

"Where are the sodding bastards?" Oghren groaned. "I'll feed them their own-!"

"Excellent timing, you two!" I called. "If you two can try and crawl over here, we need to bandage." I returned my attention to Sten. "Please, set a good example?"

* * *

><p>It took a while to bandage everyone. A good hour, maybe even two. But we managed, having <em>just<em> enough bandages, injury kits, water, and potions to tend to everyone's numerous wounds. My greatsword, still buried in the Broodmother's corpse because _no one_ could pull it out, was the only 'casualty'.

"Hey, Oghren?" I asked. We were all putting back on our armor; I was almost ready. I was holding off the gauntlets because my hands hurt.

"Yeah?" Oghren grunted, tugging the straps of his breastplate.

"What can you tell me about this?" I held out the ring Hespith tossed me. The pristine silver looked odd in my scarred palm. Unfortunately, we literally only had just enough bandages. There wasn't _any_ left over for me to cover my left hand. There had been barely enough to re-bandage my _right_.

He recognized it instantly. "That sodding thing is Hespith's. She suddenly started wearing it a few weeks before everyone left. Branka made it for her."

"I see…" I studied it. A simple, silver ring. It looked like a wedding ring. "Hespith is dead."

"Good. Better than…" he trailed off, staring at the sagging mess that had been the Broodmother. "Damn. Never thought t'see a topless woman that _wasn't_ appealing."

My startled laugh echoed throughout the cavern, somehow seeming bright and warm. "Aw… poor little Oghren."

"Watch it, Warden," he growled playfully. "I might just ask you to help remove the image."

I kept laughing, despite the pain. "Oh dear! I best watch myself then."

He grinned and wandered off, helping Sten check for any hidden darkspawn. Alistair had said he was too addled to check properly.

I hunted through my (much lighter) pack and finally found a piece of twine. I threaded Hespith's ring and tried to tie it into an impromptu necklace. Trying… and failing. Because my right hand burned from a reopened knife wound and my left hand throbbed from old scars. I have _got_ to remember I have those. Maybe if I think about it enough, I will.

Gentle hands took the twine, tied it in a simple knot around my neck, and grasped my left hand. I turned to find Alistair studying it, running his thumb over the scars.

"Your hand…" Alistair said quietly. "From…?"

"Flemeth said there was too much damage for her to prevent scarring," I murmured as a way of answering.

"So _that's_ why you kept it covered. I'd been wondering." Then, surprisingly, he kissed it. "I'm sorry."

"F-for what?" I stuttered. _Stuttered_. What was wrong with me?

"You're scarred, badly, because you saved me. It… it seemed appropriate." Blushing faintly, he helped me get the gauntlets on. "Looks like Sten's motioning us forward. Let's go and hope we don't find something like _that_ again."

As we left, Alistair helping me walk as I adjusted to the bandages and pain, I thought I heard Papa whisper, _"I'm proud of you, pup."_

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

All right then… Dead Trenches. Whoo. Yes, I skipped Caridin's Cross and Ortan Thaig. Only the _very_ end of Oran thaig seems to contribute to the plot, so…

I have always found this to be the creepiest part of the game. Bar none. I hope I managed to convey at least part of that creepiness. I also hope the Broodmother fight was somewhat fun to read. I've always imagined that last strike being the "Final Blow" of the Berserker tree…

Ah, right. We've hit specializations. Well, we hit it a little earlier, but this is the first time its been addressed in regards to one of our Wardens.

I'm treating Specializations just a tad differently. They are styles and abilities, just as they are in the game, but I'm not limiting them to just two. However, this does not mean I'm giving them _every_ ability of the specialization.  
>Serenity in this chapter "learns" the Templar and Berserker specializations. The Templar one will probably not show up a lot, as I don't think she's going to be fighting a bunch of . She will eventually develop the higher mental resistance towards spells, which I'm going to treat as a double-edged sword to be mentioned in later chapters. The Berserker… well, showed up in this one. I'm treating it as a general strength boost, one that increases the angrier she is. Suffice to say, Serenity will quickly become one of the physically strongest members of the team, surpassed by Oghren and Sten. Or, perhaps it was matched by Oghren…?<br>I'll explain the Rogue specializations when it comes up for Agrona in the next chapter, I think.

Speaking of which, next chapter: Agrona's saving the Tower! Huzzah!

…I will write shorter author's note again. Eventually. Promise…


	17. Chapter 15 Broken Trusts

**Circle Tower – Broken Trusts**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>Shouts during the night were rarely a good thing.<em>

_Especially if you were running about the Night Market, looting things._

_I hid carefully in an alleyway, staying as close to the shadows as I could. I couldn't get caught. I promised Dad I wouldn't end up like Mom._

_But the shouts weren't for me. They were for the poor girl running through the streets, crying. And the shouts were from heavily armed templars._

_The girl tripped, sprawling right in front of me. I reached out, hoping to snatch her… wondering why they were after her._

_But the templars caught up before I could even leave the shadows. They didn't give her a chance to beg. They just stabbed her and removed her head and hands. Then, they just walked away, leaving the body where it was._

_I waited until I was certain they were gone. Then, only then, did I creep out of the alley. Maker… she didn't look much older than me… what did she do? What did they _think_ she did?_

_I snatched some pretty cloth from one of the nearby merchants and wrapped the body up as best as I could. Then, I carried it to the Chantry and left the corpse on their doorstep, hoping they'd treat her a little kinder._

_I returned to my stealing spree… and made sure to find the templars and pick their pockets clean._

_I figured I owed it to the girl._

* * *

><p>Following Wynne's directions, we slowly made our way through the destroyed the fourth floor. It really didn't take long. Apparently, the Sloth demon had been the last obstacle. Sweet!<p>

"The stairs in the next room should lead to the Harrowing Chamber," Wynne was saying. "I hope we aren't too late."

"What's this odd light?" Leliana asked, peering into the last room. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Neither have I." Morrigan seemed both annoyed and impressed. "And here I thought the Circle taught its prisoners only the most generic magics."

"We teach far more that than," Wynne retorted. "That being said, I do not know this spell. Or at least, this one in particular…"

I cocked my head to the side, noticing something. "Do you all hear someone murmuring?" They shook their heads 'no'. "Well, _I_ do." I looked inside to find a huge light-shield-thing… and a person behind it. "Wait, there's a person in there!" And looked a _mess_… to put it mildly.

"Who is…?" I heard the person mumble as we walked in. The person was a templar: weary, thin, and almost-broken. Or perhaps he _was_ broken, cracked but not shattered. "Again these tricks? You broke the others, demon, but I will no yield! Not to _you_!"

"Uh…" I glanced at Wynne. She _was_ the healer. "What?"

"I… I think a demon has been torturing him," she answered sadly. "Oh, the poor dear."

Leliana nodded, eyes haunted. "He's been denied food, water… I think I have a skin we could try and give him."

"Please!" the templar suddenly begged. "If there's any trace of mercy in you, just kill me now! Just… just stop these…"

"We aren't illusions," Leliana tried to reason. "We just want to help…"

"Enough! I won't hear it!" the templar closed his eyes, muttering something under his breath. It sounded like the Chant.

"You know," Morrigan began. "Flemeth once told me when demons attacked a group of humans, they would pick the strongest to break."

"Stronger spirit, longer to break, more time for fun?" I don't know why I phrased it as a question. It was obvious what the answer would be.

"Indeed," she confirmed. "Tis a compliment."

"One I'm sure they enjoyed at some point before their deaths."

"Why… why are you still here?" the templar asked, confused and a tad hopeful. "It worked all the times before. Close my eyes, say a verse, and the visions would disappear."

So, that's why it sounded like the Chant. "Nope. We're real."

"Forgive men, then." Well, he was polite enough, when he wasn't being paranoid. "The visions… they were all so real."

"I'm not surprised. Can you tell me what happened here?"

"It was the mages!" he spat. "They caged us like animals, looking for ways to break us!" He glanced behind him… at the numerous, _rotting_ corpses. Well, that explained the smell from earlier. "I'm the only one left." He suddenly looked lost, almost-child-like. "They turned some into monsters… let them loose on the others. There was nothing I could _do_…" except watch as the Tower fell apart. I'm impressed the guy didn't kill himself.

Wynne said something and he shouted back. I didn't pay them any attention, though, choosing to scrutinize the templar. Hmm… he wasn't all that old, not that I looked. Brown eyes, curly red hair… where…? Ah! I remember now.

"Random question," I interrupted. "Is your name Cullen?"

"It… it is," Cullen the templar answered, confused again. "How do you…?"

"Mage by the name of Solana Amell asked me to keep an eye out for you. Worried near-sick."

"Solana?" The sudden light in his eyes and the soft (fearful) smile hinted the pretty mage from the first floor and the templar in front of me… might be a _little_ closer than friends. Just a little. "She's… she's all right?"

"Well, she was when we were down on the first floor." I shrugged. "Haven't been down there for a while, of course, but Alim mentioned keeping up a shield."

"An interesting diversion," Morrigan snapped. "But are there not more pressing issues?"

"Yes, yes," I placated. "Cullen, did you mention where the other mages are? Or were you and Wynne arguing about something pointless?"

He ignored the barb. "Upstairs, the sounds…" He began to tremble. That terrifying?

"Lyrium withdrawal," Wynne said, shaking her head. Um… wait. Lyrium? That magical stuff? Templars take… you know what? Never mind. I don't need to be on that thought path. "The boy is in bad shape. Well, not that it wasn't obvious, of course."

"Upstairs? Good, we haven't been on a wild chase." Best to ignore the things I can't fix, for now. "Well, let's go save some mages!"

"You can't!" Cullen yelled. "You don't know what they've become!"

"What they've become?" Maker… this has been annoying enough. Don't make it more so.

"They've been surrounded by blood mages! Their thoughts have been corrupted by the magic snaking into their thoughts, twisting their minds!" I'm not entirely certain if _this_ guy's thoughts weren't twisted. "To ensure that no blood mages or abominations live, you have to kill everyone up there!"

"So, you agree with the Right of Annulment?" Leliana asked sadly. "You want all the mages dead?"

"No!" wait… huh? "The ones downstairs… they haven't been under the blood mages influence this whole time. They can merely be watched, carefully, of course." He was talking quickly, defensive and justifying. "But the ones up there-!"

"Look," I interrupted. "There's a chance that some are still alive up there. There's a chance that they haven't done anything wrong, resisting just as you did. So long as that chance exists, I'm not going to go rampaging." So long as they don't attack me.

"Thank you," Wynne said, smiling. "I knew you would make a rational decision." Rational? Me? Uh… sure, we'll go with that.

"Rational? How is that _rational_?" I'm beginning to wish the demons had damaged his throat. Oh, what a terrible thought.

"Look," I said. "If I went around slaughtering innocent people just because of one or two bad apples, I'd be no better than the very people I hope to give second mouths." I moved past everyone, climbing the stairs. "I'm going up there and saving all I can. If no one can be, I'll kill them all. Simple."

Cullen tried to glare, but he was too tired. "As you can see, I can do nothing to influence your choice."

"Too bad," I replied in my most insincere voice. "Stay safe. Don't cause trouble. I'm not explaining to you Solana that I found you safe and sound, but then you got yourself killed."

He ignored my teasing. "Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all."

Don't be so melodramatic.

* * *

><p>We ran up the stairs, planning on storming the room and taking everyone by surprise.<p>

Unfortunately, we basically ran face-first into a barrier. What?

"Uldred," Wynne grumbled. "He's using excess magic to create a shield.

"You guys can do that?"

"If you choose to fall in thrall to a demon." She grit her teeth. "We must wait, until the shield weakens."

"I could probably destroy it now," Morrigan commented, scrutinizing the barrier. "It should not be over hard."

"No," I ordered. "Save your strength for tearing the bastard apart."

"Quiet!" Leliana hissed.. "Something is going on."

That something was torture. Pure and simple.

Some mage was being put through so much pain that his screams were strained. There was a little too much light to tell what exactly was going on, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't pretty. Soon, he was stretched tall, feet barely touching the ground. Ow…

The guy in charge was bald, thin, and was having entirely too much fun with this. He walked up and cupped the mage's chin. "Do you accept the gift I offer?" The mage nodded and Baldie smiled, stepping back. With a gesture, he released the mage from the magic, causing him to fall flat on the floor. Two twisted humanoids (Abominations, they're called abominations) flanked Baldie as he stared down at the fallen mage.

Then all three channeled magic (raw magic according Wynne and Morrigan's whispered yells) into the mage. It was a repeat of earlier. Lots of light, lots of strained screams… but this time, when the light cleared away, the mage… wasn't there anymore. He had become like those twisted creatures.

I winced at the sight. The guy… he no longer looked human. What am I thinking? He _wasn't_. And it was obvious that the guy submitted to stop the pain.

People like Baldie… I hate them the most.

The barrier flickered away when the… transformation was complete. So we advanced, right into the heart of his little show.

"Ah, look what we have here. An intruder." Baldie bowed. I was right about him having way too much fun. "I bid you _welcome_. Care to join in on the fun?"

"Uldred, I'm assuming?" I asked, glancing around. Lots of older mages were on the ground. So, I need to keep calm. Not force his hand. Even if he's a bastard.

"How observant," he mocked. "You know, I'm actually quite impressed you've made it here. Of course, that means my servants must be dead, but no matter." He shrugged. "They are better off dying in the service of their betters."

That was a little _too_ similar to what people say about elves. One of my daggers was in my hand before I even registered drawing it. "You'll follow them shortly."

"Wait, wait, wait! Let's not get hasty!" He pouted. "I'm _trying_ to have a civilized conversation."

"Talk quick." While I have a grip on my temper.

"A mage is but the larval state of something far greater. Your Chantry despises us, vilifies us, dubs us _abominations_, but we have merely reached our full potential." Crazy. Insane. What other words were there…?

"You're mad!" Wynne snapped. Right. 'Mad'. That was a synonym. "This… this is nothing but-!"

"I could give you this gift, Wynne," Uldred coaxed. "You and all mages. It would be so much easier, but some must be stubborn."

"Yeah…" I looked back at the group. "Any preferences for how the guy dies?"

"We could shatter him," Morrigan commented, already conjuring an ice spell in her hands.

"That sounds like fun!" Leliana chirped. Wait, she was gleeful about… never mind.

"Resistance!" Uldred shouted, exasperated. "Everywhere I go! How inconsiderate!" He made some hand signal. "I even have the First Enchanter on my side!" He… what? A man was suddenly standing by Uldred. Old, weary, and pained. This was the First Enchanter?

"What have you _done_?" I think Wynne might be the first one to start attacking at this rate. "Irving!"

"S-stop him…" the old man struggled to say. "He… he will destroy the templars and…"

"What a sly little fox! Telling on me like that, for shame." Uldred seemed far too pleased with the apparent failure. "And here I thought I had him turned."

"N-never!" stubborn old man. Awesome. _Stay_ that way!

"That's enough out of you." Uldred gestured and the guy collapsed. "He'll serve me, eventually…" he trailed off, scrutinizing me. "As will you."

"I'll take a knife to my own throat first," I snapped. No will enslave me. _No one_.

"No, killing you would be such a waste." He seemed excited now. "Your raw potential with strength of a demon… oh, what _power_ that would be. Unstoppable, I think."

"And what do you know about my 'raw potential'?"

"You think I wasn't watching? The Sloth Demon was one of _my_ servants and he found out quickly that you had escaped." Uldred was practically dancing around the room. "I watched as you traveled around the different islands, freeing the other trapped dreamers, defeating the demons who guarded them. I watched as you rescued your companions from their prisons. I watched as you manipulated the Fade to see an event occurring _miles_ away. I even watched as you defeated the Sloth Demon's first form. All of this _alone_." Suddenly, he was next to me, peering at my face. Maker, he was creepy. "Do you know how few _mages_ could do such a thing? And yet, here you are, a plain little elf whose only power is derived from the Taint she consumed and a Kingdom that has long since vanished into history." He smiled, but his eyes were dead. How did he know about the Taint? And what did he mean by kingdom…? "Hard to believe such power comes from such an _inferior_ race."

I punched him in the stomach, forcing him on his knees. "Bastard. Stand up, so I can hit you again." I paused, looking at my fist. Oh, I really need to learn how to think straight when I'm angry. "Damn. Should've knifed you. My bad. Let me rephrase my request. Stand up so I can do it proper."

Uldred did stand, laughing through his wheezing. "Yes! Yes! You'll be _unstoppable_ with a demon's might! Let the others die; I will have such fun with you!" He smiled. "Capture her, my servants!" Then he shifted into… Maker! What in the Void was this?

"A pride abomination…" Wynne breathed. "They are the strongest; we best be cautious."

Cautious? Me? I laughed. "Pride goes before the fall," I quipped, taking the Litany out of my pack. "Leliana, here!" I tossed it to her. "Have fun! Listen to Wynne!"

She caught it, barely. "Wait, what are you…? I don't like that look in your eye. Agrona!" Leliana protested.

On deaf ears. I was already charging Uldred… strange… I didn't notice it in the Fade… I mean, sure I _felt_ stronger… but…

I was faster. _Sharper_. Uldred seemed to be moving so _slowly_… and I knew… I _knew_ how to kill him in out a few hits. What the…? Oh, I'll worry about it later!

I leapt up, bracing my feet against his chest (since when was I able to jump that high?). He tried to bite me, but I brought one dagger across his eyes. When he tossed his head back (roaring in pain), I buried the other in his neck. Then, I jumped and landed on the hilt, driving the blade even deeper to server whatever spine he had. And, as I fell back, I flipped around to stab his heart… and let gravity pull me down and cut a huge crevice in him.

If it wasn't obvious, that killed him. And completely soaked me in blood.

Oh, and for the record, Pride Demon/Abomination/whatever-it-was blood does _not_ taste good. Though, it _was_ tastier than the Joining.

Walking over to the corpse, I jerked my dagger out of his (its?) neck and scanned the room. Well, looks like most of the mages made it out in tact.

Including First Enchanter Irving, who was waving away a fretting Wynne. Leliana and Morrigan were slowly walking around the room, putting abominations out of their miseries. Though Leliana darted over to me to fuss. _Ugh_!

"Wynne, for the last time, I'll be all right. I'm just too old for this kind of thing." The First Enchanter has a sense of humor? "I'm surprised Solana and Alim aren't with you."

"Well, someone had to stay with the children. They're all safe." Wynne smiled warmly, gesturing towards us. "Thanks to these three."

"Save the thanks for later," I replied, batting away Leliana's hand. I can clean my own face, damn it! "That Knight-Commander downstairs called for this Right of Annulment and he's only going to call it off if _you_ say the Tower is safe."

"Then we had better move quickly." He stood, slowly, and looked forlornly at the stairs. "Oh, curse the person who insisted the mages be kept in a _tower_."

"Uh… here…" I moved next to him. "Let me help you."

* * *

><p>Luckily, I only had to help him hobble <em>one<em> set of stairs. Cullen was out of his cage and agreed (semi-reluctantly) to carry Irving down the rest of the flights. After that, it was a quick trip down to the first floor.

All the mages there surged forward, ecstatic to see so many others… to see their First Enchanter. Poor Solana was practically sobbing and the First Enchanter seemed to make sure he hugged her. Were they related?

I hung back as everyone talked at once. Wynne was trying to get things in order and Leliana did her best to help her. Morrigan practically _ran_ from the rush, hiding in a corner to finally read that book we found in the First Enchanter's office.

As I watched, I realized something horrible. There really weren't that many… mages _or_ templars. The Tower…

If we hadn't arrived when we did… if we had opted instead to go after the Dalish or the Arl… The Tower would have been destroyed. Not a single one of these people would be alive.

And, of course, sobering thoughts like to group together… so my mind went back to what Uldred said. 'Power derived from the Taint she consumed and a kingdom that has long since vanished'. The Taint made some sense. I drank the darkspawn blood after all… but kingdom? Kingdom long since lost?

And then there was the battle… I knew where to hit. _Exactly_ where to hit. I moved faster than I've ever, jumped higher… for something so dangerous to fall so easily to a little elf…

What did the Fade do to me?

"You're covered in blood, yet none of the group seems worried," Alim said, bringing me from my thoughts. "Is it safe to assume it isn't yours?"

"No, it's… well, whatever Uldred became," I answered. "Wynne called it a Pride Demon's Abomination."

"So _that's_ what the roaring was. We heard it all the way down here." He sighed, looking around. His eyes were sad and haunted. "A shame you couldn't have seen the Tower before all this. It was nice. Confining, but nice."

"Tell you what. If I survive the Blight, and you all fix this place up, I'll come visit."

There was a warm (yet weird) light in his eyes when he smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

"You wear the earring I gave you," I finally commented, pointing at it.

"Yeah, I was scared I'd lose it otherwise. Friend name Anders did it for me." His eyes clouded with old pain. "My par… I wasn't allowed to bring anything. So, it was very precious."

"I think I lost the other one," I admitted. "It was in my pack at Ostagar."

"And we've _all_ heard about Ostagar." I think he growled. "Anyone that can abandon so many people must be insane or have a _damn_ good reason."

Paranoia that a nation is going to invade? Nah. Definitely _not_ a good reason. "I think it's going to be _very_ easy to like you again," I teased.

He grinned. "Why, thank you, milady."

"Uh… should I walk away?" Solana asked, timidly. Her eyes were red-rimmed. I'd been right about her crying.

"Convinced the First Enchanter isn't dead?" Alim teased, drawing her into an easy, one-armed hug. "I'm surprised you aren't healing him."

"Wynne shooed me away. I went to check on Cullen, but…" she bit her lip. "He flinched away from me. I thought I should… give him some space."

"He was tortured by a demon," I explained. "He's probably going to be really skittish around mages for a while."

"They'll probably transfer him," Alim commented. "Get him away from here. I'm assuming it was bad up there?"

"Only one they didn't break. Fourth floor reeks."

Solana winced. "Yes, I should _definitely_ give him some space."

"You close to the First Enchanter?" I asked, changing the topic. "He made sure to hug you, so…"

"He was my primary teacher as an apprentice and the closest thing I have to a parent," Solana answered. "I have more memories of him than I do of my own mother, and _certainly_ of my father."

"So, you're certain he's not your dad?"

"You're not the first person to ask, but yes, I'm certain. Irving has never left Fereldan and I was born in Kirkwall."

"Kirkwall?"

"A city in the Free Marches." She shrugged. "My mage talent was discovered when I was around four or five. My only memory of my mother is her crying, wishing she had gone with her cousin, Leandra."

"'Gone with her cousin'?"

"Leandra eloped with an apostate named Malcolm Hawke and had asked Mother if she wanted to come along. Mother refused since she was ill at the time and didn't want to slow them down."

How sweet… now, why was the name 'Hawke' familiar? Ah! Lothering! "I met a Hawke family in Lothering," I said. "One of them looked a little like you. The younger daughter, Bethany."

"Really?" Solana seemed surprised. "Huh. Perhaps I'll look them up once all this is over. Perhaps…"

"Be careful," Alim warned. "I doubt they'd take kindly to being discovered by the Templars if they've hidden this long."

"Alim!" I heard Wynne call. She was waving frantically at him. "A little help?" With…? Oh. The children were refusing to let the First Enchanter go. Bet that was interfering with Wynne's check-up.

Alim laughed and motioned with his hand. The children were picked up by some force and dropped a good foot or two away. "I get delegated with wrangling a lot."

"That's what happens when you're the only Force Mage of a Circle," Solana teased. "_You_ would have liked the Kirkwall Circle, I think. They specialize in that branch on magic."

"Kirkwall is also the City of Chains and their Circle is in a place called the 'Gallows'. Send me to the Void first. It's probably cozier."

I laughed as I watched Leliana distract the children with a tale. "So, what exactly does a Force Mage do?"

"I'll tell you if you share some tales," Alim bargained.

"Can I listen too?" Solana asked. "I'll share some of my own."

"Deal!"

That's how I passed the next hour: asking questions about magic and exchanging tales with Alim and Solana. Wynne carefully checked the First Enchanter over, presumably so he could stand on his own when talking to the Knight-Commander. Leliana continued to entertain the children, making them laugh and dance with stories and ditties. Morrigan remained in the corner, looking more and more worried as she read through the spellbook. The older mages were already planning on how they would continue working and teaching, the resilient bunch. Cullen stood apart from everyone, occasionally wincing when a mage talked to loudly and glancing at Solana with that soft, fearful smile.

However, the wait was worth it when the First Enchanter stood up, holding himself tall and dignified. He immediately walked over to the metal doors caging us and said in a clear, no-nonsense voice, "This is First Enchanter Irving. Open the doors, Greigor. I don't have the strength to blast them."

And they opened without hesitation, to relieved sighs and cheers on both sides.

The nightmare in the Tower was _over_.

* * *

><p>Two hours, a minor argument, and numerous conversations later, our little group was sitting in the boat, slowly traveling across Lake Calenhad, with promises from both the mages <em>and<em> templars to assist the Grey Wardens when we called.

And with an addition to the team: Wynne.

"Now, you're certain you want to come with us?" I asked for the umpteenth time. "Really sure?"

To her credit, she wasn't all that exasperated. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm not one to remain behind when I can do something on the frontlines."

"A healer _would_ be useful, don't get me wrong, but the Tower…"

"Solana is a powerful mage and healer," Wynne replied, smiling. "She lacks only experience. What happened will give her plenty of it."

"That's finding a silver lining right there."

"Thank you. I do try."

"And if there's still demons or abominations there? I mean, that barrier…"

"Alim can replicate it easily. Not to mention he can essentially control _gravity_. That's what a Force mage does, in case he didn't tell you. All the templars will have to do is tell him where and how long and that entire area will be defended so that only the strongest can go through."

"And you aren't worried about… the templars getting nervous?" I asked, replacing a word.

But Wynne knew which one I replaced. "Cullen will be fine, I believe, given time and space. Greigor is soft on him and I highly doubt Solana is going to let him just fall into insanity." The look on her face said that she _knew_ something was up between Solana and Cullen, but she wasn't going to say a word.

"If you are done interrogating her," Morrigan interrupted. I think she was annoyed Wynne was tagging along. "We might want to confirm our next destination."

"Denerim," I answered. "We need to get an idea of what's going on, and what better place than the capital?"

That's when the boat hit the dock. We all hopped out, walking to the nearby inn. We'd stay the night and leave in the morning.

"Um, Agrona?" Leliana tugged my arm, looking sheepish.

"Yeah?" I motioned Wynne and Morrigan to go on ahead. "Talk fast. I don't want to be blamed for any property damage."

She giggled. "Well, first off, I wanted to apologize. For forgetting you in the Fade."

"It's fine. The Fade does crazy things to your head, apparently." I grinned. "I, however, am too hardheaded." Or, apparently, had some kind of shield. Which was even weirder.

"Still, though, I wanted to apologize."

"Apology accepted, then. Now, let's get some sleep." I paused. "After some ale. I'm thirsty."

"A drink or two might be needed to go to sleep tonight," she agreed. "But there's something else, too."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Do you remember what I told you about my coming to Fereldan?"

"Uh…" I frantically tried to remember. "Maybe? You mentioned finding yourself in Fereldan after being a minstrel in Orlais. If there was anything else, I'm not recalling."

"No, that's it." She took a breath, steeling herself. "I lied a little. I wasn't a minstrel. I was a bard."

…Okay? "Aren't they the same?"

"Not in Orlais. Well, minstrels are the same all over Thedas. But bards?" she smiled wryly. "Bards are spies."

…Oh. "So _that's_ where you learned how to fight."

"Yes and how Serenity knows me. We met in Orlais." So, here's the secret that went over my head back at Lothering. "I came to the Chantry after…" she bit her lip, eyes pained.

"You don't have to go into details." She stared at me in shock. "It's the past. What's done is done. I'm more focused on the present and future."

"A fine attitude." She smiled, warming her blue eyes. She should do that more often. "Anyway, the point of me explaining was… well, I'm thinking of retraining myself in the arts. I put that self aside when I came to the Chantry. However, the lay sister from Lothering will not be nearly as useful as the bard from Orlais."

"Go for it!" I grinned. "It sounds like fun."

"Does it? Good. You have the aptitude for many of the arts. Would you like me to teach you?"

"Really?" I asked, eyes wide. "Aren't you supposed to keep stuff like that a secret or something?"

"I won't tell if you don't."

"Sign me up!" I laughed.

"Excellent!" She linked her arm with mine, steering me into the inn. "Let's start with the very basics. The type of bard I specialized in is being unnoticed, so we'll begin with that."

Thus the night was spent in lessons with Leliana. Okay, not entirely. The first lessons was how to blend in, which meant acting like a normal traveler. So, all four of us (yes, even Morrigan whose disdainful glares warned away the other patrons) lounged in the bar area, laughing and joking. Only when we were certain we were too tired to dream did we retreat to our beds.

None of us wanted to return to the Fade for the next few nights.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

And here's the Tower Quest. Whoo!

I changed how Cullen acts. When he shows up near the beginning of DA2, he's actually more or less _sane_ and he's not threatening to kill every mage in sight. He's wary of them, yes, but not unjustly. So, I changed how he acts here to be more in line with I saw there. It's only, at the most, a year's difference.

I'm curious how many people will guess what I meant by Kingdom. As I mentioned in the last Agrona chapter, I'll actually explain this when we're with the Dalish.

Fun fact: I actually _did_ kill Uldred within a few hits in my city elf playthrough. It was weird, but she kept scoring critical hits. ^^; Fastest boss battle I had. I used that to help show some of the effect the Fade had on her.

Some more dialogue between Solana, Alim, and Agrona. Tried to get a little more flirting between Alim and Agrona before Solana popped up. Also decided to throw in her relation to the Hawke family. Of course, the Hawkes are no longer _in_ Lothering by this point, but she doesn't know that.

I skipped the dialogue where you had to make the choice and all that because… actually, I'm not sure. I just couldn't see Agrona standing through that. Literally. I could not image one scene of that where anyone was actually in character. So, I skipped it, going directly to the boat scene.

And now we're hitting some Rogue specializations. Explanation then:

Bard – I am _not_ using the bard talent tree that is in game. I cannot see the logic of someone singing in the middle of battle and fighting at the same time. Not without making a big target of herself. Therefore, I'm changing it: Bardic training for Agrona will consist of blending in/stealth and knife throwing. The knife throwing because Leliana mentions, in game, that knives will be going "willy-nilly" for a while if she teaches you the specialization _and_ Leliana is an archer by this point. I figured bards (at least, the type Leliana was) would be more of long-range killing.

I'll explain other specializations in later chapters, as they show up.

Next chapter: Serenity finds the Anvil.


	18. Chapter 16 The Anvil of Stone

**Orzammar – Anvil of Stone**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>There are many sayings about the Cousland family. 'Only death can best them' (our house motto) and 'They're ever-loyal to the throne' (false; we're loyal to the Theirin line) and 'They will never fail a duty' (false; if only because we're human and humans must sometimes fail) and 'They never make idle threats' (Seems to be true; never seen nor heard of a case otherwise).<em>

_Oh. And of course: 'They rarely lose their tempers and, when they do, the results tend to be spectacularly frightening'._

"_I cannot _believe_ the man was such an idiot!" Papa yelled, pacing in the Main Hall. "Did he even think? The man almost destroyed his entire bann for _petty coin_!"_

_Truth be told, I was eavesdropping. Accidentally, for once. Papa hated ranting in front of his children. But Papa was too angry to check around at the moment. Or care about diplomacy and tact. Or keep his voice down so that they wouldn't hear him in the Anderfels._

"_Bryce," Maric said, tentatively. He and Loghain were the only known witnesses to Papa's rage. Mostly because they made the mistake of bringing it up while talking about something else. "Calm down?"_

_In response, Papa loosed a stream of Orlesian words that were very colorful. It's one of the reasons why Fergus and I say our most blistering curses in Orlesian (unless we're in Orlais itself). It just adds to the effect._

"_Bryce, I'm not fluent in Orlesian and even I can tell that wasn't very flattering," Loghain growled. He hated almost all things Orlesian. Except the armor he won at the River Dane. _

"_Hopefully, it wasn't directed at me," Maric joked. "Oh, come on, Bryce. Not even a chuckle?"_

"_Who in their right mind thinks such a scheme is a good idea?" Papa continued, ignoring them. "It would have starved every single one of his people, no matter its success!"_

"_Bryce. I promise he's being dealt with. Now, calm down?" Maric pleaded. "Before they hear you in the Anderfels." Hey, _I_ used that!_

"_The man is an absolute insult to his lineage! He's a stain on nobility!"_

_I made to leave and made a small sound. Loghain focused on the noise instantly (always wary of an attack) and saw me. "Bryce. Calm down. You're going to scare your daughter." _

"_My…?" Papa turned to see me in the doorway. "Pup? What are you doing here?"_

"_Wanted a story," I mumbled, studying the ground. "But…"_

_I heard Papa take a couple of deep breaths and then heard footsteps walking towards me. "Well, come on, Pup." He picked me up easily, a gentle smile on his face. "What story do you want to hear today?"_

_The last thing they say about the Couslands: 'Never trust their masks. They're capable of hiding a great number of emotions underneath without it slipping once.'_

* * *

><p>Some indeterminable amount of time after defeating the Broodmother (damn this lack of sunlight), I was leaning against a wall, watching the boys fight the spirits guarding an odd locking mechanism, massaging my aching hand.<p>

One more door and we would reach the Anvil of the Void. At long last. We have also confirmed Branka's continued survival.

But I was trying to convince myself that was a good thing.

The only current Paragon of the Dwarves was a masculine-like woman, with short brown hair in pigtails, wearing armor of notable quality, and was obsessed to the point of madness. Perhaps even past that.

_Why_ had she become a Paragon? _Where_ was the person the dwarves thought to honor above all else? The person an _entire house_ went into the Deep Roads for?

The person that Hespith, loyal until the end, have loved?

I didn't see her. Not in that insane woman. That… that _betrayer_ who allowed one of her own people to be turned into that _twisted monstrosity_ just so she could use the resulting darkspawn to disable the traps.

Not in the woman who drove her lover into suicidal despair and a fate worse than death.

"Serenity?" I looked up to find Alistair next to me, bleeding from a new cut to the face. "We've finished. The last door is open."

I pushed off the wall. Hespith's ring 'pinged' against my armor. "Then, let's go."

* * *

><p>When we exited the tunnels, we found this wide-open area lit with glowing blue lyrium and warm firelight… and found the stone soldiers on either side of us, rigidly defining our path. Huh?<p>

It was… really weird. Especially since they lead us directly to a _metal_ thing that looked very similar and looked to be in charge.

Were these the golems?

"Welcome, strangers," the metal golem greeted. "My name is Caridin."

And that's my cue to stare in shock and let him explain. Oh, wait. I'm a Cousland and have to pretend to be in control at all times. "The Paragon?"

"Yes, that is my title," Caridin answered. "Though, as you can see, it is no longer my body." Obviously. Unless he was _born_ a metal golem-thing. "I am the creator of the Anvil. I am the forger of golems. This is the legacy I have left. But I did not leave the cost. The dreadful, bloody cost." I'm not going to like this, am I? "No mere dwarf can create life as I did. To make my golems truly live, I had to take that life from another source."

"This sounds suspiciously similar to Blood Magic," Alistair commented, looking pale. He would; he'd trained as a templar. Oghren looked sick; also understandable since his wife had been hunting this thing. Andraste, even _Sten_ looked troubled, which was saying a lot.

"The darkspawn were pressing in," Caridin defended tiredly. He didn't believed in his own defense. Not anymore. "Originally, I only took volunteers, those who knew the dangers. But King Valtor became greedy, sending whoever he wished." Of course, what better way to get rid of enemies than to send them into the frontlines in a form no one would recognize. "It is only when I felt my own hammer did I realize my crime."

Uh, oh. "I hope you aren't expecting us to help you with revenge," I said weakly. I couldn't afford it. We needed their aid.

"No," he reassured. "The blow of my hammer opened my eyes. And, unlike all the other golems, I have no control rod. I never taught my apprentices the art, to lower the number of sacrifices."

Control rod? Ah, that explains why golems bothered listening to anyone. "So why are you still here?" I asked, curious. "If you have control, could you not suicide?"

"I had hoped to destroy the Anvil before I returned to the Stone. But, alas, a golem cannot touch it." I think he chuckled. "I made it too well." He extended a hand towards me. "Please, strangers. Destroy it in my place." Well, that's certainly accept-

"No! It's _mine_!" Branka came running in, snapping at us. "No one will touch it!"

"Please! Help me destroy it!" Caridin pleaded. "Do not let it enslave more souls than it already has!"

"Don't listen to him! He's been trapped here for centuries, stewing in his madness." Uh, considering who's talking? "Help me claim the Anvil and you will have an army like you've never seen!" …Andraste? Why was I made pragmatic?

"Branka! You… you mad, bleeding nug-tail!" Oghren roared. "Do you not see what you've lost t'get this thing?" Anger and sorrow. He had anger and sorrow in his tone.

"Look around!" Branka gestured around the room. "Is _this_ what our empire should look like? The Anvil will let us take back our ancient glory!"

The two continued arguing, slinging insults and justifications. I ignored them and briefly looked at Alistair and Sten. Both yielded to me, forcing the decision on my shoulders. Note to self: Figure out a way to get Alistair more involved in decision-making. _Seriously_.

I glanced at the golems, at Caridin who somehow managed to look pitiful and pleading, and then at the yelling Branka and Oghren before closing my eyes, blocking out all sounds to just _think_.

Papa taught me this trick. A way to clear the mind and let every possible decision be weighed equally. Every plus and minus. Every possible response.

The Anvil created golems. Great warriors, perfect defenders. Strength and stamina that surpassed even the mightiest mortal.

But it was created at the cost of dwarf lives. They were killed and remade.

A handful of golems were worth an army

At the cost of a handful of lives.

Sacrifice the few to save the many…

Jarvia's face flashed through my head. All the casteless we slaughtered, just to destroy the deadlock. Those dwarves had been _sacrificed_ for the throne.

How many would follow? Was it worth it? Was it worth _more_?

Golems felt no pain, no exhaustion, and no annoyance. They followed orders to the letter and thought nothing more.

In exchange for dwarves.

Should I sacrifice the pawns to defend the king?

Should I choose the mad woman over the repentant creator?

Should I support the betrayer over the sinner?

Something snapped in my head and thoughts came tumbling through.

Branka was a betrayer. A traitor. She had broken every oath she swore. She had broken the oath of a noble, to defend one's people (_house_) with everything they have.

She was a _stain_ upon nobility.

The golems were _slaves_, unable to think or feel anything but what their master willed.

And she would perpetuate it. She would gladly continue the cycle.

She would gleefully enslave them.

Hespith's broken body filled my vision.

'Emotions cannot be used to decide things that effect people other than yourself,' I told Alistair, way back when we first arrived.

Was this logical? Was this emotional?

I almost laughed.

I didn't really care. What a hypocrite I can be. Could be? It didn't really matter.

_Nothing_ was worth choosing an oathbreaker.

_Nothing_ was worth aiding an enslaver.

_Nothing_ was worth trusting a betrayer.

"The Anvil will be destroyed," I said in a clear, calm voice. Too clear, too calm. Unlike the shouting match back at Ostagar (so long ago now, or was it?) when I had merely been annoyed with Agrona. No, my temper was about to slip…

Branka made a sound that sounded something like a wail. "You can't-!"

"Quiet," I ordered, unsheathing my dagger. My only weapon. My right hand burned in protest. Right, no battles when this is over. For a long while. Hopefully. "I made my decision. The Anvil will be destroyed."

"Why?" she demanded. "This will help the dwarves! Help _you_! The golems…" she trailed off, eyes widening in fear as I faced her.

I should be smiling. That's the way of the Cousland, to always smile and leave everyone guessing. But… I couldn't remember… How…? "You wish to bargain with me?" a chuckle escaped. Ah, there we go. There's the _lovely, absolutely fake smile_ I needed to keep _plastered to my mask_. "Truly?"

"Yes!" Just like everyone else, the fake smile fooled her into thinking she was winning me over. Pathetic. "Save the Anvil and I-!"

"No," I interrupted acidly. She backed up a step, surprised. "You are a Paragon and a noble. You have a duty to your people to keep them safe."

"That's what I-!"

"A duty to your _house_ to keep them safe. _That_ is your duty, first and foremost. Even if your kingdom fell to pieces around you." Highever's fall lingered in my mind; it's flames made me colder, number. Temper, temper, temper. "You failed them. No, you did worse." I glared and she took another step back. "You _betrayed them_. You left them to _die_, to _rot_, to _suffer_ a fate worse than _death_." I began to slowly walk towards her. Temper, temper. "You, by your _own admission_, allowed the darkspawn to turn one into a broodmother so that you could throw her children against the traps of the Anvil." Temper. "You do not deserve you title, Paragon _or_ noble. And since I came here for a _Paragon's_ blessing, I have no reason to help you."

"You… you surface-!"

"Call me whatever you wish, if it means I am nothing like _you_." Numb. My temper was _gone_. "However, I will warn you once. If you wish to keep your voice, I suggest you remain silent, lest I consider removing it in a more _permanent_ fashion."

"Try it, you-!" She yelped when I suddenly lunged, clipping her arm. I don't think she even registered how close I had come. "W-what are you doing?" Terror filled her eyes. "Stay back!"

"I warned; you _chose_." This time, I buried my dagger in her throat.

Silence reigned as I struggled to rein my temper, to bring some warmth to my numb body. I'd even welcome pain at this point; it meant I was coming back under control.

"Another life lost to my Anvil," Caridin finally sighed, startling everyone. "I wish it was never recorded in the Memories."

"I always knew the Anvil would kill her, the stupid woman," Oghren growled, but his eyes were glassy. Later, I knew, he would weep for his wife. But I couldn't offer soothing words. Not when _I_ caused this pain.

"But it shall end here." Caridin sounded so relieved. "I thank you for standing with me, stranger. Is there any boon I can grant in exchange for your compassion?"

"Something to crown a blasted king, so that the deshyrs don't rip apart their own city before the darkspawn even arrive," I declared, ripping my dagger from Branka's corpse, just barely checking the urge to kick it off the cliff. Oathbreaker and betrayer… these are the highest crimes in Fereldan. Instant death to the guilty.

…I _really_ needed to get my temper back.

* * *

><p>Caridin was forging something. I didn't know what. I didn't really pay attention, despite how fascinating it must be. But I was busy trying to calm down. Breathing exercises… walking around slowly… repeatedly counting to ten.<p>

I hate losing my temper. It always took so damn long to find it again. If I had been at home, I would have retreated to the sparring area, beating a practice dummy until its seams burst. But Highever was lost… new tactic; let's check how these Templar techniques were at meditation/calming-me-down.

I had just gotten calm when I noticed an odd slab of stone with numerous runes etched on it. "What's that?" I asked, the first time I'd spoken since killing Branka.

"Well, fart me a lullaby. It's a registry," Oghren answered, peering at it. "Maybe of all the golems."

"Should we… I don't know… take a tracing of it?" I shrugged. "Seems a shame that they'd just… well, many volunteered for the job and no one recalls this sacrifice."

"Yeah…" Oghren agreed. "Probably something around here."

"Or we could get you or Sten to carry it."

"It's bigger than me!"

"But aren't you the big, strong Oghren?" I teased, lightly. I actually had him chuckling as we (and Sten and Alistair) hunted around the area.

It took a bit, but we _did_ manage to find paper and charcoal lying about. Old, ancient, and fragile, but useable. Somehow. A golem came to fetch us as we took the tracing, opting to wait patiently until we were done to take us to the forge area where Caridin waited.

As soon as I appeared, he handed me a beautiful, golden crown. "It is done. I do not wish to hear their names. I have already lived long past my time and have no place in deciding."

"My thanks." I smiled, passing the crown to Alistair, who stowed it in his (much larger than mine) pack. Let's see… if this works as I've been planning… "How do we destroy the Anvil?"

"The hammer beside it, it shall be the last thing it hears."

"Sten?" I called. "Your strength is greater than mine." More strength, more force, more likely this would actually work.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Sten nod and step forward. Without hesitating, he picked up the hammer and swung it down as hard as he could. The Anvil fractured into pieces, some of which sliding down the cliff. Good, lower chances of someone recreating it.

"You have my eternal thanks, stranger," Caridin said, looking down the cliff. I moved next to him to discover _lava_ was far below. Had I acclimated to the heat? "Atrast nal tunsha; May you always find your way through the dark." He jumped, falling gracefully towards the lava. He hit with a muffled-splash and quickly disappeared underneath. I really must learn the formal dwarf prayer for the dead.

"Well, this whole trip pretty much beat the sod out of how I imagined it," Oghren said lightly. He was careful to not look at me, though. Likely, he'd never forgive me for it. "Ready t'head back and share the news?"

"Yes." I nodded, moving away from the cliff. "Let's go before a civil war begins."

"Those deshyrs have been trying t'destroy the city for years. They haven't managed yet."

I pray that continues.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Have you ever met a person who was absolutely calm despite it being obvious the person was incredibly angry? That tranquil fury? Personally, I find that absolutely terrifying. So, to further contrast with Agrona, that's _exactly_ the time of fury Serenity experiences. It also takes her a long while to calm down after a burst like that. Unlike Agrona who can go from yelling to laughing in a minute.

Yes, Serenity opts to destroy the Anvil, despite the pragmatic/logical benefits. This is because she cannot trust Branka and would literally rather let Fereldan fall than to trust someone guilty of their highest crimes. I'm not sure whether that's a "logical" or "emotional" decision, though, and thought I'd have her point out the possible hypocrisy.  
>I hope I depicted her losing her temper (and her little speech) in a way that was understandable. ^^; It's interesting to write a person who's slowly giving in to rage.<p>

The threat is actually based on the teaser-trailer-dialogue that appears on the Human Noble Origin wallpaper. At least, that's where I saw it. I thought it was cool and, since I incorporated the city elf one _way_ back in Agrona's prologue, I decided to use it.

Anyone have a good theory on how Branka even got a control rod? I couldn't figure out a good reason and saw the whole 'Oh, she has a rod and golems' as just an excuse for a boss fight. So, skipped it and opted for Branka dying rather unceremoniously. Sorry, Oghren.

I have no idea why there's actually paper and charcoal around. But you can apparently make a tracing of the Record, so… I opted to just have them find it. They needed _something_ to do while waiting for the crown to be forged.

Next chapter: Agrona's trip through Denerim.


	19. Chapter 17 Assassins and the Market

**Denerim – Assassins and the Market**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>Agrona? Come here." That's odd. I don't remember doing anything wrong today… "Agrona?"<em>

"_Coming, Mom!" I yelled, finishing up the game I was playing with the children before entering the house. "What do you need…?" I looked around the empty main room. "Uh, where are you?"_

"_Your room, silly. Get in here."_

_I obeyed to find Mom examining some clothing. "Mom? Aren't those a little small for you?" Just by a little, though. Mom was short for an elf._

_She ignored my question. "Do you remember the dagger tricks I taught you?" I nodded, confused. "And the stealth tricks?" Another nod. "And how to pickpocket and steal?" Yet another nod. What was going on? "Well, now's your chance to prove that."_

"_Huh?" I barely caught the clothing she flung at me. "What?"_

"_I want you to help me," she declared. "At least this once. After that, you can decide whether or not you like stealing from our so-called betters."_

"_I get to come with you?" I asked eagerly. "_Really_?"_

_She laughed. "Yes. So hurry up and change. You can't go roof-hopping in a skirt, too troublesome."_

_I changed immediately and followed her out into the night. _

_After that one time, I decided to continue following her. Right up until she died._

* * *

><p>I was annoyed. No, I was <em>beyond<em> annoyed. Mostly at myself. I mean, I had walked _headfirst_ into a trap! But I knew the perfect way to deal with that.

You see, one of the attackers (assassins?) had survived our counterattack. A male elf with a foreign accent and odd tattoos. Perhaps the leader? No matter, Leliana made sure to tie him up. Now to wake him up… and because I was childish and wanted to vent, I just kicked him.

"Oh…" he moaned. "Just like home."

"You have one screwed up home, then," I commented.

He glanced around, subtly testing the ropes. Sorry, elf. Leliana knows her knots. "You keep me alive?"

"I wanted to have some fun with you first."

"And judging by your dark look, your idea of 'fun' is not my idea. Unless you _like_ having your men all-tied up and at your mercy."

"Of course I do. Makes it easier to twist some daggers into them," I growled.

He didn't seem fazed. "I am to be interrogated? Let me save you some time and trouble. I am Zevran, one of the famous Antivan Crows, paid to kill the Grey Warden named Agrona and failed." He paused. "Miserably."

"I'm glad you failed." Who in their right mind names an assassin group 'Crows'?

"Yes, I'm sure." He actually laughed. "But the Crows won't be."

"I don't care about that." I shrugged. "And how do I know any of this is true? Don't you assassins have some kind of loyalty thing with your employers?"

"The Crows formed the contract, not I. And I was not paid for silence. Not that I'd offer it. I enjoy talking. Especially pillow talk."

Ignoring that. "Who hired you?"

"A fellow named Loghain. Or was it someone named Howe in the name of someone named Loghain?" He shrugged. "I've no idea what his, or their, deal is with you. I was hired to perform a service. Nothing more."

"So, you aren't loyal to Loghain?" And you talk about dealing death like a whore does sex.

"Not in the least. I'm far more loyal to the money he paid. Which is none, since I failed."

"What do we do with him?" I sighed. Wasn't entirely certain _who_ I was asking. The three women I travel with have been unexpectedly silent. Oh, I hope Wynne and Morrigan aren't trying to kill each other again.

Apparently, Zevran decided I was talking to him. "If I might make a suggestion?"

"Talk quick."

"Well, simply put, my failing means my dying in the eyes of the Crows. Unless I join with someone who even they cannot touch. Like you."

"You're suggesting I take you as an ally?" I asked, incredulously.

"Well, yes."

"You must think I'm royally stupid."

"I think you're royally hard to kill," he corrected. "And utterly gorgeous." He looked me up and down, grinning. "There are worse things in life than serving the whims of such a deadly goddess."

He's tied up, at my mercy, and the elf jokes. Did he get dropped on his head as a kid? "And what do you want in exchange?"

"Well, living would life and make me infinitely more useful."

"Speaking of useful, _why_ would I want your services?"

"Oh, a great deal of women like my services." I'm going to punch him if he keeps that up. "I'm skilled at many things, mostly killing and things that make killing easier. Poisons, stealth, the works." He grinned, eyes dancing. "I could also stand around and look pretty. Warm your bed? Fend off unwanted suitors?"

"Is this before or after you stab me in the back?" I asked dryly.

He tsked. "These things you say, they must drive the men back home _wild_."

"No, they've learned about my temper and my inability to hold it."

"Ah, I see! Beautiful, passionate, and deadly! A perfect combination."

I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. I'm getting a headache. "Leliana, Wynne, and Morrigan. If you three will speak up to give your opinion and simultaneously keep my temper from snapping _and_ reassuring me you three haven't somehow killed each other, I would be eternally grateful."

"No, we haven't killed each other, yet," Wynne commented from behind me. "We were just checking the area for more ambushers."

"However, we did hear the conversation," Leliana continued. "Let's give him a chance." Of course she'd be the forgiving one.

"He does sound useful," Morrigan agreed, to my surprise. "I would advise you to check your food and drink carefully from now on, though." I do that anyway.

Sighing, I knelt down to undo the ropes. "You can come along, Zevran." He seemed surprised I agreed. "If you betray me though, I will repay the favor. Very quickly."

He somehow maintained his good cheer. Maker, just what I needed. Someone _else_ who smiled all the time. "I'll keep that in mind," he replied as I pulled him up. "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation. This I swear." He bowed… and somehow, it wasn't mocking. Wow.

"An oath I will hold you to." I motioned to the others and began to walk away. "Let's go, people."

"Why are you heading to Denerim, if I may ask?" Zevran easily fell in step with me. "I thought the scouts were delusional when they told me."

"Best place for information and I know where to hide."

* * *

><p>"All right, group!' I exclaimed as we entered the familiar Denerim Market. "We're keeping an ear out for stories and rumors. Specifically the ones that mean trouble. For anyone."<p>

"While we're here, may I go visit a brother of the Chantry?" Leliana asked.

"Why?"

"He is respected among the Chantry, though viewed as… off." Leliana shrugged. "Perhaps he has information for us?"

"What's his name?"

"Brother Genetivi."

I vaguely remembered that name. Some half-heard conversation between Alistair and some knight. "Have at it, then."

"Why don't I come with you, dear?" Wynne suggested. "I certainly wouldn't mind talking to a scholar."

"Certainly, Wynne!" And the two wandered off.

"Okay. Zevran, you go one way. Morrigan, you and I are going into the market proper."

"Why is it that the assassin goes his own way and I have the watch?" Morrigan asked testily as Zevran loped off.

"Because I want a guard while I swipe stuff."

"Oh?"

I grinned. "Yeah, old habits die hard."

"Well, I suppose I could do that." A slight smile. "Can we get some necklaces? I always did like jewelry."

I pointed to a stall, the poor shopkeeper being heckled by some spoiled brat noble woman. "There's the target. You like anything there?"

"Oh, what a pretty necklace," she murmured, eyes lighting up. "Oh and there's…"

"Yeah?"

Her features became stony all of a sudden. "No, never mind. That necklace is pretty, though."

Confused but determined, I grabbed her arm and dragged her over. "Okay. I'll make sure to swipe it for you. Now, what I need you to do is make a scene." I paused. "Without magic."

"I know to hide my powers from the mundanes," she commented dryly. She eyed the Brat speculatively.

"Don't get thrown into jail," I ordered.

"I certainly don't _plan_ on it." She sashayed towards the Brat.

Determined to look like I actually had no idea what she was up to, I studied the wares of the shopkeeper. Jewelry, books, and shoes? What a weird variety. Hmm… a gold amulet (probably what Morrigan had been studying earlier… a silver sword of mercy (sounds like something Leliana would like)… some nice leather shoes (Zevran mentioned liking leather on the way here)… the 'Rose of Orlais' (a romance novel, maybe I could give it to Wynne as a gag)…

And there was the argument between Morrigan and the Brat. Perfect chance!

I quickly swiped the four items, biting back laughter at how easy it was. …Holy Maker! The Brat was going into a full-on _tantrum_. What else could I swipe?

There was this beautiful, gold-backed mirror near the necklace. Hmm… oh, why not? I snatched it too. Just in time for the shopkeeper to yell, "You! Foreign woman! Away from my stall!"

"Certainly," Morrigan drawled. "I shall adore leaving such an uncouth brat to her ways." And she waltzed off.

I quickly caught up with her. "Do I even want to know?"

"Twas no trouble." Morrigan shrugged. "A simple implication that she was not nearly as pretty as she believed herself to be and she proceeded to act accordingly." Morrigan shook her head in disgust. "Is this truly what a noble is like? Serenity does not seem to be."

"Yeah, Serenity is one odd noble." I retrieved the gold pendant. "This the one you were eyeing?"

"Yes, indeed." She took the necklace and looped it around her neck. "A fine gift. You have my thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." I pulled out the mirror. "You want this too?"

"That's…" her eyes widened. "Oh."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I… well, yes." She suddenly seemed _really_ shy. "If you don't mind."

"Morrigan, I snatched it because it's pretty. I'm offering it because I think you'd like it the most." I handed it to her. "Take it."

"…Thank you…" she murmured. What the hell? Where's the bitchy witch of the wilds?

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Agrona," Zevran murmured in my ear, appearing out of freaking nowhere. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? What?"

"I just met this interesting man. Apparently, he hates the current Regent and the Regent-Teyrn that is his right hand."

"Regent-Teyrn?" I asked, curious. I've never heard _that_ title before.

"Well, Regent-Teyrn of Highever, Arl of Amaranthine and Denerim. That Howe fellow I mentioned earlier."

"Why just 'Regent-Teyrn'?" Highever's fall was still hot-gossip.

"The bodies of Bryce Cousland's children weren't found. Therefore, this Arl Howe has to wait five years before he can take Highever." Hah! Bastard gets what he deserves! "Normally, I wouldn't care, but the man is offering information to… shake things up, shall we say?"

"Shake things up?" My interest is piqued. "Like burglaries?"

I felt him grin. "Precisely."

Well… "Why not?" I shrugged. "Good way to kill a few hours."

"Ah, Agrona," Zevran laughed. "You are a woman after my own heart."

* * *

><p>It was fun. It was <em>surprisingly<em> fun. I don't recall ever having that much fun on a spree. But… but maybe it's because I didn't actually have people _relying_ on me snatching as much as possible.

Morrigan, though approving, left Zevran and I to it. Something about not wanting to crawl through the filth. Whatever, at least she was back to her normal self.

Did I mention it was fun? Pickpocketing, stealing, tricking… Zevran commented I took to it like an Orlesian Bard. When I told him Leliana was actually a former one, and teaching me, he commented, "Then either she's a good teacher or _you_ are a good student."

But, we had a little problem. 'Had' being key. Guards and a trap. Of course, that was rather entertaining, in a completely different way.

"You like killing," Zevran observed as we scurried over the rooftops, escaping whatever reinforcements the guards would (should) have.

"I like _fighting_," I corrected. "The kill just signifies the end of the fight."

"Spoken like a Crow!" He laughed. "I'm impressed."

I shrugged, before realizing something. "Oh. Oops. I've massacred yet another noble's legion of guards."

"Another?"

"Yeah, I slaughtered my way through some… oh, some time ago, to kill an Arl's son." I grit my teeth, remembering. "He deserved it, though."

"I'm sure. How did you kill him?"

"Plucked his eyes and stole his voice." I want off this topic. "Do me a favor and find that information guy. If he purposely set that trap up, kill him. _I'm_ going to go find the others and will meet you outside the city. We need to get going."

"As you will," he said, slipping away. I jumped down, wiped off the most noticeable blood splatters from my armor and daggers, and walked nonchalantly out of the alley to wander the city…

And discovered that two mages and an Orlesian are _surprisingly_ hard to find in Denerim. Somehow.

Until I came across a house in front of a very nice tavern (favored place of younger nobles, if I recalled correctly). Or more specifically, heard the sounds of fighting _inside_ the house.

I entered slowly, curious, but cautious. I soon made it to the main room to find my missing girls fighting an unknown man. An unknown mage. So, when the man tried to cast a spell, I threw a knife into his head, smiling almost gleefully at the near-perfect hit. Leliana had been teaching me _that_ particular trick since we left the Tower. "So, this might be a tad hypocritical, but weren't we supposed to keep a low profile? I could hear the fight from outside."

Wynne, completely serene, defended the action with, "There is a dead man in the back. This man was trying to impersonate him."

"And this concerns us, how?" I asked, still curious. "I can't stop the Blight very easily from _jail_."

"Oh my…" I heard Leliana gasp. She was flipping through some books. "Brother Genetivi might have found the location of the Sacred Ashes!"

"Why would dirt be sacred?" Morrigan asked, annoyed. All three of us stared at her in shock, but mine died down quickly. Of course. She hadn't been raised with the Chantry preaching in her ear.

"The Sacred Ashes are said to be the Ashes of Andraste, supposedly blessed with miraculous healing properties." I shrugged. "Nothing to do with the Blight." Though… the feeling in my gut said it _did_… somehow.

"In our defense, the man attacked first," Wynne explained. "Leliana noticed an inconsistency in his ramblings about the location of Brother Genetivi. While he was trying to cover his tracks, Morrigan found the body."

"So, self-defense? Got it." I ran a hand through my hair. "Zevran is, or should be, outside the city. We need to get out of here before the guards show up."

"I suppose that _would_ be bad," Leliana murmured, showing a talent for understatements.

"Especially since Agrona and Zevran were running around, stealing from the nobles." Thanks for selling me out, Morrigan. "Idiotic people, they are. How is Serenity part of their number?" Actually, that's a question I've been asking myself since I _met_ her.

"You did _what_?" Wynne shouted. Yikes…

"All against the Teyrn," I defended quickly. "And I was only caught once _and_ killed all the guards who saw us." I shook my head. "Regardless, we need to leave. _Now_."

Duncan wasn't here to pull me out of this mess if I got caught…

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Yeah, not a lot happens. Sorry. Main point of this chapter was to get Genetivi's notes, useful for later, and to bring in Zevran. Though, I decided to have Morrigan and Agrona start getting along. Kinda.

I decided having Agrona do the Crime Wave sidequest would be a good way for her to pass the time. Of course, she pairs up with Zevran because… well, I thought it would be a great group-building-exercise? ^^;

The Regent-Teyrn thing… I don't know about the rest of you, but I sort of liked the idea that Howe could do so much damage, risk so much, and _still_ not get the one thing he wanted: Highever. Since neither Serenity nor Fergus are _confirmed_ dead (that is, their bodies have been seen and identified), I figured I'd use that. ^^ So, he's a Teyrn in name only with absolutely _no_ power over Highever. Not that they'd let him. Highever is loyal to the Couslands alone.

Next chapter: Serenity unifies Orzammar… and finally closes that blasted quest!


	20. Chapter 18 The Stone King

**Orzammar – The Stone King**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>Bryce? Can I keep Serenity? Please?"<em>

"_What?" Papa looked both amused and suspicious at Maric's request. "Why?"_

"_Did you not _see_ what happened? Maker! She manipulated the Landsmeet into going along with my proposal while making them think it was all their idea!" Maric laughed. "It's so _nice_ not having to fight for something, for once."_

"_It was _easy_," I piped up, smiling like the cat that caught the canary. I _adore_ praise, especially after playing a good game of court. "Easier than the Orlesians. And the Antivans."_

"_Antiva…" Papa groaned. "Maker preserve us; you brought them to the brink of civil war!"_

"_But I didn't let them cross," I pointed out. "_And_ it increased your credibility, leading to more concessions in the trade treaty."_

"_Bryce?" Maric pleaded. "Please?"_

"_When she's older," Papa compromised. "For now, I think I want to keep a good eye on her. Before she decides it would be entertaining to manipulate the Landsmeet against someone. Like Loghain, they were arguing earlier."_

"_That would be too easy," I replied, thoughtfully. "Maybe I should get the Mages and Templars to fight one another?"_

"_Yes, I'm keeping her home," Papa said quickly. "She might just manage to do that!"_

* * *

><p>"I call for order!" We heard someone shout as a guard escorted us into the assembly. The poor Steward, he looked absolutely frazzled. "This is getting us <em>nowhere<em>!"

"I apologize for the interruption, Lord Steward," the guard boomed. It was the only way he could be heard over the arguing. "But the Grey Wardens have returned from the Deep Roads."

"Oh?" the Steward turned to greet us, openly relieved. Our arrival had actually calmed the Assembly to a quiet roar. "Hail, Grey Wardens. What news do you bring?"

I strode to the center of the Assembly room, doing my best to seem tall and confident. According to the murmurs, I succeeded. "We bear a crown forged by the Paragon Caridin who, bravely, put himself upon the Anvil of the Void to safeguard it from the darkspawn closing in." The murmurs increased, but not enough for me to worry. Yet. "He has listened to the stories from the Legion and determined a suitable successor for his beloved Kingdom."

The Steward nodded. "Then, please, speak the name."

"Forgive me, Steward," Lord Harrowmount interrupted. "But the Grey Wardens showed a preference earlier. I fear their announcement will be… biased."

The murmurs became even louder: some placating and others aggressive.

"You would accuse the Grey Wardens of purposely lying? Accuse Lady Serenity, who even my father praised?" Outrage, amusement, and smugness were in Bhelen's answering voice. "Dangerous words."

"No less dangerous than allowing you to scheme your way onto the throne," Lord Harrowmount countered.

I interrupted before the argument could truly begin. "Forgive me, but I believe the Honored Steward asked for _me_ to talk, not for you two to squabble over your toys." The looks on their faces were _priceless_.

"So I did." Apparently, the Steward agreed. "Please, continue."

I nodded and took a deep breath to push down the pain. Appearances were _everything_ in politics. A confident speaker was better received than a tired, pain-ridden one…

And it's time to finish this game.

"Deshyrs of the Assembly, know this. We bear the crown and name. However, I am aware there are worries of our lying. Therefore, I propose for the most neutral person here to declare it. A person I could not _possibly_ control."

"There is a…?" The Steward trailed off as shock stole his words. "Yes! _Please_, have this person speak!"

I bit back a smile. Check by Pawn. "Oghren?" I called, turning to face the very surprised berserker. "Name the one the Paragon chose."

"How is he neutral?" Bhelen quickly demanded. Only his eyes betrayed his sudden fear. "He traveled with you." King escaped to threaten the Pawn. Drat… not.

"He accompanied us into the Deep Roads _only_ to find his wife, the Paragon Branka who was, tragically, slain," I retorted, maintaining my confidence. "He is a warrior of Orzammar and neither friend nor foe to either candidate. For this reason, I believe him to be the most neutral party." I suddenly made myself meek. Uncertain. _Less dangerous_. "Am I wrong?" A slightly higher pitched to seem child-like. A weakness in a confident façade made one more approachable, more believable.

"No, you're not," the Steward quickly reassured me. Pawn protected by Bishop. "Speak, Oghren. Who did the Paragon Caridin choose?"

Oghren was still flabbergasted, looking around the room slowly. Some of the Deshyrs muttered that he must be drunk, but I could tell that he was just thinking, trying to get a grip on what happened. Finally, Oghren answered, "Bhelen. Paragon Caridin chose Bhelen."

Check and mate by Knight. I have a King who has promised armies.

"At last…" I could almost _see_ the relief in Bhelen's voice. "This farce is over."

As Bhelen walked slowly towards the center of the Assembly hall, equal parts cautious and confident, the Steward moved towards me. "The crown?" He whispered.

"Handsome human behind me has it. I didn't want to bleed on it," I cracked, nodding towards Alistair. "See, he's already getting it out."

"A relief. I ask, Lady Warden, that you and your comrades stand witness."

"Is it 'stand' or 'kneel'?" I asked seriously. "I warn; if it's kneel, I, at least, will need help back up."

"Stand. It would do good for the King to remember that there are _always_ those stronger." I could get to like this dwarf.

Alistair handed the beautiful gold crown to the Steward and moved back, standing behind and to my left. Sten and Oghren then flanked us two. The Deshyrs descended from their high-up seats, bearing staves that they beat against the stone floor in unison.

…I found it horribly ironic that Alistair had taken the position Loghain always took during the Landsmeet. Loghain was _always_ behind and a little to the left of Maric during ceremonies, to protect Maric's weaker side. Always, they were flanked by two: Maric by Cailan and Loghain by Cauthrien…

How does the Pawn end up masquerading as the King?

The beating grew louder and faster. Bhelen had reached the center, kneeling in front of the Steward. The beating staves halted suddenly, in complete unison. Very nice effect, I wonder if it can be incorporated into Fereldan ceremonies?

"May the memories find you worthy of the honor, scion of house Aeducan," the Steward murmured as he carefully placed the crown on Bhelen's head.

The coronation complete (that was fast), King Bhelen stood and faced Lord Harrowmount. "Do you acknowledge me as king?"

"I… I cannot defy a Paragon…" Lord Harrowmount knelt, yielding. "The throne is yours."

"Then, as my first act, I call for this dwarf's execution!" Bhelen proclaimed. "Guards!"

"What is he-?" I stomped on Alistair's foot to keep him quiet as the guards swarmed Lord Harrowmount. It was a bad habit, actually, to violently shut people up. Loghain's influence, he did it to Maric too often. "Ow… that hurt."

"Lord Harrowmount is a threat to his claim," I quietly explained. "In order for him to unify Orzammar, he must destroy all threats. It's politics."

"How do people stand it?" he asked, watching the honorable lord be carted away like a criminal.

"Some people are just that sadistic," I answered.

"You're not sadistic and you're good at this."

I warmed at the compliment. How odd. "I pretend I'm playing chess. It makes things a great deal easier."

"I will return to the palace at once to gather my generals and prepare our forces," Bhelen announced right then, loud enough to be heard by everyone even though I was the one technically being addressed. "However, the hour is late, my friends. I insist you stay the night."

A bed? Bath? Sounds _marvelous._ I smiled warmly. "We gratefully accept. I also need to pick up Kaiser. I trust he wasn't trouble?"

"Not at all. He mainly just watched the door, waiting for you to return." And would probably jump me as soon as I crossed the threshold.

"Would you mind lending us some healers?" Alistair cut in, wincing. "I think the adrenaline's wearing off."

"I was just about to ask if the blood was yours or darkspawn."

"Both," Alistair and I chorused.

Bhelen's eyes widened and he quickly shooed us to the palace, sending guards ahead. Well, at least he's grateful enough to not let us bleed out.

* * *

><p>The next day, I found myself sitting on a terrace overlooking the Diamond Quarter, relaxing for the first time since we arrived in Orzammar. Bhelen had reassured me just this morning that he will be meeting with his generals. He had even called for some of the Legion's captains to help plan strategies.<p>

So, the game had played out in my favor. I had my dwarf armies. Armies that, while lacking the golems, would be _much_ larger than previously believed, if Bhelen did as he claimed.

And all I had to do was massacre a bunch of casteless, discover the horrors that befell women unlucky enough to not die from the Taint, slaughter an oathbreaker, and manipulate a bunch of nobles to accept the choice of a warrior who had, apparently, fallen from grace.

Andraste, politics are abhorrent sometimes.

I jumped down from the railing, wincing as pain shot up my legs. I was almost _completely_ covered in bandages. Only my head/face escaped and that was _only_ because the scratch marks Hespith gave me weren't deep enough to warrant any.

I gripped the ring around my neck as I remembered Hespith. I had told Bhelen about the fate of the House and he had reassured me that funerals would be held for every single one of them. But he was focused on armies and politics at the moment, so it would have to wait. I wonder if I could (would) return for them.

"Hail, Lady Serenity of the Wardens," someone called, dragging me from my thoughts. I looked to find Kardol from the Legion on the terrace, half-dragging a greatsword. I'm impressed; the sword is _much_ larger than him. It looked like something made for a human, not a dwarf.

"Hail, Kardol of the Legion," I greeted back. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I was heading up to give a report and got here in time to see you work the Assembly to crown a King," he explained, shaking his head. "If I had heard how everything went second hand instead of seeing it, I would have called it a lie."

"I'm glad you're so pleased." Ugh, that was too sarcastic. "My apologies. I meant no harm."

"Nah, don't worry. Those bandages show what you went through to get this result. Anyway, I had a reason for coming up that _didn't_ involve the King." He studied me a moment. "I noticed you didn't have a sword."

What an odd change in subject. "No, I'm afraid it was lost during a fight with a Broodmother."

He winced. "Ah, haven't run into one of _those_ yet, but I know those who have. Nasty pieces of work." Even worse when you know _how_ they're made. "Well, here." He shoved the sheathed greatsword at me. "A Grey Warden dropped it off with the Legion years ago. Some Tevinter artifact called a 'Blade of Mercy'."

I unsheathed it, whistling softly at the near-perfect blade. "It's beautiful… and such a good weight…"

"It's yours."

I nearly dropped it in surprise. "I… what?"

"Consider it a gift. From one warrior to another." He shrugged. "I was impressed down there and in the Assembly."

"…Thank you…" I smiled wide, grateful.

He seemed almost embarrassed. "Well, time to go greet the King and get permission to push the line further in. And don't worry. Any fleeing darkspawn will find a steely welcome." He cracked a smile. "Who knows? Maybe we'll come topside and help."

"We would be honored," I replied in my most solemn, sincere voice.

Kardol saluted me and walked inside, leaving me on the terrace to admire my new blade.

The Blade of Mercy. A replica of the sword used by Archon Hessarian to slay Andraste and spare her the torturous death by fire she had been sentenced. It was the Heraldry of the Templars and Tevinter Archons gifted them as part of some high honor. It was strange to hold one.

"A fine blade," someone said behind me. I turned to face the speaker. Sten, still bandaged. Out of the four of us, he got off the easiest in terms of injuries. I got off the roughest; Oghren joked (before he headed back home to rest in a familiar space) it was because I didn't have as hard a head as the rest of them. "Where did you obtain it?" Sten asked.

"A gift from the Legion," I answered. He nodded and moved next to me, looking over the city. Knowing he preferred silence, I continued to study my new sword. I'd have to thank Kardol again, later. This was the perfect replacement.

"You are not quite as callow as I first believed."

Startled, I could only stammer, "Um, thank you?"

"It's praise."

"I figured." But who expects a Rook to praise a Pawn?

"You are still young, in some ways more than others, but you are a brave warrior," he clarified. "You are someone worthy of following."

…Wow… I… I earned his respect? How? "I am honored by your praise, oh mighty warrior of the Berasad."

"Beresaad," he corrected, smiling slightly.

Oops. "I'll pronounce it properly next time," I promised.

He smiled a little wider. "See that you do."

Since he seemed to be in a good mod, I decided to take a chance and ask a question I knew I couldn't earlier. "Will you tell me why you were caged?"

He remained silent for a little while, just long enough to make me think he was ignoring me. But he wasn't. "A weak mind is a deadly foe."

"It leads to a weak spirit," I added automatically. "A weak spirit leads to a weak sword, which harms both ally and foe." At his look, I explained, "My father made sure to hammer than into me when I started learning weapons."

"He was a good teacher, then." He sighed, looking away. "I caged myself, because of my weak mind."

"You do not seem to be one to be weak, Sten," I commented. "What happened?"

"I told you, outside that village, that I had come to answer a question for the Arishok. I told you that I had not been sent alone, traveling with seven others, to seek the answers he wished."

I nodded, remembering that conversation. "And something happened to the others."

"…_They_ came from everywhere. The ground below… the air above…"

"Darkspawn?" I asked. He nodded, eyes dark with old pain. "It happened to me back at Ostagar. Alistair and I… if not for Morrigan's mother, we wouldn't have survived." Agrona nearly died herself. Duncan had sacrificed himself to save her, a wound that would remain fresh for a _long_ time.

"Yes, from what I have heard, it does seem similar," he mused before continuing his story. "I do not know how long I was among the dead or how the farmers found me. But when I awoke, I was alone and my sword was gone."

Sword? "And you killed the farmers?" That was what the Mother had said.

"I panicked," he stated. "It does not justify my actions, but that is the reason."

"Did you believe they had been your attackers?"

"No. They were innocent. I knew that." He paused, considering something. "My sword… it was forged for my hand and mine alone. To the Beresaad, our weapons represent our souls. If we lose it, then we are soulless. Deserters. _Traitors_." He clenched his fists. "I was to die wielding it for my people. I will be killed on sight without it."

A sword valued more than life itself… it, in a way, reminds me of the Family Sword (I suppressed a wince as I thought of Fergus). Wait… a Qunari sword… I remember something about… where…? Oh! "Sten, didn't the human merchant outside Orzammar's gates mention a Qunari blade he sold recently?"

"Perhaps."

"When we leave, let's be sure to talk to him." If he was still there.

"Why?" he asked, surprised. "It is one sword among thousands."

"How many Qunari blades would be anywhere near Fereldan at the moment?" I countered. "If nothing else, we'll find the soul of someone important to you, Sten." He shook his head, probably thinking it a folly, but did not insist I not do it.

A dwarf guard appeared then. "Lady Unifier?"

"Lady… what?" I asked, confused.

"Ah, that's what the King has taken to calling, ma'am. For ending the deadlock. It's catching on fast." The guard smiled sheepishly. "By the end of the day, I think everyone will be calling you that."

How did that…? I don't think I will ever truly understand dwarves. "I see. Was there something you needed?"

"The King wishes to speak with you before you leave."

"Time for more politics," I sighed, sheathing my new sword. "Joy."

"I am eternally grateful my role in the Qun means I do not have to deal with this kind of rabble," Sten muttered, following me inside."

"Qun?" I asked, curious. "Is that where the word 'Qunari' comes from?"

Thus started a somewhat impromptu lesson about the Qunari Which was as _fascinating_ as it was alien.

The lesson came to an abrupt halt, though, when I nearly ran into a pregnant dwarf. "Oh! Pardon!"

"No, it's fine," she reassured, smiling wanly. She bore the brand of a casteless on her cheek. "I got a case of dizziness. It doesn't help that this little one is a kicker!" She laughed before her eyes widened in recognition. "Wait, _you're_ the Lady Unifier! Oh, pardon my manners."

I waved the apology and title away. "Serenity is just fine. May I have your name?"

"Ah, it's-!"

"Ah, there you are, Unifier!" Bhelen walked up then, slipping one arm around the woman. "I see you've met my fiancé, Rica."

Marrying a casteless? Maybe he _is_ serious about arming them. I smiled warmly. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess-Consort Rica." 'Princess-Consort' is Fereldan's term for a King's fiancé.

She blushed prettily, leaning into Bhelen. "The pleasure is mine."

Rica… "Pardon the question, Lady Rica, but are you related to a 'Faren'?"

She looked at me in shock. "I… yes… he was executed a few months ago for impersonating a Warrior Caste member…"

…Ah. "I'm sorry to hear that," I said sincerely. "I had half-hoped to run into him again and thank him for saving my life ten years ago."

"Ten years…? You're the noble who gave him all that money?" She smiled. "That lasted us five whole years, even _with_ the little gifts he'd by Mother and me."

"It seemed small, considering what he saved me from." Rape and death, not necessarily in that order.

"It's more than many would have given him." She placed a hand on her belly. "If the Ancestors will it, we're planning on naming the child after him."

"Not after King Endrin?" I asked. "Forgive me if I'm insulting, but…"

Bhelen laughed. "No, not at all. We were actually debating between the two names. But then I found out that Duran, Stone keep him, had an encounter with a noble-hunter a few months back. The poor babe was born literally _days_ after his exile. I took him and his mother in and named the child 'Endrin'. It's the least I could do for my older brother."

"Thus, paving the way for our son, should we have one, to be named after my brother," Rica said, delighted. "I'm getting good practice with baby Endrin, though."

Bhelen gave her an affectionate smile before leveling me a serious look. "Ready for one last ceremony, Unifier?"

I suppressed a sigh. Politics and their ceremonies. "Let me get these bandages checked and my armor on." Because as soon as it was over, we were _leaving_.

* * *

><p>Andraste guide me. I hate politics. I hate ceremonies. Even <em>more so<em> when I'm tired and hurting.

After talking with Bhelen and repeating, once again, the promise of troops to aid in the Blight, we were escorted out of the palace… to find the streets literally lined with cheering dwarves. Okay, not _all_ were cheering, but they were at least polite enough to see us off.

The cheering crowd was even larger and louder in the Commons. Ugh, why can't we just leave in peace?

"Lady Serenity!" I heard someone call. I turned to see Zerlinda smiling at me, clutching her baby boy to her chest.

"Zerlinda!" I walked over, ignoring the surprised looks from all the other dwarves. "Is everything well?"

"Yes, very." She looked lovingly at her son who smiled back. Oh, good. He _did_ recover. "I just wanted to thank you again."

"It was my pleasure."

"I've named him 'Serenus' in your honor, milady."

I felt myself flush in embarrassment, but it was a nice feeling for once. "I… that is truly an honor. I shall endeavor to make certain I remain worthy of such a namesake."

She laughed. "I'm certain you will." She half-curtseyed. "Good luck. May the Ancestors watch over you."

"And may Andraste guide your path."

I rejoined to group to walk into the Hall of Paragons, planning on escaping to the Frostback Mountains and take the quickest path to Redcliffe.

But Oghren was waiting by the gates.

Cautiously, I walked up to him. We had parted on good terms, but it had been a whole day. Many things could change in a day. "Oghren, a pleasure to see you."

"I hope you won't mind, Serenity, if I just cut to the chase? I don't know about you, but I'm a little tired of all the dancing around."

"Go ahead." I noticed the guards watching Oghren closely. He openly wore his weapon, unlike earlier. Strange…

"I'd like t'come with you. You helped me, so let me return the favor."

"You wish to travel with me?" I asked, surprised. Glancing around, I whispered, "The one who killed your _wife_?"

He shrugged, looking uncomfortable but resolute. "Can't fault you. She was even crazier than when we were married. Don't like it much, but…"

But he wasn't the type to just sit around and wait. That's why he went into the Deep Roads in the first place. And I'm sure there's still room for a crazy or two. "I will be honored to have you fight with us, Oghren."

"In that case, we'd better get going. We're losing… sod it all, what's it called? Daylight?"

I laughed. "Yes, daylight."

Oghren shouldered a pack, nodded that the guards, and went to stand by Sten, behind me.

And we crossed the gates into the sun.

It took a few moments of rapid blinking and watery eyes to actually _see_ again. I never noticed how dark Orzammar was. How long had we been down there?

At least I wasn't the only one standing at the gates like a blind cat. Sten recovered first, quickly descending the stairs with Kaiser on his heels. Despite his lack of enthusiasm earlier, I think he was eager to question the merchant I mentioned. And Kaiser was going to make sure he didn't go overboard.

A low groan made me turn and looked at Oghren worriedly. "Give me a moment," Oghren mumbled, looking ill. "By the Stone… all that sky. I feel like I'm about to fall off the world."

"It's okay, take your time. I need you ready for a fight." I rested a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to hear about a story they tell human children?"

"Sure."

"It tells of how the sky is really just a far away ceiling which the Maker decorates to keep his children entertained during the long mornings and nights."

"He should have made it closer," he grumbled. "But, it is reassuring. Somehow." With a small, small smile, he walked down the steps, glancing around cautiously, to go after Sten.

I was about to follow when Alistair grabbed my shoulder, asking, "Hey, are you okay? With everything?"

"What are you talking about, Alistair?" I asked back, confused. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah, I totally believe you," he said with a touch of sarcasm.

"I'm fine, Alistair. Really. Though it's sweet of you to ask."

"Sweet? Um…" He shook his head, as if dispelling something. "If you're sure?"

"Positive." Where had the question even come from?

"In that case, here. Look at this." He held out a beautiful red rose. Its petals were crushed slightly, but… it was still absolutely gorgeous. I always did have a weakness for roses. "Do you know what this is?"

"Your new weapon of choice?" I teased.

"Yes! Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! Ha!" He stabbed an imaginary enemy with the rose. "I will overpower you with my rosy scent!" I was doubled over, laughing harder than I had in… since Highever's fall. "Or, you know, it could just be a rose." He shrugged. "Not nearly as exciting, of course."

"When did you get that anyway?" I managed through my laughing, wiping away tears. I caught Oghren looking back us like we were insane. I waved him on; it would take _far_ too long to explain, I think.

"Lothering," he answered. "Near the Chantry, there was this mostly dead bush and this flower. I saw it and wondered how something so beautiful could exist in a world of such darkness. It seemed a shame to leave it for the darkspawn, so I picked it."

"A beautiful sentiment." I smiled, finally quelling my laughter. "But, why tell me?"

"I…" He paused, thinking. On what? "I thought I might give it to you, actually."

"Oh?" How… how charming. "Why?"

"Because…" He blushed, holding the rose out to me. "In a lot of ways, I think the same when I look at you."

"…Thank you…" I carefully took the rose from him, still smiling. How sweet; he had even plucked all the thorns off.

"I was thinking…"

"Uh oh." He shot me a hurt look, but slipped into a grin when he realized I was teasing.

"Anyway, I was thinking. Here I've been, complaining and moaning, and you haven't been having the greatest of times either. What with your family and Ostagar…" He placed a gentle, comforting hand on my shoulder when I stiffened. "You haven't had any of the good experiences with the Wardens. No thanks, no congratulations. Just death and tough decisions." He shrugged. "So, I thought I should tell you how wonderful you were and how glad I am to know you." He ducked his head, suddenly shy. "Probably silly, but-"

"No," I interrupted. "I… I think I needed to hear that." On impulse, I leaned up and kissed his cheek before running after the rest of the group, flushing in embarrassment. Ugh, what was I? A fifteen-year-old?

I should have been thinking of what we would need to do at Redcliffe, how we'd tackle the last treaty. Andraste, I should have been keeping an eye on Sten to make sure he didn't scare the silly merchant to death! Or, at least, pay more attention to what was being said (something about a Dwyn at a cliff?)!

But, try as I might, I could only focus on the rose in my hands and the kind, sweet man who gave it to me.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

In case I haven't made this clear, there is a planned romance between Serenity and Alistair. My apologies if you don't like the pairing.

And here's the King-choosing-thing. I had her defer to Oghren for the actual choice, though, to answer the odd little plothole of why everyone was so willing to believe the Wardens who had _made a preference earlier_. Yeah, you can change your mind, but no one expects it. While you could argue they were just so desperate to end the deadlock that they'd believe a dead fish, I still thought it weird.  
>I always, without fail, have gotten Sten to like me enough to tell me about his sword after the first main quest, despite not really knowing <em>how<em> I managed it. I guess he was impressed by my Wardens' ability to slaughter darkspawn? For those who might not remember, Serenity overhears a merchant talking about a Qunari blade is chapter 10. That's the merchant she mentions here.

I brought Rica in to help show the end the Dwarf Commoner has, execution. Which is very bittersweet for Serenity because on one hand, she had wanted to thank him again, but on the other, she's been worried she killed him. I also brought Zerlinda again, just to give a better closure to her quest. I mean, for all we knew, her dad kicked her out again. ^^;

But yay! Two treaties down!

Next chapter: Agrona at Redcliffe and the group reunites.


	21. Chapter 19 Village under Siege

**Redcliffe – Village under Siege**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>There's no <em>way_ that could happen!_" _Shianni laughed. It was Scary-Story-Night in the Alienage and one of the grown-ups, a strange looking visitor from an Alienage to the south, had just finished telling us of how an entire village had been overrun by the reanimated dead._

_Unfortunately, it stretched the imaginations of most of the Alienage children. Not mine, though. Not when I had a nightmare that had depicted that very scenario._

"_We live in a world where a person can call fire down from the sky, freeze an entire ocean, conjure storms on a whim, and rock the very ground beneath us," the storyteller countered. "We live in a world where a person can save a man who has a hole the size of your head through his chest. And yet, you disbelieve that the dead can rise again? Wake up, child. The world is not as pretty as you pretend."_

"_How would you kill the dead again?" I asked as Shianni flushed red with embarrassment. "I mean, they can't feel pain, right?"_

"_Fire scares them," the storyteller answered, pleased. "But the magic is focused in the head. Remove it and the body returns to its sleeping state."_

"_Oh, don't _tell_ me you believe this, Agrona?" Shianni mocked. She was a bit of a brat when we were little. "The dead are dead."_

"_Ah, so certain you are of things. I do so like children." The storyteller smiled, all teeth and no warmth. "But you will regret your fire in the years to come. You'll curse it as your most precious person sacrifices everything to save you from your mistake."_

"_Leave my cousin alone," I snapped at the storyteller. "Besides, I'll protect that person. I'll protect _everyone_."_

"_That you will." Though her smile became warmer, her gold eyes shone darkly. I was reminded of the dragon we heard about earlier. "You, who dreams of the past, will become a hero of this age. The Dark Wolf of Humans and the Wolf Friend of Elves, Master of Battles. Provided you do not waste the sacrifice of the Thief-who-became-a-Commander."_

"_Huh?" I blinked confused… and everything blurred._

"_What do you mean 'huh'?" Shianni asked, annoyed. Wait… when did she move to that side of me? "Did you not hear me talking?"_

"_Wasn't the visitor…?" I pointed at the gold-eyed visitor, to discover she was _quite_ the distance away. Too far away to have been right in front of me and talking._

"_Yeah, apparently she has a daughter like me who almost got herself killed." Shianni shrugged. "She apologized and everything. It was pretty sweet. Don't tell me you missed it."_

"_I think I missed it when she started talking about me becoming a wolf."_

"_When did she say that?" Shianni shook her head. "I think you had a weird dream." Yeah, I must have._

_No one saw the visitor leave the Alienage, but the was gone the next morning… and Soris swore up and down that he heard a witch cackling in the night._

* * *

><p>How is it so hard to find a freaking <em>mage<em>? Seriously, no wonder apostates are running about all over the place! This one isn't even trying to hide!

"Wynne, how are you holding up?" I asked, _finally_ finding her among the wounded. It had only taken me an hour.

She smiled at me as she finished tying off a bandage on some young human. I had instructed her to hold off the magic until tonight. "Oh, don't worry. This old lady knows a thing or two about hard work."

"Yeah, but even the young like to rest now and then."

She laughed and shooed the young man away. "Well, that was the last of the wounded, so I'll go take a break now."

"Good." I nodded, about to walk off and check on Leliana and Morrigan. Last I looked, they were helping test the barricades… and Morrigan was peeved that we were helping… yeah, better not chance it.

But Wynne stopped me. "Might… may I ask a question first?"

"Sure?"

"What is… the abominations at the Tower were the first you've seen, correct?" I nodded, confused. "What is your opinion on them?"

"What do you mean?"

There was a weird, almost-haunted look in Wynne's eyes as she answered. "A Spirit that inhabits the body of a mage. That is an abomination. What's your opinion on them? On these creatures that cause destruction everywhere they go?"

That haunted look told me I actually needed to think things through and give my most honest opinion. "An abomination is something that goes around murdering people, so they need to killed in order to protect others." Wynne slumped a little, upset over something. Why? "_However_, if it's just a spirit inside a mage who is not causing direct harm? I'd say to let them go." She looked startled at that. "Though, if all abominations are like the ones at the Tower, it seems like a mercy kill. But who's to say that a spirit and mage can't coexist? Certainly not me."

"Yes, I suppose the term 'abomination' is really more of a _choice_ than a clear-cut fact." For some reason, that made her smile in relief. "Thank you, Agrona."

"Uh, you're welcome?" What did I do? She walked off before I could ask. And I was distracted before I could go after her.

"I must apologize, milady." The auburn-haired, frazzled-looking Bann Teagan walked up, greeting me with a sheepish smile. He was the one in charge of the defenses for the village. Apparently, Castle Redcliffe was silent and had been for days. "I don't think I caught your name in all the chaos."

"Well, it's certainly not 'milady'," I replied with a grin. "It's Agrona Tabris."

"Lady Agrona Tabris of the Grey Wardens." He grinned at my grimace. Ah, so he's a funny noble, eh? "A pleasure to meet you, and well-timed. You have my many thanks for arriving when you did."

I shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "You might want to thank the bounty hunters for the timing." Just as Althea Hawke had warned, there had been numerous people after us for the bounty on my head. So many that Morrigan had taken to shifting into a bird to scout ahead and alert us of needed detours. One such detour had landed us in the middle of Redcliffe Village, at night, being overrun by corpses.

And what could we do but help the poor humans? Those things were _creepy_.

The whole thing reminded me of the strange visitor's tale from years ago. Hah, Shianni! I can't _wait_ to tell you that the story was (is) possible.

"Ah, yes. Loghain's accusations against the Grey Wardens were many, each more far-fetched than the last." Yet another human noble I'm growing to like. Damn you, Maker. "His retreat was most _convenient_, as I told him when I was last in Denerim."

"You told him that?" I laughed in delight. "I _like_ you!"

He shrugged, blushing faintly. "It needed to be said. The Bannorn will not submit just because it has been demanded."

"Sounds like me," I joked before changing the subject. "I finally convinced Dwyn to help out, by the way." Dwyn, some dwarf warrior who decided to leave the villagers to their fate. I gave him a choice: death by corpses or death by me. He chose the corpses.

"Threatened, you mean. Not that I mind." He smirked. "Really, did he think the corpses would just leave him alone in that house?"

I shrugged. "I didn't ask. Murdock asked me to talk to Owen after I dealt with Dwyn and checked on my group." Murdock was the village mayor and had requested I use my Grey Warden charms (intimidation) to drag Owen and Dwyn out to help.

"Do you mind if I asked you something first?"

"Go ahead?" Is there a sign that says 'Agrona has all the answers' on my back?

"You mentioned during all the hasty introductions that you were one of _three_ Grey Wardens who survived Ostagar?" When I nodded, he continued. "Did… was one of them named 'Alistair'?"

"Alistair?" I was about to ask why when I noticed something. He was worried. He was _really_ worried, as if Alistair was _family_, or a close enough friend. How would Alistair get that close to a noble if he was locked up in the chantry? "Tall guy? Ex-Templar recruit? Likes sarcasm?"

"Yes." He became hopeful. "Did he…?"

"Lady Warden! Bann Teagan!" Someone yelled, startling us. I turned to find one of the villagers running toward us. "Strangers are approaching. And they're a strange group."

Strange group? "You get _names_ with that description?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, but they're a really strange group. There's this woman who seems like a noble, but she's got this greatsword on her back. Then, there's this man who looks like the dead King with a shield that bears Highever's crest. There's also a mabari, and a dwarf that's half-drunk, and this _huge_ guy that looks really weird, and-!"

I laughed, startling the poor man into silence. "Relax, that's just the other half of my group." I glanced at Bann Teagan. "Sounds like Alistair and Serenity are here."

Bann Teagan looked a bit confused. "Serenity…?"

"Cousland?" What? Alistair knows the Bann and Serenity, the _noble_, doesn't?

"She survived Highever's fall?" His eyes lit up. Guess I was wrong. "And she's with Alistair?" Without waiting for me to answer, he dashed past me.

Oh…kay… What's up with Alistair? With a shrug, I followed, assuring the nearby villagers that 1) there wasn't an attack and 2) the strangers were allies.

I arrived just in time to see Bann Teagan grab Alistair in a crushing hug (familiar, _family_) and squeeze Serenity's shoulder. The two were smiling, grateful and relieved to see them. Serenity's Kaiser was at her feet, barking a greeting to the Bann. Sten and the dwarf remained behind, looking around curiously.

Far afar, I studied the group. Everyone in the small ground was sporting bandages. Serenity even had one wrapped her neck. Yikes, what happened at Orzammar to rough up even _Sten_? Alistair's having trouble moving an arm. Must have one there… he also has a cut on his face. Serenity has scratch marks down the side of hers… Okay, focus on different things for now. And tell Wynne to magic-heal them as soon as possible.

The dwarf was new. He seemed boisterous yet strangely laidback. I wonder how… never mind. He took a swig of something I'd be willing to bet _anything_ was alcoholic. I wonder if he'd be willing to share? Maker knows I could use a good drink, especially with everything that's been going on.

"Agrona!" was the only warning I got before someone enveloped me in a hug. Bright red hair said it was Serenity.

"The elf likes air, noble!" I growled without heat. What in all the… why did I _like_ her hug?

She let go with an embarrassed giggle. "Sorry. It's just so good to see you." Her smile was… _radiant_. Brighter than I've seen since Highever. What in the Void happened in Orzammar? "Teagan says you all have been helping the village?"

"Yeah. Did he tell you from what?"

"Corpses." A glint of fear appeared in her eyes, but she kept the calm smile. "Is it true?"

"Morrigan and Wynne both said it had something to do with demons." Right, I really needed to check on Leliana and Morrigan. And Zevran, who I hadn't seen since this morning. Uh oh.

"Wynne?"

Oh. Right. Wynne's new. So's Zevran. "Wynne is-"

"Senior Enchanter Wynne from the Circle Tower?" she asked. "Specializes in healing magic followed by earth? Teaches Spirit Healing to apprentice mages with the aptitude?"

I stared in shock. "How did you…?"

She shrugged, wincing slightly. Pain? How many bandages were hidden by the armor and new gauntlets? "We talked at Ostagar, Agrona. She told me then."

"How do you _remember_ that? Ostagar was a while ago." Or felt like it. How long has it been, really?

She gave me a droll look. "I can remember what was said, and by whom, at during a Landsmeet. Where's there's lots of yelling and accusing and crying. It's child's play to remember that single conversation."

"Taking your word for it," I replied. "But it looks like you're going to need her skills. Seriously, Serenity, what happened?"

"The Deep Roads happened," she laughed. Really? "I swear Alistair and I got at least five new scars from there. Oghren, the dwarf by the way, claims he only gained three and Sten hasn't claimed any." She shook her head, but kept on smiling. "The Sten of the Beresaad apparently don't show pain. Or anything, really."

If I hadn't chanced looked at Sten _right then_, I would've missed his very quick smile. Well, seems like everyone is getting along just fine…

…Wait… "_The_ Sten?"

"Sten is his title," she explained. "From what I can gather, their 'names' are more of an identification system and near impossible for 'bas' to say."

"Bas?"

"Their word for foreigner. I gather it's not very flattering." Her eyes were shining, though. "Sten has been teaching me Qunari culture in return for lessons on Fereldan culture. It's been fun!"

"I can think of something else that would _also_ be fun." Zevran waltzed up right then, smiling wide and checking Serenity out. Where in the Void did he come from? "Yet another beautiful woman to follow? Helping the Grey Wardens has gotten a _lot_ better."

I groaned. Not the best way to make an impression, Zevran. "This is Zevran. Long story, but he's on our side."

Serenity just gave him a _look_, complete with a raised eyebrow. "And here I thought it was Francisco." …_Francisco_? What?"

Zevran appeared just as confused. "Now, where did that…?" His eyes widened. Realization? Surprise? "Well, Lady Serenity. My sincerest apologies for not recognizing you earlier. You've certainly blossomed."

My jaw dropped. "Do you know _everyone_?"

"Of course not. There's this Arishok of the Qunari that I haven't met yet." Serenity grinned. "I met Zevran in Antiva when he accidentally broke into my room to assassinate someone else. He quickly found himself at the mercy of Kaiser."

"And you took advantage of that distraction to ferret out the name of my client, informing a relative of my victim, and nearly caused a civil war in the Antivan Court." Zevran sounded really impressed. "Which you also, somehow, kept in check."

"What can I say? Nobles are predictable, no matter what board you play on." She smirked. "As are Crows. I trust you found Agrona hard to kill?"

"Extremely. Not that I mind. As I told her, there are _much_ worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess."

"Enough!" I ordered, flushing. '_Sex_ goddess'? "We've only until sundown to prepare and Bann Teagan believes-"

"That the expected attack will be the worst yet," Serenity completed. "I'll go talk to that Ser Perth Teagan mentioned. I don't think the good knight is going to try and pull rank on _me_."

…Something went over my head. _Again_. Damn it. "Works for me. Zevran, if you'll introduce yourself to the _male_ portion of our group and then go find Morrigan and Leliana to make sure no one is dead?"

"Certainly." Why was he smirking? "Ah, what a lovely male human over there. Hmm… I wonder for which side he plays. I suppose I'll find out." Side? What?

Serenity rolled her eyes. "We're not in Antiva, Zevran of the Crows. Try to not be blunt. And not everyone plays both sides in Fereldan."

"I suppose that's your hinting that he would not appreciate my flirtation. A shame since he's quite my type. Rugged looks and manly shoulders. Ah, such is life outside Antiva." Oh. He likes girls _and_ boys. Ter-freaking-rific. More people I have to hide from him.

"You're Antivan. _Everyone_ is your type."

What in the…? "Serenity, I don't remember Oriana being like this." As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. Maker's breath! It hadn't been that long-!

"Oriana has… had been married to Fergus for nearly nine years, Agrona," Serenity explained, remarkably calm. "She saw no reason for flirting. Besides, the older Antivans are a _lot more subtle_."

"Oh." Well, here I was expecting her to yell. She better not be hiding things again. "Zevran. Go introduce and keep the playing to a minimum. If you'll excuse me, I've a smith to yell at."

* * *

><p>Later, as I was reporting back to Murdock, I noticed all the men seemed a <em>lot<em> happier and looser. What in the…? "Care to explain why your men had a sudden change in attitude?"

"Free ale at the tavern," Murdock answered, torn between amusement and annoyance.

"How did _that_ happen?" The tavern owner was a _bastard_, to put it mildly.

"Apparently, your fellow female Warden is a Cousland."

"Yeah, she's a noble. You all noted that immediately."

He stared at me in shock. "She's not _just a noble_. The Couslands are the oldest noble family in Fereldan and respected even in Antiva and Orlais. They are second in power to the King only." …I've been traveling around with one of the most politically powerful people in Fereldan and I didn't even know it? Hard to believe that a few months ago, I was just a normal city elf. …Okay, maybe not all _that_ normal.

"So, what does Serenity being a noble have to do with free ale at the tavern?" I asked, returning to the matter at hand. "She buy out the tavern?"

"Worse. She pulled rank, forced Lloyd to give her the tavern, and then made him give the men free ale." He glanced up the hill where all that action had taken place. "She's making him give out the _good_ stuff, too. Lloyd's as mad as a hornet's nest, but the Lady Cousland had effectively locked him in."

"Yeah, I'm learning that she's pretty good at talking her way through things." And I would have _paid_ to see that performance. Damn.

"Who's good at talking her way through things?" asked the lady herself, all smiles and giggles as she watched the village militia. "Goodness. I'll have to remember to tell Lloyd to stop serving ale after a certain point."

"I… good idea, milady." Murdock seemed _really_ uncomfortable now. Why? It was just Serenity. Okay, so the noble can be creepy/scary sometimes, but she's not bad. "I'll go inform him now." He bolted up the hill.

And Serenity watched him leave with sad eyes. "You've done wonderfully here, Agrona."

"Huh?" What is she talking about?

She gave me a half-smile. "Have you not looked around? They actually believe they have a chance. _You_, and you alone, have convinced them there is hope. Not just in this, but in everything. You've shown them a strong woman, born at the bottom yet remains unbroken despite the chaos. It's a light in the dark."

Where did this come from? "Enough of the mushy junk!" I was so blushing by that point. "Did you come down here to tease me or did you come down to tell me something?"

"The latter, actually."

"Yeah?" …Ugh! I can't win! When she smiles, she's creepy and when she's not, I know to be _very _worried. Damn you, Maker!

"I… there may be proof the Arl's illness isn't actually an _illness_."

"Oh?" I stepped closer so that we could talk a little quieter. "Tell."

"See that elf there? The one by the archers?" I nodded, noticing the stranger-elf. He looked like he wanted to be as far away from here as possible. "He was paid by one of Howe's men to 'keep watch on the castle'." She showed me a piece of paper, a letter addressed to the elf. "This is definitely Howe's signature."

I didn't ask why she was certain. Howe had been her father's best friend. So instead, I asked, "Keep watch for what?"

"Just 'changes'." She pointed to the line. "He arrived here before Cailan died, not long after Highever fell."

And that reminded me of the Fade. "…Hey, this stays between us for now. I don't know how accurate it is."

"Okay?"

"Back at the Circle Tower, we all got dragged into the Fade. Long story and there's not enough time to explain everything right now. But while there, I saw this… oh, this sounds insane, but I saw this vision-thing of Howe and Loghain." I took a deep breath and made sure I held her gaze. "In it, Loghain said he lent Howe soldiers to kill your father."

And Serenity locked up, features turning to stone and eyes turning to ice. I could tell, though, that she was processing a bunch of information right then. Uh oh. "I've heard Howe has become Loghain's right hand," she finally murmured.

"Yeah. He's also been named the Arl of Denerim and the Regent-Teyrn of Highever." I smirked. "Since neither you nor Fergus have been confirmed dead."

"If I have my way, the only part of Highever he'll rule is a tiny cell in one of our cliff-prisons." A twisted smile bloomed on her face. "It is good, though, that I did not accompany you to Denerim. I might have done something very… reckless."

Cliff-prisons? "I know a way to sneak into that estate," I said. "No need to jump the gate like a crazy person."

She laughed, ice and twistedness falling away. "This was when you killed Vaughan, right? Have I mentioned how wonderful you are for that? Fergus and Cailan nearly ran him through a half-dozen times."

Unfortunately, I couldn't ask about that (damn shame too, because I'm sure I would've found it entertaining) because Alistair walked up, looking contrite and _way_ too serious. "Bann Teagan reminded me that I needed to tell you two something," he began. "Something that might come up and be important, though I really hope not."

"Let me guess," I teased, trying to get a laugh out of him. "You're an idiot."

Apparently, my teasing went over his head because he replied (in the most sarcastic voice possible), "Yes, I interrupted your no-doubt-important talk to tell you I'm an idiot. Thank goodness, you already know this."

"You know…" Serenity began in a too-innocent tone. "You're rather cute when you're being sarcastic."

"I… I am?" He went red, startled. "I… wait! No, no, no! Ah…"

"Oh, look at this. You're flushed. You aren't getting ill are you?" I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing as she leaned over to check for a fever, face close to his. "Here. Let me check…"

I think I felt a rib crack as he went _redder_ and stammered, "N-no, I'm fine! Really! I'm fire!" He shot Serenity a wounded look. "I'm trying to be serious here!" She giggled and leaned back with a wicked grin. Still red with embarrassment, he addressed me, "Now, I told Serenity that I'm a bastard child raised by Arl Eamon…"

"Really?" Her eyes went wide and she kept the innocent voice. "And here I believed your story about the dogs."

"Andrastian flying dogs," he clarified with a grin.

I interrupted before they went on a teasing tangent that would make no sense. "I think you're intelligent enough to _not_ talk to both of us to just inform me that you're a bastard child. I couldn't care less about legitimacy."

"Yes, well…" Okay, whatever this was, it had better be a big deal. You can't just waste this kind of awkward build-up. "Okay, well, Arl Eamon raised me because my father, King Maric, asked him to."

…What? I blinked a few times before chuckling. "Now this is the part where you smile, tell me you were joking, and get to the actual point."

But Alistair wasn't laughing this time. "I wish. The status has caused me nothing but trouble."

"So, you're not just a bastard, but a royal bastard?" Serenity commented, thoughtfully.

"Hey, that's a good line. I should use that more often."

"Serenity. Alistair. We need to be serious here," I tried, and failed, to scold. "Alistair, you're… you're the dead King's brother?" Alistair nodded. "Wouldn't that make you the heir?" Unless the dead King had some bastards of his own hidden… wait…

'Alistair must stay alive. It's imperative.' That's what the King had let slip, way back on that battlefield. No, the King didn't have a child. Only a brother. A half-brother. That he had wanted to protect. _Needed_ to protect…

"No!" I jumped, Alistair's sudden vehemence scattering my thoughts. "No, absolutely not," he continued, more quietly. "If anyone is heir, it's Arl Eamon. He's not of royal blood, but he's popular and well-respected." How convenient his castle is silent, possibly due to Loghain. Or, at least, Howe.

I had a sudden thought. "Does Loghain know?"

"He was Maric's best friend," Serenity answered. "If he didn't, I'd be more shocked than I was at his betrayal."

"_Not_ that it matters." Alistair was very insistent.

But I wasn't convinced. "If that's the case, why tell us?" Why not let me think I've been traveling with only _one_ of the highest ranked people, not _two_?

"It might… Bann Teagan said it might come up when we talk with Arl Eamon. I didn't want you two not knowing. Nothing could be more awkward."

"Actually, I can think of a few," I commented dryly, wanting to lighten the atmosphere. "For example, walking in on your parents when-"

"I so did not need to hear that." We laughed, though Alistair managed to continue talking. "Anyway, that's it. So, if you two don't mind, I'll just pretend you still think I'm the idiot who wasn't lucky enough to die with the rest of the Wardens."

I grinned wickedly. "As you command, my prin-ow!" Serenity hit me. She _actually hit me_! And she hits _hard_, damn it!

She also completely ignored my wounded look, facing Alistair with soft, worried eyes. "You don't really think that, do you, Alistair?"

He stared at her for a moment, almost dazed. "…No, what I think is that I'm really lucky to have survived with you… two." He added the last word hastily, as if forgetting I was _right here_. Well, well, well. What _do_ we have here? It got even more interesting when he flushed and beat a hasty retreat.

"So, what's going on between you and Alistair?" I asked coyly as he left. "Something I should know about?"

"Hmm?" She was grinning and matching my tone. "Whatever do you mean, dear little Agrona?"

"You like him?" Strange. I felt like I was back at the Alienage, gossiping with Shianni.

"I find him amusing, entertaining, and strangely comforting," she answered softly, obviously trying to think of the words she wanted. "I trust him and value his friendship. So, yes, I like him. However, if you're doing that odd thing of confusing 'like' with 'love'…" She shrugged. "I… I honestly don't know." She shook her head, trying to dispel something. "Regardless, the sun will set soon and there's still much to be done."

"Right…" I sighed. "Well, let's protect the village."

She nodded, walked a few steps, and suddenly turned back. "One more thing, Agrona."

"Yeah?"

"When we get a good break, I… I need to warn you about something."

"More Grey Warden secrets?"

"Yes." She bit her lip, hand brushing against something around her neck. A chain? When did she get a necklace? "And about something absolutely horrifying."

"Like what? I don't fear death if that's the thing," I joked, laughing.

"There are fates far worse than death, Agrona." My laughter died at her haunted eyes. "And this particular one… well, let's just say I haven't slept well since Orzammar and leave it at that, for now."

…You don't end a conversation like that, Serenity!

* * *

><p>The night was cold and eerie. A fog had settled in the air, clinging to our knees. I glanced behind to check on the almost-full group. Serenity (with Kaiser) and Wynne were the only ones missing. Wynne had wanted to remain with the villager (they'd need her more than us) and Serenity had offered to keep her company. Kaiser, of course, didn't want to be far from his mistress.<p>

Though, Serenity admitted quietly (to me only, holding up her end of the bargain made before the Joining) that she was terrified and needed the extra time to calm down and pretend to be confident.

The knights fighting with us gasped in horror. I looked up to find corpses jerkily charging us. Disgusting… their entire _existence_ was wrong.

I was so glad we managed to find some lamp oil. I remembered the tale and how fire had slowed the things down, so we set some up as a barricade and ignited them with a fire spell. Some got through, of course, since they didn't feel pain… but many hesitated on the other side. Easy pickings for Leliana and Morrigan.

"Aim for the head and neck," I quietly ordered. "That'll make sure they stay down."

"Twould make sense," Morrigan agreed. …Wait. _Morrigan_ agreed with me? "The magic is most likely focused there, for now."

"So, let's just rip 'em apart!" I could get to like Oghren.

And he got his wish. Because at that moment, they were on us.

That being said, this wasn't nearly as hard as everyone made out. A couple of slashes, a couple of kicks. Really, I might have been able to take them on my own…

Something was really, really _wrong_.

The knights were mumbling the same thing as Oghren cut the last one in half. Something about the attack being off. Something about there not being _nearly_ as many as expected…

And that's when a militiaman came running up the hill. "An attack from the Lake!" he screamed, terrified. "We need help! They're attacking the barricades down there!"

…They _flanked_ us? What are we dealing with? Undead that kept their brains?

I didn't even bother to answer as I signaled the others to follow me down. The (kind, oh-so-brave) knights had opted to hold the rear. Ugh, I'll complain about that later.

As soon as I could, I checked the Town Square, where the barricades were. Let's see… The militiamen were holding strong… Wynne was healing and shielding as needed, not a lot of attacking from her…

…Where was Serenity? Where was Kaiser? They should be _right there_, damn it!

"She is brave." I glanced over my shoulder to see Sten looked at something among the horde. "She uses herself as bait to keep the bulk away from the untrained. And Kaiser fights alongside her, a warrior to the end."

Huh? I followed his gaze to find Serenity in the middle of the undead, covered in blood, wearing that creepy-as-the-freaking-Void smile, and turning the corpses into a red ruin. Kaiser was never far from her, tearing and slashing any corpse that _dared_ get near his mistress.

But… I could tell they were going to be in trouble soon. Because there were a _lot_ more corpses than we had expected… she was going to get herself killed…

So, I did what any _other_ borderline-insane elf would do. Jump down the cliff to get to the undead bastards faster and get them _away from Serenity_.

Then, I focused on _nothing_ but killing the rotten things that wanted to die again and dodging any of their (too easy to read/see) attacks.

It was a few hours later that the attack actually ended. That the corpses stopped moving. That I started thinking again.

I scanned the area, to get my bearings. Somehow, my trail of carnage brought me near the militia, who were looking at me in awe. Why? All I did was kill the undead… though now that I was looking, there were a _lot_ of corpse piles near me… Damn, did I really do all that?

"What were you thinking?" I heard Alistair yell. I turned to see that Serenity was the target. Excellent. Let him yell. I'd hit her and she had enough. Or too many.

"Hmm? Whoa, light-headed…" she wobbled, her greatsword bearing most of her weight. "You're really blurry. Still handsome though."

Alistair seemed part unnerved and part embarrassed. "Um, thank you?" She swayed again and he quickly steadied her. "Wynne! I think she needs a healer!"

Wynne rushed over to them as Leliana waltzed over to me. "Oh, how adorable," she cooed. "The Templar and his Noble Lady?"

More like the Royal Bastard and his Noble Lady. "I don't think they're that far yet."

She sighed in mock regret. "Oh, what a tale that will be. I must keep an eye out then for potential developments." She shook her head. "Regardless, I thought I'd tell you that all of our people are still alive and well and that I think the ones who went to Orzammar reopened wounds." She pointed at Wynne who was fussing over _both_ Alistair and Serenity. "That will be a problem in the morning, I think."

"I'll remember that. In the middle of whatever nap I'm going to catch," I cracked. She laughed. "You know, you have a nice laugh."

"Pardon?"

I shrugged. "Your laugh? It's pretty."

She blushed faintly. "Why, thank you so much."

Oh, I would remember this now. "Also, I've a gift. A silver sword of mercy necklace thing. From the Market. Completely forgot about it in the rush to get out of Denerim. Remind me when I wake up."

Her blush deepened. "Okay."

We lingered a little longer, watching everyone slowly reassure themselves that they had made it through the attack and Murdock ran around counting people. I was about to suggest we go ahead and turn in when I heard a gasp of surprise that became a triumphant cheer, one that quickly roared through the village. It took a bit to figure out what had happened.

All had survived the night.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Well, here's Redcliffe part one. I figured, factoring in timing, that Agrona's group would probably _still_ get to Redcliffe before Serenity's. Not by much, though.

It's mentioned in earlier chapters that Agrona isn't quite certain how Teyrn ranks in comparison to everything else, much less the Cousland family themselves. So, she finds out here. In the same chapter she finds out she's been traveling with the Savior King's bastard son. I thought it would be funny for her to find out back-to-back.

Clever readers will notice a significant change to Agrona's thoughts. It's entirely intentional and helps show a little growth. Also, any guesses on the strange visitor in the Flashback-Scene?

Next chapter is the second part of the Redcliffe quest, from Serenity's POV.


	22. Chapter 20 Castle under Siege

**Redcliffe – Castle under Siege**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>I was ten when I first visited Redcliffe castle. It was for Connor's naming ceremony and <em>everyone_ was showing up for the celebration. Literally. Only a handful of the Landsmeet nobles didn't attend and it was _only_ because of prior obligations._

_Of course, I didn't really care about politics then. I was more excited to see Eamon with his son (he and his wife had several miscarriages before Connor was born) and to see my brother for the first time in a year. He hadn't written _once_ during his year-long-trip with Teagan._

_The problem was, though, that _everyone _wanted to coo over the newborn. The poor babe was never left alone!_

_So, instead of making funny noises at the baby (Like Cailan, Fergus, and Anora), I decided to wander the castle, getting lost within minutes, and found myself near the stable._

"_What are you doing here?" someone asked me. I looked up to the hayloft to find a young boy (who looked strangely familiar, though I'm sure we've never met) with short brown hair and hazel eyes. Eyes that held curiousity checked by wariness._

"_Bored, so I wandered," I answered, smiling up at him. _

"_No visiting the new baby?" He swung down, wariness gone. "Everyone else seems to be."_

"_I'm contrary."_

_He gave me a confused look. "You're a bird?"_

_Huh? Oh! "Not a 'canary'! 'Contrary'!"_

"_Oh, that makes more sense. Sorry, my ears are still ringing from Lady Isolde, telling me to run here."_

"_Why would she do that?"_

"_I hide here when the King visits."_

"_Why? Maric would adore meeting you."_

_He shrugged. "I just do what the Arl says."_

"_Well, did he say whether or not you could play?" I grabbed his hand when he shook his head 'no'. "Let's go play, then!"_

_His eyes lit up. "How about the Lake?"_

_The following splash battle was the most fun I had in a while. At one point, I looked up to see Maric watching us, a mix of pride, affection, and _longing_ on his face._

_Of course, that's when the boy (I never did find out his name; I feel so bad for that) managed to dunk me, so I ignored Maric in favor of retaliation._

* * *

><p>Nobility: a fancy term for the greatest actors. Force a smile; force a confident air; force down pain and exhaustion. Wynne had done what she could for me, but she had to spread her magic out thin to save everyone. She was still resting from last night and thus was the only one of the group not trudging up the hill to the windmill. Well, okay, one of the two. Kaiser was guarding her, his leg still hurting from the carta-hideout-fight.<p>

I would have loved to stay behind, but that's not what a proper noble does. A proper noble does not lead the troops from behind; they lead from the frontlines.

Teagan was staring at the castle when we reached the mill, looking rather lost and forlorn. "There is still no sound from it," he said without preamble. "It's like its dead."

"So long as the blood of Guerrin lives, Teagan, Redcliffe will not fall," I declared, moving to stand next to him. "Just as Highever does not fall so long as a Cousland lives."

"Yes, that is true. But sorrow attempts to crush the survivor."

"I fervently pray you do not have to see what I did, Teagan. If nothing else, you should not have to see your nephew's corpse."

"So, Oren _is_ dead. I admit; I half-hoped he also managed to escape." He sighed, turning to look at me. "But enough of that. There isn't time."

"You wanted to speak to us here. Why?"

"I had a plan to enter the castle after the village was secure. There is a secret passage located in the mill here, accessible only to my family."

How surprising. Redcliffe has a secret passageway. "Where does it lead to?"

"The dungeons. Don't they always?"

"I escaped through the larder."

"Now that I think about it, _does_ Highever have dungeons?"

Yeah, but they're built into the cliff side. "No, we just throw all criminals off the top of the castle. If they survive, they're innocent."

"With humor like that, it's very easy to believe you and Fergus are siblings." He glanced behind me and his eyes widened in complete shock. "Maker's breath…"

I turned to find Isolde, wife of Eamon, running down from the castle gates with a lone guard. …What in the Andraste's name…?

"Teagan!" she exclaimed, smiling slightly as she slowed to a stop. I don't think she noticed the rest of us. "Thank the Maker you are still alive."

"Isolde! You're alive! What are you…? No, better question, what has happened? What is going on?"

"I don't have the time to explain. I slipped away as soon as I could and I must return just as quickly. And…" She glanced at the castle and looked incredibly worried. "I need you to return with me, Teagan. Alone." Why? That made no sense to me.

It didn't to Agrona as well. "You really think we're going to let him follow some random woman out of nowhere without an explanation? For all we know, you're leading him into an ambush."

"I…" Isolde scrunched up her face in slight disgust. "Who is this elf, Teagan?"

I stepped in front of Agrona, blocking her from view and hopefully checking Agrona's temper. "Isolde, it's been a while."

"…Serenity?" She smiled, face softening instantly. "Oh, I am so happy to see you. When we heard about Highever…"

"I was lucky." Extremely. I noticed Alistair moving to stand near me, not saying a word. Isolde's eyes hardened when she saw him. Ah, lovely. Personal drama, not what we need at the moment. "Tell me what's happened in the castle."

"Please, pardon my rudeness. I… there really isn't much time."

"Isolde." I drew myself up, tall despite the pain, and gave her a hard yet calm look. "That was not, by any means, a request."

"I… I am not certain what is safe to tell," she admitted, voice barely above a whisper and looking at Teagan to avoid my eyes. "There is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead walk and hunt the living. We caught the mage responsible, but it continues despite it. And Connor…" Tears filled her eyes.

Andraste, give me strength. "Is Connor alive?"

"Yes, but… but I fear he is going mad. There's been so much death. I cannot convince him to flee." She looked pleadingly at Teagan and I. "Please… I came for Teagan because I could not think of anything else to do. He could reason with him, get him to leave."

"Why do we not all enter together?" I asked. "Connor and I got alone well the last time I was here."

"I… I did not know you were here when I slipped away…"

…Ah. "There is more to the story than you tell, Isolde." Slip back on the stern-noble-mask. "What is it?"

"What an… impertinent…!"

"I am Serenity Cousland, one of the most powerful nobles of Fereldan. You are the _wife_ of Arl Eamon, with no power in the Landsmeet. I am your superior in politics and your superior in weapons work. I asked a question and I expect it answered, Isolde."

"An… an evil holds my son and husband hostage! I came for help!" She started tearing up again. "What more do you _want_ from me?"

"How about an explanation of what this 'evil' is?" Teagan suggested.

"Two mages that travel with us suggested that demons were responsible for the corpses," Agrona piped up. "Is it that?"

"All I know is that it is something the mage unleashed. So far, Eamon, Connor, and I are allowed to live. The others…"

"We can guess," I cut her off. "What about this mage? You've mentioned him a few times. What is he doing here?"

"He is an infiltrator, I believe." She paused before in the middle. A lie, or at least part of one. "He snuck in to poison my husband." Poison… The illness was really poison, as I guessed. Why is it that I'm right when I really don't want to be?

"Eamon poisoned?" Teagan was horrified. "Who? Why?"

"I do not know." That was true, at least. "Only that it happened."

"We need to decide what to do then," I said. I'd worry about the mage later.

"Cailan is dead and we need Eamon now more than ever," Teagan declared with a no-nonsense voice. He made his decision. "I will head into the castle with Isolde." I had to suppress a sigh. I'm certain that was not the best decision, but there's no arguing with a Guerrin. No one could figure out if Cailan's stubbornness came from his father or mother.

"Bless you, Teagan!" Isolde smiled warmly. "Bless you."

"Do you mind if I talk to Teagan a little, first?" I smiled sweetly before grabbing Teagan's arm and dragging him a good distance away without waiting for an answer. I still had no idea what was going on inside and Isolde was _definitely_ hiding something.

"Let me guess," Agrona began, as soon as we were away. "You're going to be a distraction so that some of us can slip inside."

"Looks like I'm not going to have to explain." He laughed quietly, handing his signet ring to Alistair. "This will open the door, just place it in the indention and turn. Once you're inside, Eamon and Connor are priority. Leave the rest of us if you have to."

"We're not leaving anyone alive inside," Alistair declared softly, holding himself just as Cailan and Maric would have. Why didn't I guess the family connection earlier? I guess because Maric was always very insistent that he didn't need to get remarried.

"Ah, I'm glad you haven't changed much in the last decade, Alistair. I am lucky that the Maker guided you and your friends here." He smiled warmly. "Good luck." He walked back to Isolde and together they left for the castle. Leaving the rest of us with a very bad feeling.

"We're just going to let him go?" Leliana asked. "By himself?"

"He'll be a good distraction," I said softly.

"And so, we're just letting him go," Agrona repeated, dully. "Alone. With no idea of what's in there."

I sighed, rolling one shoulder. The battle last night had reopened many wounds from the Deep Roads. "Sometimes, you must sacrifice a piece to capture the King." Though, like Maric, I hated doing so. Especially when it involved people I liked. Andraste's Grace, he's practically _Fergus's_ older brother and mine by extension.

"Ignoring that." Agrona clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "I vote Alistair and Serenity head in. Both have visited the castle before and should know where things are." She paused, eyes teasing. "Even with Serenity's lack of direction."

"I know where the places are," I defended as the others laughed shakily. "I just can't figure out how to connect them!"

Agrona continued as if she hadn't heard me. "And then I vote for Zevran and Leliana. Both have experience in… sneaking around." Spying, assassinating… I suppose 'sneaking around' is an apt euphemism."

Zevran nodded, grinning. "Traveling with two beautiful women and a handsome lad? Oh, this should be fun." Thank you, Zevran, for playing up the stereotypical Antivan persona. When I have more time, I'm going to figure out how much of a façade that is. You don't survive in the Crows acting like that without a _lot_ of luck.

"Very well," I agreed. "Those not sneaking in, wait by the gates. We'll let you in as soon as possible." Provided the corpses don't eat our brains or something ridiculous like that.

* * *

><p>"I remember this place," Alistair commented lightly as we looked around the dank and gray dungeons. "I locked myself in a cage here once when I was younger. Took them the entire day to find me."<p>

"What a delightful childhood you must have had, Alistair," Zevran commented. "Right up there with mine."

"Let's try and keep the jokes to a minimum," I suggested, moving to the door at the end of the small room. "I don't think the corpses have a sense of humor."

The wooden door opened to corpses trying to maul someone through a cage. Uh oh… or not. Something bright red shot through the bars to slice up the corpses. What was _that_?

"_Blood magic!_" Alistair hissed. "A maleficar is down here?"

"This must be the mage that Isolde mentioned," I commented, walking towards the cell. Another wave of power reached for me, but a simple Cleanse Area dispelled it. Well, it's nice to see that the Templar abilities Alistair was teaching me were going to be used at some point.

The mage was a mousy man wearing the garb of a servant of Redcliffe. He seemed young, my age at the most. He didn't seem like someone who could cause terror, but it's always the person you least expect that causes the most damage.

"Wait, I don't know you," he said with surprise. "Are you from outside?"

"Yes," I answered. "Who are you? Are you the mage Isolde mentioned?"

"I'm the only mage fool enough to be in this kind of situation, so I assume so." He sighed. "My name is Jowan. I was hired by Lady Isolde to tutor her son, Connor. Until I was thrown down here."

Tutor? "For unleashing the evil that is attacking Redcliffe?"

"No, for poisoning the Arl." I started at his confession. I wasn't expecting to obtain one so easily. "I was already imprisoned when all the creatures and killings began."

"What does that have anything to do with it?" Alistair demanded. "Mages can use magic from anywhere, yes?"

"Not to contact demons. Most would need lyrium."

"Most?" I asked curiously.

"I'm a blood mage, ma'am. I can use blood to access the Fade. But to enter the Fade, I'd need _all_ of a person's blood and the first time I would have even had the chance was when Lady Isolde marched down here with her men to demand that I reverse what I'd done. That's the first I heard of corpses and killings; I thought she was talking about the poison."

"You're giving confessions very easily."

"I… I don't like the darker nature of blood magic," he whispered. "To steal the life from another… well, the very thought terrifies me. I learned blood magic because… because of two dear friends of mine. They are… they're the stars of the Circle. Beautiful Solana, master of Elemental magic and healing and star pupil of the First Enchanter himself, and focused Alim, master of Spirit magic and the lone Force Mage of the Fereldan Circle, one of the few outside Kirkwall. Those two… I always felt so _minor_ compared to them. I was jealous of their ability, of their praises. And when Anders was actually around, it was even worse because he _ran away_ from the Tower so many times and he was _still_ one of the strongest healers. In a moment of weakness, I believed blood magic would give me more power, more control." He laughed bitterly. "Absolutely idiotic. Of course, when I realized that, I swore to not use it again. Later, I met this girl, who loved me for who I was, flaws and everything. I was finally _happy_. But then I heard I was slated for the Rite of Tranquility, which would take _everything_ from me." He paused as if realizing how much he was revealing. "The rest is history, more or less."

"So, how did you end up here?" I asked gently.

"Lady Isolde wanting someone to tutor Connor, secretly. Teyrn Loghain found out and sent me. I was to use the opportunity to poison the Arl. He… he said the Arl was a threat. He said he'd make thing right with the Circle if I did."

Threat? "Make things right? As a Blood Mage?"

"I don't… I don't want to live as a Tranquil. I didn't want to live on the run, either. I had hoped that I could get in there just long enough… just long enough to find Solana." He sighed again. "Its all my fault. I have to… I have to do _something_.

"And Loghain himself hired you?"

"Yes. I was brought to Denerim after I was caught, to await execution. By then, I just wanted to talk to Solana again. I hurt her the most in my escape; I just wanted to apologize for being such an idiot. At some point, the teyrn came to see me."

Loghain…! "You're certain it was him?"

"He looked like the paintings, so that's my best guess. I thought I was going to be executed right there, but he offered me a chance for redemption, a change to help the country. He said Arl Eamon was a threat and I saw no reason to not believe him. I mean… it was _Teyrn Loghain_."

I could understand that. "Can you explain why Isolde needed a mage anyway?"

"Connor had started to show signs of a child mage. Lady Isolde was terrified the Circle would take him away." …Right, if there was one thing about Isolde, it was that she was _absolutely protective_ of her precious son.

Wait… mage… dangers… demons… uh oh. "Is Connor somehow responsible?"

"It's possible. Even a child is able to tear open the Veil, if they're desperate enough. And without proper training, a demon could have easily tricked him."

"This is absolutely _lovely_." Fereldan's most respected general is apparently working with a betrayer, lent troops to said betrayer to kill my father, and paid a maleficarum to poison an Arl? And all to take the throne? No, that wasn't like Loghain… then again, neither was betrayal. Neither was leaving Cailan, his _son-by-marriage _and _the son of his best friend_, to die.

Andraste, there's a Blight. Are you making me deal with a coup as well?

And, to address the immediate problem, we have a child mage who quite possibly made a pact with a demon to protect his father from poison.

…I have a headache.

"I never meant for this to happen," Jowan whispered. "I… if there's anyway I can help, please… let me."

"He wishes to redeem himself," Leliana said, finally speaking up. "Doesn't everyone deserve that chance?"

"I'm not sure," Alistair said thoughtfully. "On one hand, blood mage. On the other, this is really unusual."

"And an unusual situation requires an unusual weapon." An odd bit of wisdom from Zevran. I was right about the hidden depths.

With a repressed sigh, I opened the cell. "You will travel with us until there is a point where you can separate safely." I glared and Jowan quickly moved away from me. "Should you waste this opportunity, I will kill you where you stand. Do you understand?" He nodded vigorously. "Then follow."

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip through the dungeons was more or less uneventful. …It's actually rather sad that I barely note the decapitation of the dead.<p>

Even the walk through the castle halls was uneventful. I sent Jowan scouting through, just in case someone had laid some trap. And it was during this time that I discovered something.

Somehow, someway, I was getting far too comfortable with this group of people. I was actually _complaining_ around them. "What a mess this all has been. And here I was, hoping to have a splash battle in the lake."

"May I ask why?" Leliana asked. "It seems odd for a noble lady to hope to splash in a lake."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a typical noble lady." Still… why not? "When I first visited Redcliffe, way back for Connor's naming ceremony, I met a… well, I _think_ he was one of the stable boys. We played together during my stay, often having splash battles in the lake. I remember the visit fondly." I smiled, lost in the past. Things were so much easier back then. "On the day of the ceremony, Arl Eamon got some of the Circle Mages to perform some magic trick with different colored fires, launching them high in the sky over the lake in pretty patterns. Everyone was crowded on the docks, packed together like rate. But the two of us? We were hiding on this lovely little hill overlooking the lake-"

"With a lone tree that was perfect for climbing and relaxing," Alistair finished, looking at me in surprise. Perfect. It matches my confusion. "And King Maric came looking for you and decided to just learn against the tree, watching with us."

"Yeah… but how…?" I trailed off, finally noticing something. Alistair's eyes weren't _quite_ brown. In fact, in this light, they looked green. Green and brown… hazel… "That was you?" Well of all the coincidences…

"I seem to have the same memory, so…" He grinned. "I remember your hair being a lot brighter, though."

"It darkened when I got older," I answered. "Hey, I never got you back for dunking me!"

"Uh oh." He became comically frightened. "Do I need to run?"

"You dunked a _lady in a lake_?" Leliana was mock-indignant. "Serenity, if you want help, I will _gladly_ assist!"

"Two women teaming up against one man? Sounds like a good dream," Zevran teased. "Nevertheless, if you feel it is too much, Alistair, I will gladly lend you my aid."

"Considering how crafty the two are?" Alistair laughed. "Yes, please!"

"Who's there?" An unknown woman called, frightened. "Are you… is someone actually _alive_ out there?"

Andraste's mercy… I had forgotten the whole reason why we were here!

Zevran waltzed up to where the sound had come from, his tension only noted by his hand hovering over his sword. "Well, what a pretty lady we have." He held out a hand. "Come here. We don't bite, unless you go for that sort of thing."

"Zevran!" I scolded, holding back laughter as Zevran led a very frightened girl out from an out-of-the-way room. "Come here, miss. We're here to help."

"Sorry," she whimpered. "There's monsters and everything is just…" Falling apart.

I noted Jowan returning. "Anything in the halls?"

"No, ma'am. It's really unusual actually. They must be congregated somewhere." Splendid.

"Who are you, miss?" I asked the frightened girl.

"Valena, the arlessa's maid. My father is the smith in the village." She looked around. "Is… where is everyone?"

"I'm afraid the monsters might have gotten them." And _became_ them. "It's not safe for you here. Would you mind leaving?"

"Can I?" She seemed really hopeful right then. "Really?"

"Jowan?" I called.

He answered near instantly. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Help the poor girl to the exit."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And then continue doing whatever you can to help."

"Yes, ma'am."

Either he's really meek or I've gotten really scary without realizing it.

As the two ran off, Alistair said, "We're not far from the main hall. The door over there actually will lead us there."

"We have a small problem, though." That was Leliana, running towards us. I hadn't even noticed she had disappeared. Oh, how observant I am. "It's locked."

"Great…" I sighed. "Anyway to pick it?"

She shook her head. "It would take too long for me. At least half a day." And we don't have that time.

I looked at Zevran and he too shook his head. "My specialty lies more in bodies than locks."

"Then, where do we go now?"

"The cellar isn't far from here," Alistair answered, pointing down the side-hallway. "It's connected to the courtyard, where the gate-lever is."

"Lead on, then."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, the courtyard was full of corpses. The moving kind. The moving and <em>attacking<em> kind. That alone wouldn't have been bad. I'm used to them.

No, we had a heavily armored corpse leading them. And _this_ one could use magic to pull people into range of his weapons.

Guess who was the favored target? That's correct: me.

Unfortunately, my wounded leg didn't take very to the whole 'stand your ground and fight' for long periods of time.

So, one minute I'm holding off the armored-corpse-thing and the next? I'm collapsing, leg crumpling beneath me.

I looked up to see the corpse grinning at me (Broodmother's hungry, tortured smile flashed through my head), raising its blade slowly to kill me.

Too slow. More than enough time to unsheathe my dagger and fling it into its neck. It stumbled back, momentum lost. Using my (relatively) good leg, I shot up and grabbed its arms, trying to disarm it. Yet, despite having a _knife through its neck_, it still had enough strength to hold me off. That is, until a greatsword snaked over my shoulder to decapitate it.

I turned to see that Sten was the wielder, looking at me like I was crazy. "Hi?"

"If your wounds are troubling you, you should not be on the battlefield," he scolded, bending down to grab my greatsword for me.

"They weren't until right then." I accepted my weapon back with a smile and looked around the area. I guess someone managed to open the gates because our rag-tag bunch of misfits (save Wynne and Kaiser) was in the courtyard, killing the dead again. I looked back down to the armored corpse and noticed something. "Did you happen to see where my dagger went?" Because it wasn't in its neck anymore.

"I think it flew." He gestured vaguely in a random direction. "Perhaps that way."

"Lovely." I sighed. "I'll have to get a new one." I wonder if Eamon would mind me stealing one from his armory?

"Head back to the village and rest," Sten ordered.

But I am a Cousland and I take orders from only the King. "No. I will continue with the others. If we end up fighting, I will stay out of the way. But I will not retreat and send others into a dangerous situation."

With that, I signaled the others and led the way into the castle proper.

And it was immediately obvious that there was something incredibly wrong from the moment we stepped inside. The feeling was confirmed when we entered the Main Hall.

It… It reminded me of some feasts. The amused guards watching for the off-chance of danger… smiling parents standing beside their laughing children as some jester entertained them…

But the guards here had vacant faces. Isolde wasn't smiling. Though, Connor _was_ laughing at a jester's antics…

But his jester was Teagan… and that was the creepiest part.

Everyone tensed, wincing at the performance. I slipped on my sweetest smile and walked forward. Agrona followed, murmuring, "Well, this is creepy. Who's the kid?"

"Connor. Eamon's son," I answered. "A child-mage who possibly summoned a demon."

"Possibly?" She glanced around. "I don't think there's a 'possibly' here."

"I like lying to myself. Don't spoil my fun."

By that point, Connor had noticed us. "So, these are our guests?" I thought I heard a child's voice somewhere in the too-low voice. "The one's who destroyed my soldiers? Ruined my fun?" He squinted. "The two in front… they led them, yes? I can't see them well. What are they?"

"They are women, Connor," Isolde stammered. "Just as I am."

"You lie. They're nothing like you. Half your age and _pretty_," he scoffed. "I'm surprised you haven't executed them in jealousy."

"Connor, please, don't hurt anyone!" Isolde begged, reaching for her son…

Who swayed, clutching his head. "M-mother?" That was a child's voice. A very, _very_ scared child's voice. "What's going on?"

"Oh, thank the Maker!" Isolde smiled, relieved. "Come here, Connor…"

Connor's face contorted briefly in pain before he snapped, "Get away from me, fool!" The too low voice was back. I had to grip Agrona's arm to keep her from throwing a knife. Ah, she's been learning Bard tricks.

Isolde turned to me, beseeching. "Please, don't hurt him!" she sobbed. "Please, it's not his fault. It's the mage's. Connor was just trying to help his father!"

"And he made a pact with a demon?" Without even looking, I knew Morrigan was sneering. "Foolish child."

"It was a fair deal!" Connor countered. "Father is alive and nobody tells me what to do!" If it weren't for the voice, I'd assume this was a petulant child talking, not some older-than-time demon.

"Nobody tells him what to do!" Teagan suddenly cried, laughing uncontrollably. I heard quite a few curses muffled in response. "No-oh-oh-body!"

Connor slapped him, stopping the laughter. "Uncle, I told you what would happen if you kept shouting, didn't I? Yes, I did." He suddenly faced me. "But let's keep things civil. What are you here for?"

I remained silent, thinking rapidly, before dropping my weapon. "I'd like to talk, Connor."

"What are you doing?" Agrona hissed. "Noble, did you hit your head?"

I ignored her, stepping closer to Connor. Oh, I was going to regret this. I just know it. But I had to try. For my conscience, if nothing else. "Do you remember me, Connor? It's been a few years. We played hide and seek." I paused, making sure a smile was back on my mask. "You couldn't find me and began to cry." Connor was staring at me, like he was looking at a familiar-stranger. "Do you remember? I came out of hiding then to ruffle your hair and reassure you that everything was fine. Teased you a little for crying when you were supposed to be a big, strong boy."

"Seren… ity…?" Connor asked… in just his voice. "You're Serenity… Father said… I could trust you…"

Eamon really said that? I'm flattered. I stepped a little closer. "I want to help, Connor. Will you let me?"

"I…" And the demon seized control again. "You're spoiling my fun!" He gestured to the guards… and Teagan. Oh, this isn't going to be good. "I intend to exact payment for it!"

And the feast became a battle.

Teagan seemed to focus on attacking me and me alone. Probably because I had been so close to reaching Connor. Charming. My leg still hurt and I had no time to grab my sword before he reached me. So I was dodging, unable to fight back properly, on a leg that protested each movement louder and louder.

Until it caved, just as it did in the courtyard, and I collapsed. Teagan swung his sword (at the neck, decapitation) and this time, I didn't have a dagger handy… but I had a good amount of luck. I ducked and lurched to my feet, moving as fast as I could. Leg, leg, leg… and _damn it_, of all the times for my _hands_ to hurt. Andraste…

My foot hit something. I looked down to find a wooden staff I vaguely recognized as Morrigan's. But that didn't really matter to me…

What did… was that it was the general shape of a pole-arm.

Hello, weapon.

I kicked it into my hands and whirled, smacking Teagan's arm hard.

He dropped the sword, but continued forward anyway. I think he was going to try unarmed fighting… Okay. Note to self: Living humans (at least, I _hope_ he's alive) lose any sense of intelligence when they get possessed. Either that or the demon hadn't bothered to read Teagan's memories.

Teagan was too smart to charge at me directly.

I hit him twice before he could even prepare a punch. Once in the stomach to knock him down and once in the head to knock him _out_.

Unfortunately, that's about all the fighting my body could take in this state. I swayed…

Only to be caught by Alistair. He seemed all right. In fact, only his shield was showing any damage…

…No. Wait. The 'Shield of Highever'. When did it become 'Alistair's Shield'?

I looked down at Teagan's body and then up to Alistair. "I hope I didn't kill him. That will complicate talks with Eamon."

Alistair managed a chuckle. "Yeah, 'we saved your village, but we ended up killing your beloved younger brother'. That'll go over well." He tightened his grip on me. "Maker's breath, what were you thinking? Don't do something like that again. _I'm_ the idiot one here, remember?"

"It's called being 'moral', not being an 'idiot'. Though the two overlap." I grinned. "So, no promises."

"In case you two didn't notice," Agrona said as she danced over, smirking. "Fighting's over. Connor ran off somewhere when the Bann hit the ground." She nudged Teagan with her foot. "And I'm going to collapse from laughter if you managed to kill him with a stick." Teagan groaned right then, rolling over to clutch his head. "Damn. I could have used the laugh."

"Agrona!" She merely laughed in response as she went to check on the others. Leliana and Zevran were on the dais, checking the bodies of the guards. If they were dead, they signaled Sten and Oghren to move them to the side… oh, yikes. How many of Eamon's guards did we kill? And where was…?

"Might I have my staff?" Morrigan asked, appearing out of nowhere. Alistair yelped, muttering something about sneaky-witch-thieves.

Biting back a laugh, I handed it back with a bright smile. "It's a good weight, Morrigan. Very nice for hitting people."

"I thought you slash people with your over-large sword, not beat people to death with a stick."

"Well, I do both. I learned pole-arms first before learning the two-handed style at Duncan's suggestion."

"Well, you are certainly full of surprises." And she actually smiled at me. "I am glad you did not die."

"Teagan!" I heard Isolde cry as she ran towards us. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, Maker, I like having my mind as my own again," Teagan groaned as he carefully sat up. Alistair reached down to pull him up. "I can't believe I charged Serenity while she was wielding a pole-arm."

"Blessed Andraste! I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you had died, after I brought you here."

"Is this what you were hiding, Isolde?" I asked. "That Connor is a possessed mage?"

"He's not responsible!" I'm not sure if she was just desperate or if she truly believed it. "There must be some way to save him!"

"Isolde, I assure you, I am not going to kill a child. Ever."

"I'm not sure if that's the best way of thinking," Agrona commented to my shock. "If he's got a demon gnawing on his soul, it might be a greater mercy to just kill him. And before you start yelling, noble, I was at the tower and I saw quite a few of these things."

"That is correct," someone said. "Connor has become an abomination and is no longer a child in the way that you think." Everyone turned to find Jowan walking into the room.

"Ah, there you are," I greeted him. "Did you get Valena out as I asked?"

"As well as some of the other servants. I couldn't think of much else, though."

"That's plenty." I smiled. "Thank you."

"You let him out?" Isolde… your voice isn't suited for shrieking. "He is the one who did this to Connor."

"I didn't summon the demon!" Jowan protested weakly. "Please, let me try to help…"

"Help? You _betrayed_ me! I brought you here to help my son and you poisoned my husband."

"Jowan is guilty of poisoning Eamon, as he has admitted. He provided the scenario that caused Connor to accept the demon's bargain," I interrupted, sending a cold glare at Isolde. "However, I stand by my decision to release him because he admits his guilt _and_ saved the few remaining servants you have. But his actions have not erased his crime." Or Loghain's.

"I took advantage of your fear, Lady Isolde, and for that I apologize," Jowan said sincerely. "I was told Arl Eamon was a threat and acted. I did not think this… that this could possibly occur. If I did, I wouldn't have listened to Teyrn Loghain."

"His help might prove useful," Teagan conceded. "But if Connor is truly an abomination and beyond help…" I saw the fear in his eyes. He was terrified he'd have to kill his own nephew.

"He still breaks through," Isolde insisted. "You saw that, Serenity. Please, I just want to protect him."

"Protecting him is what brought us into this entire mess," Agrona pointed out. "You protected him in secret and it escalated."

"Thus proving why I hate the current system so much. Honestly, who's bright idea was it to punish someone for something they were born with? They're no more dangerous than a child who picks up a sword and waves it around." I shook my head. "Regardless, we are far off track. What are the current options?" I paused. "Besides killing Connor. I will conveniently not hear that suggestion."

"There is an alternative, though I'm hesitant in offering it," Jowan said. "A mage could confront the demon in the Fade, without killing Connor. The demon controls Connor through his spirit, not through his body. We can use the connection between them to find the demon and slay it."

"You… you can enter the Fade?" Isolde said hopefully. "You can save my boy?"

"I can enable another mage to do so, ma'am."

…Wait… "Didn't you tell me that you could only enter the Fade through blood magic by using all of a person's lifeblood?" I asked.

"Yes," Jowan confirmed. "Which is why I'm hesitant in offering."

"So, someone must be sacrificed?" Teagan asked, looking more and more like his world was falling apart. Ah, Teagan…

"Let me be the sacrifice," Isolde offered, adamant. "If it will save my son, I will do anything. The choice is clear. Connor is blameless. He should not have to pay the price." She looked me directly in the eyes. "He shouldn't have to die for my mistake."

"Let me get this straight. Our choices are to kill a child who has no idea what in the Void is going on or sacrifice his mother?" Agrona groaned. "Maker and Burning Andraste! Of all the choices!"

"Is there no other way to enter the Fade?" I asked.

"Lyrium is the only other way." Jowan shrugged, helpless. "Only the Templars have access to the stores."

Yes, and there… wasn't… wait… Perhaps… "Agrona? Are there still Templars at the Circle Tower?"

"Last I checked…" Her eyes widened and her face lit up in a grin. I think she caught my thought. "It's not far away and they _owe_ me!"

"The Tower is still a few days away, round trip," Teagan pointed out. "What if the demon attacks again?"

"With what army?" Oghren demanded. "The one we slaughtered last night?"

"They were dead and re-animated," Morrigan helpfully reminded everyone. "Who is to say the demon will not do so again?"

"If that happens, then we shall merely kill them again," I declared with a confidence I did not feel. "So long as the demon itself does not attack, I see no reason to not try."

"In that case, I'm gone," Agrona said, moving to the exit. "Zevran, Leliana, you two are coming with me. What's the alternative? Just in case."

"Blood magic ritual," I answered, deciding the matter.

"Got it." And the three rogues left, leaving the rest of us praying they'd get back in time.

"Jowan, you will watch Connor," I ordered. "Any signs of something going wrong, you will perform the ritual. Send a messenger if that occurs. The rest of us will rest in the village, in case the demon decides to use it as a toy again."

"And you are seeing Wynne," Alistair said, grabbing my arm.

"Fine, fine." I sighed, resigned. "I'll go see Wynne. If she's awake."

"Your wounds need bandaging _now_."

"In that case, _you_ can bandage it. I think it's just my leg, though."

"…But… it's… rather high up… and…" His resulting blush almost made up for the pain.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Ah, I'm remembering why I was rejoicing so much when the party split. I'm having a hard time juggling them all.

For those who don't remember Serenity's pole-arm ability, refer to Chapters 4 and 6.

The scene of Alistair and Serenity actually meeting when they were children is something that came out of nowhere to me. I was trying to think of a Redcliffe scene for this chapter and it appeared. But I like the idea, so I went with it.

Jowan's explanation for why he turned to blood magic is seen if you, as a Mage Warden, choose to execute him yourself. I thought it helped give him more depth, especially for a Warden who _isn't_ a mage, so I brought it in. Feel free to give your opinion as to why he's confessing all of that. But you have to admit; he confesses everything else pretty easily. Perhaps he just needed to rant.

Anyone else notice that Teagan goes through something potentially similar to Serenity as the Human Noble Warden? I did. Maybe I'm just making connections where there aren't any but…

Next chapter: The conclusion of the Redcliffe arc in Agrona's POV… and a chance for the poor group to _finally_ rest.


	23. Chapter 21 Rest

**Redcliffe – Rest**

_Agrona's POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes, I wonder where you talent came from."<em>

_I paused in my shadow-sparring, turning to look at Mom in confusion. "Didn't it come from you?" It certainly didn't come from Dad; he was the diplomat of the family._

"_I had to practice very hard for a very long time to obtain my skill," she explained, smiling. "But you just take to it. Each time you palm the daggers you're a little better. It makes me wonder how I got a daughter like you."_

"_Like what?"_

"_A fighter by nature. Your instincts are astounding." Her smile widened. "Just go with your instincts when it comes to a fight."_

"…_Okay?"_

* * *

><p>The three of us ran the entire way to Lake Calenhad. We had to move quickly if we wanted to save Connor… We only stopped when we had to get onto the damn boat that moved too slowly. Even then, though, the rower moved the thing as fast as he could. Either he sensed our urgency or I scared him. I didn't care which.<p>

But the arrival landed us in the middle of _another_ argument between a templar and mage.

"Please help!" I can't believe I was begging. I was actually _begging_ for help. But it was a child who just did what he could to protect his family. I knew that motivation better than anyone else. What else could I do?

"I agree, Gregoir," Irving said. "Open the vault; we need to help the child."

But Gregoir was stubborn. "We're still clearing out the tower _and_ the boy is an abomination. The law is clear."

"Following the laws is what keeps you and the mages in the cycle that destroyed the Tower!" I snapped, losing my temper. "But _whatever_! If you so-called lawful folk won't help us save the boy, we'll go for the unlawful. We've a blood mage; we'll just use his ritual." Isolde was annoying and most of this was her fault anyway. I didn't mind killing her. Much.

"Blood magic!" Gregoir roared. "You're harboring a _blood mage_?" The templars and mages in the main room looked at us in surprise and horror.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair (long, it's getting really long). "Some guy named Jowan. He was asked by Loghain to poison Arl Eamon. That's what set up all of this; Connor wanted to protect his father and things went bad. Jowan said we could get into the Fade to help free Connor. We need either blood or lyrium to enter. We came here to be all nice and moral and law-abiding. But if you won't help, then screw you. I don't want to follow a law that tells me to kill a child when he can be saved." I glared. "I'll be going now."

"Wait a moment," Irving said, the only one in the room that wasn't staring at me in shock. "Perhaps, a deal can be worked out? Say, we obtain custody of Jowan?"

"Give me a reason to sell out the one person who's actually willing to help us without a price," I demanded.

"Unfortunately, as a blood mage, by law, he is to either become a Tranquil or be executed. He is also responsible for the severe wounding of several templars and mages. Then, there is his attempted murder of Arl Eamon, which _might_ turn into actual murder." I hate it when people are reasonable. "I'm afraid, unless you wish to damage your position, you will have to give him to _someone_ for execution. He is one of my mages and I would prefer him to face his fate here, among those who will feel pity, than in front of an unfeeling crowd beneath an executioner's sword."

"And I can't conscript him, can I?"

"I'm sorry, Agrona, but its my understanding that only the Warden-Commander, and those approved by him or her, can use the Rite of Conscription."

I growled. Damn it all. "Fine. Take him. But if Connor dies, no matter how or why, the bargain is _off_."

"Very well," Greigor said grimly. "I'll send some of the boys to the vault. Gather what mages you can, Irving, and leave before someone decides to blow up one of the study rooms again." …Again?

As the mages and templars scrambled to get whatever was needed for the ritual, someone grasped my shoulder. Turning, I found it was Solana, looking incredibly sad. "Yeah?"

"So, Jowan has been found?"

"Yes…" I was about to ask why when it became obvious. All mages lived in the Tower. She knew him.

She slumped. "I see. If… if you can… can you give him a message?"

"He's going to be brought back here."

"I doubt they'd let me talk with him." Tears filled her eyes. "He'll either become a Tranquil or die. They… no one will be fool enough to let me get close, in case I choose to help."

I wondered briefly if she meant 'help' as escape or kill. "I'm not giving declarations of love."

Startled, she laughed. "No, no! He's practically my brother! Same as Anders and Alim!" She shook her head. "Please, just… just tell him that I forgive him. Forgive him for lying, for turning to blood magic. And _please_…" Desperation bled into her voice. "Tell him that _I'm_ sorry for betraying him."

"If I see him, I'll tell him," I promised.

Her happy smile and relieved gratitude made me realize that even if I had to arrange to a temporary escape for him, I'd pass this message, that I'd be willing to do that to help this human mage.

…'Human'? When did they become that? When did they stop being 'shem'?

"Maker, blast Anders," Alim said, walking up to give Solana a gentle hug and me a warm smile. "Of all the times…."

"I know." Solana sighed. "We could have really used his help!"

"Who?" I asked, curious. That's the second time that name was mentioned.

"Anders, a friend of ours. Powerful healer, much better than me, though I kicked his butt at offensive magic." I could get to like Solana.

"He ran away from the Circle Tower again," Alim continued. "Which is a shame because this is a time he could have _really_ been helpful."

"Again?" I repeated.

"It's his seventh escape."

My eyes widened. Impressive. "And they don't kill him, why?"

Solana smiled wryly. "He's charming."

"And entertaining." Alim grinned. "He's very entertaining."

"You know, I'm certain you two can be quite entertaining yourself," Zevran said, walking up and slinging an arm around my shoulders. "Perhaps you would care to demonstrate?"

"I'm afraid, good elf, males are not my preferred entertainment," Alim said lightly, eyes turning hard as he addressed Zevran. "Handsome as they might be."

"Ah, such a shame. The ladies are quite lucky." Zevran looked to Solana. "Perhaps you, dear?"

"What do you mean by entertainment?" Solana asked… and I don't think she was joking. "Do you mean demonstrating some magic?"

"Ah, Solana." Alim sighed, patting her head. "How do you survive in the Tower?"

"What do you mean?" She blinked up at him. "I've gotten full marks on every test and don't let demons tempt me, so of course I survive."

"He means having sex, Solana," I said bluntly, elbowing Zevran in the ribs to get him to put a bit of space between us. "He's a flirt; don't take it personal."

"Oh!" She turned bright pink. "I… um… er… Alim!" She glared at the laughing elf mage. "Don't mock me!"

"I'm not!" he managed. "I'm not even sure why this is so funny!"

"Trauma," Zevran answered, showing surprising wisdom. "Laughter is a perfectly natural response to stress; your body is just trying to get itself back to normal."

"Keep talking like that and I'm going to think you have more on your mind than sex and killing," I teased, noticing Leliana waving at us. "Looks like we're heading out."

"Then we'll continue salvaging the Tower." Alim bent down to kiss my cheek. "It's good to see you again. Maybe next time, there won't be an emergency?"

"Sure!" I gave both he and Solana a hug before grabbing Zevran's arm and dragging him to Leliana. "See you later!"

Now… here's hoping the good mood doesn't get broken by a blood magic ritual or a boy dying.

* * *

><p>We arrived to find Redcliffe Castle in a flurry of motion. Frequent yelling and threats… oh, how pretty. Irving seemed to be the only one <em>not<em> picking a fight, calmly talking to Bann Teagan in the main hall.

"So, why are the templars threatening the guards around Jowan?" Serenity asked as she walked up. She was still wrapped in bandaged and favoring a leg.

"They get him," I answered with a growl. I was still annoyed about that. "It made things less painful."

"A shame, he's been useful," she murmured. "However, sacrificing a pawn on the board is preferable to sacrificing a piece that isn't even on it."

"I suppose. How's the leg?"

"Wynne believes it will scar, especially since I ordered her not to use anymore magic than necessary, just in case." She shrugged. "I got a lecture about overdoing it."

"And she's perfectly right. Next time you're wounded, don't go running around on a battlefield."

"It goes against everything I've been taught." She sighed at my glare. "But very well. Next time I am wounded and cannot fight properly, I shall stand down and avoid a fight if possible. This I swear on my name and heritage. Happy?"

"Very." That's when I noticed Serenity was carrying a very large sword. Not hers, unless she got a new one. Again. Though, this one seemed too big, even for her. "What's that?"

"This?" She glanced at the greatsword. "This, I believe, belongs to Sten or one of his companions."

"And you're practically dragging it to him?"

"Of course." She said it like it was the most obvious decision in the world. "It belongs with the Qunari."

"Pardon me for interrupting," Leliana said unexpectedly. "But why are you soaked, Serenity?" Huh? Hey, she's right… Serenity _was_ dripping water.

And she laughed at the question. "Alistair and I had a splash fight. I won. Sort of."

"Only sort of?" I teased.

"I'm hesitant to call it a 'victory' when it ended because Teagan needed to talk to him. We plan on having another one, though. I didn't even get to dunk him."

"Boys against girls!" I declared.

"Then, on honor, let us meet in battle at tomorrow's sun's zenith!" Zevran said overdramatically.

We almost collapsed laughing. The only reason we didn't was because we needed to make sure no one killed each other!

"Knights of Redcliffe, stand down!" Serenity ordered. "The templars are taking custody of Jowan upon the success of the Fade Trip. Do not impede them."

And, surprisingly, the guards listened without hesitation, immediately stepping aside to return to their posts.

"Has there been a change of power in Redcliffe?" Leliana asked.

"I'm the highest ranked person here and knights are taught to obey nobles," Serenity said with a smile. "The only one with the right to overrule me is Eamon, the lord of Redcliffe, and he's still in a coma." She hailed a servant. "Please fetch Morrigan. She's the one wearing the revealing clothing." As the servant scampered off, she returned her attention to me. "I'm going to give this to Sten. Can you tell Irving we're almost ready?"

"Sure," I agreed. She smiled once and dashed off, still easily bearing the too large sword. I signaled Leliana and Zevran to keep at eye on everyone and walked up to Irving.

"I see everything has settled down," Irving commented as I walked up. Bann Teagan was walking away, perhaps to check on Connor. "Good. I was worried there would be fighting."

"I'm still not happy about this," I said.

"I know. I'm not either," he admitted. "Jowan is one of my mages. I've watched him grow up. I do not like that I will outlive him. But to protect others, you sometimes must cut your own heart."

"That sounds unhealthy."

"Being a leader is incredibly unhealthy." He nodded at something behind me. I glanced to find Serenity had returned, happily babbling to Sten… who was actually smiling. Openly. Yeah, that's weird. "She hurts and hides the pain well."

"Her family was slaughtered recently." I found myself fingering Nelaros's ring. "My fiancé was too."

"Not to mention the army at Ostagar. You know what I'm talking about already. I hope you do not collapse under the chains as many do. Especially when two of mine have taken to you." He smiled and patted my head. "Now, we're almost set up. We just need the mage who will enter the Fade."

"She was on her way, last I checked." Of course, right at that moment, I heard Morrigan's distinctive voice (complete with annoyed tone) filtered into the room. "Never mind. She's here."

"Then let us begin."

Morrigan was surprisingly compliant when Serenity told her she was the one going into the Fade. Maybe the arguing had been done earlier? Point is, all she did was whisper something to Serenity, touch the lyrium pool, and went out like a candle. Wynne was quick to assure us that this was normal, that her spirit was sent into the Fade and she was merely slumbering.

However, it didn't change the fact that we were now waiting for Morrigan to defeat a demon. While we could do absolutely nothing. How… agh! How annoying!

"Well, Wynne is engaging the First Enchanter in conversation. Oghren and Sten are sparring because Sten wanting to… oh, what was the phrase…? 'Remember what it's like to have a weapon be a part of one's arm'…? Anyway, they're sparring and Alistair and Serenity are off doing something. We shouldn't interrupt them." Leliana's eyes danced as she rambled all that off. "Why don't we continue your lessons in the bardic arts? You're getting very good." Surprisingly, considering my personality. Bardic arts including infiltration and not causing a ruckus.

"Is she now?" Zevran piped up, again throwing an arm around my shoulder. At this rate, I'm going to get used to it. "Interesting indeed. You know, I think her natural grace would also work well with some assassin training. Do you not agree, Leliana?"

"Actually, yes," Leliana agreed thoughtfully. "I think she'd do very well with both styles."

"Providing you're willing to spill Crow secrets," I commented, grinning. _This_ sounded like fun.

"Well, they're already after my life." He shrugged, completely nonchalant. "Why not give more incentive? Besides, the chance to dance with such a beautiful girl? How can I resist?"

How did I know he was going to throw a flirtatious line in there? I'm almost becoming immune.

* * *

><p>Zevran smirked. "Move a little more silently, darling. I can hear you too easily."<p>

"Really?" I grinned. "I couldn't tell over _your_ clunky moves."

"Guard's down." He lunged.

"Yes, it is." I flipped over him, caressing his neck with my practice-dagger. "Kill."

"You're getting very clever," he praised, smiling. "You take very quickly to the arts. Though, a crow does not flip. Too dramatic. We go for quiet killings."

"You go for the already dead," Leliana teased, casually drawing back an arrow. Oh, great. I began running. "Good. A moving target is harder to hit. Normally." The arrow flew.

Again, I jumped up to avoid it, throwing one of the daggers at her, hitting her in the neck. "Kill."

"And with that, we lose." Zevran sighed dramatically. "Really, though, Agrona. You will never be an assassin proper if you keep jumping. It makes you a target."

"If I'm a target, then why haven't you two won yet?" I retorted.

"She has a point there." Leliana stretched and rolled her shoulders. Probably tired. We had been going at it for about an hour now. "Though, Zevran, I think you're rusty. There were a couple of times when you should have struck, but didn't."

"One can say the same for you, lovely Leliana." Zevran was all smiles. "You have the advantage of range, after all."

"Is that a challenge?" Leliana smiled sweetly, firing an arrow without even waiting for an answer.

"Who dances better, the crow or the bard?" was Zevran's response as he dodged and went after Leliana.

Leaving me alone to stare, more than a little amused. Oh, wait…

Taking advantage of their spar, I slipped away, running back for the keep. I needed to find a map to figure out where the dungeons were. I wanted to deliver that message.

Which is how I found myself in the Arl's study. I focused on the desk and opened one of the drawers to find something weird. A small Chantry amulet, covered in cracks, next to a small pot of glue. Why would the Arl have something like this…?

"Agrona?" Startled, I looked up to see Serenity in the doorway. "What are you doing?" My first reaction was to snap or run, but then I processed that she wasn't suspicious. She was just curious.

So I answered. "I was looking for a way into the dungeons." Oh, wait, I'd better explain…

"If you head down the hall, I think it's just right down the stairs." She didn't even hesitate? "Why do you look so surprise? You have enough sense to not stage a breakout with this many templars running about. Luckily, they're under the impression Morrigan is a Grey Warden, otherwise we'd be in quite a bit of trouble." She smiled slightly, walking to me. "But what are you holding?"

"Some amulet I found in the desk." I held it out. "Near a glue pot. I thought it weird. I mean, the Arl could just _ask_ for a new one. Why try and repair this one?"

"That is strange," she said distractedly, carefully taking the amulet from me to study it. "Why would Eamon…?" Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "Oh! Of course!" She took off running. _With_ the amulet.

I'm going to _so_ ask her later.

* * *

><p>"Well, this looks like the only chance I'll get to talk to you before the templars get you," I said without preamble when I descended into the dungeons. Jowan the mage was in the cell closest to the door. Rather cruel, actually, to place him so close to escape.<p>

Not that he was trying to escape. He was curled up in a corner, staying as far away from the bars as possible. He looked at me in surprise. "Um… I guess so. Why would you…?"

"Solana asked me to deliver a message." The shocked guilt on his face told me he was expecting the worse. "It's this: she forgives you and is sorry."

"She… what?" Oh, the boy looked so confused… and just the tiniest bit hopeful.

"She forgives you. For everything. And she's sorry for betraying you." I shrugged. "That's it. She's certain the templars aren't going to let her near you when you get to the Tower, so she wanted to make sure you knew. She wanted to make sure you didn't die thinking she never forgave you." I made to head back into the main part of the castle. "I'm gone. Do what you want with the knowledge."

"…Thank you…" He replied, so quiet that I could barely hear him. It sounded like he was crying. I guess… he really needed to hear that. "But, if you can, tell her there's nothing to forgive. I should have known she'd do the right thing. That was always her way. And I'm truly sorry for being such an idiot."

"I'll will," I promised, before dashing up the stairs and returning to the practice yard.

Everyone had cleared out by then, leaving me alone to practice my dagger tricks. Most specifically the knife throwing. It was useful, took a lot of work…

And unbelievably frustrating.

I growled as I just missed the bull's eye. Again. Ugh! I'm so _close_ and-!

"I think you're taking too long." I whirled and threw a dagger, only to see the speaker deflect it easily. Serenity, bleeding from her right hand. "And I deserved that for sneaking up on you." She studied her newest cut. "I think you reopened that wound, though. I should just wear gauntlets all the time. My poor hands."

"How bad are they?" I asked, feeling guilty that I had just attacked her.

"Wynne is certain I'm going to have scars." She seemed so nonchalant about it. Weren't human female nobles supposed to freak out when something messed up their so-called perfect beauty? "And I'm not the only one. Even Sten is going to have a couple. The Deep Roads left their mark."

"You going to tell me about that thing?" I asked. "The thing that makes you unable to sleep?"

"Later," she said. "I'm in a nice mood."

"Oh? Something happen with you and Alistair?" I grinned when she flushed.

"N-nothing like _that_," she protested, stammering slightly. "We were just _training_."

"Is that what it's called now?"

"Oh, you're impossible!" Her dancing eyes told me that, despite her incredibly embarrassment, she wasn't all that mad. "And here I was about to help."

"Help?"

"Telling you the reason why you aren't succeeding as well as you'd like."

"Oh?" I smiled brightly. "Please?"

"You could convincingly play a cute child if you smiled a bit more," she commented before obliging. "Trust your instincts."

"But…"

"That's the secret."

"But…"

"Do it."

"You're going to bug me until I listen, aren't you?"

She smirked. "Revenge for the promise."

"Spoiled little-!" I threw my last dagger over my shoulder, intending to march up and glare at her. Maybe even start a play-fight.

But her smirk widened. "Turn around." I did and gaped. The dagger had hit the absolute center. "When it comes to reading people, I am among the best."

"Bah, be wrong once in a while. I promise, it'll do you good."

She laughed. "I'm wrong frequently, but I hold myself with enough confidence that people assume otherwise. Besides, you seem to have incredibly good instincts when it comes to a fight. I guessed that when you stop to think, you begin doubting yourself and your abilities."

"I never doubt myself." Not really.

"I admire that trait."

I turned to stare at her. She _admired _something about me? "What do you-?"

That's when a servant came running up. "Lady Cousland, Warden Agrona! Your companion has awakened and confirmed the demon's demise! Lord Connor is perfectly safe!"

Well, finally. Some good news… followed by some… that was neither good nor bad.

Arl Eamon didn't wake.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone who was halfway sane was sleeping in the early morning, resting after all the ordeals. Morrigan in particular, having exhausted herself fighting the demon. At least, that's what I assume since she hadn't even raised a token protest when Wynne fussed over her.<p>

Now, we three Wardens? We were awake, training. Or, more like, Alistair was catching Serenity and I up with what Duncan was supposed to tell us after Ostagar.

"All right, so, it's hard to explain properly here without lovely little darkspawn to help, but…"

"Alistair," I growled playfully. "Just get on with it."

"Right, okay." He smiled shakily, eyes really sad. I guess he was remembering Duncan. "Basically, to sense darkspawn, you focus on the area around you. Kinda like when you close your eyes to concentrate on your hearing. Most Wardens are able to do this instinctively, but we three won't be able to for a few years. But we _can_ sense them by actively looking. It's actually recommended to practice every free moment, so that you can more quickly obtain the instinct."

"What does a darkspawn feel like?" Serenity asked. "I didn't sense them in the Deep Roads."

"Actually, you did. You mentioned quite a few times about how things felt 'wrong'. That's what they feel like, something wrong. Grey Wardens, by the way, have a sense of 'rightness'. Until the Taint consumes them." He paused, as if something had just occurred to him. "Agrona? Do you know about the Calling? I don't remember telling you."

"Serenity did last night. Along with more of what happened in the Deep Roads," I answered. "After she woke up near screaming."

"Broodmother?" he asked, placing a comforting hand on Serenity's shoulder. She nodded, reaching up to grip whatever it was around her neck.

"She didn't describe the process, though, just the end result." I looked at them both. "Care to ex-"

"No!" they chorused, shouting and bringing more than a few odd stares our way from the stirring servants.

"That bad?"

"Worse," Alistair replied instantly. "Far worse."

In that case… "Well, then, let's go eat!" I snatched both their arms and started dragging them to the castle. "I'm _starved_." That's when I noticed Alistair was wearing something around his wrist. It was something on a very thin chain. "What's that?"

"Oh, right! I needed to thank you for finding it!" Alistair smiled as he revealed the cracked amulet I found yesterday. "That chain itself was a little too small for my neck and I don't feel like trying to find a new one. So, bracelet."

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry for just running off, but I was excited," Serenity explained. "I remembered Alistair telling me of his mother's amulet and how it was broken not long before he was sent to the Chantry and I just _had_ to see if I was right."

"I'm still impressed you remembered. I mean, I was rambling and there was a lot on your mind."

"Alistair, you're important to me. Of course I remembered."

"Can you two save the flirting for _after_ I eat?" I asked dryly, grinning when they flushed. "Many thanks."

* * *

><p>Two hours after our leisurely breakfast, we had the promised splash battle. Sten and Morrigan thought we were insane; Wynne fretted we'd actually hurt each other or, worse, reopen wounds she hadn't the chance to heal yet. Kaiser took one look at the lake and flopped down on the dock, the absolute closest he'd get. Oghren did something similar, complaining that he'd be stuck in one area and that wouldn't be fair.<p>

We remaining five? We had _fun_.

It was actually incredibly hysterical. Here we are, two hardened assassins and three Grey Wardens, laughing and playing in the water like they were five years old. But it… it was _so much fun_!

"Gah!" I yelped as Zevran caught me right in the face. "Damn you, Crow! I'll get you back!"

"You must earn it, my dear!" he teased back, quickly jumping out of my range… and right into Leliana's.

Who promptly splashed him! "Hah, Zevran! That's what you get for aiming for a lady's face!"

"Two against one, eh?" Zevran carefully looked between us. "Not bad odds. I'll take them."

Hearing that, I looked over to the other two. Serenity and Alistair had focused on each other during the entire fight. Probably because of that old grudge… though I half-wondered if there was something more.

Serenity tackled Alistair, sending him under. He surfaced with a gasp, glaring at the laughing redhead keeping him pinned.

"Returning the favor!" She grinned brightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Remind me not to get you angry. That's an eleven year old grudge," he grumbled, pushing himself up a little more… and that's when it clicked to them that they were, at most, an inch apart. They froze, just staring… maybe…?

"Alistair?" someone called down from the castle. I looked to find Teagan on the ramparts. "Alistair?"

That seemed to break the spell. Serenity quickly got off Alistair and let him stand up. Both were blushing, Alistair more than Serenity.

"You better see what Teagan wants," Serenity said, not looking him in the eye.

"Yeah." He nodded and carefully waded out of the lake, also being very careful to not look at her.

Serenity stared a bit before turning to join us. Or, she would have if Wynne hadn't called, "Serenity. The water is pink near you. I think you reopened a wound. Come here." She obeyed the order silently, smiling slightly at me and, again, glancing back towards Alistair.

Methinks they're past flirting and into courting.

I'll need to think on how to set them up… _after_ I take down Zevran!

* * *

><p>We lingered a few days more much like that. Relaxing, training, sparing a few moments for fun. Making sure the demon was truly gone, waiting for wounds to heal (for Wynne to heal everyone as well as she wanted), seeing if Arl Eamon's condition changed…<p>

It didn't. Which brings us the current discussion/argument between Serenity and me.

"So, let me get this straight," I said, mildly annoyed. "I'm to go track down the Dalish and _you_ are going after the Urn of Sacred Ashes?"

"Isolde is adamant the Urn will save Eamon," Serenity explained softly. The bandages were _finally_ off and no one was surprised at the scars underneath. Serenity now had a very noticeable one of her neck. Strangely, though, I thought it made her prettier, more real.

"And we need his help." I groaned. "So, you go chase a myth and I'll go chase another? This job keeps getting better and better."

"One could argue the Grey Wardens themselves are mythchasers. Who believed the darkspawn still existed before now?"

"Point. Here." I handed her the books we found at Brother Genetivi's house. "Supposedly, the scholar found it. Might be useful?" And I must have the luck of the blessed since that pointless act seemed to have meaning.

"Thank you." She accepted the books with a smile. "So, it's two groups again? I'm having Kaiser remain here, to guard Eamon from someone potentially finishing the job."

"Yeah. Alistair and Sten are with you definitely. Perhaps Leliana?" I mean… _she's_ the religious one. If more sisters were like her, I'd actually _like_ the Chantry. Scary thought.

"Leliana wished to travel with me, yes," she confirmed. "Morrigan is also coming with me. Since she can actually _cook_."

I laughed. "Not Oghren?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "He's not entirely comfortable with me. Understandably, of course."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, you can't expect him to be comfortable around the person who killed his wife," she answered nonchalantly, as if saying 'Oh, it's going to rain today'.

"You…" I stared. "You… what?"

"I killed his wife. Not even in a proper battle." She shook her head in slight regret. "So shameful. I lost my temper, you see."

"You mind if I pretend you're talking about a life and not the weather?"

"In a few months, you might not even _have_ to pretend. I'll be regretful if only because she was Oghren's wife. I'm still horribly angry with her and it colors my actions." Her eyes flashed. "A noble, a _paragon_, charged with numerous duties. She not only failed in every single one of them, but she betrayed the very people who served her. She is the among the worst kind of people, a stain on the title she bears."

Note to self: Serenity takes duty incredibly serious. Obvious before, really obvious now. Yeah…

"Okay, so, let's continue planning this trip. Meet back at Redcliffe again?"

"That shall work." And we continued to work out the kinks and obtain supplies.

Since everything fell together so well, we actually ended up leaving the very next morning. My small group was heading to the Brecilian Forest, where the Dalish tend to roam while in Fereldan. Serenity was heading back to the Frostback Mountains, to a remote village called 'Haven'.

Everyone hugged each other farewell. Okay, everyone but Morrigan and Sten. Sten seemed confused by the concept and Morrigan called it an 'invasion of personal space'. But even _they _gave warm goodbyes, by their standards.

Thus, we all parted, like friends, to leave of the next leg of our Battle against the Blight.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Mostly a filler/rest chapter, but they need it. At least, I thought so.

Agrona's position on Connor seems to shift in this chapter, but… in truth, not really. She opted for killing Connor in the previous chapter _before_ finding out about the alternative option. Now that she knows a chance to save him, she's all for it because killing a child sits ill with her. Her speech to Greigor was spurned by temper and annoyance. ^^;

Because romances are starting to come out, I'm just going to admit that I have _no_ clue who Agrona will end up with. Currently, its between Leliana, Zevran, and Alim. It might not even get resolved until long after the story ends. My apologies to anyone hoping for a clear-cut romance for her, but unless she admits it fast, it's just going to be flirtation for her.

The teaching scene shows my theory for why you can still potentially get ambushed by darkspawn despite the whole "Grey Wardens sense darkspawn" ability repeatedly stated in game.

Everyone's splitting up again. Yay, less characters to juggle!

Next chapter: We're seeing Haven through Serenity's eyes.


	24. Chapter 22 Sacred Haven

**Haven – Sacred Haven**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>Fer?" I whimpered, lingering in the doorway. I must have been quite the little sight. Hair in pigtail braids, dressed in a loose nightgown, clutching my stuffed mabari… and near tears<em>

_Certainly not what my poor older brother was expecting to see as he groggily sat up. "Serei? What's wrong?"_

_I bolted for him, clumsily climbing into his bed and burying my face in his shoulder. "Stay?"_

_He immediately wrapped his arms around me. "Sure. What's wrong?"_

"_Bad dream."_

"_A bad dream woke my baby sister up?" he teased. "Shall I chase away the little monsters?"_

"_Dragon." Even at age three, I was fond of correcting him. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Dragon. And lady." I shivered. "Screams. Tears. Scary."_

_He rubbed my back soothingly and began humming a lullaby softly. A lullaby he'd later sing for his own son._

_A lullaby that chased away the dream and lulled me to sleep… that one time. The dream returned a few months later. And a few months after that. And a few months after that. Again and again and again._

_Like someone was desperately reach me._

* * *

><p>This place isn't even on a map, is it? Lovely. I wonder how the scholarly Brother Genetivi even found it.<p>

A cold, dark village on the horizon… according to the Brother, it's called 'Haven'. Haven for what? This ancient urn filled with miraculous healing properties?

I hope so. We need to return to Eamon… we need to find it…

But who was I doing this for? The Grey Warden or the Noble?

The Grey Warden, the Taint, is yelling at me to turn around, to meet with Agrona and help with the final treaty. To combat the Blight.

The Noble, the Teyrna, is yelling for me to keep going, to save Arl Eamon and ensure Redcliffe's safety. To save Fereldan.

Duncan… as much as I admire, respect, and love you… I do not think you did me a favor, making me a Grey Warden.

Especially since I still have no clue _why_ you would want me as one.

"Are you planning on going so far in one direction you will attack the Archdemon from the other?" Sten asked, coming up beside me. His blue-steel greatsword, Asala, was strapped to his back.

"It'll never see it coming," I quipped, still worried about my thoughts.

"Yes, I suppose even I would be surprised by my opponent counterattacking by running away and climbing a mountain in the middle of nowhere."

"We're not in the middle of nowhere. We're somewhere in the Frostback Mountains." Again. "And we're not running. Trust me, Sten."

"It is not an issue of trust, kadan." I still haven't figured out what that term meant; Sten refused to elaborate. However, I'm assuming it's an honor to be called it. "I trust you with my life."

"I hear a 'however' coming."

"Our goal is at stake here." He actually sighed. He had become more likely to break stoicism around me since I found his sword. "I fear you are deviating from your role, kadan. It makes you uneasy and your mind unsettled."

Role. That was something that came up a lot in Sten's talk of the Qun. In the Qun, you apparently had a rigidly defined role, determined at a young age. While at first I balked at the idea, after thinking, I realized how similar it was to how I was raised. I was born as a _noble_, proved to be suited for the role at a young age. I can't think any other way. Yes, I'm considered rather unusual for a noble (as Agrona is fond of reminding me), but it was still my _title_ and _role_.

As the noble, I was the Diplomat. The Manipulator. The one who _avoided_ fighting.

But now… now I had _another_ role. The Grey Warden. The Warrior. The one who ended things with blades instead of words.

It is… unsettling.

"I… Sten, the Qunari have only one role in their lives, yes? No other?"

"None that I am aware of," he answered. "Our roles are determined with precision and accuracy by the Tamassrans."

"I was born as a noble. I was born to protect, through any means necessary, my people and country." I sighed. "Before this whole mess, though, I have never once killed someone. Now... now I do it often. So often that I no longer _register_ it." I began massaging my left hand. The cold made the scars ache. "I was the diplomat. I ended things with words, not weapons. I was the one who _avoided_ fights, sometimes at the cost of personal dignity. Now, though? I am shoved into the role of a Grey Warden. One that I feel I am not entirely suited for."

"You have done well in the time I have been here."

"Perhaps. But the first time I felt I actually had a grip on things, completely, was at the Assembly. Okay, maybe a little before when talking with Bhelen, but…" I shrugged, helplessly. "I prefer talking. I prefer manipulating, as horrid as it sounds. I… I do not like the weight of my weapon. I do not like bearing the weight of so many dead lives." Casteless dwarves… human bounty hunters… Andraste's Mercy, for all I knew, the darkspawn had some sort of hidden culture and intelligence. If so, I had obliterated their potential and futures as well.

"Why become a Grey Warden, if you feel you are unsuited for it?"

"I was conscripted and I refused to roll over and die in the dirt while Howe celebrated in my bloodstained home." Well, refused once I went past the initial stage of grief. Highever's flames flickered in my mind as I felt myself go colder. "So, I make do."

"And remain uncertain in this new role."

"Yes." For I am the pawn pretending to be King. "I do not know whether I do this specific task for my role as a Warden or my role as a Noble. But it will, hopefully, gain us the troops needed to combat the Blight and, with luck, both roles will be appeased."

"And so we go looking for sacred dirt."

Startled, I laughed. Oh, I hope Leliana didn't hear that. "It is believed to have mystical healing powers. How, I have no idea. But I'd storm the Black City to keep my country safe and, for now, it is dependent on healing Eamon."

"You killed a woman who could have kept your country safe earlier, in the Deep Roads."

"A country is not the land, Sten," I countered tartly, more so than I should. Branka was still a sore spot. "A country is the ideals and people. Perhaps the golems could have saved the land, but at the cost of what we hold dear. She was oathbreaker and betrayer and I would have been betraying my _country_, the ideals and the people who hold them, by siding with her." I pushed down the urge to huff and pout. "I will not be a Grey Warden who abandons what she holds dear."

He merely smiled slightly and nodded. "I have spoken my piece. You seem now far more certain of our course. Lead the way."

Startled, I smiled back. "Thank you."

That's when arguing filtered back to us. I looked ahead to see Alistair and Leliana talking to a guard, who was being incredibly rude, and Morrigan looking ready to just freeze him to death.

Well, this is the start of a lovely visit, yes?

* * *

><p>It took me about five minutes to calm the guard and I learned very few things. 1) Haven does not suffer outsiders. 2) It has a Revered <em>Father<em>, not Mother, as was the norm. 3) All people were apparently _required_ to attend the Chantry, unless they had a very good excuse, which was also extremely unusual. 4) There was a dark secret hidden here.

However, I did manage to convince the guard to let us in to restock our supplies and rest a little. He seemed disgruntled when I got that out of him.

"Alistair? Sten?" I said softly. "Will you two find the store? We girls will wait here."

"And gossip a bit, yes?" Leliana giggled. "Please?"

"Hmm… there _are_ a few questions I would like answered." Morrigan smirked, making a shooing motion at the boys.

"Sure, make Sten and I do the manual labor." Only Alistair's eyes betrayed his teasing mask. "All right… let's see. The store was up the hill, yes?"

As soon as Alistair and Sten left earshot, Leliana leaned in and whispered. "Not that gossiping wouldn't be fun, but I'm assuming you have a plan?"

I smiled and giggled, acting the part of the empty-headed girl. "Of course. We're breaking into one of the houses."

"Oh, even better!"

"That one," Morrigan said, nodding to an unlit house. "There is something… almost _wrong_ with that house. I do not know what. Tis just different enough from a demon that I know it cannot be one."

"Then, let's head there," I commented, casually strolling towards the house while keeping one eye on the guard. Good, he hadn't realized what we were doing…

Until we were right in front of the door. "Hey!" he roared. "What are you three doing?"

We quickly dashed inside and barred the entrance. I braced myself against it just in time for something to slam into it. "Well, that was rude," I cracked. "I wonder what caused that sort of reaction."

"Maybe that?" Leliana whispered, looking very pale.

As the something slammed into the door again (frame warping; did you feel the same sort of panic, Ser Gilmore?), I glanced up and saw, hidden in the corner, an altar covered in a dark red liquid.

Andraste's Mercy…

"That is human blood," Morrigan answered the unspoken question. "With that amount, it is safe to assume the victim did not survive."

"Or victims." I was feeling ill. It didn't help the altar was the _perfect_ size for a small child. "Any ideas for why?"

"Oh, there are quite a few spells which call for blood sacrifices. All old and dark, of course. Not even Flemeth would touch them." Morrigan shook her head. "That will explain the feeling, though. The lingering power of blood magic. Though there is still something over odd about it."

"Lovely." I so needed to hear that.

"Speaking of lovely," Leliana cut in, looking out the window. "I think Alistair and Sten are fighting the villagers."

"Huh?" I leaned over to look outside. Sure enough, Alistair and Sten were killing villagers.

Unfortunately, the 'leaning over' brought my weight off the door and the guard burst through. I turned around quickly and flipped my knife out of its sheathe and into the guards neck.

…Before Highever's fall, I would have at least attempted to talk my way out. Like I needed another showing of how much I had changed.

I just waltzed out, not even bothering to retrieve the knife. I still had my greatsword and dagger; I'd be just fine.

I'll have to remember to steal another knife from Redcliffe's armory, though.

"Of course letting the boys go off on their own would cause a fight," I called as the two killed the last of the villagers. "Though, I expected the behavior from Oghren and Zevran, not you two." I sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "I trust there's a good reason?"

"Would 'they attacked first' count?" Alistair snapped. He had become more say what he was feeling since Orzammar. Good, must encourage that. "I thought so!"

"The villagers attacked first?" To say Morrigan was skeptical was an understatement. "They attacked armed men on their own?"

"It was after we found the dead knights behind the store counter," Sten explained to her before giving me his full attention. "We have full supplies, more coin, and these odd sweet things."

"Sweet things?" I asked, confused. He held up a bag and pulled one out. It took me a bit to recognize it. "Cookies? You stole _cookies_?"

"Is that what they're called? The Qunari have no such things." He promptly tossed the cookie into his mouth. "This should be rectified."

"I'll keep it in mind." I was still trying to grasp everything. "I had no idea you had a sweet tooth, Sten."

Sten looked at me confusedly. "My teeth aren't sweet."

"It's an expression. It means you like sweets."

"How did the conversation go from 'oh, the villagers are trying to murder us!' to 'lookie! Cookies!'?" Alistair has a very expressive voice and face.

"But why would they attack?" Leliana asked, fully bringing us back to the topic. "It makes no sense!"

"There is a dead knight and a bloody altar," Morrigan pointed out. "Tis obvious the reason why. There is a secret being kept, one they will not allow outsiders to learn."

"Blood altar?" Alistair asked. "Do I even-"

"No, idiot." "You don't." "Broodmother level."

He blinked at our simultaneous answers. "Oh… kay…?"

"The guard mentioned the villagers were at the Chantry, right?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Where is it?"

Alistair pointed to the largest hill. "Up there, according to the shopkeeper."

"Then, let's go."

* * *

><p>We found more villagers on the way up, immediately attacking us despite having no armor or weapons. What in Andraste's name is going on?<p>

The next odd thing was the Chantry itself. Not the building, it looked fairly normal. But the door was locked. The doors of a Chantry are never locked. I think it's actually against the law.

Leliana said that it wouldn't take her long to pick it. I opted for that since it would be a lot quieter… and give me a chance to talk to Alistair about something.

"Alistair, you should be more confident," I said as soon as we were out of earshot of the others.

He stared, confused. "I… what?"

"You need to be more confident."

"I heard you the first time."

"I wasn't sure if your ears were ringing from Morrigan's yells."

He grinned slightly, remembering how we first met as children. "No, not yet."

"That being said, do you need me to repeat it a third time?

"No…" He looked at the ground, hesitant. "But, what are you talking about?"

"You don't need to wait for me to say something. You've been starting, but then you'll realize what you're doing and backtrack. You don't need to do that. Look, I know you'll hate me for saying this-"

"I could never hate you," he interrupted.

And I felt myself blush, but resolutely continued, "But you are a _lot_ like Maric, who was intelligent, and I'm pretty certain Maric had a good enough taste in women to choose someone with a good mind and sense. Which means you don't have much to worry about. You've a good head, use it."

"And what if I do something wrong? Will you get mad?"

"Alistair." I sighed. "There is no circumstance where I will be angry for you taking initiative. I will _never_ get angry with you for voicing an opinion. You don't my permission to do anything."

"But…"

"Alistair, you're no longer in the Chantry. You can make your own life, now." I smiled. "Don't be afraid. I'll stand by you for as long as I can to help you get on your feet."

He blushed. "Thank you."

"I want help. I'm not trained to take command of a battlefield and I'm scared that I'll do something wrong and get us all killed."

"You haven't done that yet," he pointed out.

"Broodmother was a close thing," I countered. "Maybe next time, I'll lead us to a dragon's nest or something."

"What are the chances of a dragon being nearby?"

"Alistair, we're Grey Wardens."

"Okay, point taken." He smiled. "I'll try, okay. I'm… I'm not used to it. Everything in my life has been decided for me."

"I know," I whispered. "But…"

"Door's picked," Leliana called. "Ready when you are. But take your time, I'm sure everything can wait for your moment."

Moment? Ah! I dropped Alistair's hand and, blushing, retorted, "we'll be right there!" I glanced at Alistair. "Just think about it, okay?"

"Sure." …Why did he have such a nice smile? "I'll do that."

We walked over and I gestured for them to open the door.

Right before we went in, Morrigan whispered, "Do let me know if I need to brew potions to ward off pregnancy."

I didn't even have the chance to retort as everyone inside focused on us as we walked inside.

"Ah, welcome, pilgrims," the Father in the back greeted us. "I had heard visitors were wandering through the village. Have you enjoyed your time in Haven so far?"

Cautiously, I signaled the others to stay where they were and made my way to the Revered Father. "I'm afraid I no longer have patience for playing games. I am aware this village is not normal, so will you indulge my wish to not pretend it is?"

"Oh, I suppose," he agreed. "We wish to stay hidden so that we stay protected. We have been charged with a duty and we must succeed at all costs."

"Even at the cost of lives?" I asked. "We saw the bloodied altar and corpses, your Reverence."

"So, even while accusing, you maintain politeness?" He shrugged. "You are not owed an explanation. As I have stated, we have been given a sacred duty and failure to protect Our Lady would be a greater sin than anything we could do. All will be forgiven."

"Your lady? Do you speak of Andraste and her ashes?"

"Ah, so you are like that Brother, come hunting for our most sacred treasure." He shook his head. "Regrettable, but we have our duty."

…Do I talk like this? Constantly repeating 'duty'? Andraste's mercy, I hope not. He sounds insane. "Is the Brother alive?" I glanced at one of the few windows in the place, high in the wall. The sun was just starting to peak through. Was it really so early?

"When I left him last. But it shall not matter to you." His hands glowed. "You shall be sent for judgment." He blasted a lightning bolt at me, which I hastily dodged, landing right in the sun patch. The bolt was apparently the signal to start battling, because I could hear the yells and yelps of fighting.

"I really don't want to fight," I protested, angrily shoving my hair out of my eyes. It was _just_ long enough to get annoying now.

And the Father stilled, staring at me in shock. "That… that sheen…!" he breathed. "Your eyes… that sheen…"

"What are you going on about?" I asked. I'm aware my blue eyes had an odd silver sheen. I've always had it… What was the big deal? It was just a weird coloring.

"You have our Lady's favor… but why…?"

Huh? "Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

He ignored me. "Why would an _outsider_ have it? Why would you attack us?"

"You're trying to kill us!" I snapped. "If you'd calm down and explain things…!"

"No, no! This is merely a test, a trick. It _has_ to be!" His eyes took on a crazed light. "You're a demon who is merely pretending!" He launched a lightning bolt at me, one that I easily dispelled. I'm becoming more and more grateful for the Templar training. "How dare you claim our Lady's favor?"

"I'm not claiming anything! I don't even know who you're talking about!"

He launched another lightning bolt and again I dispelled it. "You claim lies, even now? Why, then, do you have that sheen?"

What in the Void is with his obsession with my eyes? "I was born with them!"

"Lies!" Another bolt and another dispel.

"_Child, repeat after me, please."_ Huh? Who? _"They defy my betrothed, defile my name. Please, be my warrior, my champion, for just a little bit." _I… I suppose… _"Thank you. Now, repeat. 'Those who oppose thee shall know the wrath of heaven.'_" Andraste 7:19.

"Those who oppose thee shall know the wrath of heaven," I whispered. "Field and forest shall burn. The seas shall rise and devour them. The wind shall tear their nations from the face of the earth. Lightning shall rain down from the sky." My sword began to glow as silver fire wrapped itself around the blade. "They shall cry out to their false gods and find silence."

"_Charge."_

I obeyed. When I was close enough, I swung the blade, easily cleaving the Father in two. The silver fire danced around me, consuming the attackers (villagers), both dead and living, before caressing my armor and weapon.

"_Ah, I like you. I can't wait for you to find me." _Find…? Oh, the woman who kept reaching out…? _"Yes. Now, my fire is yours. Have fun!"_

"Have fun?" Leliana asked me with a small smile. "Show off."

"Is it showing off when you had no idea what you were doing?" I countered, looking around. There was a fine layer of ash on the floor. "Any guesses?"

"It looked like a Holy Smite," Alistair said. "But normally, the fire is white, not silver. Not that you can tell much of a difference, but…" He shrugged. "You wanted a guess."

"And let's just go with that." Something shiny caught my eye and I looked down. In the ashes of the Father was a medallion, bronze with the symbol of Andraste on it. I bent to pick it up. Not even warm. Why did the flame leave this intact when everything _else_ was destroyed?

…No, a question for another time. Better one: Where is Brother Genetivi?

"Search the area," I ordered. "We have to find the scholar."

It was very quiet as we searched, the silence only occasionally broken when someone stirred up the ashes too much and launched a coughing fit.

That is, until I heard Leliana cheer, "Secret door!" Ah, splendid! Maybe he's there?

"Well, let's hope there's no traps hidden about," I joked half-heartedly.

Leliana pressed in a brick and the wall swung open. Classic trick. She peaked in and gasped. "There's someone in here!"

We all ran in to see a middle-aged man dressed in ragged clothes lying on the ground. When he saw us, he sighed and carefully sat up. "So, have they finally decided to finish me off?"

"No, I'm here to help," I said gently, kneeling down beside him. "I'm Serenity. Arl Eamon is ill and his wife is convinced the Sacred Ashes would heal him. Some of my friends discovered your research and sent me here."

"Ah, then we have a common goal." He smiled shakily. "The Urn is just up in these mountains. The villagers didn't think to watch their words around a pain-filled old man."

"Can you give us directions?"

"I can lead you directly, if you do not mind moving at a hobbled pace." His eyes took a calculated gleam. "The doors are locked and I know how to make the key."

"I'm afraid we do not have time for you to forge a key."

"No, no. It is hidden in the form of a medallion, the one the Father here wears."

Well, isn't this lucky? I dangled the medallion in his face. "This one?"

"Yes. There's a certain configuration that will reveal the key. I can do that."

…He reminds me of Aldous. "Are you sure you can make it?"

"I do not think we can make it by nightfall, but it truly isn't far. Besides, for the Urn, any pain is worth enduring."

Yes, just like Aldous. I held out a hand to him. "Then here. Let's get going."

"Ah, thank you." He let me pull him up and immediately began leaning on me. I'd have Morrigan check on him later; I think he's more wounded that he's letting on. "I shall be very grateful to leave this thrice-damned Haven."

Haven… Haven for what? Murderers? Cultists?

For people driven mad by duty?

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

I'm thinking of changing the title back to it's original "The Commander and the Queen". Thoughts?  
>Ah, Haven. Fun little place. For those who don't remember the silver sheen in Serenity's eyes, refer way back to chapter 2b) Betrayal.<p>

Serenity's thoughts at the beginning… is something I actually thought of only recently. Yeah, Arl Eamon helps… but he could have just as easily not. He could have been a complete jerk or he might not have _had_ an army to send (either eaten by the corpses or killed by the cultists). Also, the Sacred Ashes weren't guaranteed to work and Eamon could have just as easily died while they were traveling. So, why would the Warden waste so much time on something that might not work or help, when the Archdemon is basically right underneath the surface, preparing an army? Why not just go for the treaties and leave it at that.  
>This is where Serenity's noble upbringing comes into play. Eamon is a fellow noble, a reasonable one who wants what is best for Fereldan. Fereldan has a <em>pretender<em> trying to take the throne (not going into whether Loghain actually wants it or not), just like when Orlais invaded. Serenity's duty as a _noble_ would prevent her from doing anything that would _hurt_ Eamon and losing a potential ally for saving Fereldan.  
>Thus… a sense of conflict, one that I think Sten would pick up on. Okay, maybe not, but he seems reasonably perceptive and has a much better view on "roles" than I think Leliana, Morrigan, and Alistair would. Especially Morrigan, whose whole reason for traveling with the Wardens is to subvert their "role""destiny" to die slaying the Archdemon.

The scene with Alistair is, basically, his "hardening" conversation. No, I'm not bringing in Goldanna. For one, I don't like her (I'll admit to being incredibly giddy when I killed her via Darkspawn Chronicles DLC). For two, that quest serves no purpose but to kick Alistair while he's down. For three, Denerim won't show up again until the Landsmeet and, at that point, there's a lot more things to worry about! So, here? ^^;

…Long author's note is long.

Next chapter: Agrona with the Dalish.


	25. Chapter 23 The Living Dream

**Brecilian Forest – The Living Dream**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>The dogs were underfed. Anyone could see that.<em>

_They were hungry, desperate, and what they believed to be 'free food' had come near them._

_But that 'free food' belonged to my cousins. And they attacked them._

_Which meant I attacked back._

_One of them snarled and lunged. I sent him flying back with a vicious kick. Another managed to snap my arm. A quick scratch across the eye sent him yelping away._

_Shianni and Soris were somewhere in the alley behind me. Soris was whimpering; Shianni was yelling encouragements. Sometimes, one of them would toss me something they found in the alleyway, to use as a weapon until it broke._

_I had gone through three such weapons. My hands, arms, and legs were bloody. But I held strong. I wouldn't let a threat anywhere near them._

Finally_, someone got the guards to actually move and chase off the dogs. The Alienage adults swarmed us, each one spouting off a list of ridiculous things that needed to be done, ranging from care to punishments._

"_Agrona, child, you're covered in blood," Valendrian said softly, using some clean scraps of cloth to bind the worst of the bleeding._

"_They attacked Shianni and Soris," I explained, half-daring him to scold me for being reckless._

_Instead, he chuckled. "Well, you're quite the little wolf, aren't you?"_

_And he rarely called me anything else after that._

* * *

><p>Why can't obtaining aid be painless? Honestly. Abominations, succession crisis, the walking dead and demons, and now? Werewolves.<p>

So, now I have to find this Witherfang in the middle of a giant forest.

And I swear the trees are following us.

Looking around, I was reminded of the Korcari Wilds, actually. The great wooded area that would be quiet if not for interlopers.

Back then, I was the main reason for the loudness. Annoyed by the humans I was traveling with, I needled and berated Daveth and Ser Jory. Daveth took it in good humor while Ser Jory frequently spluttered and justified. I left Alistair alone because he was constantly checking the area, making sure we weren't ambushed… until he fell back to chat with Serenity. Looking back, I think he was interested since the beginning. He sounded almost jealous back at Lothering when she dreamed of the King… And Serenity was off-limits for teasing because she was… unnerving. A threat to everything I had assumed true.

Now, though, I was… I was the Alistair, constantly checking the area for a possible ambush. Zevran was me, teasing and cajoling the Daveth (Oghren) and Ser Jory (Wynne). Though, I certainly didn't _flirt_ with Ser Jory. Especially not so… bluntly. Well, either that, or Zevran _really_ wanted to get into Wynne's blouse.

Zevran flirted with everyone, though. Except Oghren and Alistair. …And Serenity, now that I thought about it. Strange… hmm… I wonder if he'd answer if I asked…

"Zevran," I called.

Wynne shot me a grateful smile as Zevran loped to my side. "Yes, beauteous Agrona?"

"Why do you not flirt with Serenity?" The closest he got was… well, they were just _compliments_. Not really flirtation.

"I do flirt with Serenity."

"Not as bluntly as you do me. Or Wynne. Or Morrigan." Though his 'flirtation' with Wynne was more teasing and Morrigan… for Morrigan he seemed to be using it as a shield to say 'you're planning something and I will kill you if it causes the deaths of anyone in this group.'

Needless to say, I am not nearly as angry about his flirtations as I was earlier.

"Yes, well…" He seemed embarrassed. "Believe it or not, I _do_ have a Code of Honor with my flirtations. I do not flirt with a woman so… _taken_ as she is. It'll just make the other more uncomfortable and less likely to actually make a move."

"She and Alistair are barely in the flirting stage." According to them. My opinion? Well, let's just say that I'm going to freaking lock them in a closet to sort out everything when we get back to Redcliffe.

"The fact that you knew what I was speaking of immediately points another way." I'll give him that. "Really, I've never seen two people be so _close_ and yet have nothing happen. I'm sure there must be a law against it somewhere." He shook his head. "The dwarf and I have a bet going on, actually. Oh, wait. The dwarf, Leliana, and I. She joined the pool shortly before we left."

"Oh?" I grinned. "On what?"

"On when they'll finally confess and who will move first, of course." He grinned back. "I am betting Alistair will make the first move when the Blight is over. Oghren believes it will be Serenity first, but agrees with me on the timing. Leliana also believes Serenity will move first, but maintains that it will happen _before_ the Blight is over."

Hmm… ah, why not? Let's round things out. "Alistair will make the first move before the Blight is over."

"The current bet is three sovereigns," he warned. "I trust you have that?"

"I'll get it. And, if not, I'll just kiss the winner."

"But…" His eyes widened. "But such a treasure is priceless!"

I laughed. Yeah, I was definitely getting used to his flirtations. "Then, I had better find the three sovereigns."

"Ah, so the little elf is joining the bet?" Oghren asked, coming up on my other side. "Good t'hear. Now, no messing around with the odds. Not right. Let it happen naturally."

"If we let it happen naturally, it might not happen _at all_," I pointed out.

"It will, if we have to lock them in a room and barricade all the exits," Zevran said gleefully. "Actually, that'll be a lot of fun. Hmm…"

"You will leave the two of them alone," Wynne ordered from behind us. I glanced back to see her giving a no-nonsense glare. Uh oh. "Though, truthfully, I am not certain whether they should be encouraged or not."

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised.

"A Warden's duty is very dangerous," she explained quietly. "You must place the needs of many over the wants of one. However, love is, ultimately, selfish, longing to put the wants of one over the needs of many. I'm worried the conflict could result in something… something tragic."

"I'm not going to leave them in a situation like that," I vowed. "They deserve a little bit of happiness."

"Which is why I said that I was uncertain." Wynne laughed softly. "You know, sometimes at Redcliffe, I'd look and see Serenity just staring in the distance, looking like she was about to break down crying. Then Alistair would appear, say something, and she was laughing and smiling so much, I thought maybe I imagined the sadness. It certainly warms this old woman's heart."

"You aren't that old, Wynne."

"That's sweet of you to say, dear."

I rolled my eyes, thinking. "I didn't know she was doing that. Stupid noble, she promised not to hide things from me."

"What is she hiding exactly?" Wynne asked, curious. "That sorrow looked deep before Alistair cheered her up."

"Arl Howe slaughtered her family."

Her eyes widened. "She's the last of the Couslands? Oh, the poor dear."

"A shame," Zevran commented, dramatically mournful. "Bryce Cousland was such a handsome man too. And his wife? Thing of beauty was an understatement. Serenity gets it honest, no doubt about that."

The surprising comment had me laughing. It took a hit to the leg from Oghren to get me to stop. "Hey, that hurt, dwarf!"

He shrugged and pointed up ahead to a bridge blocked by wolf-like humans. "We've company."

Werewolves. Splendid.

"It seems the watch-wolves have not mis-seen, my brothers and sisters," the leader said. At least, I assume he's the leader. He also looked a lot different from the wolves flanking him, pale white to their browns and blacks. "Another of the Dalish has come to put us in our place, to make us pay for our attack."

"I've been asked to kill Witherfang," I said. "That you?"

He growled. "The elves wish the great wolf slain? _That_ is their revenge?"

"So, you _aren't_ Witherfang?"

"Swiftrunner is my name. I lead my cursed brethren in the name of our Lady." Lady? "Turn back now. Go back to the Dalish and tell them that you have failed."

"Anything else you want to add to the message?"

"Yes…" he hissed-growled. "Tell them we shall gladly watch them suffer the same curse we have suffered for years unknown. We will watch them pray to their gods, unknowing how it is the curse of one of their own they are stricken with."

"Look," I growled, drawing my daggers. "I gave my word. So, either tell me where he is or let me use your pelt as a coat. It's a little chilly around here."

"You would fight?" The wolves hunkered down, ready to lunge. "All of us?"

"I am Agrona Tabris, Gray Wardens," I declared loftily. "I have slain hundreds in my wake. What can mere beasts do to a butcher of demons and darkspawn?"

Swiftrunner growled, but began to walk back. "The forest has eyes of its own," he warned. "They shall watch and deal with you."

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared," I mocked.

They growled, but retreated.

When they disappeared from sight, we began walking again, keeping an eye on tracks, when a soft… howl? Croon? It was hard to tell. A soft noise made me look up. A beautiful white wolf was nearby, half-hiding in the trees. And I do mean 'wolf', not werewolf. I think. It didn't _look_ like the earlier werewolves, after all.

The wolf barked and ran. I walked further down the path, half-noticing the group looking at me oddly, to hear another bark. The wolf had returned to stare _right_ at me. Like it wanted me to follow.

…Maybe Valendrian's right and I _am_ a wolf. Because my instinct was to follow… and, because I have little impulse control, I did. Must work more on that.

I dashed through the trees, hunting for white among the green and brown. I _think_ the group yelled at me, telling me to wait up, but… I didn't listen. I kept focusing on the wolf, on staying on track.

Until I finally caught up. "Hey, what are you doing?" …I've been around Kaiser too long, to talk to an animal like it could fully understand me…

The wolf yipped once and trotted down a hill. When did I climb one? Shrugging, I followed, to see a group of elves, bleeding on the ground and barely breathing.

"Oh my…" I glanced behind to see Wynne and Zevran had caught up. Oghren was complaining a distance away. Poor little dwarf. Wynne sighed, bringing my attention back to her, and bit her lip. "I'll need help to heal them. There's just… just too much damage for me to fix them alone."

…And I was again reminded of the Korcari Wilds, of the spoiled and hypocritical brat who had wanted to leave behind a wounded soldier simply because there was 'no time'. It had only been a few months yet it seemed like a lifetime ago…

I feel so old compared to that girl.

"Then, let's get them back to the Dalish."

"There's no way we'll be able to travel through the forest if we go back," Zevran pointed out. "It'll be too close to dark and I, at least, don't fancy a trip through the haunted woods after the sun sets."

"Then, we'll wait a day," I said, ending the conversation. As I bent to pick up one of the hunters, I glanced into the trees.

The wolf was smiling at me.

* * *

><p>"You returned to save the hunters?" I turned to see Zathrian, the Keeper (leader) of this group of Dalish, giving me a weird look. "Despite they not being your own and little time? It might have been pointless."<p>

"I had to try," I vaguely justified. "Besides, we were pushing it as way. You warned us when we set out."

"So I did." Still, he was giving me a weird look. What did I do? "We are preparing guest huts for you. I am not certain how much bedding we have to spare, though."

"We've bedrolls, so don't worry too much. Also, we have rations. Not sure if you'd like to eat said rations, but we're willing to share."

"I think we can manage," he said, eyes dancing with hidden laughter. "If you will come with me, though, so that I can show you where you will be staying?"

"Sure." I followed him to two good-sized huts, not too far from where he and Lanaya apparently stayed. "Lot of trust you put, placing us near you."

"Lanaya and I are mages, Lady Warden. Everyone felt more comfortable knowing we were the ones watching you."

I shrugged. "Zevran is an accomplished assassin and I'm his student for the time being. Besides, as I learned in the Tower, if you avoid the first spell, mages go down _fast_."

"You should be careful about how you speak," he warned. "Others might actually take that for a threat."

"Yeah, I keep hearing that I need something called 'tact', but I haven't found it yet."

He actually laughed. "Regardless, you should be more careful. A leader needs to be."

"Being a leader is unhealthy," I quoted Irving. "Besides, you have to actually be an adult, and I'm not."

"A child would have left the hunters for dead and continue blindly for her goal," Zathrian said. "You are most definitely not a child, Lady Warden."

"Agrona. Please. Name. Use."

Another laugh. "Very well, Agrona." He looked up. "Ah, and here is my wayward First. I should not have gotten here before you, dear."

The First, an elf named Lanaya, looked down guiltily, clutching some blankets. "I was cleaning these for our guests. It's going to be cold tonight."

"Thank you!" I smiled up at her. "You didn't have to do that."

She returned the smile. "I like being helpful, Lady Warden."

"Copy your Keeper and use my name."

"I…" She glanced at Zathrian, who nodded. "All right. Agrona."

"Thank you. Now, I'm assuming the boys get one and girls get another?" I asked, noticing Zathrian nodding a goodbye and walking over to the makeshift infirmary to help the wounded.

"Yes," she answered. "Here, let me just set these up…"

"Why don't I help, so that you can get back to your duties?" I suggested, grabbing two of the blankets. "I'll set up the boys' tent."

It actually didn't take very long to set up the tent and I wandered back to the girls' tent to see Lanaya was trying to make it perfect. I laughed and reassured her that it would be find if it wasn't perfect, telling her a story of the Alienage. She responded, shyly, by explaining that she was actually a former city elf, saved by Zathrian from bandits.

"Your healer companion has been very helpful," she suddenly said as we walked out of the tent.

"You mean Wynne?"

Lanaya nodded. "Yes, she has been tending to the wounded hunters with Zathrian. All the ones you brought back will survive and appear to be untouched by the curse."

"Good…" I turned my attention to the makeshift infirmary, noticing a cute little girl with her blond hair in… well, it _had_ been in pigtails, but one of them had fallen out. "Who's that?"

"Hmm? Oh…" Lanaya's voice grew sad and quiet. "That is Muriel. Her parents were among the first victims of the werewolves. They… both of them died."

Yikes… "Was she attacked too?"

"No, her parents managed to keep the werewolves away from her. But she hasn't spoken once since we told her." Lanaya seemed to slump over, defeated. "We've tried everything, but… she won't talk. She barely even moves."

I gave Lanaya a small smile and walked away, towards the little girl. When I reached her, I knelt down to be on eye level and placed a gentle hand on her head. "Hi, there…" What did they call children again…? Ah. "Da'len… may I call you that?" Muriel nodded, looking at me confusedly. "Do you want me to tie back your hair? I've a couple of ribbons in my pack." Hiding them from Leliana, who had suddenly decided I needed ribbons in my hair right before we left. "Do you want to see if you like any?"

She stared at me a few moments, unsure, before smiling shyly and nodding. I easily picked her up and meandered back to the tents (where our bags were), telling her silly stories Dad had told _me_ when I was her age.

And that's pretty much how I spent the rest of the day. Storytelling and picking out ribbons with Muriel. We eventually decided the dark green ones looked best because they matched her eyes so well. She actually smiled a lot, more than she had ever before according to Lanaya, but no sound escaped. But that's fine. You heal in baby steps.

You can't heal if you dig at the wounds.

* * *

><p><em>I looked around the area, recognizing it. The Fade. Wynne said all elves and humans enter the Fade when they dream, but that they don't actually see it.<em>

_I did. I had since the Tower. Which, I'm assuming, isn't a coincidence._

_But there was nothing to be done. So, I did as I did every night. Sit and wait for the sequence to end and the darkspawn to arrive._

_It happened faster than normal, just as I was settling in. The darkspawn were marching in some dark cavern. This must be the Dead Trenches Serenity mentioned. Or, at the very least, the place was similar to it. I was standing on a broken bridge that she described._

_Maker, there are a lot of darkspawn. Were they all just hiding? Or were these newborns, birthed by twisted mockeries of dwarves, elves, and humans?_

_I caught glimpses here and there of dwarves fighting some patrols (lots of yells… names, I think. 'Sigrun' stood out for some reason), but they barely made a dent. How were we going to defeat them all?_

_A loud roar reminded me. I turned to see the Archdemon, resting lazily on a broken tower, watching the army below with greedy eyes. "Soon…" it hissed. "Soon, we shall climb the surface and take the weakened country." How the Archdemon knew Fereldan was the _best_ target, I'll never know. And I didn't really care. Because it's going to die. I'll make sure of it. "Then… then we shall take the rest…" it trailed off, fantasizing its conquest…_

"_Sheesh, you're a glutton," I commented airily. I always did something like this. It made me feel better. Besides, this is a dream. It's not like it can actually _hear_…_

_The greedy eyes turned to wrath as they focused on me. "You!" It roared. "Here to spy again?" Huh? What? "I will not tolerate such a thing!" It lunged at me, swiping with its claw. I jumped back, bringing up an arm in defense. Blood splattered from the wound, clouding my vision. It didn't hurt though. Because… this was a dream… right?_

"_You'll have to do better than that," I found myself taunting. "Worthless excuse for a god." _

_Fire burned in its eyes as it reared up. "Kill the child before she alerts the little elves," it snapped, shouting at something I couldn't see. "I want this _Warden _dead!"_

That's when I woke up, panting with a scream lodged in my throat. Holy… Maker…

The Archdemon… it actually _attacked_ me. In my dream. It had seen and…

Alistair never mentioned anything like _this_!

I sat up, burying my face in my hands to assure myself that I was, in fact, awake. Strange, though… why was my left hand wet…?

As I drew back the arm, I froze. Blood. I looked at my forearm, where the dragon had clawed me, and found three parallel cuts…

That's when the world turned red.

Okay, not quite. But that's when my vision did. Great, could this get any worse?

…I had to ask. Images began filtering through. Darkspawn, racing through the woods, chasing after a little girl… a little elf girl… with dark green ribbons typing her blonde hair into pigtails…

Muriel.

As Wynne stirred awake, groggily asking what was wrong, I tore out of the tent, daggers out, sheathes clattering to the ground in my haste. As the Dalish camp stirred, trying to figure out why the crazy Warden was dashing out of her tent at some Maker-forsaken hour, I focused on that little sense of "wrongness" (thank you, Alistair) and ran to find the darkspawn.

In a matter of minutes, I saw Muriel, eyes wide with fear as a darkspawn reached for her. I sent a knife over her head, killing the bastard and making the others pause in surprise.

"Keep running," I ordered Muriel. "The camp isn't far." She shook her head, setting her jaw stubbornly. …Scared out of her mind and she insists on staying put? Maker, she could be _my_ child. "Go get me help." At _that_ point, though, she nodded and dashed off.

An overconfident darkspawn tried to slip past me, but I casually knifed him in the back as I scanned the attacking force. A good-sized squad, more than enough to kill all the elves if they had been ambushed…

But, I think I gave them enough warning. Besides, I was going to slaughter every blasted one I could get my knives into.

So, I smirked, nonchalantly flipping one of my daggers. "Bring it, darkspawn. I'm the Warden your master wants dead."

They hesitated a moment longer before charging me… and, for some very strange reason, I remembered one of Leliana's little prayers… and felt the urge to say it aloud.

"The righteous stand before the darkness and the Maker shall guide their hand." And I leapt into the fray.

I just kept moving. A moving target is infinitely harder to hit than a stationary one. Especially with so many. Oghren mentioned that on the journey here, how numbers could be used _against_ an enemy. I could see why no. They were hitting each other far more than they were hitting me.

And, of course, I didn't fight 'fair'. I threw dirt in their eyes, backstabbed, jumped and ducked to make sure they killed each other instead of me.

I was speed and skill, grace and movement. They were strength and defense, clunky and clumsy.

It was no contest.

I threw a knife into a retreating darkspawn, using its slowly falling body as a platform to soar over a hanging branch and kill a hidden archer. I landed on my feet, panting but invigorating. It had been a while since I had a good fight.

"You… you already killed them?" I looked back to see Zathrian and a handful of armed Dalish elves, just staring at me.

"Depends." I shrugged. "Did any slip past?"

"A handful at most. Nothing that couldn't be dealt with in an instant." He looked around the area, almost as awestruck as the humans at Redcliffe. "So, this is the strength of the Grey Wardens.

"Perhaps," I said enigmatically. Alistair had mentioned I had an uncanny knack for fighting, rather like Serenity did for coercion. I blame the Fade for that.

He bowed. "Ma serannas, Grey Warden. Our people live because you send these creatures."

"I saw them, first," I admitted. "Saw, then sensed."

There was that strange look again. "Let us return to camp. Your companions are most… frantic." Considering I ran out of there like a madwoman… yeah, no surprise. But first…

"Muriel. Is she all right?"

Zathrian smiled, proud about something. "There is no sign of injury on her. We will, of course, watch for the corruption, but I believe her to be fine."

I smiled back. "Good."

* * *

><p>"You didn't think to wake us up?" Zevran demanded again as Wynne continued healing my wounds. I was conflicted. On one hand, I was annoyed. This was the <em>fifth<em> time he asked this. On the other hand, though? I was impressed he didn't make one comment about me being topless.

So, I sighed and (for once) held my temper. "Zevran. I had this odd vision-like-thing tell me that darkspawn were chasing Muriel. Right after I heard the Archdemon, in my dream, saying to kill her and the elves. I reacted and it's a good thing too, since I killed them all."

Zevran looked like he was going to argue (again) when Wynne interrupted. "Dear, where did you get this wound?"

"Which one?" I asked. "Hey, where's Oghren?"

"Oghren volunteered to help patrol the borders to make certain the werewolves don't take advantage of the chaos," Zevran answered. "Good job on changing the subject."

"Didn't mean to. Seriously, Wynne, which one?"

"The large one on your arm, dear." Wynne showed me the wound for emphasis. …It was the one I saw after I woke up. Damn, I had hoped that was some hallucination thing.

"The Archdemon tried to kill me in my dream," I found myself saying. Wynne had that affect on me; I think because she was too much like Valendrian and I never could lie to him. "But… but it was just a dream. Right?"

"According to the ancient texts, the elves of Arlathan had an ability to experience 'living dreams' when they were in places where the Veil between the worlds was thin," Zathrian explained, entering the tent with Lanaya at his side. "In these dreams, the living body was affected." He studied my arm. "You received that wound in a dream?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the Archdemon tried to rend me into pieces, but I jumped back with just this. I woke up, startled, saw the blood, and…" I trailed off, remembering the scene I shouldn't have been able to see.

"You told me earlier that you _saw_ the darkspawn before you sensed them," he said gently. "Can you tell me more about that?"

I shrugged, noting absently that Wynne was bandaging the wound and that Zevran had disappeared. Wonder where? "Everything became reddish. I saw darkspawn chasing after Muriel and panicked, running out without saying a word. At _that_ point, I started actively sensing the darkspawn. I can't do it automatically yet because I'm so new to the Taint."

"Far-sight is the best translation we have for that ability," Zathrian responded. "The ability to see places and events one cannot normally. It, too, is an ability of the ancient elves."

"That's _great_," I groaned. "But I'm a city elf. _City_ elf. You have a theory for how I've gotten these abilities? Because it can't be the Taint. You all would have realized _that_ a while back if every blasted elf that survived the Joining go them."

"Did you have any contact with the Fade?" Lanaya suddenly asked. "Outside of your dreams, I mean."

"Contact with the…" My mind went blank. Of course. Of _course_. _What_ _Uldred said_…

"Yes," Wynne answered when it became obvious that I wasn't going to. "The Circle Tower was taken over by demons. While trying to liberate it, Agrona, myself, and two others were forcibly taken into the Fade by a Sloth Demon." She smiled proudly at me. "Agrona managed to escape the numerous traps and free us."

"I shifted shapes," I whispered, gathering my thoughts. "The Sloth demon sent us all into dreams, meant to keep us in one place, for better or worse. He sent me to… to the Grey Warden Headquarters. Some fortress. In the dream, the Battle had succeeded, the darkspawn obliterated." I bit my lip, remembering. "He had someone take the shape of Duncan to tell me this. But I saw him die, at Ostagar. I saw the darkspawn behead him." Tears pricked my eyes. No. I'm not going to breakdown. Not again. "I knew… I _knew_ that the Duncan in front of me was… was nothing more than my imagination. When I confronted him, he attacked me. With a shield and sword." I laughed, sardonic. "It was… was such a _poor_ copy. Afterwards, the pedestal appeared. I hit the next closest light and…" I shrugged. "I went dream-hopping. I shifted shapes to overcome different obstacles. It was all very weird."

"And only you were able to shift shapes?" Zathrian asked. "Not your companions."

"I was alone, Keeper. My companions were trapped in their own dreams."

"I see…" Zathrian nodded, obviously thinking of something. "Did you interact with anything in the Fade? Any of the structures?"

"There were these odd glowing objects. They were warm and… and strangely comforting. I also felt stronger, somehow, after absorbing the light." I pointed at Wynne. "She gave me a good check-over once we were all awake and declared me in perfect health, so I thought nothing of it."

"Ah! And there is the source!" He smiled triumphantly and proudly at Lanaya. "Your theory was correct."

"Te-bloody-riffic," I growled. "Explanation. Now."

Lanaya, a tad gleeful, obeyed. "In the Fade, there are certain objects known as 'Fonts' or 'Essences' of power. They are easily identified through the odd glow surrounding them. Though contact with these various fonts, a person's hidden potential is released, granting access to strength previously unknown. Do you know how many you activated?"

"Uh…" I quickly tried to remember how many of the things I found. "Twenty? Twenty-one? Something like that?"

Her eyes widened. "You touched so many? That's _dangerous_! So much power flooding through you…!"

"Lanaya, perhaps I should take over?" Zathrian interrupted. "Agrona, there is corruption within you."

"Yeah, I know," I dismissed. "It's part of the Joining."

"There is quite a bit of power in the Taint, because it comes from blood and, as many know, blood magic is among the strongest. That power mingles with the residual magic that lives in all elves, making them more sensitive to things involving the Taint." Yeah, Alistair mentioned that once. "However, we believe that allowed the fonts to access… more hidden potential and unlock it. That is, because the Taint already unlocked some of the residual magic, the fonts went even deeper to unlock power from the Ancient Elves."

"And now you've lost me." No way. _No_. "I'm a city elf. _City elf_. I'm not a mage. I'm being taught by assassins from _two different nations_." I'm not part of some blasted bard tale where the 'hero' gets convenient powers! …Not that these are all _that_ convenient, but whatever.

"Your battle prowess has improved exponentially since the Fade, yes?" He countered. Since I couldn't deny it, I remained silent. "There is also the vision and your wound."

"Accidentally drinking the Pride Abomination blood probably didn't help, either," I found myself whispering.

"No, it wouldn't," Zathrian agreed hesitantly. I think he realized that I… wasn't taking this all that well. "If anything, it probably ensured the effects were permanent."

"…Why can't I be a _normal_ Grey Warden?"

Wynne immediately gathered me in her arms. "Dear, I highly doubt there is such thing as a 'normal' Grey Warden."

Zathrian and Lanaya excused themselves and Wynne continued to hold me, humming a small tune softly. I swear; she'd make the best grandmother ever. Was she even a mother? She acted much like one.

"Why me?" I whispered, pulling away.

"I don't know the answer to that, Agrona," Wynne answered honestly. Somehow, it was soothing. "But know that if I could take this burden, I would."

"The remaining Grey Wardens are an elf who somehow unlocked some ancient power thing, a human noble who has an uncanny ability to get people to do _exactly_ as she wants, and the royal bastard who would be a better ruler than anyone I can think of?" I started laughing. 'Laughing mad', Soris would call it. "Of all the luck! Of all the rotten luck that the three youngest Grey Wardens, the only survivors, are the _weirdest_."

"Perhaps that is why Flemeth chose to save you three. Who's to say?" She smoothed my hair. "I think you should rest. Let it leave your mind for a while. You have more than enough to worry about." With one last hug, she walked out of the tent, probably to make sure no one had gotten hurt in the ruckus.

I should have followed her advice and gone to sleep. But my mind wouldn't rest.

What _am_ I? Grey Warden? Some Ancient Elf Warrior? Now is so not the time for an identity crisis, but… No. Stop. Different thought path. Different thought path.

Nelaros… why had I been so angry at him? Why had I been angry that he was a good man? That he had risked (lost) his life to save me, a girl he barely knew? Oh, right. I was a spoiled brat who thought she hadn't needed anyone. That she didn't _need_ protection. And hated anyone who thought otherwise. Damn it… if only… if only I could go back, just a little. Just to apologize… no, different thoughts. Different thoughts. Why was I even thinking of him? Oh, right. Zevran. Zevran reminded me of Nelaros. No, bad thoughts.

Duncan… I wish I had been stronger… No, different thoughts.

How did Flemeth know? What was she? Agh, brain, go to a different thought path. I don't need this.

I don't this power. I don't need this ability. How would I ever return home when I'm like _this_? Was I still even Agrona? Agrona of the Alienage was a brat who thought she was an adult, hypocritical and over-judging. Agrona of the Grey Wardens… was apparently some Ancient Elf Warrior.

With a muttered curse, I stormed from the tent, intent on finding Oghren. I wanted something that could knock me out quick. Oghren should know of… something…

Something barreled into my leg. I looked to see Muriel, looking shyly at me.

And I found myself smiling at her. "Hello, da'len. You okay?" She nodded and then pointed at me. "Nothing that won't be gone by the morning. It'll take more than a few darkspawn to kill me." She smiled and reached up hesitantly. "You want me to pick you up?" She nodded and I did as she bade. "Come on. Let's go find the funny dwarf." She smiled wider and tucked her head under my chin as I left to find Oghren.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

As I mentioned, I think, a while back, I always found it odd that the Fade didn't leave more lasting effects. So, here it is. The fonts did a little more to Agrona than she thought.  
>The identity thing… at first, I was hesitant about it as Agrona seems very confident, very certain of herself. But then I realized, that someone so confident of herself would probably be really shaken to find that she's so <em>changed<em> suddenly. It's forced herself to look at herself again and realize that she's no longer the same person, which can be very strange for a person so confident. Hopefully, it didn't annoy too many people.

Muriel is someone who actually appeared when I was trying to figure out where Agrona would in the five or ten years after Dragon Age. It took me forever to figure out where she came from. Muriel is about four here, by the way.

Yeah, not too much gameplay here. There won't be much in the next chapter as well. It's a camp chapter, right outside the Temple, from Serenity's POV.


	26. Chapter 24 Sacred Camp

**Ruined Temple – Sacred Camp**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>I hated attending Days of Worship. Especially at the Denerim Chantry. The Grand Cleric is nice and sweet, but her followers… not so much. Their sermons were stiff, long, and boring, all summarized as 'Spread the Chant and the Maker will return his gaze to us' and 'Follow our rules to the letter or you'll wander the Void' and 'Shun those who think and act differently for they are <em>wrong_.'_

_And they never say the Chant of Light correctly._

"_What? Don't like it?" Loghain teased me once. He thought it amusing that the only time I threw a tantrum was when I was dragged to a Day of Worship._

"_It's too rough. And they are just reciting it, like some history book no one likes," I answered. "I like how the lady in my dream sings it. It's pretty." I shrugged. "Besides, I don't like the Maker so much. His solution to problems is to stick his head in the ground and pretend it doesn't exist."_

"_Such talk is blasphemous, Serenity," he warned, scanning the area to make sure no one heard it._

"_The lady thought it was funny." I sighed. "Besides, the Mother has misspoken at least ten times now."_

"_Has she?" He smiled. "Well, you did quote the Chant in your delirious fever. Perhaps you're the expert."_

_I ignored the teasing. "She's quoting Andraste 7:19, yes?" He nodded. "Then, the next set of lines _should_ be 'those who oppose thee shall know the wrath of heaven. Field and forest shall burn. The seas shall find and devour them. The wind shall tear their nations from the face of the earth. Lightning shall rain down from the sky. They shall cry out to their false gods and find silence.'" I smiled up at him. "I bet she's going to make at least three mistakes in those few lines, alone."_

"_Bet what?"_

"_Three sovereigns?"_

_The Mother made six mistakes. Everyone was so confused when Loghain later handed me three gold coins and warned everyone to never bet with me._

* * *

><p>We had decided to make camp near the base of the temple. Judging by the sheer size of it, we guessed we had a lot of ground to cover and wanted to be rested. Especially since we had no idea what we'd find in there.<p>

Typical for a Warden, it seems.

So, the camp was set up, dinner was fixed, and now we were all relaxing until we were tired enough to sleep.

Brother Genetivi was already bundled up in a bedroll, in a tent close to the fire. His leg was severely wounded, so much so that he might actually lose it (or so Morrigan claimed). Still, he insisted on continuing, driven by the pursuit of knowledge. Hopefully, I could convince him to remain in the relative safety of outside, but we'll see. He's probably more stubborn than Aldous when scholastics are involved and that is saying something.

Sten was keeping watch. I disliked when he took first watch because he was sometimes inclined to just take _all_ the watches, but he pointed out (correctly) that we non-Qunari are weaker to the cold and exhaustion and would need the rest.

Alistair had been having trouble sleeping lately. He mentions the Archdemon becoming more agitated by something. I worry about that. I also worry about why I do not have these nightmares as often as the other two. Not that I've had normal dreams myself; almost all of mine have been of the woman or talking to Cailan and Maric. Never have I had so many dead-people dreams in a row… Ah, but I'm getting off track. Alistair was currently sitting by the fire, talking to Sten. Or, more accurately, talking _at_ Sten. No, wait, I was wrong. Sten finally responded.

Leliana had gone to scout the area one last time, keeping an eye out for more of the cultists. She should be back soon, hopefully with an all-clear.

And Morrigan? Well, Morrigan had stubbornly refused to change clothes and was paying for it by freezing. …Or she should have, but I decided to conveniently sit at the fire she set up for herself and just so happen to be wearing my voluminous cloak, more than capable of covering two people at once.

Yes, Morrigan and I were sharing a cloak, gossiping about many things. Some herb lore and poisons, our companions and missions, and…

"Is Flemeth what she seems to be?" I asked, changing the topic yet again.

She retorted with, "well, what does she _seem_ to be?"

Someone with a lot of power and intelligence. Someone who could be either the biggest threat to Fereldan… or its greatest protector. "An old woman?"

She laughed hard at that. "Well, she _is_ old, I'll give you that." As she slowly got back under control, I noticed Alistair and Sten looked at us like we were insane. "Tell me, how much of the tale do you know? You seem to know much about her."

"I only know that a Flemeth was part of the reason we Couslands obtained Highever."

"Really?" She looked surprised at that. "Now that is a portion of the tale I am not aware of."

"If you tell me the tale of Flemeth, as you know it, I will gift you my meager knowledge?"

"A fine bargain." She smiled. "Now, let us see. According to the bards…"

"Oh, a story?" Speaking of bards, our resident one suddenly appeared in front of us, smiling. "May I listen?"

"Go ahead." Morrigan shrugged, closing her eyes to think. "Now then. According to the bards, there was a time, long ago, when Flemeth was young and beautiful. The desire of any who saw her. This is true, according to my mother. But the tales misname her husband. My mother says that Osen the bard was her husband and Conobar was the jealous lord. He approached Osen and offered wealth and power in exchange for his wife. Osen agreed."

"He _sold_ his wife?" Leliana asked, incredulous. "But, she's not an object."

"Nobles do the same thing, though," I pointed out. "Selling their children into marriage for wealth, prestige, and power."

"More and more, you remind me why I like you, Serenity. So practical." Morrigan smirked as Leliana made a face. I can't figure out if the two are enemies or friends. They don't _act_ like the latter, but… well, considering _Morrigan's_ temperament? I'm surprised she hasn't turned Leliana into a block of ice after their numerous discussions/arguments. "To continue the tale, all would have been well had Conobar kept his end of the deal. But he bargained with coin he did not possess."

"Let me guess," I drawled. "Lured Osen into an open area and killed him."

"Exactly. Flemeth spoke to the spirits upon his death and swore revenge upon learning the deed."

"Oh…" Leliana sighed gustily. "She truly loved Osen, then?"

"I… I do not know. She didn't say. The reason she gave me was that she would not have a man without honor. Flemeth begged the spirits to aid her and twas they who slew Conobar. His allies chased her into the Wilds and it was _there_ she found the demon who made her strong and legendary."

"I see…" I murmured. "Makes just as much sense as all the other tales, I'm sure."

"Very much so!" Leliana agreed cheerfully. "But, how do the Couslands factor into the legend?"

"Eavesdropped that, did you?" I laughed at her sheepish smile. "We do not factor into her legend, but what came after. Sarim Cousland, the first of us to rule Highever, was the Captain of Conobar's guard and the title went to him for Conobar had no heir. Not long after, Highever declared independence from Amaranthine. After a thirty year long war, we won and obtain much of Amaranthine's lands, which are held to this day." No doubt Howe wanted to 'reclaim' his ancestors long gone fortunes.

"All because Flemeth kill the lord? How interesting! I should add that to the tale."

"Sure, tell the world how one of the highest ranked houses of Fereldan rose to power because of a witch's wrath!"

"It would add to the allure!"

I rolled my eyes, grinned good-naturedly, and returned my attention to Morrigan. "Thank you for the tale, Morrigan."

"Flemeth, of course, tells it with far more embellishment than I, but you are welcome." She paused, considering something. "Dare I ask of your own mother? I find myself curious. She must have been a strong woman, to raise you."

I don't know why the question threw me off guard, but it did. So, it was a few minutes before I answered. "She was. She fought in the Rebellion, alongside my father. Archer mainly, but she could wield a sword if she had to. Very motherly, though. Always had a moment to spare for a child, even back then. She hung up her armor and weapons when she became pregnant, though. Wanted to be a proper lady, a proper wife, for Father, even though he never dreamed of asking her to be one." I bit back a laugh as one memory surfaced. "One time, when we were in Orlais, some chevaliers started mocking Fereldan and how women fought in the armies. Incredibly foolish of them. Mother got so angry that she stormed onto their practice yard, in full court attire, snatched up a bow and shot a bull's-eye from such a distance! Everyone stared as Mother calmly handed the bow to one of the men and said 'we Fereldans are descended from wolves and only fools mess with the mothers out in the wild' before waltzing back to the party we were attending. Empress Celene insisted Mother sit with her after that, begging for tales of the Rebellion." Mother feathering an Amaranthine knight shot through my head. "She died recently. When Highever fell."

"Oh, I… you have my sympathies," Morrigan murmured, looking away in embarrassment. "For what they are worth."

"And you have mine," Leliana said sadly. "I lost my mother when I was very young, too young for clear memories, but still, the loss aches."

"Thank you two…" I smiled warmly at them. "Very much."

"Kadan." I looked up to see Sten had walked up. "Your watch. Do you wish for me to take it or…?"

"No, Sten. I don't like it when you take multiple watches in a row." I slipped out of the cloak, tucked it more securely around Morrigan, and went to the watch point.

No time for the dead, after all… or there _shouldn't_ be.

But there is nothing more horrendously boring than a clear watch.

Like Sten, though, I had a bit of company towards the end. Leliana had awaken early for hers and sat down near me. Unlike Alistair, though, she remained silent, just staring in the distance.

It took a moment to realize she was staring either at or through me. "See something you like?" I teased.

"Oh, I wasn't looking at you, Serenity." Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh, not that I mean you aren't pretty. You're very gorgeous. I just… I'm going to talk myself into a hole at this rate."

"Oh, Leliana." I laughed. "Would you rather we speak Orlesian?"

She perked up immediately. "Can we? I do miss hearing it and I speak better there, or so I'd like to think."

"Of course," I replied in the language. "Will you tell me what you _were_ staring at?"

"Agrona." She flushed red. "Oh! No, that sounded so wrong! I…!"

I started laughing. Hard. "Like brunettes with unusual eyes, then?"

"Don't tease! I haven't said one word about you and Alistair!"

"There's…" I sighed. "Please, I'm still working out what _is_ going on. Don't strike low, for you shall forget to guard the top."

"Fine." She pouted, crossing her arms like a temperamental child. More than likely an act.

"Leliana, we are speaking in a language only the two of us know. You don't have to worry about the others, if you feel the need to confide."

"I…" She bit her lip, thinking. "I do like her. Agrona, I mean. She's brave and powerful. You always know exactly where you stand with her and she doesn't like hiding emotions and feelings. I admire that."

"But there's something that prevents you from pursuing?"

"I… I am not looking for a relationship at the moment," she admitted quietly. "My last one ended rather… well, disastrously."

"Did she die?"

"She betrayed me in the middle of a job and left me to the comforts of your prisons and guards."

"So, she is dead."

"…No…"

I stared. "You let a betrayer live?"

"That… yes, that is a hard concept for you, isn't it?" She smiled slightly. "And no, I'm not trying to be patronizing."

"I know you aren't. But yes, you're right," I replied. "Fereldan's highest crimes are enslavement and betrayal. It is difficult to grasp why someone guilty of that would just… just be allowed to walk away."

"Even if it was someone you loved?"

"I viewed both Loghain and Howe as uncles and I intend to have them executed."

"And if it was Alistair?" she asked softly.

"Alistair would rather die than betray any of us," I snapped, more vehemently than I expected.

"I'm not saying he will. Just… just someone like him."

"I…" I took a breath, counting to ten, thinking. "I would kill him."

"You… you would?" She looked so shocked. "Even if…?"

"My duty is, among other things, to uphold the beliefs and idea that my people hold dear. Betrayal is our highest crime. If he would do that to me, to anyone, then I did not know him and, therefore, he would not be the man I've fallen in love with." The last sentence hit me. Hard. "Ah… wait… um…"

"You are so cute when you blush, a strange contrast to the stoic warrior lady," she teased, slowly getting over her shock.

"Just for that, you can start watch early." Salvaging what dignity I could, I marched into my tent and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Going into the mountains to save Eamon?" Maric asked, shaking his head. "Always one to do everything it takes."<em>

"_Dad. She dived into a river to pull me out. In full court garb. When she can't swim." Cailan shook his head. "Is it a Serenity thing or a Cousland?"_

"_Cousland, based on my experience."_

"_I'm right here, you two," I declared somewhat testily. "It's not polite to talk about someone behind their back."_

"_We're dead," Maric pointed out. "Manners don't matter."_

"_I'll have to remember that." I looked around, noting the scene had changed. Again. Last time was the Gwaren Keep. This time, it was a quaint home. "What have you conjured this time?"_

"_This? This is a little house of a nice woman who took care of me when I was sick and Mother was away." Maric shrugged. "I never learned her name. I was afraid to ask, in case I was captured and tortured."_

"_I see." I smiled. "So, am I to hear another tale? Please?"_

_Cailan waved me over. "Dad was just talking about an incident with Uncle Teagan and a hawk. Apparently, the hawk thought he was hiding her chicks!"_

_I laughed and walked over…_

_Only to fall through a hole in the floor. _

_Down, down I fell. Through grey-green clouds, purple mist, and black smoke._

_And landed on something soft yet spiny. Bony. A glance to the sides revealed black-purple wings. Slowly, hesitantly, I turned over to find twisted scales underneath me. I had landed on a very, _very_ large, winged creature. With scales. And corruption._

…_Oh, you _cannot_ be serious. I cannot be on the… I peaked over the side._

_Darkspawn covered the ground, kneeling to the thing I was on._

_I had landed on the Archdemon. _

…_I hate being right._

_The Archdemon suddenly reared, causing me to instinctively dig my nails into its back to hang on. A roar tore through the air. Pain? Declaration? I couldn't tell; I didn't speak dragon…_

_No… wait… there was… something…_

_Bravado. Bravado masking fear. Somehow, I knew that. It was afraid of something. But what? I crawled my way higher, hoping to delay my inevitable fall. How could it stand on its hind legs so long…?_

_I had to ask. It suddenly went back to all fours, nearly tossing me off. Again it roared, baring teeth almost as long as I was tall._

_Somehow, it was a lot scarier in my dream than it was in the Deep Roads. Then again, that could be because I'm _literally right on top of it!

_By everything holy, what was this thing afraid of?_

_Another roar, even louder than before… and suddenly I was _feeling_ what it was._

_Wardens. It was terrified of Wardens._

_Why?_

_Because only a Warden could kill it._

_How?_

_Their Taint ruins his healing ability._

_What?_

_The elf warrior of ancient power would destroy _him_._

_Elf warrior? …Agrona?_

_The human noble of spirits would destroy his generals._

_Human noble? …Me?_

"_Child, you're too deep!" Something grabbed my shoulders. "The Archdemon is a spirit! You're too sensitive!" …This was the lady… wasn't it? "Wake up!" Something warm surrounded me… Silver Fire…_

I woke panting, to find someone hovering over me. Yelping, I immediately hit whatever it was and scooted to the back of my tent, where my weapons were stored.

"Are you all right?" The thing asked. As panic ebbed, I realized it was Leliana, cheek apple-red.

"What happened?" I asked shakily. Something… There was something _wrong_. But what?

"That is what we were going to ask," Morrigan said, slipping into my tent. "You and Alistair started screaming suddenly. You woke everyone up."

"Sten had to physically restrain Alistair and you were contorting like you were in pain," Leliana added. "What's going-?"

"Quiet," I hissed. Wrong, wrong. Something was _wrong_. Where did I last feel…?

Deep roads.

Darkspawn.

I bolted outside, right as Alistair did. His wide-eyed fear confirmed what I suspected. "We're under attack!"

That's when they hit. Darkspawn I hadn't seen before. More lithe and graceful than hurlocks and genlocks. With claws as long as a knife.

And, of course, only Leliana and Sten were in armor. Leliana was on watch and I'm almost certain Sten _sleeps_ in his.

A darkspawn surprised me, gouging my arm and forcing me to drop my weapon. I whirled, watching it aim for my throat…

Only for… something else… to catch it first, crushing its skull.

It was an elf with purple skin and no hair. His breath was wheezy and he seemed in an incredible amount of pain. I reached out.

But he quickly backed away. "No. Don't. Don't touch. Hurts."

"Thank you for saving me," I said, retracting the hand. "Who are you?"

"Tamlen. Dalish. Or was."

…Ah! "You're infected with the Taint."

"Yes. My fault. Touched mirror. Lyna told me not to." Lyna? "She's dead. My fault. Got sick. Because I released it. The Taint stored."

"Mirror?" I shook my head. "No, never mind that. Here. I'm a Grey Warden. Let me help."

"No help. Not for me. Too much Taint. Song is loud. Too loud. No muting." He growled, hunching over in pain. "Wait. Some help. One way."

"Tell me."

"Kill me. Please. Hurt. So much."

Mercy kill. Like Hespith did to herself. Like Branka _should_ have done to Laryn. "That's what you want?"

"Yes… please…"

"One condition." He nodded. "What is your burial rite? How should I bury you?"

"Tree. By… by tree… please…"

I nodded and bent to pick up my greatsword. One-handed… this will be messy. "Hold still."

…He had the gall to smile warmly at me as I swung the blade and cut him in two.

I didn't participate in the battle after that, just stared at the body. …The poor elf. I'd have to find some way to tell the Dalish. Maybe when they arrive with their soldiers.

A warm feeling on my arm alerted me that someone was nearby. Magic. "Hey, Morrigan. How's everyone?"

"Fine. Your arm shall be as well."

"When did you learn a heal spell?" She hadn't used it earlier.

"That hag insisted. I did just to shut her up."

"I'm grateful." I smiled tightly before calling, "check our supplies! Make sure their blood gets _nowhere_ near you non-Wardens! We can't save you through the Joining." We don't even know how to perform it.

And, based on Tamlen, _dying_ from the Taint might be the merciful option.

* * *

><p>It took a bit to slip away. There was reassuring Brother Genetivi, checking the supplies, setting up a temporary barricade system with fallen logs, convincing Morrigan to move her tent closer to the others… But as soon as I could, I did, carrying the body of Tamlen into the nearby woods to bury him among the trees.<p>

When I finished making and marking the grave, I wandered into a nearby clearing, staring up at the Ruins. "So strange…"

"What is?" I turned to find Alistair had followed me. "And what are you doing sneaking off like that? You scared us. I had to find you through my sensing."

"Odd place to see you," I tried to distract. I didn't want to talk about Tamlen. Not yet. Nor of the dream.

He just gave me a look. "You didn't answer my question."

"Taking my words to heart, huh?" I laughed. "Just what I deserve."

"And what I really should have done earlier. I put too much on you and Agrona. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just know I trust your judgment, okay?"

"And you did not succeed in burying the question."

I laughed again and pointedly ignored his question about sneaking off. "It's just… it seems familiar. The Ruins. Like, I've been searching for something…"

"And found it?"

"Yeah. Hey, if I tell you something, will you promise to not laugh?"

"I make no guarantee, but I shall try my hardest."

"Good enough." I smiled. "I… I have these reoccurring dreams. I have them instead of the Archdemon ones…" Except this most recent one… "I dream of people who have died. Cailan and Maric are the more recent ones, but I've dreamed of my Aunt Serena, Uncle Matt… I've even dreamed of my grandparents, dead for decades. But the first wasn't any of them. The first was a lady I could barely see. The lady was crying, screaming for someone to find her. A dragon's roar cut her off." I shivered, remembering waking up and running to Fergus. "The second time she visited, though, was much nicer. She sat and talked with me."

"…You talk to dead people in your dreams?" he asked, slowly grinning.

"Now remember," I chided. "You promised not to laugh."

"I promised to _try_."

"Look, I'm telling you've something I've only told my parents. I can stop if you'd like."

"You… you didn't tell the King?"

"Why would I tell Cailan?"

"Weren't you two…?"

I stared before laughing hard, actually doubling over. "Oh, Alistair, _where_ did you get that idea?"

"Um… Hey, wait. You can laugh and I can't?"

"Me and Cailan?" I really couldn't stop laughing. "Alistair, that's probably one of the more ridiculous things I've heard."

"Well, I'm the idiot, remember?" He was blushing. "Come on, stop laughing."

"Trying." Slowly. "Alistair. Cailan was a friend. A dear one, but nothing more. My only fantasies involving him were of the miraculous day when I didn't have to ram information into his thick skull!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." He gave me a sheepish look. "So, no one else knew this?"

"Well, Maric might have suspected, thanks to my illness."

"Illness?" He seemed surprised. "You don't seem like the type to get sick."

"Everyone gets ill, Alistair."

"Can I hear the story?"

"That promise is still in effect, okay?"

"Sure."

"Well, let's see…" It took a bit to remember. "Mother and Papa had to go to Orlais for a diplomatic trip, so they dropped Fergus and I off at the palace. I wasn't feeling well, but I thought it was something minor, so I didn't say anything. Later that week, I was out playing with Fergus, Cailan, Nathaniel, and Anora. The normal fare. Racing, hide and go seek, tag. But at some point, I became really dizzy and blacked out." I shivered, remembering that terror of everything disappearing in front of me. "I was unconscious for days, delirious. The entire time, your father never left my side, caring for me."

"My… you mean King Maric."

"You two are very similar." He gave me a curious, but not-really-believing look. "You're both very sweet men who hide easily hurt spirits behind sarcastic shields. You both share a love for seeming more foolish than you really are and a desire for the freedom to choose your own path." I laughed. "That sounded like something my Nan would have said. Goodness, I can't be much older than you, can I?"

"Well, it heavily depends on how long it's been since Ostagar, but I had recently turned twenty then."

"So, you're a year younger than me. And Agrona had recently turned eighteen." Wow, we're a young bunch.

"We're getting so off-topic," he pointed out.

"Ah, right. Well, point is, Maric sat up with me. Kept a record of everything I said, just in case it made sense later." I giggled. "I think I knew he was there. I kept talking to a 'Goldie' after all." Alistair gave me an odd look. "What? It was my nickname for him as a child."

And Alistair started chuckling. "You called the Savior King of Fereldan '_Goldie'_?"

"I first met him when I was five. He had gold hair and armor and I didn't know his name. So, I told Papa…" I mimicked a child's voice. "Papa! Papa! We've guests! Goldie and Scowly!" I grinned, remembering how everyone had roared with laughter when the guests actually walked in. "The names stuck."

"Who's Scowly?"

"Loghain." He sobered quick, eyes hardening. Loghain was a sore spot. "To continue the tale, he wrote everything down and upon reviewing it, part of the time I was reassuring some woman trapped in an ancient ruin that I'd be strong and save her from… something." I shrugged. "The other times, I quoted the Chant of Light."

He stared. "You must be joking."

"I wish. Loghain and Maric teased me mercilessly."

"Did you quote the entire thing?"

"I don't think so. I wasn't out long enough. And I kept repeating certain situations." I paused, remembering. "I really freaked Maric out with the one I said most though. It reminded him of the Deep Roads, apparently."

"What would the King of Fereldan be doing in the Deep Roads?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He let it slip and begged me not to tell anyone."

"You told me."

"It's nice being with you. Talking gives me an excuse." …I did _not_ just say that.

His entire face lit up at that. "Really?"

"I prefer to not lie, Alistair. It's troublesome to keep the stories straight."

He was silent for a while. A long while. Long enough that I went back to viewing the temple. Kind of reminded me of a Chantry, actually. Place of worship. Oh, maybe a wedding celebration? There is the bride, dressed in white. And rocks and trees and… and am I comparing a mountain to a bride? Andraste, I need to sleep.

"Hey… um…" Alistair suddenly stammered, blushing and becoming incredibly nervous for some reason. "There's… there's something I want to say…"

"Oh?" I returned my attention to him, smiling. "What is it?"

"I…" He seemed to lose the train of thought. I wonder why. "I… Actually, you know what. How about I tell you later? When… when things are calmer."

"If you want, Alistair." A sudden memory hit me. "Ah, Alistair. Perhaps I could tell you another tale?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Maric told me this one while I was recovering. It's about a king… a king and the son he had to abandon." Alistair's eyes widened in surprise. "The King was a well-liked king, treated as a messiah by his people. He had married the popular queen and fathered a son by her. The queen died from illness soon into their marriage, though, and the king fell into despair, unable to focus on anything. Then, during a trip, he found someone who he could confide in. Someone he fell in love with. Someone who comforted him and, better, someone _he_ could comfort as well. However, at the end of the trip, the two separated. Then, suddenly, she appeared again. With a child. A son. _His_ son. Just a babe. He loved him immediately, couldn't wait to tell his eldest that he had a brother. But then, the woman made a request. She had been subjected to a hard life, one she feared would follow the child. She also knew how politics had hurt the king, had nearly destroyed him. So, her request was simple. Put the child into foster. Have him be raised in ignorance. And, because he knew she was right, the king listened to the request. He gave the child to his wife's younger brother, to be raised as normal child." I paused, trying to remember the rest. This… this was the important part. "But the king couldn't forget about his second son. Everyday, he wondered and worried about him. Was he happy? Was he safe? How did he act? What did he even look like? So, he organized a trip to the brother's home, just to try and catch a glimpse of his precious son. And he got more than that. He actually got to talk to his son. They talked and talked and laughed and laughed. But then… then came for departure. And the king did, because he promised the woman. But he did so in tears, for leaving his son a second time was the hardest thing he ever did." Another breath and I made sure to catch Alistair's eyes. "When the story was over, I asked Maric if the king still thought about the son after that. Maric smiled sadly, close to tears, and said '_always'_"

Alistair looked away, obviously unsettled. "I… I see…" He coughed. "Well, you probably came out here to get away from people, so I'll just leave you alone."

"Good night, Alistair," I called softly as he walked away.

I remained where I was, staring at the ruin and thinking of things. Maric, my family, Highever, whatever was going on with Alistair and I…

And this dream…

The Circle Mage had said I was sensitive to spirits, yes. It's a reason why dead people like talking to me. But I've never had something like _this _happen to me. Where I could _feel…_ how could I even do that…?

'The Archdemon is a spirit!' But he certainly _felt_ like a living thing…

'Taint interferes with healing!' How could the Taint do that?

'Elf warrior with destroy him!' Was he referring to Agrona? Agrona will kill him, he thinks? Why? How would he know this?

'Human noble will destroy his generals!' Was that _me_? Again, how would he know this?

Oh, my head hurts. I shook my head and returned to staring at the Ruins. They reminded me of the first time I heard the lady…

Of being trapped inside a room with a gigantic statue and guarded by a fiery wall.

Of a predator's roar and a madman's boasting.

Of a silent guard and a ghost's haunting.

Of a woman's tearful yet hopeful pleas.

Begging me to find her.

Encouraging me to stay strong.

And I remembered the verse I said the most frequently in my fever:

"_Here lies the abyss, the well of all souls. From these emerald waters doth life begin anew. Come to me, child, and I shall embrace you. In my arms, lies Eternity."_

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Bonding time with the girls, wonderfully scary Archdemon dream, and bonding time between Alistair and Serenity.

I actually completely forgot about the nightmare and attack on camp. Luckily, I played through that part on my most recent playthrough and was forcibly reminded of it. Thus, it was added. I thought I'd use it to show Serenity's normal dreams and a potential side-effect of the "sensitivity to spirits" mentioned… well, I know it was mentioned in chapter 8) Aftermath. ^^;

Lyna is the default name of the Female Dalish Warden. This was the only way I could think of bringing her up. ^^; Besides, the Tamlen thing always seemed interesting to me.

The story that Serenity told Alistair is taken from the Calling. The verse Serenity says most is also inspired by chapter (or two) from that book. Very good, do recommend reading it.

Well, hopefully my last two finals aren't going to kill me, so that I can write the next chapter.

Speaking of which, next Chapter: Agrona in the Brecilian forest. ^^

***ADDITION* **Because I've received a PM on this and under a lot of stress. Look. The above convo between Leliana and Serenity doesn't mean Leliana ISN'T going to end up with Agrona. It just means it's not going to happen during this story. I'll state it again: **Agrona does not have a definite love interest in this fic.** I am sorry if you don't like this, but keep in mind a few things.  
>1) Agrona is 18 and just exploring her freedoms. She's not going to be tied down so soon.<br>2) She had a disastrous wedding. This haunts her.  
>3) Being a Grey Warden is DANGEROUS. She might not want to tie herself to someone only to die on them.<br>Again, my apologies if you don't like this.


	27. Chapter 25 The Living Forest

**Brecilian Forest – The Living Forest**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>I sometimes wandered the city when I was younger. Not exactly the brightest thing to do as a little kid, but I… I walked on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger, hahaha! <em>

_And sometimes, I was able to help people. Or, in one case, a wolf._

_There was something really odd about the wolf, unnerving even. White, but some strange brown pattern on its lower body and legs. It kind of looked like roots._

_The guards tried to chase it away, threatening it with weapons. It would snarl back and lunge, snapping at their limbs._

_I slipped between two of the guards, startling them. "Don't do that, silly. You're scaring people." The wolf growled and, because I lack common sense, I moved closer. "I said to not do that. Bad." The wolf slowly relaxed, staring at me curiously. "That's better. you're going to hurt some people I like if you keep that up." It cocked its head to the side. "Yes, I have a pack too. Don't threaten them." It actually crooned. "You should get back to your own. Something might happen to them if you don't." The wolf stared at me a moment longer before loping off._

_One of the guards knelt down beside me, looking incredulous. "What are you? A wolf-whisperer?"_

_I shrugged. "Elder calls me 'little wolf'."_

"_Elder? Ah, you're an elf; I see the ears now. It's getting late. Why don't I walk you back to the Alienage? As thanks for making sure the wolf didn't bite our arms off."_

"_Sure. But you'd better explain. They'll assume the worst." I smiled sheepishly. "I tend to get in trouble a lot."_

"_With courage like that?" He laughed. "I can imagine."_

* * *

><p>Bright and early, we were back in the Forest, hopefully to kill the werewolf and save the elves so I can move on with my life. You know, slaying darkspawn, solving political crises, and forgetting what Zathrian had said.<p>

The last one would be the hardest, I think. Especially since the Dalish keep no secrets from each other. I was practically a _hero_ or something to them now. They even gave me a name/title!

"Fen'falon, they were calling you, yes?" Zevran asked, though he obviously knew the answer. "Doesn't that mean 'wolf friend'?"

"Seeing as I'm about to go _kill_ some wolves, that's not something I want to be called," I growled, annoyed.

"They called you that because you went after the darkspawn like a wolf protecting its pack." He smiled at me. "Cheer up, Agrona. You're far prettier smiling."

"It's not _that_ name that's bothering me."

"Ah…" And Zevran, wisely, kept silent. I think he knew I'd snap his neck if he tried to justify it.

The other name they were calling me was 'Arlathan's Warrior'.

I want to go back… I stopped suddenly, bewildered. The others didn't seem to notice, just walking on ahead.

…I didn't long to come back home, to the Alienage.

I wanted to go to Redcliffe where the others would be.

Where Serenity would listen to me rant and give me all the logical and practical reasons for why this is all a good thing while making sure I didn't feel childish for feeling what I did. Probably with Kaiser at her feet, prepared to coerce me into playing with him.

Where Alistair and Leliana would be, ready to tease and laugh with me, determined to keep a smile on my face.

Maker! I even wanted to see Morrigan and Sten, neither of whom I'm exactly friends with, but both of which I wanted to earn the respect of.

Then, there were the companions who traveled with me now. Zevran, who taught with precision and teased with a laugh. Wynne, who was always making sure I was fine in both body and mind. Oghren who was slowly but surely becoming a friend… and drinking buddy!

I… I was more at home with them than I was at the Alienage. Than I would probably ever _be_ at the Alienage.

It was an interesting, if slightly unnerving, thought path. Only interrupted when I heard Oghren yell, "By the tits of my ancestors! The tree moves!"

I knew the trees were following us.

* * *

><p>The revelation about how at home I felt around the others made me want to act a little more leader-ly and make sure everyone was okay. So, while Zevran and Wynne were walking ahead, I decided to start with Oghren… only to realize that I only knew one possible thing he might be sore about and that might not be a good thing.<p>

"Are you okay about Branka?" I should work on my bluntness. Especially when _Oghren_, who cares little for social graces, just stares at me in answer. "Okay, that was probably out of the blue and weird."

"No, weird is finding out your wife prefers the ladies." Oghren looked away. "That was just unexpected."

Prefers the ladies? "Serenity didn't mention that."

"Alistair told me. Though, I bet Serenity knows."

"She says she killed your wife."

"Branka's obsession killed her." He sighed heavily. "Serenity just gave the blow. I hate it, will probably never quite forgive her for it, but it's understandable."

"So, back to my original question," I said a little bit desperately. "How are you doing about it?"

"I'm here to kill darkspawn, Agrona," he growled. "Not cry like some namby-pamby…" He gave me a look. "Dalish. Yeah, let's go with that."

"So, you _aren't_ doing okay about it?" I smiled innocently as he glared. "Well?"

"Agrona, despite how I acted back then, I'm aware that Branka could have been dead. It just happened where I could see it," he finally answered. "That's all."

"So, you're not in the denial stage of grief?" I asked. "No running to the bottle?"

"Agrona, I run to the bottle for everything."

"Okay, point." A low howl made me pause and look around. Nothing in the woods, but… "Zevran! Do a quick scout around, if you please?"

"Si, amor!" Zevran disappeared. Wynne sat down to rest, holding her head. Strange, what's going on with her? Deal with that after I finish up with Oghren.

"Oghren, is there anything I can or need to do to make sure you're running steady?" I asked seriously.

He actually sat and thought for a while. "There's this woman I took up with once. I'd like t'see if she's still up here."

"Where is she? Perhaps we can visit?"

"Lass, we're on a tight schedule and we both know it. But a letter, with a messenger, would be nice."

"When we return to Redcliffe, I'll make sure one is sent," I promised. "And I'll convince Arl Eamon to crack open a good keg or two."

"By the stone, you're after my own heart." He grinned. "Let's go carve up some trees, yes?"

"Actually, the next tree we see might be willing to negotiate," Zevran commented, appearing out of nowhere. I managed to not throw a knife at him, but Oghren swung his axe at Zevran's knees. Zevran jumped over, threw out a taunt, and promptly found himself continuously dodging Oghren's wild swings.

I went to sit beside Wynne. "You okay?"

"Just a little lightheaded, dear." She smiled warmly at me. "I didn't get as much sleep as I'd like last night."

"Sorry?"

She chortled and pulled me to rest on her shoulder. "It's no trouble, dear. Why don't you rest a little and enjoy the juvenile behavior?"

"You did this in the Tower a lot, didn't you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

It took ten minutes for the two boys to mature and for Zevran to lead us to this clearing where this very large white tree with orange leaves waited for us. Unlike the other trees we had been fighting (green with green leaves), this one had a face. Strange.

"Allow me a moment to welcome thee," he greeted in an oddly lyrical voice. "I am called the Grand Oak, sometime Elder Tree."

Oh, how delightful. I'm talking to a poet tree.

…Oh, Maker, I made a pun, didn't I?

It didn't help that Oghren chuckled not two seconds after that thought with, "It's a poet tree. A poetry, get it?"

Wynne was far more reverent. "The world is certainly full of wondrous, unexpected creations, isn't it?"

"That it is," Zevran agreed. "Though, I was more awed by the fact it didn't mind me conveniently misplacing my dagger in its bark. Actually apologized for the others. Called them Sylvans."

Sylvans? Right…? "Why did they attack us?" I asked. "The other trees?"

"Ah, the sylvans, this is true. They are quite mad, their virtues few. A spirit trapped within a tree, no mouth to scream or eyes to see. A cage of bark and a prison wood, a thing of rage where nature once stood."

So, they went mad when they were forced into a tree? "Why do you always speak in rhyme?"

"Why dost thou not? Thy words seem a plain, mundane lot. Perhaps a poet's soul's in me. Does that make me a poet tree?"

"Really?" I groaned.

"It was but a simple jest," he explained. "A jibe to entertain my guest."

Yeah, but that's the third time in five minutes that pun has come up. "Tell me more about the forest. What happened here?"

"I cannot tell. I was not here when it befell." He stomped a little distance away, looking around the area. "But many deaths, all the same. With the deaths, the spirits came. The spirits entered corpse and tree. Most went made as thou can see." A sylvan reared up right then, almost attacking us. The Grand Oak easily ripped it apart. The world flickered red for an instant, just long enough for me to see something ecstatically escaping the tree. "The forest once had a spirit of its own, from long back when its first seeds were sown."

"What happened to it?"

"Perhaps she went away or perhaps she died of grief that day," he said softly, staring far into the distance. "Or perhaps the weres are the ones to blame, for the day she left is the day they came."

Weres? Werewolves. "I'm looking for Witherfang's layer."

"In the center of the forest the weres do dwell," he answered, returning his attention to me. "Or so go the tales my fellows do tell."

"How can I reach them?"

"If you should perform the boon I ask, I shall assist thee in the task."

Sure. Why not? I help everything _else_ in the world. Why not a tree? "Name it."

"I have but one desire, to solve a matter very dire. As I slept one early morn, a thief did come and steal an acorn. If you should find my seed for me, a branch I shall gift to thee." He gestured at one of the many shooting off his skin. "Should the branch stay with thee, the forest shall think thou art me and thus allow you to pass through free."

An acorn? An acorn for his skin? Er… bark. "Where can I find the thief?"

"Go to the east to find the man. I shall await, do what though can."

Is it sad that I'm writing this entire thing off as 'typical for a Warden'?

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to find the 'eastern' part of the forest and there were, strangely, not a lot of things to fight. Three sylvans that went down easy. But the forest was way too quiet. It was incredibly unnerving.<p>

The feeling only increased when we found a lone campfire not far from a tombstone. It was still fresh, entirely possible that someone was still technically using it. Best be very cautious.

A thump made me turn around, only to find Wynne on the ground! …Wait, that rhymed. Damn that tree!

She was already pushing herself up when I reached her, though she was still noticeably dizzy. "Oh… Maker…"

"Stay down," I ordered. "Maker, why didn't you _say_ anything? This is more than simple lightheadedness!" And who heals the healer?

"Who are you?" I whirled at the unknown voice, automatically unsheathing a couple of knives and a dagger. The speaker was an elf with the facial tattoos of a Dalish. Magic glowed in his hands… magic that faded away when he saw the woman behind me. "Wynne?"

"You know her?"

"Wynne?" the strange elf called again, completely ignoring me and moving forward. "Is that-?"

"Take one step closer and I'll replace your ears with knives," I growled.

"Clever threat," he finally acknowledged, raising his hands in that universal placating sign. Not comforting since he'd already shown himself to be a mage. "Please, I mean no harm. I am a healer and a former student of hers. Let me help."

…Who heals the healer? Another healer. "The threat still stands if you hurt her."

"I will be certain to warn you if a spell might cause her discomfort," he assured me. I let him walk over, keeping an eye on him. Zevran, not so subtly, unsheathed his sword right behind this stranger's head. "Protective bunch, aren't you?"

"The two of us are more open about it." I jerked my head at Oghren, casually leaning on his giant axe. "The dwarf will probably cleave you in two before we two can slice and dice."

He only nodded as he channeled magic through his hands, carefully examining her. Wynne kept looking at him like he was familiar, but that she couldn't believe it. I wonder…

"She will be fine with a bit of rest," he answered, glancing over his shoulder. "I just hope that odd hermit will give it to her."

Hermit? "Where is he?"

"Just in the clearing…?"

"Thank you. Watch her. She gets hurt; you're dead."

"Are you a wolf in elf form?" I stared. "You're very protective, so I thought to ask."

"The Dalish near here have taken to calling me Fen'falon and I've been called 'little wolf' for years by my elder."

"Then perhaps you are."

Rolling my eyes, I addressed Wynne. "You are going to rest right here. Orders. I will be most vexed if you do not obey. Got it?"

"Oh, all right, child." She smiled and patted my head. "Go on."

Nodding, I signaled Oghren and Zevran to follow me. The clearing wasn't all that far away; if we really needed the help, those two would hear us.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" a human male said, appearing out of thin air to scrutinize me. "Not a werewolf or a spirit. What are the woods coming to?"

"What in the Void?" I yelped. Zevran had to grab my arm to prevent me throwing a knife into him.

"Questions?" the human smiled. Was this the hermit? "They say it was questions that made me mad. Will it do the same to you?"

"Perhaps." I glanced around the area. To my surprise, the wolf was nearby. And it kept looking between me and the stump. Was there something important there? I almost gasped when the wolf nodded. Okay, weird.

"As a question and you're get a question, but give an answer and you'll receive the same." He laughed wildly. "I do so love to trade."

"Zevran," I whispered. "See what you can find in that stump."

"Sure, why not?" Zevran shrugged, carefully edging away.

But not careful enough, apparently. "What is he doing?" the Hermit asked, eyes sharpening on Zevran.

"Elves are curious things, by nature," I said quickly, drawing his attention back to me. "Pay him no heed, if you please?"

"Ah, good. You follow the game. So, then, let's see. What is you name?"

I went with the first thing that came to mind, as per my usual. "Fen'falon."

"So you claim!" He shouted. Oh, he was more than a little mad. "They sent you, didn't they not? But you're too tricky and you're trying to fool me!" He calmed suddenly. "But it is your turn to ask."

Zevran, please don't take long to search the freaking stump. "Why do you live out here?"

"To get away from them, of course. But you should know that." Not when I have no idea who the 'them' are. "Now, my question. Where are you from?"

"Arlathan."

"Fiendishly clever of you to maintain the façade for so long," he muttered. "But I shall see through it yet."

"How do I reach the center of the forest?" Maybe it wasn't as complicated as the Grand Oak was saying?

"Through the mists to the wolfmen. The trees block the path, but there's a way to fool them, of course." So, Grand Oak was right. Good to know. "Do you have knowledge of the arcane arts?"

"I have the powers of darkspawn and the ancient elves." You know; this is making me get a handle on everything a lot faster than playing with Muriel last night and drinking myself asleep did.

"Hah!" He pointed dramatically in my face. I almost loped off the entire hand. "That means they _did_ send you!" He deflated. "Or was it the other way around? Drat!"

"Oghren," I muttered. "Get Zevran to hurry up."

"Gladly." Oghren meandered over to Zevran and began holding his axe threateningly.

But I wasn't worried. The two entertained each other too much to do permanent damage. "Who are you?" I asked the hermit.

"Who am I?" He became very angry all of a sudden. "Why do you want to know? Did they send you? Did they tell you to ask?"

Uh oh. Um… "That's a lot of questions. Do you have a lot of answers?"

He froze. "Caught by my own rules," he whispered forlornly. "Disregard them, then. I am a man in the woods." Fair enough. "Have you every been in love?"

"What?" I shrieked. Why in the Void would he want to know that?

"A simple question," he justified.

"No, I have not." Well, aside from the childhood crush on Alim, but those things don't count!

"Oh?" He seemed surprised. "Maybe they didn't send you after all. That's a bit of a relief, isn't it?"

What _was_ relieving was that right then, Zevran declared, "I found it!" He brandished a small acorn. "Sorry, it was stuck very deep in there!"

"Thief!" the Hermit shriek, magic churning around him. "You're a right thief!"

And that's when the demons came.

_Demons!_ He summoned _demons_! I am going to be so _happy_ when I don't have to deal with _blasted demons_ anymore!

One mage and demon battle later that went far too fast, I dashed over to where we left Wynne, intent of excitedly telling her that we got the acorn and could actually get moving and out of the forest!

What I caught, was the tail end of her explanation to the healer (named Aneirin, in fact a former student of hers) about what happened. Namely, that she died and a spirit had bound itself to her to keep her alive.

There are no words to describe the awkward tension that brewed when the two healers realized I was right there.

"So, this is why you were asking me about mages, spirits, and abominations back at Redcliffe," I finally said.

She ducked her head. "Well, yes…"

"For the record." Wynne looked up, clearly expecting the worst. "This just solidifies my opinion."

Her resulting smile was warm and bright. "Thank you."

"We also got the acorn. You up for traveling?" I grinned. "I want a healer to yell at me when I do something stupid."

"Zevran and Oghren will hear my yells more than you, dear." She carefully stood up with Aneirin's help. "Aneirin says the barrier that protects the werewolves is not far from here. I'll wait for you three there, okay?"

"You got it."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long at all to return to the Grand Oak. In fact, the longest part of getting him to stop saying thanks long enough to actually give us the branch!<p>

The mist barrier was pretty. It was easy to see how it protected them. Make them lose their way and all.

The Grand Oak's branch emitted a soft glow, easily cutting through the mist…

And in the dead center was that pure white wolf again, staring at me with amber eyes. "Hello again," I greeted. The wolf yipped and loped off. "Hey! Wait!" I dashed after it again, to the grief of my friends.

Suddenly, the wolf stopped and glanced around. I was about to ask what was going on (yes, I was about to talk to a wolf like it could understand; damn you, Kaiser, for spoiling me to intelligent animals) when the wolf let loose a piercing howl… that brought werewolves crashing out of the foliage, howling in pain.

…What…? I almost asked, but the white wolf disappeared again. Great…

"The forest has not been vigilant enough," someone growled. Swiftrunner, if I'm remembering the distinctive fur color correctly. "You are stronger than anticipated. The Dalish chose well, for once." He shook his head. "But you do not belong here. Leave this place!"

"I've wandered through this blasted forest a little too long to just turn back," I growled back, unsheathing my daggers. My companions also prepared their weapons, keeping watch on the wolves still rolling on the ground in pain. What did that wolf _do_?

"You are sent by the treacherous Dalish to kill Witherfang! I will not stand by and allow that to happen!"

"Why do you call them treacherous?" I asked. "You attacked them."

"In retaliation," was the surprising answer. "Everything that has happened to us is because of _them_, because of _him_."

Wait, what? "I think I'm missing something. Could you, perhaps-?"

The great howl he loosed and the lunge at me told me 'no'.

He tackled me, easily pinning me to the ground. I kicked him in the stomach to wind him enough to slash a dagger at his chest. As he grunted in pain, I rolled out from under him, throwing at least three knives into his legs.

It didn't slow him down much. Just enough for me to dodge the next pinning lunge. And carve a vicious slice on the side of his neck.

Swiftrunner fell to his knees, trying to staunch the bleeding. I walked up to finish him when something rammed me. I hit the ground and rolled to my feet, loosing a knife from a hidden sheath.

My attacker was another wolf. Like the previous one, it was white with amber eyes, but this one had an odd pattern on its legs, almost like roots. "Witherfang, I assume?" The wolf cocked his head to the side, and I was reminded of the wolf I helped the guards chase away eight years ago.

…It can't be the same one, can it?

The new wolf let out a piercing howl… and now I had a good idea what the werewolves had gone through.

I'd say the pain was immeasurable, but it was still less than what I went through during the Joining. Thus I was the only one of the group who managed to actually see the wolves lope off into the distance, to a ruin hidden carefully by the forest.

Slowly, I pushed myself up and stumbled over to the building. I got the feeling this was going to become one giant headache…

The world flashed red and suddenly, I was seeing inside the ruin, where a lot of werewolves had congregated, surrounded the white-root wolf. Which shifted into a very pretty lady with roots twining around her legs and arms.

A lady who was very obviously not part of the known mortal races.

I shook my head, clearing away the image, and sighed.

Yeah. This is going to be a _pain_.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

And thus, Agrona makes it through the Forest, meets Witherfang, and discovers Wynne's condition.

Yes, that is a Lion King reference in the backstory-scene. I adore that movie so much.

…Oghren is so hard to write. I am so sorry if he's out of character here, but he's horribly hard to write for me.

For the record, no, I am not joking about that last Hermit question. If you question him enough, he _will_ ask and it's one of those "did that really just happen" moments.

Next chapter: End of the Sacred Ashes questline with Serenity.

And, since this will probably be the last update before Christmas; HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	28. Chapter 26 Sacred Ashes

**Ruined Temple – Sacred Ashes**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>Smiling in disbelief, I wobbled, but kept more or less steady. I couldn't believe it. I was successfully standing on a horse. A moving horse. A <em>galloping_ horse. _

_Eventually, though, I didn't adjust enough and promptly fell off. Right where Anora could see. And, in Anora's view of the world, I was still the baby sister who had to be taken care of whenever she got a little bruised._

"_I can't believe you tried to stand on a horse!" she scolded for the third time, fussing over me. "What were you thinking?"_

"_Andraste's mercy, Anora!" I snapped, miffed. "I'm, maybe, a little bruised. I didn't even hit my head. One of the first things they teach you to do in weapon's lessons is how to fall!"_

"_You always swear by Andraste, Serenity," she commented, changing the subject but not her actions. "Why not the Maker?"_

_I shrugged. "Because I don't know if the Maker exists, but I know Andraste did. I believe in the Maker because she did."_

"_No wonder the Mothers in the Chantry don't like you."_

"_I don't like them either. Too closed-minded. I like the Grand Cleric, though. She's sweet."_

* * *

><p>No matter how beautiful a temple is, when it's up in the mountains, covered in cold ice, and in a state of ruin, you become tired of it <em>very<em> quickly.

But we could finally see sunlight. Which meant we were almost outside.

Though we weren't the first to reach this point, as we soon discovered.

Two fireballs came straight for us. Alistair and I simultaneous used Cleanse Area to dispel the magic and then ducked as Morrigan sent lightning over our heads. I smiled up at her. "Nice timing."

"Twould have been faster if you two had not blocked the entire area," Morrigan muttered without heat.

"You killed the mages," Sten commented. "You missed the warriors."

"I am oh-so-sorry." Morrigan, there is a legal limit to sarcasm. I think you exceeded it.

As Alistair and I slowly stood, I studied the remaining three strangers. Two helmeted warriors flanking a heavily armored man. He must be the leader, then.

"You…" the leader breathed, staring at me. "Your eyes… They have…"

"A silver sheen," I finished dryly. "Yes, I've heard." With no explanation for why it was so damn important to these people!

"Ah, of course!" The leader grinned broadly. "Our lady has sent her champion to do away with the Guardian!" With the what? And what do you mean by champion?

"You do realize that I just slaughtered my way through your people to get here, right?" I said automatically. To my absolute horror. I've spent _way_ too much time with Agrona!

"Yes, but all of us must stumble through the dark before being found and shown the light," the leader answered. "I am Kolgrim, leader of these people. You are?"

"Serenity Cousland. I seek the Sacred Ashes to heal a man."

"The ashes who seek reside atop this mountain," Kolgrim confirmed. Praise be the holy! "They are watched by an immortal guardian who refuses to accept the truth of the risen lady." That must be the Guardian he just mentioned… Risen lady? "The Ashes prevent holy Andraste from fully realizing Her new form. She cannot move on as long as they exist." New form? Wha…?

"_That dragon is not Andraste!"_ I hissed in pain as the woman shouted in my head. _"Why are you so blind?"_ Why are you yelling in my _head_? _"Oh, my apologies, child_."

"Are you all right?" Kolgrim asked, concerned.

"Yeah," I answered, shaking my head. "Go on."

He gave me an odd look, but did as I bade. "The Beloved needs to reclaim the Ashes, to make them Her own again. All it would take is a drop of her blood."

"Blood?"

"It carries power, strength, and knowledge. Through it, all the power that is held in the Ashes will be returned to our Lady."

"I could just imagine the grand cleric if she were here," Alistair commented softly. "Her head would explode; I kid you not."

"What is this talk of blood and power?" Leliana asked through gritted teeth. "And he thinks Andraste is reborn? It is preposterous! Blasphemous even!" Ah, Leliana's getting angry? Hmm… I think I can use that.

"What makes you think I could even do this?" I asked nonchalantly. I heard a minor scuffle and Leliana's muffled yelp. Yep, I can definitely use this to my advantage.

"By the grace of your eyes, Serenity," Kolgrim replied, gesturing at me. "You were led here by Andraste's hand to do Her work." His eyes gleamed. "You will, of course, be rewarded."

Reward? "And what exactly would I have to do?"

"The task is simple, once you get past the guardian. I give you a vial of Her blood and you empty it onto the Ashes. The power will transfer and our Great Lady will be freed from the cage of her past life!" And the Ashes would be destroyed. I don't know how I was so certain of it, but I was.

"Tell me a little more about this reward," I ordered, casually crossing my arms. Let's see… how long will it take for Leliana to snap and just shoot? Nice way to head off what looks to be an inevitable fight.

"There is great power in blood." Of course, otherwise there wouldn't be Blood Magic. "Through Andraste's guidance, we have learned to harness it."

"Oh, the Chantry would be horrified to hear that."

"That Chantry was established by those that _murdered_ the first Andraste!" He roared. Okay, he's excitable. "Why should you care what they forbid?"

"How can you say that?" Leliana snapped. I thought I heard Alistair trying to calm her down. Why weren't Morrigan and Sten doing anything? "The Chantry offers guidance to so many!"

"You Chantry does not know the Maker better than any other mortal," he countered. "It only pretends to."

"Now, now," I cut in with a winning smile. "Please, _I_ am the leader of this little party. You were speaking with me." Again, there was a scuffle behind me. I wonder who was quieting Leliana this time. Maybe _that's_ what Morrigan and Sten were doing.

Note to self: the best way to rile Leliana is to insult the Chantry.

"This is true," Kolgrim agreed, slowly calming down. "Now, will you do this?"

"You wish for me to take a vial of blood and pour it onto the Ashes, correct?" He nodded. "This will release the power still contained within them and gift them to the new form of our Lady?"

"That is correct." A small smile appeared on his face. "So, will you?"

I nodded, grinning as I felt an arrow pass by my ear and hit the priest in the throat. Before anyone could react, I unhooked my greatsword and swung. Kolgrim went down in two burning pieces. The silver fire had decided to dance on my blade again.

I smiled sweetly at the remaining two. "Do you wish cede your lives now or wait another day to see the Maker?"

They charged us. One was easily bisected by Sten and the other was frozen in a block of ice by Morrigan and shattered by a well-placed arrow from Leliana. I do love a fast fight.

"Well, that worked better than I expected," I said cheerfully.

My group froze and stared at me in disbelief. I guess I haven't shown off the manipulativeness in a while.

"You… you planed for that…" Leliana breathed, stunned. "Didn't you?"

"Once I realized how angry you were getting," I confirmed, hooking my greatsword back on my back. "Any reason why I shouldn't have? Since we need the Ashes intact, it was obvious we'd get a fight no matter what."

"Um…" Alistair pointed at something in the distance. "Perhaps that?"

"Huh?" I looked to where Alistair pointed to see… to see a _dragon_ flying straight for us. And there was something odd about it, besides it's very large size.

…Uh oh.

"Anyone up for the 'run like mad' plan?" Alistair quipped.

"And where would we run, idiot?" Morrigan snapped. "Back into the temple?"

"Up there!" Sten shouted, pointing to some nearby ruins. "We'll be able to hold it off there for a while!"

* * *

><p>We were running around, ducking, and trying to avoid… well… everything. Claws, tail, teeth, fare… Andraste preserve us, its damnable <em>wings<em> were probably enough to kill us.

And it knew tactics. It flew around often to attack us from above. When it was on the ground, it shifted its weight around so that its hard skin could block whatever small blow we could throw.

Basically, we were getting nowhere fast.

"The wings!" I heard Alistair shout as he warded off a stream of flames with his shield. Somehow, Highever's Shield was holding strong. Whoever made it was a genius. "We need to disable the wings!"

Disable… stop… freeze… ice… "Morrigan!" I yelled, hunting for the mage. I found her a distance away, avoiding the tail. "Freeze them!"

I saw her nod right before a magic corona enveloped her. The air began to cool as she released the magic, surrounding one of the wings. The dragon tried to interrupt the spell, but Morrigan had already completed it and moved out of range.

The results were pretty. One wing was coated in ice, bleeding from the cracks, absolutely disabled.

"See whether you can freeze more limbs!" I ordered. "But don't let anyone die!"

"Hey!" Someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me. Alistair, face streaked with soot. "Sten and I will try and get the neck and stomach."

I signaled Leliana. "Then Leliana and I will see about that other wing."

As Leliana and I ran behind the dragon, I found myself studying the tail… and discovered my inner voice had been talking with Agrona a little too much. That being said… hmm…

"What are you planning?" Leliana asked worriedly, staring at the dragon. "You've got the same light in your eyes Agrona did when she charged the Pride Abomination at the Tower."

I continued eyeing the tail. It's more than wide enough… "Get up there, Leliana," I ordered quietly, pointing at a nearby ledge. "You will be aiming for the eyes. I am going to hit the back of the head."

"Back of… you can't be planning on _climbing_ it, can you?" she almost shrieked. "That's insane!"

"I'm a Warden." I grinned. "Don't shoot until I give a signal, please?" I didn't check if she actually listened nor not. Just ran towards the dragon, easily jumping onto its tail and getting on its back.

It was difficult for me to walk on the thing. The dragon was frantically shifting its weight, probably to avoid Sten and Alistair. I couldn't quite see them, but occasionally the flash of a blade appeared at the corner of my eye and the dragon growled or roared in time. I couldn't see what Morrigan was doing, but she might have regulated herself to healing duty. I wasn't seeing anymore ice after all.

Slowly but surely, though, I made it to the head, right as Leliana appeared at the ledge. Good, she did listen. I saw her nod and draw an arrow. I knelt, hurriedly feeling for a soft spot in the head. As soon as I found one, I nodded back.

The arrow fired. Straight into the dragon's eye. Of all the times for Leliana to show off her shooting skills…!

The dragon reared and I slipped down to wrap my legs and arms around her neck, desperate to not get slung off. I don't think it was even aware that I was on it. Its attacks were focused on Leliana on the cliff or the others on the ground.

Not that it meant I didn't have to worry. I was almost thrown off a couple of times. One of the times, my grip slipped and I instinctively snatched my dagger before wrapping my arms back around the neck. Stupid thing to do, really. I should have thought this whole thing through a little better.

Especially since the _next_ rear made my dagger bite into its neck, alerting her of my presence and startling me enough to drop it.

By the way, while a dragon can't exactly _fly_ with a cracked wing, it can still hop. Which was very bad. Especially since she kept slinging her head around, making me constantly readjust my balance…

And reminding me of the time I stood up while riding a horse. Of course. I should have remembered that sooner.

I let go and managed to get my feet under me. She shifted, nearly sending me falling. Not a lot of time then.

Thinking fast, I unhooked my greatsword (saw that silver fire roar down it) and buried it into the neck. By sheer chance, I managed to hit the soft spot I found earlier.

The dragon roared and tossed its head back, finally succeeding in knocking me off. But I managed to keep a hold on my blade, so it just plunged deeper as the dragon crashed into the ground. The jolt jarred my greatsword out of the wound and blood sprayed my face. I coughed, letting go of my weapon to cover my mouth.

"Well, was that as fun as it looked?" I glanced up to see Alistair hovering over me, using humor to mask worry.

"Oh, sure." I continued coughing. Gross, I think I actually swallowed some. Certainly _something_ was burning down my throat, almost like the Joining. "So much so that I am never doing it again."

He laughed before studying his shield, giving me time to control my lungs. "What's this thing made out of?"

"No idea." I shrugged, finally calming the coughs. "It's been in our family for years, though. I'm surprised it's held up so long, being used for a Warden's life."

"Same here." He brushed a hand over it before hooking it on his back.

"That was quick thinking with the wings," I blurted. "I didn't even think of that."

"You would have eventually." He smiled, proud of himself. "Still, thank you."

"Kadan." I turned to see Sten was holding my sword out to me. "Your weapon."

"Thank you!" I smiled, taking it back.

He actually smiled back. "You have come a long way. Even I will admit to it."

"Yes, perhaps we actually stand a chance after all." Morrigan walked up, smirking, and handed me my dagger. "This almost hit me."

"Sorry?" I smiled sheepishly.

"And your face is filthy." She actually tried to wipe away some of the blood. "Did you swallow any?"

"I don't recommend it." My throat was still burning. Was there dragon blood in the Joining? With the darkspawn blood? The pain in my throat was very similar.

"They say the blood of a dragon contains great magical power. I wonder…"

"I think this is a High Dragon." We all turned to find Leliana studying the newly dead creature. "In fact, I'm certain of it."

"Agrona is going to be so jealous," Alistair commented lightly.

I groaned. "Figures that _I'd_ be the one who fights the dragon. I don't _like_ fighting. She does. She probably would have taken the thing on herself!"

Leliana continued as if we hadn't spoken. "There are quite a few things of a High Dragon that can be used to forge artifacts of great power." Her eyes were shining. "Its scales can be used to forge armor beyond compare. Its bones can be used to craft the strongest of weapons. The fire-gland is capable of becoming a powerful amulet and the blood is an ingredient to the most powerful of enchantment runes!" So, Morrigan heard right about the power. What happens to me since I swallowed some? "Let's take it with us!"

"Leliana," I called, finally getting her attention. "How are we going to carry it? Or get all the useful gear?"

"I've heard of a smith named Wade who is one of the best in Thedas," Leliana answered with a smile. "The amulet and runes can be crafted by the mages."

"At the Tower that was nearly destroyed?" I asked dryly. "And if you're talking about the Wade I'm thinking of, he's set up in Denerim. You know, the place where Loghain all but rules?"

"Don't be so pessimistic," she scolded, putting her hands on her hips and pouting.

I sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "Figure out a way to carry everything, Leliana. If you do that, I'll agree to it."

As she happily obliged (even finding a nest and stealing some of the _eggs_), I studied the dragon. There was _something_ about it. I just needed to…

Right as Alistair called to let me know we were moving on, I found the answer.

Its intact eye had a silver sheen.

* * *

><p>There was a building nearby. Unlike everything else we'd seen, the place was perfectly intact. Morrigan whispered of ancient magic. Leliana whispered of the Maker's blessings.<p>

I whispered for them to be quiet as we weren't alone. A man wearing silver-blue armor remarkably similar to mine and a matching helmet. This must be the Guardian Kolgrim mentioned.

As the Guardian greeted us, I noticed that he, like the dragon and me, had a silver sheen in his eyes. Was _this_ why the cult made such a big deal of it?

I think so, because, though he was visibly startled by my eyes, he made a point to not mention them. At all.

Wonderful. I get to continue guessing.

"And what of you, young queen?" The Guardian suddenly asked me. His slight smile told me he knew that I hadn't been paying attention. …Wait. Queen?

"I'm no queen," I corrected. "And what was the question?" The others were looking curiously at me. I guess I was the last to answer.

"The path that led you here was not an easy one," the Guardian began. "There is suffering in your past, your own and others."

"That's not a question," I pointed out.

He seemed to ignore me. "You abandoned your father and mother, leaving them to Rendon Howe, who would show little mercy. You abandoned your servants and knights, knowing they would be cut down. Do you think you failed them?"

Pain that I had long since pushed down crashed through me. I glared at the Guardian, angry that he made me remember. "I think I fail to see how my answer could reflect on the current mission."

"Very well." He yielded too easily. Splendid, I'm going to get caught by something unexpected, aren't I? He surveyed all of us and then, in a calm voice, stated, "Two of your companions are not of the Faith."

"I trust everyone here," I replied instantly. Obviously, he was talking to Sten and Morrigan. Ironically, I think I trusted those two more than I _ever_ trusted Loghain or Howe. Scary to realize how quickly I've bonded with these strangers.

"I do not mean to cause discourse," he said gently. "However, my duty to guard the Ashes."

"They will not harm the ashes," I insisted.

He smiled sadly, as if reminded of something. "You place a great deal of faith in them. Are you certain that is wise? You know, better than anyone here, how that may bring disaster if misplaced."

I grit my teeth as another wave of pain washed through me. I hate him. "But a well-placed trust brings strength unlike any other."

"A good answer." He nodded, pleased.

"You still thing they'll do something to the Ashes," I stated dully.

"It is my job to-"

"Parsharra, kadan," Sten interrupted. "I and the witch will remain here and guard. Go to the dust bin."

I giggled, though I knew I shouldn't. "Are you sure?"

Morrigan made a shooing motion at me. "The sooner you leave, the sooner we get away from these self-righteous hypocrites."

"We'll be back as soon as possible," I promised. "Don't kill each other. Or the Guardian. Please."

"Then, you three shall enter the first room one at a time," the Guardian said, leading Leliana, Alistair, and I to a door at the end of the hall. "If you are deemed unworthy, you will find yourself outside, near the dragon."

"A fine way of showing Andraste's love of mercy," I said dryly. "Expelling them right next to a dead dragon."

…I think he chuckled. "Well, the dragon was not here, dead or otherwise, when the mechanism was crafted." He nodded at me. "You shall go first, young queen."

I decided to ignore the wrong title and just walk inside the room.

Dark. The room was dark. And empty. Eerie.

Light suddenly appeared in front of me, a strange mist pooling in mid-air.

The mist suddenly solidified. A young woman, not much older than me, was smiling. "The smallest lark could carry it, while a strong man might not. Of what do I speak?" …Riddles? That's the trial?

"A tune." I taught Oren this riddle just days before we got word of the Blight.

"Yes!" She seemed delighted I had answered correctly. "I was Andraste's dearest friend in childhood and often we would sing. She celebrated the beauty of life and all who heard her would be filled with joy." Her delight turned to sorrow. "The Maker himself was moved by her song and, after that, she sang no more of simple things."

"That isn't good," I murmured, remembering fondly the stay at Redcliffe and the talks at camp. "The simple things make life worth living."

She sent me one last smile before dispersing, the mist swirling again. It solidified again to reveal a much older woman this time, a little older than Mother. "Echoes from a shadow realm, whisper of things yet to come. Thought's strange sister dwells in night and is swept away by dawning light. Of what do I speak?"

"Dreams." This was Oriana's favorite riddle; she taught it to me.

The woman nodded. "A dream came upon me as my daughter slumbered beneath my heart. It told of her life and of her death." The woman looked close to tears. "I am sorry and regret. I am a mother weeping bitter tears for a daughter she could not save."

"Did you even try?" I asked. "Or did you let things go as you thought they were intended?"

The woman gave me a bitter smile before disappearing. This time the mist formed a man wearing light armor over robes similar to what Chantry brothers wore now. "No man has seen it, but all men know it. Lighter than air, sharper than any sword. Comes from nothing, but would fell the strongest of armies. Of what do I speak?"

"Hunger." Papa would often tell of how it nearly destroyed the Rebellion.

"You yourself have never experienced it, but would gladly suffer it to save your people." He nodded grimly. "Hunger was the weapon used against the wicked men of the Tevinter Imperium. The Maker kindled the sun's flame and scorched the land. Their crops failed and their armies could not march. Then He opened the heavens and bade the waters to flow and wash away their filth." He shifted his stance and suddenly I was reminded of a soldier. "I am Cathaire, disciple of Andraste and Commander of Her armies. I saw these things done and knew the Maker smiled on us."

"But what of the children who starved to death?" I demanded harshly. "Do you not feel the slightest bit guilty for killing them?"

He winced and disappeared before replying; I guess that meant he did. The mists became a woman again, this one dressed in an expensive dress. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. The debt of blood must be paid in full. Of what do I speak?"

"Vengeance." I longed for it. Against Howe. Against Loghain.

"Oh, yes. You know the thirst as well as I did." She smirked, making my skin crawl. "My husband Hessarian would have chosen a quick death for Andraste. I made him swear that she would die publically, alongside Her warleaders, so that all would know the Imperium's strength." She drew herself tall, proud. Haughty. "I am Vasilia. I am Vengeance. Blood can only be repaid in blood."

"So long as that blood is only that of those who wronged you," I retorted tartly. "Innocent blood only creates war, not end it."

She cackled. "Ah, but will only that satisfy you, little queen? Do you not want to see that horrible bear lose everything like you did?"

I glared, feeling cold fire in my blood. "Be gone. Your words are poison."

She turned to mist and enveloped me. I felt pressure on my throat and I couldn't breath! Like someone was choking me!

But then the mist pulled away from me, rapidly forming into a man wearing clothes that matched the woman. "She wields the broken sword and separates true kings from tyrants. Of what do I speak?"

"Mercy," I answered instantly, rubbing my throat. Violent woman, going for strangulation.

"You have been raised well. And I apologize for my wife." The man smiled fondly at me before becoming serious. "Though I promised, I could not bear the sight of Her suffering and chose to end her life quickly." He bowed his head. "I am the penitent sinner who shows compassion in hopes that it will be shown to him in turn."

"Death is not something to be drawn out and teased," I murmured. "The Maker can sort your enemies better than any mortal."

"You are wiser than I was, then." He smiled gently before turning to mist.

The mist solidified into an elf this time. "I'd neither a guest nor trespasser be; in this place I belong, that belongs also to me. What am I?"

An elf…? Ah, of course. "A home." This was Shartan, who led the elves to help Andraste.

"That is correct, young queen." He smiled warmly. "It was my dream for the people to have a home of their own, where we would have no master but ourselves. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, I believed, and thus we followed Andraste." His smile faded as he slumped. "But she was betrayed and so were we."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He reached out to brush my cheek. "I have long forgiven. But please, try to help my people."

"I will," I promised. He smiled before changing.

This time it was an older man dressed in ancient armor who came from the mist. "A poison of the soul and passion's cruel counterpart. From love I grow until love lies slain. What am I?"

Passion's cruel… Ah, I know. "Jealousy." Because you are General Maferath.

"It has been a long time since one has used that title with respect for me." He shook his head and looked away. "Jealousy drove me to betrayal. I was the greatest general of the Almarri, but beside her, I was nothing. Hundreds fell before her on bended knee; they loved her, as did the Maker." His voice grew softer. "I loved her too, but what man can compare with a god?"

"You regretted it. As soon as it happened, you wished you could reverse it. Surely, She forgave you, General."

He smiled warmly at me. "I know. But, I am still working on forgiving myself."

This time when he disappeared, another immediately took his place. An man dressed like Cathaire, but far calmer. "The bones of the world stretch towards the sky's embrace. Veiled in white, like a bride greeting her groom."

I almost smiled, remembering how I used that very analogy back at camp. "The mountains."

"Good figuring!" His eyes danced. "I carried Andraste's Ashes out of the Tevinter into the mountains where She could gaze forever into Her Maker's sky." He looked around the room. "No more a fitting tomb than this could be found." He smiled. "Congratulations. You have passed the first test!" When he disappeared, the mist hovered in the air for a minute before flying towards the back of the room, illuminating an open door.

That's when the lady spoke, _"Ah, what a clever girl you are. I knew I was right to seek you out. But much weighs you down. Come forward and lose that burden."_

"Can you at least give me your name?" I asked the empty air, receiving no reply. "Of course you can't." With a sigh, I left the room and the door immediately slammed shut behind me.

I lingered right outside, waiting for Leliana and Alistair. I didn't want to keep going on my own. Hopefully, I wasn't expected to.

The door swung open and Leliana exited, giving me an odd look. "Did you get riddles?" I nodded and she shook her head. "So strange." She jumped when the door slammed shut again. After a few moments of silent staring, she returned her attention to me. "So, gossip?"

A few minutes later, the doors swung open again and Alistair walked out with a single line, "Andraste only favored the clever apparently."

After the three of us shared a laugh, I led the way into the next room. As we went through the doorway, the bland and empty room was instantly transformed into a luxurious yet still somehow sensible corridor, except for, perhaps, the giant mirrors on the other side. I…. I knew this place. I knew it _far_ too well.

While Leliana and Alistair commented on the fineness of the place and voiced their wonder of how this was a trial, I remained silent, desperately looking for something that wasn't familiar. But… but I couldn't find anything. This… this was…!

Laughter startled us. We whirled, groping for weapons, to see an open door, and Kaiser guarding the room from outsiders.

_Now_, we could hear bits of conversation. "…served you well… Bann Teagan…" and "Maker's breath, Serei!"

A few minutes later, Kaiser got up and barked, wagging his tail as I exited the room. Or, at least, as the old me did. The one with hair worn in a long braid (not short and choppy), smooth white skin (not tanned and scarred), untarnished leather armor (not bloodstained and metal), and bright naïve eyes (not tired and worn).

I felt my friend's eyes on me, but I didn't acknowledge them. I just stared as Papa followed old-me out of the room, listened as we conversed and parted, and winced as my bedroom door closed with a loud thud.

The scene shifted abruptly then. From day to night… and no longer the corridor, but Fergus's room. Oriana was sleeping fitfully, cradling Oren. Of course she wouldn't be sleeping well. She hadn't slept alone in years. Suddenly having an empty spot beside… it must have been so unnerving. I should have accepted the offer; I should have told her to come to my room. Why didn't I…?

The door opened abruptly and I could only watch in horror as the soldiers clamored inside, startling Oriana and Oren awake… as they snatched Oren up and held a sword to his throat… as they attempted to rip Oriana's nightdress and she warded them off… as she tried to snatch a vial I distantly recognized as a deadly poison and they skewered her… as Oren wailed and the soldiers gutted and threw him to his dying mother…

It was only then that I registered Kaiser's bark and the acrid scent of smoke.

That I knew _exactly_ what was going to happen…

As the scene shifted back to the corridor… as my bedroom door burst open and Kaiser leapt out… as the old-me dashed across the hall to find the corpse's of her brother's most precious people, I collapsed and wailed.

Alistair was at my side instantly, holding and comforting me. "I'm sorry," he kept murmuring. "I'm so sorry."

"This… this is too cruel a test!" Leliana snapped, loosing an arrow into one of Howe's soldiers, only for it to pass through uselessly. "Why are you doing this to her?"

The scene continued to shift. The treasury where I received the Shield of Highever (and the jewels that got us much needed money). The Main Gates, where I talked to Ser Gilmore for the last time. The kitchen, where poor Nan died. The _larder_…

Where Papa was dying and Mother desperately tried to staunch the bleeding. Where Agrona came in to inform us of what happened. Where Duncan followed shortly after, warning that there wasn't much time. Where old-me argued and Duncan ended up dragging me, kicking and screaming, from my parents…

Where Howe sauntered in and grinned viciously. "So, Bryce, you hide in the larder like a rat?"

Papa, with Mothers help, stood up, holding his head high. If not for the blood, you wouldn't have guessed he was slowly dying from a stomach wound. "Is that not how your soldiers hid, Rendon? Hiding in the cracks of my home like vermin?"

Howe's eyes narrowed. "Say what you like, Bryce. I've won this time."

"Have you, really?" Papa smirked, obviously in control of the situation. "Then, tell me. Did you intend for my daughter to escape? A foolish blunder, my old friend. Pup is brutal against traitors."

"What?" Howe's eyes widened in fright. "How?"

"There are many ways in and out of Highever, Rendon. You of all people should know this." Papa shook his head sympathetically. "You prove yourself a fool if you truly thought I showed you _every_ way."

"Search the area!" Howe barked to a soldier nearby. "I want her dead!"

"Yes-!" An arrow flew over Howe's shoulder and cut off the soldier's reply.

Mother smiled sweetly, another arrow already in hand. "Ah, Rendon, again you prove why Bryce was the better choice for a husband."

I couldn't really tell what happened after that. There was a flurry of motion and an array of screams. Blood splattered the walls.

Mother disappeared in the chaos, though occasionally I caught sight of a flying arrow, showing that she was doing as she vowed and shooting every one of the bastards.

Papa was much easier to find. He was near Howe. Somehow, he had stolen Howe's blade and buried it in his chest. Papa chuckled and said, "You've lost, Rendon."

"You're dying," Howe spat with hate-filled eyes. He managed to dislodge the blade and clutched at his wound. "I'll send the rest of your family with you."

"Only death can best a Cousland." Papa smirked, somehow still in control despite stumbling back. "You are not death, Rendon. You will never _be_ death. You will never be more… than the scared little boy… I dragged from… the White… River…"

Papa fell back then, eyes glazing over in death as Howe's sword clattered from his hands.

And everything disappeared. The larder, my parents, Howe and his soldiers…

Alistair and Leliana.

I was in a black space. Alone. What was going on?

"_Ah, my poor child. I must apologize for this._" The lady spoke softly. _"This part of the trial… it was designed to bring peace to the pilgrim. But it seems to grow cruel if the pilgrim denies the Guardian answer."_ I tried to turn, to look at the speaker, but I found myself unable to move. Even as the lady wrapped her arms around me, soothing and comforting. _"Still, you prove yourself to be the one I forsaw. Just, merciful, and strong, the queen who will destroy the false generals and unite the many._" She laughed. _"Counterpoint to the warrior Shartan would have adored, the elf who protects the many like a wolf protects her pack. The one who will destroy the false god and lead the lost to glory._" She removed her arms, only to start playing with my hair. _"Let's tie this back from your pretty face. Ah, I do wish I had a daughter instead of so many sons. I would have liked to have had one like you_." I got the sense she was having far too much fun. _"There we go. It looks pretty in your hair_." What does? _"Now, let me give you the trial you should have been given_." She wrapped her arms around me again, kissed my cheek, and whispered in my ear, _"Do not fear fire, child_."

The lady disappeared and Papa appeared in front of me, smiling sadly. "I seem to have given you a heavy burden, pup." His voice… it was mostly the same, but it had an odd hollow quality. "And this… this Gauntlet chooses to exploit that." He sighed. "I do not have long, pup, so listen closely as you always have. There is no need for guilt. There is no need for forgiveness. You did as you must and we have been so _proud_ of you. All of us." He suddenly grinned. "Your mother did say, however, that she hopes for more grandchildren. She likes this Alistair fellow, by the way." That startled a laugh through the tears. "There's my pup." He reached out to take my hand and pressed something into it.

"I miss everyone," I whispered. "So much."

"I know. But take heart, for we are content. We merely wish the same for you and Fergus." …Wait… Fergus wasn't…! He smiled, kissed my forehead, ruffled my hair, and disappeared.

As did the blackness. I was in a room, alone, in front of an altar and a wall of fire. The room of my dream.

How… weird…

* * *

><p>I lingered by the altar, waiting for Alistair and Leliana. Something told me to do so. That woman had mentioned the trial was one for forgiveness and regrets. That meant the other two were going through the same thing, more or less.<p>

A soft footstep brought my attention to the doorway… and a crying Alistair. But these tears seemed to be of relief, not sadness. I smiled softly at him. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled back. Definitely relief, then. "There you are. You disappeared after…" He closed the gap between us and hugged me tight. "Are you all right?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Good." He pulled back and noticed something. "Were you wearing that hair ornament earlier?"

I reached up to find something holding my hair back. Ah, so that was what the woman was talking about. "No, I didn't…" Wait a… "You're trying to distract me, aren't you?"

"Darn, I'm seen through." He laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two here." Leliana appeared, laughing softly through her own tears. "It seems that all of use received something that we needed."

"More than likely." I realized then that, like me, the other two were clutching something in their hands. "Oh, we've gifts! Let's see what they are!"

"On the count of three?" Alistair suggested, laughing.

"One…" Leliana counted. "Two… three!"

"We all opened our hands to see small, little things. Precious things.

"Aunt Serena's earrings…" I breathed, feeling like crying again as I examined the dangling gold and sapphire earrings. "He actually gave me…?" At Leliana's questioning look, I explained. "My aunt, Serena, was married to the Orlesian put in charge of Highever around the time of the Rebellion. Meghren put the entire family to death after the Rebellion gained a few victories, believing that Uncle Matt was helping them. Papa… Father got there too late to save them. He had planned on giving Aunt Serena these earrings for her birthday and kept them ever since." I looked to what she was holding. "Is there a story about the silk kerchief?"

"Yes, actually." She chuckled sadly, playing with red piece of cloth. "When I was a bard, I traveled with two companions, an elf mage named Sketch and a dwarf warrior named Tug. When… when I was betrayed, they, too, were captured." Her eyes closed, stemming tears. "Tug had been tortured… killed during it. I always felt guilty that I wasn't able to save him." She tied the kerchief to her left arm, right above her leather arm guard. "But maybe it's time to stop."

That's when I noticed Alistair was completely silent, studying a ring. "Alistair?"

"I talked with my father," he said. It took me a moment to realize he meant Maric. "He gave me this, though I'm not sure what it is. Other than a ring."

Leliana and I moved closer to study it and I recognized it immediately. I had seen it so many times over the years. "That's Maric's ring. He frequently called it his most precious non-living possession. I never saw him without it." It disappeared when he died at sea.

"And he gave it to _me_," Alistair whispered, eyes shiny. "He said… he said he wasn't ashamed of me. That he was proud. That he wish he hadn't given me up…" I pulled him into a hug and Leliana placed a comforting hand on his back. Only I heard him murmur, "that he loved me."

So _that_ was why it was Maric, not Duncan, he saw. He needed to hear it. He needed to know that Maric had truly regretted giving him up. Just as I implied back at camp.

When he pulled away, I kissed him on the cheek and grinned. "See? I'm always right."

"Yes, but I'm not," he retorted, taking off a gauntlet to slip the ring on. "But what's the next trial?"

"Trial by fire," Leliana answered, gesturing at the altar. "Literally."

"Great," he drawled. "How do we get past this one?"

As the two discussed ideas, I studied the altar and the fire. 'Do not fear fire', the lady had said. And I trusted her. So, I walked forward, through the fire, without hesitating.

It brushed against me, like the grass in a field, doing nothing to impede me. It wasn't even warm. It was a lot like the silver fire than I summoned back at Haven, actually.

I turned back to grin at the two. "Come on. Fire isn't something to be afraid of."

"Of _course_, you aren't afraid of fire," Alistair grumbled, following me through. "You're the one who grabbed a burning piece of wood barehanded."

"Hey, only _one_ of the hands was bare," I laughingly protested.

"How are your hands by the way?"

"Fine." He gave me a disbelieving look so I explained sheepishly. "They went numb halfway up."

"We're through!" Leliana cheered, pointedly ignoring us two. "Oh, and _look_!"

Alistair and I turned to see what she saw and gaped.

There was a very large statue atop a large platform, something we somehow hadn't seen behind the fire. But that wasn't what made us stare.

What did was the urn at the base of the statue.

Slowly, we ascended and reached the urn. Was this really…?

"Congratulations, pilgrims." The Guardian appeared at our side. "You have made it to the Our Lady."

"Might we be allowed to take a pinch?" I whispered. "We seek-"

"Her healing powers for the Arl who will grant you aid." He nodded and opened the urn. "A small bit is all that is needed."

"Thank you." Carefully, I reached inside to take a small pinch. The ashes promptly went into a small bag Brother Genetivi gave me before we left to explore the Ruins. The bag disappeared into Alistair's pack, safely stored for travel.

There. We succeeded. Somehow.

"I didn't think anyone could succeed in finding Andraste's final resting place," Alistair commented. "But here She is. Mostly."

"I never dreamed I would ever see the Urn itself." Leliana was as giddy as a child. "I have no words…"

"Your other two companions are waiting just outside," the Guardian said, gesturing to a side door. "Go, pilgrims. Your task is complete."

"Thank you," all three of us chorused.

The other two went to the door the Guardian showed us, intent on returning as soon as possible. But I lingered a bit.

"Is there something you still need, young queen?" The Guardian asked.

"I met a woman here," I found myself admitting. "She gave me this hair ornament." Which I still hadn't seen. "She said that she had been hoping I would find her. Who was she?"

And the Guardian smiled. "Ah, I believe you have a guess."

"An impossible one."

"Nothing is impossible for our Lady and her Maker," he chided. "She wished to be found and thus, she was."

"Impossible for her to talk to me," I clarified.

"A woman who will shape the fate of Thedas? Yes, why would our Lady try to help?" He has a sense of sarcasm? "She was always very merciful. More than she should have been."

"What is with the silver sheen of my eyes?" I finally asked. "Is it…?"

"It's the mark of someone who has seen the light of spirits of great power," he explained. "Our Lady gained it when she first spoke to the Maker. She liked gifting it to those she wished luck to."

"And the fire?" He looked surprised, so I clarified. "The silver fire that's been appearing on my blade recently. Alistair thought it was a Holy Smite, a templar ability."

"Ah, of course." He seemed amused. "All darkspawn, save for the archdemons, fear fire. What better weapon could She give than magical fire?"

"So, I get magic fire that works like Holy Smite?"

"It seems so." He started turning transparent. "A word of advice. Master the ability. Poison dislikes fire even more than darkspawn."

"Wait, what?" He disappeared before answering. I almost stomped the floor like a spoiled child. "Great. Everyone has answers but us."

"Serenity?" I turned to see Leliana looking worriedly at me. "Is everything all right?"

"I foolishly thought I could get answers without gaining more questions." I sighed. I didn't even get to ask about why everyone here kept calling me 'queen'. I looked down at my hand, still clutching the earrings. "Hey, Leliana?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to pierce ears?"

She smiled. "I do. I think I even have a needle with me that can be used. I'll have Morrigan help." She studied me. "Also, I've been meaning to ask. If you like, I can also even up your hair."

Agrona had offered that too, a long time ago. Before Ostagar. I had snapped at her then. But now… "Sure. I think I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

This seems like the longest chapter yet. I'm not sure if it's because of actual length or if it's because of the sheer amount of events. Or both.

Moved Kolgrim's encounter to outside just to help transition to the High Dragon fight. The fight itself, specifically what Serenity did, was inspired by the dragon fight in The Calling.

The Gauntlet was divided into two parts. The riddles, because I thought they were fun, and the whole "meeting with the person of your past" thing. Heavily expanded the latter, actually. I didn't want to do the bridge or the traditional "fight your mirror image" battle.

I also decided to send Alistair and Leliana separately from Serenity. It just didn't make sense that everyone in your party got to head in on the virtue of the Warden. Morrigan and Sten don't come in at all because they aren't of the Faith. Sten is of the Qun and Morrigan seems to be an atheist.

Sketch and Tug were mentioned in Leliana's Song DLC, where they were two of your companions. Tug was tortured to death. It's mentioned in his codex entry that he has a strange liking for silk kerchiefs, so I brought it up as Leliana's item.  
>The Aunt Serena was mentioned in Chapter 2a.<br>The ring is just something I thought of. I read a fic where Maric was the one Alistair met and the image never left me. So, yeah.

I don't think it's mentioned anywhere, but I thought that with the Archdemon constantly spewing black fire, the darkspawn might be a little afraid of it.

Next chapter: End of the Dalish with Agrona.


	29. Chapter 27 The Living Hatred

**Brecilian Forest – The Living Hatred**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>I want justice!" I shouted. Very loudly. I'd probably woken up half of Denerim. "For what they did! For what they attempted!"<em>

_Valendrian shook his head. "What you want, little wolf, is vengeance, not justice."_

"_They're the same," I snapped, ready to storm out of the Alienage._

_But Valendrian kept a strong grip on my arm. "No, they are not. Justice targets only the perpetrators. Vengeance destroys everything around them. Never confuse the two, as so many do. Promise me." I remained stonily silent. "Little wolf!"_

_I sighed, slowly relaxing. "They killed my mom."_

"_I know. But you cannot fall into the same trap others have. The fires of vengeance are quenched with blood, yes, but the fires of justice burn it _away_." A small pause for breath. "Will you turn your 'justice' on their families?"_

_I slowly shook my head. "No. Because that would be vengeance, not justice. Right?"_

"_Exactly, little wolf. Exactly."_

* * *

><p>I was right about this all being a headache. Mostly because we had walking corpses again. And spirits, can't forget those. Or the skeletons. Maker's mercy, what in the Void happened here?<p>

Oh, and don't get me started on the werewolves. They _really_ like putting a girl on the ground. Or guy, they aren't all that picky. Must be that whole 'I am so dominant' thing.

Not to mention just how convoluted the ruins were. We kept getting lost. Though, every time we did, that beautiful and odd white wolf would appear to lead us back on track.

And now, after fighting creepy skeletons, wolves, corpses (again), and _spirits_, I was at the very bottom of these ruins, agreeing to parley with the werewolves. _Me_, agreeing to parley!

I can't believe how much I've grown up in a short… however long it's been.

The werewolf who called himself 'Gatekeeper' led us cautiously into a large open room. Trees seemed to grow from the stone itself, twining easily about pillars and stones.

In the middle of the room, on a small platform, were Swiftrunner and the lady I saw earlier. Short, basically my height, she had green skin with a brown root pattern conveniently covering certain bits. Branches basically made up her hands. What was she?

"I bid you welcome," the woman greeted with a gentle smile and warm black eyes.

"So, you are the Lady in charge of everything?" I asked, walking easily between the growling lines of werewolves to the woman.

"I am the Lady of the Forest, yes, but I do not rule over these poor creatures," she corrected, taking a step towards me. "I would have revealed myself sooner, if I could."

Swiftrunner dashed between the Lady and me and bared his teeth. "Do not listen, Lady! She will betray you!"

"I betray no one!" I snapped. "If you hadn't noticed, my weapons are sheathed!" Barely. I'm jumpy.

"Swiftrunner, she is truly here for talk," the Lady scolded. "Your urge for battle has only brought about the deaths of the very ones you sought to protect. Do you want that to continue?"

"No…" Swiftrunner hung his head and actually whimpered. "No, anything but that."

"Then don't threaten me," I ordered acidly. "I'm the violent, action-over-reason Warden."

"And who are the others?" The Lady asked curiously.

"Well, Alistair is the sarcastic, easy going one and Serenity is the I'm-going-to-talk-you-into-doing-what-I-want one."

"Yet here you are, talking, while your fellow Wardens fight a High Dragon." She paused, running a branch-hand through her hair. "Or is that what is to come? The ability to see the future comes at the cost of not knowing exactly when events occur."

I blinked at her. "High Dragon?" She nodded. "Those two get to fight a High Dragon?" She nodded again. "_Not fair!_ I want to fight a dragon!"

"The Archdemon is more dangerous than any dragon," she warned. "You will be the one fighting it."

"Along with everyone else." I sighed gustily. I miss having a good fight. "Well, why do you want to talk for us?"

She gave me a look that said I was missing a point, but she shook her head and let it slide. "I figured Zathrian had not told you some things. Things that are very important."

"Like how Witherfang can shift into a beautiful woman with green skin, black eyes, and branch like hands?" I commented dryly. "Yeah, that would have been nice to know earlier."

She stared at me. "How do you…?" She suddenly walked to me and cupped my face. The branches were strangely smooth and warm. "Oh. It's _you_. The sweet elf who talked to me ten years ago. The elf who would unlock some of Arlathan's lost power. Or has that happened already?" She scrutinized me and then smiled. "Yes, it has already happened. I sense it."

"Okay, how do you know that?" I demanded. "Or about the High Dragon?"

"I am a spirit," she answered. "We spirits are only partly here. Time in our home, the Fade, is much different. Past, present, and future blend together and let us see what you, bound in time, cannot. I looked into your future after our meeting. I saw most things." She smiled. "I did not realize that you were the one coming here though; I did not see the eyes of the elf who would come. That elf later looked so different." She tapped my right cheek before moving her hand down to my left arm and brushing over the three parallel scars from the Archdemon dream. "Though, these are the same."

"That's great." What did she mean I looked different? Was I going to get a scar on my cheek or something? "So, was that what you were going to tell me?"

"No, I wished to tell you more about the curse." She moved back next to Swiftrunner. "Of its source."

"The source being Witherfang?" The source being you?

"That source being the curse Zathrian placed onto the humans who wronged his family," she corrected.

Humans? Wronged? …Why was that surprising? "Let me guess. Pillaged his people? Killed a few?"

"His children," Swiftrunner answered softly, sadly. "They tortured his boy, raped his daughter. The boy died, but the girl was found and later found with child. She killed herself." Fear washed through me. Shianni…! "Zathrian came to this ruin and summoned a spirit, binding it to the body of a wolf. So, Witherfang came to be."

"The Grand Oak said the spirit of the forest disappeared when the werewolves came," I stated, turning to the Lady. "You're her, aren't you?"

"I am her representation," the Lady answered. "I am the other half of Witherfang. Female and docile." She seemed to smirk. "Not necessarily the same thing, of course."

I rolled my eyes. "So, what do you want? You must want something from me; everyone does. What's your request?"

"To bring an end to the curse," she answered immediately. "To do that, Zathrian must be brought here."

"And let me guess, if he doesn't come, you'll hide in the forest and Witherfang will never be found and he gets to watch everything fall apart again."

She smiled. "Precisely."

"Give me a moment," I replied, stepping back to converse with my friends. "Whisper what you think."

"No harm in just talking, yes?" Zevran replied instantly. "Though, I am loathe to keep traipsing through the forest. It does horrors to my complexion."

"Some of us could stay here," Oghren suggested. "Make sure the wolves don't get frisky."

"The talk of curses troubles me," Wynne murmured. "Yes, let's go find Zathrian and hear his side of the story."

I adore unanimous decisions. Grinning, I turned to face the Lady. "Okay. We'll head up."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Do you mind answering one question?"

"If I can," she promised. Yay, someone who is more or less cooperative!

"There's been this odd white wolf…"

She knew who I was talking of instantly. "That wolf has been here as long as I have. It was the pup of the wolf who became Witherfang." She grew sad. "I do not know what magic has caused him to live as long as he have. At first, I thought it was the curse, but I've discovered since that it is not the case." She shrugged. "I cannot talk with him as I can others. I only know he is waiting for someone."

"I understood him," I told her. "He's been helping me."

"Then perhaps _you_ are the one he has been waiting for."

"Why would anyone wait for me?"

"Why would anyone not?" She smiled warmly. "I have, after all."

* * *

><p>When our group reached the upper floor, we found Zathrian kneeling by a werewolf corpse. Surprise, surprise.<p>

"I figured I'd find you here," I commented lightly. He wasn't even startled.

"Really?" His tone was sardonic as he slowly stood and faced me. "Aren't you intuitive?"

"Shall we talk?" I smiled. "Since you just so happen to be right here?"

"There will be time to talk later," he dismissed. "Do you have the heart?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "So, you wish to play games."

"Only with those who play with me."

"Why are you leaving the ruins?" he demanded.

"You knew about them?" Again, I wasn't surprised. "Will you even answer if I asked how you knew or why you didn't tell me?"

He shrugged. "I thought it had little bearing on your purpose here."

"Oh, I'm sure." Now, _I_ was the mocking one. As he studied me, I signaled the others to block the exits. Zevran and Oghren went to the main one and Wynne went to the door that led to the rest of the ruins.

"It seems the spirit has convinced you to act on her behalf," he finally said, crossing his arms.

"She asked me to bring you to her," I confirmed.

"You do understand that she's-"

"The spirit of the forest that you bound to a wolf who became Witherfang?" I finished. "Yes. I know. I _saw_." I put emphasis on the word so that he would know how exactly I saw it. "When I asked her about it, she admitted it willingly. Besides, I met her a long time ago in Denerim." Oh, I could feel my sarcasm kicking in. "Eight-year-old me managed to _reason_ with ferocious and brutal Witherfang to leave Denerim without biting a single person. Oh, how ever was I so lucky?"

"She is-!"

"I care not for spirits," I declared loftily. "The tale, as you said, has little purpose here."

He grit his teeth. "The curse comes from her."

"No, the curse came from _you_." My hands instinctively began hovering over my daggers. "You're hurting your clan with this."

That seemed to cause him to snap. "_They_ attacked my clan!" he roared. "They are the same savages now as they were then!"

"You are condemning the whole for the sins of the few." Just as I used to do.

"They are all the _same_!"

I squared my shoulders and tried to seem taller than I was. "I think this curse of yours has gone on long enough."

"You were not there," he hissed. "You did not see what they did to my… to my son. To my daughter. To my _people_." He got in my face, trying to make me back down. "What do you know? You are not Dalish. You do not know our suffering!"

But I wouldn't yield. Not in this. "A shem lord crashed my wedding and kidnapped all the females, including me," I began in a calm, even tone. "His guards killed one of my bridesmaids when she resisted. They would have raped me if I hadn't obtained a weapon, if my cousin and my fiancé hadn't come to rescue us. My fiancé actually _died_ saving me." And I had been such a bitch just a few moments before. "After everything that happened, after carving my way through his guards, I confronted the lord only to find he had raped my best friend. Repeatedly. He and his friends took _turns_. I murdered him for it. I stole both his eyes before he breathed his last. I wanted him to know the fear of being _helpless_ for a few short moments." I took a breath then. A nice, deep one. It… it felt _nice_ to finally say this. How long had I been just sitting on it? "_This_ is the event that led to my conscription into the Grey Wardens. I may not know _your_ suffering, Keeper, but do not speak to me as if I know none at all." I glared, reveling in his fear as he backed up a pace. "I know what humans are capable of. I know what it's like to do everything you can to save someone and find yourself too late."

"I…" He looked away from me. "But…"

"Look, you just have to talk. If they attack you, I'll kill them. If you attack, I'll kill you." I shrugged, slowly relaxing. "I am Agrona Tabris of the Grey Wardens, Wolf of the Alienage, and Fen'falon of Arlathan. I am the neutral party here."

He sighed, defeated. "Very well. I fail to see the purpose, yet let us see what the spirit has to say."

As we walked back down to the Lair, I found myself feeling both smug and horrified.

Smug – because I had succeeded.

Horrified – because my inner voice was sounding like Serenity and I was listening.

* * *

><p>Well, I should consider it a victory that there wasn't an <em>immediate<em> battle. But the arguing did begin near instantly.

And as the two argued, I was reminded of the Wilds again, when a pair of girls argued similarly. The elf was yelling and the 'lady' was replying serenely.

Then I remembered how the elf and lady parted just a few weeks ago. With smiles and teasing.

I remembered how the _group_ separated. With concerns and well wishes. Strange that we did that. We haven't known each other long. Maker! The one time the entire group had been together was at Redcliffe. So, why are we all so close? Why were we all so worried about each other?

'One good thing about the Blight is how it brings everyone together,' Alistair had sarcastically commented way back at Ostagar. Except, it didn't seem like sarcasm now. It was fact. How interesting…

Almost as interesting as what I just overhead. "Hold up," I interrupted, looking at the shocked faces of my friends. "Let me make sure I understand this." I looked at Zathrian. "Keeper, you used blood magic to curse these people and got the unexpected bonus of immortality?"

"I got the bonus, as you worded it, of making sure they suffered for eternity," he confirmed through gritted teeth.

"And thus you live with a bitter hatred that clutches at a heart that should have long since stopped beating," the Lady whispered sadly. "Your death will play a part in the curse's end. I know this."

"Then we kill him," Swiftrunner growled from his Lady's side.

"For all your powers of speech, you are still a mindless beast," Zathrian spat. He gathered magic in his hands. Swiftrunner bared his teeth and prepared to lunge. The Lady desperately tried to calm them both.

And suddenly I was in the middle of the gathering, a dagger at the two would-be combatants' throats. "I believe these are negotiations," I said in a soft, cold voice. "If they are going to turn aggressive, I will kill all responsible parties." I smirked. "Do we have an understanding?" They nodded. "Good." I turned to the Lady. "You may continue, Lady Spirit."

But the Lady only had one last thing to say. "Zathrian, surely you can show mercy for these poor creatures?" the Lady pleaded. "Surely your retribution is spent?"

But he merely glared. "My retribution is eternal, as is my pain," he bit out. "This is justice."

"No," I retorted. "This is _vengeance_, not justice. Justice is what you did to those men. Vengeance is what you perpetuate. These humans, werewolves, only know the crime through stories." I gestured at the ones hiding behind pillars, passive as can be. "They are like my human companions. They know of what happens to the city elves, to all elves, through stories alone. Am I to hold them responsible for my cousin's rape? For my fiancé's death? For my _conscription_?"

Everything was silent for a long time. The world itself seemed to hold its breath before Zathrian suddenly began chuckling.

"I've lived too long and have become too old for mercy," he managed. "This hatred… it's everything I am now, it seems." He smiled at me, admitting the defeat, before turning his attention to the Lady. "And what of you, spirit? The curse's end will end us both."

The Lady returned his smile, serene and gentle. "You are my maker, Zathrian. Because of you, I have know pain and love, hope and fear, joy and sorrow. Yet, now that I have, I long only for my rest. I beg of you. Put an end to me, to the curse. Show mercy to these poor children."

Zathrian nodded and turned to me. "Please, Fen'falon. Stand a little to the side."

"Need me to do anything?" I asked, curious.

"A prayer," was the surprising response. "Just a prayer. To whoever you choose. It will help me remember the method."

"Sure." As Zathrian and the Lady moved to opposite sides of the platform and the werewolves began encircling the three of us, I desperately tried to recall any prayers I knew. There weren't many. And where were my companions? Oh. Well, Zevran had climbed one of the trees to get a better view and had dragged Oghren up. Where's Wynne? Ah, thank you, Zevran, for pointing down. She must be at the base. And thank you also for winking and blowing a kiss, that made me feel less panicky.

Right. Prayer. Prayer. Damn it, why did he need a prayer?

…Okay, let's go with the only long one I've got memorized and adapt it. It was what was said at Mother's funeral, now that I'm remembering…

"Many are those who wander in sin, despairing that they are lost forever," I said softly, closing my eyes to focus on recalling. "But those who repent, who have faith unshaken by the darkness of the world, and boast not, nor gloat over the misfortunes of the weak, but take delight in the Maker and Creators' law and creations, they shall know the peace of the Maker and Creators." I could hear Zathrian murmur something under his breath. The counter-curse? "The Light shall lead them safely through the paths of this world and into the next. For they who trust in the Maker and Creators, fire is their water. As the moth sees light and goes toward flame, they should see fire and go towards Light. The Veil holds no uncertainty for them and they will know no fear of death, for the Maker and Creators shall be their beacon and shield, their foundation and sword. So let it be."

I opened my eyes just in time to see a wave of light burst from Zathrian's body and wrapped around the werewolves, slowly shrinking them back into humans. The light left them and wrapped around the Lady. She faded into the light and the light disappeared into the trees nearby. She had returned to her realm, to the forest itself.

The world went red. On the stone floor, I saw the wolf that was once Witherfang stumble over to the wolf that helped me so much. I'm not exactly certain what happened between them, but former-Witherfang licked the white-wolf once and curled up underneath him. Within minutes, former-Witherfang was dead and the white-wolf nuzzled the body. Where were…?

Wait, I was seeing the same tree from two different angles.

As Wynne insisted on checking each of the newly-turned humans and Zevran and Oghren figured out a way to carry Zathrian back to the Dalish (Oghren being particularly sour over the ordeal), I went to where the tree was and noticed a small side room hidden by the branches. I ducked inside to find the two wolves.

The white wolf stared at me a moment before ambling over to me and licking my hand. "Hi, there," I greeted, bending down. "What happens to you?" He cocked his head to the side. "Now that the curse is over. Do you follow your dad?" He shook his head. "So, different magic kept you alive?" He nodded. "I see. Do you have a name? I mean, everyone called your dad Witherfang. What do they call you?" He looked down at the ground. "No name?" A reluctant nod. "Well, I refuse to travel with someone without a name." The wolf looked curious as I thought and thought of a name. Eventually, I decided to choose a Dalish word I heard bandied about in relation to my wonderful title of Arlathan's Warrior. "Revas. I'll call you 'Revas'." The wolf seemed to smile as he yipped and licked my face. "Okay, okay!" I laughed, standing up. Revas was larger than his dad, now that I looked. In fact, he was probably _Kaiser's_ size. "Let's go." Revas dashed back to his dad for once last nuzzle before leading the way out.

Okay, current list of things I've obtained during this trip: another name, a title, some weird powers, and a magical wolf.

Needless to say, I liked the last one the most.

* * *

><p>When we returned with Zathrian's body, the clan asked us to stay for the funeral. We did, but only because we couldn't think of a way to refuse.<p>

Sarel the storyteller asked to know what happened, to learn the truth as it was, so Wynne explained with amusing interjections from Zevran and Oghren.

I merely listened, relaxing against a nearby tree and petting my new wolf. I was amused that the name I chose, 'Revas', apparently meant 'freedom'. How appropriate.

Someone came up behind me and cleared her throat. "I'm awake," I murmured.

"I was wondering." Lanaya appeared in my vision. She seemed nervous and her eyes were red-rimmed. "There is something I wish to talk with you about."

"If it's about what happened…?" She shook her head. "Not curious?"

"Zathrian told me," she answered to my surprise. "Before he went to our ancestors. He said to give you his thanks and to make an offer on his behalf."

"Oh?" Well, that's interesting.

"The tales say that Garahel, the Grey Warden who ended the last Blight, had a particular marking on his neck. A wing-like blade."

"He had a tattoo?" Learn something new everyday. "That's kind of cool."

She smiled slightly. "You have noticed, I believe, the markings on many of our faces."

"Hard to miss." Even Lanaya's pale ones were noticeable.

"They are vallaslin. Blood writing," she explained. "It uses our own blood as ink. It is a sign of adulthood for us. Each marking pays tribute to one of our gods."

I exchanged a curious look with Revas. He didn't know what was going on either. "So, what do the vallaslin and Garahel have to do with each other?"

"Well…" She paused, nervously clutching her arms. She was definitely doing her best to act like the Keeper and not the First. "Zathrian wanted to put Garahel's marking, as a vallaslin, on you."

Not what I was expecting. "You would let me?" I asked in surprise. "Isn't that something of the old days? Something you like to keep _away_ from the city elves?"

"Normally, yes. I will not lie. But you?" Her smile was warm. "You are Fen'falon, proof that the elves in the city are not nearly as lost as we feared. You are strength and peace, the wolf who protects all. It is an exception, yes, but not one made lightly."

First time I've heard anyone use the word 'peace' in relation to me. I looked to Revas. "Well, what do you think, boy?" He crooned and nodded. "That settles that. I'd be fool to turn down such a high honor anyway." I carefully stood up, stretching the kinks out. "What do I have to do?"

"You only have to do one thing during the ritual. Remain perfectly silent."

I grinned. "If there's one thing a city elf knows how to do, Keeper Lanaya, it's how to grit our teeth and bear pain."

"Then, follow me." Lanaya began walking towards the Keeper tent. "It will take some time."

So that's how, a couple of hours later, I was sitting outside the Keeper's tent, perfectly still with Revas resting at my feet, as Lanaya meticulously dipped a needle into a small bowl of my blood and poked a design down the right side of my face. It was going to be like hers, pale but noticeable. I gather it was easier and less dangerous.

Muriel had found us around an hour ago, still wearing the ribbons. She had curled up against Revas and was now fast asleep.

"I have finished," Lanaya said, carefully placing the needle down. "I'll give you a list of instructions on how to care for it." She waited for a response.

"Assuming it's safe to talk?" I smiled but winced. "Ow!" That hurt!

She laughed. "Don't smile and grin too widely for a couple of days. It will be painful."

"_Now_, you tell me," I groaned before looking down and smiling softly in amusement. Revas was looking at me like 'Okay, I've babysat. Get her off me. Now.' Muriel was still asleep. "Well, time to wake the da'len."

"You're speaking like a Dalish," Lanaya actually teased, before looking off in the distance, staring at something. "The funeral will begin soon."

I bent down to pick up Muriel, gently waking her. She smiled sleepily at me. "Hi, sleepyhead. We've a ceremony to go to." She put one hand on my new tattoo. "Yep. The Keeper just finished." Her smile widened and she kissed my other cheek. "Thanks, da'len."

"Maybe we should just steal you," Lanaya said, completely serious. "Or perhaps… well, I remember the non-Dalish have adoptions…"

"We'll talk after the Blight," I decided. "I have to end that first." And I'm aware I could die during it. "For now, though, let's go to the funeral of a strong Keeper."

Revas let out a howl, low and mournful. Completely appropriate.

* * *

><p>Lanaya saw us off the next mourning. "The hunters have recovered," she told us. "The curse is truly at an end, it seems."<p>

"That's good," I replied, petting Revas who kept staring at Lanaya's legs. Wynne, Zevran, and Oghren were finishing packing.

"I wish Zathrian didn't have to die," she blurted, looking remarkably like a lost child. I think this might be her last chance to say anything like this, to anyone. "Yet when I felt his departure, when I talked to his spirit, I sensed he was ready to go. Does that make sense?"

"He was ready," I confirmed. "He was glad that his First could finally take over, I think."

"It will be difficult to live up to his legacy, but I will do my best." She took a deep breath and smiled. "But as I am Keeper, let me say this officially. I hereby swear to uphold the terms of the ancient contract our people formed with the Grey Wardens."

"Thank you." And with that, we have the last treaty fulfilled.

"It has been a long time since we have marched to war, but I trust we'll make a difference." She bowed to me. "I will contact the other Clans as quickly as I am able to see if any can send more hunters and supplies."

"My thanks. Send a message when you know." That's when Muriel peaked around Lanaya. So that's why Revas kept staring. I knelt down and smiled as widely as I dared. "I have to go now, Muriel. But I'll come back and see you." She held out a ring. "That's pretty. Is it yours?"

She nodded… and _spoke_, "But, I wan' you t'have it."

I only just remembered Lanaya's warning about smiling too wide as I took the ring and immediately put it on my right hand, opposite of Nelaros's ring. "I'll treasure it, da'len."

She smiled and bowed. "Dareth shiral." She giggled when Revas leaned forward to lick her.

"Yes, Dareth shiral, Fen'falon," Lanaya said, bringing my attention back to her. "As soon as the hunters have recovered, we shall meet with your army."

That triggered the last wave of smiles, licks, and farewells. As we left, I glanced back once to see Lanaya and Muriel still standing there and Muriel was enthusiastically waving goodbye, smiling brightly.

I actually felt like an adult right then. It was a nice feeling.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

And this ends the Dalish quest and the Gathering the Army quest.

All Dalish phrases/words are taken from the wikia. Probably should have mentioned that two chapters ago, but this is where I remembered I hadn't said it.

Dragon age 2 seems to establish that justice and vengeance are two different things, a theme I like and decided to incorporate. We got a bit of it last chapter, but this is where revenge and justice _really_ have an impact.

The prayer that Agrona says is, according to the wiki, a verse from the Chant. There are a few adaptations (most chiefly the addition of the word 'Creators' for the Dalish belief system), but it's more or less what's on the wiki. Blame _it_ for inaccuracies. XD

The thing with Garahel having a tattoo is something from my own head, as I couldn't find much of anything on him. Giving Agrona the marking is inspired by the fact that you can put markings on your Warden's face during the customizer at the very beginning. Plus, Agrona's probably well respected among the Dalish, especially after the werewolf incident was ended.

Next chapter: A rest chapter in Redcliffe with Serenity POV, the group gets back together again!

Oh, and also, Happy New Year!


	30. Chapter 28 Redcliffe

**Redcliffe – Redcliffe**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>Serenity."<em>

_Uh oh. Papa _never_ called me that. "What did I do? Or not do?"_

_Papa looked so confused. Maybe I'm not in trouble? "What makes you think you did anything?"_

"_You called me 'Serenity," I answered. "What else am I going to think?"_

"_Ah." He coughed, embarrassed. "Well, I need to talk about something somewhat serious."_

"_Okay?" Strange, I was so sure I'd taken care of everything before reclining on one of the lovely window-seats we had in the higher parts of the castle to read a letter from Nathaniel. "What's wrong, Papa?"_

_He sighed and sat down on the other end of the seat. I drew my legs up so he'd have more room. "You're turning eighteen soon."_

"_Marriageable age, as everyone has been oh-so-quick to remind me." A panicked thought ran through my head. "Wait, do I have an arranged betrothed?"_

"_No!" Well, that was vehement. It matched the hurt look perfectly. "I'd never do that to you. I managed to marry someone I loved, as did my sister. I have always hoped, perhaps against reason, that you and Fergus could do the same."_

"_Fergus has," I reminded gently, glancing out the window. This particular one overlooked the garden and Fergus was down there with his wife and three-year-old son. "But I've held no illusions that I might do the same. Has someone you can't refuse spoken up?"_

"_Not yet." He sighed. "Rendon has mentioned both Nathaniel and Thomas a couple of times, but I gave the topics as little attention as I could."_

"_Nathaniel is near Kirkwall at the moment." I held up the letter as proof. Though Nathaniel had been a loner while here in Fereldan, far more inclined to watch the social scene than participate, the two of us had become regular correspondents during his squiring in the Free Marches._

"_I still find it odd Rendon sent him so far away to squire, and so suddenly," Papa commented before returning to the topic. "You do know, however, that it shall become increasingly difficult to hold off your suitors as the years pass."_

"_If I do not find someone by the time Nathaniel returns, and he doesn't have his eye on someone, I'll marry him," I replied after a moment of thinking. "Otherwise, I'd like the chance to just…"_

"_Look and see if you can find someone who doesn't annoy you?" he finished teasingly._

"_And someone who will see me as an equal, like you do Mother." _

"_Your mother would pepper me with her arrows if I tried anything else," he laughed. "But I understand and hope you will find this person someday."_

* * *

><p>"So, Howe is taking <em>credit<em> for killing my family?" I asked in a too-calm voice. "How, exactly, is he justifying this?"

Eamon became incredibly wary. Of course he would; he knew just how much a Cousland could hide. "He is claiming your family was in league with the Orlesians to take over the country."

"And did he give a reason?" I took a sip of tea. I really must compliment the chefs; they can make a lovely meal on short notice when corpses are not attacking them.

"Well, he claims you were gaining support because of your… your _familial_ connection to a rather prominent Orlesian family."

I went cold. "He's using Uncle Matt against my family." I am going to rip Howe apart. "He's using the man who was slaughtered in his own home because he was vocal about his support _for Fereldan's liberation_." If anything, _Howe_ should be accused of supporting the Orlesians; he certainly favored their tactics!

"There are few who actually believe the tale," Eamon quickly reassured. "Also, please stop going numb. Your hand in covered in hot tea and it's making me wince."

Huh? I looked down to see that I had gripped the cup too tightly and cracked it. Not again. Ever since that (accidental) gulp of dragon blood, I've been accidentally breaking things. Morrigan hypothesized that the blood greatly increased my strength. Joy. I'd best never go berserk as I did on the Broodmother; I'd lose another sword!

"I'm sorry, Eamon." I quickly placed the cracked cup on a plate and dried my hand with a napkin, being careful about the scar on the palm. Luckily it wasn't my left hand; it was still recovering from the battles in the cold mountains. "So, my assistance will not help," I continued, getting back on topic.

"Actually, it will," Eamon corrected with a triumphant smile. "You see, because so few believed the story, concessions had to be made."

"Concessions?" Weak points.

"Bryce was declared 'traitor', but only him. No one else was. The story is that Eleanor refused to abandon her husband and died with him."

"That's true," I murmured, remembering had seen in the Gauntlet. I never saw her die; I hoped it was quick. I don't want to think of what Howe allowed to happened… or what he did himself.

Eamon nodded. "That certainly sounds like her. The story then continues to say Oriana and Oren were tragically caught in the crossfire."

"Oh, yes, caught in the crossfire." I rolled my eyes. "As caught as a trapped mouse in a cage."

"Fergus is known to have been in Ostagar and, while still officially missing, is assumed dead."

"I sincerely hope that isn't true." And Father's words in the Gauntlet gave me a little more to hope with.

"The last part of the story is that _you_ were also killed at Ostagar." Eamon smirked, eyes sparking. Well, well. Now _this_ shall be interesting. "According to it, you escaped to Ostagar at the insistence of your knights. While there, you discovered the Grey Wardens' treachery and warned Loghain. You died on the battlefield trying to save Cailan."

Thus, I become a tragic hero, a rallying point. "I wasn't anywhere near the battlefield. I was with Alistair in the Tower, trying to light the beacon." And nearly killing my left hand. I'm beginning to wonder what magic Flemeth used to save it; I probably should have much more trouble with it than I do.

"Not only that, but unless I'm sharing a meal with a corpse, you are certainly not dead." That got us both laughing. "You are also a Grey Warden. No one will believe you would associate yourself, willingly or not, with kingslayers."

"So, I'm living proof of a very large lie." And when you see through one lie, the rest of the story begins to fall apart, piece by piece.

"So, you will help _greatly_, Serenity, which leads to the entire point of asking to talk with you privately." He paused, gathering his thoughts. Ah, I had been wondering why he requested I have noon-meal with him so suddenly. "I am calling for a Landsmeet, as you already know. However, I'd like to spread the tale that you asked me to call it on your behalf, to counter the lies being spun about your friend and king's death."

Hmm, let's see… That would mean… "What is my rank, exactly? Ignoring the whole 'Grey Wardens do not hold titles' thing." If Father was declared traitor…

Eamon's eyes lit up. "According to law, because you and Fergus are cleared of Bryce's charges, your lands can only be taken by a _king's_ orders, not a Regent's."

"So, until Fergus is found alive, _I_, not Howe, am the ruler of Highever." When he nodded, I smirked. "So, you would have the only Teyrns of Fereldan do battle in the Landsmeet?" For if it was called in my name, then it meant I intend to be Loghain's most visible enemy.

"Appropriate, is it not?" His returning smile turned shaky. He must be tiring; he still needed more time to recover. The Ashes could only do so much. "I will, of course, give you all the shelter, funds, and support needed."

"But I will be the one to talk, the one to gather allies." He nodded. "I find no quarrel in this." This is what I used to be best at.

"Then I shall spread the reason why I am calling for a Landsmeet."

"Tell the nobles that Serenity Cousland wishes for this idiotic civil war to end." My smile turned cold. "I will not tolerate Loghain destroying my home to deal with an imaginary threat while a very real one devours the south."

"Eamon? Serenity?" The two of us looked up to find Teagan grinning widely in the doorway. "Agrona and her group have returned. They just walked in through the gates."

"Then I had best go greet them," I said, standing. "Thank you for the meal, Eamon."

"It was no trouble." Eamon sighed. "I'm heading back to bed. I'll be most grateful when I can run around again."

"After your son, I hope," Teagan joked. "Maker, he makes me realize just how old I am."

"Teagan, I'm older and look it." Eamon stood with a groan. "Especially after this."

"Now, now, Eamon. You don't look a day over fifty," I teased before running out of the room.

Teagan's uproarious laughter followed me down the hall.

* * *

><p>Leliana had beaten me to the group and was already bantering with Zevran and Agrona when I arrived. I think she was begging Agrona to let her put a ribbon in her hair. Well, the addition would probably help complete her different look.<p>

Agrona had a red wing-like blade down the right side of her face and a black and red wolf running from her shoulder to three parallel scars on her left arm. She also had a large white wolf, the size of _Kaiser_, sitting at her feet, curiously studying everyone.

Though she had the most _drastic_ change, she wasn't the only one. Okay, Zevran appeared to be the same as before, but Wynne was more relaxed, as if some burden was finally off her shoulders. Oghren seemed more at ease with being on the surface, but he did nervously remind Agrona about some message. Agrona nodded and told him to not forget she promised him a keg. …I'd better warn Eamon and Teagan that Oghren could _drink_.

"I'm assuming, based on the activity, that your quest was a success," Agrona said when she noticed me. Her wolf yipped a greeting; I hope he and Kaiser will get along. This will be too awkward otherwise.

I nodded, smiling wide. "We found the Urn and it healed Eamon. However, it will be a little bit before he can travel again. So, until then, we rest and spread rumors to counter the ones Loghain and Howe devised."

"Yeah, heard a few from a couple of bounty hunters." She rolled her eyes. "Something about slaying the kind-hearted Lady Cousland?"

"I heard that too; I had no idea I was dead. I should make more of an effort to look all grey and cold." Agrona grinned, reminding me of her new markings. "I see three scars and two tattoos. What happened?"

"This is an adulthood marking," she answered pointing to her face. "I got it as an honor; they don't do it for non-Dalish typically. And this one…" She pointed to the wolf on her arm. "I got on a whim. Zevran did it for me and promises to touch it up now that we're in Redcliffe and have access to more inks." Her grin dimmed slightly. "The scars can wait until all of us are together. Private group talk." At my understanding nod, her grin faded to a look of confusion. "Okay, noble. Your hair is even; you're wearing earrings and a hair ornament. Spill."

"Leliana evened out the ends. Both she and Morrigan pierced my ears. As to where they came from, and the hair ornament, that's private group talk." I smiled. "Well, let's get you all settled in. We need to find Alistair for Grey Warden talk." More like let Agrona know everything and figure out a plan between we supposed leaders. "Oh, where did the wolf come from?"

"Revas? He decided to tag along." Though she shrugged, I could tell there was something more to the tale. "Wynne wants to give him a bath, though." Revas whimpered pitifully in response, gazing up at me with puppy-eyes.

But he would get no sympathy from me; I've had too much practice ignoring such a look. "Do you think she can do Kaiser too?"

"I was just about to ask." We both jumped as Wynne appeared out of thin air. "Come here, Revas. You can suffer with Kaiser." And Wynne should be able to deal with any 'I am the alpha male' tendencies that might pop up.

Revas whimpered again and looked up pitifully at Agrona. Agrona merely raised an eyebrow. "If you go through the bath with grace, I will arrange a nice bit of freshly killed meat as a treat."

He pondered before nodding slowly and allowing Wynne to lead him off to a different area of the castle. He looked like a man going to the gallows!

A servant cautiously walked up and grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry, milady, but your sorceress companion nearly killed me. Again. I don't know what I did!"

"You might have surprised her," I answered. "We're all a little jumpy. I wasn't joking when I said to make a lot of noise." That being said, Morrigan had been acting oddly ever since she finished reading her mother's spellbook. Almost as if she was expecting an attack at any moment.

I'd have to talk to her about that.

"Morrigan's attacking the help?" Agrona asked curiously as the servant walked away with a bow.

"Well, it started with threats to burn the place to the ground if they kept asking her if she needed clothes. They thought she was walking around in her undergarments." Understandable, given the amount of skin she showed. "But it has escalated, since." I shrugged. "Though, fairness must make me admit she's not the only one. A maid was trying to be quiet around Sten the day we arrived and almost lost her legs because he thought she was an attacker. Early the next morning Leliana pinned a servant to the wall when he came to check on her. After hearing that, I've taken to make sure my weapons _aren't_ nearby and I think Alistair does the same. "

"Basically, this war has started to get to us." Agrona seemed a bit too nonchalant about that fact. "Better tell the servants to be careful around the rest of us as well."

"They're going to enjoy hearing that." I pointed to a nearby balcony. "I think Alistair is there."

He was, staring at the lake. As we approached, Agrona motioned me for silence. When I nodded curiously, she grinned, tiptoed a little closer, and pounced on Alistair. "Surprise!" Didn't I just warn her about doing stuff like that?

As expected, Alistair yelped and whirled. He actually almost managed throw her off, before he realized it was just Agrona and decided to let her hang from his neck. It was an amusing sight as he was nearly a foot taller. "You are evil. And short."

"I'm an elf." She grinned.

"Oh, and that explains everything? I'm now scared of out Dalish reinforcements." He paused. "I'm assuming they're coming?"

"As soon as they recover from werewolf attacks."

"Werewolf?" I asked, surprised. Werewolves were supposed to have disappeared from Fereldan years ago. "That certainly sounds like a tale. Later, though, with everyone."

"Works for me." Agrona finally let go and landed perfectly on her feet. "So, what happened with you two?" She grinned slyly. "Have a good time?"

"Oh, sure," I answered dryly. "Who doesn't enjoy a series of battles with cultists culminating in a High Dragon fight?"

"You _did_ fight a High Dragon!" Agrona sighed mournfully. Wait, how did she know? Leliana must have told her before I arrived. "I'm jealous."

"You can have the next one," Alistair soothed. "Promise."

"I'd better." She winked. "But, seriously, what happened? You two seem like a burden is off your shoulders."

"That's strange," I replied. "If anything, things have grown more grave. Fereldan is at war."

She gave me a look. "Yeah, I know. With the darkspawn. But-"

"She means with itself, Agrona," Alistair interrupted. "Fereldan is at Civil War."

She stilled, looking at us disbelievingly. "You're joking."

I shook my head. "The South is lost. Lothering has been razed to the ground. Our best guess is that it was taken sometime during your climbing the Tower and our trip in Orzammar."

She winced and looked away. "Why is there a civil war during a Blight?"

"Loghain demanded the support of the Bannorn," Alistair answered. "Since Fereldan values freedom above all else… well, let's just say there've been quite a few banns who have declared Loghain as good as an Orlesian. Infuriated, he marched on some stead and… well…"

"Everything went to the Void." Agrona started pacing. "At this rate, we're not going to have a Fereldan left to defend!"

"Thus, Eamon has called for a Landsmeet." I glanced at Alistair, knowing it was a sore spot. "He intends on pushing Alistair's claim for the throne. He also is spreading it in my name, basically saying that _I_, not Eamon, am battling Loghain." I smiled slightly. "I think he's intending on spreading how annoyed I am that my order is being used as a scapegoat. I hope so; I'll tell him to do that."

"So, everyone will know that you are a Grey Warden?"

"They will know that _both_ of us are," Alistair decided. "I'm not ashamed of it and I won't pretend to be. Nor of my colorful lineage."

Agrona stared at him. "Someone got a confidence boost." She grinned before he could say anything. "Good for you!" She focused on something. "Hey, you weren't wearing that ring earlier. Where did it come form?"

"My father," Alistair answered, glancing down at it. "I'll tell you later how. Unless Serenity has already told you were the earrings and hair ornament came from?"

"She hasn't. But they're pretty, especially the ornament." It was. But it was also rather simple, merely an intricate metal knot with holes to thread hair through to create complex braids. "I might steal it."

"Please, don't," I half-pleaded. "I like it. It matches everything I wear. Even my armor."

She laughed before turning serious again. "Okay, like I said, the Dalish are honoring the treaty. The Arl?"

"He has promised every soldier he can find and anything else we might want or need," Alistair answered. "However, he feels that there will be trouble so long as Loghain is in power."

"Hence the Landsmeet," I added.

"Where Alistair will be presented as the true heir," Agrona finished absently, cocking her head to the side. "I think we've eavesdroppers." I looked over the balcony edge to see Zevran and Leliana looking a little too innocent far below. "Let's meet up later to share what happened with everyone?"

I nodded, giving her a hug, and Alistair ruffled her hair. She hugged me back, stuck her tongue out at him, and vaulted over the balcony to scare the two foreign assassins.

The two of us laughed as she chased them into the practice yards, loudly demanding that they spar her for punishment. Zevran made some flirtatious comment about another possible punishment, but Agrona's reply (I think I heard the phrase 'chastity belt') shut him up quick.

"Hey, Serenity?" Alistair said when the three were out of sight.

"Yes?"

"You told me at the Chantry to be more confident, right?"

"Yeah?" I turned to face him, confused.

He looked back, incredibly nervous. "That I should just act instead of waiting for permission?

I nodded. "Yes, Alistair. I do recall saying that."

"And that you'd rarely get angry at me for doing something without your say?"

"Alistair, what's this about?" He held very still, almost as if he was steeling himself for something. "Is something wro-?"

He cut me off. With a kiss. With a nice, soft, warm kiss.

He pulled away before I could react, looking somehow both confident and fearful. Shocked, I could only stare, blushing. "I love you," he murmured. "And I thought it would be a good idea to tell you while we have a bit of peace."

Fear won out then, though, and he quickly flushed and ran away.

And, brilliant me, I remained rooted, staring in shock after him.

I wish Mother were here. Or Oriana. Or even Anora! They'd have an idea of what to do.

Because… because that kiss was entirely too nice for me to write off… and I had _no_ experience in this!

* * *

><p>Agrona looked at me oddly. Well, I guess she wasn't expecting me in her room. "What are you doing here?" She studied me. "You're flushed. You aren't ill are you?"<p>

"Alistair kissed me." Why did I just blurt that out?

She stared a few moments with a small smile on her face. "Come again?"

"Alistair kissed me." And here I am repeating it.

"Well, looks like private talk starts early for us two." Her smile was wider now. "He kissed you.

"Yes."

She stared a few moments more before finally shutting her door and collapsing on her bed in laughter. "This is _great!_"

"Agrona!"

"Sorry!" Never a more unconvincing apology have I heard. "You're acting like you've never been kissed before! And, Maker! We had a _bet_ on how long it would take you two!" She continued laughing, too hard to hear any response I might have made.

The door opened slightly and Leliana and Morrigan peaked in. "I wasn't aware we had hyenas in Fereldan," Morrigan said sarcastically.

Agrona quieted enough to say, "close the door. Girl talk." They quickly obeyed. Morrigan moved to stand near the chair I was sitting in and Leliana sat next to Agrona on the bed. "Alistair kissed Serenity."

Silence. Broken by Leliana's delighted giggle and excited, "Oh! How did it happen? Tell. I want _details_!"

"Do I need to make some potions?" Morrigan was always the practical one. "Poisons?"

"No, Morrigan," I answered, ignoring Leliana's pout. "I did not mind… exactly." In fact, I liked it too much! _That was the problem!_

"She's just acting like it's her first kiss," Agrona teased.

"It is. Was."

All three of them stared at me in surprised. Leliana spoke first. "You must be joking. A beautiful woman like you has never been kissed?" I shook my head. "_Really_?"

"Is it safe to assume that you have not had the pleasures of the flesh?" Morrigan asked with a small, teasing smile.

Her smile widened when I flushed and answered, "No!"

"Aren't you _older_ than me?" Agrona asked incredulously. "I mean, I've only had one or two, but still."

"A noble lady is most often used to secure an alliance through marriage," I answered. "Father was kind enough to not betroth me young, but no one hid the fact that I might be required to make a political marriage, especially after Fergus married Oriana." Truth be told, the two probably _shouldn't_ have married, if only for political reasons, but my parents were weird nobles. They wanted us to marry who we wanted, damn the consequences. "I had always assumed I'd marry Nathaniel, Howe's eldest, and tie Highever to Amaranthine. It seemed _wrong_ to even dally with anyone under those circumstances."

"But now the circumstances are different and you're trying to figure out why you liked his kiss so much," Leliana guessed. She grinned at my immediate blush. "You are so _cute_! Who would have thought the calm noble could blush so much?" I _didn't_ until now!

"Why did you even come to me, though?" Agrona asked. "Why not Wynne?"

"I did," I replied. "Earlier. By the way, Revas hates baths even more than Kaiser. Trust me when I say that is _something_. But the two seem to get along very well, which is good."

"Don't change the subject. What did she say?"

"That a Grey Warden must serve everyone selflessly and that love is, ultimately, selfish." I slumped, remembering her gentle yet stern words. "I can see the logic. What if I'm forced to choose between duty and love? I know, without a doubt, that I would choose duty, and that would mean hurting…!"

Morrigan touched my shoulder reassuringly. "My suggestion is to ignore the hag, find Alistair, and work it out. You love him; he loves you. It is a foolish concept, but perhaps you deserve a little bit of foolishness."

"Besides, I'm here!" Agrona laughed. "I'll _never_ leave you alone with such a choice. I'll carve a third option out of the air if I have to. So, out of my room and find him."

"He went to the lake," Leliana added helpfully. "I _will_ want details afterwards, though."

"Okay, okay!" I laughed, getting up. "Thank you all."

"We'll have a girl's night!" Leliana actually squealed in delight. "Oh, it'll be fun. Though, Agrona and I will have to convince Wynne to come, I think."

"You two do that," Morrigan said dryly. "Serenity, may I walk with you?"

"I would adore your company, Morrigan." I smiled, gave Leliana and Agrona a hug each, and walked out of the room with Morrigan.

As we walked down the hall, I heard Agrona shout. "Wait a sec…! Ha! I win the bet! Nine sovereigns to me! Pay up, Leliana!"

She was _serious_ about the bet?

Not going to think about that. Instead, I'm going to take advantage of the fact that I was alone with Morrigan.

"Morrigan, is everything all right?" I asked. "You've been nervous and jumpy since we returned to Redcliffe and you finished reading through your mother's book."

"We're all jumpy," she hedged quickly.

"Morrigan, you've almost killed five servants in the past week. Granted, a lot of it is them not quite realizing that we'd prefer them to make lots of noise, but you must admit, it's unusual for you to do that."

"I…" For a moment, it looked like she'd actually tell me. But then she changed her mind. "I'm fine."

"Are you certain?" I pressed. "Morrigan, if you feel you are in danger." I paused, and then amended the statement. "More danger than we are currently in, I would like to help."

"I do not think I am in more danger, currently," she finally answered. "Only that I will be. Long after this is over."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She seemed surprised by my offer. "I… I will think on it. But for the moment, no, I do not think so."

"You'll tell me as soon as you think of something?"

"Of course."

We lapsed back into silence, but, just as we left the castle, I realized something.

"I've never thanked you, Morrigan"

"For what?" If I thought she had looked surprised before, it had nothing to the look on her face now.

"For staying with us, of course. I know you came at your mother's behest, but you could have left at any time." I smiled warmly. "So, thank you for staying with us."

"I… you're welcome." She actually blushed and almost-desperately looked around the area. She pointed at something. "There he is."

I followed her hand. Alistair was standing on the docks. Near where we first played and where we had that splash battle not too long ago.

"I would like to say one thing before I leave you to your talk," Morrigan said. She seemed actually _hesitant_ as I turned to face her. "I… I may not always prove worthy of it, but… but I am very thankful for your friendship." She smiled warmly. "Now, go to the idiot. He's fretting; I can tell."

"Morrigan, there is nothing you can do to prove unworthy of my friendship," I replied. "Thank you for gifting me with yours." With a last exchange of smiles, I made my way down to the lake.

Oh, Andraste… give me the dwarf's Assembly and their politics again. Even give me the Deep Roads again! It was a lot less scary!

In fact, it took me a good five minutes to get the courage to actually talk! Fergus was right; these kinds of things cow even the bravest of people!

"Um…" I began oh-so-eloquently, smoothing the front of my skirt as he whirled to face me. I must have startled him. "Hi?"

"Hi," was his equally eloquent reply. "What's up?"

"Um… well…" Fergus told me that when he met Oriana, he found himself just saying the first thing on his mind and praying it wasn't the wrong thing. He suggested I do that if I was ever in a similar situation. I guess sisters need to take their older brother's advice once in a while. "I… I definitely _like_ you, Alistair. It might be love, but I'm not certain. Maybe." I was so blushing. "I _really_ liked the kiss, though. And I enjoy your company and… and…"

"I think you're actually babbling." I think he was hiding a laugh. He was definitely smiling though. "What do you say about taking it one step at a time?"

I smiled, relieved. "That sounds good."

He moved a little closer. "So, what would my lady have me do?"

Well… "I wouldn't mind another kiss?"

"Your desire is my command," he whispered, before complying with my request.

* * *

><p>Two blissful, restful days later, I was sitting outside in the castle garden, reading while Morrigan made a few health poultices next to me. Kaiser was curled up at my feet, watching with interest. Morrigan complained, but truthfully, I don't think she minded my mabari nearly as much as she claimed.<p>

The three of us were sitting a little bit away from the rest of the group. Sten was sparring with Alistair, instructing him on ways to improve. Zevran and Oghren were teasing Wynne, who alternated between snapping and teasing back. Agrona was playing fetch with Revas (using a ball Kaiser had graciously lent) as Leliana braided a red ribbon into her hair. I thought it amusing that the ribbon perfectly matched the silk kerchief around Leliana's arm.

"Lady Serenity!" I looked up to see Connor (quieter, but otherwise perfectly recovered) running towards me.

"What is it, Connor?" I asked, putting down my book. A shame because the author had the best grasp of Tevinter culture I've ever read.

"Father said to come to the infirmary quickly! There are two messengers for the Grey Wardens and one of them isn't going to make it!" His eyes were wide with fright. "He was bleeding all over, but he refuses to give his message to anyone but a Grey Warden!"

I walked over to take his hand. "Let's head back, shall we?" This way, I won't accidentally lose my way. All this leadership has done _nothing_ for my poor sense of direction. I can't remember the number of times I got turned around in that blasted temple.

"I'll tell Agrona," Morrigan offered, carefully packing away her herbs.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as we rushed to the infirmary.

When we reached there, I almost stopped to just stare at the bleeding messenger. How was he not dead yet? _He was missing an arm and had a hole in his chest!_

Adrenaline and duty. The best of painkillers. But seriously, how was he not dead from blood loss yet?

"Thank… the Maker…" the man gasped out. "I was… afraid…"

"I'm here," I murmured, quickly kneeling down beside the bed. That's when I noticed another unknown man staring horrified at the bleeding one. The other messenger? I pointed him out the door and mouthed 'Agrona is on her way. Wait there.' The man nodded and left.

"…Milady…"

I returned my attention to the man. "No formalities. Give me the message."

The man tremulously reached inside his shirt and produced a key. "King… said to give this… to you… or the Wardens… if something… happened…"

I took the key. It looked familiar. Why? "Where does this go?"

"Chest… still at… Ostagar…" The man coughed and speckled the sheets with blood. "Important."

"I'll go there immediately," I promised, smoothing the man's hair. Now that I looked, he wasn't all that old. Nineteen maybe? Who had done this to him?

"Careful…" His voice was faint. "Loghain… Howe… they know… sent men… got away…" …What exactly was in this chest, Cailan? What did you hide?

"Sleep," I said, gripping the key tightly. "You've done well. I'm proud that Cailan had a man such as you he could rely on."

The messenger smiled warmly before closing his eyes. A few breaths later and he was dead.

"What was his name?" Who was I asking?

"Charles Rosser," someone answered. I looked up to see it was Teagan. "He was assigned to Cailan's guard on Alfstanna's recommendation."

"I want a message sent to his family as soon as possible," I ordered, standing. "And when all this is over, I want him honored, somehow, for this." I'm curious how this will be justified. This was brutality…

Teagan bowed. "I'll have the message sent at once."

"Thank you," I said before walking out of the infirmary.

I found Agrona basically right there, talking to the other messenger (Levi, she called him) about the old Warden Fortress. "Did you hear everything?" I asked, walking up. She nodded, absently dismissing Levi with a hand wave as she faced me. "So, what's the plan?"

She winced. "I'm not going to Ostagar. Ever. That battle… no, never again."

"Then _I_ will return to Ostagar. Wynne, Alistair, and Morrigan will come with me." I paused, realizing I forgot someone. "Oh, and Kaiser."

"I'll take the rest to go to this Keep. Levi says it's been abandoned for centuries." She grinned. "Should be fun, yes?"

"Dress warmly," I advised. "It's winter, believe it or not." Already. The battle at Ostagar had been late spring.

"So _that's_ why the weather's been cold," she replied sarcastically. "I'll be fine, mother dear."

I ignored that. "I'll tell Eamon if you'll tell the others. We must move quickly if we want to get to Denerim before the Landsmeet!"

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

So, yeah. We're hitting two of the DLCs. They'll only be about a chapter each. I _really_ like the Return to Ostagar dlc; I think it just brings a great sense of closure. Warden's Keep is being brought up because it helps explain some of the history of the Wardens and Agrona is not going anywhere _near_ Ostagar for years. We'll hit Denerim after that, though, and move to my _favorite_ part of the game: the Landsmeet.

So, first part just helps explain a little bit more why the Warden is the one actually talking with Loghain even though Eamon was doing a pretty good job not long before. ^^ As for Uncle Matt, he's mentioned in chapter 2a. Basically, he was the Orlesian who ruled Highever and married this-story's-Bryce's older sister (Serena). He wanted to return Highever to the Couslands and basically wanted the Orlesians to leave Fereldan alone. Meghren had the entire family slaughtered, a situation that resembles how Howe kills the Couslands in the Human Noble Origin.

Why does Agrona have a wolf on her arm? I have no idea; she just appeared with it in my head. I think she decided if she was going to be associated with wolves, she should have something to honor it?

I hope no one minded too much the culmination to Serenity and Alistair's romance path. I've never really written a romance scene, so… *shrug* I do think that Serenity gets flustered easily when dealing with things like this, though. It's too cute a mental image. Also used it to help show the Morrigan and Serenity friendship.

So, yeah. Next chapter: Agrona's in the Keep


	31. Chapter 29 Warden's Keep

**Soldier's Peak – Warden's Keep**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>The first dagger lessons were the hardest. It was difficult getting used to moving around and dodging. My habit was to stand my ground and hold strong. But Mom said that was a silly thing for me to do.<em>

"_You're like me," Mom told me, looking like she was dancing with her daggers. "Short, slim, and fast. Take advantage of it."_

"_How?" I panted, woodenly dodging another strike._

"_Let the heavily armored warriors hold still and slug it out. You should flit across the battle, landing to strike a killing blow."_

"_I'm a wolf, Mom." I _adored_ Valendrian's name for me._

"_Be a flying wolf."_

_I shot her a dirty look. "Sure, and I'll befriend a shem noble while I'm at it."_

* * *

><p>"The Veil is thin," I murmured, looking up at the snow-encrusted fortress. I'm not quite sure how I knew, but I was certain of it. Revas whimpered and nodded. "I'd better not sleep anywhere near here then." If what Zathrian said was true, I'd experience another one of those 'living dream' things. I think I could do without the Archdemon nearly killing me. For now.<p>

"Would you like some help staying awake?" Zevran grinned from beside me. "I can think of an activity or two."

"I'd wear you out," I retorted. "Then where will I be?"

"I have no idea. Me? I think I'd be in paradise."

I rolled my eyes. "You're impossible."

"Really? And here I've been told I'm quite easy."

I elbowed his ribs and purposely walked ahead to talk with Levi. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, Levi Drydan had supposedly talked with Duncan earlier about reclaiming the old Keep after the Battle of Ostagar. Levi wanted to find evidence to clear his ancestor's name, the infamous Sophia Drydan who was the last Warden-Commander of Fereldan before Duncan. Or so Leliana told me, when I asked back at Redcliffe. Apparently, she was involved with a rebellion and got the Grey Wardens kicked out. Serenity added that it was a near thing, though. A secret among the higher nobility was that Fereldan's army nearly lost and more or less won because some spell of the Wardens went awry.

I wonder if that spell is what caused the Veil to be thinned. Revas yipped and nodded. I'm sure I'll discover one day how he's able to read my mind, but until then, I'm just going to go with it.

"How did you know your way through the tunnels?" I asked our guide without preamble. "It looked like we should have gotten lost."

"Would you believe I saw it in a dream?" he replied nervously. "I fell down into them once and got horribly lost. I had a dream that showed me the way out. But ever since then, I've had a recurring dream that showed me the way _in_."

Dreams…? "Yeah, I can believe that," I answered softly. "But from what I know, the only ones who can affect dreams like that are mages." Or those with ancient powers.

"That's part of the reason I wanted a Warden here." He surveyed the empty, snow-filled area in front of the surprisingly intact fortress. "But the place looks so empty. Perhaps I should have come alo-"

I held up a hand to silence him as I heard something. I scanned the area, but saw nothing. Strange… there is something here. "Revas?" My wolf appeared next to me and, without prompting, sniffed the air. He pawed at his nose at looked at me, almost distraught. "Something we can hear, but neither see nor smell, boy?" He nodded. "Everyone, get your guard up! Oghren, you're Levi's bodyguard. Leliana will cover Zevran, Sten, and I." I barely noted their surprised grumbles as I again looked around the area. There was something here, damn it! I _know_ it!

Just as the others were about to tease me for being paranoid, the world was cloaked in a grey-blue light.

A soldier clad in archaic armor came running up. "Captain!" Who was he talking to?

"Has everyone fallen back?" I whirled to find another man behind me.

"Yes, Captain!" the first soldier sketched a salute. "Taking the peak shall not be easy, if I may be so bold."

The Captain scoffed. "I gave them a chance to die with honor. They chose to hole up like cowards and thus, they'll receive a coward's death. We'll starve them out."

"But…!" The soldier's eyes were wide with shock. "The Keep has months of supplies, at the least!"

"Then we wait until they are too weak to lift their weapons. Then… then we will send them to their judgment." Uh… who's being the coward now?

The men faded as did light. Everyone murmured uneasily, fidgeting in place. I, however, was feeling very smug. "So, everyone…" I turned to grin at them. "What do we say?"

"Sorry…" was the unanimous, and contrite, response.

"This place must really be haunted," Levi said softly.

I shrugged. "Go see if we can even get in. Oghren, you're still on bodyguard duty."

As Oghren went with Levi to see if the main doors would still open, I contentedly watched Revas, Leliana, and Zevran play in the snow. The two assassins were throwing snowballs; Revas was dodging and carefully planned his landings to splatter the other two with loose snow. It looked like fun actually. Perhaps I should…

"I don't understand." I jumped ten feet in the air and whirled to find Sten behind me. How does a big guy move so quietly? "You look like a woman."

…Okay, _what_? "I am."

"But you are a warrior."

"Thief, rogue, assassin, and bard," I listed off. "Some might call me a ranger now that I have Revas." My wolf yipped happily at his name before returning to his game with Zevran and Leliana.

"But that cannot be so," he insisted. "You cannot be both a warrior and a woman."

…Oh, don't tell me he's going to pull the whole 'you should be raising a family, not slaughtering them' thing most men do with women. "So, why ask about my gender?" I asked with some heat.

"Your skill as a warrior is unquestioned, especially if the story of your time with the woods is true. Therefore, you must not be a woman."

Whatever anger I had was replaced with confusion. "That doesn't make sense."

"I am aware of this," he replied dryly.

This would be comical in hindsight. I just know it. "Did you have this conversation with Serenity?"

He shook his head. "Kadan is more similar to an administrator, a role for females, than a warrior, a role for males."

"And you think I can't be a warrior because it's not a female role?"

"I think you cannot be female because you are a skilled warrior," he corrected.

Well, this wasn't what I was expecting. "Things are different here. Your role is determined by your blood and your own skill." Though which mattered more seemed to change with the time of day.

"Such madness and chaos the lives of those not of the Qun must be," Sten muttered almost mournfully.

I would have asked more, but that's when Leliana screeched about moving skeletons and corpses.

Not again!

* * *

><p>"Leliana, calm down," I repeated for the tenth time. Zevran was helping me try and soothe Leliana. Levi was hiding in a small alcove under the steps with Revas guarding him and Sten and Oghren were decapitating the dead things to make sure they <em>stayed<em> that way.

"But they were skeletons," she stammered, wide eyed. "And they were _moving_."

"You didn't react this way to the corpses in Redcliffe," I pointed out.

"Corpses still have things connecting everything!"

"If I recall, you kept asking for us to repeat the parts about the skeletons and spirits," Zevran commented teasingly. "You were _enraptured_."

"As a _story_," she insisted. "As a _tale_."

"Well, now you get t'add more realism t'the tale," Oghren said bluntly, walking up. "Big guy's taken the wolf and guide up to the doors. Let's get in before more pop up."

I laughed. "Shall big, brave Oghren lead the way?"

"Not on your life. What if there's these cultists like what the others faced?"

"Oghren, that was on the other side of the country."

"The dwelling is similar, though," Leliana commented, finally under control. Her eyes took a teasing glint. "Perhaps we'll find a dragon here for you to slay?"

I groaned. I am _never_ going to live down the childish rant I launched into back at Redcliffe, complaining about how all I did was fight skeletons, corpses, spirits, and wolves while the other group fought a _High Dragon_.

Revas barked, knocking me out of my thoughts. "Hold on Revas!" I called. "We're coming."

A quick run up the steps and we were walking inside a place no living being had seen in centuries. It has an unearthly feel to it. I think it was an effect of the thing Veil.

Or maybe it was the strange grey-blue light that filled the room, like it did outside.

Soldiers baring the Warden's crest, a rearing griffon, stood at attention in the center of the room, looking at a woman standing in front. She was dressed in odd armor, compared to the rest. A younger mage was whispering something to her. She rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile before facing the soldiers.

"I won't lie to you," the woman began. "The situation is grim. Our forces are outnumbered. Our bellies are empty. Our spirits are sagging." She shifted her stance slightly and suddenly seemed like some hardened war general. "But we are _Wardens_. Darkspawn flee at our horns; Archdemon die at our blades. We will not bend to a mere human despot! I will never surrender just to dance on Arland's gallows and yield to his tyranny!" The Wardens straightened, looking determined and fey. "So, my brethren, my soldiers, in these hallowed halls where we have stood vigil for generations against those who would rend our world apart, let us send a message to that fat bastard on the throne that proud soldiers, strong soldiers, stood defiant and would choose death over tyranny!"

The soldiers roared in triumph and the light faded to show the torn apart room.

"That was Sophia," Levi breathed. "That was my ancestor. How brave they all were, even when starving."

Yes, they were brave. But bravery did not save them, in the end.

* * *

><p>"Zevran, it's in poor taste to insult the dead," I scolded as we ascended to the second floor. I was having everyone read out the few pieces of intact paper we had found in the rubble. Leliana read a letter from a Bann Wulff, begging for help after Arland had killed an entire family for a misspoken thought. Sten rattled off a plea from Commander Athlar, begging for help that never came. Sophia's journal was read, and added to, by Oghren, to Levi's indignation. And Zevran had found a list of names that we assumed were of the higher ranked Wardens who stood with Sophia.<p>

"You wish to read the paper yourself?" he asked somewhat testily. "I kid you not on what it says."

"Ebenger of the Bovine Brethren?" I asked incredulously. "Dustin the Color-Blind?"

"Jason sans les Argonauts, Om the Stretched, and many others," Zevran listed off. "I assure you; I am not joking."

"Wardens have a peculiar sense of humor," I commented absently, noticing Revas sniffing at a door.

"Amor, _you_ are a Warden."

"Doesn't that help her argument?" Oghren asked, grinning when I shot him a glare.

I would have retorted with _something_, but Revas let loose a wicked howl. Something screeched on the other side of the door.

Weapons out, we all bolted inside to find a rotten corpse clutching her head. And yes, I was so used to walking corpses that I didn't find anything odd about the situation.

Until it started speaking.

"Step no further, Warden," she hissed, turning to face me. I found myself looking at the decayed face of Sophia Drydan. Oh, what _now_? "This one would speak with you."

"Why?" I asked, signaling the others to keep their weapons down. Levi was staring in shock next to me, speechless.

"This one would propose a deal." Like I'm stupid enough to bargain with a talking corpse. "You may strike me down if my terms offend. After all, what is one woman-child compared to one who has slain many demons." Her dead eyes flashed. "Indeed, you are the little elf who killed Pride with merely knives. This one is no fool."

Wait, how does she know that? Do demons have their own little gossip tree or something? "What do you want?"

"What does anyone that lives want? Freedom." She actually seemed a little wistful. "This one sees so many places in the Drydan's memories. This one wishes to see it herself. For me to be free, the old mage tower must be destroyed."

"And where's the 'deal' part in this?"

"This one will seal the tear in the Veil," she answered to my surprise. "You will regain your Keep as this one will leave."

"And I would release a demon onto the world, why?"

"You know what terrors lie beyond the Veil," she said softly. "It grows weaker by the day. So, tell me, what would you choose? One or many?"

I clenched my jaw. I hate loaded questions like this.

"We cannot be seriously considering this!" Leliana hissed. Right, Serenity had noted that things that go against the Chantry tend to make Leliana irritated. "She is a demon."

"They are monsters," Sten actually agreed. "Like the mages they try to tempt." …So, Sten doesn't like mages?

"What exactly am I supposed to destroy in this tower?" I asked, ignoring the other two.

"You do not need to know that," the demon answered a little too quickly. "Only that you must destroy everything there."

You're hiding something. I want to find out what that is. "All right, then."

"Agrona!" Leliana yelped.

She probably would have continued, but Oghren growled, "Leader's made the decision. Deal with it."

"Well, the Wardens are dark enough to deal with a demon?" Zevran seemed a little too impressed by that. "Fascinating."

"Well, we're off to storm the tower," I replied cheerfully.

But the demon had other plans. "Hold, elf."

"Yes?"

"Your companions will stay here." She grinned sickly. "Insurance."

Yeah, but my friends can kick your ass. Still, might as well keep on cooperating. "My wolf comes with me."

"Very well," she allowed grudgingly.

With a nod to my companions (hiding a wink and mouthed 'trust me'), I left the room with Revas.

Now, what was hiding in the other tower?

* * *

><p>Experiments on Grey Wardens? Holy Maker preserve us.<p>

I carefully walked around the room, all too aware that the blood that stained the wall and floors still had the lingering sense of Taint. But there was something _different_ here. Something that felt a little like darkspawn and a little like a Grey Warden. The source, I found, was a small vial on the far table, next to a book of research notes. Whoever this Avernus was, he had sought to give the Wardens more mastery of the Taint. But to experiment on his own people?

Revas barked and nudged open a door. "Someone there, boy?" He nodded. "The mage?" Another nod. "Let's greet him, then."

I followed Revas into the next room, leaving the vial behind.

"Ah, I was expecting someone, or, rather, something," someone greeted me. In the bark of the room, near some tables, was a very old man dressed in mage robes. For some reason, he kept his distance.

"I was asked to kill everything here," I replied.

"Ah, so Sophia cares enough to send assassins after so many years? I'm touched." I like the sarcasm. "Are you merely the demon's pawn, then? Or is there another reason you are here?"

"I was actually curious what the demon was hiding." And have spent a little too much time with Serenity. Or maybe I just gained impulse control. One of the two. "I wouldn't mind some answers, though."

"To what questions?" He chuckled. "Ask and I will give the answers I can. But first, answer me one."

"If I can," I agreed warily after Revas nodded.

"How did you find this place? The tunnels are difficult to navigate nowadays."

"Levi Drydan learned the path in his dreams."

"Levi…? Ah, the boy to whom I gave the path!" He laughed outright. "The cosmos has a sense of humor, for him to be a Drydan."

"So, I'm right and you're a mage?"

"I am a blood mage, my dear. This is how I have survived the centuries, despite my Taint."

…_Centuries_? "Who are you?" I breathed, dropping a hand to my daggers.

"I am Avernus," he answered. "I was the mage who fought alongside Sophia in her rebellion. It was _my_ spell, my miscalculations, that cost us the battle." He sighed. "The Chantry foolishly forbids blood magic, so it is only under the Wardens that true magical research can be achieved."

"Like experimenting on your fellow Wardens?" I demanded. "Come on, I'm all for war and carnage, but there are some things you just don't _do_."

"From a Warden, the words actually mean something." He sighed. "I am old and I am tired. When you have what you require of me, I will accept your judgment."

"Can you seal the Veil?" I asked.

He nodded. "The trouble is what comes after. Demons will try to attack me and I cannot both seal and defend."

"And if I took care of the defending?"

"Then it will be ridiculously easy."

And I don't have to release a demon. I just have to deal with an old mage who's already placed his fate in my hands. "I have one more question before we leave."

"Then ask away."

"What happened here, exactly?" I asked. "I've seen little pieces, but the whole story eludes us."

"What use would storytelling serve? Arland is long dead, our noble co-conspirators following him." He seemed very bitter as he glared at something over my head. "Sophia's corpse walks and talks, but she herself has long since left us."

"Because I want to know what happened so that I do not make the same mistakes."

"Wise words." He sighed. "There is not much to tell, truth be told. We lost and everyone was rounded up. Only the Couslands were not fully exterminated."

I blinked, surprised. "The Couslands...? They sided with the Wardens against their king?"

"Yes. They were spared because of two things." Avernus held up a finger. "Arland could not, by any means, afford to lose Highever and he _would_ if he executed every Cousland. Highever is loyal to her ruling family alone and show fealty to Fereldan because they do. Not even the King can command Highever if a Cousland does not agree." A second finger came up. "Then, there was the clever young heir. _He_ declared, loudly, that Sophia had tricked his father into believing that Arland was not, in fact, of true Theirin blood and told of how Sophia had played on his sense of duty to place a proper ruler on the throne. Lies, of course, and he came by often to apologize to the spirits who lingered here, but his family survived."

"What did the second have anything to do with it?" I asked. The first I could understand. …Wait. I understood… oh, _Maker_! I understand _politics_! Send me some refreshing battles to clear my mind!

"The Couslands aren't sworn to the throne of Fereldan," he explained. Wait, but…? "They are sworn to the Theirin line, which just so happens to sit on the throne. Have you ever wondered why no one, save the Orlesians, has tried to dislodge the Theirins? It's because they will call on the Couslands who will defend them to the death. In fact, it's _because_ of the Couslands that a Theirin managed to survive the occupation." He shrugged. "It's entirely possible that if the throne is occupied by another line, Highever will declare its independence. And win, of course. Highever has only lost once in her history and it was to Calenhad."

"Highever lost a second time," I said dully, surprised by how painful the memory was. Nowhere near my wedding or Ostagar, but more than I expected. "It fell months ago."

He seemed surprised, but his eyes sharpened. "Does a Cousland live?" When I nodded, he smiled. "Then, no, it hasn't. It's merely pretending to be, waiting to lure its prey into a trap."

"Lots of praise for the Couslands," I commented dryly.

"They were kind," he whispered, obviously lost in memories. "They treated all of us like equals. While they professed uneasiness about my blood magic, they never yelled at me about it. Had we not been surprised, they would have been fighting alongside us, choosing to lead from the front lines."

So, Serenity's personality is largely due to her blood? That's entertaining. "Thank you for the history lesson."

"You are _most_ welcome, young elf." Oh, right. I hadn't given him my name. Whoops. "Perhaps, at a later time, you can tell me how you unlocked the powers of the ancient elves?"

…_How in the Void…_? "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He chuckled. "You are a poor liar. How refreshing to see that in a Grey Warden, actually."

"How did you figure it out?" I demanded, reaching for one of my numerous hidden knives.

"I sensed something different about you and took a guess," he answered easily. "You must excuse me for being blunt, but most elves feel muted and caged, like a muzzled beast resigned to its fate inside a prison. _Your_ spirit, however, is the complete opposite. It is the roaring predator, proudly celebrating its freedom and threatens all who tries to tame it." He smiled smugly. "This is why I have not taken one step closer."

"I know how to throw knives and you'll have to make it past my wolf to get out of my range." Revas growled to emphasize the point.

The smile deflated and he sighed. "Alas, I was feeling so arrogant and safe."

"That's my job, punching egos."

"A job you do well. A shame the darkspawn have none we know of." He finally walked to me. "Very well, I am ready."

I merely nodded and led the way out of the tower. Or tried to. Just as I was about to leave the experiment room, Revas barked and growled viciously. I whirled, dropping a hand to my knives, and found that Avernus was lingering by the table I noted earlier.

"Easy now," he cautiously pacified the wolf at his feet before looking at me. "Hold one moment, young elf?"

"You're coming with me if I have to drag you." Which will be interesting, seeing as I'm two inches shorter at minimum.

"No, I'm aware of that." He scrutinized me, debating something. "Just…"

"Just?" I prompted when he remained silent, walking over.

"My experiments led me to create a concoction akin to the Joining, but it unlocks more power hidden within the Taint. Unfortunately, I only completed it towards the end of our ill-fated rebellion and thus only Sophia and I have fully utilized it." He became hopeful. "Could you try it? Please? Should it work, you will gain great abilities."

Sounds cool, but… "If it doesn't?"

"Then the worst you should face is drinking darkspawn blood again. Though I will be the first to say there may be side effects I have not discovered in my old age." He shrugged. "It's only been tested on a handful of rogues, all of whom died when my spell went wrong." There was a note of guilt. Despite how nonchalant he was acting, I think he _was_ truly sorry his miscalculation caused the death of his comrades.

And the offer was tempting, if only a little. I looked down at Revas to see what he thought. He nodded, nuzzling my hand. Well, if that's the answer. Oh, hey, idea. "If I do this, then I want you do experiments again. Humanely. We'll discuss less moral stuff _only_ if you're not seeing results, okay?" He nodded eagerly. "Okay. What do I have to do?"

Waving me over, he picked up the vial that felt like darkspawn yet wasn't and held it out. "It's like the Joining."

"So, drink and wait for pain?" I snatched the vial and downed its contents before I thought twice. …And it was _vile_, worse than the Joining. Not nearly as painful, though. I didn't even feel faint.

"Now, I was correct about you being a rogue, yes? One who fights with speed and agility?" At my nod, he smiled gleefully. "Jump."

"Excuse me?"

"Please?"

He's hundreds of years old and acting like a little boy who got his first kiss. Or maybe a twenty-year-old human noble whose name means 'calm'. "Oh, all right." I prepared to do so… and felt _something_ shift in my feet right before I pushed off.

When I jumped, I easily reached twice my height. Revas began barking loudly when he saw me so high above him; I think he was startled. An easy flip had me landing nimbly on my feet, in complete shock. I couldn't even ask what had happened.

A good thing, seeing how ecstatic Avernus was. "Now, try running around?"

This time, I did so immediately, and it was obvious just how fast I was moving. Things don't normally blur together when you're _running_. "Okay, mage," I said as I easily came to a sudden stop. "What happened?"

"You are one who relies on speed and stealth to fight, on cunning and dexterity. The blood within you knows this and, thus, the Taint does," he explained eagerly. "What my concoction did was wake up the Taint a little more and give you more abilities based on your fighting style. The only things I had time to find were the speed and jumping." How does an old man do puppy dog eyes? "If you find more, you'll tell me?"

"Okay." A thought struck me. "So this does something different for mages and warriors?"

"Warden mages can use their tainted blood to replenish their mana, similar to blood magic, but different nonetheless. I'm less certain of warriors, if only because of the lower sample size, but I observed an increase of strength and durability in the warriors before they died." He sighed mournfully. "Alas, I only have one vial left. If you wish to give it to more Wardens than one, I will have to make more."

"You'd mind if I gave it to that surviving Cousland?" I asked. "She drank dragon blood earlier though."

His eyes lit up. "One moment while I grab it from the shelf. You must write down anything you observe." For an old man, he certainly moves fast when excited.

Okay, granted, Serenity probably doesn't need a strength boost, but I'd feel a little better if there was _one_ other Warden who drank this and I know for a fact Alistair would refuse to. And, with his newfound confidence, I probably couldn't browbeat him into it.

But the Taint had unlocked ancient powers within me and I just unlocked more of the Taint's power. I was going to be childish and have someone commiserate with me.

The decision was helped by Revas yipping in agreement.

"Here we go!" Avernus appeared with something wrapped in cloth. "Promise you'll record?"

"Yes, I promise." I took the cloth-wrapped vial and slipped it into my back. "Okay, let's head back."

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>When I returned, I found the group resting easily on the floor near some weird mist thing, chatting away merrily while Sophia was slumped against a wall, missing limbs. Most importantly her head. "So," I said after staring for a moment. "Care to explain?"<p>

"Well, while you were gone, we managed to convince her to take us to the Veil tear," Zevran answered cheerfully. "Lots of fun, truly."

"Once we did that," Oghren continued. "We got her t'let slip that the mage you were meeting could fix the tear."

"So, the Sister struck and we followed suit," Sten finished.

Leliana shrugged. "She's a demon."

"I think you all are mad," Levi commented dryly before nodding at Avernus behind me. "Who's this?"

"Someone who you can ask about your ancestor, if you can catch him later." I nodded at Avernus. "Everyone, meet the mage who tore the Veil in the first place."

They stared. Levi actually broke it first. "But that was centuries ago."

"And I feel my age keenly," Avernus answered before walking over to the tear and continuing softly, "I must seal this. I must fix this."

"What do we need to do?" I asked.

"As I have told you. Demons will come through to try and stop me. You must hold them off."

I grinned and unsheathed some knives. "Demon slaying is one of my many talents." I think I've killed more demons (and things associated with them) than actually darkspawn.

"Then I will unravel the summoning circles I drew long ago." A settling of the shoulders, a deep breath, and he began murmuring under his breath.

Almost immediately, rage demons clawed their way up from the ground. "Levi, head downstairs!" I snapped. "Sten and Oghren, front lines with Revas and me. Leliana, cover. Zevran, make sure they stay away from the mage!"

And we leapt into battle. After killing them, the shades twisted up. Neither battle was overly hard.

In fact, for me, it wasn't hard at all. Maker! It was _so much fun_! I was running and jumping all over the place, just slaughtering everything that came at us. I mean, I had three kills for every one Revas got! And _Revas_ was getting two for every one the others got.

During one brief lull, Oghren declared, loudly, that I was no longer eligible for the kill-count contest they had apparently started.

I almost protested, but that's when a Desire Demon appeared with more shades and corpses. I generously let the others deal with the latter two as I dealt with the Demon.

Not that it took long. Very mage based, Desire Demons. One good hit and they fade into mist.

So, I just sat down and relaxed with Revas as the others struggled with the rest.

"It seems the concoction has taken well to you," Avernus said, walking up. The mist was slowly fading and the area no longer seemed creepy. I guess the spell survived. "I remember saying I would yield to your judgment."

"And I remember telling you to continue your research ethically," I replied, standing up to stretch. "Off to the tower, before the others decide to go on their own again. You are required to answer all of Levi's questions when he gets the courage to ask you."

He nodded, actually patted me on the head and petted Revas, and disappeared from the room.

Just in time for the others to kill the last of the corpses. Oghren gave me a dirty look. "When did you learn that?"

"Warden secret," I answered brightly. "Right, Revas?" Revas yipped.

"So, the next battle, we'll just send Agrona in alone, yes?" Zevran suggested with a grin. "We can all sit around and drink tea or something equally ridiculous."

"You seemed to fly at times," Sten told me. "You jumped very high and ran very fast."

Wait, did he say…? "Flying?" He nodded. "But I'm a wolf."

"Then you are one that flies."

I laughed a little too hard at that. But looks like Mom got her wish. Hey! I even got my qualifier! Will wonders never cease?

"I am still uncertain whether you are a woman or not, but your abilities as a fighter cannot be questioned." He nodded at me and continued in the most respectful voice, "With you and Kadan, surely the Archdemon will fall."

That sobered me up, if only because I wasn't expecting the praise. "Thank you, Sten."

The others nodded and went to meet Levi downstairs. I almost joined them, but something in the corner drew my attention. An ashy fireplace with dusty portraits of past Warden-Commanders displayed proudly. I wonder if we can get one done of Duncan and let him join the ranks in this sacred place?

Inscribed into the very stone was a phrase: "In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice." A sudden click to my right startled me. I whirled to see a portion of the wall had slid out. Cautiously, I reached inside and wrapped my hands around a hilt. With a single tug, a sword slid free. It was a simple sword on the surface, a silver-blue blade with a black and red hilt. But I could feel magic in it, sensed the Taint reaching for the weapon.

Revas nosed my knee and nodded at the compartment again. I cautiously reached in again to find a piece of brittle paper. With steady and gentle hands, I pulled it out. The writing was faded, but still legible. _'This sword was mine, once. But now, I go for my Calling, to the Deep Roads. But a weapon does not age as a Warden does and thus, my blade shall be left behind. Those who speak and know our oath shall wield it in my stead. It will serve you well, for the darkspawn will forever recall Asturian's Might.'_

I was a straight up dagger fighter. So, I should just put this back… Revas gave me a cold look. "Oh, don't be like that, boy. I can't use it." He just continued to give me that _look_. "You want me to take it and learn how to use it." He nodded. "I use daggers." He actually leapt up and stole one of my daggers! "Oh, all right. Just give me that back!" Revas did no such thing, just walked down the stairs where the others were waiting.

Damn that stubborn wolf. I was tempted to chase after him, but then I decided I was going to lose the argument and I might as well head down with what dignity I could.

"How long will it take this place to get fixed up?" I asked thoughtfully as I descended with the sword in hand. Zevran and Leliana gave me an odd look, but said nothing. 'Teach me later?' I mouthed. Zevran smiled and nodded. I'm going to spar with this thing until I'm even better than I was with two daggers.

"Once I get my family here and now that all the demons are gone? Not long, a week or two maybe?" Levi answered my question and gave me an odd look. "Why?"

"You mind playing host to some soldiers?"

"Ah, you want to station some of your army here?" He smiled and nodded. "Of course. It is the Warden's Keep."

"Thanks!" And then we set about making plans for it.

After all, as soon as I left, it was time for the Landsmeet, and I had to be prepared for anything.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

And this is Warden's Keep. Actually a pretty fun DLC to play through, though not my favorite. That would have to be Return to Ostagar, but it's close. Unfortunately, not my best chapter. I lent my game to someone and couldn't playthrough directly, so I was dependent on youtube vids.

But poor Agrona. Very few darkspawn fights and a _lot_ of demons and corpses. Well, not to worry, she'll be fighting humans and darkspawn soon enough~ XP

The explanation about how blood knows who you are was to solve two things for me. One, why you get only class specific abilities for the Power of Blood abilities. Two, why blood magic seems to control your mind instead of just puppeting the body.  
>I will note, though, that I <em>am<em> changing the Warrior abilities. To put it bluntly, I just don't like them; I don't feel the tradeoff is worth it. What the ability is in this story will be explained when Serenity actually drinks the stuff in about… I think 2 chapters?

The Cousland Vow was mentioned in chapter 2a and repeated in the chapter 16 backstory scene. Was anyone else surprised by the fact the Couslands were part of the rebellion back then? I was and Agrona gets to feel that surprise. Sorry if there's a spiel about the Couslands, and Serenity, here. Ostagar will have lots of references to Agrona, or should.

I wanted to use Warden's Keep again and what better way than to store an army like it did in the old days? ^^

So Agrona switches from a dual dagger to a sword and dagger equipment. Why is Revas so insistent? Well, you'll find out later of course.

Next chapter: Serenity in Ostagar.


	32. Chapter 30 Return to Ostagar

**Ostagar – Return to Ostagar**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting in a tree, laughing and watching Fergus, Anora, and Cailan from my lofty post.<em>

_Nathaniel (having lost a bet with me and was forced to play) gave me a wary look from the branch just below me. "What are we doing again?"_

"_It's _simple_." I grinned. "They want to act out a story. But we've played all the interesting ones already."_

"_And so we're going to make one up."_

"_Exactly."_

"_We two are going to make up a tale for those three." He pointed down at the three older kids staring up at us. "Why?"_

"_Because every story needs a narrator and I thought of this first."_

_He sighed, but seemed amused. "So, how does the story begin?"_

"_Well…" I became very contemplative. "First, the loyal knight swears an oath."_

"_No, we have to set the setting!" Well, Nathaniel was excited now. "Once upon a time in a kingdom far away…"_

"_A great king ruled with his beautiful queen. They were served by the most faithful knight who swore an oath of loyalty to them both." I glared down at the unmoving three. "Well, don't just stand there!"_

_The three quickly obeyed and soon were acting out the story Nathaniel and I told._

* * *

><p>Andraste's grace… it's horrible. Not even the fresh snow could pretty this disastrous ruin. Corpses were strewn about like broken ragdolls. Tents and makeshift platforms were splintered wrecks. The stone was cracked and chipped. Dried blood coated everything that could be seen.<p>

Oh, poor Agrona. No wonder she didn't want to return. She saw this happen right in front of her.

Loghain, how could you leave these people to die like this?

"Why are they not rotted?" I whispered. "It's almost been a year." Truly, only the dried blood said the corpses were not fresh. You could still see the looks of terror, disbelief, and panic.

"It's the Taint," Alistair answered mournfully. "It kills even the parasites that would devour the corpse."

"Though the darkspawn tend to devour them first," Morrigan commented, nervously scanning the area. She had done that often since we passed the wreckage that was now Lothering.

"Why did they not do that here?" I asked. I think it would have been preferable to seeing half-eaten corpses to these almost-fresh ones. Then, at least, I couldn't so easily picture a young elf girl desperately running from the battle to fulfill a dead man's last orders and crying over a shield that wasn't even hers.

"A dragon came and frightened them off," Wynne remembered. Morrigan flinched at the mention of a dragon. "Perhaps they remained too terrified of it to return?"

"Who knows?" I never did thank Agrona for saving my family's shield. It had been left at the campfire during the battle, as Fergus hadn't returned. Truth be told, I should have suspected something then. Fergus _should_ have returned in plenty of time. But I had been distracted and didn't think about it.

When I see Agrona in Denerim, I will have to thank her. It's served its purpose well for Alistair.

Speaking of him, Alistair took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I smiled back warmly, grateful for the brief bit of comfort in this frozen graveyard.

I could feel Wynne staring at us. She hadn't seemed angry that I did not take her advice, but… well, I'm still working on how to read her.

This is our first extended trip together, after all. It was strange.

"Let's split up and look for the chest," I suggested. "Morrigan, take Kaiser and look west. Alistair, take the South. Wynne and I will split the North and East." I stretched my senses out. "I'm sensing a handful of darkspawn, but they seem to be far away." Strange, though. I thought I sensed one close by. But darkspawn always traveled in groups, right? "If you encounter any, kill them immediately before they raise a call."

Everyone nodded and split up as I bade. I found myself hunting around the War Strategy Area. The table was a splintered wrecked and the map Cailan had used was shredded. On the other side was where we had the Joining. I saw something shining in the snow and picked it up. Amazingly, the chalice we used was still intact. I slipped it into my pack, thinking it would be useful later.

I turned to find that Wynne had snuck up on me.

"I really must thank you, Serenity," she told me softly, making sure to stay out of range of my greatsword. She took the warnings about being jumpy very seriously.

"For what?" I asked, still getting over my surprise.

"For bringing me here, of course. I know it must be awkward to not travel with a normal companion."

"I'm not sure what normal is, but I'm pretty sure every single one of us is the furthest thing from it," I immediately quipped.

She gave me an exasperated look that seemed just like the one Mother used to give Fergus and me. "We haven't traveled much, is what I'm trying to say. I thank you for realizing I would like to come here as well."

"Oh." I shrugged. "We all lost a lot here. It's nice to get a little bit of closure."

"Yes, and I'm glad you remembered me."

"You're most welcome, then."

"I found a chest!" Alistair called. "It's in the ruins of the King's tent!"

That must be it, then. Nodding at Wynne, I ran over to Alistair and immediately crouched down to open the chest with the key the messenger gave me. I recognized the topmost item instantly. "Maric's sword!" The silver blade with gold etching that Maric wielded since the Rebellion. It could sense darkspawn, somehow, and they feared it, according to Duncan. I carefully took it out and rested it on the ground before looking through the rest of the contents.

Letters, mostly. Four stood out: a formal letter from Empress Celene, promising aid at the word; an informal one from her that hinted a relationship; a letter from Eamon mentioning it might be time to 'set Anora aside' because she just wasn't baring children…

And a letter addressed to Alistair.

"Here." I handed it to him. "Read it."

"He… he wrote to me?" Alistair looked really surprised as he hesitantly opened the note. "Why?"

As I had no answer, I merely returned to the letters. I think the main thing Cailan wanted to pass to us was the sword. The formal letter from Empress Celene was promising, though. According to Teagan, Loghain had blockaded the border, but she had agents here. It shouldn't hard to find one or two and get some supplies, maybe a soldier or ten.

A half-strangled sob made me jerk my head up. Alistair was desperately trying not cry.

"Alistair?" I shot to my feet and enveloped him in a hug. "What's wrong?"

"He… he _apologized_…" he managed. "He knew and… and apologized for not being… being a proper brother. He apologized for not having the courage. He had kept tabs on me. He was there at the tournament when Duncan recruited me. He begged Duncan for stories, wanting to know everything he could. He had… had hoped to try to forge a relationship after all this." That's all he could say before just breaking down and burying his face in my shoulder.

Oh, Maric… Cailan… I wish you two… oh, I don't know. I can understand the politics; I really can. A threat to Cailan's inheritance, a smear on Maric's reputation, a blot on Queen Rowan's memory… yes, they were all understandable.

But seeing Alistair just break down, from the relief of knowing that they didn't hate him and the sorrow of never truly knowing them… I couldn't see how those reasons were significant.

When he calmed down enough, I carefully took the letter an, after wordlessly asking if I could, scanned it for anything the Wardens would find important. But there was nothing; it was merely a personal letter from an older brother to a younger.

What made the letter almost painful, mostly because of the first few lines: _'Well, if you're reading this, then I must be dead. Damn it all, I'm the worst brother ever. And before you say, or think, anything, yes, I know you're my brother. Okay, half-brother, but you know what? It doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter. I just wish I possessed the courage to defy everyone and acknowledge it. But I didn't and, thus, I must live, and die, with that as one of my biggest regrets.'_

I handed the letter back to Alistair before bending down and grabbing the sword. "This blade is to be wielded by Maric's son. Cailan was going to use it."

"So I, his little brother, should take it, right?" Alistair hesitantly took it from me, cutting the air a few times in practice. "It's the perfect weight." He actually chuckled. "So, the prized blade of Maric the Savior coupled with the fabled Shield of Highever. I'm wielding the treasure trove of Fereldan!"

Whatever retort I had died when Morrigan ran over and said, "We found the King. Be prepared; tis not the best of sights."

* * *

><p>They pinned him to a board. They tore off his armor and pinned him to a board before hoisting it high above the broken and battered bridge. His armor was scattered at the foot of the post, shining mockingly on their dead owner.<p>

Like all the other bodies, Cailan's was untouched by rot. From below, it looked like he was merely sleeping. Really, on the dried blood and lack of breath told that he was dead.

I couldn't focus. I was going numb. To be presented as some _trophy_ of victory…! No, I need to think on something else. It's dangerous for me to lose my temper here. I'll take it out on the first person I see. So, something else. A different thought path.

Strange. The position of the body itself… _that_ was familiar. Somehow. Why?

When I remembered, I burst out laughing to the utter shock of everyone

"What is so funny?" Wynne asked. "I trust it is a good joke?"

"A memory," I explained. "The positions of the body… it reminded me…" I paused, gathering my thoughts. "Fergus and I were arguing during a sparring session, though for the life of me, I can't remember why. But at one point, we threw our weapons to the side, live steel you must understand. Stupid thing to do really, but we were yelling and arguing too loudly to really notice. That was when we head a yelp and turned to find Cailan had been pinned to a tree by our swords, much like this." I started laughing again. "His first response was 'So, the first attempt on my life is from the dearest of friends? How Orlesian.'" I slowly calmed down. "I have no idea why it was so funny." Or why it still seemed amusing.

"Maybe later, you could tell us more funny stories like that?" Wynne suggested. "I think it would be nice to learn more about the man, not the King."

"Sure, I'd be glad to." It would chase away this image, at least. "I've got the perfect set in mind, too. The story-tale acting."

"The what?" Alistair asked curiously.

I smiled. "Secret for now."

"Serenity!" Morrigan yelled, startled by something. "There!"

I whirled to see a darkspawn at the far end of the bridge, building some spell. A blue and black light whirled over its head before streaming past us. Strange, did it miss?

"By the Maker!" Wynne gasped before surrounding us in a corona of light. "Kill them quickly. This drains the spirit." Right, spirit. Must get used to the fact that Wynne is technically an abomination. Technically.

Wait, kill what?

Darkspawn jerkily running towards us answered that question. "Can someone answer how that spell managed to do this?" I asked as Kaiser charged and knocked one off the bridge. "Demons?"

"Impossible," Alistair retorted. "Darkspawn can't contact the Fade!"

"A necromancer," Morrigan answered. "Mother told me of them. They raise the dead without blood magic. It's old magic and very dark. It's an Imperium technique."

Well, this provided more evidence to the 'darkspawn came from the Imperium Mages' belief.

But, for now, there are some darkspawn to rekill.

* * *

><p>After dealing with the reanimated darkspawn, we ran towards the otherside of the bridge, hoping to catch sight of the necromancer. Unfortunately, it had used the chaos of the fight to escape.<p>

"Kaiser?" I called. "Can you get his scent?" My sweet mabari immediately began sniffing the ground, hunting for the trail. That and the innate magical sense that mabari supposedly had should at least give us an idea where our dead-raising magic user went. Kaiser barked twice and wagged his tail. "You find something, boy?" He barked again and ran dashed up the stairs to the Tower.

I shared a pained look with Alistair before following my mabari inside.

Once there, I felt the past crash into me. I could feel the wave of heat from the fire the darkspawn burned from fallen oil. I could see the tired soldiers and mages who followed us up. I could hear the dying war cries. I could smell the smoke of burning corpses. I could taste the blood in the air.

Then I would blink and feel only the cold, see only corpses, hear only clanking armor, smell only lingering ash, taste only stale air.

It was hard to keep the past and present separate until we reached the door that _should_ have led to the stairs. Only now, it was blocked with everything from simple wood to blocks of stone.

Well, someone really wanted us trapped.

"Unbelievable," Alistair breathed as he studied the barricade. "How did they set this up?"

"I'm more curious as to why," Wynne commented, looking very concerned. "To prevent someone from coming up to help you?"

"I'd suggest it was to make sure we didn't run," I said as I watched Kaiser carefully sniff around. Where was that necromancer hiding? "But they sent enough up there to make sure of that." Not to mention the ogre that nearly killed us. Strangely, my scarred hand hadn't hurt nearly as much as it used to. Perhaps that, like my strength, was due to the dragon blood.

"Mother told me you two had been completely surrounded when she saved you." That was Morrigan, incredibly thoughtful. "Enough to overwhelm a small army, let alone two green Grey Wardens."

"Thanks a lot," Alistair replied dryly. "I wonder why they sent so many."

"The Archdemon is terrified of Grey Wardens," I whispered absently, remembering the dream I had. Specifically, it seemed afraid of an 'elf warrior with ancient power' who would kill him and a 'human noble of spirits' who would kill his generals. Agrona… Was Agrona the elf? She told us about how she had accidentally awakened some ancient powers. She was also the only elf Warden in Fereldan currently and the best fighter of us three. So, logically, it made sense. But who was the 'human noble'? Me? Alistair? Both of us qualified. The 'of spirits' part, though… That seemed to point to me, who dreamed of the long dead. But how would _I_ kill the generals? A pawn does not capture a piece without a lot of luck!

"Dear, are you listening to me?" Startled, I noticed Wynne looking concerned. She sighed when I shook my head. "I asked how you knew that."

"Knew what?"

"That the Archdemon is terrified of the Grey Wardens."

…Oh, yeah. I didn't tell anyone about my weird dream. "Isn't it logical for the Archdemon to be afraid of the Grey Wardens?"

"Afraid is one thing. Terrified is another." Wynne crossed her arms and gave me a piercing look. "And you sounded very certain about that fact."

Luckily, Kaiser came to my rescue. He barked loudly, directing our attention to a hole that Alistair and I never noticed on our way up. How distracted were we? Very, apparently. I'm surprised we didn't fall _down_ it.

"Did you find out nercomancer, boy?" I asked sweetly. He nodded. "Good boy! Remind me to give you a treat later." He barked twice and wagged his tail happily. When I walked over, he made sure to nuzzle my hand reassuringly. He always did know when I was feeling uncomfortable.

I crouched down to examine the hold. "There's a rope," I murmured, picking it up and lightly tugging. There was a metal piece at the end caught on some of the stone; they must have tossed them up until the metal was caught. "This is how they got up."

"Well, let's see where they even entered," Wynne decided, giving me a look that said 'I will let you off for now'. Uh oh. That was worrisome.

Almost as worrisome as the fact Morrigan hadn't argued with her. What could have her so nervous?

* * *

><p>The battlefield. They entered from the battlefield itself.<p>

And if the camp was bad, then I had no idea what to call the field itself. We had to practically _dance_ our way around to avoid stepping on corpses. We only succeeded half the time because of the snow and the sheer number.

Agrona _fought_ on this field. How many times had she moved, only to step on a newly fallen corpse? How many of these darkspawn had she killed? How many people died around her? It was impossible to tell, but no wonder her eyes flashed whenever Loghain was mentioned.

Perhaps it was because Kaiser watched this happened, but he ignored the corpse-strewn wasteland as he focused on something standing on the far end. That's where the necromancer was, casting that spell again. This time, the spell focused on a single point: an ogre with a dagger embedded in its chest. As it roared to life, the blue-black smoke wafted over the field, jerking more corpses to animation.

I ignored them, realizing something. The necromancer would just continuously re-raise the dead until it joined them. So, as the rest of the group focused on the Ogre, I charged the magic user.

The necromancer seemed surprised to see me charging and actually flailed in the air, summoning spells at random. But a little Cleanse Area took care of the would-be barrage. Though, I must admit, I wasn't expecting the knife it rammed into my arm when I got in range. Feeling colder than the snow, I kicking it viciously and jerked the knife out. I barely felt the pain.

"You are the worst kind of monster," I hissed as it scrambled up, coughing up black blood. "You do not even let the dead rest in peace." I longed for fire to keep me from going completely numb. As soon as the thought came into my head, the silver fire from before roared down my blade. …Why? Shouldn't it no longer be here?

"_Now why would it disappear? I gifted it to you_," the Lady whispered. _"It is yours to control. Will it and it shall obey. But heed this warning; it is tied to your emotion. Anger makes it more destructive._" So, summon it while enraged and the fire will try to kill everything around me? _"And more_."

I swung the blade as hard as I could, forcing every bit of anger I had into the motion, just as Oghren taught me in the Deep Roads.

The necromancer jumped back to avoid the blow, only to be bisected by the wave of fire that arced from my sword. Noticing that, I continued the motion, creating a full circle of fire that snapped up the jerking corpses. What a neat little trick I've learned.

I jammed my greatsword into the ground and watched the fire explode from the blow, chasing after the fire circle. I'll need to be careful about using this trick; it's probably harmful to ally and foe alike. A shame, it was certainly pretty, all silver and white with red mist… wait, red mist?

I looked at some of the nearby corpses and saw that the mist was slithering off of them, leading to me. Specifically, to my punctured arm. The mist wrapped itself around them, bleeding into the wound. Said wound slowly disappeared without any hint of them being there at all.

What in Andraste's name? It… it almost seemed like… like blood magic. But, I… I wasn't even a _mage_.

I'm… I'm going to have to ask Wynne about this.

Leaving my sword imbedded in the ground, I walked over to the others, who were cautiously moving and identifying bodies. I wonder who took down the ogre?

Alistair was identifying Grey Wardens, Wynne the mages, and Morrigan and Kaiser were hunting for identification on the 'normal' soldiers. I wonder if we could find a list of those who were here and…!

I stumbled over something, jarring my thoughts. I looked down to find a scuffed pack. Strange place to find one, it must have fallen off. Crouching down, I peaked inside to find a single gold-backed ruby earring, a change of clothes, and a couple of sketches of elves. One of the sketches had a red-haired woman with a vibrant smile and a male with short brown hair and a shy smile. Between them was much shorter elf with shoulder length black hair and a mischievous grin that looked familiar. Now why…? Oh! This was Agrona's!

With a small smile, I picked it up and walked over to Wynne, who greeted me with a wan smile. "Everything okay?" I asked softly.

To buy her self a couple seconds thought, she took the pack from me and fixed it to her side. "I remember that ogre," she answered. "It is what killed the king. It was also the Warden-Commander's last kill." Oh. So that's how they died. I never had the courage to ask Agrona.

"Don't lose the pack," I chose to reply. "It's Agrona's." When she nodded, I gave her a quick hug and moved to study the ogre. It still had the dagger embedded in its chest. I reached down to tug it out. A red blade with a grey hilt, it matched the dagger Duncan was never without. I buckled the naked blade to my belt and set out to help with the bodies. It was nice to carry something of his.

An hour later, we discovered something horrible. The dagger… it was all that was left of Duncan.

He was the _only_ Warden corpse we could not find.

Alistair was devastated by the fact. I think he had hoped to give a proper funeral to Duncan. No, never mind. I know he had. We hoped to give _everyone_ a proper burial. But we couldn't even identify most of the bodies. We'd have to wait until we got a list or something. This was the worst.

…I have discovered, for the record, that anything I do concerning Alistair just tends to happen without me processing the whys and hows. So, I do not know 'why' or 'how' what happened did. One minute, I'm absently studying the battlefield, wondering how long they'd stay intact, and fretting over how sad Alistair was. Then next? I'm kissing Alistair, hard. Which, I think, snapped him out of his depression, because he certainly returned it with fervor!

"Not that I'm complaining," he murmured when we broke apart. "But I am a bit curious."

"You looked like you could use one?" I was so blushing.

"My, my. Someone must have been practicing," Morrigan teased. "You are no longer stunned by the act."

"Morrigan!" I yelped, feeling myself flushing hotter.

"Now, now, Morrigan. Let the two be," Wynne chided. "I think the two of us can get along long enough to take the King down?" She smiled warmly at me. "Do not forget your weapon, Serenity." Oh, yeah. It was still in the ground near the dead necromancer. Which reminded me, I needed to ask her about what was with the mist.

"Actually, I'm not sure if we should have the two shortest people take down the thing placed high up," Alistair said lightly. "So, let's all go?"

I was about to agree when I felt _something_ wash over me. Something cold and threatening. "I'm going to hunt a little longer, if you all don't mind."

"Then why don't we…?" Wynne trailed off in confusion when I shook my head.

"We need to get him down and sent off before the sun sets," I replied. "I don't want to be here in the dark."

She shuddered. "No, we do not. Very well, we will meet you up there."

I nodded. "Kaiser?" My mabari loped up with a bark. "Go help them?" He cocked his head to the side. "They'll need herding." Understanding, he barked again, and actually started his duty early, by shepherding the group into the tunnels. He only allowed Alistair to deviate just long enough to grab my sword for me. Oh, how sweet, I wouldn't have to worry about grabbing it.

A very good thing as all thoughts of my greatsword disappeared when I turned and found Flemeth lingering at the forest's edge, staring at me. Without really thinking, I walked over to her. My sense must have fled because I didn't even think about letting the others know.

Her smile reminded me of the High Dragon. "I was wondering if you knew I was here, Lady Chessmaster."

"Chessmaster?" Another new name?

"Why, yes. It is your role in this little journey, though the time to revel in it is probably to come. Just as Agrona, the Warrior of lost Arlathan, is the Battlemaster." She cackled. "Though, I must say, your companions are beyond what anyone could possibly foretell. Two foreign assassins, a bastard-prince, my daughter, a Circle mage, a disgraced berserker, a Qunari…"

"Is seeing the future among your abilities, Lady Flemeth?"

"Perhaps, or maybe I'm just a doddering old hag who talks too much."

I rolled my eyes. "May we stop pretending? I grow weary of your mask."

"You…" Just like that, the act dropped. Her formed shifted slightly, so that she seemed younger, her hair transforming from dingy grey to brilliant white. A silver-horned circlet appeared out of nowhere as did silver hoop earrings. Her clothing morphed from the simple cotton dress to a set of armor made of maroon leather and black metal. With the transformation complete, she reached up to cup my chin with a metal-covered hand. "You are so much like Elethea. You see what others choose to ignore. But you are even better. You know how to be weak, when to give. She could never; she was like stone, inflexible. It's why she lost to Calenhad." Her hand moved to caress my cheek. "A shame you do not possess the gift of magic yourself. You would have been a lovely daughter."

I almost heard the click in my mind as things fell into place. "You're planning to do something to Morrigan." I found myself glaring down at her. "She's been nervous and anxious for quite some time now."

"And has she actually confessed this to you?"

She confessed she was in danger, yes. "You truly believe Morrigan would let someone know that she could be anything other than confident?" I asked mockingly. "After being raised by such a formidable woman?"

Flemeth laughed, but tightened her grip on my face. "I do so like you. I like those with your kind of spirit, like the pretty little bird that flew to the chained city across the sea." Chained City? Kirkwall? "Ah, good. You know of it. Heed my warning, then. From there, a war, more shocking than even the Blight, will begin. Be wary."

"My thanks for the information," I murmured, before steering the topic back on track. "What is your plan for Morrigan?"

"Morrigan is no concern for me, at the moment," she answered, stepping back and turning away. "What will happen to Morrigan will occur long after you need her." She began walking into to the forest.

But she stopped at my reply. "She's a friend, Flemeth. If she is in trouble, then I will keep her safe."

She faced me with the most surprised look on her face. "A true Cousland, you are. Just as Agrona is of the ancient elves."

I gave her a cold little smile. "I thank you for the compliment, but I would rather you did not attempt to change the subject again."

"Ah, I see." I could not place the look she gave me. It was some cross between exasperation, fondness, and intimidating. "So, what would you do if I told you I mean to devour her?"

"I would do everything I could to keep her away from you."

"Well, I can't have that." Surprisingly fast, she lunged forward, magic crackling in her hand as she squeezed my throat. I think the metal gave her claws, or something, as something was biting into my skin. "So, since I have you like this, I'll ask a question of my own. What happens when the pawn is attacked by a higher ranked piece?"

"…Move…"

"Ah, but are you not trapped?" She squeezed harder, for emphasis, and spots appeared in my vision. "No one to defend you and nowhere to run. I suppose I take you."

But I wasn't trapped. Not quite yet. "…No…"

"Such a shame… what?" Her smug smile faded to confusion.

"You didn't say… where the pawn… was…" I gasped out, before reaching down and flipping Duncan's dagger off my belt. It hit her in the arm, startling her enough to let me go. I stumbled back, desperately groping for another weapon. A sword ended up not being too far away, point embedded in the ground. I snatched it up and swung wildly as Flemeth lunged again.

By sheer luck, it went right through her chest. She dragged herself forward, though, right up to the hilt.

"I suppose I didn't," she replied pleasantly enough as blood began dripping from her mouth. "So, where is the pawn?"

"End of the board," I rasped out. "The pawn moved to the end."

"And promoted to an all-powerful queen." Strange, why was her skin cracking? "A misstep for me, so inconvenient. I'm glad I decide to proceed with that back-up plan."

…_Back-up plan?_ "You are neither human nor abomination, neither demon nor spirit. What _are_ you?"

"You know, Sarim asked me that when I killed Conobar. I'll give you the same answer." She bared her teeth in a twisted, bloody smile. "I am Flemeth."

"Why did you save us?" I found myself asking. "Surely there were other Grey Wardens still alive when you flew over. If you had enough time to reach us in the Tower, then you could have helped _them_. So, why? Why save only the youngest, greenest, three?"

Truth be told, I thought she would give me an enigmatic answer, if she gave one at all. So I was beyond surprised when she replied, "Because only you three would be able to stop this Blight without destroying Fereldan. And I am fond of this nation of barbarians who value freedom above all else." And then her body crumbled into ash, Duncan's dagger clattering to the ground. What… the…?

No, it doesn't matter as of yet. With luck, it won't ever matter. I grabbed Duncan's dagger, belted it again to my waist, placed the sword in the ground where I found it, and made to walk away. A gust of wind enveloped me, blowing the ash in my face. Coughing, I felt something drop into my hands. A book full of spells, I quickly discovered. Morrigan would probably like this?

As I made my way to the tunnels, I swore I heard Flemeth cackle.

* * *

><p>When I returned to the camp, Kaiser greeted me with a gleeful bark. The others had successfully gotten Cailan down, but they were clearly waiting for me to do something.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Was all his armor not there?"

"It was, but tradition states that the family clothes the body," Alistair replied nervously. "I'm his brother, yes, but… but I never knew him, really. You did, though. You were far closer to him than I was."

"What Alistair is trying to say, dear," Wynne cut in. "Is that we all felt you were the only one qualified to do that duty."

"Oh." I looked at the armor near the body before setting the spellbook down. "I'll… I'll need a little help. Alistair? Would you? This armor was always ridiculously hard to put on. He… Cailan _always_ needed help getting all the straps and buckles." It felt almost wrong to be the one to deal with them, though. Cailan only let Anora help his with this armor. It… it was one of the subtle ways that told us he truly did love her.

As Alistair and I wrestled the metal pieces on Cailan's corpse, Wynne, Kaiser, and Morrigan the camp. Wynne continued her search for fellow mages; Morrigan hunted for any supplies that might have survived the attack and year. Kaiser fetched sticks, knowing they would be needed soon.

Those who followed the faith of the Chantry were burned upon death, just as Andraste was.

When I tightened the last buckle, I lingered a moment over the body. Cailan's face was a mask of sorrow; in death, he had finally dropped the overconfident fool. I wish he could have lived. I wish the battle had not failed so horrifically.

"I'll bring Loghain to justice," I whispered to him. "I will end this Blight and save Fereldan. This I vow, on my name, my heritage, and my blood. So, just watch, Cailan. Wait for the moment I turn the Landsmeet against its greatest hero. Wait for the moment the Archdemon falls to a Fereldan blade. I promise, both will be as glorious as you could have dreamed."

"Um…" Alistair coughed behind me. "I… I need to make the pyre."

"Kaiser's already started," I replied, moving away to grab the book again. I kissed him on the cheek before wandering over to Wynne. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Certainly, dear." She smiled warmly, though sorrow was still evident in her eyes. "What do you need?"

"Can you run a check to make sure I'm truly okay?"

Though she was visibly curious, something in my tone told her to act first, ask question second. She conjured up a healing spell and let it wash over me, testing and searching. "Aside from some scars that are not as healed as I would like and the wounds on your neck that I'm certain weren't there when we left you, you're fine." As the magic faded, she looked at me, concerned. "Is something troubling you?"

"After I killed the necromancer, I… this mist appeared." I shivered, suddenly cold, despite the heavy armor. "From the corpses, I mean. It… it healed my wound. But, that shouldn't happen. I'm not a mage. Right? Some magic power didn't suddenly wake up in me, did it?"

"Well, not a mage gift, though you _are_ one who has been blessed by a spirit." She became very thoughtful. "We already know the dragon's blood increased your strength. You mentioned that your scars were not troubling you earlier. Perhaps this is another ability?"

I sighed. "Terrific. I get to drawing healing from _corpses_."

"At least you didn't sell your soul for the ability." She smiled and patted my cheek. "Just think of it as another ability, like sensing the darkspawn."

Right. It was merely another ability. Granted to me by blood. Darkspawn blood, dragon's blood, I wonder if I'll ingest another kind? Truly, I don't think I'd be surprised at this point. "Thanks, Wynne."

"It is no trouble." She noticed something behind me. "I'm going to help Alistair. You stay here. With the way you two act, it might never get done." Though the words were a little harsh, she smiled good-naturedly as she walked over to the slowly growing makeshift pyre.

"A shame, I was rather hoping for an argument." Morrigan came up beside me. "Are you well? I sensed healing magic."

"Near perfect." I handed her the book. "Here."

"This is Mother's…!" Her eyes widened in shock as she took the book form me. "How did you…?"

"She appeared. We talked. I demanded answers. She attacked. We fought. I skewered her." I shuddered. "Her body crumbled and that appeared. No offense, Morrigan, but I don't think your mother is human."

"Do not fret, for I agree," she murmured, flipping through the book. "I thank you. What you did… it has bought me time."

"So, she _did_ intend to do something to you."

"Yes." Her eyes grew pained and she suddenly seemed really young. With a start, I realized I didn't even know her age. For all I knew, she could be younger than Agrona or older than Wynne. "She was planning on stealing my body. I do not doubt, of course, that she will return, but now I have time to prepare."

"Whatever help you need, Morrigan, you need only to ask," I told her.

She ducked her head shyly. "Thank you." She glanced up and made a small noise of surprise. I followed her gaze to see Alistair was placing Cailan on the finished pure. "It seems everything is ready. Let us have this funeral you three insist on."

Despite her little bit of grumbling, she lit the flame without being asked. Normally… there should have been prayers, chants, a ceremony…

But sorrow stole our voices, and so we just watched silently as the fire slowly at Cailan and the wind carried away the ashes.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Okay, not certain on the quality of this chapter, but it was fun to write, mostly. ^^; maybe it's because I ended up changing a lot?

I wanted the focus to be on the past and the battle, so I took out most of the fights, leaving only the necromancer. And of course the ogre, but to me, the ogre was just a normal fight (I always beat it way too easily). The _necromancer_, on the other hand, was a more cathartic fight, maybe because it was raising the darkspawn so many died to kill.  
>The will (probably) be the last time the Lady speaks in this fic. It's basically just her saying, again, that the fire is Serenity's to use. Serenity also picks up a new healing ability, somewhere between a Devour and a Graverobber (from DA2). This is due to the dragon blood she drank.<p>

Flemeth's change is to her DA2 model, for those who didn't catch that, more or less.

And yeah. So, this ends the DLC mini-arc.

Next chapter: Agrona in Denerim. We're hitting the Landsmeet section.


	33. Chapter 31 Game Start

**Denerim –** **Game Start**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>So, what are you doing again?" Soris asked me worriedly, crouching down to look over my shoulder.<em>

"_I'm returning a favor." Let's see… containers, water, dyes…_

"_Looks like you're pranking someone."_

"_Like I said, 'returning the favor'." String… I'd need a way to the roof…_

"_Why?"_

"_I prefer taking revenge when it's still warm. That way I don't have the time to actually think and can still give them a nice quick death." I shrugged and gathered my tools up. "Everyone deserves to get revenge, but everyone also deserves a quick, easy death." I turned to see Soris staring wide-eyed. "Oh, I'm not killing someone. I'm just making a point."_

"_Only you would apply something to killing when it's not applicable," he finally said._

"_Points for the fancy word." I ignored his indignant reply. "Now, are you just going to sit there or are you going to help me?"_

* * *

><p>"Revas, the sword will break in a hit or two and it's too heavy. I can't use it." Revas was still glaring at me. "I can buy one here." He vehemently shook his head. "I can't use that sword!" The dirty look again. "Why does it have to be that sword?" He shook his head. "Wait, it doesn't?" A nod. "So, let me buy one here!" A vehement headshake. "What, you want me to use a sword from the Keep?" A nod. "Why?" A yip and lick. "Oh, stop trying to distract me. Why would you want-?"<p>

"Agrona, you do realize that you are being stared at, yes?" I looked up to see Leliana standing over me.

"I'm a heavily armed elf," I pointed out, standing up from my crouch and scratching one of Revas's ears. "No matter what I do, I'm going to be stared at. Might as well try to get answers from my wolf."

"I suppose," Leliana demurred. "Anyway, we're done here."

"This Wade agreed to forge us something?"

Leliana laughed. "All I had to do was say 'Hi, my name is Leliana. I have some scales, bones, and eggs from a High Dragon' and he practically jumped me. The reason it took so long was because he was talking too fast for me to keep up!"

"Does he know it's for Grey Wardens?" I asked concerned.

"I warned him. He just gave me a look and said, 'Dragons. Who _cares_ who it's for? I get to forge works of _art_.'" She grinned. "I don't think Herran, the one who actually handles the business part, was too happy with the whole thing, but Wade put his foot down. Also made a very interesting threat, I wonder if they're lovers."

I would have responded, but Revas yipped happily and dashed into the market proper. "Revas!" I chased after him, noting that the market was astir over something. Wonder what happened?

I found out when my beloved wolf happily greeted two tall humans wearing beat up armor before playing with a mabari in the middle of the square. "Serenity! Alistair!" I smiled wide and seized them in huge hugs, ones they returned with almost as much enthusiasm. "Finally!" They looked exhausted, but intact. Strangely, Alistair had a new sword and Serenity had a new dagger.

"The trip was harder than expected," Serenity explained tiredly. "My apologies."

I scouted the area. "Hey, where are the other two?" Wynne and Morrigan were nowhere in sight.

"They probably came in ahead of us," she said brightly before whispering, "This is a staging. The game has begun. Wynne and I agreed it worked better with just us three and no mages."

Revas paused in playing just long enough to nod at something at the far-end of the market. I looked to see Leliana had met up with Wynne and Morrigan and was showing them the way to the estate. Meaning it was just us three Wardens. Staging, huh? Whatever works. I wonder if this will help…? "How was Ostagar?" I asked. The crowd around us stilled at the name. "I'm assuming you two made it?"

Serenity gave me a wan smile. "Let's just say that I think I would have prefer a trip to the Void."

"We did manage to give my brother proper honors, though," Alistair finally spoke up. The crowd started murmuring again, focusing on Alistair. Almost all of them were commenting on how similar he looked to the King and Savior King. "What bodies we could identify, mostly just our fellow Wardens, were also given a proper burial. We moved what bodies we couldn't identify inside the Tower for better insulation. When we have a proper list, we'll head back and try again."

"Oh, and before I forget…" Serenity handed me a very roughed up pack. "Here."

Now, why would she hand me this? I peeked inside. Some clothes, a gold-backed ruby earring… wait! Could this really be…? I dug through to find the sketches of my family. "My pack! How did you…?"

"Nearly tripped over it on the battlefield," she answered lightly, reaching down to snatch Kaiser by the collar. Huh? I looked down to see Revas slowly returning to a sitting position. Had he been prepared to run?

My wolf sheepishly nodded and I grabbed his fur. "Thanks. There are some important things here."

"Serenity?" An older man suddenly walked up, staring at Serenity like he'd seen a ghost. Judging by the high quality of clothing, I'd guess he was a noble. "Serenity Cousland?"

"Bryland!" Serenity smiled brilliantly at him. "It's good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well." This Bryland smiled back warmly, visibly delighted to see her alive. "There have been so many tales…"

"I've heard quite a few myself." She sighed, apparently aggravated. "There's been tale of a Civil War despite a Blight invading our lands."

"I'm afraid that is not merely a tale, Serenity." He looked prepared to ask a barrage of questions.

But Alistair cut him off. "And _I'm_ afraid we'll have to cut this short." He smiled apologetically at Bryland. "We've just arrived from a long journey."

"And you are _late_," I jumped in. "We were wondering if we'd have to head down and pick you up." I paused, thinking. "Or was it if you all had found the Archdemon and took all the nonsensical glory for yourself? I can't remember."

The two laughed. "Feel free to take the glory," Alistair said. "I'd rather we get out of this without losing more pieces of Fereldan." The crowed stirred again, talking excitedly.

"Then I shall let you leave," Bryland said, looking thoughtful, guilty, and very respectful. He actually smiled warmly at Alistair before turning his attention to Serenity. "Dear, when you've rested, will you come with me to the Tavern? Many of us are meeting there to discuss and debate before the Landsmeet."

"Of course!" she accepted with a bright smile. "It might be a bit, though. It was a hard journey from Ostagar."

"Completely understood," he reassured, before bowing low. Apparently, that was a big thing because the crowd started murmuring again. "Until then."

"Until then." She turned to me as Bryland walked off. "Now, I'm assuming we're staying at Eamon's? I'm certain Arl Howe has accosted my family's."

"You sure you'd be able to find it?" Alistair joked. "You almost missed the turnoff here."

"If Maric and Loghain can get away with missing the turnoff _thrice_, I should be able to get away with it once." She actually pouted. Wha…? "So, Agrona? Think you can show us?"

"Yeah, this way." I'll ask about that little bit of child-like behavior later.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the Estate, there was the usual set of greetings and 'where do I put this?' and other settling-in things. Wanting to avoid that, I decided to indulge in a nice long bath. Too long, actually, as I found out afterwards.<p>

Revas and I entered the main hall to see we were the last ones to arrive… no, wait. Serenity wasn't there.

Arl Eamon was talking with Alistair in the middle of the room. Leliana and Zevran were chatting about weak points in various types of armor in the nearby alcove. Wynne and Morrigan were (somewhat civilly) debating the uses of ice magic and, not far from them, Oghren was trying to get Sten to try some alcohol.

"Where's Serenity?" I asked, announcing my presence.

"When I last checked, Serenity was reassuring a maid that she did not need help getting dressed," Alistair answered, waving me over.

"The servants are all nervous because I arrived so unexpectedly," Arl Eamon explained. "Especially since I do not have Isolde here and-"

The doors at the end of the hall suddenly opened, revealing Loghain, clad in the same silver armor and flanked by a shifty man (who looked familiar) and a conflicted woman.

Well, this just got interesting.

Arl Eamon was nervous; obviously, he hadn't been expecting Loghain to confront us directly. Our group, however, had _very_ different reactions.

Alistair glared and very deliberately rested his hand on his new sword, one that made Loghain's eyes flash with recognition. I bit back a growl, one hand dropping to my knives and the other restraining a snarling Revas. Zevran and Leliana drew daggers, obviously ready to carve the three interlopers into ribbons. Morrigan and Wynne were ready to freeze them into ice, though Wynne diplomatically hid her magic filled hands behind her back. Oghren and Sten kept wary eyes on our unexpected guests, axe and greatsword within easy reach.

"Loghain," Arl Eamon finally greeted in a neutral voice. "I did not expect you to find the time to greet me personally."

"How could I not greet the man who is important enough to throw away everything his sister worked and died for to summon every noble to the Landsmeet?" Loghain asked mockingly, before pointedly ignoring Alistair and focusing on me. "And this is…?"

"You know my name," I answered coldly. "At least, I'd hope so as you hired an Antivan Crow to kill me. Bad taste to not know the name of your target."

His gaze hardened. "Ah, I remember now. Agrona. Serenity mentioned you had a habit of speaking before you think." Yeah, and that was a year ago. I'm all grown up now, bastard, and you'll do well to not underestimate me. "My sympathies on what happened to your order. It is unfortunate that they chose to turn against Fereldan."

"I have a policy of not accepting the sympathies of liars, deserters, and king-slayers," I spat, clenching Revas's fur to prevent him from tearing Loghain's throat out. It also helped me not do the same thing.

"You should curb your tongue," he waned harshly. "This is my city and no safe place to speak treason, for anyone."

"Enjoy the moment." I smiled sweetly. "It won't be for long."

Everything froze. Loghain and I engaged in an intense staring contest as the room flooded with tension. It was obvious; we were going to fight.

At least, until a sweet, innocent, almost child-like voice chirped, "Hiya, Scowly!" Startled, I whirled to find Serenity skipping into the room with a bright smile. Surprsingly, she had no weapons. The closest she had was Kaiser at her side, but he was perfectly relaxed. He even barked a greeting to our guests.

What little tension that remained dissipated when Loghain burst into laughter. "That infernal nickname! Just when I'd forgotten about it!" He was smiling, confident and almost cocky. Her greeting hadn't surprise him. What is going on?

"Well, it fits!" She laughingly justified. "Especially to my five-year-old self. You rarely smiled at all!" Loghain merely shook his head, slowly quieting his own laughter.

"I am so confused," I whispered. Revas whimpered in agreement. I glanced around to see that _everyone_ agreed with me, save our guests.

Serenity seemed completely unaware of the confusion as she danced up and kissed Alistair's cheek. Her eyes lit up as she focused on the woman. "Cauthrien!" She practically pounced on the woman. "It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you as well, milady," the woman replied softly, returning the hug and smiling at Serenity. "I've been afraid the tales of your death were true."

"Not yet," was the airy reply. "Perhaps we can spar later? I'm a lot better than I used to be."

"I will be busy until the Landsmeet," the woman demurred. "But if I find the time, I'll be sure to let you know."

"All right!" Then Serenity's attention focused on the man. "Uncle Rendon!" She tackled him with a hug, startling him. Wait, hold on. This man was…! _This was Howe_! "I'm so glad you're safe. I'm so sorry about my father; I had no idea!"

Oh, man. I am so confused. Which now that I think about it, might be a good thing because otherwise I'd be throwing knives into some throats.

Though, I will say, it was hard to resist the urge when it looked like Howe wanted to choke the life from my best friend. "It is all right, Serenity. I'm impressed you've survived. Quite lucky you must be, seeing as Ostagar would probably have been the death of you." I do not like that tone. I do not like that sentence.

"Alistair protected me," she answered, giving Loghain a hug before waltzing over to Alistair's side. "It was right after we lit the beacon. So horrible…" She looked down suddenly, hair covering her face like she was hiding tears. Kaiser whimpered and pressed himself into her leg. "I suppose we were too late." Loghain and the woman looked very uncomfortable right then. "But enough of such sad thoughts!" she declared, shaking her head and fixing a smile to her face. "I really must thank you, Uncle Rendon, for taking care of Highever for Fergus and me."

"You are quite welcome," Howe managed. Sheesh, noble, if you're going to lie, learn how to do it properly.

"Oops!" Serenity put a hand to her mouth, looking contrite. "I completely forgot! I'm supposed to call you 'Arl Howe' now that I'm all grown up!" Howe twitched at the 'Arl'. "Forgive me please?"

"Of course." Howe plastered an insincere smile to his face as he took a step towards Serenity. His hand dropped down to the dagger at his side. Oh, no way, you bastard! You are _not_ going to kill her like you did her dad! Revas lunged, easily blocking Howe's path. He growled menacingly until Howe, wide-eyed with fear, had returned back to where he was.

"Looks like Revas doesn't like strangers," Serenity laughed. "I'm sorry, again."

"How could I not forgive the Jewel of Highever?" Howe jested, keeping one wary eye on my wolf.

"Oh, _must_ you bring that name up?" Serenity groaned. "I still haven't forgiven Oswyn for that!"

"Serenity," Loghain interrupted. "Perhaps you could convince Eamon to stop this Landsmeet?" Wait, wasn't it being called in Serenity's name, though? "We must be united against all threats."

"We would be if not for your insistence that there is a different threat than the true one." Just like that, Serenity wasn't laughing and smiling anyone. She wasn't childlike and cheerful. Now, she was calm and stoic. Now, she sounded like a scolding parent. The change startled all of us. "Not only this, but you are attempting to seize the throne, just as the Orlesians did. Alistair is Cailan's brother, as acknowledged by the man himself, and is the rightful heir in the absence of children." She paused, absently petting Kaiser, who was no longer relaxed but ready for battle. "Unless, of course, Cailan sired illegitimate children. But surely he wouldn't have been unfaithful to loving Anora." …Oh, the rumors… there were so many rumors to the contrary.

"Surely indeed," Loghain muttered. "But should you not support the crown, Serenity? That is the way of the Cousland, is it not?" So says the man accusing Serenity's father of treason.

"Teyrna Elethea Cousland swore loyalty to King Calenhad Theirin and his line in exchange for retaining her title and lands," Serenity said, as if reciting something "She declared on that day that only _he and his descendents_ could command the loyalty of the Couslands, not the one who wore the flimsy metal that is a crown or sat on a throne too easily stolen." She smiled, completely serene, like her name. "It seems you have fallen prey to the same misconception that haunts so many Fereldans. But surely it would not be that much of a leap to see how the misconception is wrong. After all, if we had sworn loyalty to the _crown_ and not the line, we would have been duty-bound to support the Orlesians. Even you would admit that not having Highever during the Rebellion would have been a horrible loss for our people." She paused again, thoughtful. "Though, now that I think about it, it might have prevented the brutal deaths of my aunt, uncle, and cousin. However, as my father often said, freedom has its costs." She smiled again. "Is that not correct, Loghain? We must sacrifice what we must to ensure Fereldan is protected and ruled as it should be, yes?"

Loghain winced and clenched his fists. "So, there is no convincing you to prevent this?"

"Of course not," she answered tartly. "If you had bothered to listen to the call, you would have learned that _I_, not Eamon, was calling this Landsmeet."

"Then there is little point in continuing to talk."

"Very little, unless you wish to start the debate early." She smiled sweetly. "Will you please give my regards to Anora? I'd like to see her once all this mess has been cleared."

Loghain winced again. "I'll… I'll be certain to tell her, when I see her."

"Thank you. Oh, and one last thing." Serenity's smile turned dark. "This isn't your city, Loghain. It's never been yours. It's Maric's, just like everything else. You and I are merely borrowing it for our little game."

Loghain didn't even reply. He just looked like someone had punched him before walking out with the other two trailing behind. The woman turned back once to bow (and smile tremulously at Serenity) before running to catch up.

As soon as they were out of sight, Serenity turned to the rest of us and grinned. "So, how was I?"

"By the Maker…" Arl Eamon was the only one not too shocked to answer. "I was almost convinced… Bryce taught you well. I honestly don't think he could have done better." She beamed.

"I… Maker's blood!" Alistair was still flabbergasted. "I thought you were actually… wow…"

Soon, everyone was talking at once, congratulating the performance. Seeing her preen under the praise, I realized that this was what she was comfortable with. Just as I was most comfortable in battle, she was best suited for this acting.

Duncan's words at Highever finally clicked into place.

"I am worried about something though," Serenity finally said as her satisfied smile faded. "I don't like how hesitant Loghain was when I mentioned Anora. Something has happened; I'm sure of it. And if that something is… irreversible, shall we say? That blame can be shifted to us, which would hurt our stance significantly. Anora is well loved." She became grim. "To put it another way, the queen is at risk and we shall need her for the checkmate."

* * *

><p>After the visit, everyone broke into groups. Alistair went with Arl Eamon to learn more about what he'd need to know as King. The non-wardens went to a separate room to trade stories about what had happened so far as Leliana had suddenly decided she was going to actually make this a legitimate story.<p>

Serenity and I accosted a study to discuss the next set of plans. To head off any eavesdroppers, Kaiser and Revas were guarding the door and Serenity to not disturb us 'under penalty of death'.

"So, the Keep is ours?" Serenity asked, searching the shelves for something. "Truly ours."

I nodded from my perch on the desk, playing with a folded up blanket. "It's a right mess, but the Drydans volunteered to clean up a little and make it more habitable. I want to send part of our forces there."

"A good idea," she agreed. "I'll send out the message. Anything you want to know specifically about Ostagar?"

No. Not at all. "Did Alistair ask you to marry him?"

She flushed red, but kept up her hunt. "Agrona!"

"Is that a yes?" I teased, before relenting at her glare. "What was in the chest?"

"Some letters and the sword Alistair is wielding. It belonged to Maric." She sighed. "The letters would be more useful if a certain general-who-shall-not-be-named hadn't blockaded the border. I'm hunting for a spy who can deliver a message, but I fear, at this rate, any help will come much too late."

"Great," I groaned. "He hasn't done us _any_ favors, has he?"

"Not really."

"Why aren't you wearing a weapon?" I asked suddenly. It was so _strange_ to see her unarmed.

"This is not a suitable location for Howe's death," she answered darkly before making a little noise and pulling out a chessboard. "There we go." She walked over to a nearby table and began to set up the game.

"Oh, I am not playing chess with you." No point in going into something without a hope of winning.

"This is more for me to get a better idea of what's going on," she murmured, placing the pieces on the table, not the board. "Now, let's see…"

"Can you think aloud?" I asked, swinging off the desk to walk over to the table. "I'm kind of curious."

"Well, we made the first move, as we called the Landsmeet, so we are the white pieces and Loghain and his supporters are the black." She set the black king on the board. "This is Loghain. We must capture him to end the game. He has a knight, Cauthrien." A black knight was placed on a square near the king piece. "Though relies on strength and power, as a rook would do, she moves on Loghain's orders. As Loghain is a tactical genius, this makes her actions unpredictable." A black bishop was placed next to the knight. "This is Howe. He does not attack head-on, but through indirect means. However, in those methods, he is skilled and we'd be fools to think old age has dulled that." The queen was set next. "This is Anora, for the moment. She is the piece we have to watch out for the most. If we capture her, Loghain will lose a powerful ally." She then switched over to the white pieces. "Alistair is the king in this scenario." The king was placed, opposite Loghain. "If he falls, we lose our best bargaining chip."

"And a certain manipulator to grief," I half-teased.

She made a face, but continued. "Leliana and Zevran are our bishops, best in indirect combat, as is proper for assassins." The bishops went up. "Morrigan and Wynne are our knights. Predictable in that they will always use magic, but unpredictable in what spell they will use." After the knights went the rooks. "Sten and Oghren focus on strength and power, like Cauthrien. They move on their own orders, so they are very predictable. However, knowing how they will move will not help you stop them." She picked up the queen piece. "The queen is you, Agrona. You are our most powerful fighter, indirect like Zevran and Leliana or direct like Oghren and Sten."

"And where does that leave you?" I asked. "Or our lovely pets."

"Our pets are the secret weapons," she joked as the queen went down next to Alistair. "Especially your Revas."

But she was avoiding the question about her. Running a hand over the unused pieces, I found another queen. "This is me."

"Pardon?"

I set the other queen down in front of the King. "_This_ is me. You are the queen who stays by the king's side." I looked up to see her staring in surprise. "You are the queen who commands the lines. I am the queen who leads them."

A warm smile bloomed on her face. "Yes, I suppose I am." She returned her attention to the board. "To win, we must capture Loghain. To best do that, we should find evidence against him. That will take away his supporting-pawns." The black pawns lined the second row. "We must also obtain our own supporters." A single white pawn was set next to the queen-me. "This is Bryland, as I'm near certain he'll support us."

"So, if we capture the queen, the bishop, the knight, and the pawns, he'll lose?"

"A king cannot win on his own for you cannot capture a king with a king." She drummed her fingers on the table, thinking. "I'm going to instruct the servants to not touch anything here."

"You're going to keep using it?"

"Yes. It's nice to have a visual." She sighed and stepped back. "Anything else?"

"Uh…" Oh! Shoot! "Yeah, something about the Keep. Everyone is to avoid the West Tower at all costs."

She blinked at me confusedly. "Okay?"

"Sorry, but we've an old Grey Warden blood mage there. And by old, I mean that he was our age when Sophia Drydan was Warden-Commander." I shrugged at her incredulous stare. "Blood magic apparently pushed away the Taint?" I hunted through my pockets to snatch the vial of blood. "He's an experimenter. This is the result."

"Is that blood?" Serenity asked as she took the little vial, entranced.

"Yeah. Apparently, it lets a Warden utilize more of the Taint in their blood and gives nice little bonuses. Something about how the blood can create a map of a person and the Taint reads it."

"And these bonuses?"

"_I_ got sharply increased speed, leg strength, and reflexes. You thought I was a good fighter before? I killed a Desire Demon in two hits!" I looked down sheepishly. "It might give you another strength bonus. He, Avernus is his name by the way, was really curious as to how the concoction would react with dragon blood."

"Another strength boost?" she asked hesitantly, studying the vial. I think something in my face said how much I was hoping she'd drink it because she just sighed and, without another word, downed the bottle.

She remained frozen, focusing on something. She then grabbed that folded up blanket and proceeded to hit me over the head. "Why didn't you warn me about the taste?"

"Sorry?" I laughed before running out of the room. Or trying to.

Revas and Kaiser tripped me up, I swear on purpose, allowing Serenity to grab and haul me down to the kitchen where she was going to get something to get the taste out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Hey, why did you act a bit child-like in the market?" I asked about two hours later. We were now seated in the small room near the kitchens, happily indulging our Warden appetites. I think the cook liked us; she was saying something about how it's nice to see girls 'putting meat on their bones.'<p>

"Set up," she answered. "I wanted to see how this would play out. What worries me is that Loghain didn't realize that _I_ was the one who called the Landsmeet, technically. Either he hadn't heard or he really thought I was being manipulated." I think the latter, if that vision in the Fade was correct. "This might end up being easier than I thought."

"I'll see what I can find in the market," I promised. "I'm heading back out with Leliana and Zevran." The two had suggested it while we were waiting for our food. They wanted to see if the rumors had changed at all.

"Then you'll need this." Serenity tossed a small bag to me before slipping some food down to Kaiser, who happily snatched it up.

I caught the bag just as I was dropping some of my own food down to Revas. Strange, the pouch looked a lot like the one I got for my wedding. I opened it to find… to find _gold_. "This… this is a lot…"

"I'm a noble," she reminded gently. "I want to make sure you have enough in case you see something you have to have."

"Oh. Okay." I closed the bag and hooked it to my belt. "You sure you don't want to join us? You could pretend to be desperately shopping for new clothes."

"I'm wary of stepping outside the estate for now," she replied after a laughing fit. "I am a threat to Loghain's Regency and Howe's Ambition. I'm going to stay away from crowded areas where a man with a knife can easily sneak in and out." She suddenly chuckled. "Besides, I do not feel like making calls to the numerous nobles here, for the moment. Especially since I'm certain the one who gave me that fool name is around. His father is."

"You mean 'Jewel of Highever'?" I grinned as she groaned. "How did that come about?"

Noble boys and their love of bad poetry," she deadpanned. "Trust me. One of the _many_ reasons I like Alistair is that he doesn't try that."

I laughed before realizing there was one person among Loghain's pieces I knew little about. "Can you tell me more about this Cauthrien?"

"A commoner who saw a man being attacked by bandits and went to help. That man was Loghain, by the way." She grinned. "You can imagine her embarrassment. But Loghain recruited her to join his soldiers because of her courage. She rose through the ranks and is now the commander of his elite soldiers. She's one of the best warriors in Fereldan and is deeply loyal and honorable."

"I thought she looked conflicted."

Serenity's eyes sharpened. "Ah, now there's a sign I like." Uh oh. "Oh, don't look like the world's about to end. It just means that Loghain, whom she is very loyal to, might be engaged in dishonorable activities." She smirked. "That will help capture the pawns."

"I'll keep an ear out."

"While you're shopping."

* * *

><p>The market was abuzz with talk about Alistair and Serenity. Well, and the rest of us too, but mostly them.<p>

Cautiously, we three assassins, and wolf, meandered around the stalls, careful not to stay in one place long enough to be recognized.

However, our caution seemed to be for naught.

"Don't look now, beauties," Zevran murmured in our ears. "But, we have followers."

We nodded and made our way to a side alley, ready to deal with the stalkers.

Only for one of the doors to burst open. "Leliana!" someone said in a thick Orlesian accent. It was a woman in nice clothing and black hair worn in an intricate bun. Who?

"Marjolaine?" Leliana breathed, looking like she was going to cry. But, I realized, it was from pain, not relief.

"Come in, come in!" this Marjolaine insisted, ushering us inside some house. "You must excuse the shabby accommodations. It's so hard to be a proper host in Fereldan."

She had a fancy meal already set up. There were pastries and cookies and other sweets on the different plates and there was a pot of tea. Marjolaine quickly sat us three down in the chairs and poured us tea from the only pot.

I whispered to Zevran as Revas cautiously laid down at my feet. "Chances of poison?"

"Actually, I think minimal." Zevran studied Marjolaine. Studied, not checked her out. "I think she merely wishes to talk to Leliana, for the moment."

"I'm still not drinking anything."

"Neither am I." He scanned the area. "In fact, I will be right back." He got up and left the room. Uh, what?

"Is this not to your friend's liking, Leliana?" Marjolaine asked concernedly. "I can see if I can find something more suitable."

"Who in the Void are you?" I asked.

Marjolaine tsked. "Leliana, have you not told her about your own teacher? Such a lack of manners."

"I never asked, lady," I growled. "The past is the past. I don't care much about it."

"Ah, very well. I am Marjolaine." Yeah, I got that much.

"She framed me and had me caught and tortured," Leliana added, voice thick with tears. "I thought I was safe here in Fereldan. I should have been safe; why are you _here?_"

"In truth?" The pleasant hostess act dropped. "Leliana, you have knowledge that can be used against me. What would you have me do? You know as well as I do that I do whatever it takes to stay safe."

"Yes, I am well aware of that," Leliana whispered sadly.

"I knew you were planning something in that Chantry. How could you not be? Too quiet a life it was, Leliana, too drab and messy. Though I must admit, I had almost written you off when you suddenly left the Chantry." She smirked and caressed Leliana's cheek. "How clever you are, to almost fool me."

"And this would have nothing to do with the fact that the Chantry was in Lothering and there's a Blight?" I asked sarcastically. "Leliana is helping the Grey Wardens now."

"Is that what you think?" Marjolaine laughed. "Do you know how much she acts? I've seen her take on so many personalities; what is one more?"

"I'm not you!" Leliana suddenly insisted. "I'm _not_."

"But you _are_ me," Marjolaine replied, leaning into her. "You cannot fight it. You cannot change or deny this."

"Enough," I said coldly, slowly standing up. "Leave her alone. I trust her, no matter what you say." The look of wonder Leliana gave me almost hurt. "You can't do anything to her."

"Is that what you think?" Marjolaine chuckled. "I made her. It would be so easy to destroy her."

"I will carve another mouth into your neck before you can."

"Oh, how lovely. An elf who does not know her proper place." She scrutinized me. "You'd make an entertaining pet, once I've broken you. Perhaps I shall let my guards play with you first?"

That's when Revas howled, piercing the air. Marjolaine screeched and desperately covered her ears as she wobbled. I took the opportunity to lunge over the table and tackle her to the ground. As I placed a dagger on her neck, I glanced back at Leliana. "You want me to or would you rather do it yourself?"

"Go on," Leliana said in a wavering voice as the howl echoed away. "I… I don't care."

I knew it was a lie, but dragged the knife across anyway. "Okay, she mentioned guards."

"They are dead," a bloodstained Zevran said, walking into the room. So, _that's_ where he went. He helped pull me up. "I suggest leaving?"

I looked at Leliana who was staring at Marjolaine's bleeding corpse. "I don't think we can leave soon enough."

* * *

><p>It was an awkward trip back. Leliana was completely silent and Zevran and I had no idea what to say. Not to mention, we had to keep to the shadows to avoid people seeing the blood and assuming the worst.<p>

But the awkwardness disappeared when we arrived at the estate and learned something very crucial. Howe was holding Queen Anora prisoner in the Arl of Denerim's Estate. The place where I killed Vaughan almost a year ago.

Serenity explained this to Alistair and I in very calm tones, too calm, actually. She was suggesting that a small group follow Erlina, Anora's maid, to the estate and freeing Anora. She also suggested that she, who knew Anora best, should be part of the group. But there was something… something off about how she was acting.

I was apparently the deciding vote. I can't even remember how that happened.

So, Serenity was holding my gaze, daring me to say 'no' and yet pleading me to say 'yes'. Why was she so… so desperate? Didn't she say she needed to remain inside earlier?

Then I remembered Redcliffe and her twisted smile. Then I remembered her response to when I asked why she had no weapons.

Revenge. Vengeance. _Justice_. She wanted it. She wanted Howe to die by her hand, to take from him everything like he did her. This entire time, she's wanted revenge. Maybe even longed for it. And I never noticed because there was always something more immediate. It was never something right within her grasp.

Until now. Now she had that chance. Now she had the opportunity.

…I couldn't refuse her. I knew what it was like to want revenge that badly. I just had the opportunity to make Vaughan pay immediately. "Priority is rescuing the Queen," I finally said. "You are to get in, get her, and get out. You are not going to hunt out Howe unless it's necessary."

"All right." Serenity smiled, relieved that I had agreed.

"Leliana is going with you." Maybe this will help shake off the shock.

"With Morrigan and Wynne." I wasn't surprised she already had a 'team' planned out. "That's it, though. I'm wary of letting more people in."

"I'm on the team that gets you out," I immediately declared.

"So little confidence?" she teased. "And that's fine. Come up with a team for that?"

"I don't like this," Alistair finally spoke up. "You don't dodge fast enough."

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "I'll make it up later."

He chucked. "I'm holding you to that."

Leaving the two to be all cute without an audience, I went to let the others know what was going on.

…Bad feeling, stay away. I don't need you coming here.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

And thus we start the Landsmeet. It's mostly just setting things up, moving the pieces, and getting a feel for everything, though. I do not like the ending, though.

This seemed like the best time to put Leliana's companion quest. But I avoided the, very annoying, battle. I felt it sort of detracted from the whole mind-game that Marjolaine seems to favor.

Anyway, next chapter: Part one of the Rescue the Queen quest from Serenity's POV. Yes, it's split into two parts; don't worry, Agrona will have plenty to do.


	34. Chapter 32 Trapped Queen

**Denerim – Trapped Queen**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>I was five when Maric and Loghain appeared unexpectedly at Highever. It was the first time I had seen them as I wasn't quite old enough to be carted to Denerim for the Landsmeet.<em>

_The reason why they visited so suddenly changed over the years. At first, they insisted that Cailan and Anora had wanted to visit Fergus. Later, the reason became that they missed the turn off to Denerim three times and they were trying to salvage some dignity._

_However it happened, they appeared and Fergus was delighted. After all, _his_ friends had come to visit. The three (because I wasn't part of the group at that time) immediately went off in their little group, happily catching up and planning adventures._

"_Fergus?" I heard the girl say. She was pretty with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. She reminded me of winter. "Can we meet your little sister?"_

_Fergus grinned as he came over and snatched me up in a hug; he had always adored me, according to my memory. "Serei, meet Anora and Cailan. Anora is Loghain's daughter and Cailan is Maric's."_

_I smiled sweetly at them both. "'Ello!"_

"_She is just the _cutest_!" wintery Anora cooed. "Can I hold her?" I ended up sitting in her lap as the three continued to catch up, listening curiously as she played my hair and made the odd little squeal about my 'adorableness'._

_Despite our young age, I knew, without a doubt, that she was someone who would hold onto power with both hands and would never willingly be in a situation where she was the weaker one. So, I resigned myself to playing along with her games. For the time being._

_Until they bored me._

* * *

><p>"Why was there a crowd out front?" I asked as our little group carefully snuck around to the gardens. "Not that I'm complaining, as it's distracted the guards so thoroughly, but it is odd."<p>

"Those with the courage to tell Arl Howe what everyone thinks of him decided to do just that, milady," Erlina answered.

"Erlina, don't be so formal," I chided. "I don't mind informality."

She shook her head vehemently. "You are the one who saved me from Orlais. You gave me a kind mistress, a good home. I must be proper."

I bit back a sigh, as I couldn't really fault her. While on my trip in Orlais years ago, I found her being beaten by her mistress. I negotiated (read: tricked and blackmailed) buying her contract right then and there and later asked her what she could do as I had her bruises looked out. When she listed off things that Anora desperately needed, I gave the contract to Anora. Anora was pleased to have a competent maid and Erlina was ecstatic to have a nice employer.

I was just happy to help her, but Erlina insisted on giving me proper deference. Sometimes, it seemed like she gave me more respect that even Anora. I don't think Anora minded too much, though.

"I'm surprised Anora sent you to us," I admitted. "After all, she's always been one to hold onto power. She will not like that I am not supporting her."

"My lady hopes she can change your mind, milady."

I gave her a look. "She hopes to change the mind of a Cousland?"

"I didn't say it was a particularly wise hope." She colored. "Oh, that was rude."

I chuckled. "Like I said, I don't mind. So, why did you agree?"

"I know you will do what is best," she told me. "I might not agree at the time, but whatever happens, whatever the outcome, I will know that it was the best decision that could be made."

"Even if that decision would put Anora in danger?" I asked softly.

"You would only put her in danger because she is a threat." What had I done to earn such trust? "I also know you will put the best ruler possible. If this Alistair is the best choice, then he should be the king, regardless of what milady thinks."

"You've been waiting a while to say this, haven't you?"

"Yes, milady." She looked ahead and pulled us behind a wagon. "There is the entrance."

I peeked out to see two guards. Lazy and bored, by the looks of it. Should be easy to trick.

"Hold this, please?" I asked Erlina as I handed her my greatsword, my only weapon. I had, foolishly, left Duncan's dagger and my knives back at the Estate.

Automatically, she obeyed, but she looked very curious. That curiousity turned to shock as I ran towards the guards. I'm almost certain I heard her curse in Orlesian.

"Finally! Someone who isn't busy!" I cried as the guards whirled. "There's a thief! Managed to sneak in and out. I tried to tell the others, but they wouldn't pay any attention!"

"How could a thief manage to get by our security?" one of the guards asked. "It's near perfect!" Not in the least.

"Maybe it's the Dark Wolf!" the other suggested, greedy fear in his eyes. The who? "That one who did that spree months ago. They say he could disappear into the very air!"

"Well, if he could do that, then why did this little lady spot him?" I'm two inches taller than you.

"Well, maybe it takes a bit? Maybe it's just a rumor?"

"Where did you see him?" It took me a second to realize Guard 1 was talking to me.

I pointed in a random direction. "He was running that way."

"Right, thank you, ma'am." The guards took off in the direction I indicated.

I stared after them. "Well, that was easier than I expected."

"I forgot about your talent for acting," Erlina admitted, walking up to hand me back my greatsword. "Come, let's move quickly.

Erlina ran inside, followed closely by Morrigan and Wynne. I remained outside and watched Leliana. She was staring with haunted eyes at the garden.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Huh?" I suppose I startled her. "Did you say something?" She blinked, confused by something. "Wait, where is everyone?"

I ignored the questions. "Leliana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She plastered a fake smile. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine, Leliana," I replied in Orlesian, thinking that her native tongue might relax her enough to talk.

It had the effect of startling her again. "It's… it's nothing. Truly." I didn't bother replied, just locking eyes with her and ignoring the calls of the others. She sighed, defeated, and looked away. "While we were in the market, we were… we met my former best friend, the one who betrayed me." I remembered the conversation. "I… when I saw her, I froze. I ended up listening to what she said, just as I did back then. I would have followed her if Agrona hadn't stepped up. Agrona killed her." She took a shuddering breath. "Agrona killed her. And… and…"

"It was hard," I supplied gently. "Because you still cared, somewhat, for her."

"Yes, but that wasn't the worst part." She grimaced. "She said we were the same, and she's… she's _right_. I enjoy the traveling, the fighting. I found myself bored in the Chantry. Oh, I'm such a-"

"Leliana," I interrupted with a stern voice. "You are not this woman. You are kind and gentle. But you know, as well as I do, that kindness and gentleness cannot survive long in a war-torn world. That is why you are also the bard. There's no shame in having a darker side as we all have a shadow." Look at me, who manipulates people like it is a game. "Can you not be the bard and a good person? Is there some law that says you can't?"

"I…" Leliana smiled, radiant. "Of course. I've been so silly."

"Well, that's just part of who you are," I answered. "I've need of the Orlesian bard, Leliana."

"You shall have her." She thought a moment. "I wonder if the layout is the same."

"What layout?"

"The Estate. I snuck in here before, you see." She pointed at the garden. "That's where Marjolaine stabbed me."

Getting her off that thought path. "Can you lead, then?"

"I shall do my best."

"Then, let's go save a queen."

* * *

><p>After one little batch of incredibly easy sneaking in, Erlina showed us to a room in an alcove. There was a strange light in front of it.<p>

Wynne and Morrigan simultaneously whispered, "magic barrier" and looked at each other in horror when they realized they were in sync.

"I have returned, my lady," Erlina whispered, looking very confused. "But what is this light? It was not here before."

"Yes, my wonderful host was not content in leaving me under heavy guard." Anora's voice held some sarcastic bite from behind the door. "Perhaps he saw you escape, Erlina, or perhaps he's just that paranoid. Regardless, it's a setback I hadn't planned on."

Leliana took the opportunity to scout the area. Wynne and Morrigan began debating whether or not the barrier could be broken without help from the original caster.

"Anora?" I suddenly called, walking up to the door. "It's Serenity."

"Serenity?" Anora's voice suddenly seemed hopeful. "Truly?"

"Who else remembers you breaking a leg because you tripped over Kaiser while chasing Cailan?" Anora and I were the only one's who knew just how she broke her leg; we decided to blame Cailan, though I can't remember why we were angry with him.

A laugh sounded. "It _is_ you. I'm so glad. Father had said…"

Loghain has said many things. "Are you all right?" I asked instead.

"For the time being," was the carefully hesitant reply. "I fear what will happen if I remain here longer, though."

"I'm sure." I'm also sure you'd be fine without our help. Howe is a _smart_ bastard. "Well, let's see about getting you out."

"If you slay the mage, it should bring down the barrier."

I glanced at Morrigan and Wynne, who were now debating the strength needed. To buy them more time, I asked Anora, "Where might we find this mage?"

"He's always by Howe's side."

A wave of cold fury washed over me. 'Don't seek out Howe unless it is necessary', I promised Agrona. But that didn't mean I couldn't _make_ it necessary. "All right. We'll go kill him."

And my dear uncle will die with him.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Okay, here is part one of this. Shorter chapter, by far the shortest yet, but... I just felt like focusing on two key things: Leliana's hardening conversation and Serenity exploiting the loophole to go after Howe. It doesn't help that I'm typing this while simultaneously working on Biochemistry problems.

For the record, Erlina's characterization might be different than it was in game. There's little information on her, other than she might be more than a simple maidservant, is an elf from Orlais, and is loyal to Anora.  
>Yet, for some reason, she decided to just start <em>talking<em>. So, this version of Erlina is loyal to Anora, but is more loyal to Serenity. What this probably means is that Erlina might have a cameo/mention at the end.

Next chapter: Part one of Agrona's adventure in Denerim


	35. Chapter 33 Crowing Pawn

**Denerim – Crowing Pawn**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>I waited quietly, looked at each of the items as I bided my time. This was the only time I had patience. If I didn't, if I was too clumsy, then I'd fail. Failure meant a whipping, at best.<em>

_Finally, the stall-tender busied herself with some shem noble. I waited a few seconds more, just to make sure, and quickly (silently) snatched some of the wares. I'd sell them at a nearby store (they couldn't care less where things came from) and use the money to by something special for Mom and Dad. Their anniversary was coming up._

"_That was smart." Startled, I turned to see a shem man studying me. "Clever too."_

"_I don't know what you mean, sir," I said in my most innocent voice as I quickly scanned the area for an escape route._

"_Oh, of course not. But say, do you have anything to sell, little elf?" He had an odd accent. "Something like what this lady is selling, perhaps? I like her wares, but I'm afraid her personality leaves much to be desired."_

_Biting my lip, I carefully held out one of the things I stole. "Like this?"_

"_That is perfect!" He seemed really delighted by something. "I'll pay you three silvers for each one."_

_I had stolen four, so that would be… twelve silvers. I could buy my parents something nice with that. _

_But… "Five?"_

"_How about four?" Sixteen silvers. Perfect._

_I grinned and, still keeping an eye on escape routes, I handed over all four. "Here, then."_

"Four_? Impressive. I only saw two," he murmured, studying me as he counted out the sixteen silver coins where I could see. "A shame you are a little older than we take them." Who take who? "You are someone who will be very interesting, I think." He handed me the coins with a smile._

_I smiled back. "Thank you."_

_I quickly escaped, deciding to buy something for my parents the next day. But every time I was in the market, for whatever reason, I noticed that odd-accented merchant watching me._

_And he always looked pleased by something._

* * *

><p>The bad thing about agreeing to not go with Serenity was that I had nothing to do. Literally, there was nothing to do. I couldn't go out on a stealing spree because I wasn't sure which nobles were on our side or not and I didn't want to accidentally hurt our chances. I couldn't spar because there was no practice yard here and I didn't want to accidentally break something. Sten was meditating and Oghren was napping, so no bothering them. Zevran was flirting with the maids, so no teasing him.<p>

Though, I suppose I could bug Alistair.

"I'm right here," Alistair drawled, looking up from his book on laws. "But believe me, being bugged is _not_ a bad thing at this point."

"I didn't realize I was thinking aloud," I said, rolling over onto my stomach. He and I were in the Arl's study. Alistair was studying more things Arl Eamon said he should and I was being bored.

"Why not play with Kaiser and Revas?"

"Kaiser refuses to move from the front door, waiting for Serenity." He had been so pitiful when she said that he had to remain here. "Revas is keeping him company."

"Maybe I'll do the same later?" Alistair sighed wistfully. "Strange to not be traveling with her."

I grinned. "Aw, is the little king missing his queen?"

"I'm taller than you," he immediately retorted, flushing. "And she's not my queen yet."

…Did he just say? "Yet?" I repeated, grinning wider.

He flushed darker. "I… ah…"

"You're planning on proposing?"

"I didn't say that!" he stammered.

I laughed, rolling back on my back. "Oh, that's so adorable! I will have fun helping plan that!"

"Let's get through the Blight first?"

"Do you need her ring size?" I asked seriously. "Leliana and I got bored one day at Redcliffe and got an estimate."

"_Why_ did you two measure her ring size?"

"To help you, of course," I answered brightly.

He groaned. "I'm hopeless."

"Now, now." I shot up to go pat him on the head. "It's all right. We love you just the way you are."

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically. He gave me a dirty look. "Come on, I don't tease you about Zevran and Leliana."

Huh? I blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

The dirty look shifted to confusion. "What do you mean 'what do I mean'?"

"Exactly that!"

He actually smirked. "You have no idea. You really don't."

"What?" I demanded. "Answer me, Warden!"

"I'm going to be King, scary of a thought as that is. I don't have to answer!"

I tried to tackle him, but he had a weight advantage. "Talk!"

"No!" he laughed as he slipped away. "This is more amusing!"

"Um…" someone coughed. We both looked up to see Arl Eamon in the doorway. "May I ask or would I rather not know?"

"I was teasing him about Serenity and then he answered that he didn't tease me about Zevran and Leliana and I have no idea what he's talking about so I'm demanding answers," I answered in the most airy voice possible. "Do you need something?"

"Well, I was going to check how Alistair was doing, but he seems to be well." Arl Eamon's eyes danced. "I will note, for the record, that I believe Serenity will be an _excellent_ queen, Alistair." Alistair flushed red again and mumbled something incoherent. "And, Lady Agrona, a message arrived for you."

"Oh?" Wasn't expecting that. "From who."

"I'm afraid I do not know." The mirth faded to mild worry. "It was a messenger boy asking you to appear in a back room of the Tavern." There are numerous ones in… wait, noble. He meant the one where all the nobles hung out. "There's no name, merely the location and an asking for it to be sometime before the end of the day."

I leaned against the desk, thinking. This was a perfect setup for a trap, but for the bait to be me didn't make sense. Not at this time, at any rate. Better to lure Alistair or Serenity out, as they were the bargaining chips. I was merely the Warden, for the moment. That being said, it gave me something to do and it might help me grab some of that evidence Serenity is certain exists. Hmm…

"Any idea where Zevran is?" I asked finally. "If I'm going to meet a stranger, I want a crow to watch my back."

* * *

><p>The Gnawed Noble Tavern, most expensive bar in Denerim, was where all the nobles, young and old, hung out. The young ones often stopped here before taking a trip down to the Pearl (if male) or to the Market (if female). The older ones kept a little more dignity. Obviously, it was easier to pickpocket the younger ones.<p>

Zevran and I entered the tavern cautiously, keeping a wary eye out for a trap. For once, I didn't have Revas; he wanted to keep Kaiser's spirits up. My wolf is unexpectedly softhearted.

"Excuse me," someone said as she blocked my path. It was a woman with kind eyes, short hair, and dressed in clothes that screamed money. Hello, lady noble. "You are one of the Grey Wardens, yes?"

"Perhaps," I answered softly, signaling Zevran to keep checking the area.

"You must be Agrona, then. Teagan wrote about you." She smiled warmly. "I am Alfstanna, Bann of Waking Sea."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," I said politely. Hey, Teagan's a good noble and he's probably only going to write letters to other good nobles, right? "Did you need something?"

"I was curious about something." Why do I get the feeling she's going to dance around the topic? "Why are the Grey Wardens involving themselves in Fereldan's succession? Your order is to remain neutral at all times, is it not? Did kill the king to choose his successor?"

"Loghain's job was to protect the King at all times, was it not?" I shot back, livid. "That didn't stop him from not following orders and not charging when the beacon was lit. I recall fighting on the battlefield like everyone other one of my order, nearly getting killed, feeling so hopeful when the light washed over the field, and so devastated when he never came." And now I was turning sardonic. "I also remember Duncan being the only one who tried to save Cailan from the ogre and not a single Grey Warden focused on anything other than killing as many darkspawn as possible. But hey! Maybe I hit my head sometime during that. Certainly wouldn't rule it out as everything else seemed wounded."

Her eyes flashed, but she remained pleasant. "Was there an order to run?"

"Well, I was told to by Duncan. But Loghain couldn't have possibly known about that as, like I said, he _never charged_ and the order was given after Cailan died. It was Duncan's last order: escape and use the treaties to gather allies. He died buying me time to get off the field."

"Treaties?" That sparked surprise. "Why were they not used earlier?"

"We Grey Warden recruits had ventured into the Korcari Wilds that very day to retrieve them." I shrugged. "I've gathered since then that Duncan tried to persuade the King to delay the battle, but he wouldn't have it."

"I see." Her eyes sharpened. "But I have still not received an answer to my question."

Because you kept asking different questions! "We've got soldiers, but we can use more. Loghain seems to be using his to kill fellow Fereldans, and not inclined to share. Shame really, as the South is lost."

Her eyes darkened with sorrow. "So, you push forward Alistair?"

"Arl Eamon and Serenity seem to be, yes." I shrugged, wondering where Zevran was. He should have returned by this point, or I should have heard sounds of a fight. "Politics aren't my thing. I'm the violent Warden."

"What is he like?" I get the feeling this was the reason why she was talking to me. "He's careful to not leave Arl Eamon's estate."

"There are quite a few nobles with a lot to lose if there's a new king and desperate nobles do desperate things," I pointed out. "Plus, Howe has sent assassins after us before." Okay, only one, but still.

"You're avoiding my questions again."

I sighed. "He's honest. Sarcastic, but honest. He tries to perform all his duties to the best of abilities. He doesn't like the idea of ruling, but if that's what he has to do, then that's what he'll do. He can be a bit of an idiot at times, but he's sweet and caring. Approachable."

"How well do you think he'll rule?"

"I don't see the future, lady," I growled, almost running a hand through my hair, but remembering in time that it was braided now. "I don't know. But, as I said, he's approachable and kind. He's not like the rest of you nobles with the airs and disjunction from the people you serve." …Uh oh. I noted everyone had stilled to watch the conversation-turned-confrontation.

"And will the Grey Wardens rule through him?" That had some heat.

"Rule _what_?" I demanded. "At the rate Loghain is going, there isn't going to be a Fereldan to do _anything_ with! You want answers? Fine! The point of everything is that we're trying to save our damnable _home_!" I glared up at her, enjoying the surprise. "No, we're not being neutral. But guess what? _We don't give a damn_! We're doing things our way and getting yelled at later! All to save people like you who question everything we do!" I was seething, furious. "You're right, though. Grey Wardens are neutral, impartial. We don't care about politics. We care about defeating the Blight, preventing the darkspawn from overrunning us, and saving people who will never understand what we sacrificed to do our job. So, guess what all that means? It means Alistair will have to leave the only group to welcome him as family, to treat him like he's worth something, to be the king of a people who care more about their own selves and lives!" I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "So, _move_. I'm meeting someone. If you're so damn curious about Alistair, see about meeting him and forming your own opinion, instead of relying on whoever you manage to ambush." With that, I stormed past her, ignoring the looks on everyone's faces.

Gah! How is Serenity a noble? She has _sense_.

I almost stomped headfirst into Zevran. I only didn't because he seemed to notice I was distracted and grabbed my shoulder. When I looked up, I saw he had the darkest look on his face and was flat out glaring at someone inside the room I was supposed to be meeting the person.

I looked in to see a familiar merchant, glaring harshly at Zevran. "I know you," I murmured, cautiously walking inside. There were two guards, both of whom leveled sneers at Zevran. "You're the merchant who called me 'interesting'."

"And I was right, was I not?" The merchant discarded the glare for a grin. "I am Ignacio."

"He's one of the contract handlers for the Antivan Crows," Zevran stated, hands hovering over blades.

"So, one of the ones trying to kill us?" I asked.

"Who do you blame for the death?" Ignacio asked back. "The sword or the wielder?"

"The wielder, of course."

"Precisely." He smiled. "Crows are instruments used by someone else for their own reasons. So, one of our swords is hired out. He and his employees will do their job or die trying." He sent Zevran a pointed glare. "But the Crows, as a whole, have no bias. A client can always hire more help, if the job isn't done _properly_." He shrugged. "But I am hoping we can prevent that."

Giving him a look, I glanced back at Zevran. "Can he be trusted?"

"You would ask me?" Zevran seemed surprised by that.

"I trust you with my life and other serious stuff. I don't trust you around pretty women and men."

Zevran actually chuckled. "An assassin's word is vital. Honor among thieves, both of items and of lives."

"Very well." I returned my attention to Ignacio. "I'll listen, then."

He seemed surprised I placed so much trust in Zevran. "Fereldan is a very busy place, child. There's the Blight, Civil War, and other mayhem. Many people do not get along and, sometimes, they _truly_ do not get along and wish for something to be done. The people who handle that get a little busy, shall we say?"

I blinked at him. Really? "You're hiring help?" He nodded. "Why me?"

"There are no many we can turn to," he answered honestly. "Someone who ahs crossed our path and lived…" He sent another pointed glare at Zevran.

Zevran merely raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to see you do better."

"I am not an idiot." I'm going to be throwing knives at this rate. "To return to the matter, I thought that, perhaps, you would be willing to help out, make a little coin, gain a bit of help. Everyone wins."

"And how would this work?" I asked, intrigued.

"I hand you a scroll and you will learn of someone interesting. If said person has some sort of accident in the near future, I will give you money for letting me know. If you don't like what's on the scroll, you do not have to do anything. Simple really."

"And you think this will save your hide when they nail it to a wall?" Zevran demanded.

"You are already dead in my eyes, whoreson," Ignacio spat. "Take care that I do not 'accidentally' learn otherwise."

A sudden thud was the only signal of the knife that just missed his eye. I smiled sweetly, hand still extended. "Perhaps, instead, you should take care that I do not 'accidentally' misplace your eye with my knives?"

"Crows do not take kindly to threats," he gritted out, despite seeming in shock at how quickly the knife went out.

"Wolves do not take kindly to insults," I returned. "Especially to those of their pack." The extended hand turned over. "Give me the scroll. Let's see who needs assassinating."

* * *

><p>Ah, the Pearl. Never been here, but everyone knew of it. A few of the Alienage girls worked here for a little extra money. Not my thing, I preferred stealing my extra money. But I made sure to not steal from here. I wasn't going to take from the desperate.<p>

The note said that the target was in one of the back rooms, killing supporters of the Wardens.

I'll just go ahead and say that they didn't remain in that back room for long.

I jumped onto a table as another prostitute ran screaming into the back. Gah, I hate fighting inside buildings. I can't use my speed boost!

"Here!" an accented female voice yelled. I turned just in timed to decapitate one of the target's guards, tossed to me by a dark-skinned woman. Actually, her skin tone reminded me of Duncan's; it was the exact same shade.

She was showing more skin than any woman I've seen that's not named Morrigan. She could also kick some _ass_.

"You okay, sweet thing?" she asked, casually knocking out a man with a bottle before knifing him in the neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I noticed someone trying to sneak up on her. "Duck!"

She obeyed and I leapt over her to kill the guy. "Not bad."

"Thanks." I glanced around the area to see that the fighting was calming down. More importantly, Zevran was triple-checking that the target was dead.

"So, do you come here often, sweet thing?" she asked me. "I like a woman who takes care of herself."

I blinked at her. "Are you seriously flirting with me?"

"Why not? It can't be the first time someone's flirted with you."

I pointed at Zevran. "He does. But he's _Antivan_."

"He's _Zevran_," the unknown woman laughed. "He's always like that." Wait, she knows him?

A man shot up to try and knife her, but she casually bashed her head against his nose and then knifed him as he stumbled back. "Yay! Killed him! I get his stuff!"

"That was cool," I complimented, holding back a laugh.

"Thank you, sweet thing!" She winked. "I'm Isabela. Captain Isabela of the Siren's Call."

"Agrona Fen'falon of the Grey Wardens." Best to avoid anything connecting me to the Alienage here, just in case. "Do you think you can show me some of those tricks?"

"Well, you have the aptitude." She drummed her fingers on the table. "Normally, I'd challenge you to a game of Wicked Grace or, even better, invite you to my ship to show you how things work with strong hands on the helm." …Why do I get the feeling that she wasn't really talking about ships? "But Zevran appears to count you as a friend. And it's not everyday that one gets to teach a Grey Warden." She grinned. "Buy me a couple of drinks and we'll call it even."

"Works for me!" Thank you, Serenity, for gifting me money earlier!

"I'll go back to the contact, Agrona," Zevran offered, exchanging a wink and smile with Isabela. "To save some time."

"Stay safe," I called as he left. When he went out of sight, I returned my attention to Isabela. "So, how does this lesson begin?"

"Well, first, we'll get into a more open area…"

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we're dressed as servants?" I whispered to Zevran.<p>

He took it in good humor. "We're here to help exchange a hostage, a noble's young son, for some money."

"Like it's that easy."

"Of course not, seeing as Crows were called in." He gave significant looks at the other two 'servants'. "I recognize them from my training."

"So, we're here to kill someone and what? Be a distraction?"

"My best guess."

Sounded like fun, actually, but… "Why am I wearing a dress?"

"Because you are a woman?"

"Give me slightly loose clothing and I could pass as a pretty boy. And move around a lot more freely."

He gave me an odd look. "You would also have to cut your hair. No man would wear it that long."

"And I suppose I'd have to lose the ribbon, too." I sighed. "Oh, all right." At least there was a slit up the sides of this blasted skirt where I could tie my knife sheathes.

"Quiet," Crow 1 hissed. "They're here."

"Where's the money?" the cocky leader of the other group asked arrogantly. "Hand it over."

"Where's the child?" Crow 2 asked hesitantly. "Where is my little lord?"

"You'll get him when you get the money."

"Or we can kill you and find him later," I muttered.

"What's this?" the leader leered at me. "Hey, hand over the elf with the money."

"Will I hurt the kid if I attack?" I whispered. The two stranger-Crows shook their heads, so I said, more loudly, "In your dreams, shem!"

"You'll regret that, wench!" the leader snapped, reaching down to draw his sword. By the time he had unsheathed it fully, I had killed three of his men and had a dagger on the back of his neck.

I sensed his fear as he stammered, "H-How?"

"Welcome to the land of the Wardens," I cheerfully replied. "I'm afraid, however, that only the best are allowed to stay." With that, I rammed the dagger into his neck.

Then, I looked around the area for any more attackers. Finding none, I casually wiped the blood off my daggers with the skirt and grinned at the astonished Crows. "Problem?"

"Zevran, I no longer think you incompetent," Crow 1 breathed, just staring.

"In fact, we are impressed you're still alive at all," Crow 2 added.

Zevran merely smiled. "Why, thank you, my good men. But, if you do not mind, we have a contact to return to."

"And we have bodies to take care of." The two Crows shrugged. "Do what you will with the clothing."

I wonder how fast it'll take for it to burn?

* * *

><p>"Ah, Lady Warden," someone greeted me as I walked back into the Tavern in my normal armor. I looked to see it was that Bryland fellow. "I'm surprised to see you here."<p>

"Meeting someone," I replied tersely, reminded of the last conversation I had with a noble. That Alfstanna was in a corner, careful to not look at me. Oh, why did I agree to enter in here alone? But Zevran had offered to discard the servant clothes and I took him up on it.

"I merely wanted confirmation on something, if you do not mind."

"If it's about Alistair, you should just-"

"Oh, I trust Serenity, Arl Eamon, and Teagan." I like him. "I was merely curious about Lothering."

I blinked, surprised. "It fell a while back. Why?"

He winced. "So it is true, then. I had hoped… foolish of me."

"Why is it a big deal?"

"I am the ruler of the South Reaches, which Lothering is a part of," he answered. "I believed Loghain that the Blight was merely an exaggerated tale and took all my knights with me when I followed him to Denerim." His hands clenched into fists. "To know that it fell because I blindly believed someone… well, it is a heavy burden to bear."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "There were evacuations taking place when I left, so I think quite a few survived." Did the Hawkes? I really hope so.

"But they lost their homes to my incompetency." He sighed. "I'm sorry to trouble you. Rest assured, though, you will have my support in the Landsmeet."

…I felt horrible for being elated to hear that. "Thank you, sir."

He nodded once and went to sit down across from Alfstanna.

I walked past them and another pair of debating nobles to the room where Ignacio waited.

"I heard there was quite the scuffle in the alley ways," he said without preamble as soon as I entered. "Well done, Warden."

"What happened to the boy?" I asked. "He wasn't there."

"Do not worry," he reassured. "Some friends rescued the boy while you were taking care of his very important father's other requirement. He wished for the man who kidnapped his son to die, and you completed that in a way that will terrify any who tries to take a contract on you."

"So, we're done?" I asked. "That's it?"

"Yes, and my superiors wish for me to convey their thanks." He smiled. "The Crows are not accepting new contracts on you or any of the Wardens."

Good. Wait, new? Maker, damn it all. I'll have to deal with another Crow, won't I? "So, why all the jobs?"

"The recent turmoil brought old grudges to the surface, as you can see by Highever's fall." He actually seemed mournful about that. "My superiors were quite unhappy to hear of it. Had they heard of it before Arl Howe contracted one of ours, they would have refused."

"Really?" That's surprising.

"Fergus Cousland had, wisely, cultivated friendships with many of the Crows while he was courting his Antivan wife. He used us for information and contacted us to remove obstacles for Fereldan's throne." …This is from the laughing, teasing heir? "You have a look of surprise."

"I was there when Highever fell," I explained. "I briefly met him."

"A brief meeting tells one nothing about the true person. The Couslands are remarkably cold, despite their apparent warmth." He shook his head. "No, you should know that already, for you travel with one. The Couslands have always lived up to their names. I look forward, instead, to see how you will carve yours into history."

"Really?" Since I didn't quite believe him, I was a tad mocking. "So, why try to kill me earlier?"

"In truth? We thought that only Loghain could defeat the Blight. But, as you can see, we've been proven wrong and, thus, place our hopes with you, Agrona Tabris."

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

So, here's the Trial of the Crows, the first little part of Agrona's adventures while Serenity fulfills the main plot.

The talk with Alfstanna comes from me being (mildly) surprised that no one seems to be trying to find out about Alistair, the heir. The talk with Bryland is similar, but more of a confirmation on his part about Lothering.

I will state, however, that I am not certain about Lothering being part of the South Reaches and am taking a guess based on a singular map I found on the wiki that showed the two were relatively close to each other.

And that's really all I have to say for this chapter.

Next chapter: Serenity enters the dungeons of the other estate


	36. Chapter 34 Betraying Bishop

**Denerim – Betraying Bishop**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't often I got to spar against someone who has actually fought for their life, but you could always tell who they were. They fought very differently from those who only fought through spars and duels.<em>

_For one thing, they didn't try to fight 'fair' in the lesson's sense of the word. No, they would throw everything they could at you, for you don't survive a real battle by fighting by the 'rules'._

_I ducked as the practice axe swung at my head, only to reel back as a dagger came at my neck. "Mercy, Uncle Rendon!"_

_He smirked. "No mercy in battle, Serei. Learn it now." He actually kicked dirt into my face._

_Flailing and blinking back tears, I swung my pole-arm wildly and managed a good hit on his arm. "Hah!"_

_I barely avoided the axe blow. "Don't get cocky because you got a hit!"_

_I laughed as I got an idea. "I wish you well on your trip, Uncle!"_

"_Trip?"_

_I slammed the pole into his knees, sending him to the ground. "Trip!"_

"_Good. Now, you're learning." He stood up with a groan. "Maker, I'm getting old. I have to stop now."_

"_Okay." I grinned. "Thank you for sparring with me, Uncle Rendon."_

"_The pleasure was mine, Serei," he replied with a warm smile. "Now, don't forget whatever you learned."_

"_I never forget anything, Uncle."_

* * *

><p>Getting into the dungeons was simple. All the guards were busy out front. However, as soon as we went down, we encountered one. He died, though not by our hands.<p>

No, the prisoner in the cell here took advantage of his distraction and snapped his neck. Then, he found the key, opened the cell, dragged the guard inside, stole his armor, and walked out.

So, now I was being thanked by a middle-aged man with long brown hair and a beard and traces of an Orlesian accent and I could not shake the feeling that I know him from somewhere.

"Now, if you will pardon me, but have I met you before?" he suddenly asked. "I recognize the hair and eyes, but I cannot place where."

"Have you been in Highever before?" I inquired. "I'm the… I was the daughter of the Teyrn." Father's dead now. He's no longer Teyrn.

"Bryce Cousland's daughter? Ah! Of course!" His eyes lit up. "I remember you now. You're the one who tricked Duncan into telling her about the Taint."

"And you're one of the Wardens he showed up with sometimes." I smiled as I finally placed the face to a name. "Riordan, yes?"

"Correct. Duncan mentioned you were recruited in his last letter, along with an elf named Agrona." He looked at my companions. "I do not see her among you."

"Small group for a small infiltration." I shrugged. "We're here to rescue Anora."

"Then you hunt for the mage that's never far from that bastard, Howe." He clenched his fists. "I do wish he had come but a little closer to my cell, but no. He had to be intelligent."

"You don't like him." Does anyone, now? Maybe Nathaniel, since he probably hasn't heard about everything yet.

"Would you like your captor?" He sighed. "I am going to hunt through his rooms for some important papers. I shall not keep you."

"You do not wish to get revenge?" Morrigan asked, speaking up for the first time since we left Erlina and Anora.

"I will be satisfied with knowing he is dead," he answered with dignity. "I hope you will oblige."

"Of course," I promised with a dark smile.

"Also, there are many other prisoners here. I'll remain above a while to help any you help escape."

"My thanks." With a nod, I walked passed him into the lower parts of the dungeon. The group followed.

"Ugh, this place has not changed," Leliana commented softly.

Wynne looked alarmed. "How would you know how this place looks?"

"I was captured and tortured here." And the bard's training made her come to terms with it fast. The betrayal, not so much.

Wynne made some soothing noise and pulled Leliana into a loose hug. "Poor dear."

"Useful, though," Morrigan commented. "She can lead us."

"If she wants," I added.

Leliana shrugged and pointed to a room. "That's a torture chamber. It's where I found Tug." Tug, who died. Tug, whose red kerchief she wore.

Cautiously, I opened the door, well aware of what I could find. That being said, I wasn't expecting to the half-naked body of someone I practically grew up with tied to some board with wheels. "Oswyn?" He stirred and blinked awake. "Oswyn of Dragon's Peak?"

"Who are…?" He squinted. "Serenity?" He smiled tightly. "Serenity Cousland? You are a beauteous sight for sore eyes."

"You would flirt." I walked over and smiled down at him. "What in the Void are you doing here?"

"Can you get me off this thing first?"

"I'm buying time for someone more handy than I to undo the bindings." I gave Leliana a pointed look and she quickly set about studying the mechanism. I caught a couple of mumbles of how it looked the same. "So, while we're waiting?" I asked hopefully, signaling Morrigan to double check the immediate area for threats. Wynne would have to be on hand for whenever we finished getting Oswyn off.

"My nursemaid's son was with Loghain's soldiers," Oswyn explained breathlessly. "He told me that they left while the King was still fighting. Then, he disappeared. I went after him, accepted a drink from a stranger, and… well…"

"Didn't Fergus tell you to not accept drinks from people you don't know?" I chided. "Honestly, Oswyn, you'll make your father weep."

"My father… he probably doesn't even know I'm here. I told him I was staying at a friend's place for a while."

"I think I have the mechanism figured out," Leliana interrupted.

Oswyn placed the accent immediately. "What's an Orlesian doing here?"

"Oswyn, dear," I began in a too-sweet voice. "If you say something foolish, I will have _Morrigan_ help you. But, I must warn you, she likes destroying things."

"Tis fun," the mage added helpfully as she walked back in. "No guards." That's strange. Very, very strange. Maybe the chaos at front is more extensive than I thought.

"Have I mentioned how lovely you are, Serenity?" Oswyn said to change the subject. "Though, I must admit, I think longer hair and dresses suit you more. Fits the whole 'Oh, no, I'm merely a simple noblewoman, what could I possibly do?' image you like cultivating."

"I took the Warden role for a time," I explained. "After Howe killed my family."

"May he rot in the Void for that. If no one else, Oren didn't deserve that." He hissed as the mechanism suddenly jolted. "_Ow_…"

"Sorry!" Leliana was quickly undoing something. "This will hurt. I'm sorry."

"Ma'am, I promise you, everything hurts." He set his jaw stubbornly. "Just get me off this thing."

A couple of minutes later, and I was carefully helping Oswyn off the board. He buckled quickly and I found myself bearing most of his weight. "Wynne!" I called as I helped Oswyn limp over to the wall.

As soon as I set him down, Wynne set about studying her legs. I didn't like the random murmurs I was catching. After a minute or two, she looked up sadly. "I'm sorry, child," she said mournfully. "But I'm afraid you might have trouble walking for the rest of your life. Hold still while I make it so that it won't get infected." Wynne had planned on saving as much magic as she could, just in case things went wrong.

"So long as you kill Howe, I think I can hobble my way out," Oswyn said grimly.

"There's a Grey Warden named Riordan in the upper rooms," I told him. "Ask for help."

"My thanks." I pulled him up and he immediately leaned against the wall. "There's a templar a few cells down. I think it's Alfstanna's brother. You help him and I'm sure Alfstanna will support you. I'll tell my father everything here and I'm sure he, too, will help."

Sighard of Dragon's Peak was a voice of reason among the Bannorn, well respected. If he had more ambition, he could probably take an Arling in an instant. And Alfstanna of Waking Sea was the spokesperson of _many_ of the other Banns because they trusted her judgment.

Well, well. That'll be two more pawns.

I smiled warmly. "Thanks. I'm sorry I can't be more help."

"Just kill Howe," he repeated before slowly limping away.

Wincing at how painful it looked, I ran down the hall, hunting for the cells.

"This way," Leliana said, gesturing one way. "We were all kept over here."

"Lead on."

* * *

><p>It was astonishing just how many nobles and those precious to other nobles were held captive down here. Morrigan, Leliana, and I ended up separating so that we could free them all in a decent amount of time, while Wynne checked for any infections and gave them instructions on whom to reach for proper help.<p>

It was in the last cell on my little "section" that I found Alfstanna's brother. "Irminric," I called softly, hoping I didn't startle him too much.

I had only met him once before, seeing him off to the Chantry as he went to join the Templar Order. The Irminric back then had been nervous, but resolute. He had been bright-eyed with enthusiasm, but held wisdom in knowing his path would not be easy. I remember being a bit of a brat and demanded a promise that he'd only go after the bad mages, the ones who hurt people. My parents had been horrified; he had been understanding and gave his word.

This Irminric only had one thing in common with past: bright eyes. But this one was bright-eyed with delirium. I cautiously reached out and felt no fever. Strange.

"Who?" he rasped. "Alfstanna?"

"No, Irminric," I answered. "It's Serenity Cousland. The little girl with bright red hair."

"Bright red hair? Red, like blood." He shakily reached up to tug a lock of hair that had fallen over my shoulder. "Promise. Made you a promise."

"That's right." I smiled warmly.

"I kept it," he suddenly said. "I went only after bad mages. Went after one, blood mage. Had him. Lost him. Was attacked. I failed."

"Easy," I soothed. "I'm glad you kept it. Who did you go after?"

"Jowan, his name. Attacked templars. Attacked mages."

Jowan, the mage from Redcliffe. "He went into Circle custody a few months ago."

"Good…" He groped for something on his hand. After a few tries, he managed to pull off a ring. "Alfstanna. Give. Please."

"I will," I promised, carefully taking it from him. "We have a healing mage here. Let me help you to her."

"No. Sleep. Be fine." Some sharpness finally appeared in his eyes. "Loghain. Loghain attacked."

…So _that's_ how Loghain managed to reach Jowan in the first place. "I'll bring him down."

"Good." He pushed himself into the far corner and curled into a ball to sleep.

Hesitantly, I left and returned to where my companions were. The other prisoners had already escaped. "So, Howe next?" I suggested with mock cheer. I undid the clasp for the chain around my neck and slipped Irminric's ring onto it. It clanged against Hespith's as I put the necklace back on.

"Further down," Morrigan said. "They all told the same story. It seemed he was waiting for someone."

Was he now? "Then let's be proper guests and greet out hosts."

* * *

><p>Howe was facing away when we entered the far room, flanked by a mage and a guard. But he knew when I arrived. "Bryce's little spitfire, still playing the man." He turned to face me, but avoided looking at me directly. "I thought it would have been made clear to you that your family was gone, dead and forgotten."<p>

"You don't forget," I pointed out calmly, feeling myself going cold. "Why else would you say that?"

"Your parents died on their knees," he told me, trying to wound my spirit. "They died pleading for me to spare them."

For the first time, I was actually _happy_ the Gauntlet had shown me the truth. "For once in your life, can you not lie? You know even better than I do that they never submitted, especially so disgracefully." His eyes widened from shock. "They tore apart every shred of confidence you had. Father, bleeding to death, even wounded you in a duel, with your own blade I must add. Mother sniped every one of the guards you tried to send at them and after me." I smirked as the shock turned to fear. I finally understood why Agrona reveled in that moment; it was almost addicting. "You may have killed them; you may have told yourself that _you_ were the victor, not they. But you knew, in whatever heart you have, that you had lost. You knew that Bryce Cousland, my father, had bested you once more, that Eleanor, my mother, had rejected you one last time."

"Quiet!" he snapped. "You know nothing!"

I spread my arms, practically inviting him to take a free shot. But he didn't. He was too afraid. "And here I stand before you, the proof that shatters all your lies, both to others and to yourself. Here I stand, the proof that you truly did lose that last battle. Here I stand, proof that you will _always_ be bested, be overshadowed, by a Cousland."

"…There…!" he spat. "There it is! Right there! There's that damned look in the eye that marked every Cousland success that held me back! That blasted light that shone in Bryce's eyes when he outmaneuvered everyone!" He finally looked me in the eye. "You… you have made something of yourself, it seems. One of the Grey Wardens who unites the lands against the Blight, the one who saved Orzammar from a civil war, the one who challenges, and the ability to defeat, the Hero of the River Dane. Your father would have been so proud." He palmed an axe and dagger. "I, on the other hand, want you dead more than ever."

I just smiled my sweetest smile, unhooked my greatsword, and replied, "I wish you well on your trip, Uncle."

The statement startled him enough that he only just managed to dodge my opening blow.

I should have done the smart thing and killed the mage first, then the guard. I should have left Howe to the mages who could have killed him in two seconds.

But emotions have no intelligence and I was very emotional at this point.

It didn't help that the Taint in my blood was roaring like a dragon, coursing through and strengthening every blow, accelerating every movement.

It didn't help that the world was slowly shifting so that Howe was completely in focus, but everything else was blurred.

It didn't help that I was completely numb.

_Howe was mine_.

I swung and he caught the blade between his axe and dagger. He hissed as pain ricocheted up his arm. He was sweating and his eyes were filled with terror. I could have overpowered him right there. I could have killed him right then.

"Poor little Rendon," I cooed instead. "Always thinking he's death when he's nothing more than a little man scared out of his mind. Nothing more than a pathetic coward who only knows how to take. Nothing more than a stain on nobility who no one will mourn. Nothing more than a failure to all who know you."

"Shut up!" he snapped.

I bared my teeth in a wicked grin and pulled back suddenly. As he stumbled forward, I swung my greatsword and neatly amputated his arms. The blood splattered everywhere.

He fell to his knees, already in shock from the pain. "Maker… Maker spit on you!" he managed. "I deserved more, you little-!"

I placed a foot on his throat and shoved him to the ground as hard as I could without killing him. "No," I told him coldly. "Oren did. Oriana did. Father did. Mother did. Nan did. Ser Gilmore did. Aldous did. Mother Mallol did. The guests did. The servants did. The knights did. _Highever_ did." Silver fire roared down my blade as I brought the sword high above my head and tilted the point down. "But the Maker does not bend to the whims of his children." Using every bit of strength I had, I drove the blade straight through Howe's head and buried it into the stone floor below. The fire danced back and around my arms before disappearing. The faint scent of burnt flesh told me that it had cauterized the wound. Not that I would have noticed if it hadn't as the blood from what was left of his arms had formed a very large puddle.

I staggered back from the corpse, reeling. It felt like some great weight was finally off my shoulders. I haven't felt this… this _free_ since Highever fell.

I was almost giddy. But that could have been the Berserk wearing off.

"Dear, what did you do?" Wynne asked me hesitantly. Almost as if she was afraid of something. Strange, she's never been afraid of me.

"It was her eyes, hag," Morrigan retorted scornfully. "She has no idea what you're talking about."

"What about my eyes?" I asked, scanning the area. The mage and guard were dead. Good, we could get Anora out of here…

Wait, I was panting and sweating. Did I get hit? Was I in shock? I felt nothing. Oh, don't tell me I'm still numb! No, I felt something burning. Underneath my skin, my blood? No, the Taint. It was… it was moving. It was still roaring.

"They changed," Morrigan answered bluntly. "They looked like the High Dragon's." …They _what_? "And they were most certainly not doing that before. Granted, I do not think you have ever shown this degree of anger before, but that alone should not have triggered it. Did you eat or drink something unusual recently?"

Eat or drink… the concoction! It must have reacted with the dragon's blood, somehow, and done… done something unexpected. Is that why the Taint is acting this way?

"I'm not sure," I half-lied. "What do you think this new… new set of abilities or what not are?"

"How about another boost in strength?" Leliana suggested. I looked to find her crouching by Howe's body. "You broke the floor."

"I… what?"

Leliana stood and looked me in the eye, smiling slightly in amusement. "The floor is cracked. I think you broke it." That's when I noticed that the hilt of my greatsword, which should have been around the neck and chest, was actually closer to my hips.

…Oops? "Okay, on that note, let's get out of here. Morrigan, Wynne, I will happily sit for tests when we are safely back at the Arl's Estate." I tugged the sword and discovered that I couldn't remove it. I tugged a little harder, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh, you're kidding me! Another lost sword?" I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. It had half-fallen out of the hairpiece; I'd fix it later.

I'd have the time, after all. There shouldn't be any more fights.

* * *

><p>Whatever happened down in the dungeons had more serious side effects. No wounds, but that might have been a relief. I kept hearing the Taint roar, demanding that I return and mutilate Howe's body in retaliation, that I turn his body into a bloody pulp so that no one would ever identify him. It yearned to make sure he could never receive a proper burial. It longed to make sure his spirit would never find rest.<p>

But I am a Cousland. I am a master of control and manipulation, even of my own self. So, I did not turn around and obey it.

But the result was me being very tired, sweaty, and generally looking like I was ill. I told Morrigan to knock me out if I turned around. Showing concern, she agreed and civilly told Wynne what was going on. Wynne promised to do the same and kept a good eye on me, no longer afraid but very concerned.

"Lady Serenity!" Erlina exclaimed worriedly when she caught sight of me. I must have been quite the sight. Exhausted, sweaty, panting, bloody… I was a right mess.

I waved off her concern. "Just a… a backlash, I think. Don't fret. Is the barrier down?"

"It is." She gave me a look that said she didn't quite believe me, but trusted me. "She wanted to wait for you to arrive, though."

"Well, I'm here." I smiled tiredly. "Let's get her out of here."

The door opened slowly and a woman dressed in a guard uniform carefully exited the room. I recognized Anora's ice blue eyes instantly

"Little short to be a guard," I jested.

"It seems the months have been kind to your humor," she retorted, rolling her eyes. Still, she looked rather worried when she got a good look of me. "It seems that may be the only thing that they were kind to."

"I'm fine."

"Of course, for a Cousland is always fine."

"My ladies, I do insist we get moving," Erlina pleaded. "The crowd outside has grown quiet."

Great… guards… "Let's move."

We managed two feet when we found ourselves facing heavily armed guards with their weapons trained on us. Cauthrien was blocking the doorway. She, alone, I could probably take, even in this state or without a weapon. But not with all the guards. Not without risking Anora, who we _had_ to get out.

Plus, I really wasn't in a state to fight and I had promised Agrona.

This… this is going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

…I'm not sure how good this chapter is, but I have to say it was rather fun to write. For those who don't remember, Serenity left Duncan's dagger and her knives back at the estate, so when she lost her greatsword, she lost all her weapons.

The promise to Agrona will be elaborated in the next chapter, but it was shown in a previous chapter. I promise.

The interaction between dragon blood and the alchemical concoction is from my own head and I'm sorry if you don't like it? It's to help explain something that will happen later.

Next chapter: finishing up what Agrona's been doing this entire time.


	37. Chapter 35 Captured Queen

**Denerim – Captured Queen**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>The gossip that day was a single message: "They sent someone to Fort Drakon. Poor sod."<em>

"_Fort?" I asked, curious. I was in the market, waiting for Dad to get off work so we could walk home together. "Why would they send anyone to a fort?"_

"_Fort Drakon is where they send traitors and dangerous prisoners, little elf," one of the vendors answered. "That's where the poor criminals get tortured for information. Very few enter and even fewer leave alive."_

"_So why is it called a fort if it's a prison?"_

"'_Fort Drakon' rolls of the tongue easier than 'Torture Chamber of the Accursed Traitors of Denerim."_

"_So, no one escapes?"_

"_Not on their own." The man seemed a little haunted for some reason. "I think there's only been five successful escape attempts in the past thirty years."_

_My eyes widened. "That's not a lot."_

"_Nope. To be sent there is a death sentence in disguise. Most people who are sent there purposely get themselves killed, just to spare themselves the pain." His voice became quieter. "I hear they put the sadists in charge over there."_

_Shivering, I ran to the estate where Dad worked. I'd wait for him there, away from all the horrible gossip._

* * *

><p>It didn't take Zevran long to dispose of the bloody servant clothes. In fact, he was already waiting outside the Tavern when I finished up business with Ignacio. He also had a grin akin to the cat that ate the canary. "What did you do?" I asked.<p>

"I ran into our old friend," he answered. "The one who gave us the jobs earlier."

"Oh?" Curious. I'm surprised the man was brave enough, given that the last job almost killed us.

"Did you know that the gossips have dubbed you the Dark Wolf?" He grinned. "Apparently, I'm merely the Wolf's Crow. But, seeing as that is what I am, I have no quarrel."

"He informed you of something else," I stated. "You've got that look in your eye."

"He felt bad for the bad lead he gave us earlier, wanted to make it up."

"More leads?" I leaned against the outside wall. "What are they?"

"Are you up for stealing the Regent's crown and liberating the Tears of Andraste? He knows where the true location is now. We apparently went to the decoy last time."

Well… "Let's start with the crown."

"Excellent! I've always wanted to sneak into the palace!"

I blinked. "We're sneaking into the palace." When he nodded, I grinned. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Silently, we slipped into the palace. We didn't steal servant's garb. No, we were <em>proper<em> rogues. We slipped in and out like the very shadows.

Zevran kept a good eye on me, though, to make sure I didn't go after Loghain. It was probably a good precaution, if we had actually encountered him.

But we didn't, merely slipped in, stole the crown, killed a few guards, and slipped out.

As soon as we were safely away, Zevran held up the plain little crown and let the sunlight make it sparkle. "Very clean, it is."

"I suppose," I commented before snatching it out of his hands.

"Hey!" He tried to grab it back, but I wouldn't let him.

Laughing, I danced away and placed the crown on my head. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." He comically bowed. "All hail the Queen of Thieves and Assassins!"

"Shouldn't that queen be an actual Crow?" Some unknown voice called. I looked up to see a man staring at us. "After all, we Crows are the best assassins, aren't we, Zevran?"

"Taliesin…" Zevran breathed, looking sorrowful. "What are you doing here?"

"I accepted the contract to finish your job. Of course, that means I have to kill you too, but we can work something out, can't we, old friend?" This Taliesin smiled warmly. "I know why you did this; I certainly don't blame you. Come back with me, Zevran. We can make up a story."

"A story that will rely on my death," I pointed out, carefully taking off the crown and placing it on the ground.

"And I will not allow that to happen," Zevran declared softly. "I'm sorry, old friend, but I'm not going back."

"Did you get hit in the head?" Taliesin demanded. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong, except I wish to spend what time I might have left the way I desire." Zevran shrugged. "I do not want to spend my days grieving Rina as I have been." …Rina? Who's Rina?

"It was a mistake," Taliesin insisted. "You and I made a mistake."

"And it cost her that which is most precious, her life." Zevran winced, obviously remembering something, before continuing, "No. I will not return. You should have stayed in Antiva." He took a breath, steeling himself for something.

Before he could take one step, I grabbed his arm. "No, Zevran." I pulled him behind me. "You are my crow, my pack, my companion, my friend. I cannot ask you to kill an old friend for my sake. I'd rather bear the hatred you give me for doing the deed myself."

Before he could even protest, I was dashing forward, straight towards Taliesin. He tried to strike first, tried to kill me just as I went within reach, but I jumped up high and landed on one of the statues nearby. Strange, it almost seemed like I could jump even higher than before. Was I mastering even more of the Taint?

Taliesin stared, wide-eyed with surprise. "How can you…?"

"I am Agrona Tabris of the Wardens," I declared, slowly standing up. My balance had also improved, it seems. "I am the Dark Wolf of Denerim. I am Fen'falon of the Dalish. I am the Warrior of Arthalan." I casually tossed a couple of knives and killed his guards. "What are you, little crow? Someone who can do more than feast on carrion?" I jumped down and immediately lunged forward. My face inches from his, I continued, "I think not." A knife went into his neck and Taliesin fell dead, his face still frozen in shock.

I skipped down the stairs and looked up at Zevran.

He ignored the bodies and said, "perhaps you should teach me knife-throwing. It's a useful skill."

"Sure," I agreed with a smile. "I'll get Leliana to help."

"Sounds like a good plan." He seemed to be contemplating something. "Say, Agrona?"

"Yes?" I bent down to grab the crown. I wonder what we'll do with it. Melt it down into coin? Fashion it into something fancy? Hmm… that's a fun thought.

"I'd like to give you something."

Oh? "Well, I'm normally one for gifts, so what is it?"

He reached into his pack a pulled out a gold earring with a ruby drop dangling from it. "This."

"Pretty," I cooed. "Where did you get it?"

"I… oh, what's that euphemism you use a lot? Ah, yes. I remember." He grinned. "I 'acquired' it on my very first job. A merchant prince who was wearing this single earring when I killed him. In fact, that's about all he was wearing, now that I'm remembering." I rolled my eyes and laughed. Typical Zevran. "I thought it was beautiful and took it to remember the occasion, as it was. I've kept it since, but I'd like you to have it now."

"Are you sure?" I asked curiously. "It's probably very important."

He held out the earring. "It is, but so are…" He seemed to swallow a word. "So is what you do."

"You almost sound like you're proposing!" I teased, taking the earring. "Thank you. I'll have Leliana and Morrigan pierce my ears as soon as we get back." Wait, gold with a ruby dangling…? Ah! "Oh, it's _perfect_! It'll match Alim's. Yay! I'll wear both!"

"That will look delightful," was all he said, but he was blushing. Wonder why?

Oh well, I'll figure that out later. I slipped the earring and the crown into my pack and grinned. "Come on. We've some tears to steal."

* * *

><p>The giddy high of successfully stealing the Tears of Andraste, and gifting them to the Chantry, wore off as soon as we returned to the Estate. There was just something in the air that said 'something is wrong.'<p>

Kaiser was still waiting at the door, but there was something in his demeanor that told me he was expecting to be waiting for a very long time. Revas kept nudging him, trying to get him to respond, but to no avail.

Ditching Zevran in the doorway, I ran down the hall, doing a rapid headcount.

Sten and Oghren were in a side room, sharpening their weapons resolutely.

Wynne and Morrigan had returned and were alternating between debating spells that could destroy walls and cages and debating whether Leliana would be able to catch them in time. That meant Leliana wasn't here, but accounted for.

Zevran, Kaiser, and Revas were in the doorway. So, that's just two…

I ransacked all of the rooms, hunting for the last two. I think I scared the servants; they were certainly shouting enough. But I really didn't care. I just wanted to find my last two friends.

They weren't in any of the bedrooms. They weren't in the dining hall or kitchen. They weren't in the library. They weren't in that little study we stole when we first arrived.

So, what's the last place? Oh. Of course, the Arl's study.

It was there that I finally found Alistair, looking incredibly worried and glaring at an unknown woman with pale blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. I barely recognized her as the Queen. Erlina, the maid from earlier, was fretting in a corner while an unknown male in ill-fitting armor stood in the opposite corner, looking very grim. Arl Eamon had his face buried in his hands.

Serenity wasn't in here, though.

Serenity was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" I asked, feeling a little lost. "What happened? Why isn't she here?" When no one answered me, I rounded on Anora. "What did you do?"

"What did _I_ do?" she repeated, outraged. I don't think she was used to anyone not treating her with respect. "All I did was send for help!"

"And now she's not here!" I snapped. "You lured her into a trap!"

"I did not!" She sounded sincere, but I knew how easily a person could fake an emotion, and she had grown up with Serenity. "I didn't know Cauthrien would be there! I _certainly_ wouldn't have planned on her surrendering!"

"Surrender?" I stared. That's when I noted the footsteps behind me that told me the others had decided to come here too. "She's too stubborn to surrender."

"You think I don't know that!" she practically shrieked. "I've grown up with her. I know her better than almost anyone! Yet she-!" She paused suddenly. "Wait, are you Agrona?"

"I… yes?" I answered, confused. What did my name have anything to do with this?

"Then it's _your _fault," she hissed, glaring coldly. "She only surrendered because of a promise to you."

"Promise?" What promise?

"We…" Wynne began softly. She had to clear her throat before continuing. "She wasn't in a state to fight."

What? Why…? Oh. "Maker's Blood!" I swore, remembering. "Redcliffe. She had almost gotten killed twice."

"So, you made her promise to stand down if she couldn't fight properly." The Queen said haughtily. "It's your fault."

"Watch it, lady," I growled at her. "You being stupid enough to get yourself caught is why she was even in that estate in the first place."

"How _dare_ you-?"

"Who cares about that?" Alistair suddenly shouted. I don't know what surprised me more: the yell or the fact he looked close to tears. "Who cares whose fault it is? Personally, I just want to know where she is."

"Leliana chased after them as soon as we were in a safe area," Morrigan answered. "With luck, we'll get a location." With even more luck, we'll get _her_.

"I do have one." Leliana stomped in, sending a baleful glare at Anora. "Fort Drakon. They took her to Fort Drakon. I hope you're happy, Queen. Your refusal to speak up just sent her to their highest security area. You know, where they torture the traitors to death?"

The room stilled, stunned into silence.

"Maker…" Alistair broke it, looking like his world was falling apart again. "No…"

Fort Drakon.

Cold fear and dread dripped down my spine as I reached up and buried my face in my hands. I was both surprised and not surprised to find tears.

I should have gone with her. I could have gotten her out of there. _I_ would have been in a state to fight.

Anora's right. It's all my fault she's…

Please, please. Maker and Andraste… please.

Please let her still be alive.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Okay, main things here were Zevran's past thing and wrapping up the last of the "companion quests" (yes, I know it's not technically one, but I treat it like it is for simplicity's sake). Also, Anora's return.

For the record, I am not very fond of Anora. Agrona will be taking my opinions on her.

…Not sure whether the ending works, but I really can't think of another way to end it… ^^;

Next chapter: How does Serenity escape Fort Drakon?


	38. Chapter 36 Promoted Pawn

**Denerim – Promoted Pawn**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>For all that it was entertaining, it was laughably easy. They had even left the armor just sitting there, as if waiting for someone to try this.<em>

_I wandered to the private chambers of the Empress, making sure that my steps were confident, but not arrogant, and that my demeanor was relaxed, but alert. The guards I passed barely looked at me, acknowledging me with a simple nod at most._

_And, when I reached my destination, all I had to do was briefly catch the eyes of one of the solders on duty and nod to the door. He took that to mean I was relieving him and gladly gave me his post._

_This is how I got to eavesdrop on the Empress Celene's private negotiation and learn more about Orlesian diction, which was perfect._

_Though, I really couldn't tell how serious they were about this 'fashion crime'?_

"_All guards dismissed," the Empress declared once her guest left. "Save the one in the alcove." That meant me. Uh oh, this might be interesting._

_Despite the minor panic, I remained perfectly relaxed. That was the key, to not look surprised. Guards just followed orders._

"_Well," the Empress began with they all disappeared. "I do not recall having females among my guards."_

"_Aw, you saw through it!" I pouted, discarding the act. "How did you figure it out?"_

"_Well, it took more than a few glances," she laughed. "But I decided your face was too feminine to be a man and then there's your hair color." Ah, red hair, so very distinctive. I thought I hidden that well enough though, darn._

"_Alas, I can do nothing about that." I shook my head in regret. "I'd hope the helmet would shadow my face enough."_

"_What are you doing here? And who are you exactly?"_

"_I was bored, your Imperial Majesty." I gave her a courtly bow, or as best of one I could manage. "I am Serenity, ma'am, Bryce Cousland's youngest."_

_She laughed again and gestured to the seat her guest had vacated. "Sit down with me, Serenity, and do take off that helmet. I'm sorry we haven't met sooner. Please, tell me how you managed this?"_

_I had her laughing throughout the entire tale and she insisted I have luncheon with her the next day. I agreed, of course, as I'd learn more about her, and her kingdom, than Papa would this way._

_The entire point of me playing this masquerade, if the truth must be told._

* * *

><p>I woke up all at once, not the least bit groggy. That being said, I felt almost uncomfortably light and held up my arms. No gauntlets, just rough linen sleeves and fresh bandages on my hands. No armor in general, as I soon learned, but I was dressed in pants.<p>

My armor had probably been melted down by this point. It surprisingly hurt to think that, but, then again, I had worn that armor since the beginning.

I wondered where I was. Cauthrien had me knocked out before arriving, to keep me from talking my way out. Smart woman, she is.

Soft woman, too, as I quickly found out. At the foot of the cot, Oriana's bracelets, my earrings, the chain with Hespith's and Irminric's rings, and the Lady's hairpiece were resting in a neat pile.

Putting on the jewelry, I was barely hiding a grin. Well, well, this is an unexpected stroke of luck. Good for me, but bad for the guards. Specifically, the one outside my cell door. After all, these were _Antivan_ bracelets, each bead filled with deadly poison.

…Okay, I could probably kill the guard with a punch, but that'll make a lot of noise and, more than likely, cover me in blood. Not helpful for an escaping prisoner.

That being said, I'm sure the others are preparing their own little rescue. So, should I be a good little damsel in distress and wait patiently, despite having enough brains to escape myself or…

Yeah, I was already standing up and calling for the guard before the thought was completed.

"Um… Sir?" I called hesitantly.

"If you aren't bleeding, I don't care!" he immediately snapped, stepping a little too close. Seriously, I could probably get him here.

But, too much noise. "That's just it, sir. I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure if you're not bleeding?" He pointed at my shirt. "There's no red on it."

"Internal bleeding doesn't stain clothes." I whimpered, brushing a hand over my lower back. "It hurts a lot and I thought I saw bruising."

"And Ser Cauthrien did say you weren't to die in the cell." He sighed wearily. "Oh, all right. Give me a second."

While he was working the cell door open, I popped one of the beads open and took out the small little pellet of pure poison. Have to do this quick. I have no idea whether this poison could infect me through my skin and I _definitely_ didn't have the antidote on hand. Oh, I wish I had thought to ask Oriana just what _kind _of poison she put in these things.

The door opened and he stepped inside. He didn't even close the door. "Now…" He leered at me. Uh oh. "Where is this bruise?"

"Lower back," I repeated. I lifted my shirt a little, as if to help him see.

He stepped a little closer and started to say something.

As soon as he opened his mouth, though, I jumped forward and dropped the poison bead down his throat and snapped his jaw shut. He didn't even have time to choke, just collapsed, twitched a bit, and went still. A quick check confirmed he was, in fact, dead. Wow, Oriana, you didn't skimp on the poison.

Then, as Riordan had done back at the Estate, I stripped the dead guard of his armor and donned it. A little big on me, but not enough that I'll be hurting.

With that, I exited the cell, locked the corpse within, and strode out of the prison area. That's when I learned where I was: Fort Drakon.

Loghain had ordered Cauthrien to not take chances, it seems.

* * *

><p>So, apparently, new recruits were arriving by the day. The guards saw a new person with slightly unfitting armor and immediately assumed she was one. By the way, yes, that person was me. So, I was brought directly to the Captain. Luckily, the helmet covered my hair perfectly and no one would think twice about the feminine face; females were allowed to join the guard in Fereldan.<p>

While I was being escorted, though, I learned something very important and interesting.

All the rumors said that the Warden (I) had been taken to the highest security area in the facility. That means that she (I) had been given the ultimate sentence: death without trial. All of this meant I shouldn't have been able to escape and that I really should have already been dead. After all, all prisoners under that much security were taken to the torture chamber within hours.

Yet I wasn't. I had been given time to sleep. Cauthrien had even left me my jewelry and gave me clothes. It's almost as if she was expecting, maybe even _hoping_, that I'd get out.

What an interesting thought. What an interesting thought indeed.

Unfortunately, I did not have the time to focus on it as I was being introduced to the Captain right as I realized this.

"Name," he asked, hunting for an inkwell.

"Flemeth," I answered, putting a trace of an Orlesian accent in my voice. Why was that the first name I thought of? The Captain shot me a look and I shrugged. "My maman… she was obsessed with the legend. My father tried to tell her that it was not a good name for a Fereldan girl, but she put her foot down." I sighed. "Stubborn woman, but it was one of the few things she left me. Well, that and the accent."

"I was about to ask." The Captain made a few notes. "Fereldan born?"

"I grew up in a small village not far from Redcliffe," I told him. "You might not know of it, but it's called Farsway. It has a modicum amount of fame as-"

"A grower of grapes for wine," the Captain finished. He gave me a piercing look. "What kind again?"

"The best white wine in Fereldan," I declared proudly. "Why, even King Maric drank it. Oh, it's so much fun to make it and-"

"I'm afraid I don't have the time to listen to this at the moment," the Captain interrupted. "And neither do you. Inspection is within a few minutes and you're missing your sword." Yeah, I wonder what did happen to… okay, well, besides being stuck in the stone floor.

"Yes, ser!" I bowed awkwardly and made to leave. I purposely tripped over my own feet, forcing one of the other guards to catch me. "Oops?"

"You don't have to run!" he laughed. "Head to the stores just down the hall. There are two others that will be going for inspection, and your first patrol, with you. They'll help you; don't fret."

"Yes, ser," I replied shyly before slipping down the hall. I briefly toyed with the idea of just heading out right then, but overhearing something about a password killed that plan. Looks like I need to find these other two men and tag along after them.

I found them plotting something over the grain barrels. "Um, hello?"

"Gah!" They both jumped and nearly broke one of the barrels. "Who are you?" one asked. I'll name him… Un. The other shall be 'Deux'.

"A new guard too," I answered brightly. "I was told you two would know what was needed?"

"Regulation swords," Un answered. "That's all that's needed once you've got the uniform."

"But, what are we going to do about _him_?" Duex asked worriedly. "He's still miffed with us."

"We need the swords, though." Un smiled. "I'm sure he'd understand."

"He got yelled at because of us. By _Teyrn Loghain_. You really think he'd understand?"

"Why don't I talk with him?" I asked with a winning smile. "He does not know me, yes?"

The two looked so relieved that I almost guilty for using them to get out.

So, instead of talking more, I left the room and went to the stores.

There was a single guard there, muttering about Loghain. I walked up to him and said in my most convincing voice, "Captain's orders, I'm relieving you now."

"Thank the Maker," he breathed. "I've been here all morning." He left and I grabbed the three regulation swords and walked away.

And if the rest of the weapons mysteriously turned up in random parts of the fort, I know nothing. Really, truly.

I was having way too much fun with this.

* * *

><p>"Here you go!" I cheerfully handed the two their swords and buckled my own to the waist. "So, what now?"<p>

"Inspection." Un and Duex grabbed my arms and quickly dragged me back to the captain.

The guard just inside looked relieved. "You three are just barely on time."

"Sorry," I said. "Difficulties acquiring the swords."

"The assistant quartermaster holding grudges again?" The guard rolled his eyes, but shooed us in without another word.

The Captain was already standing in front of his desk. As the three of us lined up (Un and Duex on either side of me), he walked towards us. "So, you think you're ready to go on your first patrol, do you?"

"Ser, yes, ser!" I responded brightly, with a proper salute.

"That's what I like to hear!" He laughed. "Enthusiasm is always important." His eyes sharpened on Un. "Stand up straight, soldier! The King's Own men don't slouch!"

"Sorry, sir," Un mumbled, embarrassed. I bit back the urge to tell him one of the _numerous_ tricks I was taught to keep a perfect poise.

"And you!" Captain rounded on Duex. "Stop fidgeting! You are not being paid to fidget!"

"Yes, sir!" Duex yelled, saluting.

I almost laughed with Un muttered, "Kiss arse."

"I expect you three back here by sunup," Captain continued. "Maker watch over you and get out of here."

The three of us saluted and began to walk down the hall. I merely listened to Duex tease Un about his unfitting armor, thinking rapidly. This is where things can get difficult, depending on how closely they watch the new recruits.

To my luck (and surprise) there was nothing about that. No means of identifying yourself, no secret handshake or anything.

Just a simple exchange. "Password?"

"Rabbit!" The password was really…? Wow. Okay then.

They didn't even have individual passwords, like I had been expecting (I even had a plan figured out for obtaining one). No, it was one group password and so long as one person knew it, everyone could go through.

_This_ is the highest security facility? Why don't we have more criminals escaping?

I'll deal with that later.

As we exited the fort and began to patrol the surrounding area, I could barely contain my smirk. Now, where would a good place to sneak off be?

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Chapters up until the Landsmeet proper might come out very quickly; I've had them planned out for a while, and I like this section of the game, so they get written very fast.

I have to say, this is one of my favorite sequences. Just because of how ridiculously easy it is… and how hysterically amusing that it is that easy to sneak out of what is, supposedly, a high security area. Unfortunately, because it's so easy, I didn't have many ideas! ^^; Hopefully it wasn't too boring or bad

So, who actually remembers the bracelets? They were first mentioned in chapter 2b and last mentioned… I think chapter 14? Somewhere around there.

The "names" for the guards are taken from the French words for 'one' and 'two'.

Speaking of names, chapter names:  
>Trapped Queen – References Anora<br>Crowing Pawn – References the nobles whose vote you obtain through the Crows  
>Betraying Bishop – References Howe, the "bishop" who betrayed the Couslands<br>Captured Queen – References both Anora and Serenity, queen pieces who have been captured by the other side  
>Promoted Pawn – References Serenity, both her old mentality of her being a pawn herself and how the queen piece can return even after capture<p>

So, next chapter: Agrona's POV of what they've been doing since.


	39. Chapter 37 Reuniting Queens

**Denerim – Reuniting Queens**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean 'my betrothed has been found?" I demanded. "I didn't even know you were looking!"<em>

_Dad had the sense to look sheepish. "Well, you're eighteen now."_

"_For a _month_!"_

"_And that's the age of adulthood," he continued, pointedly ignoring me. "All Alienage elves have arranged marriages, you know that. Valendrian and I contacted a matchmaker and…"_

"_And went behind my back to obtain me a husband I neither need nor want."_

"_I hadn't expected it to take so soon," he defended weakly. "It's a very good match, someone who can provide for you."_

_I didn't even dignify that with a response, just stormed out of the house and slammed the door._

_I don't know what I was angrier about: the going behind my back or the fact that I hit a birthday and suddenly I was supposed to change._

* * *

><p>Two days. It had been two days since Queen Anora was 'freed' from Howe's custody. We were still trying to figure out how to rescue Serenity.<p>

Zevran and Leliana seemed to do nothing but brainstorming, constantly generating and rejecting ideas; I think there have been over 300 different plans.

Morrigan paged through a new grimoire, on the surface uncaring, but I caught a few mumbles like 'that shall backlash and hurt her', so I assumed she was coming up with a more magical way to help.

Sten and Oghren had the practical opinion of just storming in, so they focused on keeping their weapons, and their minds, sharp. I could tell they were worried, though. Sten was even more unreadable than usual and Oghren had only drunk four bottles, instead of his usual ten.

Wynne had set up in one of the Arl's studies and was making many potions and balms. She kept muttering that she hoped she had enough.

Kaiser was still waiting by the door, refusing to move until he saw Serenity. Revas had taken to keeping him company and making sure he ate.

Alistair was the only one, besides me, that wasn't doing anything to help Serenity escape. He was sitting near a window, alternating between staring out the window and at the open book in his hand.

"Hey…" I murmured, walking up. I reflexively checked out the window before turning to him. "What's up?"

"Hmm?" It took him a bit to realize I was there and then another for him to realize what I had asked. "Oh, I was just thinking what a wonderful little trip that has been. I must say, having the person I love most being captured and possibly tortured is the icing on the cake," he answered with false cheerfulness.

"Hey, don't do that," I scolded. "Fake happiness is painful."

"Sorry…" He sighed. "I just can't think of anything I can do, really. Nothing except wait, hope, and do what I can to prepare for kingship."

"A practical attitude? I'm impressed," I half teased.

He took it with good humor. "Well, the only way to prevent Anora from taking the throne is for _me_ to take it. Though, really, I'd rather not be anywhere near it."

Neither Alistair not I had been impressed with Anora. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. "Mind if I ask why you aren't doing anything?" he asked to try and dispel it.

"There's nothing useful I can do that isn't already being done," I answered, holding back an annoyed growl. "Not until we leave. Until _I_ leave. But I will admit; it's hard. She's my best friend and knowing that I'm stuck _waiting_ while she could…" I pressed a fist into the glass, resisting the urge to just punch as hard as I could. "So, I'm just… just…" I trailed off as something in the courtyard caught my eye. A guard wearing the wrong armor for Arl Eamon's force. The guard looked around and pulled off his helmet, to reveal bright, _vivid_ red hair, held back by a silver hairpiece. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Alistair was extremely worried. "What's wrong?"

"I'm seeing things." Again, but there is no red light in my vision, so it wasn't the same thing. "There's totally not someone down there with that distinctive hair color. No, of course not, I'm just very tired." There's no way…

Kaiser was bolting for the guard, barking happily, and Revas loosed a cheerful howl. Could it really…?

"…Wha…?" He glanced out the window, stared for all of a minute, and promptly dashed out of the room, the book clattering to the floor. Not that I really noticed, as I was passing him within the next few seconds.

* * *

><p>When I reached the courtyard, I found that the guard was, in fact, Serenity. She was cooing at Kaiser and laughing at Revas's antics.<p>

I stared at her, trying to wrap my head around the fact that she was _here_. That she had _escaped_. I was still figuring it out when Alistair barreled past me to hug her, kiss her, and basically just reassure himself that she was actually here.

I went to sit on the fountain rimmed, absolutely drained. Revas separated from the heartwarming scene to sit at my feet. He seemed very content, probably glad that Kaiser was actually moving. Revas nodded a confirmation before lying down, relaxed for the first time in two days.

"Incredible…" Leliana sat beside me. Looking up, I found that the rest of the group was quickly running into the courtyard, all borderline shocked. They must have seen Alistair and I bolting for here. "How did she…?"

"No idea." I leaned over to pillow my head on her shoulder. "Haven't gotten there yet."

Alistair finally let Serenity go so she could greet the group. To my surprise, Morrigan was the next one to hug her (I thought she hated touching), scolding her half-heartedly about surrendering. Zevran kissed her cheek, spouting flattery and praise in equal measure. Oghren hung back, supposedly disappointed he wouldn't storm the fort, but his grin and very easy grab for the alcohol betrayed his feelings. Sten also stayed back, but nodded once in acknowledgement with a small smile. Wynne was the one who removed her from the group, insisting on a full check up.

When Serenity passed by me, I shot up to hug her. "Idiot noble, worrying everyone like that."

"Remind me to tell you how easy it was," she answered, hugging me back. "I think Andraste gave me a little mercy."

"More like she gifted it to the ones in the Fort," Leliana clarified with a dark smile. "They live another day."

With that, all of us went back inside the estate for another round of 'By the Maker! How did you…?' from Arl Eamon and Anora.

* * *

><p>I was prepared to burst out of my room. Arl Eamon had said he needed to talk to me about something.<p>

But I caught sight of myself in the mirror and stopped. It was the first time I'd seen myself clearly since before my disastrous wedding.

The girl in the mirror looked very different from the girl back then. This girl had a pale red tattoo (winged blade) down the right side of her face, complimenting her odd red eyes. The adorable freckles had disappeared, blending into an even tan. A ruby jewel (that matched Alim's) winked in her right ear and a matching gold and ruby earring (gift from Zevran) dangled from the left. A black and red wolf ran down her left arm to three parallel scars. Her hair (long, trailing down the back) was in a braid, threaded with a red ribbon (at Leliana's insistence).

She wore her armor like a second skin and looked very comfortable with the daggers and knives.

I liked the girl in the mirror. She looked like someone who could take care of herself. She looked like an adult.

She looked like the Dark Wolf of Denerim, Fen'falon of the Dalish. She looked like a Grey Warden, warrior of Arthalan.

I smiled at her and made my way to Arl Eamon's study. When I arrived, I found Anora was also there. Well, there went _my_ good mood.

"Yes?" I growled, sending a glare Anora's way.

She returned it icily. No, we did not get along. "Must we go to her?" she asked Eamon. "Why not Serenity?"

"Serenity has her _own_ things to take care of," Arl Eamon answered. "The least of which is getting checked up. She was in _Fort Drakon_, if you'll recall." He shrugged. "Besides, the trouble that you very conveniently forgot until now has to do with her home."

I stilled. "Sorry, I think I heard wrong," I said pleasantly. "Did you just say something was troubling _my_ Alienage? The place where I grew up and have friends and family in?"

The look on Arl Eamon's face was priceless. "I'm getting the distinct feeling that telling you is both the best and worst decision I've made in a very long while."

Time to find Zevran and Leliana. I want to kill these interlopers painfully and quickly.

* * *

><p>As I waited for my fellow rogues to get ready, I found myself wandering into the little study with the chessboard. It looked different.<p>

The white pieces were in the same place, but only the black king had not moved. The black queen was off the board, hiding behind the white queen that represented Serenity. The black knight had moved to just in front of its king.

The black bishop had not only been removed, but a knife had been driven into it. The pieces littered the newly cracked table. Who did this? Serenity?

"Agrona?" someone called. I whirled to see a smiling noblewoman dressed in a dark blue, silver embroidered dress with a silver belt and a lone, yet matching, blue glove on her left hand. Her jewelry looked familiar…

Actually, after a couple of blinks, I realized that I knew her. "Holy… Serenity?"

She laughed. "Do I look that bad?"

"No, you just finally look like what I imagine when I think 'noble'!" I scrutinized her. "Where did that dress come from?"

"Eamon had it commissioned soon after I arrived. The measurements were taken while you were out in the market and dealing with Marjolaine." Wait, how did she know about that? Did Leliana tell her? "I can't greet and mingle among the nobles without a proper wardrobe. Especially since my armor has probably been melted down by this point." Shame, I liked the silvery-blue armor and I couldn't imagine her in any other. …Wow, we've been in the same armor for almost a year.

"Are you up for it?" I asked, concerned. "I mean, you just escaped a high-security facility."

"Yes, well…" She coughed, embarrassed about something. "I escaped yesterday, actually."

…What? "And you didn't come straight here, why?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I don't have a sense of direction."

"You got lost on your way back?" You have got to be kidding me.

"A little?"

Maker above! "You are never, _ever_ going off on your own again."

"Alistair said the same thing when I told him." She laughed. "So, Sten is my 'official' bodyguard when I go out this afternoon and Oghren will be my bodyguard when I go out this evening. Kaiser is, of course, my unofficial for both times."

"So, you're going out _now_?" I glanced at the chessboard again. There was still a whole line of black pawns and only one white pawn.

"Yes," she answered. "Bryland will be picking me up within the hour to meet with some nobles he's been talking with and I'll later be a guest at a party hosted by a newer Arl named Leonhardt." She grinned. "I hope I'm not rusty at making them dance."

"What about Anora?" Serenity didn't answer, merely sighed and leaned against the wall. So, I decided to be a little more specific, "Is she going to help us?"

"She will only if I support her bid to remain queen in the Landsmeet and if I show mercy to Loghain."

"Absolutely not!" I snapped, furious. Power-hungry… if she really wants the throne, she needs to prove herself worthy of it, by _not_ trying to bribe her way on it!

"Her support will be needed," Serenity calmly explained. "Loghain must fall. That is priority."

My anger focused on her. "You would give the throne to _her_ to just-!"

"Agrona." Her dark smile doused my anger instantly. "Trust me?"

"This is going to be a wild ride, isn't it?" I asked rhetorically. "Like you had on that High Dragon?"

Though she laughed, her dark grin did not fade. "I shall have far more control than I did then."

"I almost feel sorry for the nobles."

"And I feel absolute pity for the ones harming your Alienage," she retorted. I wasn't surprised she already knew where I was heading. "You are an absolute terror."

"A fiercely loyal terror," I corrected with a grin.

She tapped my dangling earring. "To try and end this on a light note, where did these come from?"

"That one I got from Zevran, actually. The stud was in my pack. Mom acquired the set when I was younger and I gave one to a friend named Alim, when the templars took him to the Tower. Leliana and Morrigan pierced my ears two nights, as a way of keeping me occupied." So that I didn't just storm the Fort. "Hey, mine sort of match yours."

"Silver and sapphire to your gold and ruby," she replied. "And mine are both dangling."

"I didn't say it was a perfect match." I grinned. "Anyway, I'm going to go check if Zevran and Leliana are ready."

"I passed them on the way here," she told me helpfully. "They were heading to the courtyard."

"Thanks!" A last exchange of grins, and I was running down the hall.

This is where I say that I am really glad this extra boost of speed also came with the ability to near-immediately stop. Because, otherwise, I would have run face first into the shield Alistair was carrying down the hall.

"Agrona!" he yelped. "What's going on?"

"Running to catch up with Zevran and Leliana. There's unrest in the Alienage."

"That's your home, right?" I nodded. "I hope it's fixable."

"Same here." I pointed at the shield. "That's new." I was used to him carrying the Shield of Highever, a simple silver shield with laurel leaves painted on it. This shield, however, only had the silver in common with the old one. This one had a blue border and a grey griffon rearing as its insignia. I've seen that particular symbol before. Where?

"It's Duncan's shield," he answered. "Riordan found it while checking the Warden Vault and thought to give it to me." Riordan? Oh, right. The Warden who had been imprisoned and was now staying with us. "The Shield of Highever has served me well, but I think it's time to let it rest." He shrugged, looking a little sad. "A shame. It's been with me since Ostagar, but I'd feel worse if it breaks."

I don't know what it was about that statement, but it made me make a split-second decision that I hoped the others would forgive me for. "Come with me."

"Huh?" I kind of like surprising him. He reminded me of a confused puppy.

"Come with me to the Alienage. I want you to see firsthand where I grew up." I want him to see what his brother never got, but hoped, to see.

"Let me get my armor and sword," he replied.

And that was the end of the matter.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

So, was anyone else a little disappointed that the other companions didn't seem to care that managed to escape Fort Drakon on your own? I've, sort of, corrected that here.

This is, or should be, the first time Agrona has described herself since the very first chapter. I really wanted to show just how much she's changed, especially physically.

Chessboard makes a reappearance here. Helps show how things have changed in the first few days of the quest.

Chapter name references both Agrona and Serenity, the queen pieces still in play

Next chapter: Serenity with the nobles


	40. Chapter 38 Dragon Queen Moves

**Denerim – Dragon Queen Moves**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are they not wanting Cailan again?" Fergus asked as I made last minute preparations. Papa, of course, represented Highever in the Landsmeet, but he made it no secret that he would one day drop the work on either Fergus or me. As a result, we always attended.<em>

"_Young, tendency to put his foot in his mouth, comes off as an overconfident fool," I listed off absently, trying to decide between two necklaces. Maybe I shouldn't wear one at all, though. Hmm, now there's a thought._

"_You'd think they'd _want_ him on the throne, seeing as how harmless he appears," Fergus grumbled._

"_Though the records are lost, King Arland is still remembered," I reminded. "He too seemed harmless and led one of the most brutal regimes in our history."_

"_No one takes the effort to realize he acts the fool so more people are willing to approach him!" Fergus ranted. He must be annoyed, if he chanced the servants overhearing that so soon to the Landsmeet proper._

"_It's why we're in this mess anyway. They doubt Cailan's ability and push someone more visibly competent, never mind that Papa doesn't want the throne." I felt annoyance slipping through as well as I threw the necklaces back into the box. No jewelry today. "No matter. Let them doubt. It'll make it that much easier to make them dance."_

_Fergus smirked. "No one will steal the throne of Fereldan again. Not while the Couslands live."_

_Mother called down the hall for us. Time to go._

"_Off to the pit?" I suggested, flouncing out the door._

_Fergus laughed. "Let's watch the tune rip the apart and Dad salvage their dignity."_

* * *

><p>It was very odd, looking into a mirror.<p>

The noble there had her short hair (no, not really short anymore; past the shoulders) tied back with a simple, but ancient, ornament. She was wearing silver and sapphire earrings and a thin chain with a dwarf-made ring (and Irminric's, must give to Alfstanna). A silver belt fastened around the waist held Duncan's dagger and a blue glove adorned the left hand only. The right wrist bore an Antivan poison-bead bracelet.

Her dress was long-sleeved and floor-length, blue velvet with silver embroidery on the edges. Matching slippers adorned her feet.

She had a faint scar on her neck and other, much smaller, ones peeked out from the hems. Her skin was noticeably darker compared to most nobles.

But I liked the noble in the mirror. I was proud that noble was me.

The noble in the mirror didn't look like a doll-pawn. No, she looked like a queen.

"Kadan, the man is here."

"Thank you, Sten." I smiled at the noble before striding out with my head held high.

What tune will best suit the Landsmeet this time, I wonder? Bryland, I hope you'll give me the answer.

* * *

><p>"Bryland!" I greeted warmly as I left the estate. Kaiser trotted next to me, not letting me anywhere out of his sight. "I'm so sorry to only now accept the invitation."<p>

"Well, things have been very busy, it seems." Despite the warmness, there was a tightness to his smile.

"You look pained," I murmured. "What happened?"

"Your fellow Warden confirmed for me that Lothering fell, due to my foolishness." His eyes hardened. "It's not a good feeling, knowing you failed because of misinformation."

Well, this might be even easier than I expected.

"Maker…!" I was surprised to see him afraid of something behind me. "What is that?"

I turned to see Sten had exited the Estate. Odd, it hadn't occurred to me in a very long while that he was actually frightening. Especially with the dented dwarven armor and blue-steel greatsword. "This is Sten of the Beresaad, the vanguard of the Qunari," I answered, smiling in amusement. "I hope you will forgive me for keeping a bodyguard?"

"Um… certainly… I…" He was still staring at Sten. "Dear Maker, where did you find him?"

"Playing I-spy with himself in a cage."

* * *

><p>When we walked into the tavern, Bryland immediately led me over to a lounging area. Bann Alfstanna was already seated, calmly drinking and waiting. She looked up and smiled at me. "Bryland, Teyrna Cousland," she greeted.<p>

"Please, call me Serenity," I insisted as I sat down next to her. Kaiser laid down on my feet and Sten took up a position behind the couch. "Forgive me, but…" I made myself look a little smaller, meeker. "But I would like to believe Fergus is still alive for the moment."

"Oh! Of course!" she immediately placated, signaling a waitress to bring me something to drink. "Do forgive me, please."

"Don't fret. I promise, it's fine." I smiled warmly and reached up to unclasp my necklace to remove Irminric's ring. "Here. Before I forget."

"This is…?" She took the ring and only just muffled a yelp. "This is my brother's! He'd no sooner part with it than he would with his own hand!"

"He gave it to me when I infiltrated Arling Estate," I told her. "He refused to leave the cell, so I'm afraid I left him there. I'm sorry; I should have tried harder."

"My brother is more stubborn than I am. I'd be surprised if you convinced him." She gripped the ring tightly. "Oh, if only Howe was still alive to answer for this. I shall remain content with the fact he died painfully." I wonder what's been spread about that…

"I was told by my daughter that gloves were not in fashion, Serenity," Bryland suddenly said as a waitress came near to drop off drinks and food, obviously trying to make sure spies didn't tell what we were truly talking about. A shame I couldn't actually enjoy the free meal, but I had promised Eamon to not drink or eat anything that wasn't prepared at the Estate.

"Yes, but I try and be practical," I answered lightly, resisting the urge to tell him just what I thought of his spoiled brat of a daughter.

Alfstanna had no such qualms. "Habren is going to be the ruin of your good name, Bryland."

"I've been trying to figure out what to do, but I just can't come up with a solution," he sighed, leaning back.

"Have Agrona meet her," I suggested sweetly. "It will at least be entertaining."

Alfstanna winced. "A harsh punishment. She's very good at saying exactly what she's thinking." Ah, they had a confrontation. Well, I'm sure, whatever it was, it needed to be said. Perhaps more tactfully, but needed.

I shrugged and, to return to the original question, pulled off the glove to reveal my heavily scarred palm. They both winced. "I find it easier to grip things when it's covered," I explained. I'm also less likely to do stupid things like block a dagger and get it cut if it's covered. I glanced at the scar on my right hand, thin and almost bitter.

Possibly the only lingering reminder of Jarvia and her casteless carta.

"How did you obtain such a scar, Serenity?" Bryland asked softly, drawing me from my thoughts.

"Lighting the beacon at Ostagar," I answered. I made sure my voice was _just_ loud enough to be heard through the room. "Far more difficult than expected as we found no traces of the soldiers Loghain claimed were there. We ended up having to fight our way up, only to discover an Ogre had beaten us there. An ogre is the ridiculously large darkspawn with horns," I explained at their confused looks, gleefully noting that all the nobles were now staring in shock. "I snatched a piece of burning wood to ward it off and light the beacon. Unfortunately, I had lost my gauntlets to a magic attack earlier and well…" I shrugged, looking at the scar and remembering the bite of the fire. I wonder if old warriors did that, look at their scars and recall how they obtained them. "It's a miracle I did not lose the hand." Though, Flemeth had said only we three had a chance to save Fereldan, so perhaps it was not as much of a miracle as we once thought.

"So, the beacon was truly lit," someone said, sitting down beside Bryland. Sighard of Dragon's Peak signaled a confused waitress to bring his plate and drink to his new location. "Sorry for appearing so suddenly, but I'm _trying_ to be civil and I simply cannot be with Ceorlic." His eyes darkened. "Ceorlic keeps defending Loghain and I will not tolerate that."

Bryland and Alfstanna exchanged confused looks. I, however, knew exactly why he was so bitter.

"Did Oswyn make it to you, Sighard?" I asked. I already knew the answer, of course, as Riordan had told me he helped Oswyn limp there, but it was nice to double check and show that there was more than one important prisoner down there.

"He did. I have you to thank for that, I'm told." Sighard smiled sadly. "His legs… I'm having to send for Circle mages."

That bad? I should have had Wynne help him. "I'm so sorry."

"You did more than I could expect." He actually chuckled. "After all, how could I expect anything? I thought he was at a friend's."

"So, your son was in the dungeons like my brother?" Alfstanna asked incredulously. "How many others were down there?"

"Many," I answered simply. "Very many."

"Kadan," Sten whispered. "Someone approaches. He is armored and armed."

Careful not to betray my concern, I turned to see that person approaching. It took me a while to realize I knew him. "Wulff? Arl Wulff of the West Hills?"

He nodded at me. "Pardon me, Bryland, Sighard, and Alfstanna, but I heard Teyrna Cousland was here and I wished to ask her something before I retired to my estate." He looked so tired and bitter. The Arl in my memories was laughing and joking. Maker! He even teased Maric at Fergus's wedding!

"Serenity," I corrected. "Please, call me Serenity."

"Ah, you share your father's mannerisms, it seems." I made to scoot over, to give him room to sit, but he waved it off. "I merely wanted to ask a question, Serenity."

"I hope I have the answer, then."

He crossed his arms and I noticed that quite a few of the other nobles were watching him. "What do you think the true threat to Fereldan is?"

"Other than Loghain's hallucinations of an Orlesian invasion?" I replied instantly. …I think I've been spending too much time with Agrona.

Yet he actually chuckled, looking a little like the Arl I remembered. "Yes, other than that."

"The Blight, of course. The South is lost. Lothering has fallen and Ostagar has turned into a corpse-strewn ruin."

"'Lost' is putting mildly. Even the crows grow ill from the smell of carrion." He nodded once, pleased by something. "I'm glad to see that _someone_ has kept their keen sight." With that, he left the Tavern.

As the other nobles mumbling and argued, I murmured absently, "He seemed bitter."

"West Hills fell to the Blight," Bryland answered softly. "He lost his two sons during it. One was killed out right and the other contracted the Taint. It… I'm told it wasn't pretty." I shuddered, remembering Tamlen. As if I needed more reason to stop this Blight.

As I didn't want to continue on that topic, I was very happy when Sten told me I had another visitor, a young child.

"Excuse me." I looked over to see an adorable little boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes near me, smiling shyly. "You're the Lady Cousland, yes?"

"I am." I smiled warmly, hoping to ease him out of his shyness. I didn't recognize him, but, as he looked a little younger than Oren, that didn't surprise me. This was probably his first Landsmeet.

"And you're friends with the elf warden, right? The one with the black hair and red eyes?"

"Her name is Agrona," I told him, wondering how he would know her.

"Will… will you tell her I said 'thank you', please?" He ducked his head down, still shy. He giggled, though, when Kaiser lifted up just enough to lick his cheek. "For saving me and getting the bad man, I mean."

Ah, that'll explain it. I wonder what else Agrona had been doing while I was busy? "Of course. If you'd like, I'll try to arrange a meeting, later."

"Really?" He finally looked me in the eye as he smiled brightly. "Wow! You're really nice!" He bowed clumsily. "Thank you, Lady." Another flash of a smile and he dashed back to a noble who looked very worried. I vaguely recognized him as an Arl, but a new one, so I couldn't quite place his name. Judging by the fact that the little boy looked almost exactly like the Arl, I guessed that they were father and son.

The father took his son's hand and caught my eye. Then, right in front of everyone, he bowed to me. The low bow of respect, the bow that one gives to a sovereign. He exited before I got a chance to get up and talk to him.

"That's Arl Leonhardt, who's hosting the party tonight," Alfstanna told me helpfully. "He's only been officially an Arl for a year and it was an unexpected succession."

"So that's why I did not recognize him immediately." Deciding to make a point to talk to him later, I faced the others again. "Who was the little boy?"

"His son, Ladius," Sighard answered. "He's a year younger than… he's five years old." I had been right about the age, then.

"That bow will stir some gossip, though," Bryland murmured. "Leonhardt is young, but well respected. If not for the fact he recently ascended, he would have been in Ostagar." He shrugged. "Fergus knows him better than you, Serenity. Leonhardt was a general in the army before becoming Arl." And Fergus knew almost every general. Unfortunately, I tended to turn a deaf ear to his ramblings dealing with the army. "It seems you won him over."

Or, more accurately, Agrona did. Still, it was intriguing. If he was respected, then it meant another powerful pawn had joined our side.

"Serenity, there is something I'm curious about," Alfstanna said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "There are rumors that you were in Fort Drakon as a prisoner."

"Fort Drakon!" Bryland was furious. "Has Loghain accused _another_ Cousland of being traitor?"

"To him, I probably am. After all, I killed Howe," I admitted easily, to their shock. "I promise; I had more than personal motives as a reason."

"Hold on, Serenity," Sighard said, shock fading to incredulity as he leaned forward. "_You_ are the one who killed Howe?" I nodded. "The one who dealt the final blow?" I nodded again. "Through his head?" I nodded a third time. "Maker's mercy, Serenity! Just how strong are you?"

…Oh, right. I cracked the floor. "Um… well…" I ducked my head sheepishly.

Alfstanna laughed, amused. "I hope you weren't attached to the sword. The blade was imbedded so deeply into the floor that they had to break the sword to retrieve the corpse." Well, there goes the idea of retrieving it…

The Taint roared in anger over the body's successful retrieval. Luckily, a chocked noise behind me helped me keep control myself. I looked back to see the noise had been Sten stifling laughter. After playfully glaring at him, I returned my attention back to the other nobles and shrugged. "The ritual for the Grey Wardens has many affects," was the only answer I gave.

"To try and bring the topic to more… debatable matters," Bryland began hesitantly. "You had more than personal motives?"

"Howe had kidnapped Anora," I told them. They made the appropriate sounds of surprise. "The only reason I was there was to save her."

"Why not tell Ser Cauthrien that?" Sighard asked. "She would have let you go instantly."

"And risk Anora being returned to Loghain?" I widened my eyes in mock-horror. "He has proven to be more than a little mad. I dare not risk it." And Anora had refused to speak up for herself.

The looks the three nobles exchanged told me I hit a nerve. Perfect. "Serenity, I know it will be hard," Bryland began. "But we all know Howe killed your family. But we only know _his_ story."

"None of us can believe Bryce would turn traitor," Sighard said softly. "Please, if you can…"

I took a deep breath and slowly, haltingly, unraveled the biggest part of Howe's lie. "He had told Father that his soldiers had been delayed by rain. Fergus was sent ahead, with the majority of our own soldiers, while Father chose to wait with Howe, so they could ride out together. They joked it would be like the Rebellion again. But… but when night came, he… he…" I looked down, clenching my fists, acting like I was hiding tears. But, surprisingly, I really wasn't. The Gauntlet had done two things, then. It showed me the truth and it helped me come to terms.

That didn't stop the others from believing I was holding back tears, though. Alfstanna immediately pulled me into a comforting hug. "You poor dear. Of all the despicable tricks Howe could have pulled…"

"He had to pull the same trick the chevaliers used on Bryce's own family," Bryland said bitterly. "Damn him. The only thing to mourn about that man is that he did not die sooner! The boy I knew died at the White River and I should have warned Bryce more."

"The past is the past and we cannot change it," Sighard declared softly. "Besides, he made a huge mistake, not making sure there was a body for Fergus and Serenity. He was a Teyrn in name only."

In name only… that was the biggest challenge of all this.

As the ones doing battle, Loghain and I essentially forfeit our rights to vote, thus denying the vote of Teyrn in the Landsmeet. The votes that have, in every single Landsmeet prior, had been the deciding factor.

As some other nobles cautiously wandered over to greet and talk to me, I could barely contain my grin.

At last, a Landsmeet where the tune is different. Good, I was afraid it would be the same dance as always.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Well, here's Serenity in her element, mostly. Like in the previous chapter, we get a description of how she looks, just as we did in Chapter 2b.

Chapter name, obviously, references Serenity. It comes from the fact that Serenity fought the High Dragon and drank its blood. And now the Taint roars and, when she allows it to run rampant, her eyes change. I thought it appropriate.

…I'm going to admit that the names 'Leonhardt' and 'Ladius' came from another game I'm playing, Record of Agarest War. If you like Japanese-style Strategy-RPGs, you will probably adore this game. If you don't… well, you probably won't. Just a warning, though. Morrigan's clothing is the "norm" there… and there are some that are even more revealing.

Next Chapter: Unrest in the Alienage.


	41. Chapter 39 Wolf Queen Moves

**Denerim – Wolf Queen Moves**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>I growled and cursed the fact that the man was twice my size and four times my weight. It meant I had to drag the stupid body to the Chantry.<em>

_I should have just left the bastard where I killed him, but _no_. My sense had to kick in and tell me to not leave him anywhere near the Alienage. After all, the shem wouldn't believe the death was justified, never mind that he had been planning of destroying my home._

_But I was almost done. Just a few more feet and I'd be at the convenient well near the Chantry. You could hide anything there and it wouldn't be found for weeks. It was a popular place to drop off bodies._

_After disposing of the corpse, I returned to the Alienage as quickly as I could, hoping to slip in, wash the blood off, and get to bed, with no one being the wiser._

_But Valendrian was waiting for me at the gates._

"_Why did you do it?" he asked quietly. Only he would never judge or condemn me. He would merely ask and give the best advice he could. So, all things consider, he wasn't the worst person to be ambushed by._

"_He was going to burn the Alienage," I finally answered._

_It was all he needed to know. "Oh, little wolf. I wish you wouldn't do so many dangerous things." He sighed. "No matter, go wash up. I think I recall telling you a late night story?"_

"_You're the best, Valendrian."_

* * *

><p>We entered the Alienage and I felt… I have no idea. It felt like home, yet it didn't at the same time.<p>

So, I had been right back in the Brecilian Forest. I'd never be completely at home here again. A shame as it was the only one I knew.

Though, now that I'm looking, it looked a lot more… disheveled. Yeah, let's go with that. I wonder what happened.

"What? What is…?" I turned to see Alistair looking around the Alienage in disbelief, studying every bit. Zevran and Leliana were a distance behind him, covering our backs. "This is where you lived?" he continued asking.

"Yep," I answered easily, watching Revas sniff around the immediate area and waiting for Zevran and Leliana to catch up and give the 'all clear'.

"But it's…" he trailed off, unable to find a word.

"It's fine," I tried to reassure. "This isn't even the worst of the Alienages."

He grew horrified. "'Fine'? Fine is passable. Passable isn't adequate when dealing with people's lives!"

I stared before smiling proudly at him. "Careful, I might hold you to that."

"If I ever become someone who knowingly allows things like this to occur, kill me." He looked so somber. "I'll even arrange for you to be paid for it."

I couldn't find a response to that, so it was very lucky that someone gently gripped my arm right then. I turned to see it was Tabitha, staring intently at me. "Hey, Tabitha! Miss me?" She smiled brilliantly and nodded. "Surprised to see me alive?" She shook her head. "Really?" Another nod. "Why is that?" This is where it got complicated. Tabitha still didn't speak after her family died, so she communicated through gestures. She tapped her chest with two fingers, signaling 'I'. She then tapped her chest with four fingers, signaling 'trust' or 'believe'. She then tapped my chest, signaling 'you'. So, either 'I trust you' or 'I believe you' or 'I believe in you'. Whatever she really meant, it made me smile. "Thanks."

"Who's this?" Alistair asked curiously.

"This is Tabitha," I introduced. Tabitha shyly smiled at him, but kept her distance. She still had a distrust of humans. "She's an old friend."

"A pleasure to meet you, Tabitha," he said warmly.

Tabitha nodded, and tugged my arm and pointed towards the tree. "Something going on?" She nodded. She then made the signals that said 'Shianni is there'. "My cousin causing trouble again?" She bit her lip and made the sign that said 'sort of'. "How does she 'sort of' make trouble?" That's when she made the sign that said 'too complicated for me to explain like this.' "I'm going to go find her. You get to a safe place; it might get messy here." She nodded, hugged me, gave Alistair another smile, and quickly disappeared into one of the back alleys.

Just as Zevran and Leliana walked up. "Who was that?" Leliana asked.

"A friend who told me to find my cousin," I answered before whistling for Revas. "Hey, find Shianni, boy?" He nodded and loped off. I followed him to the area Tabitha pointed out. The others trailed behind me, making comments about the decrepit state of the area.

* * *

><p>There were a bunch of elves congregated outside some building (one I swore had been abandoned months ago), all demanding something about a cure. It was all too muddled to really make sense of it.<p>

But I knew one voice anywhere. "Shianni!" I called. Many of the elves turned and stared at me, disbelief practically bleeding off them. I heard many of them whisper my name in shock.

Through the crowd came my red-haired cousin, looking like she was about to cry. "Agrona?" Her voice shook. "Agrona? Is it really…?"

I flashed a grin. "Everyone looks like they've seen a ghost!"

Shianni hesitantly walked forward until she was right in front of me. "You… you're real, right?"

"Last I checked."

She hesitantly touched my right cheek, the one with the vallaslin. "A facial tattoo? An arm one? Where did those scars…?" She looked like she was waking up from a dream. "Those are earrings? Is that a ribbon in your hair?" A helpful yip startled her into looking down at the amber-eyed wolf at my feet. "A _wolf_?"

"I've been traveling around," I explained gently. "It comes with the whole 'not being dead' thing."

That apparently convinced her that I was really and truly right in front of her. She enveloped me in a hug and squeezed tightly. "They told us all the Grey Wardens had died," she hurriedly explained. "Everyone thought… thought that you…" She pulled away to wipe away the tears that were escaping. "Valendrian even held a funeral! He could barely get the words out!" To try not just breaking down crying, she changed the subject. "So much has happened since your wedding, and here I am babbling." She finally smiled. "It's just so good to see you."

"Wedding?" Alistair suddenly asked from behind me. "I didn't know you were married."

"Betrothed and it didn't end well," I answered. "He died."

"Who are these people, Agrona?" Shianni asked warily, having just noticed my three friends. She eyed Alistair suspiciously, probably remembering Vaughan.

"Well, the one you're being the most suspicious of is actually the sweetest guy _ever_," I half-teased. "Meet Alistair."

Alistair helpfully smiled to put her at ease. "It's nice to meet you."

"The elf here is Zevran, an assassin from Antiva."

"Agrona, dear, are _all_ members of your family so attractive?" Zevran gave Shianni a courtly bow, winking as he straightened.

"He's flirtatious," I laughed, before gesturing at the last two-legged member of the group. "And this is Leliana, a former assassin from Orlais and a Chantry lay sister."

"It is wonderful to meet you," Leliana chirped with a wide smile.

"And my lovely wolf companion is Revas." He crooned softly, nuzzling Shianni's hand in greeting.

"Quite the variety, cousin," Shianni said, voice shaky again. I think it was from shock this time, though.

"This is only half the group. The other half includes two mages, a dwarf, a Qunari, and a human noble with a mabari." I grinned, before focusing on the matter at hand. "What's going on? Tabitha said it was too complicated for her to explain."

"There's some sort of sickness going around the Alienage, supposedly," Shianni explained, voice finally back to normal. "These people claim they're here to help us, but most of the people they help just disappear!"

"That's not true, Shianni," someone whispered. Mayra was her name; I knew her mostly as one of the few who didn't scold me for my stealing. "My sisters received protection and they're fine." Yeah, but were they even ill to begin with?

"What about your niece?" Shianni immediately retorted. "And my Uncle Cyrion? What about Valendrian?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, fear flooding me. "What about Dad and Valendrian?"

"Valendrian went into quarantine last week," Shianni answered. "Uncle Cyrion went in a few days ago. I swear, though, that the only 'illness' they had was due to sorrow!" Her eyes became teary again. "This place has seemed like a weird graveyard since… since your funeral." Really? I thought people like Elva would have been throwing a party or something.

However, that wasn't important. They have my dad and Valendrian. All bets are off.

"Revas, stay with Shianni," I ordered. He nodded, pressing into my cousin's leg. "Attack anyone who attacks first." With that, I marched past everyone, leading the way to the human who seemed to be in charge.

"Maker preserve us, woman!" the healer breathed when he saw me. "How have you gotten by, being so ill? You should have come to us days ago!"

Well, if that's not proof they're running a scam, then I don't know what is. I almost called them out on it, but the little voice in my head that had been conversing too long with Serenity told me to do things another way. I tugged Zevran forward and said, in the meekest voice I could, "I've been taking care of him, but…" Zevran helpfully faked a convincing cough. "Can you please…?"

"Get in; get in!" The healer opened the door and hurriedly ushered us inside. "Quickly, before it spreads."

I glanced over my shoulder to see Leliana and Alistair sneaking around back. "Thank you."

Zevran and I walked and the healer firmly closed the door.

The mages inside (and they _were_ mages; I could sense the magic around them) started fussing over us, trying to herd us to a room.

Zevran, after looking around, commenting, "For a hospice with quarantined people, it is remarkably empty."

"It is indeed." I smirked at the mages who were looking at us weirdly. "By the way, I've never been sick a day of my life."

…I should note this. After dealing so much with demons and abominations, it was almost _sad_ to fight actual mages.

Zevran and I had them dead on the ground before they even launched a spell. "That was _boring_," I whined, moving to try and retrieve some of my throwing knives. "Give me something more exciting!"

"Uh, amor? I think you might get your wish." I looked to see Zevran had wandered over to a desk and was reading something. "This is a demand for a certain number of men and woman."

Huh? I stopped my search to stare at him oddly. "Why would someone demand-?"

"What's going on in here?" the healer demanded as he slammed open the door, only to find his comrades dead and Zevran and I with bloody blades. "What is this? Who are you?"

"Agrona Tabris, my good little mage," I answered, casually strolling towards him and ignoring, for the moment, the odd note. "I am the Grey Warden." I brought one dagger in front of me and unsheathed another handful of knives. I thought I heard Zevran helpfully fetching the ones I already threw. "Now, I shall only ask this once. Where are the elves you put in the quarantine? There is no sign of them anywhere in this sham of a hospice."

"I… I…" the healer stammered as he stumbled backwards towards his frightened guards.

"We found some of them!" I heard Leliana cry. I briefly glanced up to see her running towards the group, a small group of elves behind her. "Alistair is waiting where the others are, but we have to hurry! These are Tevinter slavers!"

Slavers? There were slavers in Fereldan?

The demand for a certain number…!

My people were being _sold into slavery_!

Before the thought was even complete, I was across the courtyard and burying the dagger into the main healer's throat. I used that as a lever to swing myself into the air. High above everyone, I tossed the knives to kill the guards. When I landed, I called for my wolf. "Revas!" He appeared at my side with that unearthly howl that seemed to resonate in through the earth. "Good boy."

Zevran waltzed up to hand me the knives he salvaged. "Here you go, amor."

"My thanks." Nodding, I walked towards Leliana, sheathing the bloody blades.

A familiar call brought me out of my thoughts. "Agrona?" I turned to see Dad staring at me with wondrous hope. Soris was near him (where had he been?) with the same look. Not too far away were Shianni and Tabitha. Shianni was beaming at me and Tabitha was smiling proudly.

"Hold on!" I called back. "I'm going to free the rest and then we'll catch up on the past year, Dad!" I saw him smile, tears dripping down his face, and turn his attention to Shianni, Soris, and Tabitha.

Well, there's that. I promised. Now I'm even more motivated.

* * *

><p>I knew this warehouse. It had been abandoned for years. No one used it.<p>

Except now. Now, slavers were.

I walked in, daggers and knives already dripping the blood of those I slaughtered to get it.

I wasn't surprised when the other guards backed away slowly. I _was_ surprised, however, by the elf woman who stomped towards us, annoyed.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, stringing her well-made bow. "We were told there would be no interference from the authorities."

Told by _who_? "Do I look like the authorities?" I growled.

"You will regret this, you know." The woman smiled smugly and took a very haughty air. "We have been given dispensation to do our business here." She laughed. "You Fereldans talk a great deal about how wrong slavery is, but the smell of gold always overcomes such ideals."

I either want to gut the person who did this or watch Serenity do it. Both will be very, _very_ entertaining.

"You can't just take people from their homes and… and _sell_ them!" Leliana snapped. "It's despicable!"

The woman rolled her eyes and completely ignored Leliana. "I'm here to stop your slaughter."

"A silly girl like you? Really?" I laughed brightly, mockingly. "Please. Why don't you run along and play? I have real threats to attend to."

Her eyes flashed and she leveled an arrow at me. "I'm going to enjoy making you pay for-!"

I was behind her in an instant, caressing her with my dagger's blade. "Pay for what, dear?" I whispered into her ear.

"For…" She was trembling. "For the men."

"So, we have something in common. Your people are worth your life, just as mine are worth mine." I sighed mournfully. "A shame, but if you had stepped down, you would have lived."

"You… what… what _are_ you?"

...Good question, actually. "A Warden?" I slammed the dagger in and viciously ripped it out as she fell to the ground.

I looked up at the others, who were staring at me, and raised an eyebrow. "So, who wonders about this mysterious permission giver?"

"If it's Loghain, he's ruined," Alistair said with wide eyes. "The Landsmeet would never stand for it."

"Provided we find the proof," Zevran reminded grimly. "We have to have it. Our word won't be enough."

Revas trotted past me, intent on something. "What is it, boy?" I asked. He yipped and kept going down the hall. Shrugging, I followed him, knowing he had sensed something I didn't.

* * *

><p>Revas led us to a wide-open area where there were guards, a mage, and… <em>and my people!<em>

"Ah, I was wondering when you would appear," the mage said. He must have been the leader, then. "I am Caladrius."

"That's nice," I said insincerely. "Any preference for how you die?"

"Patience," he ordered. "I've an offer for you."

I rolled my eyes and glanced back at the others. "This should be good."

"Sarcasm is beneath us both, my dear Agrona."

…What? "How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"Loghain talks often of the three Wardens," Caladrius explained, casually walking around the room. It reminded me of Vaughan and _his_ 'offer'. "It surpasses even gold as a popular topic. Besides…" He gestured at the elves. "The name seem to hit a sore point to them and hurting slaves are easier to control."

"There are three of us," I pointed out, silently begging Revas to keep an eye on me. He obeyed with a nod and a growl. "How did you know it was _me_?"

"I was under the impression that Lady Cousland and Lord Theirin were human." He shrugged. "Process of elimination, truly."

"Well, excuse me for not being… human…" I registered something he said. "Lord Theirin?"

"Well, yes." He seemed baffled by my focus. "The bastard child of King Maric, half-brother of King Cailan. Alistair, yes? Loghain mentions him quite often. Sometimes, it's even favorably." I glanced back at Alistair who looked like a confused puppy again.

"Wasn't expecting that." Zevran said what we were thinking. "I thought he'd do his best to discredit Alistair, not talk about him to slavers."

"That being said, who in Fereldan would believe the word of slavers?" Leliana asked bitterly.

"I do," I whispered. "Honor among thieves." Zevran actually chuckled at that.

"Now then," Caladrius continued, unaware of the group conversation. "This deal-"

"I'm not interested in dealing with slavers," I declared. "So, who _does_ have a preference for how this man dies?"

"So, we do this the hard way?" Caladrius actually sighed. "I do so hate violence."

"Too bad for you then." I grinned wickedly. "I _revel_ in it."

This time, I didn't go straight for the mage. I wanted him to be terrified. I went after his guards first, brought the stupid ones who fought down one by one, leaving the ones who had the sense to stay back.

Of course, that almost killed me. Literally.

If it wasn't for the fact that Alistair managed to use some templar trick to dispel that fire spell, I'd be ash.

"Say, Agrona," he commented lightly. "Do us all a favor and think a little during a fight?"

I flushed bright red. "Um... sure?"

"Thank you." He grinned slightly. "You're getting showy."

"Showy?" Was I...? I was. Why else would I be leaping around?

"Yeah, it's actually scary." He lightly hit me on the head. "We're all terrified you're going to get hit."

He left then and I found myself lost in thought.

I think... I think I like this speed boost a little too much. It's addicting.

...It's _addicting_. Oh, great, was that a side effect? The constant use? Or was that just me liking the fact that I scared people too much? If it was the latter, then I was no better than the shem I hated...

I sat out of the battle after that point and watched everyone fight. Zevran and Leliana worked together to take care of the guards. Alistair used his templar abilities to deal with Caladrius. I...

...I no longer fought _with_ everyone. I had...

I became arrogant. Probably annoying too.

So lost I was in thought that I only realized the battle was nearly won when Caladrius desperately shouted, "let's work out a deal!"

"A different one than before?" I asked, softly, sheathing my daggers. I wanted to hear this. Revas, white fur speckled with bright red blood, appeared next to me. He too was curious.

He nodded vigorously. "Very much so."

"Then, talk."

"I'll give you the potential slaves, the money we have, and the papers Loghain gave us, granting us permission."

The papers… that would be the proof we needed. Still, this was a lot. "What do you want in exchange?"

"You and my life."

Confusion filled me. "Me?"

He nodded. "Yes. You see, my lord Danarius has been looking for a strong elf to replace one who escaped a couple of years ago. You, little elf, are certainly a strong elf."

Strong elf. Yes, I was a strong elf. I had spent so much of my life being weak. I learned weapons and stole, but those were so... so indirect. I had always wanted to fight my oppressors directly. I had always wanted to be the strong one.

...But, have I been going too far?

"So, in exchange for me, and your life, you'll let everyone go, give us all the money, and hand over the papers?" He nodded again. "Do those things first. I've no reason to trust you."

He nodded again and motioned to the few guards still alive. "Let the prisoners free!"

"Agrona!" I heard quite a few people yell over the clanging of opening cages.

I ignored them. "The money? Papers?"

"Here." He tossed a money-bag and a wrapped stack of papers in the general direction of the group, far away from him. "There. Now…"

I bent to take the papers and bag. "Revas. Kill."

My wolf obeyed instantly, leaping to tear Caladrius to shreds.

Those few guards who remained, almost wisely, ran like mad.

I turned back to everyone and grinned. "Well, who thinks we made it out on top there?" I laughed when literally everyone raised their hands.

"Little wolf…" Valendrian appeared in front of me, thinner and older than I remembered, but looking at me with pride. "Where did you learn guile?"

"A fellow Warden specializes in it," I answered. "She's rubbed off on me." And I think I've rubbed off on her.

"And the wolf?"

"Brecilian forest." I grinned. "I like the Dalish, by the way."

He shook his head and pulled me into a hug. "Thank the Maker, you're alive. I trust you will stay a night?"

"Sure?"

"Excellent. You shall tell the stories this night, about your journey."

"Yes, sir."

Traveling around the country, slaughtering anything that blocks my path, and arranging alliances, yet I _still_ automatically do what Valendrian says.

Old habits die very hard, apparently.

* * *

><p>There was so much noise when we returned to the Alienage proper. Everyone was talking at once, demanding answers and tearfully welcoming the few who had been spared with open arms.<p>

Valendrian quickly ascended to one of the platforms (the one I had my wedding on, I distantly remembered) and motioned for our group to follow him up.

"While there is much to mourn, there is also much to celebrate," Valendrian said, voice easily heard over the growing crowd. He gently pushed me forward. "Everyone! Agrona has returned, alive and well, and she has saved our home! Surely, that is a cause for celebration?"

"I wouldn't mind celebrating Howe's death," I commented in the sudden silence. "I didn't get a chance to when Serenity Cousland killed him a few days back."

"Someone find the ales!" I heard a few cry.

I laughed and took another step forward. Revas sat beside me and helped me survey the crowd.

I knew all these people. I had grown up with them. I had stolen for them. Some I disliked. Others, I admired and respected.

But I knew, right then and there, that I would _never _be able to live here again. I would never return to the Alienage life. But I would visit, and visit often.

"Perhaps I should introduce the ones who helped me?" I patted my wolf. "This is Revas, my wolf. I promise, he's sweet." I nodded at Zevran and Leliana who moved forward, Zevran with a wink and Leliana with a wave. "The elf is Zevran of the Antivan Crows and the woman is Leliana, an Orlesian bard." I reached back and dragged Alistair forward. Please, let my instincts be right. "The last member is Alistair Theirin, currently of the Wardens." Everyone stilled, surprised that the _heir_ had come to help the 'lesser elves'.

"Maker, help us," someone muttered. I recognized the voice as Elva's. "A shem who cares."

"Human," I corrected tartly. That startled everyone even more; I had been one of the ones who insisted on using the word 'shem' for years. "_Human_. Don't degrade my dear friend, practically my brother, with such a derogatory word."

Elva scoffed. "Someone has gotten a little big for her-"

"Agrona personally saved the Circle Tower from a pride abomination, the strongest of the hierarchy, and the Dalish from werewolves, long lost to legend," Alistair interrupted. "She helped save Redcliffe from a demon infestation and, most importantly, saved all of you from slavers. She is the best and brightest of the Wardens. Treat her with respect."

I smiled warmly at him, blushing from the praise, before returning my attention back to the crowd. "Another reason to celebrate is a good-luck party," I said quietly. "In two days time, my companions… my _friends_ and I will attend the Landsmeet, to overthrow Loghain as Regent. Please, listen to the reasons why and believe them to not be lies. Loghain betrayed us at Ostagar, left us to die trying to save our home, and blamed my order, the Grey Wardens, for the horrific defeat. But almost every single Grey Warden that could be mustered in time was down there on that battlefield, dying while Loghain marched away. Only _two_ were not there for they were ensuring the beacon was lit, nearly dying to complete that one important duty, and Loghain left us anyway. I will repeat this. That beacon was _lit_! Everyone on the battlefield saw it; I saw it. Yet Loghain ignored this signal, ignored his orders, ignored his duty, and ignored we who were dying!" I wonder what this feeling was. It was similar to anger, but it wasn't violent. "Only three Wardens survived that slaughter and we have spent these past few months desperately gathering allies to combat the Blight that is slowly devouring Fereldan, piece by piece. Throughout this scramble, though, we have had to deal with one thing: Loghain's accusations! We have had to hide and evade his soldiers and bounty hunters to continue seeking help. And what does he do during this? He brings Civil War to a threatened country and causes the deaths of _more_ good soldiers, people with families and friends left grieving, people who could instead be battling the Blight that taints us! And yes, no matter what Loghain insists, this is a Blight. I have seen the Archdemon in the Deep Roads and know that he will stop at nothing to obliterate us." Okay, I only saw through visions, but I think those are good enough proof! "We Grey Wardens know the true threat. While we have battled the ever-growing darkspawn army, doing everything we can to keep them from attacking more villages, he has been using your money and your soldiers to defend us from an imaginary threat! _He_, the so called Hero, is destroying the very country he once saved! But now…" I took a deep breath, vaguely aware that I was almost shouting. "_Now_, we shall challenge this usurper. _Now_, we will challenge the other threat to Fereldan's safety. And once we are done with him, we will turn our great army against the darkspawn horde and break it into pieces. We will march against the Archdemon and show it why no one messes with Fereldan. For this is the duty of the Wardens and this is what we sacrifice everything for." All three, no four, of us. "I promise, here and now, that we _will_ win. I know not what it will cost, but this Blight _will_ be defeated. We _will_ destroy this Archdemon and prove to the world that Fereldan is stronger than _any_ other country." I stopped, suddenly really embarrassed. "So, um… perhaps you all could wish us a little luck?"

And the Alienage erupted into cheers.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Well, here it is. Unrest in the Alienage. I changed it so that you could save both Cyrion (City Elf dad) and Valendrian because it never made sense why you couldn't save both. Also brought in a reference to Dragon Age II. ^^

Tabitha was last mentioned in chapter 9, I believe. The Lothering chapter. Elva was mentioned in one of the backstory scenes, but she's the elf who rats you out if you don't step forward when the Guards come in the City Elf Origin. I figured the two just didn't get along. At all.

Chapter name, probably obvious, references Agrona and her affinity to wolves

Next chapter: The last chapter preparing for the Landsmeet from Serenity's POV.  
>We are two chapters away from the Landsmeet proper.<p> 


	42. Chapter 40 Endgame

**Denerim – Endgame**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>Every year, it happened. <em>

_Every year, near the anniversary of Maric's death, Cailan, Anora, and Loghain would lock up everything in the palace and come visit Highever._

_And, every year, on the third day of the visit, Loghain and I played chess in the backroom where he and Maric would always play, the room where I first learned how._

_And, every year, Loghain won._

"_Checkmate," Loghain said quietly. There was more than a little shock in his voice._

"_Darn!" I pouted. "I almost had you!"_

"_You did," he agreed readily enough. "Maker, that was close. I almost didn't see that."_

"_And then I would have won!" I sighed, but was resolute. "Next time. Next time we meet in a battle of wits, _I_ will be the one to declare checkmate!"_

"_I looked forward to it, Serenity," he laughed. "I look forward to it."_

* * *

><p>"This party is real different from the ones back at Orzammar," Oghren suddenly said.<p>

I smiled down at him. "Not enough to drink?"

He laughed. "Well, that too. But these people aren't even arguing, much less the duels that normally get called."

"Only Teyrns and their relatives can call duels," I answered. He was right, though. This group was surprisingly well behaved. Quite the myriad as well, I noted as I scanned the crowd. In fact, I'm almost certain that some of these people have never once talked to each other. Stranger and stranger.

"I'm going t'get another glass," Oghren informed me. "Don't go where I can't see you."

"I'm not planning on moving, Oghren," I reassured. "The second I get up is the second I'm going to get asked for dances again."

"Yeah, don't do that." Oghren sighed. "That was a mess to sort out."

I laughed. "Off with you, before they realize the scary dwarf that could crush them is leaving for a bit."

He grinned and wandered off, careful to move so that he could keep an eye on my area.

For someone who has never guarded someone before, Oghren was doing a _splendid_ job.

"Is it safe to talk to you, Lady Cousland?" I looked up to see the host, Arl Leonhardt, standing near me, holding two glasses of champagne.

"Certainly," I answered, smiling warmly. "But please, I prefer 'Serenity', Leonhardt."

"Leo," he corrected, sitting down next to me and handing me one of the glasses. "It's less of a mouthful. Also, I hope you don't mind juice; I don't handle alcohol well."

I giggled. "I dislike the taste, so yes, juice is perfect." I shook my head. "Oghren cannot understand how I could dislike it."

"Well, he's slowly going through that cache that's been gathering dust." Leo grinned. "Are you well? You seem tired."

"I've had a few interesting days," I replied. "So, tiredness is understandable. I probably will stay inside tomorrow."

"You should do that anyway, as the Landsmeet meets the day after and there are quite a few who would rather you conveniently disappear." He took a sip of his drink and nodded to the crowd. "Of course, everyone here has their personal guards keeping an eye on those who might have the courage."

"Oh?" That's surprising.

"You must forgive me, but I've been looking at this whole thing like a battlefield." He shrugged. "One of the things you do before a major confrontation is gather your allies."

"That's what we Wardens have done," I told him. "Truly, all we're missing are Fereldan's troops." …Now that I think about it, there's probably a very large pile of reports that's been gathering dust. Oops. I'll have to look at that later.

"Well, everyone in this room are those who have already decided they will side with you in the Landsmeet, barring something truly unexpected." …No wonder Fergus befriended him. He's _smart_. "I've made my leanings known for quite some time. In fact, I've probably told them too often, too loudly." He smiled wryly. "It led to some interesting interactions with Howe."

"I'm sure," I laughed as I quickly did a headcount. This was nearly a third of the Landsmeet right here.

"Based on what I could hear, I believe a sixth are guaranteed to side with Loghain. Some will because of fear and distrust, not necessarily of the same people, and others will because they keep their ears shut. The remainder is neutral, waiting for the strongest to prove themselves worthy," Leo said, almost as if he could read my mind. "You'll have to win those, I'm afraid. What I can help with, I will, but I do not know how much that will be."

"What is something you can confirm directly?" I asked immediately. "Something with your son?" Ladius was currently wandering about the room, asking random people the cutest questions. His mother, Lady Fyuria, was trying to herd him to bed and failing because all the nobles were cooing over her son. She kept sending Leo exasperated looks, almost identical to the ones Oriana would send Fergus. I suppose that, as Oren had taken after Fergus, Ladius took after Leo.

"As I told you, Howe and I had a dislike of one another," he began. "This is compounded with… well, I was… am friends with Fergus and we talked of our sons. Ladius is only a year younger, so when I heard that… what happened, I kept him inside at all times, terrified. However, he's entirely too rambunctious and I don't know where on Thedas he got it from." The grin told me he knew _exactly_ where and it was his fault. "He snuck out and ran into Captain Chase who took his straight to Howe. My son was being held as a hostage and I was desperately trying to figure out a way to get him out. That's when I remembered Fergus telling me about a Crow contact. I hired them to save my son and kill Chase. Two days later, my son is safely returned to me and I'm told the distraction that they needed was orchestrated by the Warden Agrona Tabris." He shrugged. "It solidified my stance."

I warmed with pride at my best friend's actions. "So, Howe is known to have kidnapped nobility, using some as hostages and torturing the others." Howe was Loghain's right hand. This should help cast some doubt.

"I'm assuming you seek to discredit him?" Leo asked.

"I seek to bring to light the crimes of he and his people," I corrected.

"Which involves discrediting him."

"My way sounds fancier."

We shared a laugh. "It's like a chessboard," he suddenly said. "Take the king and the game ends."

I grinned darkly. "Precisely and we have reached the endgame sequence."

* * *

><p>I trust Agrona implicitly. She has good instincts and knows how to handle herself. That didn't stop me from being worried when Oghren and I returned from the party to find they had still not come back.<p>

Growling, I forced myself to return my attention to the chessboard. The Landsmeet was tomorrow and I had to have everything as planned as possible.

There was now a single row of white pawns staring down the black pawns. I could easily imagine the white pawns glaring at the whimpering black pawns. There had been quite a few interesting exchanges at the Tavern, not to mention the complaints at the party itself.

As for our pieces? Well, they had moved. And, because Morrigan and Wynne got so tired of keeping track of which piece was who, they all had names.

The Crow Bishop, the Bard bishop, the Untried King (Morrigan had wanted Idiot King, but Wynne overruled her), and the Wolf Queen were all targeting pawns, prepared to wipe out the row. The Witch Knight (though, I think Wynne actually called it something else that sounded similar) and the Wise Knight (Morrigan truly said something else, but it _could_ have this meaning) were guarding them and planning crafty and elusive moves to combat the Too-loyal Knight (the two thought of many things for Cauthrien). The Stoic Rook and Berserk Rook (they had briefly considered 'Drunk', but then decided it was too comical) were protecting the Dragon Queen (the only title the two agreed on immediately) who held the Traitor King (Wynne refused to call him anything else) in check.

On the surface, we appeared to be winning. But Loghain still had his pawns and knight. It wasn't impossible to obtain victory with just those few pieces, but it would be hard.

"Lady Serenity?" I looked up to see Erlina in the doorway. "The others have returned."

I shot up and nearly knocked over the table. Unfortunately, I _did_ jar the pieces off their squares. "Ah!"

"I can remember how it's set up, milady," Erlina said, rushing over. "You go greet them."

"My thanks!" I smiled warmly before dashing down the hall. Dignity be damned, I've been worried!

* * *

><p>Right outside the room, I stumbled over Kaiser and Revas playing in the doorway. "Bad boys. You could hurt someone." They whined pitifully. "Go play outside." They obeyed instantly. Well, Kaiser must have taught Revas when to not play around with <em>me<em>.

With that out of the way, I walked into the main room and greeted the small group with bright smile. Though Alistair returned it warmly, the others three didn't. They were too busy wincing and squinted.

"We waited up," I told them. "But you all didn't return. Is everything all right?"

"Remember how I told you the Alienage likes celebrating?" Agrona asked. When I nodded, she continued, "Yeah, that's what happened." She winced again. "My head hurts."

"I think Wynne has some hangover remedies on hand, for the just in case scenario." I will not laugh. I will show sympathy and compassion to those who had the misfortune to drink too much.

"Maker, I love that woman." Agrona finally did smile then. "Where is she?"

"Back room." I pointed down the hall. "I'm sure someone has already told her that you need the help."

The three rogues merely nodded and slowly made their way.

As soon as they were gone, Alistair grabbed me in a kiss. "Remind me that one of the first things I'll have to do is make sure the Alienage has proper buildings and the like?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered with a laugh. "I'll remind you every day."

His entire face lit up. "Excellent."

"Why aren't you suffering from the Morning-After-Illness?" I asked curiously.

"Because I can't hold my alcohol, know it, and thus took a sip for every bottle they drank. All three are amusing drunks, by the way." He grinned. "So, what are you plans today?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Continue preparing for the Landsmeet, take a look at those missives that are backing up…" I looked down shyly. "Perhaps attempt to make up for going after Howe?"

He grinned. "I like that last one. Can I help with that?"

"Perhaps, if you answer a question for me?"

"Sure."

"Out of we three Wardens, who would you say is the best fighter?"

Alistair looked at me confusedly but didn't ask why, merely thought for a long while. "I'd say Agrona, especially when she thinks."

When she thinks? "Thank you."

"When do you explain 'why'?" He grinned. "You always end up doing so."

"The Landsmeet."

* * *

><p>I stared at the missive from Orzammar, trying to wrap my head around it. While I was in direct contact with Bhelen, I figured (correctly) that he would only send me half the story. So, I contacted Kardol and asked for other sources. He gladly complied and now I had the more complete story.<p>

But I almost wished I hadn't asked.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair and cursing my lack of foresight. I had thoroughly underestimated the violence of Orzammar's politics.

I had expected Bhelen to kill Harrowmount. It made perfect sense to remove the direct threat immediately. My logic was to go from there and gradually win over the other potential threats, through concessions and good ruling.

Bhelen had, apparently, decided to just slaughter the entire house. Only a handful escaped the initial strike.

I will never understand dwarves and their politics and I hate that my ignorance and desperation to just get things over with had cost so many their lives. But there was nothing I could do, except end this Blight I sacrificed them for.

I sighed again, put the missive away, and decided to leave the Orzammar reports behind for now and focus on the Dalish.

Keeper Lanaya had the confirmation from three other Dalish clans for warriors and supplies, four more who will definitely send supplies and are seeing if they can send warriors, and two more who can only send supplies, to their grief. I, however, was more than grateful, as it is far more than I was expecting…

…Wait, the Keepers were going to fight as well?

I quickly found the most recent missive from the Circle of Magi and scanned through it. According to it, what mages that could be spared at this moment had already been sent to either Redcliffe or Soldier's Peak with a templar guard. They were under orders to do whatever we told them. How long has it been since templars and mages worked together instead of against each other?

And they were going to be fighting alongside the Dalish Keepers.

…If we all survive this, this is will have _many_ interesting consequences.

"Serenity?" I turned in my chair to see Agrona in the doorway. She was no longer wincing and squinting, so I assume the remedy worked well. "What are you doing?"

"I decided to actually start reading those missives from our allies that have been piling up in our distraction," I answered, waving her in.

Instead of finding a chair to sit in, she just plopped down of the floor beside Revas and Kaiser, who had decided to take a nap in the study we had accosted. "Missives?"

"Reports, mostly. Just how many soldiers, how much supplies, and how soon they can all move." I smiled. "I thought I'd summarize them."

"Oh, okay." She set about petting Revas and Kaiser as I returned to my reading. "Hey, Serenity?"

"Yes?" Returning to the Orzammar missives. Ah, Kardol had officially gotten permission to fight on the surface. Good, that'll give us even _more_ soldiers.

"There's this elf girl named Amethyne. She lives in the Alienage here."

"Oh?" And these particular soldiers would have quite a bit of experience in fighting the darkspawn. Ah, it's so nice to work with veterans.

"Her mother is apparently a lady-in-waiting for some Bann's wife."

"Very interesting." So, when we combine the estimated number of dwarves, Legion, and Redcliffe troops…! Andrase, guide me, that's almost equal to the army at Ostagar! Now, what were the estimates for the Dalish and Mages/Templars again?

"The mother and lady were last seen going to Highever, not long before it fell."

I froze before twisting to look at her. "What was the mother's name?"

"Iona."

I winced. "Iona served Lady Landra. They were guests when…"

"I figured," she replied dully, curling up against Revas. He woke up just long enough to lick her ear reassuringly. "I was just kind of hoping I was wrong."

I bit my lip, thinking. "Hey, do you… would it be an insult if I fostered her, or hired her, or something like that?" She lost her mother because of someone's grievance to _my_ family. I… I need to at least try and make sure she's looked after, yes?

"Let's get through the Blight and then talk it over with Valendrian," Agrona suggested.

"Then, that's another thing I have on my list of 'things I am going to do when all of this is over'."

"You have a list?" She looked intrigued by that. "What else is on it?"

"Liberating Highever, piece back together Fereldan, try and keep you out of trouble…"

"Marry Alistair?" she teased.

I flushed. "That… that is his choice. If he wants, I mean… wait, what am I saying?"

She laughed. "If he asks about your ring size, should I tell him?"

"How do you even know it?" I demanded.

"Got bored." She was still laughing.

"Why not talk to Zevran? I'm sure he would have obliged you."

"Yeah, but that would have led to a private duel." The laughter faded to a grin. "Seriously, though, if he asks, can I tell?"

"Do whatever you want," I told her, trying to salvage some dignity. I decided the best way to do that was to change the subject. "There are a few rumors flying about today."

She immediately became wary. "Oh?"

"Some about Alistair being a 'good sort', others about how we are serving the law and the just." I grinned. "I'm most curious about a rallying cry centered on the Grey Wardens that seems to have originated from the Alienage."

She immediately flushed. "I got a little carried away?"

"You said I was complaining?" My grin widened. "That probably made quite a few of the neutrals lean to our side."

Her eyes lit up. "So…?"

"I can't say I know how the Landsmeet will flow, but I promise you this." I smiled darkly. "This will end in our victory. I know exactly how. The only question is how to get to that point."

"Okay." There was silence for a long while before Agrona broke it. "Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"Am… I'm still a childish brat, aren't I?"

…_Huh?_ "Agrona, I have never thought you a brat."

"Childish then."

I gave her a look. "I recall thinking that way back at Ostagar. I do not recall thinking it since."

She looked unconvinced. "In the Alienage… actually, really, in all of my fights lately, I've been showing off so much. It's terrifying to fight someone who can move faster than you can even blink. I knew that; I played that up. It almost got me killed. Thank the Maker that it was a mage and Alistair's a former templar. Otherwise, I'd be a pretty little pile of ash." She slumped. "And it got me thinking. I'm still a child."

"No, you're just fire and you haven't figured out how to keep from burning yourself out," I immediately responded. She gave me a confused look, so I tried to elaborate. "You're a very passionate person. That's something often associated with fire. Fire does many things. It can frighten and kill or warm and comfort. The difference is in how it is used and its feel can change very quickly." I shrugged. "You burn bright."

"And I'm not used to that, so I show off." She looked very contemplative. "But the showy fires burn out the fastest, don't they?"

"That's what I was always taught." I smiled. "You should work on being a calm fire, one that burns steadily."

"Okay." She was embarrassed, but relieved. "So, if I'm fire, what does that make you?"

"I suppose ice?" I shrugged. "I don't fit it very well anymore, but I used to be very cold." I half-smiled. "If you weren't family or close friend, I saw you as nothing more than a piece." And even that was debatable. "Okay, I'll admit; I still think that way. But I… I think I gained a conscience as I feel really bad now when I do it. I blame you."

"Sure, sure, blame the elf!" She laughed and stood up. "Okay. Though I'd prefer continuing to chat, I've got to hand these papers over to Arl Eamon and see if they're real."

"What papers?" I asked curiously.

"Proof that Loghain was collaborating with the Tevinter Slave Trade." I went cold at the words. Her eyes flashed. "Half the Alienage is gone."

…This is Fereldan. We pride ourselves on freedom and independence. How _dare_ Loghain…?

The Taint stirred, growling and preparing to roar. It subsided as I squashed all my anger into a tightly packed ball and locked it away. I couldn't use it now; I needed it for later. "I shan't keep you then. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morn."

She did just that and I returned to my summarizing. I'd have to light a candle soon; it's already getting dark.

"Lady Serenity?" Erlina called.

"Yes?" I held back the urge to sigh. I swear, if this is Anora trying to get me into another situation where I have to promise something, I am going to-!

"This message arrived for you," she said softly, quietly moving to hand it to me. "I think it's urgent."

"Oh?" I took the note and read it. And read it again. And repeated the action three times more. The message remained unchanged, and I knew this writing almost as well as I knew my own. "Do me a huge favor, Erlina?"

"Certainly, milady."

"I need a cloak and someone to cover for me for an hour or so."

"Consider it done, milady." She curtseyed and dashed off to do as I asked.

I read the note one more time and smirked.

The Landsmeet was _mine_.

* * *

><p>I'm not normally one to just stand in front of a mirror, admiring my reflection at every angle I could twist. But I am a woman and I reserve the right to do so at least once. My mirror-button just happened to be very nice armor and weapons.<p>

Wade had outdone himself, completely.

The new armor looked similar to my old one, but was a deep red-black. Or, it was supposed to be, but it kept shimmering as I moved. It made sense, though. After all, it wasn't silverite, but dragon-scale.

Duncan's dagger was on my belt and a new greatsword was hooked onto my back. Silver blade with white runes etched onto the surface and capped with an intricate gold hilt, it was Wade's pride and joy, forged from dragon's bone, dragon's egg, and diamond itself. He called it 'Vigilance'; I called it a masterpiece.

After one final check, I left my room and headed towards Agrona's. The plan was for we Wardens to meet together and then join the others. After all, it was the Wardens on the centerboard and we had to make a good impression. The two queens and the king had to be prepared for anything.

I found Agrona standing in front of her mirror just as I had previously. "Hello?"

"Hey!" She smiled, twisting to check out her armor from another angle. "This from Wade?"

"Yes, you, Alistair, and I each received a set." Her armor was a little lighter than mine, as befitting her fighting style, and some left over dragon blood had been added during the forge to color the armor a bright, crimson-red. "Dragon scale, which is why it shifts color so much."

"I was wondering." She tugged her leather gloves on, having opted for no gauntlets. "But, there's something about these things that make my teeth buzz. Some spell?"

"Runes." I leaned against the door as she began fastening on her knives and dagger. "The Rune of Valiance, to be more specific, crafted from dragon blood. It's not the only thing, though. There's a reason why I told everyone to send their weapons and armor out early this morning." I grinned. "You remember the dwarves I saved back at Lothering?"

"Vaguely?"

"Well, they made their way here and the boy is a natural at enchanting. Guess who got every bit of armor and weaponry our group is planning on using enchanted with the _highest caliber_ runes for absolutely free?" She almost dropped her knives in surprise. "Told you it was worth saving them."

"What was worth what?" I leaned back to see Alistair walk up. His armor was even heavier than mine and Wade, once he learned who that particular set was for, had mixed in gold to give it a unique hue. Maric's sword was buckled to his waist and a shield that was not Highever's was on his back.

"Whose shield is that?" I asked him. "I know you told me you retired my family's, but you forgot to tell me what replaced it."

"Duncan's." He smiled. "I get to honor both my fathers in one easy package."

"I'm honoring my mother," Agrona cut in, strapping a new dagger to her waist. "She called it her 'fang'."

"And passed it to her 'little wolf'?" Alistair teased.

"Her Dark Wolf," Agrona correctly absently, double checking the fastenings for her armor and sheathes.

Dark Wolf? "So, _you're_ the famous thief?" I shook my head. "I should have guessed when I heard all the targets were supporters of Loghain." And when the person was dubbed a 'wolf'? That shows up a ridiculous amount of times around her.

"Yeah, yeah," she dismissed, reaching for a sword I had not seen.

"Agrona, what's that?"

"My other fang, my Starfang," she answered, unsheathing it slightly so I could see the blade itself. Silver blade with red runes and capped with a silver hilt, it looked incredibly similar to Maric's sword. "Levi's brother is a smith and he found this special ore while cleaning the area around the Keep. He forged me a blade and sent it here; it arrived very early this morning, right around the time the servants were collecting all the weapons and armor." So, by sheer luck, it had been enchanted too. Good, I didn't want to delay anymore than I had to.

"So, are we ready?" Alistair asked. "The others are waiting in the main room."

Agrona bucked Starfang and nodded. "Let's shake up the nobles."

When we left her room, Kaiser and Revas (shiningly clean as Wynne had given them a good scrub last night) fell in step with us, as if they had practiced. Knowing Kaiser, they probably did.

* * *

><p>"Grey Wardens looking good," Leliana sang when we entered the main room. "Very nice!"<p>

"_Everyone_ looking good," Agrona breathed, looking around with wide eyes. "How did we pay for all this? Seriously…"

"We've been stealing the darkspawn's allowances for a year," Alistair cracked. "It adds up."

"We're also borrowing some money from the Redcliffe, Rainsfere, Warden, and Highever vaults," I added with a laugh. "That being said, most of this came from the supplies our allies sent."

"Thus, we are the best looking, and armed, force in Denerim," Zevran commented from the doorway with a grin.

"With the best sodding ale!" Oghren added, downing what looked to be his fifth glass.

The supplies had arrived late last night, after my unexpected meeting. Everyone chose new armor and weapons from them.

From the dwarves came heavy armor and two-handed weapons, both a specialty of theirs. Strength and defense, just like the Stone that birthed them. Sten and Oghren had claimed a set of armor from this set of supplies. While Sten had refused a new weapon (Asala was all he needed), Oghren had picked up a wicked looking axe, crafted specifically for battling darkspawn.

The Dalish had gifted us with the exact opposite type of weapons and armor. Longswords and daggers, bows and arrows, they even sent some of their famous Dalish armor. Zevran and Leliana had chosen their armor from this selection. Leliana picked up one of their finely made bows and Zevran had discarded his old set of sword and dagger for new ones.

The Circle had sent Wynne new robes (Darker red with lighter gold) and a new staff, but specifically crafted to increase her spellpower. They even sent a set for Morrigan, but she refused to change out of her custom outfit. Her staff, however, she gladly exchanged for one found in the Warden Vault. A bladed staff, crafted by Kirkwall's finest smiths, it allowed her to become more involved in the combat.

This small little group was better armed than many full-fledged armies.

And it was time to show it off.

* * *

><p>We made it to the palace with no trouble. We even made it to the hallway in front of the chamber without trouble.<p>

So, of course, right outside our destination is where we encountered resistance.

Cauthrien unhooked her greatsword and glared at us. I bit back a sigh and was about to figure out some way to persuade her. I didn't want to fight her. If anything, I wanted to know why she left me everything important.

But before I could say anything, Alistair put a hand on my shoulder. "Serenity, she wants to fight." He looked so much like Maric right then, even more that Cailan ever did. "I'll oblige."

"An accident when she was younger left her with a weakened stamina," I murmured. "She is fast because she can only fight a short while."

"Templars are taught defensive fighting." He smiled and stepped forward, unhooking his shield and unsheathing his sword. "I'll be fine."

"I know." And just to show my faith, I made sure everyone stayed back to watch the duel.

…It was pretty, actually. Cauthrien would continuously try to end the battle in one or two hits, her movements choppy because of desperation. Alistair blocked every single blow easily, but did not try to break her defenses. Not yet, for he, unlike Cailan, unlike Agrona, unlike me, was patient. We three... we preferred to end the battle fast, to terrify our enemies.

He didn't care about being threatening; I think he truly preferred an opponent to defeat herself.

Soon, Cauthrien was panting heavily and swinging wildly. Only her desperate loyalty kept her going; I could tell that easily.

I believe Alistair realized that as well as _that_ was when he broke her guard with a single stroke to the neck. For the first time, Cauthrien lost to someone other than Loghain.

She collapsed, coughing and panting… and crying. She was crying.

"Cauthrien," I called softly. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

"I owe him so much," she whispered tearfully. "I owe him everything."

"Then don't you owe him the chance to not betray everything?" Alistair asked, sheathing his weapon and shield. The tone was harsh, but the words were gentle. He hated Loghain, but knew others did not share his sentiment.

It was exactly what Cauthrien needed to hear.

"Please," Cauthrien pleaded. "Save him."

"I will do what I can." And I promised nothing more.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

*****If Agrona's talk about almost dying because of Caladrius and Alistair saving her does not make sense and/or does not match what you remember from the previous chapter, then you probably read the VERY rough draft I accidentally posted instead of the actual chapter! Please refer back to it.*****

Nice little set up chapter. I wonder who's going to correctly guess about the note?

Don't you just love it when a character you name for ease of recognition, plan for them to be a one or two shot character, and they just keep on talking? Yeah, that's Leonhardt. I like him and his little family. Fyuria is the name of one of Leo's three love interests in Record of Agarest (where I stole the names of both him and his son) and she's my fav of the three.

Tried to have Alistair show off a little. Not sure how well I did. ^^; The focus on my Wardens makes it so that the others don't have quite as much depth as they do in the game, I think. I'm thinking of doing a sidestory thing with some of their POVs. Opinions?

Chapter name references… well, the "endgame". Generally marked by the loss of queens, from what I understand, it is basically the beginning of the end for a game, hence the name. A victor and a loser will soon appear.

Next chapter: Landsmeet with Agrona


	43. Chapter 41 Checkmate

**Denerim – Checkmate**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>The coronation for King Cailan was very quiet. Probably because King Maric's death was so sudden, so mysterious. Disappeared at sea, with not even a body.<em>

"_I wonder if the new king will treat the elves any better," Shianni said wistfully. She, Soris, and I were sitting on the rooftops above the parades and celebrations. It was the only safe place for an elf to watch._

"_Probably not," Soris replied, pessimistically._

"_I hate it when you're so right." Shianni sighed. "Maybe if the elves had a choice about who became king…?"_

_I scoffed. "The day they let an elf choose a king is the day the Chantry lets the mages run around unsupervised. Now quiet. The King's about to make a speech."_

* * *

><p>I'll tell you one thing about entering that huge room. Walking in front of everyone, aware of how intimidated and in control we looked, was the best feeling ever.<p>

Loghain and Arl Eamon were in the middle of a debate, so they didn't notice us right away. But everyone else had and quieted instantly. They were staring at us with awe, fear, and respect. We _commanded_ all three.

It was even more heady than the fear of an enemy who just realized how screwed over they were.

"Loghain, for shame," Serenity scolded sweetly, alerting the final two nobles of our presence. I wonder what she was responding to? That's what I get for not paying attention. Serenity signaled the rest of us to stop as she continued walking to the center of the room, where everyone could easily see her. Kaiser, loyally, ignored the silent order and remained on her heels. "That's no way to talk of a prince."

"And are we certain this Alistair is truly Maric's son?" Loghain asked, facing her. "A hidden bastard is most convenient."

"Very strange, as I know for a fact that you, yourself, have called Alistair 'Maric's son," Serenity replied, startling Loghain. "You've even compared him favorably to his father." She shrugged and pulled out a piece of paper from her pack. "No matter. Grand Cleric, if you would come down here for a moment? I would like a neutral party's opinion on something."

A woman in high-quality Chantry robes descended from the second floor, only her eyes betraying confusion. "Yes, Lady Cousland?"

"If you could identify the writer of this?" She handed the piece of people over.

The Grand Cleric took it with confusion, but whatever Serenity wanted her to see, she saw instantly. "Why, this is King Cailan's handwriting! I'm sure of it; he wrote many letters to me and the head templar over the past few years." Oh, this is getting good.

"Thank you." Serenity smiled. "Now, is there anything in the letter that pertains to Loghain's accusation?"

"Well, it's mentioned quite a few times that this is a letter to his brother, Alistair," the Grand Cleric answered, handing the letter back to Serenity. The nobles started whispering, surprised. "I'm curious as to where you found this letter, though. The date is shortly before…"

"Ostagar is where I found it." Serenity's smile faded and her eyes turned glassy. "Shortly before we arrived in Denerim, Alistair and I, along with Senior Enchanter Wynne, returned to Ostagar upon learning Cailan had something he wished to entrust to the Wardens." Didn't Morrigan… oh. Right. Morrigan is an apostate. I keep forgetting that. "Among the things was this letter and Maric's sword, gifted to Alistair."

"You returned to Ostagar?" the Grand Cleric asked, surprised. "What did you see there? What was it like?"

"Worse than the stories of the Void," Serenity whispered, her voice small, meek. _Weak_. Everyone in the room grew sympathetic; even _Loghain_ had to check the urge to walk up and comfort her. "There were bodies everywhere. Darkspawn, human, mabari, all strewn about like broken dolls. Above the bridge, they pinned Cailan to a board, like some _trophy_." She spat out the last word, fighting back tears. "This was just the camp, mind. The actual battlefield was even worse." She locked eyes with Loghain, looking like she was about to burst out crying. "The Taint prevented the dead from rotting, so we could still see their disbelieving expressions."

"There was no choice," Loghain quickly defended. "The King-"

"As painful as it is to say this, forget about Cailan for a moment. There were soldiers you could have saved, even if he had already perished. You wouldn't have had to travel far. Just a token charge, enough to startle the darkspawn, would have been all that was needed to prevent the slaughter. But you abandoned them, Loghain." She took a shuddering breath, still looking like she was about to cry. "Innocent soldiers, innocent lives. They just wanted to protect their home. Did you not long for the same thirty years ago? Were you not just like them, once?"

"I had to save my own men from the Wardens' betrayal!" he snapped, obviously unnerved. She hit a sore spot.

"Then tell me!" she demanded. "Why is the only missing Warden corpse is Duncan's? And before you _dare_ try and defile his good name, we know for a fact he died." Unless one could somehow survive a decapitation. "But, tell me, why is it that the bodies of the Wardens were found closest to the darkspawn? An odd direction to run, towards the enemy, if you were trying to escape."

"Perhaps they had second thoughts at the very end, who is to say?" Loghain shrugged. "It's more than what I expected from an _Orlesian_." Would you stop with the Orlesians? It's old. "But, do tell _me_, Serenity. How will the Orlesians take our hard-won nation from us? Will they deign to send their troops or will they simply issue their commands through a puppet king?" He glared. "Tell me, what is the current price for Fereldan honor?"

"I do hope, Loghain, that your idiotic belief that I, a Cousland, have sold the honor and ideals of my country for Orlesian gold is not based on my aunt's marriage to an Orlesian," Serenity replied in her calmest voice, tears slowly fading. "After all, my uncle Matthias had wanted freedom to be returned to the Fereldans. Not to mention that his very violent death, as well as those of my aunt, Serena, and my four-year-old cousin, Julian, was caused by _your_ victories because Meghren was certain he had helped you." She shook her head, as if to dispel some image. Truth be told, though, I think she was just letting the words sink in. "Regardless, I thought the Blight was the true threat, not Orlais. Did I become confused upon seeing the Archdemon in the Deep Roads?"

"No, you didn't," one of the nobles above said. I looked and was surprised to recognize Bann Alfstanna. Well, thank you, ma'am. "There are enough refuges in my bannorn now to make that abundantly clear."

"The South has fallen," another said. He was on the other side, grey hair tied back, and his tiredness warred with anger. "Will you let darkspawn take the whole country for fear of Orlais?"

"The Blight is indeed real, Wulff," Loghain conceded. "But do we really need Wardens to fight it?" Why in the Void do you think they'd let so many take this sacrifice if they couldn't, you idiot? "They failed spectacularly against the darkspawn at Ostagar, after all."

"If you had been on the field, Loghain, you would have seen how many there were," Serenity commented pointedly. "The Blight ends with the death of the Archdemon, not with the death of darkspawn, as _anyone_ who has read the history books would know. Only Grey Wardens can kill the Archdemon for we hold the ability to interfere with its healing ability." …Wait, how did she know that?

I'd question her later, because it threw Loghain for a loop. It took him at least a minute to reply. "That is madness!"

"We live in a world where a person can call down fire from the sky and ice from the air," Serenity countered. "We live in a world where the very creatures we hate and fight actually hate us just as much, for it is only by stealing _our_ females that they can reproduce." …Did she just reference the Broodmother _here_? "Loghain, you really must attend to reality." She crossed her arms and deftly changed the subject. "What _is_ madness, though, is what you allowed Howe to do. Kidnapping and torture had become his favorite pastimes and some of his victims were very high ranking."

"If there are those who doubt the kidnapping, feel free to come speak to me." I didn't know this noble. Blonde haired and brown eyed, he held himself with a certain dignity. "Luckily, Lady-Warden Agrona saved my son before more could be done to him." Oh! The little boy! From the Crow assignments!

"And those who doubt the torture, come visit _my_ poor son," the noble next to him cried with eyes of sorrowful anger. "The things done to him… I had to contact the Circle for a chance to heal him!" He motioned a woman to come forward, and I gaped as I realized it was Solana Amell.

She smiled slightly at me before addressing the room. "There are few things that can be done to a man so long tortured. I am a Spirit Healer, good nobles, and among the best of them, yet my only hope in healing his legs might just lie in _re-breaking_ the bones."

"Then, there is the more mental trauma," another familiar voice said, stepping into view. Alim was a wonderful sight for sore eyes. "I am a Force Mage, who specializes in manipulating energy and gravity. I was called in to help restrain the poor boy, so that healing _could_ be done. He will not let anyone touch him for fear of returning to that miserable cesspool."

Loghain looked highly disturbed. "Howe was responsible for himself. He will answer to the Maker for his crimes, as we all do. But he has already been sent to his judgment, has he not, Serenity?" He focused back on her. "You were the one who murdered him, drove the sword clean through his skull. Any wrongs he committed should have been brought before the seneschal. You know the law even better than I, so you surely must have known this." He almost sounded disappointed in her. "There is no justice in butchering a man in his own home."

"Ignoring the fact that Howe took a page from Meghren's book and did that _exact thing_, to my own father, mother, sister-by-marriage, and six-year-old nephew…" She paused for effect. There were a lot of outraged muffles. "Why is it that you sent a _blood mage_ to poison Arl Eamon in his own home?"

"I assure you, Serenity, that if I were going to send someone to kill anyone, it would be one of my own soldiers." Loghain seemed nervous, though. "I would not trust an apostate, much less a blood mage."

"Is that so?" Bann Alfstanna spoke up again, with a look that said 'caught you', complete with a smirk. "My brother tells a very different tale. Thanks to Serenity, we found him locked up in Howe's dungeons and _he_ says you snatched a blood mage from Chantry justice. Coincidence?"

"Teyrn Loghain! How dare you!" The Grand Cleric shouted, outright glaring at Loghain. The glare intensified when he turned to face her. "Interference in a templar's sacred duties is an offense against the Maker!" …Did we just get the Chantry on our side? Damn, Loghain, I think you're in trouble.

"Whatever I have done, I will answer for later," Loghain said softly, facing Serenity again. "At the moment, I wish to know what has happened to my daughter."

"What's happened?" Serenity sounded confused. "I was under the impression Howe had imprisoned her and she feared asking for your help."

"You took my daughter, our _queen_, by force," he accused. "What arts have you employed to keep her? Does she even live?"

"I am not _you_, Loghain," Serenity declared with icy eyes. "I do not abandon friends. I do not abandon the child of someone I respected."

"Indeed, Serenity answered my cry for help with incredible haste," Anora added, walking into the room to the surprise of everyone. She moved to behind her father to address the nobles, forcing him to turn from Serenity again. "Ladies and Lords, please, listen to me. This man is no longer the lord we know; he is no longer the Hero of the River Dane." She shook her head, carefully avoiding her father's hurting eyes. "He turned his troops aside and refused to protect your king, my _husband_, as he fought bravely against the darkspawn."

"Have the Wardens poisoned even your mind, Anora?" Loghain asked sadly. "I have told all my reasons. I could not save Cailan. I tried, but I had to protect my men, too."

"Yes, yes, we have all heard that justification. You have many justifications on hand for anything thrown at you, each weaker than the last." There was something really odd about Serenity right then. She's always one to be calm in a situation, but… but this time, she seemed _too_ calm. It was like ice in the middle of flames. "So, tell me, what justification do you have for selling the Alienage elves into slavery, _Liberator of Fereldan_?"

Everyone froze. What little color Loghain had drained from his face.

And there was Serenity, too calm, walking forward so that she was merely inches from Loghain. That's when I noticed they were technically the same height. Technically, because Loghain was shrinking in fear and Serenity was tall and confident and cold. "Well?" she prompted in that deceptively calm voice, eyes of burning ice. "I'm waiting. Or would you prefer to hear my guess first?" She somehow became even colder. "You sold them for money, to try and replenish the gold being wasted on your delusions and pride." She smirked. "So, Loghain, just what _is_ the current price of Fereldan honor?"

I almost clapped. I wasn't the only one.

I didn't even see how he recovered. I snapped back into reality while he was giving some epic speech. A speech full of wisdom, courage, and power, one meant to encourage even the most wary soldier into a frenzy.

So, I will _never_ forget the look on his face, and the feeling I had, when the first thing heard afterwards was "Waking Sea stands with the Grey Wardens!"

* * *

><p>About an hour later, I was in shock.<p>

I mean; I know Serenity said we'd win, and I trusted her.

But… but this was the hero versus the outsiders! I didn't expect it to be this easy!

The murmurings and arguments of the nobles grew louder and louder as more votes were cast. As more and more chose between Loghain and the Wardens, it looked like a brawl was going to happen.

Then, a bright, clear voice broke through the cacophony. "Highever stands with the Grey Wardens." Everyone froze and turned to the speaker, who was striding purposely into the Chamber, absently nodding greetings.

Fergus Cousland, who had been missing since Ostagar.

He was the same as he had been at Highever… no, that was a lie. He was different. Faint scars, haunted ice-blue eyes, this was someone who had survived despite the odds. This was someone who was not to be trifled with, just as Duncan warned me way back at Highever Castle.

And everyone in the room knew it.

The whispers began as Fergus hit the center of the room. "Fergus Cousland," they said. "No, _Teyrn_ Cousland."

"Where has he been?" others mumbled. "How did he know of this? The timing is…!"

And, a murmur that gradually grew louder, "Highever has turned its back on Loghain? _Highever_, rock of our kingdom, sides with the Wardens?"

Strangely, though, not a single one tried to continue the voting. No one tried to prompt them into doing so.

I wanted to ask, but I found myself staring at the two siblings, amazed by how different they looked. Serenity's bright red hair contrasted sharply with Fergus's pitch-black. His features were hard and sharp while hers were soft and delicate. Not even their eyes were quite the same, Fergus's an ice-blue and Serenity's a silver-blue. But they both held themselves with the same dignified serenity. It was… it was a very interesting effect.

When Fergus came to a stop beside his little sister, she flashed him a smile before returning to the stoic mask. Only she was not surprised to see him. That told me everything.

Somehow, someway, she had planned for Fergus to appear right then.

"Fergus…" Loghain breathed, in total shock. "How… how unexpected."

"I'm sure." Fergus smiled. It was the same creepy smile I had seen on Serenity's face too many times. Yep, the two were _definitely_ related. "Your men did a good job sending me into that darkspawn ambush. Or did you have some armor and weapons stolen before the battle?" Loghain didn't say a word. "I must also thank you for your part in my family's slaughter. The soldiers were quite informative."

"Are you so certain they were not merely saying things to save their own skins?" Loghain countered hastily.

"It's a distinct possibility, no doubt about that," Fergus replied easily. "However, considering who became your right hand? I think their words should be considered rather heavily." What is wrong with the Couslands? How can they do everything from drinking tea to accusing a man of murder with the same demeanor?

"It is _very_ interesting to note that when you became Regent, the only two nobles who could oppose you in the Landsmeet were indisposed," Serenity commented thoughtfully. "Our father through a hastily-dubbed 'righteous killing of a traitor' and Arl Eamon through a mysterious 'illness', proven to be poison." The nobles finally began muttering again, everything afire. "I must also note that the Teyrn of Highever has voted and, according to our laws, that will conclude the voting for all except other teyrns, for only a teyrn can counter the vote of another. But, there is no other vote as the only one who can forfeited his right when he stepped up to be a speaker." She smirked. "Is that not correct, General Loghain Mac Tir, Hero of the River Dance and ruler of Gwaren, the only other Teynir of Fereldan?" …Holy… Wait. _What_? "Also, again according to law, the vote of a teyrn carries weight equal to half the Landsmeet, thus solidifying it's measure of deciding a vote. Considering we were in the majority anyway..."

It was around then that I realized my mouth was open and closed it. Does this mean…? Fergus voting for us meant…! How long has she been planning this?

"Are we certain that Highever's vote is not biased?" Loghain asked, voice mostly steady. "Everyone in this room knows he has a familial connection to the Wardens, Serenity."

…Damn it. That couldn't be dismissed easily.

"Biased?" When Duncan told me, back at Highever, that Fergus Cousland was not a man to cross, I had scoffed, writing him off as just another lord (though kinder and more teasing). But the flashing ice in his eyes combined with that twisted smile… I shivered, stepping back a pace. I would have run right into one of the group, except they mirrored my action. Everyone did, actually, save Serenity, who winked and flashed me a wicked grin. "Loghain, you honestly accuse me of being _biased_?" Fergus continued pleasantly. "It seems you are not aware of the list of 'convenient' evens that have occurred for you. Allow me to recite them." Oh man… I was right about this whole thing being a _ride_. "Highever is attacked, all of its people slain and left to be feasted on by animals. The perpetrator later becomes your right-hand man, one who would brutally attack the Alienage, to calm down supposed 'rioting', and leave it to rot while he tortured prisoners. These prisoners would also just so happen to have information that could expose your lies, such as how the beacon had been lit in time, that Cailan had _still been alive_ when you called for your retreat." …Wow, when you put it that way, how in the Void did no one realize anything sooner? "Not even a month after my dear friend's death, you declared yourself Regent and ordered Fereldan, which values individual freedom over life itself, to submit to you. You did not listen to reason and turned yourself into a tyrant, just like the one you helped overthrow thirty years ago." He took a breath and his eyes flashed again in anger. "Is it a _bias_ to no longer trust you, Loghain? If it is, then the word's meaning has changed in the past year."

"How does he know all of that?" I found myself whispering, only loud enough for our group to hear. "Some of this was revealed maybe a day ago."

"He's a smart man and Ignacio told us that he cultivated many contacts among the Crows," Zevran answered just as quietly. "The Crows know many, many things."

"Your men appear to be preparing an attack," Serenity commented airily, drawing my attention back to her. "As you are, obviously, unhappy with the ruling, why do you not call upon your right as Teyrn? Why don't we settle this debate in the most traditional way?"

Utter silence filled the room before being broken beats later by Loghain's raucous laughter. "Maker's mercy, Serenity! You planned for everything, didn't you? You made sure it would end like this." He shook his head, quieted his laughing, and settled his stance. "I call for a duel."

…Duel? Wait, so there was going to be a fight?

"It shall be fought according to tradition, a test of arms in single combat until one party yields. All who have assembled here will abide by the outcome, as it is the will of the Maker," the Grand Cleric declared softly as the nobles pushed forward to get a better view. "Call for your best warrior, Wardens."

"Agrona?" To my surprise, Serenity turned to me and smiled sweetly. "Please?"

"Sure," I said, grinning to hide my shock. I petted Revas and silently ordered him to stay put. "Let's dance with the old man."

"Still, you have no tact!" she groaned. "Forgive her, please." Wonder who she was apologizing to.

"You call a woman elf as your champion?" a noble sneered. "Not the bastard?"

"Royal bastard, actually," Alistair quipped with an easy smile, speaking up for the first time. "The Grand Cleric asked for our best warrior and Agrona is that. Neither Serenity nor I will demean ourselves to pretend otherwise."

As I took my place in the center, I heard the nobles murmur in approval and more than one whisper, "he is exactly like Maric."

"It is either you or me the soldiers will follow," Loghain told me. "Prepare yourself." And the duel began.

It started out slow and simple. Loghain would attack and I would dodge, purposely timing it so that it _seemed_ like I was just barely avoiding the blows. I wanted him to score a couple of scratches; I wanted it to seem like he would win.

I wanted to actually use those tricks Isabela showed me, instead of learning them but tossing them aside because they weren't 'flashy' enough.

I wanted to live up to the praise that Serenity and Alistair just gave me, that _I_ was the best fighter. I wanted to show these nobles just how easy this battle was.

I wanted to prove myself worthy of all the titles and names I had been given, at long last.

So, I dodged, ducked, and waited. I waited with the same patience as I used to use for my thieving. I waited until everyone (especially Loghain) was so certain of the outcome before proving them completely wrong.

The child in me wanted to jump up and show off. The Warden (Dark Wolf, Fen'falon) in me wanted to end this fast.

And, for the first time, I told the child to 'shut up'.

He made to attack, planning on using a trick I saw Alistair use sometimes. Shield bash followed by a sword slice.

_That _was when I finally used that addicting speed of mine. In a matter of seconds, I was ducking under his shield and ramming Mother's… no, _my_ Fang into the groove in his elbow (a huge weakpoint, according to Isabela). I used it as a lever to swing myself up, aiming at his neck with Starfang. He leaned back to avoid it, but lost his balance. As he stumbled, I kicked him viciously (Ah, it's not _speed_; it's _leg strength_) and ripped out my dagger. When he hit the ground, I placed my foot on his breastplate and leveled the point of Starfang at his throat. "Yield," I ordered.

"I underestimated you," he admitted quietly, bleeding and panting. I was barely even sweaty. "I thought you were like Cailan, a child playing at war, but you aren't, are you?"

I smiled darkly and tapped my vallaslin. "This is something the Dalish give their adults, a visual cue that separates them from the children."

"Perhaps we humans should adopt something similar, to avoid becoming confused." He actually chuckled. "A man is made by the quality of his enemies, Maric told me once. I wonder if that is more of a compliment to you or to me." A little more loudly, he declared, "I yield."

"I accept the surrender," I said, backing off. That's what I was supposed to do, right?

Well, actually, apparently, I had the option of just killing him outright. Wish I had known that earlier, damn it all.

As it was, I had forfeited my chance, so the decision rested on Serenity. I just waited, listening to the nobles debate among themselves.

"Wait," someone ordered. The Warden Riordan walked in. "The Teyrn is a warrior and general of renown. Why not have him be of use and go through the Joining?" Alistair and I exchanged looks of disbelief. Accept him as a member of our order? Really?

"You would have us do this?" Serenity asked, actually confused. She wasn't expecting this either, then. "Why?"

"There are four of us in all of Fereldan," Riordan replied. "And there are compelling reasons to have as many Wardens as possible to deal with the Archdemon. You are correct in that only a Warden can slay it."

"Cailan told me he heard the Joining was potentially fatal," Anora cut in, a tad desperate, as she helped her father stand up. "If he survives, you've gained a warrior. If not, you've your revenge. Is that not perfect?"

I don't know about perfect, but it was an interesting solution. Not one I favored, but I'll be the first to admit that I'm not one to be logical, especially when I'm riled. So I kept silent, allowing Revas to keep me calm and quietly sharing that calmness with Alistair who was trying to decide who to glare at more harshly. I'd leave this to Serenity and place my trust in her.

Everyone was tensed, waiting for the decision Serenity would make. She took a while, clearing weighing every option. As the nobles tittered and chatted, she remained silent, eyes closed and looking like she was dozing in a garden.

When she opened her eyes, they were pained, but resolute. "I am sorry, Loghain, but you will not be partaking in the Joining."

"Don't be," Loghain said gently, smiling… smiling proudly. He was _proud_ of her, of her choice. "I would have made the same choice, as would have Maric and Bryce."

"That makes it a good deal easier." Serenity donned her stoic mask and declared, "I call for the execution of Loghain Mac Tir!"

"You can't do this!" Anora snapped. "My father may have been wrong, but he is still a hero!"

"The decision was left to me, Anora," Serenity interrupted, shutting her up. "He is guilty of betrayal, our highest crime. So, tell me. Who here would trust him with their lives? Who here would trust the warrior who left his king to die? Who would trust the general who caused so much harm? May this person step forward and be proud for he is a far better person than I." The room was silent, unmoving. Not a single person stepped forward. It seemed like no one even breathed.

Anora finally broke the silence, a breath away from crying. "You… you can't do this, Serei…"

"Anora, hush," Loghain said soothingly. "It's over."

"Stop treating me like a child!" she snapped with too-bright eyes. "This is serious."

"Daughters never grow up," Loghain replied. "They remain six years old forever, with pigtails and skinned knees." Strange. I've heard that before. Where…? Dad. Dad had… had said something similar on my wedding day. That… That's just cruel, Maker. "Just make it quick, Serenity. I can face my judgment easily, knowing Fereldan is in the hands of such capable people."

Serenity nodded, holding back tears and unhooking her brand new sword. "Serenity," I called softly, catching her attention. "I can do it." I killed Marjolaine for Leliana; I'll kill Loghain for Serenity. Or, alternatively, Alistair could. I bet he'd enjoy it, actually.

But Serenity shook her head. "The one who issues the sentence should be the one to carry it out. If one cannot look the condemned man in the eyes and hear their last thoughts, then perhaps the sentence is wrong." She took a deep breath and raised the giant blade with one hand, a subtle showing of her newfound strength. Gripping the hilt tightly, she looked Loghain in the eye. "Are you prepared, Scowly?"

He actually laughed and knelt, baring his neck to make it easier. "So, that infernal nickname is among the last things I hear? I suppose it's all right." He gave her a small smile. "You win at last, Serei."

She returned the smile, tearfully. "Checkmate."

The blade flashed and thus died the symbol of Fereldan's freedom. Anora collapsed by the body, crying silently and uncaring of the blood that stained her pretty gown and face. She would never forgive Serenity for this, even I could tell that.

* * *

><p>In the silence that followed, Fergus called for an intermission. There were many reasons for it, so it was a very good decision. After al, there was a body to dispose of, a former queen to be cleaned up, a floor to be scrubbed, a certain human noble's mask to break fall apart in peace.<p>

She didn't say anything, but we all knew it had crumbled. She was hiding her face in Wynne's shoulder and Wynne was doing her best to soothe her.

"It's hard to sympathize," Alistair said quietly, leaning against the wall next to me. We were waiting in the outside room, right near the door to make sure we would hear them reconvene. Riordan wasn't with us; he told me he would head on to Redcliffe from here. Surprisingly, he didn't seem the least bit bitter that Serenity hadn't taken his advice. In fact, he seemed very worried about something. "I… I hate him," Alistair continued. "Loathe him, even. I'm near ecstatic he's dead." He looked over at Serenity and Wynne. "But…"

"But she spend her entire life looking up to him," I finished with a sigh. "That's why I offered." Or had about to suggest that he make the killing blow.

"She's been to Antiva and knows what happens when a noble uses others to deal death," Zevran explained. "They forget what death is."

"Though you've got the nobles who don't care," Oghren added, taking a swig of something. He offered me the flask. "Just look at Orzammar."

I took a gulp of the contents and enjoyed the burn down my throat. It helped ground me. "I hope she'll be okay for the next part. The ruler."

"Joy of joys," Alistair grumbled. He still hated the idea.

But I didn't have the time to reassure him. Because, at that moment, Bann Alfstanna poked her head out and let us know it was time to come in again.

* * *

><p>We were in the middle of the room again, but Arl Eamon had descended to meet us there. Fergus had taken his place above. "Why the switch?" I asked.<p>

"Fergus is the Teyrn of Highever, and, as such, he is the one who governs the Landsmeet in the absence of a king," Arl Eamon explained. "He asked if I minded him taking the job; I told him I'd gladly give him all the paperwork."

I had to bite back a laugh. "I'm sure he loved that."

"Actually, he was relieved. It will give him something to think of, other than…" Arl Eamon grew sad. "No parent should have to bury their child."

I winced. Dad had said something very similar to me back during the Alienage celebration. "Someone should come up with a memory blocking spell."

"I think that would fall under blood magic, but I admit, the thought is appealing."

"The first matter of the Landsmeet has been decided," Fergus said quietly, calling the Landsmeet to order. "Now, we come to our second matter, one of equal importance. Now we must decide the matter of the throne."

"So, Alistair shall take his father's throne," Arl Eamon immediately answered.

Alistair gave him a look. "When was that decided?"

"See, he refuses it," Anora immediately said, wearing a new dress and face freshly scrubbed. "That would mean the throne-"

"I didn't say I refused it," Alistair interrupted tartly. "I am merely asking when it was decided, as I was not aware the Landsmeet had made their decision on the matter. It's called making sure the law is followed."

"_I_ am merely saying," Anora retorted. "I have proven myself more competent than an illegitimate son who knows nothing of-"

"Enough, Anora," Fergus interrupted, calm and commanding. "You would do well to remember that your connection to the throne is through marriage, not blood, and your nobility is through a man declared traitor." Anora glared, but remained silent. "Lady Serenity. You were the victor of the previous debate. It has been proven that the nobles here will yield to your decision." The nobles all actually nodded and agreed. "What is your belief?"

Serenity's eyes widened and… huh? Why…? Maker above, why was she smiling like the cat that caught the canary? "Why am I being asked, Lord Fergus? You know as well as I do that I am not neutral here."

Everyone stirred, confused. Even Arl Eamon. She hadn't run this by him? Uh oh.

"Then what do you suggest?" Fergus continued, looking like he knew exactly what was going on. Maker, damn it all, how long have the siblings been in contact?

"Simple. Let us leave the matter in a truly neutral party. Say, a Grey Warden with no connections to nobility?" …Oh no… she's not…! "I vote we let Agrona Tabris be the deciding factor for the crown!"

"…What?" I managed through my shock. Fergus gave me a sympathetic smile. "I did not just hear that."

Serenity just kept talking. "Agrona has lived in Denerim all her life and, as such, will know how effective a queen Anora could be. She has traveled with Alistair and knows how effective _he_ could be. Most importantly, ladies and lords, she has a distaste for politics and nobility, as I know quite a few of you have noticed." Bann Alfstanna actually laughed at that. "I feel she is the best one to make the decision."

"Still, Lady Serenity," a noble called from above, the blonde-haired one from earlier whose son I saved. He was one of the few nobles who didn't look confused, instead looking like he had solved a hard puzzle. "Why not voice your opinion?"

"I am bound by word and duty to support a person," she answered easily. "As such, I feel I cannot give a true vote." Her sweet smile belied the trickery in the words. Anora just stared at Serenity in disbelief, having _finally_ realized that Serenity had manipulated her. "This I feel is best. Let Agrona decide the ruler. I believe she will choose whoever she feels is best for the job."

And because she was Maker-damned Serenity Cousland, the nobles backed down and agreed to let me, _me_, decide their ruler. This is why, an hour later, I found myself in a side room, pacing and muttering, trying to think everything through. Revas alternated between being highly amused by my antics and actually helping me get my thoughts in order.

The worst thing about all of it was that I couldn't just go with my gut instinct. I had to be absolutely certain it was the best decision because Serenity put so much trust in me. I mean; she put her _country's future_ in my hands.

Agh, I hate this. Give me the Archdemon; I'd prefer it, and its army, to this.

The door opened and Zevran and Leliana walked in. "Why are you two here?" I asked.

"The nobles were wondering if you had come to a decision and sent some more neutral members to ask," Leliana explained, closing the door. "Take your time, though. There's not much of a hurry."

"Can you two listen to my reasons? Make sure I'm choosing for the right ones?" Revas thought too much like me to do more than clarify what I was trying to say.

"You would trust a couple of foreign assassins to help you pick a king?" Zevran asked, amused, as he sat down to scratch Revas's ears.

"That is just the sweetest," Leliana added with a giggle. "I don't see why not. Who's your choice?"

"Alistair." The two nodded. At least they would have made the same decision. "I just can't trust Anora."

"Too much like her father," Zevran mused. "No, that makes perfect sense."

"That being said," I continued. "She's a good queen. I won't deny that. Fereldan has had a good five years, but…"

"But it could be better," Leliana finished. "You think Alistair could make it better."

"Alistair knows the people." I began pacing again. "Yes, he's been locked up in a Chantry for most of his life, but he's spent most of his time not around nobles. He's spent most of his life as a, more or less, normal person, not a noble." Plus there were his words in the Alienage…

"'Fine is not passable when dealing with human lives'," Leliana quoted, almost as if she was reading my mind. "That makes me hopeful."

"Same here." I sighed, resisting the urge to just plop to the ground. "Of course, all of his upbringing means he barely knows anything about politics." So, I'd be sending him into a lion's den, essentially.

Zevran shrugged. "So, suggest a wife that does know politics."

My thoughts ground to a halt. "Wife? can suggest a wife?"

"There were some nobles who suggested that," Leliana explained. "To try and smooth things after the Blight."

I grinned wickedly. "So, tell me, who would you two suggest?"

Leliana and Zevran exchanged a smirk. Oh, they knew what I was thinking. The perfect revenge for springing this choice on me.

"It is well known that the Couslands are only second to the ruler of Fereldan," Zevran commented airily.

"There were even talks of Bryce Cousland becoming the king instead of Cailan Theirin," Leliana added, just as casually. "I see no reason why Serenity would not be a viable choice."

"And, as everyone in our group knows," I continued. "The two are very _fond_ of one another."

"Indeed they are!" Leliana giggled. "A perfect match."

"Thus, we shall toast afterwards for their eternal happiness!" Zevran cheered. "Another excuse for a party!"

I grinned. "Okay, I need a favor." They nodded. "One of you two go check and make sure it's within my power to suggest a consort. Don't hint on my decision."

Zevran stood up and bowed. "Allow me. I shall be back momentarily."

* * *

><p>When Zevran returned, I ran through my decision with them again, to check one last time I was choosing for the right reasons. Only when they had reassured me at least ten times that yes, my decision was sound, did I exit the room with Revas and return to the waiting nobles.<p>

"Okay, so I have my decision," I told the nobles, gripping Revas's fur in a nervous gesture. This was probably the weirdest thing I've ever had to do.

Serenity smiled warmly at me. "What is your vote, then, Agrona?"

"I choose Alistair Theirin as King." The crowd murmured and Serenity nodded. Here's hoping I can make her mask slip. "And, because I was told I could do this, I'm declaring his queen will be Serenity Cousland."

"Wait, what?" Serenity's mask didn't just slip; it fell off completely to reveal a blush that matched her hair.

Alistair's face was almost as red. What made the scene even better was the bit of mumbling I caught: "Normally, this is where I wake up or notice I'm only in my underwear. I was going to ask, of course, but…"

The situation became even better than that when the nobles didn't even make token resistances. In fact, they were already cooing over the couple! It's so nice to see something finally go our way.

"Anora," I heard Fergus call above the mumblings. "The Landsmeet has decided against you. You must now swear fealty to our king and relinquish all claim to the throne for yourself and your heirs."

"If you think I will actually swear that oath, Fergus, then you know _nothing_ of me," Anora snapped, livid. So, are we going to have to kill her too?

"Anora," Serenity pleaded. "Be reasonable."

"Reason clearly had nothing to do with your choice, Serenity," she retorted waspishly. "Or is it Queen now?"

"I am probably among the most surprised by the announcement." Serenity was still flushing, but otherwise calm. "Though, if Alistair agrees, I have no quarrel. Maker knows I love him." That simple declaration was met with contented sighs. We are _so_ using up all our luck during this thing. "Regardless, we cannot leave Fereldan in this state of civil war. If you will not swear fealty and renounce your claim, you will become a threat, Anora. There is nothing I, or anyone, can do to protect you if your foolish pride and need for power will not let you yield."

"Hold up," Alistair suddenly interrupted. "Can we deal with this later? Lock her up in one of the far towers with a guard?" Everyone looked at him in surprised and he became a little angry. "There's a _Blight_, people. I'm well aware of the fact that I could die in it and it's foolish to close off all options." As the surprised stares slowly turned to proud smiles, he nodded at some of the guards. "Please, take her and guard her. If I survive, we'll figure out what to do then."

The guards did as he asked and that ended the matter. So, what now?

"Your Majesty," Arl Eamon said quietly. He seemed incredibly proud of Alistair. "Would you address the Landsmeet?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Maker, that title is going to take a while to get used to." Alistair moved to the very center where everyone could see him, nervous yet resolute. "Okay, let's see. Um… I didn't know my father well. In fact, one could say I didn't know him at all. But I _do_ know that he defined himself by protecting this land and I would like to live up to his legacy. I may be his son, but I am also a Grey Warden. I made an oath, to stand and fight the darkspawn, no matter the cost. I will not forsake that oath to just wear a crown. So, I will go with my companions and fight alongside them and the soldiers of our army to end this Blight. When it is over, though, I will return to take up my duties as King. Agrona Tabris will take Loghain's palace as the leader of my armies." He looked at me pleadingly. "Shall we finish this?"

"I could do no less, my king," I answered, kneeling to him. "I am your friend and servant, Alistair Theirin. Whenever you call, I will answer. This I swear on my blood, life, and soul." Revas howled right then, as if he was projecting the words into the earth as well as the air.

"I… thank you for your loyalty, Lady Tabris," Alistair said surprised, extending a hand to help me up. "Everyone! Prepare to march!"

The room burst into cheers and applause. As everyone scrambled down the steps, I found Serenity next to me. "That fealty is to you as well, Serenity," I told her quietly.

"I'm honored," she said before playfully glaring at me. "I can't believe you made me queen. I'll get revenge for this, mark my words."

"Looking forward to it."

"A shame, as you are going to be oh-so happy about and love me forever soon."

"I love you anyway, but what's up?"

"I finished all those summaries early this morning," she explained. "You can now look all competent and in control at the strategy meeting."

I blinked up at her, confused. "What strategy meeting?"

"The strategy meeting that's about to start, Miss Pint-Sized-Powerhouse," Fergus answered, appearing out of nowhere. Kaiser and Revas both greeted him with happy barks. "The meeting with you, our new King, me, and Eamon." He smiled at Serenity. "Sister mine, will you make sure the nobles give us everything they can?"

"You think I'd do something else?" she asked, looking almost disdainful. "I'm not some spoiled princess."

"No, you're a spoiled queen, or going to be."

She whacked him on the arm. "Go on. Steal Agrona and be off so I can get them dancing again and get back to the Estate to arrange the pieces again."

"Will do." And, with that, I was dragged into what was probably the most _boring meeting ever_.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Well, that's it. That's the Landsmeet. This was my favorite part of the entire game and I hope I did it justice.

I am, more than likely, going to do that sidestory idea, at least for the Landsmeet, as the others just don't show up as much. We'll see how long it takes to come out, though.

If there was one thing I felt wasn't well done about the human noble origin, it was the hanging loose end of Fergus. He just disappears and isn't brought back until the very end. So, I decided to change that. Hopefully no one minds too much.

Serenity's answer about performing the execution is taken from A Song of Ice and Fire; I do not own it, but I adore the quote.

Chapter name is probably obvious, but I like consistency. Checkmate is said by the victor and signals the end of the game. Here, it signals the end of the Landsmeet.

Next chapter: Preparations with Serenity.

We have reached the final sequence of the game.


	44. Chapter 42 Calm before the Storm

**Denerim and Redcliffe – Calm before the Storm**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>Papa didn't talk much about his part in the Rebellion. He would always shrug, saying something like, "I fought; I killed; I lived. And now I'm raising a beautiful family. Let the past stay where it lies."<em>

_In fact, the only time he would even reference it was when he wanted to teach me something he learned from it. _

"_Sometimes, pup, it's the day before a battle that's the most nerve-wracking. Knowing that it was the last chance of peace before everything went to the Void…" Papa sighed. "The eye of the storm."_

"_Eye of the storm?" I asked. _

"_There are sometimes these horrible storms that roll in from the sea. They cause utter destruction, but then suddenly, everything calms. Everything is peaceful, disturbingly so. You look up and see a near perfect circle surrounding the area, showing that time is short."_

"_So, it's better to keep moving during a war?"_

"_Of course not," Papa scolded. "You'll burn out and die. But those peaceful moments after so many battles, especially when you know another is on the horizon and that you just can't avoid it…"He shuddered. "It's unnerving. Even more so than Loghain smiling and joking and not exchanging barbs with Maric"_

_My eyes widened in horror. "That _happens_?"_

"_Loghain is a happy drunk." And the lesson turned to more innocent talk._

* * *

><p>Eamon went on ahead to Redcliffe with a portion of the new soldiers. Leo went to Warden's Keep with the rest, stationed in case of dual attack. Agrona had insisted on it and Alistair refused to let the others try and change <em>his<em> mind about trusting her judgment.

Riordan went south, hoping to 'hear' something. Anora was in a tower under heavy guard. Erlina was now in _my_ service and was helping me organize the civilians into barricaded areas. Valendrian of the Alienage assured me that they would be fine and they would remain in their homes. I prayed that he was right.

As for Fergus… well…

"That was the most perfect timing _ever_!" I cheered, grabbing my brother in a huge hug as he entered the courtyard for the Estate. He laughed and held me tightly.

"Word had just reached us about the Landsmeet when we recaptured Highever from Howe's men," he explained when he pulled away. He bent down to scratch Kaiser (who insisted on following me) behind the ears. "We came here immediately." And he sent a message to let me know if he was near and to ask if there was any way he could help me execute my master plan.

Yes, I have the best brother ever.

"So, Highever is yours again?" I desperately wanted to confirm that one fact.

"Yes." His smile faded as pain filled his eyes. "Howe nailed our family's bodies to the ramparts. Even _Oren_…"

Tears pricked my eyes. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Fergus." How… How did we not know Howe was so _cruel_?

Fergus was holding back tears. "Maker above, one of the last things I said was that he'd see a sword soon…"

We need to get off this topic. "Come in. You should meet my companions."

"I'd also like to meet your fiancé in a non-military setting, my Lady Queen," he teased, easily masking the pain. Only someone who knew him would have been able to see through it. "I have to go through the whole over-protective-brother speech and whatnot." He paused as he realized something. "Oh, please don't tell me he's as flirtatious as Cailan."

"No, he's a perfect gentleman," I reassured.

"I'm still going to pretend. It'll make it more fun."

"Fergus!" He had the gall to laugh before walking past me and calling a greeting.

Shaking my head, I left to find Agrona. I hadn't seen her since she arrived late last night from the strategy meeting. Luckily, Kaiser could find her in five minutes, max. So, I was soon walking onto one of the balconies where she was staring at something on the horizon. Revas was curled up at her feet and he barely crooned a greeting to us before going back to sleep.

"What's wrong, Agrona?" I asked, moving to stand next to her. Kaiser decided to lay down in a pose mirroring Revas and snooze.

"It's odd to have a breather," she told me, still staring. "I keep expecting something to happen. Anything to stir the air that's going stale."

"We leave tomorrow," I replied.

"Fergus will be joining Leonhardt at the Keep. We head to Redcliffe because, based on the current trend, that is the next target." …I think she was actually _brooding_. "But I can't shake the feeling that we're thinking wrong. It's too obvious; the Archdemon is smart."

"Did you tell the others?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. We ended up compromising by keeping the army split as we've done. It just doesn't sit well with me though."

"That's not all that's bothering you," I guessed.

I was rewarded with a sigh. "Zevran and Leliana are acting really weird around me, lately." She began playing with the earring Zevran gave her. "I don't know why."

I tried, and failed horribly, to hide a chuckle. "You truly don't know?"

"No, and please don't taunt." She made a face. "I don't need it."

"They're in love with you, of course." She stared in near-horror. "But you are not one to be tied so easily, in love with life itself, and cannot return their feelings. However, that does not mean you _won't_ requite their love in the future, when you're calmer and older. It makes them uneasy."

"That… what…" She shook her head vigorously. "I haven't done anything though! I've just teased and be nice!"

"You'd be surprised how little it takes to fall in love," I commented dryly. "But you truly didn't notice? Leliana is subtle, but Zevran? He calls you 'amor'!"

"…Thought that meant 'wolf'," she mumbled, embarrassed. "The name comes up so often around me that I just…"

I found myself smiling. "It means 'love', Agrona. As in 'my love.'"

She flushed and half-heartedly glared at me. "How did you figure it out and not figure it out with Alistair?"

Because I'm blind to my own emotions? "Darling, when this is over, let me regale you with tales of the various courts. You will be most entertained."

She chuckled, slightly appeased. "Please, let's just… just keep this quiet. I don't know what to think about all of this." She began twisting the gold ring on her left hand. "I mean… I… I have no idea. I had a marriage, which ended horribly. I'm not in a hurry to recreate _anything_ similar to it. And Wardens have a really dangerous job." She sighed. "I'm going to block this entire conversation until after the Blight. That okay?"

"Go ahead." I'll have fun teasing her afterwards.

"Alistair's still angry at me for making him King," she suddenly said. "I hope he forgives me."

"He will," I reassured. "He's just a little upset that he spend his entire life fighting his blood and now he gets that which he least wants."

"He gets you, though," she teased, laughing when I flushed. "That's good, yes?"

"I think so." I smiled softly. "He will be a good king; I know it. And I'll help him any way I can."

"I'll help too, when I can manage it." She smiled back. "I'm not leaving you two alone. Who knows what silly things you two will do?"

I rolled my eyes. "All right, elf. But it's getting late. The Commander of the Armies cannot fall asleep while marching."

"Yes, noble mother." She grinned. "I'm off to bed. You going to?"

"I'm first going to make sure Fergus hasn't killed Alistair," I decided, nudging Kaiser awake. "Pleasant dreams."

* * *

><p>"Redcliffe is so messed up," Agrona commented. "I hope we didn't take too much from the vault."<p>

"We didn't," I reassured. But I couldn't fault her worry.

The village we had done so much to defend from corpses was overrun by darkspawn.

"No time to dawdle, it seems," Wynne murmured. "The village seems lost, though."

"Then allow me the first strike." Morrigan didn't even wait for an affirmative, just cast a blizzard in the town square.

"Here's hoping we don't freeze to death," Alistair grumbled. "I was so looking forward to a nice warm bed."

"To sleep?" I asked.

He grinned back. "Among other things."

Remembering how we spent our last night in Redcliffe, I flushed and quickly made sure I was fighting on the opposite side of the battlefield. I didn't _not_ need to think about… about _that_! I need to focus on the battle… or, more specifically, my 'problem'.

The combination of the Joining, Dragon Blood, and the Alchemical Concoction seems to have done many things. Increase in strength, movement, and pain tolerance, for one thing.

However, it seems to have completely destroyed my stamina. Or, more accurately, my concentration. Because now the Taint wants to put me in a permanent Berserk state, a state I do not like _using_ continuously.

The worst part, though, was that it seemed to be operating on a time limit. I had a certain number of minutes to finish my enemies. If I didn't… well…

The Taint roared and I stumbled, desperately trying to get a grip on it.

"What's wrong?" I glanced up to see Oghren had appeared on my side. "You weren't having this trouble earlier."

"Taint," I panted. "Dragon blood and… Taint. Bad combination. Very, very bad." More like the concoction. I should _not_ have drunk it. Though Agrona had been looked so much like a lost child…

"Get t'the side," he ordered. "I and the big guy will cover you."

I didn't even bother to argue, just obeyed without question. I was a liability in this state.

I'm going to have to plan my battles very, very carefully. And contact this Averrnus as soon as possible for help.

"Concoction?" I glanced up to see a bloodstained Agrona and Revas looking worriedly at me. I nodded and she winced. "Bad reaction to the dragon blood?"

"Seems like it." I waved her on. "Go. Oghren and Sten will keep an eye on me. Kill the darkspawn quickly."

"Okay." She dashed off, almost disappearing to my sight. Revas nuzzled my face before running in a different direction, helping my Kaiser.

I merely focused on keeping the Taint calm and calling out warnings to anyone who needed it.

True to his word, though, Oghren and Sten guarded me from any darkspawn.

"I thought something was wrong." Wynne was kneeling in front of me. When did she appear? "Hold still, let me check."

"Darkspawn…?" I asked, glancing around the area. Either there weren't nearly as many as originally thought or our group has become _incredibly_ strong over the past year. Almost all had been massacred in such a short period.

"Don't fret, dear. Everything is taken care of." She sat back on her heels. "There's nothing physically wrong, if it makes you feel better."

"So, I'm crazy?" I managed a grin. "Knew that already." Wynne rolled her eyes, but chuckled.

"Wynne, can you check on the others?" Agrona asked, walking up. "I'll take care of her."

"All right." Wynne gave me another smile before running off.

Agrona helped me up. "So, what's the problem exactly?"

"I have a time limit, I think." I smiled, trying to ease her. "I can only fight for so long before the Taint tries to force me into a Berserker state and drive me into the ground."

"Well, I like finishing things fast anyway." She grinned. "We shall be the Lightning Sisters! Hitting hard and fast to obliterate anything that stands in our way!"

I couldn't help, but laugh and she soon joined in.

We only calmed down when a very unnerved Alistair walked over to us. That looked worried me; the last time I saw him like this, we ran into Hespith.

"What's wrong?" Agrona asked him, immediately concerned. "More darkspawn?"

"No, it's the opposite. I'm not sensing many darkspawn," he answered. …That is not a good sign.

"If I'm right about Redcliffe not being the primary target, can I say 'I told you so'?" She seemed a little too happy about the prospect.

"If we live," I promised anyway. "If we live, you can tell them all you want."

"I suppose we should be grateful," Zevran mused a distance away. He was surveying the village.

Oghren gave his a dirty look. "What are you talking about, elf? That was a sodding boring fight."

"Yes, but it's not corpses trying to eat our brains." Sometimes I wonder what goes on in our Crow's head.

A soldier ran up right then. "Riordan of the Grey Wardens arrived shortly before the darkspawn," he hurriedly explained. "He gave orders to say he had urgent news to give you."

"Urgent news?" I repeated, wanting to groan. That's never a good sign.

"To the hall!" Agrona snapped to everyone. "Now!"

* * *

><p>"It is a relief to see you unharmed," Riordan greeted us. He, Eamon, and Teagan were waiting for us in the main hall. Isolde and Connor were in the higher parts of the castle with the other non-combatant civilians. They'd wait out the Blight there for now. "Agrona, Your Majesties."<p>

"That's going to take so much to get used to," Alistair grumbled, before continuing more loudly. "There was a mention of urgent news?"

"The horde is not marching here," Riordan answered, looking very haunted.

"I told you all that the target was too obvious," Agrona replied, sending a pointed look at Eamon.

Eamon took the barb with grace. "Yes, and I and glad you are wonderfully stubborn and that Alistair had ultimate faith in you."

"What _is_ the target?" I asked, trying to keep the topic on track. "Where are they heading?"

"Denerim," Teagan answered gravely. "They're two days out." Even moving at our fastest, we wouldn't get there for three. It would be more like four, though, if we didn't want our own men to drop dead from exhaustion."

"That, however, was not the urgent news I spoke of," Riordan said quickly, staving off any panicked reaction from us. "The Archdemon is at the head of the horde." …Not good.

"We can't leave until daybreak," Agrona mused, confirming the thought with Revas. "So, we prepare everything and leave then. Arl Eamon, you'll stay here and-"

"Surely not!" Eamon broke in. "I am not some weak-willed old man who-"

"I swore an oath of loyalty to _Alistair and Serenity_," Agrona interrupted easily. "I'm really only going to listen to them at this point. They know the darkspawn as well as I do." She seemed more confident than I ever seen her. "You all didn't listen to me back at Denerim and that's what led us into this mess. Now, let person who's actually talked with the Archdemon dictate the troops." Eamon was so surprised he actually backed down. "Now, Arl Eamon, you will remain here with a small portion of the forces as you're the only one with _complete_ knowledge of the castle's defenses. I still can't shake the feeling that the Archdemon is trying to set us up. Don't worry; you'll have at least two mages here to send word in a just in case scenario. The village is already a ruin; don't bother defending it. Teagan will take whatever soldiers you do not absolutely need with us to Denerim. And…" She looked around the area and made small noise in frustration. "_Someone_ tell the mages to send a message to their counterparts up north. I want them to use guerrilla warfare tactics. They are not, under any circumstances, allowed to combat the darkspawn directly. Have them focus on getting civilians _out of Denerim_, if possible. Failure to obey will result in instant death, either by me when I get my hands on them or by the darkspawn who love lopping off the heads of fools." She began rattling off more orders, dragging Alistair into the conversation to help double check her.

"As soon as you all are able, I need to speak with you three," Riordan told me as she did this. "To set a plan for the Wardens themselves."

"I'll let them know," I promised. "Go get some rest; you look drained."

He smiled, nodded, and walked off.

Smiling, I leaned against a wall and quietly ordered some of the servants to prepare our rooms. We had one more night, it seems, before everything went to the Void.

…So, why couldn't I shake the feeling that something was already starting a countdown to our demises?

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Not a very good chapter, sorry… It's also kind of a slow chapter. The next two ones might be as well. All three are playing "set up" for the final confrontation.

Basically had Agrona call out the Dragon Age system of being _ridiculously easy_ to accidently get on a romance tract. Seriously, I teased Leliana once and the next thing I know, she's confronting me about choosing between her and Alistair.

Another showing of the side effects for Serenity's abilities. ^^ I also tried to show Agrona as a confident, but not arrogant, commander.

Next Chapter: Agrona learns the best kept secret of the Wardens


	45. Chapter 43 Ritual before the Storm

**Redcliffe – Ritual before the Storm**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>But why didn't they help?" I asked, curiously. It was story time in the Alienage again and, as usual, I was the one constantly asking questions.<em>

_Luckily, Valendrian liked answering them. "They knew their help would cause great harm to the people they wanted to assist."_

"_So, because of that, they didn't help and everyone save them died?" I shook my head in disbelief. "That's stupid."_

"_Is it?" Valendrian smiled. "They wanted to not hurt people."_

"_Life is all about hurting people," I immediately retorted. "Isn't it better to be hurt than dead? And what is it was something worse than death?"_

_Valendrian had that odd parental-pride look again. "So, you would have wanted them to help? Even knowing it could have severely hurt you?"_

"_Like I said, better hurt than dead. You can heal from hurts."_

* * *

><p>"Fen'falon, are you certain you do not wish for us to move ahead?" the Dalish elf asked me again. Keeper Marethari, I think her name was. She had recently lost two of her clan to the Taint, yet she was still willing to honor the treaty. I admired that courage and resolve. I did <em>not<em> admire how she seemed to treat me like a child, despite the vallaslin on my face.

"I'm depending on your hunters to serve as scouts and to make sure we're not ambushed by things other than darkspawn," I told her again. "As such, I would like the Dalish elves here to travel _with_ the army. It's safer."

"Very well, Fen'falon." She smiled and nodded. "I will send a message to the Dalish in the other group to reiterate the order, then."

I smiled. "Thanks!" Revas nosed my leg. "Yes, boy. I know. Riordan." I returned my attention to Keeper Marethari. "If there is nothing else?"

"Oh, I'm sure someone will think of something before tomorrow," she jested. "But for now, no. Dareth shiral. Rest well, Fen'falon."

"And you, Keeper Marethari." With that, I let Revas lead me to the room where Riordan was waiting to meet us three in.

Serenity and Alistair were right outside, having beaten me there. It only made sense. Serenity had merely checked that the defenses and supplies for Redcliffe would hold out an extended siege (and made sure our companions were completely provided for) and Alistair had finished coordinating our human forces long before I was done with the Dalish, dwarves, and mages/templars.

"There you are," Alistair greeted. "Longer than I expected."

"Would you believe some of the dwarf nobles are actually holding back troops?" I growled, annoyed. "Seriously."

"I am not surprised," Serenity answered with a bitter smile. "Not one bit."

"Well, it's all taken care of though, yes?" Alistair asked me. I nodded and he grinned. "So, let's see what Riordan has to say?"

"A sovereign that it's another Warden secret?" Serenity teased.

I grinned. "I'll take you up on that." I scratched Revas behind the ear and told him, "Why don't you go play with Kaiser? You two won't have much of a chance once we start moving." He yipped, licked my face, nuzzled both Serenity and Alistair's hands, and loped off.

When he disappeared from sight, we opened the door and walked in. Riordan addressed us immediately, "Good, you all are here. Close the door; there are secrets to be discussed."

"You owe me," Serenity whispered as Alistair did as bade.

"Fine, noble." I rolled my eyes. "I'll pay you when we get out of this."

Riordan began pacing, obviously agitated about something. "Did Duncan tell you how the Archdemon is slain?"

"What? It's not as simple as 'oh, lookie! Here's the eye! Let's shove a dagger in it!'?" I joked.

Alistair shrugged and commented, "I had always assumed we'd have to chop its head off."

Riordan stilled mid-step and looked like the end of the world was upon him. "So, you had not been… I had simply assumed…" He sighed and slumped. "Tell me. Have any of you ever wondered why the Wardens are _needed_ to defeat the Archdemon?"

"We interfere with its ability to heal, right?" Serenity answered hesitantly. Right, I still need to ask how she knew about that.

"More or less." Riordan sighed again. "It is slain as any other darkspawn, but if any other than a Grey Warden does the killing, it will not be enough."

"What do you mean, 'not enough'?" I asked, confused. How do we interfere with someone's ability to heal?

"The beast has what some might call 'parasitic immortality'," Riordan answered slowly. "Upon being slain, its soul will pass through the Taint to the nearest darkspawn and be born anew."

"…The Wardens also bear the Taint…" Serenity murmured, eyes widening with… something. Fright? Terror? Yeah, the latter. That was about right.

…Wait, she's right. So… that would mean…?

"Its essence would go to the Warden," Riordan confirmed. "However, two souls cannot exist in the same body. A darkspawn has no soul and, thus, is spared. But a Grey Warden…" He paused, trying to find the words he wanted to say. "The soul of the Archdemon is destroyed, as is the Warden's."

"So…" Alistair began slowly. "The Grey Warden who kills the Archdemon dies?" That seemed… that seemed to be put it _mildly_.

Riordan nodded. "It is the only way to stop the Blight."

"So, now we get to choose who gets to die?" Serenity asked in a far too bright voice.

"If possible, the final blow should be mine to make." He was very adamant about that. "I am the eldest and the Taint shall soon kill me as it is." Right, the Calling. Forgot about that.

"What happens if you fail?" I heard myself asking.

He looked sad, but answered anyway. I like that about him. "Then it will be one of you three who will make the sacrifice." He moved to the door. "Enough, you all should return to your rooms and rest." He gave a pointed look to Serenity and Alistair. "No nighttime activities."

Unfortunately, the two only nodded and didn't blush. I could have really used the laugh.

* * *

><p>All three of us lingered in the hallway afterwards, not saying a single word. The silence was crushing. I was desperate to break it.<p>

"I'm dealing the blow," I said in a voice I _hoped_ ended all arguments. "If Riordan falls, I mean."

"So, we just get to nod and let you throw your life away?" Alistair snapped, annoyed. Not at me, though. I could tell that much. "You're the youngest of us, Agrona. It should be-"

"It should be the eldest," Serenity cut in, softly. "Which is me, by a year."

"The Black City will become Golden again before I let you do that!"

She smiled sadly. "Look, let's all just go to bed and discuss this later, if it even comes up. Perhaps things will go our way, like the Landsmeet."

Yeah, but we probably used up all our luck there.

"Serenity, I want to have girl talk," I declared, grabbing her by the arm. "There has been a distinct lack of it." And we might never again… No, I really don't want to think of such things. "I suppose you _could_ join us, Alistair, but…"

"Actually, I'm starving, so I'll pass." Alistair laughed. "I'm going to get a midnight snack and then head to bed. If you two need me, I should be in my room."

"Good night, Alistair," we chorused as I dragged Serenity to my room.

* * *

><p>I was quickly thinking of topics, each more inane than the last. I was determined to have at least <em>one<em> carefree evening.

The Maker had other plans, as Morrigan was waiting in ambush in my room.

"I can see by your faces that you have finally learned the final secret," she said as a greeting, turning to face us. She had taken the liberty of lighting some candles, though I couldn't tell whether it was for illumination or to cast an eerie shadow over her.

…Wait, 'finally learned', then…

"You knew?" I asked, incredulous. "Why didn't you tell us?" Knowing earlier would have given us a lot more time to wrap our heads around this!

"Would you have believed me?" she immediately retorted. "I am not a Warden, after all."

"…Point," I conceded. "Considering how prickly our relationship was initially, I would have accused you of lying, just to get a rise."

"Thus, I kept quiet." She shrugged. "For what it is worth, I apologize."

"It's fine, but do you need something, Morrigan?" Serenity asked, moving to sit on the bed. "I thought you had retired already."

"I am fine," she answered. "But you two? You are not." She shifted so that she was even more in shadow. Her gold eyes were shiny, like they were glowing. "I have a plan, you see. A… loophole, shall we say?"

"Loophole?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "For what?"

"For no one to be sacrificed."

Well, that… wait… what?

"How in the Void can you manage that?" I yelped, surprised.

"Tis a ritual," she answered. "Performed in the dark of night before the battle." Ritual? "Tis old magic, from long before the Circle." Which means if the Chantry heard, we'd all be _dead_. "Some might call it blood magic, but there are worse things to fear." Like the Archdemon trying to eat our world.

"Where did you learn this ritual?" Serenity asked, perfectly calm. "Flemeth?"

Morrigan nodded. "Tis for this purpose she sent me with you."

So, we've been played this entire time by the Witch of the Wilds. Something in Serenity's face told me that this wasn't unexpected. "What do you need?" I asked. "Everything has a price."

"I need to lay with a Warden who has not had the Taint long," was the unexpected answer. "From the union, a child will be conceived. Because of the ritual, the child will bear the Taint and the Archdemon's soul will seek it out, like a moth to flame." She was keeping a careful eye on Serenity. "At such an early stage, the child can absorb the soul without perishing. Thus, the Archdemon is destroyed and no Warden pays the price."

So, Morrigan has sex with a Warden and we all don't die? That's… wow. Okay, that's pretty high up there on the weird things I've ever heard list….

…She needs a Warden who has not had the taint long to impregnate her. She needs a male warden who has not had the Taint long… that would mean only…

"Wait, you want us to convince Alistair to sleep with you before he's even slept with his fiancé?" I asked. Not to mention the fact that the two just did _not_ get along.

"Oh, no, of course not." Morrigan smirked. "They have already taken care of that, you see."

"Huh?" I glanced at Serenity, to find that she was completely red. "Whoa, wait, what? When?"

"Back at the Estate," Morrigan answered, amused. "Twas an amusing discovery as I had gone to wake Serenity to find-"

"Can we go off this topic?" Serenity begged. "There's something a little more important to deal with."

Yeah, this ritual.

"So, what happens after this… ritual?" I asked cautiously. "What will you do?"

"I will travel with you to combat the Archdemon," Morrigan replied easily. "However, once the battle is concluded, I will leave."

"You want me to take a pregnant woman to a battlefield?" I asked dryly. "Won't that be harmful to your condition?"

She scoffed. "Twill only be a few days in. Not nearly enough to cause problems."

"And you just walk away?" Something was up.

"Yes, I will leave and you will not follow me. Ever." She shrugged. "A simple exchange, for your life." Yeah, give _you_ a child for our lives.

"The child," Serenity whispered. She was still ca… wait, no, she was faking it. Somehow, I could tell. I could _finally_ see through it. "Tell me about the child. Will he be hurt?"

"Ignoring the fact that after a few nights it can _hardly_ be called a child, no." Morrigan, you could have sounded a _little_ nicer. "It will merely be changed."

"And you will raise this child in secrecy?"

"Precisely," Morrigan confirmed, before smiling. "You needn't worry about the child coming up to claim the throne of Fereldan. That will belong to _your_ children, Serenity. I certainly have no use for it."

"Morrigan, I'm worried about sacrificing a child!" Serenity actually snapped. Her eyes were bright with tears. "A _child_!"

"I promise," she reassured instantly, softening. "The child will be fine. Think of it as if… as if he is a mage. That's all it is. He will be born with power that others do not have. I promise."

That seemed to be her last, and really only, objection as she left to talk with Alistair. As soon as she was gone, I whirled on Morrigan. "You do realize you are a bitch, right?"

To my surprise, she winced and hid herself more in the shadows of my room. "Twill save you all."

"And you actually care about that?" Okay, that was mean, but I was more than a little upset this was getting pulled.

"I _care_," Morrigan snapped, glaring with flashing eyes. "Far more than I should, truth be told. You have won my respect many times over. Serenity is the only friend I've ever _had_. I refuse to see you two die when I can prevent it!"

"And Alistair?" I asked, noticing she hadn't mentioned him.

"If only for Serenity's sake, I would not have him die," she answered, completely honest. "But to lose one's life and soul for such… such _rabble_. It is ridiculous. Your very soul destroyed… there is no rest for you, no peace. You simply cease to exist, living on only in memories which shall fade and tales which shall change." With surprised, I noticed her eyes weren't shiny _just_ because of the candlelight. "I offer a way out. I offer a chance. If I have to tie Alistair down to perform it, I will. I will _not_ let you all suffer such a fate for people who will never understand or care."

Doesn't change the fact that I feel sucker-punched, though. "If you are lying or tricking us, I will find you and make you _beg_ for death."

"I accept those terms," she instantly agreed. "Twill be what I deserve."

I didn't have a chance to reply as Alistair and Serenity walked in. Alistair seemed a little angry; Serenity… Serenity didn't seem to be feeling _anything_. So much for seeing through her mask.

"I was hoping this was just a dream," Alistair sighed. "No such luck."

"So, you agree?" Morrigan smiled. "Sense from you? I am surprised."

"I trust Serenity and Agrona," he replied. "I do have a few questions though. If you answer them sufficiently, then I'll agree. If not, then I get one last night with Serenity."

Morrigan looked impressed. "My, you actually _do_ have a brain." She chuckled and led Alistair off. Though she was obviously playing the role of a seductress, just before she rounded the corner, she gave me a look that said 'I _am_ sorry'.

"…Can I stay here?" Serenity asked, when they disappeared. I have never heard her voice so meek.

"Sure," I answered, pulling her into a hug. "We still need to have girl talk remember? What should the topic be?"

"What you're going to do about Zevran and Leliana?"

I groaned, but agreed, because it amused her and I really wanted to end the night on a light note.

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes and found myself looking at Denerim from a distance. It looked remarkably peaceful. Glancing around, I knew it wouldn't last.<em>

_The army we fought at Ostagar had nothing on the horde marching now._

"_Hurry!" The Archdemon hissed. He was talking to three darkspawn standing at attention. They looked like hurlocks. There was a mage, an axe-wielding warrior, and… and the one who killed Duncan. I recognized that armor and sword anywhere. "Before the Wardens realize-!"_

"_Someone's been busy," I commented dryly._

_He whirled to face me. "You again? Why must you haunt me!"_

_He heard me? Why…? Oh, of course. The Veil must be thin in Redcliffe now, since Connor tore it open._

_Well, might as well take advantage of it._

"_By the way, we're on our way." I smiled. "Enjoy the rampaging while you can."_

_He growled and snapped at the three darkspawn. "Vanguard! Take the Generals and march these useless spawn faster!"_

_The one who killed Duncan gave a crisp salute and strode purposely towards the front. So… he's the Vanguard? I will remember that._

"_You will not win, Warden," he hissed at me. "You will fall."_

"_Not before taking a nice big piece of you," I quipped before glaring. He actually flinched away. "Prepare yourself," I told it softly. "For I swear, by all the words not yet spoken and by all the gods not yet born, I will see you destroyed."_

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Well, here's the ritual. Added the touch of Alistair asking more questions of Morrigan because… well… it seemed almost wrong to not let him have at least a _minor_ say… Not shown, though, sorry.

The dream sequence was added because I realized the Veil _would_ be thin there. Connor recently ripped it open. Plus, it lets Agrona say something somewhat badass? XD

Next chapter: Marching to Denerim with Serenity


	46. Chapter 44 March before the Storm

**Road to Denerim – March before the Storm**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p>"<em>That was a good speech," Fergus complimented. "A couple of rough patches, of course, but it was your first."<em>

"_I wish _they_ had let me get on level with everyone," Cailan complained, flopping into a chair. "I don't want to be a lofty king."_

"'_They'?" I asked, concerned. Was someone trying to rule through him?_

"_Loghain and Anora. Mostly Anora. Something about it 'would not be proper' or something." He rolled his eyes and sank further into the chair. "Maker! I adore them both, but sometimes I want to kick them."_

"_Loghain would probably kicked back," Fergus warned, leaning back in his own chair._

"_Anora would find someway to humiliate you, as well," I added. _

"_I know." Cailan sighed and looked like a lost puppy. "I don't like being king. I can't believe I _ever_ wanted to be one."_

"_Wait a few months for the pain to ebb," I suggested. "You'll feel better then." Maybe. Maric's sudden death (disappearance really) hit us all hard._

"_But don't forget that _you_ are King, Cailan," Fergus advised. "Not Loghain. Not Anora. In the end, _you_, not they, are the one in power. They only have as much authority as you give them."_

_Cailan was silent for a long while. "I hate politics," he suddenly whispered. "But, I want to be a good King anyway. I want to be on the same level as my people, not above like I'm somehow better than them. I wish to meet the best and brightest, regardless of lineage, and lead Fereldan into a peaceful age."_

"_You've hung out with us too long," I gleefully pointed out._

"_Maybe," he admitted with a small smile. "I'm depending on you two."_

"_The Cousland family has been allies of the Theirin line since the early days of our kingdom," Fergus reminded. "We will not break this tradition. Merely command us, Cailan, and we will see your will done."_

"_Together, we shall lead Fereldan into a peaceful age," I vowed. "You needn't worry about anything, Cailan."_

"_So a Cousland vows, so it is done." He laughed, the first time since Maric's death. "Thank you."_

* * *

><p>It was certainly a task keeping everyone marching at a fast pace while still not tiring anyone too much.<p>

However, we were almost there. Denerim wasn't far away. I'd have to find my gauntlets soon. I wasn't _planning_ on fighting in the initial surge, but that didn't mean I wouldn't be.

I quickly scanned the area for our group, doing a headcount.

Sten was walking next to some of the human soldiers, giving minor orders to help them hold up for the march. Oghren was with the dwarves, tricking them into making bets about how many darkspawn they'd each take down. I was grateful for them both; they helped keep morale high.

Zevran and Leliana were walking with the Dalish. Zevran was talking about the Dalish and Antivan cultures with one of the Keepers and Leliana was sharing some archery tips with some of the hunters. I thought it was clever. They were subtly teaching the others more tricks and learning theirs. That would make the group even more deadly.

Morrigan was actually being social, surprisingly, with the mages. She was giving some of them a crash course in shapeshifting. Wynne watched carefully, but I think it was more to make sure no one got stuck. She was, after all, helping some of the younger mages learn healing magic.

Kaiser and Revas weren't anywhere in sight, but that didn't worry me. It just meant they were probably with the mabari that traveled with us. For all I knew, they were coming up with their own strategies.

Agrona was somewhere up front, doing some scouting with Riordan. So, that left…

"_There_ you are! Maker, you can be hard to find." I turned to see Alistair behind me, smiling with serious eyes.

It was the first time we've spoken since… since that night.

"Did you need something, Alistair?" I asked, glad my calm was holding.

"I wanted to talk to you for a second. Privately."

I suppressed a wince. "It'll have to be quick. We're not far from Denerim." Half a day at most.

"It shouldn't take long." He grabbed my arm and led away from the main army.

We stopped when we were outside earshot of everyone. However, as soon as we were, Alistair began fidgeting, nervous.

"Well?" I prompted. "What is it, Alistair?"

"I…" He took a deep breath and held it for a moment to calm himself. I braced myself for the impending tirade. "I want to ask you to marry me."

…that… that I was not expecting. "We're already engaged," I pointed out.

"Properly," he clarified. "I want to ask _properly_." He looked away, flushing. "You know, with a ring and all."

I laughed, feeling wondrously giddy. I'd ask how he had managed to _get_ a ring later. "Of course, I will, silly!"

He smiled sweetly, relieved. "Ah, right then. Here…" He took my hand and slipped a ring on it. It was simple, merely a diamond on a gold band, but it was absolutely beautiful.

"Pretty!" I cooed, holding my hand up to see it glimmer in the light. I turned my brightest smile to him. "I love you, Alistair."

"And I love you." He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Always."

We stayed like that until Agrona, grinning like a cat, walked up. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but the army is leaving you two behind!" She pointed at Alistair. "Also, Teagan is looking for you."

"I wonder why?" he asked curious, reluctantly letting me go. He kissed the hand with the ring on it before walking away.

Agrona fixated on the ring. "When did he get that?" she demanded.

I shrugged. "No idea."

"I haven't heard a _single _thing about this!" She pouted. "Oh, he's going to get it. Later, of course."

"How was the scouting?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Quiet." She tapped her head. "I saw nothing. I sensed nothing. Riordan didn't either. Looks like they're all clustered at Denerim."

"That's both good and bad," I mused, thinking rapidly. "It means a larger force, but the chances of them receiving reinforcements are small."

"Providing they haven't captured another fortress, or, worse, found a way directly up from the Deep Roads."

"We received a message just an hour ago from the other half of our army," I reminded her.

"I remember." She sighed. "I gave them the order to hold off until we got there and lick their wounds." Still, she looked conflicted over something.

"Agrona, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I had a Living Dream with the Archdemon again," she answered after a moment. "Back at Redcliffe, I mean. And something confuses me."

"Oh?"

"Well, not really confuses just…" She trailed off, obviously thinking. "Okay, it's basically… either I am _incredibly_ frightening or the Archdemon we've been preparing to fight all this time is a total coward."

"What makes you say that?" The two of us stopped walking so that no one would overhear. Well, truly, our group could overhear, but they were all hidden among the army and there just wasn't enough time to find everyone, extract them, and _then_ find an area where we wouldn't be eavesdropped on.

She bit her lip. "Okay, so the two of us got into a minor argument, no big deal. I glared; he flinched away. At the time, it was awesome. I mean, big scary dragon flinching away? What could be better? But now…" She shrugged helplessly. "I keep thinking about it and it's just… this thing that Wardens sacrifice everything for is scared of a single elf? It's disappointing."

"He thinks you're going to kill him, Agrona," I answered absently, remembering the dream from outside the Ruins. "Even the greatest of beings fear their reaper."

"Well, I did promise, but-"

"He's foreseen it." She gave me a confused look. Now why would she… oh. Right. "I never did tell you about that dream, did I?"

"What dream?" she demanded.

I'll take that as a 'yes'. "It's not much truly, an Archdemon dream." Still, I probably shouldn't have waited so long to tell her. It must have slipped my mind with the Landsmeet. "I was on its back and… and I think I tapped into its head?" I shrugged. "Apparently, it's a spirit and… okay, this will seem rather weird, but…"

"I talk to dragons in my dreams," she reminded me dryly. "Wardens don't have a definition for 'weird'."

True. "I can talk to dead people in mine." She stared, but remained silent as I waved a hand. "Long story. I'll tell you everything I know after everything, promise. Regardless, though, I seem to have a… an ability to talk to spirits in dreams. My best guess is that ability allowed me to see a little more clearly into its head?" I shrugged. "It's how I found out it was absolutely terrified of Wardens, and of two in particular."

"And one of the two is me?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, it was an elf warrior with the powers of the ancients."

She grimaced. "Okay, point. Who was the other?"

"Human noble of spirits," I answered.

She was silent for a bit. "So, the two of us are foretold to kill the Archdemon?"

"The elf was," I corrected. "The noble is, apparently, going to kill his generals." Somehow.

"So, the two of us are some… some foretold heroes?" she asked, sarcasm sneaking into her voice. "We're some chosen ones, destined to end the Blight and save the world?"

"It seems so." The idea didn't sit well with me.

She scoffed. "Well, isn't that great?" She smiled brightly, too brightly for it to be real. "We're _destined_ and _fated_ to win! Of course, who knows how many are going to die first, though?"

"I don't like this idea of destiny and fate," I said softly, choosing to ignore that question. "I don't like the idea that I'm some hero, forced into a path lined in stone. That everything I've done was not of my own violation." I found myself looking at the army calmly marching to what could be their doom, but going anyway because it was what they felt was right. "I don't want to follow anyone's tune but my own. I want to carve my own future, not be forced into one someone else chose."

Agrona stared at me before chuckling. It wasn't long before the chuckles turned into loud laughter. "I can't believe this!"

"Believe what?" I asked, confused.

"How ridiculously we can we!" She was still laughing. "I mean; we seem so different, but then one of us says something and…"

I began laughing too. "We're ridiculous."

"Wardens, sister," she corrected.

"Of course."

The two of us continued laughing until we just couldn't breath. We might have still tried to, but that's when Agrona realized something.

"Oh, shoot!" Agrona's eyes widened. "I never asked Wynne about her plans!"

"Hmm?"

"Wynne was placed in charge of healing," she explained quickly. I expected that, of course. "But I never went to ask her about what exactly she _plans_ and I need to meet the other leaders and…" She began muttering under her breath, clearing in a panic.

"I'll go talk to Wynne," I volunteered. "You deal with the leaders."

She smiled gratefully at me. "Thank you!" She dashed off, hoping to talk to everyone within the short time we had.

I went to find Wynne. It wasn't hard. She had moved a little apart from the other mages, though, contemplating something.

"What are you thinking about, Wynne?" I asked curiously, hoping to not surprise her.

I succeeded partially. Mostly in that she didn't try to blast me with some spell, thank Andraste. "Oh, hello, dear." She smiled. "Did you say something?"

"Merely asked what you were thinking about." I smiled back. "Something I can help with?"

"Ah, I was merely wondering… well, you remember the Spirit of Faith that keeps me alive, yes?" I nodded. It was rather hard to forget that one of your companions was technically an abomination. She seemed to not have any adverse effects, though, so it didn't worry me. "I was merely wondering if I could transfer the Spirit to another to bring _them_ back to life."

"Wouldn't that kill you, though?" I asked worriedly.

She nodded. "Oh, no doubt. But I'm old. I'd rather not outlive any of you." She smiled softly, staring into the distance. "Besides, resting probably wouldn't be so bad."

"Wynne…"

"I have no intentions of dying," she reassured. "But I am not so foolish as to think it's not a possibility. Promise me, dear, that there won't be a silly monument or marker? Just something natural, simple. Like a tree." Her smile became whimsical. "Yes, a tree would be nice. It doesn't have to be a pretty one. A simple tree will do nicely."

"I'll keep it in mind," I promised. "But I hope I don't have to go pick out one so soon. I'd like to keep you around for a while."

"Yes, well, I'm going to make sure I say everything I wish to say to everyone."

"Gee, and here I thought you were speaking your mind," I commented sarcastically.

She chortled. "Now, stay quiet. I have one last thing I want to be _certain_ I say to you before we all become distracted by the fighting."

"Okay?"

"Do you remember when I told you it would be best if you broke off your relationship before it began?" I nodded, feeling a little anxious that this was being brought up. "I'm sorry; I was wrong." Huh? "Oh, don't look at me like that," she scolded. "I'm capable of being wrong and admitting it." I schooled my face back to the stoic mask. "It's been soothing and touching to see such sweet kindness during all of this, even though sometimes I thought my teeth were hurting from it." She laughed and I sheepishly joined in. "Perhaps it may be cut short. Perhaps you will be forced into a tough decision. But the time you two had… it is enough." She smiled warmly. "I wanted to make sure you knew that. Just in case."

"…Thank you, Wynne…" I smiled back, just as warm. "However, I will be most cross if you die. You are probably the closest thing my children will have to a grandmother and I'd very much like them to have one."

She stared and actually had tears in her eyes when she replied, "Thank you, dear."

* * *

><p>We have replaced the army lost at Ostagar. We have united the dwarves of Orzammar, the humans of Fereldan, the elves of the Dales, and the mages and templars of the Circle.<p>

Looking at the burning ruins of Denerim, I prayed it would be enough. I prayed that Fergus and Leo were still alive. There would be no way for me to check until all of this was over.

There was no turning back.

Kaiser whimpered and licked my hand to reassure me. He was such a good boy; I prayed he made it through this.

"Serenity." Agrona appeared next to me, worried but determined. Revas was at her feet, perfectly calm. She didn't say more. She didn't have to.

With a nod and a smile, we followed them back to where the army was finishing last minute preparations.

Our group was in the front, directing every one to where they needed to be. No one questioned them. It had been made obvious, far earlier, just who was in charge.

Alistair was waiting for us at the bottom of a small platform. It wasn't very high, just enough so that the people standing on it would be seen by everyone. Alistair had insisted on keeping it low; I approved.

As soon as Alistair saw us, he smiled and jogged up to the center of the platform.

My smile turned to a smirk as I faced Agrona. "Prepared?"

"For what?" She had just enough time to be surprised before I shoved her up onto the platform next to Alistair. Revas nodded approvingly at me before walking up to join her.

I moved so that Kaiser and I were in the shadows, merely watching. Alistair and I had agreed. The Landsmeet had been mine. The kingship, and reconstruction, would be his.

The Blight, however, belonged to Agrona.

"Strange place for a queen to hide," Zevran commented, eyes alight with curiousity. The others were slowly making their way towards me.

It might be the last time we were all together until this was over. I wasn't going to complain.

"The Blight is not my victory," I replied. "It should belong to the Wardens and Alistair and I will leave as soon as this is over."

"So, you put Agrona in the center?"

"Why not?" I smiled. "She, too, is a queen piece, no?"

"The Wolf Queen," Morrigan answered, appearing on my other side. I silently asked how she was doing and she just as silently indicated she was just fine. "Tis amusing."

"_I_ think it's wonderful," Leliana commented, walking up with a smiling Wynne. "It will be good for an elf to be a hero, yes?"

"Aye," Oghren agreed, taking a swig of whatever drink he managed to sneak into his flask. I was afraid to ask what it was. "Good for everyone. Most folk forget that the elves have strength. Not nearly as much as dwarves, of course."

"Of course!" Zevran agreed cheerily. "However, we elves are so much more graceful and charming, yes?"

"Why do you all insist so much on generalizations?" Sten asked, slightly confused. "It is not possible to simply define a people like that."

I laughed. "We are a strange people, Sten."

"I have noticed," he replied dryly.

Thunder rumbled. Oghren grimaced and glared at the clouds slowly forming in the sky. "Damn the surface and it's storms," he growled, obvious annoyed.

"Must it storm now?" Wynne asked mournfully. "It stormed at Ostagar."

"This will be better, Wynne," I reassured instantly.

"You'll forgive me for sending up some prayers, I hope?"

"I think we're all going to, Wynne," Leliana murmured, glancing at the ruins of Denerim.

"Shush," Morrigan hissed. "The idiot is talking and I'm assuming you all want to hear him."

Sure enough, Alistair and Agrona were set for the rallying speech.

"Before us stands the might of the darkspawn horde," Alistair began, voice soft. He gestured to the city. "Gaze upon them now, but fear them not." The army held absolutely still as he waved Agrona forward. She looked every inch the calm and confident Warden. Only her half-hearted glare at my direction indicated how uncomfortable she was up there. "This woman beside me is a native of Fereldan. She has survived despite the odds, living proof that glory is within the reach of us all. Without her, _none_ of us would be here today." The army applauded and cheered; Agrona blushed. "Today," Alistair continued, voice strengthening. "Today, we save Denerim." The army began cheering louder as Alistair and Agrona (a beat behind him) walked down, standing in front of the army. A good touch. It put them on level with the soldiers. "Today, we avenge the death of my brother, Cailan. Today, we prove to the world that our strength is unmatched. Today, we show the Grey Wardens that we _remember_ and _honor_ their sacrifice." Alistair's voice was now much louder and full of command; truly, he looked just as much a King as Maric did. "For Fereldan! For the Grey Wardens!"

With those words, the army roared war cries and charged the Darkspawn.

Thunder cracked overhead, reminding me a similar charge way back at Ostagar.

But this time, the Darkspawn fled in terror.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Can I just say that I love the newest Dragon Age Novel, Asunder? It's really good.

So, we get some nice little bonding times with some of the characters right before the final battle? Yay?

…I actually don't have anything to say. Strange. Probably not all that great, now that I'm looking at it. Sorry?

Next Chapter: Breaking into Denerim with Agrona


	47. Chapter 45 Storming the City

**Denerim – Storming the City**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>Every once in a while, we'd hear tales of Elf Heroes. Or, more accurately, Hero. One. Singular.<em>

_Garahel, the Hero of the Fourth Blight. An elf. Slayer of Archdemmon Andoral._

_But there was always just a single thing I was curious about._

"_Was he scared?"_

"_More than likely," Valendrian said. "But he was courageous."_

_I scrunched up my face in thought, trying to make the leap. "But… but he was afraid…?"_

"_True courage, little wolf, comes from being terrified and charging anyway," he explained with a little laugh. "Courage is not the absence of fear, but the mastery of it."_

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be fighting. Everything seemed to be bleeding. Everything seemed to be <em>dying<em>.

Every once in a while, I had to jump to avoid stepping on some corpse. I only succeeded half the time. I only succeeded half the time. I think. It was hard to tell the difference between squishy flesh and squelchy ground.

I lost everyone in the chaos. I hoped they were all right.

It was like Ostagar. It was a bloodbath.

But this time was different.

This time, it was _glorious_.

"Get to the gates!" I ordered with a roar, easily decapitating a darkspawn. "Capture them and we're inside!"

I saw the soldiers nearby nod and slaughter their way forward.

Occasionally, I heard Serenity and Alistair in the distance. Alistair was doing as I was, giving orders directly from the battlefield. Serenity was staying back, watching the big picture and giving orders based on that.

We all agreed that Serenity shouldn't fight until we were inside the city and going against either generals or the Archdemon itself. That time limit she had was too variable for us to chance it.

I ducked and slew another darkspawn. I think I understood now why Revas had been so insistent on me learning the longsword. It was heavier than my daggers and I couldn't really jump and tumble all over the battlefield while wielding it.

Revas had been trying to get me to think a little. It was working and, better, I think I was far more effective than I had been with my showy fighting.

Speaking of Revas, a darkspawn tried to sneak up on him. I almost loosed a knife to save him when Kaiser appeared out of nowhere to tackle the darkspawn to the ground. As he tore its throat out, I vaguely wondered about the Taint in the mabari. He had probably drunk a _lot_ of darkspawn blood by this point, if only on accident. Was he technically a Warden too? Would Revas be that way as well?

The strangest things the mind makes you think on.

"Commander!" a soldier called, sketching a quick salute. "We seem to have the enemy routed."

"Scan the area," I ordered. "They are crafty bastards. I want everyone on their guard until we have determined that they are in fact gone."

As soon as we got the all clear, I went to find the others in the group. They were with Riordan near the main gate of the city. Well, most of them. Serenity, Kaiser, and Revas were missing.

"You managed to fight your way to the gates so soon," Riordan breathed as I walked up, noticeably impressed. "This is going better than I could have hoped."

"That will change." Sten, don't be a mood killer.

"Bloody nug-runners!" Oghren growled. "We're outnumbered three to one!"

"What are we to do now?" Wynne always managed to stay serene during these things, thank the Maker. "I'm assuming there's a plan."

"Killing the Archdemon," Serenity answered, walking up with Kaiser and Revas on her heels. "The army won't last long with these numbers, even _with_ a territorial advantage. However, with some tactical skill, it is fully possible to hold the gates with a single squad. We also recently got a confirmation from Fergus and Leo on the number of civilians they were able to evacuate and from which locations." She gave me a sympathetic look. "They were unable to get into the Alienage. The barricades did a little too good of a job keeping the darkspawn out and they couldn't fight their way through."

…Which meant my home was probably destroyed by now. Even so… "Single squad then. Sten, Oghren, you two are in charge of it. Wynne, set up your healers not far away. I want mages who can carry messages near all three of you, understand?" They nodded. "Okay, now, I'm going to be a bit selfish, but I'm going with Zevran and Leliana into the Alienage."

"Well, of course you are!" Alistair exclaimed. "There are still people there who need to get out!"

I smiled, relieved that someone agreed. "Okay. That's my plan."

"Where are the majority of the darkspawn?" Leliana asked, curious.

"Palace district," Serenity answered easily. "We cannot discount some appearing in the market district, though."

"I'll take the market after I go through the Alienage," I suggested. "It's on my way out."

"Then Serenity, Morrigan, and I will take the main army to the palace," Alistair decided. "Let's tell the others."

As we all dispersed to do spread the word, I noticed Riordan about to slip away.

I took advantage of my speed boost to head him off. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"The Archdemon is the target," he answered calmly.

"That's not explaining why you're going off alone!" I snapped. "Don't be an idiot. Stay with us and we'll make our collective way there."

"This is for the best," Riordan replied in that annoying 'I am the adult and I know best' voice.

I glared. "Fine, go and die like a fool," I told him in the coldest voice I could. "Not even a Warden can fight a battle such as this alone. That's why we have allies." With that, I stormed off to do last minute checks.

* * *

><p>I almost ran head first into Wynne.<p>

"Is everything all right, dear?' she asked me, concerned.

"Riordan's an arrogant fool," I growled, shaking my head. "Nothing to be done. Everything okay with you?"

"Yes, dear." She smiled and pulled me into a hug unexpectedly. "This is it," she murmured into my hair. "All that we've been through has led up to this. Whatever happens, know that I am unbelievably proud of you and to call you friend."

"Wynne…" The unexpected praise actually had me tearing up.

"I have to finish setting up the healing area," she said, pulling away. "May the Maker watch over you."

"And you, Wynne." As she walked off, I decided to forgo being the so-called Commander and General for a little bit longer.

I wanted to find my group and wish each of them farewell, just in case.

* * *

><p>I found Oghren next, giving orders with an air of incredulous command. "Oghren."<p>

"Ah, Agrona." He turned to face me and seemed a little uncomfortable. "So, this is it."

"It's been an honor," I told him softly. Really, I should have said something better. Conversation-like.

"Honor?" He laughed. "No one has looked at me and said 'honor' in a long time." He smiled warmly at me. "You helped me a lot, you know. I've never really thanked you for that talk in the Forest. It really helped. With Branka and all. I also got a message back from Felsi, the girl I sent the letter to." I had completely forgotten about that. "She agreed to meet with me after all this is over. Who knows? Maybe I found the one woman who can put up with me." He shook his head. "Regardless, since we're talking about honor, I'll say this. I consider it a fine honor to fight, and die, for your cause."

…The thought of any of us dying wasn't a comfortable one. Even _if_ that was the reason I decided to make rounds. "You're busy. We'll continue this talk about honor when we survive."

He chuckled and I thought I heard him mumble, "Not one to face facts. Oh, well, I'll play along." Before I could ask him to repeat it, he took a serious look and said, gravely, "Let the stone turn red with the blood of heroes. Today, I will be the warrior you taught me to be."

"May your Ancestors watch us." And I went to find another of the group.

* * *

><p>It turned out to be Sten. He was instructing some men on how to build a proper barricade. He faced me when he saw me approach, though. "Are you ready?" he asked.<p>

"As I'll ever be," I replied with false cheer.

He nodded and looked around the area. "We have reached the battlefield at least." He seemed gleeful, worried, and relieved all at once. Strange, I wonder when I got good at reading our resident Stoic?

"I'm surprised to have reached it," I admitted. "Just a year ago, I was a city elf with a temper."

"I wasn't worried," he told me to my surprise. "I knew you and Kadan would carry us here." He nodded at me. "Do not doubt your strength, for it has saved us many times."

What's with the unexpected praise? I'm going to blush. "I never doubt," I replied airily. "If the Maker dictates I am to die today, then I'm taking that blasted Archdemon with me."

"Fine words. But I shall hope you do not die." He nodded once. "I must be off, to make sure the soldiers understood my orders."

"Stay alive, Beresaad's Sten." With a small smile, he walked off.

I didn't even have to move to find the next member. Zevran appeared out of nowhere, slinging an arm over my shoulders. "So, we are heading into the city to free the Alienage and challenge the Archdemon, yes?"

I nodded. "You mind?"

"Mind?" He laughed. "No, of course not. I'd be quite hurt if you told me to stay behind." He turned me so that I was facing him fully and he actually lost the smile that I thought was tattooed to his face. Will wonders never cease? "Allow me to say this. Assassinating you was the luckiest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Don't you mean 'failing to assassinate'?" I corrected. "I'm still breathing."

"Let's go with 'accepting the job'," he amended with a grin.

I smiled back. "Glad to have you here, Zevran."

"To be by your side, I would gladly storm the gates of the Black City. Never doubt this." Startled by the sentence, I could only stare as he contemplated something. "Ah, why not? I'll deal with it later." He bent to kiss me. A light, quick one. On the mouth.

I flushed. "What the-?" He grinned, but waltzed off without replying.

I did not need this headache now!

"Perhaps you would like some remedy to keep pains away?" Morrigan suggested, walking up. "I hear the ones caused by crows are the worst."

"I'll… I'll deal." I coughed and told myself to just lock it away in some corner of my mind to gather dust. "How are you, by the way? With your… your condition."

"Perfectly fine," she reassured. "There is no need to worry for me."

"You're still leaving after all of this?" I asked. She nodded. "All right, then let me thank you now, Morrigan. The chance to survive and all the spells… really, I'm grateful for them."

"What I have done… it is the least I could offer." She bit her lip. Nervous. She was nervous. "Please, let me say this. I… you have seen where I have grown. Friendship, respect, I knew little of either. But you and Serenity… I will…" Her eyes became shiny with tears. "I will treasure what I have learned, traveling with you. Live well, Agrona. Live gloriously."

She ran before I could find a reply. Just as well, I don't think I've ever seen her actually cry. I did almost go after her though. I was distracting by Leliana greeting me.

"It's so strange to imagine our fates will be decided in a matter of hours," she told me excitedly. "We stand on the precipice of the greatest battle of the Age. I wonder if the heroes of old felt like this?"

"You okay with coming with me?" I asked. "I did sort of volunteer you."

"And where else would I be, if not with you?" she asked rhetorically. "You are my greatest friend. You lit my path through the dark and I will stand with you, no matter what our fate is. This day, we will forge legends of our own." She bent to kiss my cheek and left to finish her own preparations.

…Wait. Serenity said Zevran _and_ Leliana were in love with me. She was right about Zevran. So… was she…?

…Dealing with that mess later. Much, _much_ later.

* * *

><p>It took a bit to find Alistair. He was wandering around the groups of soldiers, speaking to them individually to wish them luck and giving them orders to be careful.<p>

It was so weird seeing a king be so personal with his subjects, but at the same time, I didn't expect anything else from Alistair.

"Hey, there," he greeted. "Not much time left, right?" I nodded. "Okay, then I'd better speak quickly."

"Remember to put some spaces between the words," I quipped with a grin.

He laughed before growing serious. "Look. I know Morrigan's… what she did… it's supposed to save us. But for all we know, we're going to get eaten before we shove a sword in its eyes." Don't say that, Alistair. Bad luck. "So, before we head in, I want you to know it's been an honor fighting by your side."

"Same here, Alistair," I replied softly. "But no dying, okay? I want to see you and Serenity suffer through a coronation and wedding and I want to spoil your kids rotten."

"You'd have to survive yourself, to do that." He grinned. "Well, let's finish up, so we can find this Archdemon and kick its ass." I laughed, slightly surprised by his curse. He pointed to an area half hidden by some fallen stones. "Serenity's over there with Kaiser and Revas. I think she's waiting to say goodbye to you."

I nodded, gave him a huge hug, and head over to where he'd indicated.

Revas greeted me with a yip, giving me a look that said, 'I am coming with you. Deal with it.' I was curious why, until I heard Serenity calmly telling Kaiser that he was going to stay behind. Kaiser wasn't taking the order well, whimpering.

"I don't think I've ever heard him whimper," I commented, letting Serenity know I was here.

"He's worried I'm going to do something silly without his supervision," she explained with a slight smile. "But Kaiser is fast and strong and I'd rather he was here helping Sten and Oghren make sure darkspawn don't sneak up on the city." Kaiser licked her face and nuzzled it, obviously trying to change her mind. But she was resolute. "Kaiser, be good. Listen to Sten and Oghren. Don't die."

Kaiser sighed and barked softly. I translated it as, 'you too.'

"All right, then, boy. Get going." Serenity stood up and Kaiser immediately jumped to lick her on the face. "Down, boy!" She laughed.

Kaiser obeyed, wandering over to Revas and me. He pressed into my leg and licked my hand before butting heads with Revas.

"Tear those darkspawn to bits!" I half-ordered. Kaiser nodded, barked, and trotted off.

"Hard to believe this is it." I looked up to see Serenity looking out into the distance. "Look how far we've come," she continued.

"The hot-tempered brat and the too-calm noble to the fiery Commander and serene Queen," I noted with a smile. "Who would have thought they would have become the best of friends, the best of sisters?" I laughed. "If someone had told me that a year ago, I might have floored them."

"I might have sent them to a healer!" She admitted with a laugh. "But, I'm glad we are." She smiled warmly. "I won't say 'goodbye', Agrona. Because I shall hope there will be no need."

"That's right. No goodbyes." But I hugged her tightly anyway and she returned it.

She pulled away first. "I'll send a message for where to meet us," she promised.

I took deep breath to calm myself before nodding once in acknowledgement and purposely striding towards the gates. Riordan was nowhere in sight. Arrogant idiot, I hoped your mistake didn't cost you your life.

As I passed the soldiers, I heard them call out words of encouragement.

"Kill those godless bastards!"

"We're counting on you, Warden!"

"Maker, watch over you!"

When I reached the gate proper, I heard the soldiers start cheering.

"Long live the King!"

"Blessings to the Queen!"

The third cheer made me smile.

"Glory to the Wolf!"

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

And so begins the Siege on Denerim. Here's hoping I did okay?

If the first couple of lines/paragraphs seem vaguely familiar, this is intentional. I took them directly from Chapter 7) the Slaughter.

Riordan going off on his own… it's always been something that made me want to hit him in the head. It made no sense whatsoever, except as maybe a bit of arrogance or, to think another way, a bit of desperation to make sure the younger ones didn't pay the price. Agrona opted for the former.

Next chapter: Palace district with Serenity


	48. Chapter 46 Storm in the Palace

**Denerim – Palace District – Storm in the Palace**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to go to the party, which should just go to show just how sick I was of being sick since I hated the fussy affairs. Actually, I wasn't even sick anymore; the healers just said I have to have bed rest. It was annoying. Okay, granted, I was probably weaker than a newborn mabari, but I could just sit and watch a party. I didn't have to stand during the thing. It just wasn't fair.<em>

"_If you're going to glare a hole through something, can you aim for the atrocious curtains?" I looked up to see a smiling Maric in the doorway. "I like the wall."_

"_Aren't you supposed to be at the party?" I asked, pushing myself out of the suffocating pillow-nest the healers insisted on making me._

"_Yes, but, since I hate those things and have been worried, I thought to check on you." He walked over to place a hand on my forehead, checking for fever no doubt. "How are you?"_

"_Bored and tired of everyone treating me like I'm cracked glass," I retorted immediately, making a face._

"_Well, that's what happens when you decide to almost make a trip to the Maker," he joked, only the flicker of pain and fear showing just how scared he had been._

"_I'm sorry," I mumbled guiltily. _

"_I know." The smile was back on his face. "Say, since you've been such a good girl through all of this, how about I show you a secret?"_

"_Secret?" Well, that perked me up._

"_Yes, but it's a very big secret. Not even Loghain knows it." My eyes went wide at that. I had thought Maric and Loghain shared and knew everything about each other._

"_Please?" I begged eagerly._

_He chuckled and picked me up. "This should be fun, promise." He carried me down the hall, to right below the beautiful portrait of the Rebel Queen. "Now, it's the fifth stone underneath Mother's portrait; she would have appreciated this." He pushed said stone and the wall suddenly moved inward to reveal a secret passageway! As I stared in wonder, he carefully went inside, shut the door, and meandered down the tunnel. Or, maybe I should say, 'up the tunnel' as we emerged in the rafters of the ballroom, right over the party. _

"_Oh, _wow_!" I breathed, smiling wide._

"_I adore coming up here," Maric explained, easily walking out onto the rafters. "I get to watch everything and relax for a bit."_

"_It's amazing!" That's when I noticed something. The candelabrum, which provided the main source of light for a party and the servants always complained about lighting because it took forever, was apparently only attached to the ceiling by a single chain. "One chain?"_

_Maric made a face. "I keep telling myself to get it reinforced, but I always forget when I head back down." He shook his head. "Really, I shouldn't, though. I think it'll only take one good hit to break it. Won't that be tragic? Numerous nobles squashed into pancakes by the oldest things in this castle?"_

"_Plus, fire." There were lots of easily burnable things at parties. Cailan and Fergus found that out in a very funny, highly dangerous way once. "Fwoosh! Up goes the castle!"_

_He chuckled. "Ah well. Let's watch the funny nobles while Loghain starts panicking. That's always fun."_

* * *

><p>We managed to reach the palace easily. It was even easy to take down the darkspawn stationed outside.<p>

Inside, though? Big problem.

One of the generals was in the ballroom, effectively coordinating the darkspawn to take advantage of the confined walls and the natural defenses of the palace. Even discovering a few that I had never seen. It was nearly impossible to reach it through just fighting, especially since it could use some fairly powerful magic.

Not that I was really worrying about the mage general. I had a far more immediate problem.

I whirled, sending a wave of fire at the axe-wielding general. It managed to duck under it (allowing it to snap up some of its own men), but the movement distracted him enough for me to break into it guard. As it attempted to swing its axe wildly, I dropped Vigilance (too large for such close range) and rammed Duncan's Dagger into its neck. A quick twist and slice and the General's head went rolling down the hall.

I feel so sorry for the people who will have to clean all this up.

I'm also glad that the general didn't put up too much of a fight. I could feel the Taint stirring, signaling that I either had to take a break or chance running right on up to my limit. But I couldn't take that chance until we reached the Archdemon.

So, when I picked up Vigilance, I immediately hooked it onto my back and began hunting for Alistair and Morrigan. It wasn't hard; the death of their general sent many darkspawn back to the mage one, buying us a little breathing space.

"Serenity!" Morrigan called, waving me over. She and Alistair had been debating something. I prayed it was mildly civil.

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on Alistair's arm. He looked worried and haggard.

"We can't seem to get inside," he growled, running a gauntlet-covered hand through his hair.

"So, we need to sneak around!" Morrigan insisted. "Tis the obvious thing."

"My argument is _how_," Alistair retorted. "Unless you have a spell that can find some. I mean, who knows any way in besides the front door?"

"There's the servant entrances and exits, the stable, and the battlements," I rattled off without really thinking about it. "Not to mention the secret passageways through the castle walls and the kitchens and…" I trailed off as the two stared. "What? I had to memorize them in the event of an attack. Loghain insisted."

"Any reason this wasn't mentioned earlier?" Alistair asked curiously.

I gave him a look. "I seem to recall us about to discuss strategy, where I planned to tell you, when we ran head first into a giant pack."

"Right, forgot about that." He smiled sheepishly. "Well, any nearby?"

"I believe so…" I wished that I had at least one of the rogues with me. But Agrona needed their stealth far more than I if she was to actually make it into the Alienage. Still, it would have been nice to have their stealth for sneaking inside. "I'll take Morrigan and see whether there's one open," I told him. "Most of the ways I know are really only big enough for one or two people. They were escape tunnels."

He bent down to kiss me. "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" I grinned.

I felt a little insulted when he gave me a look and immediately turned to Morrigan. "Make sure she's careful."

"Certainly," Morrigan replied instantly. Yeah, I felt insulted. "Lead the way, Serenity?"

"If I wasn't on a time limit…" I grumbled, marching off. Since when was I the one people thought wasn't careful?

"Last time you said you'd be fine was when we went after that bitchy former queen," Morrigan helpfully reminded me. Times like these I wonder if she can read minds.

"Let's just find a way inside."

* * *

><p>Luckily, the darkspawn weren't <em>quite<em> bright enough to guard the servants' entrance, so it was easy to slip inside.

Once there, Morrigan and I discovered that they seemed to have concentrated on the main halls and rooms. Most of the roundabout paths were completely clear, including the path by the infirmary.

The portrait of Rebel Queen Moira caught my eye and made me pause to try and remember exactly why. Morrigan didn't seem to notice, continuing down the hall.

"Wait!" I called after her, as soon as I recalled. If I remembered correctly… I bent down and found the fifth stone underneath the painting and pressed it. The wall swung in. Yes! "This way!"

"This is most interesting," Morrigan commented, following me inside. "How did you discover this?"

"Maric showed me it when I was little," I explained, unable to keep the grin off my face. "Now, if memory serves…" I opened the door at the end and found myself in the rafters of the ballroom. "I love it when I'm right."

"It appears Alistair has managed to lead the troops here," Morrigan commented, gesturing to a familiar looking shield. "They will not hold long, though."

Then we had better hurry. "Follow me, Morrigan," I instructed, easily balancing on the rafters and making my way towards the center. "It's safe."

"You are certain?" she asked nervously, carefully obeying me.

"I used to hide her as a child," I replied as an answer. "So did Maric, actually. We got a kick at making people panic and looking frantically for us."

"Why was this even crafted?" If she were anyone else, I'd say she was whining. "Though, I will admit, the area is near perfect for an ambush."

"You figured it out. This castle was built when sudden attacks, even during a party, were half-expected. Archers and mages would be hidden up here, ready to attack in a worst-case scenario. The practice has fallen out in recent years, of course. So it's mainly just used for hiding wayward kings and nobles. Not that there isn't anything dangerous up here." The candelabrum swayed not far from where I was standing. Maric never did get around to reinforcing it.

"Please do not fall," Morrigan asked, guessing what I intended.

Nodding, I carefully looked at the area below. None of our soldiers were anywhere near where this would land. The General, however, was. Perfect. This should rattle it enough to give Alistair the break he needed.

Bracing myself against one of the supports, I unhooked Vigilance, sent up a prayer for luck, and swung as hard as I could.

Maric, you were right. It _does_ take only one good hit to bring that thing down.

I grinned when I heard a familiar voice yelp, "Maker's blood!" It's fun surprising him. "The castle killed the general!" Huh? I carefully looked down to hunt for the general, only to not find him. Anywhere. The darkspawn were looking around confused.

I almost fell over from the shock; Morrigan had to grab me to make sure I didn't.

"I should pray for luck more often," I murmured before shaking my head and moving so I was a little more visible. "Alistair!" He looked up confusedly, jaw actually dropping when he saw me up in the rafters. "Get everyone out so Morrigan can have free reign!"

"Any particular spell?" she asked as Alistair rallied the soldiers into a retreat and slammed the doors shut so the darkspawn were trapped within.

"Pick a spell and have fun," I dismissed, going back towards the passage.

At least, until a strong wind ripped through the air and I found myself having to call a Cleanse Area to not die.

Ice and lightning danced across the room, slaughtering darkspawn as it moved to the wind's tune.

I stared at Morrigan, who was holding up a barrier to keep herself safe. "What spell is this?" I demanded. "I've never seen it!"

"Neither have I," she admitted. "The hag mentioned it. A combination spell called Storm of the Century."

"Did it _have_ to live up to its name?" I complained. "I can't see!"

"It'll burn out soon."

I hoped it wouldn't take out the castle with it.

* * *

><p>By the time Morrigan and I returned to the army, they had all but secured the palace. I think there were only a couple of rooms left.<p>

"It appears we managed to deal a blow," Morrigan commented thoughtfully. "Two generals and quite a bit of the force appear to have perished."

"But the biggest challenge is yet to come," I reminded. "You still doing fine?"

She nodded, absently brushing a hand over her abdomen. "Yes. You needn't fret."

"Serenity, dear," Alistair began, walking up. He was covered in blood, but smiling slightly. "What were you doing up there?"

"Dropping lighting fixtures?" I smiled hesitantly. "Sorry to so anticlimactically kill the general."

"Climatic battles have climatic death tolls," he commented dryly. "The Archdemon will be enough for that."

"The Archdemon is on Fort Drakon!" Startled, the three of us turned to find a messenger running up. The insignia on his armor said he was one of Teagan's men. "The Archdemon has landed on Fort Drakon!"

"Do you have word of the Wardens Agrona and Riordan?" Alistair asked.

"Fighting in the Alienage indicated that Lady Commander Agrona had successfully infiltrated and liberated the area. Bann Teagan was going to confirm this when he sent me," the messenger responded as quickly as he could through the panting. He tried to salute, but Alistair waved the action away. "As for Warden Riordan…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "We saw him hit the ground right around the same time we saw the Archdemon land."

I closed my eyes and silently sent a prayer for him. Oh, Riordan… too desperate to make sure we younger Wardens wouldn't have to deliver the final blow, he doomed us to it.

Morrigan gripped my arm tightly, her knuckles white. Now we really _were_ relying on her ritual.

It was almost comforting to know she was just as nervous as I was about the possibility that Flemeth had lied about it.

"Take a small force and go ahead," Alistair ordered me. "I'll clean up here and join you soon."

"Very well." I kissed his cheek and ran off, shouting for a captain and his squad to follow me. Behind me, I could hear Alistair telling the messenger to report back to Teagan.

I hoped Agrona was doing all right.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

So… I decided to have a little fun and completely change how you liberate the palace district? Also, sorry for the anticlimactic ways the generals do die, but this reflects my gameplay. In each of my playthroughs, I have gone through the codex at the very end, just to see what I've done, only to discover that I had, at some point, killed the two generals without knowing it.

Storm of the Century, for those who don't know, is a very potent spell combination. It's activated using Spell Might + Blizzard + Tempest. It's always fairly easy to have Morrigan learn the spells required, or at least it was for me. However, area of effect makes it rather dangerous to use if you play on difficulties with friendly fire.

Next Chapter: See what Agrona's been up to in the Alienage


	49. Chapter 47 Storm in the Alienage

**Denerim – Alienage – Storm in the Alienage**

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p><em>The day before his fiancé arrived, Soris and I sat in the People's Tree, stargazing and celebrating his last night as a child. Somehow, I had managed to convince him to climb to the very top.<em>

"_What goals do you have, Agrona?" he asked. He had just gotten done telling me how he wished to work in a stable. As cowardly and cautious he was, he had a love of horses that matched my love of fights._

"_I don't really have any." It was another reason I was in no hurry to be married. "I mean, can you see me as a servant or laborer?"_

"_No, I can't," he commented softly. "You're just not that sort of person."_

"_Precisely."_

"_Still, though, if you could want for anything, what would you?"_

_I thought for a while. "I want to leave some mark on the world," I admitted, standing up and balancing on a branch. "I want to prove myself stronger than anyone and show the world that even an elf can burn bright and unleash a storm."_

* * *

><p>It was easier than I expected to sneak into the Alienage, but that didn't mean it was <em>easy<em>.

We didn't encounter any darkspawn, but that's mostly because I had to be _really_ creative at getting around the barricades. I wondered who crafted them. Whoever he was, he was both a genius and an idiot.

We were two steps inside when I stumbled, my vision going red. One of these things? _Now_? What was with its timing? I haven't had one since the forest…?

I saw Riordan leap and land on the Archdemon.

I saw Riordan stab and try to kill the Archdemon.

I saw Riordan slip and fall from the Archdemon.

I saw Riordan hit and break on the ground.

I saw the Archdemon crash and roar on a roof.

As the vision dissipated, I scraped my hand over my eyes to stem the unexpected tears.

Damn it, Riordan. I told you that you were being a fool.

Rest in peace. I'll send the Archdemon after you soon.

I just needed to figure out where it landed.

After I dealt with things here, of course.

"What's wrong?" Leliana asked softly.

"Riordan is dead," I answered dully. "We need to move before we all join him."

"There's a group of elves near the barricade," Zevran answered from up ahead. "I recognize quite a few."

"Oh?" I ran up to see what he saw. Lot of elves and barricades carefully crafted from the debris that once littered the ground. Let it never be said that the Alienage was not creative. "Dad?" I called, catching the group's attention. "Valendrian? Soris? Shianni?"

"Agrona!" Shianni raced up, wielding a simple bow. I was impressed and wondered where it came from. There _were_ laws against weapons. "Thank goodness you're here!" She pointed to the slowly forming cracks in the barricade. Well, what was with my knack of arriving just in time to save people? Not that I'm complaining, but it is weird.

"Get to safety," I ordered.

She shook her head. "This is my home just as much as yours. Tell me how to fight."

"Tell us all, Agrona." Startled, I looked up to see _Soris_ with a bow. He waved sheepishly before gesturing to the crowd behind him. To my surprise, there were many wielding bows and knives, all terrified but determined. Where did the weapons come from? "We'll fight as long as we can."

If we had more time, I'd argue. But we didn't. "All archers go with Leliana. Take the high ground and snipe. Do _not_ waste arrows. Pick your shots." Leliana helpfully waved a hand to let them know who she was. "Those wielding anything bladed should hang out with Zevran and practice being sneaky and covert. You are to strike and retreat. Pick your targets." Zevran held up his hand to show where _he_ was. "Both groups are to listen to me and not disobey. Anyone without a weapon is to retreat to high ground and get as far away from the barricades as possible." I looked down at Revas. "You'll guard them, boy?" He yipped and nodded. "Remind me to give you a nice treat when all of this is over." He licked my hand and loped away, deftly shepherding the children and elder elves off to a different area. I nodded at Dad and Valendrian who returned the quiet greeting as they deftly calmed the others.

I didn't have time for anything else and the barricade finally cracked and darkspawn began streaming in.

* * *

><p>There were really too many darkspawn here. Why would the Archdemon send so many into the Alienage? It wasn't a really strategic position. It didn't make sense.<p>

Was it because it was my home? Serenity said that it was afraid of me.

I ducked an axe swing and decapitated the attacker before deftly dodging the rain of arrows from our own side. No such thing as friendly fire, not when an arrow could kill no matter who shot it. If only we had slightly more skilled archers… ah, well. I should be impressed they could even string the bow.

"You want a report now or later, amor?" I glanced behind to see Zevran, back to me as he carefully scaned the area.

"Darkspawn numbers and elf casualties?"

"Numbers, somewhere in the two digits, I think. Too many really." Glad I wasn't the only one who thought that. "We've wounded, but last I checked, no dead. We're heavily relying on poultices and potions, though. Thank the Maker we had a _lot_ of extras."

Yeah, we had barely used any since Wynne joined up. Her healing magic worked a lot better and faster.

"Have the badly wounded move back to where the non-combatants are," I ordered. "Any idea where our archers actually _are_?" I paused. "Besides the roof." There was no pattern whatsoever to the shots, making it a challenge to dodge sometimes, even for me with my speed and agility.

"No, Leliana ordered them to continuously change position to prevent the enemy from locking onto them." Good strategy, but annoying at the same time. "It makes it hard to dodge the rain, though." It's scary how alike we think sometimes.

Thunder rumbled overhead and I grimaced. The last thing we needed was actual rain reducing our visibility. "I'm off; keep the ground troops safe, Zevran, and tell Leliana to keep the archers alive."

"As you will." He disappeared and I ran for the center of the Alienage. Once there, I climbed up into the People's Tree, all the way to the top. It felt nostalgic to be up there. The last time I had climbed it, I was Agrona the city elf, talking with her soon-to-be-wedded cousin.

Thankfully, the numerous darkspawn helped me from indulging in said nostalgia.

At the top, overlooking everything, I sheathed Starfang and looked around. Leliana was commanding the archers from the roofs and Zevran was coordinating the blades. But that wasn't what I was focusing on.

I had climbed to see if I could find the 'command bubbles' darkspawn adored flocking in. It was almost too easy to take them down. All I had to do was unsheathe my knives and throw them at the ones giving orders.

I almost laughed when I heard Zevran comment, "so we are adding knives to the rain of arrows? How quaint."

I had just run out of knives and targets when I heard a chorus of terrified screams. I jerked my head up to see an ogre stomp-running its way to the Alienage. Well, damn.

The ogre crashed through the remaining bits of the barricade, roaring viciously as it stomped its way through. It swung its arms, demolishing buildings and sending the debris into the desperately fleeing elves.

I unsheathed Starfang and jumped from the top of the tree to the nearest roof. As soon as I hit solid ground, I was running, sprinting. The Taint accelerated me to my fastest and in a blink I was over the ogre, leaping for its neck.

Lightning flashed as my blade bit into its flesh. It roared in pain and stumbled back.

As soon as I landed, I was jumping again. This time, I rammed my sword straight through his neck, severing its spine. As I rode him to the ground, I twisted the weapon and held it as it tried in vain to get up again. Only when it completely stilled did I remove the blade and get off the big brute.

Revas nudged my leg. I looked down to see some of my knives in his mouth. "You are such a sweet boy," I cooed, taking the knives back and sheathing them. "Can you find the rest while I clean up?" He nodded and ran off and I scanned the area.

No more living darkspawn; I saw that immediately. There didn't seem to be any elves dying in the dirt, but that could be just the blood and mud making it hard to see properly.

I stretched out my senses to confirm what my eyes saw; no more darkspawn in the Alienage, but it seemed like some made it to the surrounding areas. Not enough to be a problem though. I could probably leave those few to the squad at the gates and not worry about it.

"We did it!" Shianni cheered, coming out of nowhere to hug me. She was giggling madly; Adrenaline overdose was my guess. "You've come through again! We'll never forget this; I'll make sure of it!"

I pulled back, smiled, and tried to say something. Tried and failed, because someone was desperately calling me.

"Agrona!" I turned to see it was Bann Teagan. He was having his men evacuate the surviving elves. Strange, I would have thought he'd be with the main army. Granted, I left before any real plan had been established. I quickly checked for my rogues and wolf; Leliana and Zevran seemed to be helping Revas fetch my knives, so we could leave that much sooner, while simultaneously directing Bann Teagan's men to where the wounded were.

Have I mentioned how much I love these three?

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Archdemon is at Fort Drakon!" he told me quickly. "I sent a message to Alistair and Serenity, so they should be on their way."

So that's where the blasted thing landed. "Then I need to head off as well," I replied. "Can you handle the elves?"

His response was to push his men to move faster. I liked him; he knew how to prioritize.

Now then… I _was_ going to clear out the marketplace, but there were only a handful. Oghren, Sten, Wynne, and Kaiser were more than skilled enough to take care of so few.

"Leliana, Zevran, Revas!" I called. "We're heading to-!"

"There are ogres in the market!" a soldier roared, running in with panic in his eyes. "Ten, at least!"

…Well, I hoped Serenity and Alistair could hold for a bit. I couldn't leave Sten, Oghren, Wynne, and Kaiser with _ten_ _ogres_.

"We're on it!" I glanced at my three friends. "Ready?"

"Always," Zevran and Leliana chorused.

Revas just ran ahead.

Ogre-killing time.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Okay, so, this is the fight in the Alienage. Brought back Agrona's vision thing, which has been absent since the forest if I recall correctly, so that we could "see" Riordan's death. I know in game that there's supposed to be a general here, but seeing as I put both of them at the palace, I put an ogre for Agrona to slay. ^^; Sorry it's so short, though…

Next chapter: Archdemon with Serenity. Yes, we've reached the final battle.


	50. Chapter 48 The Last Storm

**Denerim – Fort Drakon – The Last Storm**

_Serenity POV_

* * *

><p><em>I liked reading in Maric's study. It was comfy and private. No one bothered me.<em>

_Though, I always scared Maric when he walked in to find me curled up in his chair. But he slowly got used to it._

_He also became accustomed to me asking questions on the various trinkets on his shelves._

"_What's this?" I asked, picking up a small, black stone statue of a dragon in flight. "What's the story behind this?"_

"_The Divine herself sent that to me," he answered. "Loghain has a similar one. The victory at the River Dane corresponded with a High Dragon's razing of the Orlesian countryside. The Chantry scholars were convinced the two were connected." He took the state from me and brushed a thumb over it. "This was supposed to be called the Sun Age," he continued softly. "It was to be named for the Orlesian Empire that sprawled over the continent. Then, the dragons rose again and the barbaric Fereldans win a decisive victory over the Orlesians." The dragon was returned to the shelf. "Thus, the Dragon Age was named. A time of violence, of war, of strife." He looked very sad. "An age I might have helped usher in. It is not a happy feeling, but the statue is pretty."_

_I was silent for a bit, thinking. "Perhaps it _is_ to be an age of strife," I finally replied. "But, perhaps it is caused by change? Perhaps it is a sign that the world shall change and grow into something surpassing the old ages."_

_Maric smiled proudly at me. "With thoughts like those, Serei, I believe you will become one of the heroes of this Age."_

_Startled, I hit him. "Don't mock me!"_

"_I'm not!" he laughed. "No, you will become one of the ones remembered through the ages. I'm certain of it."_

* * *

><p>Over the past year, I've seen many things. Most of them were odd. Some were very odd. A handful were very, <em>very<em> odd.

But I think walking into a room, expecting a fight, only to find splattered blood, darkspawn corpses in piles taller than I, and a blood-stained boy sitting in the middle of the carnage takes the prize as the weirdest.

The boy looked familiar under all the blood. Where have I seen him before?

He smiled when he saw me. "Hello, kind lady!"

Oh, of course. Sandal, one of the two dwarves I saved in Lothering, was the one who enchanted everyone's armor and weapons. "Hi, there." I walked over to check him for any injuries. What in the Void…? He was completely unharmed!

He stood up to hug me. As I carefully hugged him back, I found myself gawking at the carnage. Andraste's Mercy! There were _ogres_ among the dead!

What had he done?

"Sweetie? Think you can tell me what happened?" I asked as I pulled out of the hug.

He smiled. "Enchantment!"

Can someone explain to me how the process by which etched runes are folded into weaponry and armor for enhancement can do something like _this_?

I didn't have time for that answer.

"What are you doing here?" _Much_ more important thing to worry about.

"Help Kind Lady!" He answered cheerfully. "Thank you!"

I found myself staring. He wandered into Fort Drakon, alone, while it was swarming with darkspawn, to help _me_? "Well, thank you very much. This is a _big_ help!" I smiled warmly, pushing past my shock. "Why take such a risk, though?" Not even Agrona shortly after the Joining would have been this reckless.

"Because King Lady is the Queen who unites the many." His eyes focused suddenly and I felt a chill race down my spine. Somehow, his eyes reminded me of both the Guardian and Flemeth. "King Lady is the Queen with the grace of spirits and she reigns alongside the Commander with the strength of ancients. They will pave the way for the Hawk who balances light and dark to start the war that changes the world." Huh? "Others will follow in their footsteps, but the origin lies with Commander and Queen."

"P-pardon?" What in the Void was this?

His eyes went back to normal. "Enchantment!"

…I don't have the time to be frightened. "Okay, Sandal?" He nodded. "I want you to head downstairs and get to a safe place, okay? A very safe place."

"Okay, Kind Lady." He hugged me one more time before leaving. I mechanically hugged him back, still bewildered by the experience.

My confusion was matched by Alistair and Morrigan when they ran inside, only to stare, first at the bodies and then at the bloodstained dwarf cheerfully leaving the room.

"What happened?" Alistair asked.

"Enchantment?" I answered, hold up my hands to halt protests. "All I got out of him." Besides that very freaky prophecy like thing. "What's the report?"

"Soldiers are clearing out the rest and we got word that our rogues are almost here," Alistair answered. "Where's the group you left with?"

"I sent them ahead when it became obvious that we didn't have any problems here." I glanced around the room again. "Well, not immediate problems." I worried for Sandal, though. What could cause a dwarf to have this sort of power? Dwarves were severed from the Fade, supposedly.

"So, what's with the bloodstained dwarf who seemed entirely too cheerful?" A familiar voice asked from down the hall. I turned just in time to see Agrona, Revas, Zevran, and Leliana enter the room. They were covered in blood and dirt, but appeared unwounded. Good.

"Later than I expected," I greeted with a smile. "Where have you been?"

"Ogre killing." She grinned, absolutely exhilarated. "Remind me to do that again. That was fun."

"She killed all ten by herself," Zevran explained further. "We just sat down, cracked open some ale, and watched the show. Oghren would have been proud."

"You did not," Agrona retorted. "You two made sure to take care of the other darkspawn so that all I had to do was focus on the big targets." She glanced around the room and whistled softly. "Damn, you guys did a fine job here."

"We didn't," Alistair admitted. "That dwarf boy did, apparently."

Out of the group, only Revas appeared unsurprised. Well, I'd say that's proof that Revas is not what he seems. But, like Sandal, I got the feeling we wouldn't discover what he truly was for a while.

Agrona got over the shock first as Zevran and Leliana again checked the room. "How in the Void did-?"

"We have no time!" Morrigan snapped, jerking her head towards to staircase. "The Archdemon is right above us!"

"Oh. Right. Well, then what are we waiting for?" Agrona grinned, only her eyes showing her worry. "Let's go dragon killing!"

With that, we dashed for the roof, hearing the screams of dying soldiers echo down the hall. We arrived in time to see twenty be sliced apart by the Archdemon's claws.

"Its wing is messed up," Agrona murmured absently, studying the area. "Riordan managed to cripple it."

I saw it kill another squad with a stream of black fire. "We would be idiots to think that alone will be enough."

"But it will stop it from raining death from above."

Why did that phrase sound fam… oh, of course! "Let's try going after it like we did the High Dragon!" I suggested.

"And someone send a message for all available units to make their way here!" Alistair ordered. "Only the squad defending the gate and the wounded with Wynne has permission to not show up!"

"High Dragon?" I heard Zevran ask as he circled around. "Now, how do we adapt for blades?"

"Creatively," Agrona quipped. "Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood, the Maker's will is written."

"Praying before battle?" Leliana giggled. It was faint; she must be moving away.

I barely caught Agrona's reply, "I blame you!"

* * *

><p>There should be some law about something so large having so good of reflexes.<p>

Even coordinating the troops, the thing only seemed marginally wounded. In fact, it's only visible wound, despite numerous swords, axes, arrows, knives, and magic striking it, was the half-missing wing, Riordan's final act.

It didn't help that the thing seemed to enjoy taunting us.

It leapt over to a nearby ledge, out of reach of everything but the long ranged weapons. But we didn't _have_ a lot of them at the moment, which it _obviously_ knew. Damn, what do we…?

Wait, hold on. We're on Fort Drakon. If I recalled my studies right…! I swung my sword, turning another group of darkspawn into stains on the stone, and scouted the area. There, the towers. Those were…!

"Alistair!" I called, hoping he was close enough to hear me.

"Yeah?" He appeared next to me. Closer than I thought. "What's wrong, dear?"

I hooked Vigilance on my back and pointed at the contraptions. "Ballista."

His eyes lit up; he knew what I was suggesting. "Those things require someone to aim and another to shoot, right?" I nodded. "I'll grab Zevran. You get Agrona."

"Get me for what?" Agrona asked, running up. Revas was nowhere in sight. Instead of answering her, I grabbed her arm and began dragging her towards one of the ballista. "Hey! Noble! Answer!"

"Ballista," I replied, jumping up to the siege contraption. "Long range weapon that we can use to get that blasted demon."

"So, what do you need me to do, exactly?" she asked, curiously studying the weapon.

"Help me aim," I answered, adjusting some knobs. Thank you, Andraste, that these things were made for simplicity!

"You got it!"

It took me a few more seconds to figure out where to load the bolts and fire it. After that, we fell into an easy rhythm of loading and firing, Agrona watching through the sight to make sure we were hitting the thing.

What knocked me out of it was at arrow crossing in front of my face. "What the…?" I half turned to see a darkspawn charging me. "Uh oh."

Agrona tumbled over the ballista and killed the darkspawn before it got me. "Oh, hey. There's a sight on this side too. I'll just stay here."

I nodded, loaded another bold, and let it fly. "Why does this thing have to be smart?"

"We wouldn't have a Blight otherwise."

I wished that didn't make so much sense.

After that, we again fell into an uneasy rhythm, frequently broken by attacking darkspawn. As more and more began focusing on us, I wondered whether the Archdemon was getting desperate.

The Archdemon loosed a loud roar and leapt back over the gap to the center of the roof. Wow, it's being helpful?

…No. It wasn't. It just decided it was safe now that it summoned a huge wave of darkspawn.

"I guess that's the cue for us to figure out another part of the plan?" I jested, only to discover she was no longer at my side. "Agrona?" I leapt down, searching for her. Where did she go? "Come now, Agrona, this isn't amusing." I unhooked Vigilance and started hunting for her as I cut through suicidal darkspawn.

Finally, I heard Agrona scream and turned just in time to see her lunge at a specific darkspawn. It looked different from the rest. It wore a helmet, for one, a twisted looking one with horns added on it. Its armor was of much higher quality, looking strangely like bone, and it carried a spiked shield. Or it did, but Agrona's reckless dash succeeded in knocking it away.

I had to knock _her_ down, though, when she failed to see the odd darkspawn's green-glowing, ragged blade aim for her throat.

I grit my teeth as I felt the blade bite into my back and rolled to slam my foot into its stomach. He went flying over the field. Good, I hoped it killed him.

I slowly sat up, groping for Vigilance.

"Are you okay?" Agrona asked, eyes wild with panic and fear and guilt. "Please, Serenity, are you-?"

I hit her in the head. "Any explanation for why you decided to go back to being reckless?"

"That's the bastard that killed Duncan!" she spat. Despite her anger, she was noticeably calmer. It's amazing what blows to the head can do. "I… I lost it."

"Well, since you've regained it, can you keep it?" I asked, standing up.

She nodded briskly, rising as well. "Yes. Promise."

"All right." Her eyes widened. Shock? Terror? "Hey, what's that?"

Dread and confusion filled me. "What's what?"

My answer came in the form of weather. A sudden blizzard froze the darkspawn in place. A firestorm turned others into ash. A _lightning_ storm electrocuted still others.

A gentle healing wave shot through the battlefield, healing and rejuvenating our weary soldiers.

Scanning the area, I found some mages in a small group, protected by Templars. In the center, I saw the Knight Commander and First Enchanter giving orders, coordinating the spells and blades.

Outside of the little cluster, I saw the blonde human mage from the Landsmeet. With one hand, she was launching fireballs and, with the other, she was casting healing magic. Standing at her back was the red-haired elf mage who also spoke in the Landsmeet. He made certain motions, very specific gestures. Depending on which one, groups of darkspawn were slammed into the ground, tossed like dolls, or slowed to a crawl. A templar with red curls guarded the two mages with a skill that seemed at odds with his youth.

"Fire at will!" Arrows rained down. I glanced up to find the Dalish had taken command of archers, forcing all that remained into higher parts of the roof to snipe. In their own little cluster were the Keepers. Some of them were casting spells that complimented the spells of the Circle Mages; the others were calling the plants from the ground below to climb and break the walls and skewer the darkspawn.

"Fancy seeing you here, Lady Unifier!" I glanced down to see Kardol at my side, grinning and resting easily on his war axe. "Looks like you could use a hand." He jerked his head back to indicate the large number of dwarf soldiers that now swarmed the field. Quite a few wore the same armor he did. "My men are willing to provide a few."

"You are the most wonderful person ever, Kardol." I smiled. "Thank you."

He hefted his axe easily, about to return to the battle. "Oh, before I run off, got word from your squad at the gates." Ah… "They're holding strong and have sent everything they could spare." He grinned. "Oghren told me to say that he's expecting a nice big keg when all this is over." I laughed. "That Qunari, Sten I think, and the mabari were confirming deaths of darkspawn and that healer mage had her hands full, but not unbearably so."

So, they were holding up well. Good, one less thing to worry about. "Thank you, Kardol. I'm honored to have you here."

"Just make sure any of our dead are returned to the Stone," he replied before throwing himself into the fight.

I nodded once before doing the same.

* * *

><p>"Where is everyone?" I found myself asking sometime later. I had no idea how long it actually had been and was disturbed that I couldn't find anyone in this chaos.<p>

"Morrigan is working with the other mages," Agrona answered, popping out of nowhere with a grin. She was dripping blood. "Leliana is firing with the Dalish. Revas is guarding the Keepers. Actually, he's guarding Lanaya, but she's _with_ the other Keepers, so…" She shrugged. "Alistair is rallying the human troops and Zevran, believe it or not, is having fun making bets with the dwarves."

"You seem cheerful," I noted.

"The battle is going well," she responded with glee. "The Archdemon's going down and going down fast!"

"Careful," I laughed. "Fate dislikes being tempted."

"What can the Archdemon do?" she scoffed. "As I said earlier, he can't fly, so there goes his only advantage of raining death from above."

That's when the Archdemon decided to roar and let a black light surround it. The light shot into the sky, focused into a small point, and generated a vortex that came crashing down, rending our forces into pieces.

Agrona and I stared, surprised. "No death from above?" I asked shakily.

"Didn't expect it to use magic," she answered softly, looking unnerved. "It wasn't earlier so, I… I had assumed…"

Magic? …That would mean… I narrowed my eyes, studying the Vortex.

It seemed to have a calm center, like the storms Father told me of.

If I'm right…

I called up a Cleanse Area and held out a hand to Agrona. "You trust me?"

"With everything." She took the hand without hesitation and followed me.

Her only reaction to running straight into the magical storm was to tighten her grip and press closer to me.

Thankfully, I was proven right. Cleanse Area canceled the effects of the spell and it did in fact have a calm center, a major weak point.

That's where the wounded Archdemon was waiting with the darkspawn that killed Duncan. Damn it, why couldn't that kick have killed it?

It tried to attack us, but surprise made its initial swing wild. We both easily dodged.

I shoved her towards the Archdemon. "I'll be more levelheaded," I explained.

"So, I get the dragon? Nice!" She grinned and charged the Archdemon alone, easily ducking under a fire-stream.

I blocked the bone-darkspawn's next blow and kept him distracted.

Swing, duck, parry. This darkspawn was incredibly skilled, even without it's shield. It took almost all of my skill, strength, and concentration to keep it occupied with solely me and leave Agrona to fight the weakened Archdemon. From the little bits I could see, she was taking advantage of the Archdemon's bulk and sluggish movements. …_Sluggish_? Those movements had been as sharp as Agrona's earlier; did using the spell take so much from it?

I glanced over to see Agrona take a page from my book and sneak around to climb up on its back. I prayed she'd be careful.

I almost paid for that moment's slip as the green-mist-blade aimed for my neck. Only a lucky dodge saved me from losing my head.

For some reason, though, it took a step back as I recovered. Why would it do that?

"Vanguard." What? Did… did it just…? "I am the Vanguard." I got the feeling he was staring at me curiously. "What are you?"

"The Noble of Spirits," I declared, deciding to file away his apparent ability to speak for later thought. "I'm the one who's going to kick your ass while the Elf destroys your precious god."

I did one of three things: hit a nerve, sent him into a panic, or both. I knew this because his next attack was both wild and strong.

"Why do you fight?" he demanded, as I dodged.

"Why do you?" I shot back, swinging at his legs.

He leapt over the blade and aimed for my neck. "To survive."

"What a coincidence." I leaned back to avoid the sword. "So do we." I flipped Duncan's Dagger out of its sheath, aiming for his chest.

He batted it away with his arm. "But so many die." He lunged.

I dodged and swung. He ducked. "We have things worth dying for." He lunged again, but this time I caught the blade on my gauntlet. He tried to bear down, but I wasn't giving him any ground. I glared, noting the intelligent eyes staring out of the helmet. "Do you have things worth dying for?"

"Our sovereign," he hissed. "The song said so."

"But would the Archdemon die for you?" The question surprised him so much that he stopped pushing and, as a result, I shoved him back. "I don't think so," I continued quietly. "So, why is the Archdemon worth dying for?"

He didn't answer, merely attacked wildly, obviously unnerved. I easily dodged and we returned to the distracting dance. Agrona, I vaguely noted, had made it to the Archdemon's back and was happily tearing into its other wing before climbing back up to cause even more damage.

She was almost there. She had almost won. She had almost killed it.

Just a little bit more…

My vision blurred and I reeled back, stumbling and clutching my head.

The Taint roared. I've hit my limit.

I didn't care.

I'd keep on fighting.

I'd keep on buying time.

Until this body of mine broke into pieces.

Something snapped, and I loosed a cry that sounded eerily similar to a dragon's.

Silver Fire danced down Vigilance as I reentered the fight, finding everything except the Vanguard blurred and out of focus.

Swing, duck, parry. But this time, the Vanguard was on the defensive, desperately.

Vaguely, I noted that the storm had finally dissipated. It didn't matter; this was almost finished.

I swung Vigilance as hard as I could and shattered the green-mist-blade. The Vanguard went flying from the force, slamming into the ground.

Before he could get up, I braced my foot on his side. "Last words?"

"Good fight," he replied softly. "Thank you, for the good fight."

"Your welcome." With that, I viciously stabbed him through the head.

Silver Fire exploded from the blow, snapping the darkspawn stupid enough to venture close.

It caressed the Archdemon's feet, causing it to roar in pain.

This bought Agrona the time she needed to sink her dagger (Fang, I distantly recalled) into one of its eyes and tumble off before it threw her high in the air.

She landed perfectly and whirled, dropping Starfang with a clatter. She then proceeded to loose dozens upon dozens of throwing knives into its neck, stomach, and face with a speed I almost envied.

As the last knife thudded into its skin, the Archdemon shuddered and collapsed. By all initial appearances, it was dead.

Taking advantage of the calm, I scanned the area, looking for anyone in serious trouble. I found none. In fact, it looked like everyone was already celebrating, thinking the enemy had been vanquished.

Movement in the corner of my eyes, however, informed me of just how wrong that assumption was. I whirled to see the Archdemon trying to stand up, lone eye flitting across the area. No doubt it was hunting for a darkspawn to consume for its immortality.

Before I could shout a warning, Agrona was already there, Starfang shining in her hand. The Archdemon desperately tried to attack her, but she ducked, dragging the sword through its neck.

It gave a last, almost pathetic, roar, before collapsing again.

Panting, Agrona glared at the dying Archdemon and plunged Starfang into the Archdemon's hair.

Light erupted from the wound, piercing the clouded sky and blinding everyone.

Despite the glaring pain, I did my best to keep an eye on Agrona. Contorting in pain, she kept trying to let go of the blade, but something prevented her from doing so. Was this the transference? Did the Ritual fail?

Finally, the light focused to a single point and loosed a single wave of pressure, knocking all of us off our feet.

I was the first one to recover and I dashed to Agrona. She had been thrown a good distance away and wasn't moving.

I collapsed next to her, tearing my gauntlets off and desperately feeling for a pulse or breath.

Faint, but there. Both were faint, but there. She was alive. It worked. The Ritual…

Everything was okay now.

I picked her up and found myself chuckling. "Show off," I chided her, despite knowing she wasn't able to hear. "Worrying me like that."

"Is she…?" Alistair was next to me, face neutral. The army around us was still, afraid to even breath until they heard the news.

I smiled warmly. "Asleep, the lazybones."

He laughed loudly and that broke the spell on the army. They began cheering and laughing and crying.

"May I hold her, Serenity?" I turned to see Zevran behind me with his arms already out.

I transferred her over. "Get her to one of the mages with healing. I want her checked for internal bleeding and broken bones. Now."

He nodded and did as I ordered. Leliana and Revas soon intercepted him, fussing over the reckless elf.

Alistair grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the edge of the fort. There, far below, was a large crowd made up of a myriad of people.

"The Archdemon is dead!" Alistair told the crowd, making sure he could be heard. "We've won!"

The crowd below erupted into cheers that soon turning to victory songs.

I glanced back at Zevran, Leliana, and Revas. The two mages from the Landsmeet had joined in the hovering, watching the First Enchanter himself check Agrona over for wounds. I returned my attention to Alistair, smiled at him, and pulled him into a kiss.

The Blight was over. The Fifth Blight of Thedas was over, defeated by one nation and its allies in the course of a year.

Check and mate.

Game over.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Okay… that's… wow, all right, that's it, basically.

Sorry for the focus on the Vanguard. But, really, the Archdemon isn't all _that_ interesting to me, especially during the last bit where it's basically a giant target with a lot of HP. It was always there, but, to me, Loghain was a far more interesting villain. Not that there isn't anything cool about a giant dragon that can easily kick your ass, but it felt _awesome_ defeating Loghain, on a personal level. Defeating the Archdemon was awesome in the 'I win!' way. I will admit that the more personal final villain is one of the things I liked about Dragon Age 2.

Anyway, feel free to ignore my rant. I made the Vanguard able to talk like the Architect in part as foreshadowing (yes, I do have plans to continue with Awakening and Dragon Age 2) and in part to help differentiate it and sorta justify its status as a "player character" (for a DLC).

Next chapter: Epilogue with Agrona


	51. Chapter 49 Victory

**Denerim – Victory **

_Agrona POV_

* * *

><p>It was over. When the Archdemon died, the darkspawn horde crumbled, scattering to the winds. They were still a threat, but that's what the Wardens were for, yes? We destroyed the Blight, so we could take care of the little bands that popped up.<p>

We got a message from the First Warden, expressing incredible surprise and high expectations for me. Yes, me. Alistair was being crowned King and Serenity was going to be his queen. I know they'd help, but ruling a war-torn kingdom was a hard enough job. So, they were stepping down as Wardens.

I was watching the coronation now, not really paying attention to what was being said, but rather what was being felt. It required less thinking.

Alistair, confident and strong, greeted the joyous and welcoming crowd with a bright smile. Serenity, calm and smiling, moved to stand by her fiancé and was greeted with a kiss, to the amusement of everyone.

The "Guests of Honor", consisting of most of our main party, were being introduced now. Alistair made sure to introduce everyone with an amusing, yet touching, speech. It was really hard to keep track of that, though. I really should be back in bed, but I had wanted to attend.

I had wanted to confirm that Morrigan truly had disappeared.

According to Serenity, Morrigan left as soon as it was confirmed I'd survive. She left me a small gift, a gold handheld mirror. It looked similar to the one I gifted her _way_ back at our first Denerim visit. She apparently also left Serenity something, but Serenity actually flushed red and refused to answer what it was. I'd get it out of her later.

Speaking of her, she was smiling at me, subtly making a 'come here' gesture. I guessed I was being introduced.

Holy Andraste, these people could cheer loud. "What did he say?" I mumbled, already leaning against her. Revas, at my feet, licked my hand, trying to send me a little more strength.

I was so going to need it.

"Just declaring that you are the Hero of Fereldan," she explained. "Now, smile, darling." I obeyed. She knew these things better than me.

I looked over the crowd again. Valendrian, Dad, and Muriel were near the front, smiling proudly at me. Muriel was holding Dad's hand. Yeah, I was leaning more and more towards that 'adopting Muriel' idea Lanaya suggested. Shouldn't be hard. Lanaya said that her clan had basically adopted _me_, so the only trouble would be on my side of things.

Speaking of Lanaya, she was near them along with Keeper Marethari. Marethari's First, a small, child-like elf with a fascination with a broken piece of mirror, was staring in wonder at everything. I wondered how shocked they were going to be when Alistair declared later that the Hinterlands were going to be gifted to the Dalish as thanks for their help.

Not far from them were Irving, Solana, and Alim. It was the first time in years that a group of mages was allowed outside their towers without templar escorts. Greigor said that they were needed at the Tower and he could trust the three to behave. Strong words from a Templar. Maybe Alistair's plan to grant the Circle more autonomy would actually go through.

On the other side of the room were the surviving dwarves. A Kardol from the Legion of the Dead was near the front, chatting amicably with Queen Rica, Bhelen's diplomat. If I recalled correctly, Alistair was going to promise them additional aid.

Quite a few changes being planned, all told.

The Chantry called this age the Dragon Age, destined to be rife with violence and battles. But maybe we'd come out the better? That would be nice.

Another gleeful roar jolted me out of my wandering thoughts. "I missed something again."

Serenity laughed softly. "You are now the Arlessa of Amaranthine."

You have got to be kidding me. "How did that happen?"

"Amaranthine fell to Fergus after the death of Howe," she explained, still laughing. "However, Fergus doesn't want it, so it went to the Wardens."

Ugh… "I have to learn politics," I whined.

"I'll help," she promised. "Don't fret so much."

"So, I'm Hero and Arlessa?" She nodded. "What are you?"

"Queen of Fereldan, Teyrna of Gwaren, and, for some reason, Fereldan is adopting my dwarf-name: Lady Unifier." She rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly. "Do not forget, dear, you are also the Warden-Commander."

Right, forgot about that. The First Warden bestowed that title on me as soon as he found out I was still alive. The message also demanded an explanation for how in the Void I managed to survive, but I felt like keeping Morrigan a secret. I owed her that much, at least.

Another cheer and a small nudge told me that it was time to mingle with the crowd. Joy.

Here's hoping Revas could keep an eye on me. Apparently, that filter I've built up over the past year crumbles when I'm tired.

I slowly walked down as everyone began to mingle, deciding to talk to the first person I saw: Arl Eamon.

"It is over," he said as his greeting. "I can barely believe it."

"Same here," I replied cheerfully. "Except for the aches."

"I noticed you were leaning on Serenity." He paused, then sheepishly continued with, "Ah, it will take some time to get used to her title as Princess-Consort."

I blinked, confused. "Not Queen?"

"Not until she is married," he explained. "Until then, she is Princess-Consort Serenity Cousland, Teyrna of Gwaren and sister-heir to Teyrn Fergus Cousland of Highever." He chuckled. "Almost funny. Loghain had been working with Bryce to have either her or Fergus inherit. He didn't think Anora would be up to it."

"She's _certainly_ not up for it now." Anora still refused to give fealty, so she remained locked up. I already had plans to talk to Zevran (or the Crows) to have her killed. Alistair and Serenity have too much to deal with to worry about a power-hungry bitch who refused to see that she's lost.

…Yeah, my filter's gone.

Arl Eamon chuckled and smiled. "It is regrettable that you will not be able to stay permanently at the capital, but it is understandable."

"I'll be back from time to time," I replied. "Alistair mentioned giving the Alienage an actual Bann." I couldn't wait for the nobles' reactions. "But, for now, I'm needed with the Wardens and, apparently, Amaranthine."

"You will have advisors and I highly doubt Serenity will leave you without her help." Meaning that when Serenity's done, all the problems will be taken care of and I'll have nothing to worry about. Yay. "I will remain here to help Alistair. He's thinking of many changes, even more than his father." Yeah, I'm aware of that.

"I can't wait!" I laughed. "But what of Redcliffe?"

"Teagan will take over for now," he explained. "I still do not know of all that happened, but…" He smiled warmly at me. "I cannot thank you enough for saving my wife and son. They are the joys of my existence."

I actually blushed. "I'm glad to have helped. Is Connor all right?"

"Very quiet, but otherwise, I think he's well." Still, Arl Eamon looked worried. "Ah, you have more people to greet besides this old man. Go, before your body cries for more rest."

As I nodded and walked off, I noticed Serenity chatting with Fergus and introducing Alistair to the blonde noble from the Landsmeet. Fergus waved and mouthed 'Sorry for the Arling'. I mimed hitting him and he grinned.

"I don't suppose you could chase him later for me, Revas?" I asked sweetly. Revas contemplated for all of a second before nodding eagerly. "Good boy."

"Hiya!" someone shouted as they barreled into my leg.

Laughing, I patted Muriel on the head. She had arrived after the battle, apparently sitting up with me while I was unconscious. Because Serenity insisted on gifting her a dress, she was now clad in dark green, matching her eyes and ribbons.

Of course, Muriel wasn't the only one Serenity decided to give gifts to. Dad and Valendrian were actually wearing clothing of the same quality as the attending nobles. Shianni and Soris, hidden somewhere in the crowd, did as well. Serenity had given them the clothing when she went to Valendrian to discuss what would happen to Amethyne, Iona's daughter. The end result was that Amethyne was now being trained by Erlina (still happily a Queen's maid) as a Lady-in-Waiting.

"Did you give a proper greeting to Valendrian earlier?" I asked. She widened her eyes and looked down guiltily. "Go do that now."

"Yes, ma'am!" She smiled and skipped off just as Dad walked up.

"She's adorable," Dad commented as we watched Muriel greet 'Elder Valendrian' formally and ask for a story later.

"Then you won't mind me adopting her?" I asked. "Keeper Lanaya suggested it and I'm liking the idea more and more."

He laughed. "Probably the only way I'd get a grandchild, with you being so independent."

"Yeah, well…" Thanks for reminded me that I've got people after me when I have no clue why or what to do about it.

He grabbed me in a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Agrona," he murmured into my hair. "I'm sure your mother is too."

"Thanks," I murmured, feeling like I was about to cry.

I think he felt the same as he pulled away. "Well, there's people who want to talk to you. I'll come by later to check in on you."

I nodded and walked off. Revas nudged me one direction while going the other. I was about to ask what in the Void he was planning when I practically ran into Leliana.

"Are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

"Tired, but otherwise, yeah." I smiled.

"This is a fine little party," she commented, looking around the area. "A good ending."

"This isn't a play," I chided. "The story goes on."

"That it does," she agreed. She looked like she was going to say something, but changed her mind. "I can't help but think of my vision. Whether or not it was truly the Maker who sent it." She shook her head. "Foolish thoughts. I believe it to be and that it was a very good thing."

"Yeah, who cares what it really is?" I grinned. "It's how you interpret it that matters. That's why stories are told, yes?"

"Yes, indeed!" She laughed before bending down to kiss my cheek. "Be sure to rest soon?"

"Considering I had a Wynne calmly explain to drag me back to my bed if it were required…?" I shuddered and she laughed. "Yeah, I'll be resting soon." I paused, thinking. "Speaking of her, I'm going to say 'hi' and see if I can charm my way into some leniency."

"Good luck!" she laughed before letting me go.

When I went to find Wynne, though, I found her in deep conversation with Irving. I wondered why.

"King Alistair requested a mage advisor," Alim explained, walking up. "The First Enchanter is trying to convince her to take the job."

"She should," I agreed. "We're all conditioned to listen to you by this point. Especially when she has that 'mom glare'."

"Oh Maker, that _glare_!" Solana complained, joining us. "She doesn't even have to say anything. Just level it on you."

"I hate it and I've only seen it _once_, when it wasn't even directed at me," Alim commented. "It was directed at Anders, for being sarcastic."

"Again." Solana laughed before smiling at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and achy," I responded. "But alive." Which, if not for Morrigan, I truly wouldn't have been.

"It's good to see you standing," Alim said, smiling warmly. "We've been worried."

"Yeah, mister stoic here was fretting worse than a mother hen, while I tended to you," Solana teased, laughing when Alim shot her a glare. "Speaking of which, you have a check up in about thirty minutes. So, get moving."

"Great," I groaned. "More bed rest." Yes, I was tired, but I was also getting tired of looking at the same four walls.

"I could come by and tell you of some antics we got in at the Tower," Alim suggested hesitantly. "If you want, I mean."

"That sounds _perfect_!" I smiled and became baffled when he flushed. "Hey, why are you going red?"

"I'll check for fever," Solana reassured, sending a knowing look Alim's way. "You go speak to the others before you collapse."

"You might also want to fetch your wolf," Alim commented, pointing to a corner. "He's playing with a mabari."

Ah, so, he went to go find Kaiser. "Thanks!" I chirped before heading towards where Alim had pointed.

I found Revas and Kaiser messing around and Sten watching them curious.

"They call you 'hero'," Sten commented when he noticed me. "I am not certain of the word's meaning, but I believe I know the intent."

"Oh?" I looked away from the playing mabari and wolf and blinked up at him.

"The Arishok, on occasion, can declare a Qunari to be a Qunaron Vehl, one who sets an example to others," Sten explained. "The declaration is always after death, though, as a living one would become too proud."

"I promise to not let it go to my head," I replied with a wry grin. I knew very well that I was only alive thanks to a couple of witches.

"I believe some allowance can be made for you, though." He smiled. "What the two customs share is the celebration." He shook his head ruefully. "It is one of the few occasions we Qunari are allowed to act so madly and chaotically."

"That would be a sight!" I laughed, having the strangest mental image of Sten acting like… like _Oghren_!"

"Kadan has gifted me a ship to return to my people," he told me. "As I will no doubt leave before you are allowed to leave the healers, allow me to say this. I shall speak praise of you and Kadan to the Arishok. You two are Basalit-an, worthy of respect. You have a place of honor among the Qunari, as a Beresaad and Ashkaari."

More than a little surprised, I asked, "Beresaad is what you are, right?"

He nodded. "Beresaad are the Vanguard, the arms of the Qunari. Ashkaari are those who seek." Meaning he was essentially adopting us.

"Thank you, Sten," I murmured, smiling warmly. "You have a place of honor here. You are friend and family. Do not forget that, Sten, no matter what happens in the future."

His smile widened. "Thank you." With that, he nodded and went over to separate Kaiser and Revas.

I decided the best thing to do was to move away from the canines who could accidentally rip me apart and accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry!"

"You almost made me spill my ale!" a familiar voice groused.

I laughed and turned to face him. "Hello to you too, Oghren."

"The surfacers have a better taste for spirits than I thought," Oghren mused, downing what some people nearby labeled his seventh mug. "Orzammar ale tastes like dirt in comparison. Of course, it actually _uses_ dirt, so maybe that's it."

"I see you're already enjoying yourself," I teased.

"After everything we've gone through?" Oghren offered me a mug. "We've earned it."

I reluctantly shook my head. "Alas, Wynne has forbidden me from drinking. Something about not dealing with drunk me."

"Shame," he sympathized, downing the mug he had offered me. "Well, I'll go find some good stuff and sneak it to you later."

"You're one of a kind, Oghren," I laughed, about to walk off.

"Go talk to the elf," he told me seriously before I could. "He seems moody about something."

Zevran? Moody? "I'll see what's up," I promised, heading straight for the former Crow.

"I will be relieved when the pomp and circumstances are over," he used as his greeting, smiling slightly. "Such events are perfect for assassins. So much so, that I keep expecting the Crows to appear."

"I'd welcome the chaos," I admitted with a grin. "Even if I can't really participate, watching it would be a nice break."

"That it would," he laughed. "This is why I like you. Always game for a little fun."

"It's a shame that my idea of fun is so radically different from everyone else's," I quipped.

I expected him to follow up on the joke, but instead he lapsed into an uneasy silence, looking strangely serious. Was this the moodiness Oghren mentioned?

"So, you are to become Arlessa?" Zevran finally asked, looking conflicted about something.

"Sounds like it," I replied with a shrug. I didn't really want to talk about it. "I'll also have to worry about commanding the Wardens."

"And if I said I was planning on leaving, what would you do?"

Why do I get the feeling he was actually asking something else? Must be my imagination. "Well, just because you leave doesn't mean you can't return, right?"

"That is true," he replied slowly before smirking. "So, if I return with some Crows on my tail, be a dear and kill them for me?"

"You'll probably purposely plan on that!" I laughed. I was about to ask him about the kiss he gave me before the Denerim Battle, but ended up swaying instead.

He caught me immediately. "You are heading to bed now, yes?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Nope." I'll take this as a sign to not bring it up. I didn't really want to deal with it, anyway. "I've heard I have to put on an appearance."

He looked aghast. "You're _swaying_!"

"And the crowd is growing restless," Serenity added, walking up. "You ready, Agrona?"

"Together, right?" I almost-whined. "I'm tired."

"Of course." She smiled. "We started this together. We might as well see the conclusion together, yes?" She nodded at Zevran. "Can you go tell the others that they need to get ready? We two will head on ahead."

"As you will." He nodded, kissing my cheek and Serenity's hand before rushing off.

Chuckling, Serenity and I exited the room to the terrace outside, waving and greeting the cheering people.

Commander and Queen, ending their tale as Wardens…

…

…

Or so we thought.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

All right. This ends the Origins part of the Warden's Tale. Not quite sure when I'll have the first chapter of Awakening. I'll say it'll be a while and then find myself with a bunch of free time and nothing to do! XD It'll be up when it gets written.

Anyway, let me just say, I've enjoyed writing this and I'd really like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. Thanks so much for making this a fun experience.


End file.
